SwanBeliever one-shots
by oncer4life11
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring SwanBeliever with some other characters we love also. but mainly of my favorite mother son pair Emma and Henry. Lots of mommy Emma fluff. New chapters: 195. Swanfire4ever your request is 188.
1. Chapter 1

**As said in the summary this story will be a series of one shots revolving around SwanBeliever but other characters will appear also. The stories will be anything from story cannon on the show(all seasons) to au (Emma keeping henry, Emma growing up in the enchanted forest and no magic). I will update as much as possible. And I am open to request. If I already plan to write a sequel I will note it somewhere in the chapter if I don't and you would like to see a sequel I will try to fill the request.**

 **I do not own ouat or any of its characters just my imagination. Also I want to say grammar is not my strong point so sorry in advance, hope you enjoy.**

 **This story is au no magic and Emma kept Henry. Neal came back and took the fall for stealing the watches, he and emma have been on and off since he was released from prison and they have a daughter together, named Riley.**

Chapter 1: Mother son dance

Emma was standing in the bathroom finishing getting ready for her special "date" she had with her son Henry tonight. Henrys school was hosting a mother son dance and Henry decided he wanted to go to the dance this year, which Emma was more than happy to agree to. With Henry being 10 now she knew that her son will not be so willing to do stuff like this soon , so she better enjoy this.

Emma put the finishing touches on her hair, looked in the mirror and felt satisfied with what she saw. She opened up the bathroom door and yelled down the hall to her boyfriend and son "How's it going to two?"

Emma heard some shuffling from their sons' room and then Neal replied "just about done Ems."

Emma felt satisfied with the answer and turned off the bathroom light and walked down the hallway to check on her daughter Riley who was quietly playing in her room. She stopped at the doorway and just took a moment to watch her daughter as she played with her dollhouse. Emma and Neal had not always had the best relationship since he let her take the fall for his crime. A couple months after Emma was sentenced to 11 months in jail Neal stepped forward and admitted to the crime and took the blame. He was sentenced to 2 years, after he got out they tried to be a family for their son, but Emma had a hard time forgiving him. Then four years ago when Henry was 6 they decided to really try again for Henry and they have been together ever since, then 18 months ago they welcomed their daughter into their family. And they even got engaged 4 months ago, things where finally good for the little family. Emma removed the baby gate they had setup so to keep Riley in her room while everyone got ready. "Hey baby girl ready for your night with daddy?" She went over and picked up her daughter and placed her on her hip, her daughter just gave her a big grin and nodded her head yes. Emma placed a kiss on Riley head and said "good" they then walked out to the living room where she said she would meet up with the boys.

While Emma waited she got her purse ready to go with her keys, cellphone, and the tickets for the dance. As she finished she heard some footsteps so she turned around and saw her son with a big grin on his face. All she could do was give him a big smile back. "You clean up good kid."

"Thanks mom you look really pretty too" Henry said. Just then Neal walked out into the living room he walked over and gave Henry a nudge. "Oh right, I will be right back mom." And he ran back to his room.

Neal walked over to Emma and said "He is right you do look really pretty tonight Emma."

"Thanks" giving him a genuine smile "and thank you for helping the kid get ready. He said he wanted it to be a surprise." giving a small laugh.

"No problem Emma, anything for you guys."

Just then Henry came out of his room, holding a single red rose "For you mom."

Emma gave Henry a smile then bent over to give him a kiss on his cheek "thank you, but what is this for?"

"Dad said that when you pick up a girl for a date you should give her flowers" Henry said clearly proud of himself.

"Your dad is a smart man" looking over at Neal with a smile. "So kid you ready to go to the dance."

"Yep."

"Alright say goodbye to dad." She walked over to where Riley was sitting "ok sweetie be good for daddy tonight and I will see you later" she then picked her up and gave the little girl a bunch of kisses all over face earning Emma a fit of giggles from the little girl. "Ok mama, love you." Was the little girls response. "Love you too baby girl."

Meanwhile Henry and Neal said their good byes and Neal told Henry be good and listen to his mom and have fun giving him a ok dad and eye roll and the two shared a hug and some I love you.

Emma walked over to her boyfriend and son handing her daughter over to boyfriend he placed Riley on his hip "Alright you two have fun tonight, me and the munchkin will miss you guys" he leaned in and gave Emma a hug and kissed her.

"Thanks, we will right kid?" earning her a nod from Henry. "Ok love you and I will miss you two even more" giving her boyfriend and daughter a hug and kiss. Then she and Henry turned to the door to leave she turned and gave them another wave goodbye.

They got in the families yellow bug and drove off to Henrys school. When they reached the school they headed to the gym where the dance was being held, Emma was surprised by how many mother and sons came. The gym was decorated just like you would imagine, with paper strimmer's and balloons. The pair quickly found Henrys friends and sat with them and their moms while they waited for the actual dance to start. The moms of Henrys friends where the only other parents Emma could stand talking to, so she was happy they saved her a spot at the table. Once the music started Emma started to really enjoy herself, she was surprised just how much Henry not only danced but just how much he WANTED to dance and with her which made her happy. The deejay played all kind of music, well music that was appropriate for the kids, from Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato to all kind of 80s music Emma got especially excited when Journeys "Don't stop believing" started playing which surprisingly the kids even seemed to know really well. It was turning it out to be a great night for the mother and son.

When it was almost nine thirty Henry came up to Emma and said "Mom, I'm getting tired can we go home now."

"Sure kid, this night is all about you, if you're ready to go now so am I" giving Henry a smile and a side hug. So they went and got their coats and headed home.

As they arrived home Emma noticed Henry was half asleep, she gave his arm a nudge "Henry, kid where home let's get you inside and into bed" earning Emma more of a grunt then an actual reply.

Emma and Henry started for the door when Neal came out and helped Emma get Henry inside, once they getting henry changed and tucked into bed his parents head out to the living room and talked about their nights.

"So babe, how was the dance?"

"Really good actually, I think both me and Henry enjoyed ourselves" Emma brought out her phone and showed Neal the pictures they took and a video of Henry and his friends dancing. "How was your night?"

"Good we watched a movie, played some then I gave Riley her bath put her to bed. Then I've been just watching tv waiting for you guys."

"Sounds like we all had a good night." The two sat and watched some more tv before heading off to bed. While lying there in bed Emma grabbed her phone and looked at the pictures of her and her son from tonight, Emma's favorite was a picture of just her and Henry she was sitting on the chair and Henry was sitting on her lap her arms wrapped around his waist, she decided to set it as her wallpaper on the phone. She put her phone down on her nightstand and turned over and went to sleep with a smile on her face remembering they great night she and Henry had.

 **Well I hope you liked it. This is the first story I've ever written I hope it was good. Leave comments. So until next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this one is set somewhere in season 2 after Emma and Mary Margaret get back after being in the Enchanted forest where Emma and Henry spend their first mother's day together. I don't own OUAT or any of its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 2: Our first mother's day together

Emma woke up to the sound of banging and clanging coming from the kitchen, she looked at her alarm clock and saw it was only a few minutes after eight in the morning on a Sunday and groaned. Then she realized what was going on, it was mother's day morning, her and Henrys first one together. And Henry was probably down stairs making her some form of a breakfast for the occasion, normally this wouldn't be allowed, defiantly not in Regina's house but since she and Mary Margaret got back he's been staying with them at the loft. And normally her parents (god she still was not used those words) would help him but the couple decided to stay at granny's giving the mother and son some alone time for the morning for the special day. Emma knew that it had to be killing Mary Margaret not to be spending the morning with her seeing as that it was also their first mother's day together but she was so thankful she was getting this time with Henry. So Emma got out of bed and went down stairs to see what the kid was up to.

Emma made it to the bottom of the stairs before Henry saw her, before even saying anything Henry ran into Emma's waiting arms wrapping his little arms around her waist "Happy mother's day mom" ("mom" that was something else she was still getting used to but in a good way she was happy he felt she deserved the title).

Returning the hug just as strongly if not harder she said "Thanks kid, so what are you up to down here?"

"Making you breakfast… well trying to" with a sheepish grin following. He then went back into the kitchen area of the loft, disposing of the failed attempt of making pancakes.

"How about I give you hand there kid" Emma said as she made her way over to Henry.

"No!" Henry yelled "you're not supposed to make your own breakfast today I'm supposed to make it for you" matter of factly making Emma laugh softly to herself.

Raising her hands in surrender she said "Alright if you insist Henry" as she walks by she ruffles his hair causing him to laugh.

Once Henry manages to make some edible pancakes and makes them both a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon, the pair enjoys a relaxing breakfast. Then Emma manages to talk Henry into letting her help him clean up the kitchen, cause they both knew Mary Margaret would be upset if she came back to a messed up kitchen. "Alright now time for presents mom" henry said as he hurried to the living room.

"First breakfast now presents, isn't that going a little over board there kid?"

Henry looked at her with a tiny bit of hurt on his face "No mom it isn't, we've missed 10 of these, I was afraid this wasn't enough."

Now Emma felt bad, the kid really worked hard on trying to make today special for her she didn't realize how much this meant to her son. So she walked over to Henry and wrapped him up in a hug. "I'm sorry kid I didn't mean it like that." She pulled away from him and got him to sit down on the couch, keeping his small hands in hers. "It's just that Henry..." she paused trying to finding the right words. "I'm still trying to figure this whole mom thing out and that means this holiday is still new to me. I never had anyone to do this kind of stuff for when I was growing up so I really don't know what's expected for today I guess" giving Henry a sad smile which he returned giving her hands a small squeeze of reassurance. "As for the last 10 years Henry, you don't have to try to make up for those, the fact that I get to spend them with you now is more than enough of a gift to me kid." At this point both mother and son were fighting back tears, and Henry launched forward giving Emma the tightest hug he can manage, burying his face into her neck never wanting to let her go, which Emma felt the same exact way. "I love you so much kid, I always have and always will."

"I love you to mom" he said. After a couple minutes the mother and son finally released each other from the hug, Henry wiping away the tears with the back of his hand. Henry then reached over to the coffee table where his two presents for Emma sat and handed them to her. "Ok mom enough stalling open your gifts" he said with a smile.

She could not help but laugh at her son as she accepted the gifts from him "Alright kid lets she what we got here." She gave him a smile as she opened the first gift, inside the box was a small binder looking thing that read photos on the front. Emma opened it up and gasped it was a photo album filled of pictures of Henry growing up and from what she could tell they were in order by age, the last few pages where pictures of the two of them since she came to Storybrooke. Before Emma could help herself tears started forming in her eyes again she looked over at her son "Henry…."

"Before you say anything Regina won't be mad those are copies of the pictures, she still has the originals. I went and picked out my favorite pictures and got a copy of each made then put them in the book for you. Do you like it?"

"No Henry, I love it" she leaned over giving him a kiss on his forehead.

Henry looked relieved "Good," he said with a laugh "you had me worried when you started crying again." He then handed her the second gift.

It too was a box but thinner, once opening the box the tears started up again it was a clay hand print above the hand print it said Henry and under it had age 11. Emma knew this was something kids normally did in pre-school or kindergarten for a gift, making it all the more special that Henry thought of doing this for her now. "If your goal was to see me cry a lot today I would say it was a success kid."

"No, I was just trying to make it special" he said with such a bright smile.

Emma loved that smile; she could be in the worst mood and seeing that smile would take her out of it. Emma put her hand on his knee "Well kid you did, thank you so much for my gifts, they were so thoughtful and they will always be special to me" giving him a truly genuine smile of thanks "So what else do you have planned today kid?"

"Nothing really, I just thought we could spend some time together and watch movies."

"Sounds perfect Henry" and so that's how the mother and son spent the rest of their perfect first mother's day together just the two of them enjoying each other's company.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This story is something I wish we could have seen on the show, but sadly it doesn't happen on OUAT so had to come up with something myself. Until next time….**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a request from Jokermask18 for a sword fight (request made after chapter one) I'm assuming between Neal and Henry so this a au no magic emma kept henry story. I hope what I came up with fills the request Jokermask.**

 **I don't own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 3: Family fun

Henry like most little kids loved fairytales. He loved watching the Disney movies and being read the story books by his mom for his bedtime stories. Henry currently loved pretending to be a knight in shining armor, but more specifically he loved being his mom Emma's knight is shining armor. It's mostly been just him and his mom most his life, he had a dad but he wasn't around much, but lately he has been around more which made little Henry happy.

So for Henrys 5th birthday his parents decided to surprise him with a "knight training class" at the local rec center. The class was meant for kids 7 and under to spend a couple of hours learning to be a knight. They decided to hold off telling Henry what he was doing on his birthday until they were on their way to the center. Which turns out to be a smart move, at the age of 5 Henry is still small and is required by law to sit in a car seat that buckles him in, cause when they tell him on their drive to the center the kid gets so excited he can't sit still (both Emma and Neal were never more grateful for having to use a car seat for the kid).

The young family arrived at the center and signed in, and was then showed to the room the class was being held in. Once in the class a young girl walked up to them, knelt down to Henrys height and said "You must be Henry, would you like to come with me and get your knight gear on?"

The young girl received a loud and excited "Yeah" from Henry. He glanced back to his parents for a nod of approval, which he got, before going to the other side of the room.

A couple seconds later a man about the same age as them walked up to them "And you to must be Henrys parents" but continued before they could respond "so we ask that parents participate in the class as well especially when we get to the sword fighting part. This way all kids are always supervised." Both Emma and Neal got looks of worry on their face, the young man quickly realized he should clarify "Oh don't worry we used foam swords, it's just that some boys try taking things a little too far sometimes." All three adults had a small laugh at that.

Before they could walk any further into the room Henry excitedly ran up to his parents "Mommy, daddy look I'm a knight." The boy had on a plastic chest guard and helmet, a foam sword and what would a knight be without his noble stead, a toy horse to play ride with.

"Look at that buddy, you sure are" Neal replied.

"And an extremely handsome one at that" Emma added earning an adorable smile from her son.

The kids and parents where called by the two young people running the class to come take a seat, the kids on the floor and the actual seats for the parents. They told the kids that knights where men or women of honor who saved people and kept them safe, not just princesses but also whole towns. Then came the part all the kids were waiting for, the sword fighting. Parents where invited up to grab a sword, Emma encouraged Neal to go up and have fun with their son, she was happy with standing to the side and watching their son have a good time and take some pictures. The teachers gave the kids and parents some instruction on how to sword fight, much to the parents amazement the kids actually seemed to listen. After a few minutes of practice and giving some rules like no hitting in the face they were giving the go ahead to sword fight.

"Go easy on me buddy, I don't have as much fighting practice as you" Neal said. Which was true Henry like to pretend sword fight with an imaginary sword against imaginary creatures at home.

Henry just chuckled at his dad "ok daddy I will try."

Then so it began the father and son went back and forth trying to swipe at each other and blocking each other's advances. To say the duo was having a good time was a understatement laughing and giggling as the fight continued. Then Henry saw his opening, he launched his sword forward bring his sword between Neals side and his arm. Neal thankfully saw what Henry was trying to do. Once he knew Henrys sword was in place Neal brought his arm tightly to his side to keep the sword in place. "You got me" he said as he went down to the ground.

Henrys little arms went into the air in victory "Mommy did you see that? I got daddy" he excited said across the room.

"Yeah I did kid, you did a awesome job."

Henry then stood over his dads fake dead body and raised his arms in the arm again in victory as the class cheered for him. Emma decided then would be a good time for a picture.

Neal then got up off the ground and turned to Henry "Good job buddy, I'm going to go sit with your mom why don't you try that kid over there" he said pointing to a kid that just beat his dad knowing that class only had a few more minutes.

"That was quite the show you put on their daddy" Emma joked.

"Well it made is day, so it was worth it" Neal answered back "I hope you got a good shot of it on your phone." Emma nodded her head showing him the picture of Henry standing over his body. "Could you send that to me."

"Sure" Emma replied. It was then the kids where called over to take off their gear since the class was over. Naturally all the kids where bummed but when asked if they had fun it was met with a course of yeahs from the kids. Then they were told to have a good day and sent back to their parents. Henry came running over straight into his moms waiting arms. "Did you enjoy your birthday surprise Henry?"

Henry nodded and said "Yes mommy. It was so much fun." He leaned forward in his moms arms and gave her a big hug. "I love you mommy thank you." Then he turned to Neal "Thank you daddy."

Both parents smiled at him and told him you're welcome and that they loved him. Then they left the center knowing they just made their 5 year old very happy.

 **I hope you guys like this story. Again Jokermask18 I hope I fulfilled your request at least somewhat to your liking. Until next time readers….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back readers hope you are enjoying the one-shots so far. Just want to remind you all I accept requests revolving around SwanBeliever, if there are any specific other characters you want present in your request just let me know, and I will try to come up with something.**

 **As always I don't own OUAT or any of its characters just my imagination.**

 **This story is set in cannon in the show but in the future, maybe a couple years in the future.**

Chapter 4: My little man

The day has been perfect so far, they couldn't have asked for better weather, and everyone got where they were supposed to be when they supposed to be.

They exchanged their vows in front of their family and friends, and their wedding party consisted of only one person, her son Henry. Both Emma and Killian agreed the only person they wanted standing up at the altar with them was Henry, their little family. Immediately following the I dos everyone gathered in the backyard of the house belonging to the newlyweds, pictures where taken, people socialized, toasts where made then dinner was served.

Following dinner the dancing started. Emma and Killian had their first dance as husband and wife. David and Emma had a father daughter dance, which Emma felt guilty having since Kilian's mom has long since passed away and he had no mother to have the mother son dance with. When Emma went to leave the dance floor she was stopped by the deejay over the loud speaker "Hold on there Mrs. Jones you have one more dance" Emma looked at him confused "Your son Henry has requested a dance with his mom."

With a huge smile on her face Emma looked over at the special table for her and her boys, Henry already making his way to the dance floor. When he reached her he held out his hand "Mom can I have this dance?" She nodded yes and as they went to the center of the floor _you'll be in my heart_ by Phil Collins started playing ( _not the version from the Disney Tarzan movie there is another version_ ) and they started slow dancing.

Feeling guilty "I'm sorry Henry it never dawned on me you would want a special dance."

"It's ok mom, I just thought it would be a nice surprise for you."

"Well, it worked kid thank you" giving henry a kiss on his cheek. As the mother and son swayed to the music Emma was just reveling in the special moment with her son, making her think back to all those years ago when she sat in that jail cell staring at the scary little white stick with the pink plus sign saying she was pregnant. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep the baby, so she tried hard to not let herself get attached. And at first it worked, until she started feeling the baby stir inside her belly, when she no longer could just pretend nothing was there. That's when her plan went downhill, she purposely didn't learn the gender for the same reason, but something deep inside her told her it was the a boy. One day she found herself referring to the baby as her little man, she knew it dangerous but it no longer felt right to refer to the baby as well the baby, but she knew she still had to stick with the plan to give the baby its best change which she truly felt was not with her. Then the day came that she gave birth, surprising her that her gut was right that the baby was a boy, which to be honest she still didn't want to know. She refused to not only not hold the baby but not even look at him, knowing how hard giving him up was going to be she knew seeing and holding him would just make it harder to stick with her plan, her baby's cries making it even harder. The doctor quickly took the baby out of the room and in that moment and for now on he was no longer her little man he would be someone else's. Until 10 years later when he showed up on her birthday asking her to come home with him, and before Emma knew it he quickly became her little man again, and 5 years later he still was, she has never told her son about the special nickname she called him in her head or when she checked on him late at night when she couldn't sleep.

As the song came to its end Emma quickly wrapped her arms around her son giving him a hug, realizing how much she was truly happy he showed up 5 years ago. Emma pulled henry off the dance floor since the wedding guests came filling up the floor to start dancing. She then realized Henry had some tears coming down his face, she then brought her hands to the side of his face and using her thumbs to wipe away the tears. She then leaned in and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Emma decided in that moment to let her son hear her secret nickname for him, so after the kiss she brought her mouth close to her son's ear and whispered so only he could hear "I love you so much my little man." Emma pulled away from Henry bringing her hands away from his face and took one of his hands into hers. He gave her a knowing smile as if he completely understood what she just shared with him and a single tear left his eye at that.

At that moment Killian decided to walk over to his wife and step-son "Hey Swan, Hey lad, looked like you two had a nice dance out there." Mother and son just nodded "So Swan what do you say let's go join our guest on the dance floor."

Emma had to laugh "Sounds like fun" they take each other hands and start towards the dancefloor but she turned around "Thanks for the dance kid, save me another one for later?"

"Sure mom" with a smile.

And just like the rest of the day the rest of the night was perfect too. And nine months later Emma gained a second little man, who brought her just as much happiness and joy as her first little man.

 **Once again I hope you guys like the story. And I'm thinking of possibly writing a sequel to this please let me know if you think I should please. And don't forget to comment and make request if you have any. And just for a small note if you were wondering where I came up with song choice for Emma and Henrys dance, my cousin actually used this has her father daughter dance at her wedding and I thought it was fitting for these two. Until next time…**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this installment is within the show we love set within the end of season 5 and going into season 6. Henry learning something new about Emma's childhood.**

 **As usual I do not own OUAT just my imagination.**

Chapter 5: A puzzle piece to her past.

There wasn't much Henry knew about his mom, Emma's past. He knew she had a rough go of it in the foster system and didn't like to share about it. She understandably didn't want to burden him, her parents and Killian with details of her past but deep down she knew if and when she was ready they would be there to listen. He also knew that, although not many, she had some positive memory's growing up. The very few things he knew he learned during the year they spent together in New York. When this information came it was most often when he least expected it, he has found when Emma shared anything it was usually with him, her son. And today was going to be one of those days.

It was a rainy fall Saturday in Storeybrooke, Henry was in living room watching Sponge Bob as Emma finished cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast and Killian had left about 15 minutes ago to go help Belle at the library for a few hours. When Emma finished she started towards the living room. "Hey kid what are you watching?"

"Sponge Bob."

"Ah, ok" as she sat on the couch next to her son.

"Since when do you have a problem with Sponge Bob?"

"I don't. It's at least better than some of these other kid shows on tv."

"Mom I'm 13 still pretty much a kid I'm not that picky when it comes to shows, especially if it's a cartoon."

"Well their not as good as the shows I had has a kid." And that's when it dawned on Emma. She grabbed a couple of the remotes, pressed several buttons, and Netflix loaded up on the tv screen. "Kid your about to learn what good cartoon tv shows look like."

Henry gave her a confused look "What are to talking about mom?"

"A couple nights ago when I was on Netflix I started looking around, and I found a few of the shows I watched as a kid on here." Emma then turned back to the tv clicking a few more buttons and the shows popped up on the screen. "These where the best shows, 90's Nickelodeon, there was nothing better. We had _Doug, Rugrats, Rocko Modern Life and Hey Arnold._ There were others to but those where my favorites, it just sucks they don't have _Rugrats_ available on here."

Henry had to admit his moms excitement over these shows made him curious it wasn't often she shared something like this so he was all for it. "They look cool" he said as he looked at the posters on the screen. "Can we watch some then mom?"

"If it's ok with you kid." Henry gave his nod of approval "The weather outside is so crappy we can't do anything out there, so binge watching some shows it is" Emma decided to start with _Doug_ they watched several episodes which Henry seemed to really enjoy. So then she decided to introduce the kid to _Rocco's modern life_ part way through the first couple episodes Emma realized how adult the show was, she didn't realize that as a kid so she told the kid maybe they should watch it another time. "So Henry what do you think?"

"I really like _Doug_ , that friend of his…" it took him a minute to think of the name "skeeter was so funny. Can we watch more?"

"Sure I'm thinking some _Hey Arnold_ next." As Emma said this, the door opened and in came Killian, which made Emma turn around facing Killian as he walked in.

"Hello love" he said as he walked up to her giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hi lad, what are you two up to here?"

"Mom found some shows from when she was a kid, so she's showing me some."

"Well you two seem to be enjoying yourselves, don't stop on my account, please love continue." He said as he walked around the couch taking a seat where Emma made room for him on the couch next to her. Once he sat down she scooted close to his side and took ahold of his hand. Emma then looked over to Henry and waved her hand telling him to come closer to her. She held her arm out so Henry could cuddle into her side and wrapped her arm around him which resulted in him resting his head on her shoulder. And that's how the family spent the rest of the afternoon until it was dinner time, enjoying Emma's childhood favorite cartoons.

 **Well that came out to be the shortest story so far. So some new stills from the season 6 premiere came out, I can't wait for the new episodes to start. Don't forget to comment, like and follow. Until next time….**


	6. Chapter 6

**A guest requested for a one shot where Emma comforts Henry when she realizes he can't read (season 1 setting).**

 **Well based on how and why Henry ended up bringing Emma into town he obviously can read so I'm going to make it that he has dyslexia instead. So the guest who requested this story I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Comforting Henry

Just like the past few days Emma has been in town, she and Henry met at Granny's diner after school before Henry had to go home to Regina's. Emma ordered them both a hot chocolate with cinnamon then herself a grilled cheese because she didn't have lunch yet. Ruby brought out the hot chocolate and they chatted as they waited for Emma's grilled cheese Henry occasionally glance at his story book, once the sandwich came Emma focused on eating while Henry looked at his book. When Emma finished she pushed the plate to the other side of the table, since the two of them where sitting on the same side of the table. But when she glanced over at her son, he had a distressed and frustrated look on his face. Emma was confused he was fine literally a minute ago "Kid?" as she placed her hand on his shoulder. When he looked at her Henry had tears rolling down his cheeks. Emma scooted her chair back and held her arms out to her son, before she could even say anything Henry had quickly gotten onto Emma's lap, wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and buried his face in her neck and continued to silently cry with Emma's arms lovingly wrapped around his waist. Emma quickly found herself gently rocking the two of them back and forth and using one of her hands to softly rub circles on his back in effort to calm him down. After a few minutes Henry seemed to relax and lifted his head from her shoulder/neck but kept his arms around her shoulders. Emma grabbed one of the unused napkins to dry of henry cheeks that were tear stained, then handed it him to blow his nose, she remembered as a kid needing to blow her nose after a good cry. "Henry, Kid, what was all of that about?"

Henry glanced down at his lap as if it all the sudden was the most interesting thing in the world. "I have dyslexia" he said so quietly she just barely heard him.

"What?" she questioned.

"Dyslexia, it's a reading disability." He seemed ashamed by this like he caused this or something.

"Henry you have no reason to be embarrassed or ashamed that you are dyslexic. You are seriously one of the smartest kids I know, and I know for a fact you are going to do great things when you grow up" she said as she gently rubbed his arm. She lets what she said soak in, but she can see a worried look in his eyes, she has been seeing this look in his eyes for the past couple days, fear that she's going to leave town and leave him, she knew she had to as usual make sure he knew she's not going anywhere. "Henry I need you know this doesn't change anything, this isn't going to make me leave you or this town. If anything it makes me want to stay even more. I want to be here for you, to help you in any way I can" and she continues to rub his arm hoping it is having the calming effect she's going for. "You're stuck with me kid." She says with a small laugh.

Henry suddenly leaned forward and tightened his arms stilled wrapped around her shoulders giving her the tightest hug he could manage "There's no one I would rather be stuck with" he said into her neck. He released her from her hug and brought his hands to his lap but staying seated on Emma's lap then looking into her face "Thank you Emma, and thank you for making me feel better" he said with a smile.

Emma ruffled up his hair and said "No problem kid, that's what parents are supposed to do." She said giving Henry a genuine smile that clearly said I love you without actually saying it, and he did the same back. Emma glanced at the clock and saw it was time to getting going to the mayor's house "Well kid we better get you home" rubbing his back to encourage him it's ok.

With a sad look on his face he said "ok." As the mother and son walked Emma had her arm wrapped around her son's shoulders every once in a while giving his shoulder a squeeze or light pat the kid knew no matter what Emma was there for him. Showing him the love and support and assuring him things were going to be fine. Just being the mom he wanted her to be.

 **Ok guest who requested this I hope you liked it. Sorry it took a couple days to fill the request but I had a hard time figuring out what direction I wanted to go for this short. Until next time…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Moma bear Emma Swan requested for a one-shot of Neal, Emma and Henry enjoying Emma or Henrys favorite childhood movie with an appearance of Grandpa Rumple. So I will be honest Rumble is not my favorite ouat character but since it's your birthday moma bear I will include him. So happy belated birthday moma bear hope you enjoy the story.**

 **This is set in season 2. I don't own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 7: favorite movie

The flu was spreading thru Storybrooke like wildfire and Emma and Henry where no exception. Henry was first the kid woke up at about 11:30 pm complaining he wasn't feeling good; moments later he was rushing down the stairs to get to the bathroom, emptying out his stomach. Once Emma knew Henry was done she got him back upstairs, quickly learning her son insisted on cuddling and being cuddled when he was sick. Emma wasn't going to argue if that's what made her son feel better so be it. Then two hours later Emma found herself in the bathroom emptying her stomach out as well. When morning came it was clear that neither Emma nor Henry where going to work or school that day. But with everything going on and the threat of Regina and Cora, Mary Margaret and David didn't want to leave the two alone but neither could stay so they called the one person they knew didn't have to work and knew they could trust.

Neal knocked on the loft door as Mary Margaret and David where getting ready to leave, they let him in and wished him a good day. He made his way over to the kitchen with bag of several bottles of Gatorade, meanwhile Emma and Henry where making their way down the stairs with their pillows and a blanket. "Hey how are you guys feeling?"

"Like crap" Emma moaned.

"What mom said" answered Henry.

"Why don't you guys head to the couch while I get both you guys something to drink." Neal watched as the mother and son went to the couch both just plopping down on the couch and leaning on to each other both clearly wanting the comfort and also trying to comfort the other. Neal brought them over their drinks and couldn't help but chuckle "I think if you both lay down you will start to feel better faster instead of sitting up like that." Emma placed her pillow at one end of the couch and went to lay down, Henry quickly behind her cuddling up between her side and the back of the couch. Emma brought her arm around her son then draped her other arm over her middle. Once he was comfortable Henry then draped his arm over her middle as well. Neal stood there confused "Buddy why don't you lay down at the other end of the couch? That way both you and your mom are comfortable."

"It turns out Neal, our son likes to be cuddled when he's sick" Emma quickly defending her son to him and it was turning out so did she did as well and Henry gave a nod confirming her statement.

"Alright if you say so, you guys are the ones who have to lay like that." Neal said as he handed Emma the tv remote "why don't you find something to watch." He was about to sit down when his cell phone rang he looked at the screen to see who was calling then walked where he was out of ear shot to take the phone call.

Meanwhile Emma flipped thru the channels not finding anything on she switched it over to cartoon network for Henry then set the remote down. She saw Neal coming back over "Who was that?" thinking it was her mom already checking up on them.

"It was my dad insisting he had to come over to give me something."

"Did you tell him we are sick?"

"Yes I did, but he insists it's important so I told him come over. Find anything on?"

"No nothing."

"Well I say we watch a couple movies, how about your twos favorites."

"I think that will work. What about you kid?" Henry just nodded his head clearly just not feeling well.

"Emma is yours still _The Princess Bride_?" he received a nod "Ok, so what about you buddy what's your favorite movie?"

Henry slightly lifted his head up "Actually I have two _The lion king_ and _the sandlot_."

"Well I think we can fit three movies into our day." Then there was a knock on the door Neal walked over opened the door and there stood his dad.

"Hello Beal… I mean Neal."

"Hi papa" he just stood there a minutes "um… come on in."

"Thanks son." He took a few steps into the loft "Miss swan, Henry."

"Hi um… Gramps?" said Henry. The three adults could not help but laugh at the awkwardness of the situation here standing has Rumpelstiltskin aka the dark one and he's being called gramps.

"So the reason I came over was to give this to Henry, I know you can't use this yet but I wanted you to have it." Handing the boy a long object wrapped in cloth, upon seeing this Neal knew what it was.

Henry unwrapped the gift and it was a sword a real sword "Wow is this really real?"

"Yes it is, it was your fathers when he was a boy, I thought when you are ready for the real thing you could use it."

"Thanks" said Henry.

"Well I better be going, let you two rest."

Neal walked him to the door "Thank you papa, I like that Henry has something that is from my childhood."

"My pleasure son, go take care of your boy and his mother." Neal gave his dad a nod and closed the door.

"So who's ready to start the movies" Neal clearly said not wanting to talk about the visit "What should we start with _The Sandlot_?"

"Yeah dad start with that one." Neal put the movie in and pressed start. At three o'clock came their third and final movie ended Neal glanced over at Emma and Henry both completely knocked out. Neal couldn't help but smile at the pair he noticed 20 minutes earlier the two were both losing the fight against falling asleep. He quickly turned off the TV and recovered them with the blanket that had fallen to the floor. He just stood and watched them a minute Henry was stilled cuddled up to Emma side, his arm draped over her middle, his head resting between her chin and chest using it as a pillow. Emma's arm was wrapped around Henry and the other also draped over her middle and her head resting on her pillow but her chin was also slightly resting on Henrys head, both looked so peaceful and at ease being in each other's embrace.

Neal leaned over giving both of them a kiss on the forehead happy to know he can take care of his family and quietly said "Love you guys."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one shot. Until next time….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Readers! So todays one shot is set in season 1. But we are going to pretend that Regina didn't kill Graham, I truly believe had he not died he and Emma would have dated at least for a while. So todays story Emma, Graham and Henry go bowling.**

 **I don't own OUAT or it characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 8: Bowling night

Emma and Graham had a date tonight; they had been going out for a couple weeks now. But when Regina called Emma and offered her time with Henry she wasn't going to pass that up. Regina had meetings all day that wouldn't end until 7 or 8 that night, and asked Emma to make sure Henry did his homework and ate dinner. When Emma told Graham she would have to cancel he suggested the three of them go do something, that way she got time with both her guys. So Emma went and picked up Henry from school and took him to the station while they both finished their shift, and he could get his homework done.

At the end of Emma's shift she drove herself and Henry to the loft, so she could freshen up for the night and Henry could drop off his book bag they would meet at the bowling alley was the plan. "Alright kid I'm all set ready to go?"

"Yep" said Henry. He was excited to spend time with Emma and Graham, but he never been bowling before and liked that it was Emma taking him for the first time. "What are we doing about dinner?" he asked as they were driving to the bowling alley.

"Well they have food there Henry, although your mom probably won't approve of any of it." They both laughed about it. "But I was thinking pizza and some fries would be good. Does that sound good to you?" Emma was still learning about her sons preferences on food and hoped he was a typical kid and would like that plan.

"Really I get to choose?" clearly not having a say on what he ate often, Emma gave him a nod saying yes "Awesome, my mom I mean Regina would never let me have both pizza and fries for dinner at the same meal." The night just kept getting better for the kid.

Once all three where there they went inside and decided to eat dinner before bowling. They ordered a pizza and two adult orders of fries and one kids order and got drinks. After they ate they and got there lane and rented there shoes.

"Ok now Henry we have to choose the ball we use." He led Henry over to the kids section to choose while Emma got hers. "You can pick them up to see which feels better, they weigh different so some may be too heavy and some may be to light for you" Graham explained.

After test out a few Henry found the right one "This one's perfect." It was a multi shade of blue ball.

So then Emma and Henry went to the lane while Graham found one for his self. Meanwhile Henry just looked around in awe of the place "So kid what do you think so far? Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah this place is really cool Emma. And it even has a arcade over there." He said pointing to the other side of the building it made Emma laugh.

"You two ready to bowl" after getting yeses from both Graham got there score sheet already to go and allowed Henry to go first. He went up with Henry to show him how to hold the ball and how best to throw so he wouldn't hurt his self. Emma just stood back watching, she absolutely loved watching her boyfriend and son interact, from the outside you would think they were father and son, that the three of them where just a family enjoying a night out together.

When he felt Henry got it, he went and sat with Emma to allow Henry space to try it out "Thank you so much for being patient with him and showing him how to do this Graham." Emma said with a smile on her face.

"It's no problem Emma. Your lad is a great boy. You know in the time we've spent together at work and on our dates I see a lot of you in him, he is for sure your son."

"Really?" as tears started to form in her eyes, Graham just nodded his head yes. "When I saw him for first time, when I opened my apartment door all I saw was Neal. Then on the drive here, to Storybrooke, I saw a couple glimpse of me but I never thought I would hear that from anyone."

During this Henry took his two and before Graham could say anything else "Did you guys see that? I got a spare first try."

"That's awesome kid, that's not easy." She walked over to give the kid a hug and ended up lifting him up slightly off the floor and spun him around causing him to burst out in laughter.

"Yeah Henry great first frame" said Graham.

Then the three continued thru the 10 frames laughing and having a great time, truly from a outsider looking in they looked like a family. Henry managed to bowl a 120 for his first game, Emma got a 250 and Graham being the big shot he was got a perfect 300.

Henry was sad when it was time to leave "Bye Graham I had a lot of fun and thanks for teaching me." He walked up to Graham and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Henry. Its was nice to spending time with you and Emma." While hugging him back, then Henry walked over to Emma's yellow bug and got in "Well Emma that was a fun evening I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"I did. I'm really glad you suggested this, and the kid liked it. I think you impressed both me and my kid, I think your officially in." she said then laughed.

"To be fare I think I was in with Henry even before you even came to town." Graham looked at his watch "It's going on seven thirty you should get back to the loft before Regina."

"Yeah, thanks again Graham" then she kissed him "I will see in the morning boss." Graham kissed her back then headed to his car waving bye as he left.

"So kid think you would want to go bowling again some time?" she asked as she got in her car.

"Yeah, I really liked it. Would it be the three of us again?"

"Maybe, would you want it to be? Are you ok with me dating Graham?" Even though she didn't have custody of Henry and he didn't live with her his opinion meant a lot to her, Emma hoped to get some form of time with Henry officially and wanted to make sure Henry was ok with the situation, these thought both scared Emma and made her excited, it meant she was finding her home.

Henry thought about it a minute "Well yes but I would like to also go just the two of us, I like Graham but I also like it being just us too. And if you want to date him I guess that would be ok. Why?"

"Kid, as much as I like Graham, you are my main priority. You come first always and if you were not comfortable with me dating him then me and him can just be friends, he knows and understands you come first in my life." Giving him a smile and ruffled his hair while she drived to the loft.

He smiled back "I'm good with it Emma besides I can tell you really like him and I want you to be happy." Emma took one of his hands and gave it a squeeze while fighting back the tears that where forming in her eyes threating to come out, she truly had the best kid in the world.

"Thanks kid."

The pair got back to the loft with ten minutes to spare, and Regina picked Henry up thanking Emma for the help. Emma went to bed that night with a smile on her face, she finally found a guy who she could truly trust and she had the support of her son on him being in her life or just her son being in her life period, she never thought she would have any of this when Neal left her and when she had to let her son go, her luck was finally changing.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Please don't forget to follow and comment this story. Until next time….**


	9. Chapter 9

**I got a request from EmmaHenrySwan for from season 1 where Emma succeeds in kidnapping Henry in episode "An apple as red as blood"**

 **Before I start I want to say sorry for the wait on the request the comment did not show up until Friday but now here it is.**

Chapter 9: Getting you away from this place

Emma was driving her yellow bug down the rural road leading out of Storybrooke, trying to leave with her son Henry, getting him away from the craziness. When the kid realized they were actually going to leave the town he freaked saying they need to stay and break the curse, this was part of the reason she wanted to leave, but she also could not leave without her son, he begged for them to stay.

So here they are parked at the side of the road about to cross the town line "Kid I know you want to break this curse and give everyone their happy ending. But Henry the only person I care about right now, the only happy ending that matters is yours. If we leave, we won't have to constantly worry about Regina, she won't be able to keep us apart anymore."

"But can't she get you trouble if we leave? And have you thrown in jail again? Then we really would be kept apart I wouldn't be to see you anymore." Henry said this clearly worried about what his mom could do to his birth mom. He was scared for her, for both of them, this broke Emma's heart.

Emma sat there a moment and sighed "Alright kid I wasn't planning on telling you this right away, but we won't have to worry about that. The past couple days I've been in touch with some old friends, old sources off mine. One was my old case worker from when I was in foster care, I got back in touch with her a few years ago and she can help us kid. I don't want to get really specific here but I got prove and documents proving that at least for now, for the time being, Regina's custody should be temporally suspended. And since I am the one bringing them the evidence and since I am your birth mother I can get temporary custody of you Henry."

Henry had sat and listened to Emma carefully as she spoke. "Will she get into any trouble?" Henry asked clearly worried for the woman who raised him, as much as Emma disliked Regina she did do a great job with him, but in recent years Henry felt distant to her which is part of how Emma ended up in town.

"No, she won't be getting into any trouble. All we are doing is showing that it's not in your best interest to be in her care any longer. That she is no longer providing you a safe and supportive home like she should be. Henry this all ultimately up to you, put I want you to know whether this whole course thing is real or not Regina had no right to ever make you feel like you are crazy and had no right to threaten Archie and making him have you believe you could be sent away. Getting you away from that is all I'm trying to do kid. This is our chance at being together Henry, actually being mother and son again, legally without the worry of Regina changing her mind or something.

"Just one more question though Emma. What about your parents? They are your family too and we would be leaving them behind."

Emma had a feeling this was coming "I know Henry, but like I said before you are what matters here. They are adults, who can handle themselves, but you're a kid who means the world to me and I just want to make sure you're safe and happy. I gave you up Henry to give you your best chance and I feel like you didn't, I feel like I failed you and I want to make it up to you, I'm ready now Henry I want and I'm ready to be your mom." Tears where falling full stream now from both mother and son.

"Ok Emma" he said smiling to her "Let's go be a family." He reached over for her hand and didn't let go the whole drive to Boston even when he fell asleep.

 _2 months later_

Since leaving Storybrooke things have gone well for the mother and son. They moved into the apartment that Emma lived in when Henry came and found her, and it became noticeable homier since that night, pictures of the pair where placed around the apartment. The refrigerator became a Henry hall of fame of sorts showing of art work and school projects. Henrys comic books, video games and toys can be found scattered about, and he even has friends now at school.

Within a couple weeks with the help of a letter written by Archie Regina lost custody of Henry and her parental rights terminated. Emma now had temporary custody of him, she was currently working on getting her parental rights reinstated, they still had a couple months to go, but the case worker has no doubt Emma could do it.

It was at the end of the school year, they had two weeks left, and Emma like every day when she could was waiting outside Henrys school to pick him up. Henry quickly spotted his mom and ran into her open arms "Hey mom" he said excitedly wrapping his arms around her waist. The whole mom thing started two weeks ago, Emma never forced it she figured when he was ready he would say something, and he did during that week's movie night. They were in between movies and he simply asked if he could call her mom now, she knew he had been waiting technically since the first week she came back into his life, she said yes and he's been calling her mom since.

"Hey kid" wrapping one arm around him while her other hand rested at the back of his head, she still couldn't believe he was all hers now. "How was school?" she asked as she got him into the car to go home.

"Good. I got an A+ on that math test. And today Matt picked me for his basketball team at recess."

"That's really great kid" so happy and proud that her son was finally like any other kid. "So I ended up catching my recent case sooner than I thought today, so it's me and you all weekend kid."

"Yes!" Henry yelled pumping his arms into the air. Emma could not help but laugh at her son "What? I love when I get you all weekend mom, besides we have a lot of me and you weekends to make up for" giving her a smile. In Emma's eyes the kid had the best smile, she would never tire of it, and it could make her go from having the worst day ever to the best.

"I know kid, and I plan to try my best to make it up to you Henry. I love you so much I hope you know that" as she said that she reached and ruffled his hair then took ahold of his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Henry smiled at her "I know mom, I love you too. Thank you for bringing me here and fighting for me." As he said this they pulled up and stopped at a red light, he leaned over giving her the best hug he could manage with his seatbelt on.

Giving him a hug back "I would do it again in a heartbeat Henry. I will always fight for you." And the pair drove home to start one of the many weekends they will have together. And two months later Emma's parental right where reinstated, and Emma and Henry where officially mother and son again and nothing would change that.

 **Well everyone I hope you liked the story. I just want to say I don't know how the laws work for parental rights to be terminated or reinstated but I just guessed, if you do know and I got it wrong im sorry, my goal was just a happy ending for Emma and Henry. Until next time…**


	10. Chapter 10

**This one shot is a sequel to chapter 4 my little man.**

Chapter 10: My little man part 2

Henry sat in his room at Emma and Kilian's house, he had just finished his homework, and he knew he heard his mom come up and went into his little brother's nursery, and didn't hear her leave yet, after putting all his stuff away, he walked across the hall to his baby brother's room. Emma was sitting in the rocking chair holding the 6 month old, clearly had given him his bottle, burped him and was now rocking the little guy to sleep. After a couple minutes she carefully got up out of the chair and walked over to the crib, she lifted the baby from resting on her chest and brought him up lightly placing a kiss on his head. "Sweet dreams Liam. I love you my little man" and gently laid him down in the crib. When she turned around to walk out the room she saw Henry standing there, she walked out the room and quietly closed the door behind her. "Hey kid finish your homework?"

"Yep all done. Mom I thought I was your little man" he said teasingly remembering she called him that at her wedding, but it was never mentioned again.

Emma knew he was only teasing; they started down the stairs making their way to the living room "You are Henry and so is Liam. Henry you may be a teenager and he may be a baby but you both will always be my little men" by this time they were in the living room and now were sitting on the couch.

"Mom if you don't mind me asking how did that start?"

"Well um…" trying to figure what and how much to tell him. "It started when I was pregnant with you kid. I was afraid to get to close to you."

"Because you were placing me for adoption?"

"Yeah" she said slightly ashamed "But when I started to feel you move around I just found myself wanting to call you something other than the baby, somewhere little man came one night. And every night when they would turn the light off, that's when you felt the most alone, I would talk to you, you where what kept me from going insane. I would place my hands on my belly and talk to you, there were times I swear you knew when I needed comfort, and knew right where my hands where cause you would kick where my hands where always at the right moments." She said with a smile thinking about it, how her baby somehow could comfort her when she couldn't comfort herself.

"Wow. I really did that mom?"

"Yeah kid. When you brought me here to break the curse and you called me the savior I couldn't help but laugh at myself cause that's what I thought about you, you where my savior in a sense during that time." Without missing a beat Henry launched forward and wrapped his mom up in a hug that she equally gave back to him. "And I still think of you that way Henry, you and Liam you two are my only constants in this crazy town. I love Killian with all my heart but you two, I know I will always have you guys, and I know you will fight to the end for me and with me just like I would for my boys." And Emma now had tears falling from her eyes. She looked at the clock and saw that if they were going to start their family movie night they better get started now. "Alright kid enough with the emotional stuff" making them both laugh "go get Killian so we can start our movie night. And I will get the movie going and some popcorn popped."

Henry went and did what he was told and the family enjoyed there night together. That night when he went to bed he couldn't help but think about what Emma told him about the nickname she had for him and his brother. He knew jail had to be tough for his mom but he never had any idea that he made it more bearable for her, that him being there, growing inside her, made it less lonely in some way. She said it was mostly at night when she would talk to him she called him that he could not help but wonder if she still did. Henry still had some old toyish spy gear from a few years ago; one of them was a sound recorder that was activated by movement. But if he was honest he didn't know if she even came into his room anymore at night but it was worth a shot.

About a hour later Emma and Killian came upstairs for the night and Emma went to check on Henry like she did every night he stayed over, and like she did every single night with Liam. She stepped into Henrys doorway and just stood there at minute watching him peacefully sleeping, she just couldn't believe how fast he was growing up. After a minute she then walked up to his bed, tried moving some of the hair that fell into his face, she leaned over and lightly placed a kiss on his forehead and placed her hand on his cheek and gently rubbed her thumb on his cheek once she removed her hand she gave him another kiss and whispered "Goodnight little man I love you." She gave a smile and walked out and went and checked on Liam. The next morning when Henry woke up he checked the sound recorder, doubting it got anything, but he was wrong, his mom did indeed come him and she said it she called him her little man. Even though he was a teenager that name didn't bother him cause he knew it something special from his mom, and when Liam gets bigger he would make sure he felt the same way about the special name their mom called them.

 **Hope you guys liked it. Until next time…..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Before I start i just want to remind you readers to follow Swan Believer One shots so you will know when I update, so please follow, or if you could please let me know what I can do to make you want to follow this story thanks.**

 **So this one shot is set in the current time of OUAT. Henry being caught smoking weed.**

Chapter 11: What were you thinking Henry?

Emma glanced up at the clock, 10 more minutes she thought to herself, it had been a long day for the sheriff and she was ready for her shift to be over. But then she heard the familiar clicking of heels coming down the hallway that signaled Regina was coming oh great she thought. When Regina came around the corner she had a ashamed looking Henry with her, and had him by the arm, she normally never handled their son like that, this made Emma really confused. "What's going on you guys?" she questioned.

"Miss Swan our son is in some big trouble" this wasn't something that usually came out of the mayor's mouth, so Emma looked at her questionly. "Miss Swan if you please come take a whiff of your son and tell me what it is you smell."

Emma just looked at her "Ok?" she walked over to her son and took a whiff, weed, he smelled like weed. "What the hell Henry, why do I smell weed on you?" Henry just remained staring at the floor; he knew he was in major trouble with both of his moms. "Well?" He still didn't answer and Emma was getting mad at him, she knew this was not all like her son. "Henry Daniel Mills if you don't answer me right now…" she couldn't even finish her thought, she's never been mad at him like this before even during their year in New York.

"Henry, answer your mom. We both need an answer here; you've been dodging this question for 15 minutes now from both us, now out with it."

Henry finally looked up at moms and can tell that they meant it. "I was just trying it, I swear moms, and I've never tried it before today and swear I have no plans to try it ever again." Both Emma and Regina could tell he was telling the truth, relieving them both. "Are you guys mad at me?" he asked his eyes darting right back to the floor.

With Regina still standing by his side, Emma moved to stand in front of him and placed both hands on his shoulders "Not mad Henry, just very disappointed in you, I know that you know better than this. If you got caught by anyone else you could have been in even big trouble." She then looked over at Regina "It was you that caught him not someone else right?"

"Yes Emma. I had Henry meeting me at my office so we could go to dinner, and I finished early and I figured he would be outside waiting by my car already. When I got outside I saw Henry with a couple of other young men and he was passing one of them the joint. Then they both ran off."

"Henry who was these guys you were hanging around that smoke?" Emma asked, once again Henry wasn't answering. "Henry?"

"You don't know them; they were a couple of the lost boys that came back with us from Neverland" said Henry "Please don't arrest them or something mom, I don't need them to think I'm more of a goody two shoes then they already think I am" giving Emma a pleading look.

Emma sighed "Fine kid just this once. Now come sit down and tell us why you were smoking.

"At first it started just to get them to stop calling me a goody two shoes, but I don't know I guess I was curious. Didn't you guys try it at least once?"

"Yeah kid I did and I hated it. Regina?"

"Actually no, when we came to this world I just stayed in the town, I only left to go pick up Henry to adopt him. I never knew about it until recently, personally never saw the appeal" answered Regina.

"Really? Not even curious?" asked Emma.

"No, Miss Swan a substance that alters your thinking doesn't appeal to me" said Regina.

"So how much trouble am I in?" asked Henry

"I don't know Henry, me and Emma need to discuss this, I think we need to make sure we are in agreement on this one. Do you agree Emma?"

"Yes. Why don't I come over after dinner and we can figure it out" said Emma.

"Alright well Henry say goodbye to Emma."

"Bye mom, see you later."

"Bye kid, don't be causing any more trouble" Emma said ruffling Henrys hair. Then Regina and Henry left the station. Emma then looked at the clock again; her shift ended 10 minutes ago. Emma hated having to figure out a way to punish Henry, but she knew it had to be done, it was the only part of being a parented she hated, but it was for his own good.

 **Wow that one came out short. Again guys please give me some follows or let me know how I can get you guys to follow this. I'm really enjoying writing these and want to know you guys are liking them. Until next time….**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again everyone! So this one shot is sort of au. So as you guys should remember in season 3 we learned how Regina came to adopt Henry, and almost ended up giving him back. So in the one shot Regina did give Henry back and Henry was not adopted again by anyone.**

 **So this is set when Henry is two-ish, and Emma has learned her son was not adopted and plans to get him back.**

Chapter 12: Getting my son back

Emma was sitting in the small room by herself, nervously jiggling her leg. She was about to meet her son for the first time, she had never even seen him, when the doctor who delivered him tried to get Emma to hold him she refused to not only not hold him but not even look at him in an effort to make it easier to let him go, her baby's cries made it even more difficult. And before she knew it two years passed, then six weeks ago she was passing by a social serves building, it happened to be his birthday and she was thinking about him, she thought it was a sign she should check on him. Emma filled out the couple papers, then last week she got the call, he was not adopted and he was currently staying at a group home meant for babies and toddlers. Emma told his case worker, her name was Stacey, she was interested in gaining her parental rights back, and that she was in a much better position now to raise him, to be his mom. So here she was at the group home in one of the meeting rooms.

Then after 15 minutes of waiting, the door opened, and in came Henrys case worker, her arm was extended out indicting she was holding the child's hand, a moment later a cute little boy with shaggy brown hair in overalls came in, her little boy was adorable, she could feel the tears that where threating to start falling from her eyes. Stacey brought the boy over near Emma and knelt down to his height "Henry can you say hi to Miss Emma."

"Hi Emmy" he said with a cute wave and smile.

Emma got up out of the chair and got down to Henrys level "Hi Henry" she said with a smile, the threat of tears where only getting stronger.

Stacey turned to Emma "I need to get his stuff together for you. In the mean time you can get to know your son" giving Emma a smile. Then she turned to Henry "Henry will you be ok if you stay with Emma for a minute?" he smiled at her and nodded "ok I will be back in a few then" she said to the both and left the room.

Henry watched her leave then turned to Emma looking a little unsure "Hey Henry I have a surprise for you would you like to see?" She got a enthusiastic nod from him, so she grabbed her bag and pulled out two smaller Tonka trucks for him. Henrys little eyes lit up when he saw the trucks, they were the plastic small trucks that where perfect for his age, for a minute he just looked at them as she held them out to him but didn't take them. She set them down on the floor "Here kid these are yours, go ahead and try them out."

Then Henry got down on his hands and knees and grabbed one driving in circles around his body, he then stopped and looked at Emma and pointed to the other truck "Emmy play too?"

Emma chuckled, "Sure Henry I can play too." Emma grabbed the second truck and drove it around the floor like Henry, she stopped a moment marveling at what was happening, here she was playing with her son, something she truly never thought she would have the chance to do.

Then a couple minutes later the door opened to reveal Stacey she stood there to watch the pair play together she quickly noticed the toys did not belong to the home and figured Emma brought them for Henry. "Henry did Emma bring you gifts?"

He nodded "Yes, look truck."

"Did you tell Emma that nice word I taught you say when someone gives you something?" she asked gently.

Henry looked at Emma "Thank you Emmy" and he got up and gave her a hug.

Emma returned the hug, and could not help but notice how perfectly her son fit into her arms, where he belonged "Your welcome Henry I'm glad you like them." She then turned to Stacey "I figured cars where a safe bet with a little boy" she said with a laugh.

"With Henry for sure, if it has wheels and rolls he loves it. We actually have bigger versions of those in the play room; whenever he goes in there he goes straight to them" she said. "So out in the hallway I have Henrys bags, we just have a couple more papers for you to sign before you leave."

"Ok. What do mean bags, most kids only have one, I grew up in foster care to say bags isn't normal, it's usually just bag."

"Well a couple of days before his birthday we received a package addressed to him. It was sent by the woman who was supposed to adopt him as a baby, it was filled with fall/winter clothes for him, hence the bags, and it was a pretty generous gift."

"Wow" she said "She obviously cared about him why did she send him back?"

"I'm not sure he has always been the sweetest little boy, but her lose is your gain, you're getting a second chance with him, not many are so lucky."

That statement made the floodgates for Emma tears give way, all she could say was "Thank you" and smiled at Stacey.

Stacey then focused back on Henry "Hey Henry how would you like to go home with Emma? Did you like her?"

Her little boy turned to her and smiled then looked back to Stacey "I like Emmy, me live wit her."

"Alright well Henry can you grab your new trucks so we can put them in your bag, so you can take them home with you and Emma" she helped him put the trucks in the bag. "And Emma can you follow me so we can get those papers signed then you two will be free to go."

Henry stood by the door and when Emma came out he held out his little hand for her to hold, bringing tears to her eyes again, her little boy wanting to hold her hand. They want to the front desk and Emma signed a couple papers, while Stacey stayed with Henry explaining to him that he will be staying with Emma, and that she was going to be his new mommy, Emma went out to her car to install the car seat belonging to her son and put his bags in the trunk. When Emma went back inside she saw Stacey and Henry hugging goodbye "Are you ready to go home Henry?" Emma asked.

"Yes Emmy" then he turned to Stacey "Bye bye Stacey, see you soon?"

"Yeah buddy, I'm going to come make sure you like living with Emma."

"Otay" he said and waved goodbye to her.

Emma held out her hand for him to take, but he shook his head no and held up both arms indicating he wanted to be picked up, Emma chuckled to herself "Ok kiddeo I will carry you." She picked him up and placed him on her hip, once again he fit there perfectly it was right where he belonged. Emma smiled at Henry "Let's go home kid" and he gave a smile back as they walked to her car he laid his head on her shoulder, it brought a smile to her face remembering that was a symbol of trust from a foster kid, and she thought to herself, that's right kid you can trust me, and I'm not going anywhere without you again. After she got him strapped in his car seat they drove off to start there new live together.

 **I hope you guys liked this one, I really enjoyed writing it. And I might eventually write a sequel to this. Please don't forget to follow this collection of stories and leave comments. Until next time…**


	13. Chapter 13

**A guest asked for a one-shot of dark one Emma kidnapping Henry.**

Chapter 13: sorry kid

Emma paced around the basement of her house, well actually it was meant to be hers and Killian's. She had a job to do, a mission to complete, to put Excalibur and the dagger back together and get rid of the darkness. But everyone wanted to stop her, they didn't understand. The voices in her head of the past dark ones kept telling her they would use any weakness against her to stop her. She only had two weaknesses Killian and Henry. The thought of someone using Henry to try to stop her scared her. That would mean someone would try to hurt him, to hurt her pride and joy, her baby boy, like hell she thought, she had to protect him at all costs. The voices then asked about Killian, she just shooked her head, "I love him, but Henry comes first, Killian can protect himself Henry is just a kid he can't" she said out loud to herself.

So Emma texted Henry to meet her at the docks after school, people don't go down there so no one would see her take her son. Emma stood there waiting, she then heard footsteps "Henry, you came" she said.

Henry smiled at her, he was the only one that didn't look at her like she was different like she was some kind of monster, but he did know this Emma was different then his mom but he stilled loved and trusted her. "Hey mom, yeah why wouldn't I come?"

"I don't know your mom, my parents, Killian; I know they are trying to keep you away from me. They don't trust that I'm trying to help them."

Henry now stood by her "Mom it's not that they don't trust they don't trust the darkness" he was about to say something else when Emma waved her hand causing Henry to collapse.

She then waved her hand again and mother and son were surrounded by smoke, transporting them to Emma's house "I'm sorry kid, this is to keep you save, so no one uses you to stop me."

A little while later Henry woke up tied up to a chair "Mom? MOM?" he yelled.

Emma came around the corner "It's alright Henry your save."

"Then why am I tied up like I am a hostage or something."

Emma flicked her wrist removing the rope tied around his body "Henry I promise, this is all to keep you save, everything taking your memories bringing you here, I'm protecting you Henry, please trust me."

"Mom everyone's going to be looking for me, if they find out you took me…." He paused a minute "it's not going to make them trust you anymore than they do now."

"I know Henry, but in time they will see, I'm only trying to protect you" she then looked up at the clock "You must be hungry kid. Can I trust you to stay here while I make you dinner?" he nodded his head yes. "Ok I will be back in a few minutes." Emma went into the kitchen to make him dinner. "Alright Henry dinners served. You got grilled cheese, hot chocolate with cinnamon and I puffed you some onion rings from granny's."

Henry had to admit he was starving he gave her a smile of thanks "Thanks mom, looks good."

As he ate Emma watched, adoring her son, thankful she could keep him safe. She didn't know how long it was going to take for her to rid herself and the world of the darkness, but she would be damned if Henry got hurt in the cross fire of it, no one was going to hurt her baby boy.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this, especially the guest who requested this. Until next time….**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jokermask18 asked for a one-shot of au where Emma raised Henry in the EF and the two go questing to Camelot to free Merlin.**

Chapter 14: freeing Merlin

Emma was not your typical princess; she was a tomboy and a rebel. She never felt like being a princess, a future queen was for her. Unlike most princesses in the realm Emma didn't want to marry for status or anything like that, true rebel in most people's eyes. Then Emma shocked the kingdom when at 17 and not married turned up to be pregnant, and to top it off she wouldn't tell who the father was. And surprising to most her parents backed her up and never showed any form of shame in Emma. Snow and Charming, her parents, proving once again they were not the typical king and queen themselves, their actions involving Emma proved that, and also with their two sons Leo and Evan were also raised not in typical royal fashion. When Emma had her baby who she named Henry David was born she amazed everyone in what an amazing mom was, she excepted very little help with him, and he became her whole world and she his, her son was her little partner in crime.

 _9 years later_

Emma stood in her room in her parent's castle finishing up the packing for her and Henry for their trip. "Emma, you know we love and support you, but are you sure you should be taking Henry with you on this mission" Snow said then continuing "You have no idea what this Camelot is like, Emma this is an entirely new realm, your father and I have never been there ourselves, and you're going cause you got a letter asking the savoir to come release this Merlin?"

Emma just looked at her with a slightly annoyed look "Yes, I as the savior help people, and this Merlin has been trapped in this tree for centuries. As for Henry you know just as well as I do if I don't take him he will find a way himself and who knows what can will happen to him" and tears started forming in her eyes at the thought of something happening to her son "and if something happened to him because I didn't just bring him I would never forgive myself." All her parents could do is nod in understanding.

Just then 9 year old Henry came bursting into her room "Hey mom are we almost ready yet?" he asked excitedly.

Emma couldn't help but laugh and smile at her sons excitement he was always excited for a adventure with her "Just about kid" she walked over to her putting her hands on his shoulders thinking about what her parents said "Henry are you sure about coming with me? You can always stay here with your grandparents and uncles."

Henry got a sad look on face "Mom why wouldn't I come, I'm your partner in crime and it's a adventure with you, I would never miss out on that" he said with such seriousness. He then walked to Emma and wrapped his arms around her waist and spoked into her stomach "Mom please don't leave me behind, I don't want you to go alone."

Emma had her arms wrapped around him as well "I know kid, and I appreciate that" she then stepped back from Henry and crouched down so she was eye level to him "I just don't want to force you to come if you rather stay here. Besides your right I can't do this without you, without my little sidekick." Henry smiled at her, so she stood up and gave Henry a kiss on his forehead.

Then Charming spoke up "Well I guess that's my que to take your bags downstairs Emma so they can load into the carriage."

The family moved downstairs, Emma said goodbye to her parents and brothers, then Henry took his turn saying goodbye to his grandparents and uncles. Once the pair and their luggage where loaded into the carriage they were on their way to the ship that would be taking them to Camelot. Now on the ship "So kid ready for an adventure?"

"Yeah mom" he stood there a moment looking out to the water "where are we going again? And what do they need you for again?" Henry asked.

"The realm is called Camelot, and there is a sorcerer named Merlin who has been trapped in a tree for centuries. I guess there is a prophecy saying a savior, meaning me, can release him."

"Is it going to be dangerous?"

"Honestly Henry I don't know, neither my parents nor me know anything about this place. So that means Henry you need to listen to me, if I tell you stay you stay, understood?"

Henry smiled up at her "Yes mom, I promise."

Emma smiled at Henry "Alright" she said "cause I don't know what I do if anything happened to you kid, I would be so lost" she leaned over and gave him a kiss on top of his head "I love you so much Henry, always remember that kid."

Henry leaned into her side giving her a hug "Love you to mom." And with that the mother and son sailed into the sunset setting off on their exciting adventure.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. I just realized that I have been forgetting about putting not owning OUAT if that bothered anyone sorry. Until next time….**


	15. Chapter 15

**Swan has asked for a one-shot where Emma becomes a foster mom to give kids a chance she never got and in a twist of fate discovers one of her foster kids, Henry is actually her son and decides to get him back.**

 **I do not own OUAT or any of it characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 15: a crazy twist of fate

Emma walked around her home rechecking everything for the umpteenth time that morning. Emma with the help of several people, managed to find a great home for cheap, fix it up and turn it into a home she would have loved when she was in foster care, and thats what she planned to do with it, she got the licensing to become a foster mom. So here she was in the early afternoon on a Saturday waiting for the arrival of the case worker and two 7 year old boys. A few days before Emma had gotten the call saying that they had two boys, who meet 3 years ago at the age of four in a shared foster home and became friends. Luckily the boys had the same caring case worker who ever since has done her best to keep them together. Emma agreed to take them instantly.

Emma glanced out the window and saw the van turn into the drive way. She took a deep breath and went to the door "Hi!" taking a step outside "You must be the case worker Stacey right?"

"Yes, and you must be Emma Swan" she then turned to the two boys "This is Jeremey" she said putting her hand on the shoulder of a sandy blonde hair blue eyed boy, she gave him a smile and wave "And this is Henry" now putting her hand on the brown haired green eyed boy.

As soon as Emma looked at Henry it caught her off guard but she quickly shooked it off "Well welcome, Jeremey, Henry come on in boys" the boys stepped inside Emma quickly offered to take their bags "Well I think a tour will be a great way to start. Let's start upstairs to show you two the room you will be staying in and we can set your bags down in there." The room had a bunkbed against the one wall and a single bed with three dressers and some shelfs. "This will be your room, I will let you guys choose which bed you want to sleep in." The boys nodded saying ok.

Then Emma continued showing the rest of the house, showing them where her room was, and the other bedroom which was meant for girls, Emma had herself set up for up to 6 kids staying with her, then the main floors kitchen, dining room, living room and laundry room. Then came Emma's favorite room, the basement of the house, it was all finished with carpet and all, Emma set it up to be a hangout area/ play room. She had shelfs filled with all kinds of games books, toys and stuff. She also put a tv, dvd player and a couple of game systems for them as well.

When the boys say this they both said "Wow" with faces showing pure amazement.

"And we can actually come here, play games, video games and watch tv and movies" Henry asked.

Emma smiled, it was that kind of reaction she was hoping for with this room "Yes you can, once you're done with your homework" the boys smiles faltered a little, she walked over to them and took a hand of each boy into hers "Look boys, I want this home to be somewhere you feel safe and cared for, a home where you actually want to be. But I do have a few rules, one of which is homework being done before you go play. Do you think you can do that?"

The boys looked at each other then back to Emma and said "Yes ma'am."

Emma laughed quietly and stood back up "Please just call me Emma, the whole ma'am thing isn't necessary here, makes me feel old." After Emma showed them the backyard and all the stuff she had for outside and Stacey made sure the boys where all set and Emma knew a couple things about the boys and left. After Emma asked about launch, they ate on the way there, Emma and the boys went outside to break in some of the outside toys. "So boys I was wondering how would you two like to have some tacos for dinner tonight?"

"Yes!" Henry said a little loudly once he realized he giggled "sorry I really like tacos."

"That's ok Henry, nothing wrong being excited. What about you Jeremey?"

"I like tacos, as long as there are no tomatoes." Henry nodded in agreement.

Emma chuckled "I can do that. How about this, I will put the toppings on the side and you can choose what you want on the tacos." The boys gave her thumbs up. And the rest of their first night went good.

Before Emma knew it three weeks went by in a flash. And she and the boys had grown close, especially Emma and Henry, she wasn't sure why but she felt a instant bond with him. So now here they are on a rainy Saturday, Emma and the boys case worker Stacey had talked a lot over the few weeks, and one night Emma had told her how she had given up a baby for adoption, and how especially since letting the boys into her life she wondered about him. The details sounded familiar to her and she couldn't remember why, but then she looked at Henrys file again for something and it clicked, Henry was Emma son, and she had to tell her. So that's why she was coming over this rainy day.

"Wait a minute, Henry, the little boy sitting in my living room, the little boy I've been taking care of almost a month, is my son?"

"Based on everything, yes I really think so."

Emma couldn't believe it "So where do we go from here? I mean my son is sitting in the other room, I've gotten to know him, and there is no way I can't do something." She sat there a minute. "Is it possible to legally become his mom again?"

"Yes there is. It's called getting your parental rights reinstated, but it's not up to only you Emma, Henry has a say in this too. We will have to ask him before we start any paper work, this can be quick and only take a few months, or it can take up to a year."

"I will do whatever it takes Stacey. I love that little boy in there, I always have, I can't turn my back on him a second time" she then glances to the living room hearing the boys laughter as they watch a movie. "If I'm completely honest I love both of those boys."

Stacey smiled at Emma "I know Emma; I can see it on your face when you look at them, hell even when you think about them."

Without another word Emma got up and went to the living room, Stacey following closely behind "Henry, Jer can I talk to you guys a minute." She grabs the remote and pauses the movie.

"Sure Emma what's up?" asked Henry.

"I don't know where to start" she thought a moment "Henry what do you know about your mom, your birth mom?"

"Nothing really, just that she was young, and she wanted to give me my best chance."

The second part of that statement took her off guard "How do you know that?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders "That's what Stacey told me last year, when I asked why I don't live with her, she said my mom couldn't take care of me, but because she loved me she gave me to people who could take care of me." This brought tears to Emma's eyes; she looked over to Stacey who just nodded. Jeremey meanwhile just sat there listening to all of this. "Why do you ask Emma?"

Emma looked over at Stacey who nodded to her to go ahead "Well kid" taking his hand "Me and Stacey have been talking a lot since you two came to stay here, and I told her something" pausing a moment to get the nerve to continue. "And there are things in your file that match what I told her, so what I'm trying to get at is that Henry I'm your… I'm your birth mom Henry." Both his and Jeremey's mouths dropped open, Henrys looking hurt as well "That's what me and Stacey where talking about in the kitchen, I just found out a couple minutes ago." She gave him a minute "And if you're ok with it Henry I would like to become your mom again. Get my parental rights reinstated."

Without saying anything Henry got up and stormed outside, Jeremey following right behind him. Emma gave them a minute before she headed outside once she reached them, before she could say anything Henry said "What about Jeremey? He doesn't have anyone; I'm his friend, his family."

Emma gave them a smile "I know Henry. Jeremey is more than welcome to stay here still." She grabbed each of the boys hand in each of hers. "I'm just looking for a second chance here Henry." She waited a minute "What Stacey told you Henry was right. I wasn't ready to be a mom, I felt like you deserved so much more than what I could give you. Giving you up felt like my only choice, the only way you would get your best chance" tears where threating to fall now but she needed to keep it together. "But now I see I didn't, you were supposed to be adopted, having the life I couldn't give you."

Henry now had tears falling down his cheeks as well "Really? You loved me, even then?"

"No Henry, I have always loved you, there was never day I didn't think about you" she then paused a moment all three of them had tears on their face, drying their faces with their sleeves. "And these past three weeks have been amazing with you guys, I love you both so much. So Henry would you like to give this try? I mean it really wouldn't be that different then this now but now we are trying to make it permanent."

"Yeah let's do it" giving Emma a smile. "Stacey can she be my mom again?"

Three months later Emma, Henry and Jeremy stood in the court room as the papers where signed making Henry her son again, and the judge looked at them and said "I'm proud to introduce Henry David Swan. Congratulations you two you are a family."

Then another six months later they were back there again but this time Jeremy was joining the family, when the papers where signed the judge looked at the family and smiled "It's not often I get the pleasure to give two great kids like these two a family, Miss Swan I just want to say in the short 6 months they have been with you, you clearly have given these boys more love and support then they have been given in other homes, I raise my hat to you. With that being said I'm proud to introduce Jeremy James Swan. Now go be a family.

The three walked out of the court house hand in hand, giving the boys hands a squeeze "So boys let's get home."

The boys looked at each other than at Emma and said together at the same time "Sounds good mom."

 **Well I hope you guys liked it. I have to admit I really enjoyed writing this one, and got a little carried away with it, but hope you enjoyed it anyway. Until next time…**


	16. Chapter 16

**This one shot is au, Emma kept Henry (he's 6ish) and is with Neal.**

 **I don't own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 16: Mommy's a superhero

Emma walked through their apartment door, it had been a long first day on her first solo bail jump job. Looking at the time Emma knew Neal should be in Henrys room tucking him in for the night, so she put down her stuff and made her way down the hallway to Henrys bedroom, she paused outside the door way when she heard their voices.

"Daddy why isn't mommy home yet?" Henry asked.

"I told you buddy, Mommy is working, she's catching a bad guy."

Henrys eyes lit up "Like a superhero?" Henry had in the last few months really gotten into superheroes, so naturally this was awesome to him.

Neal chuckled, as did Emma out in the hallway "Not quit Henry."

Henry looked at him questionly "Well I think mommy is a superhero" folding his arms across his chest.

"What makes you think that Henry?" with a smile on his face curious to his sons answer. Emma was curious as well.

"Because mommy is strong and brave, and she takes really good care of us, like when we get hurt or are sick" he said so certain about his answer making Emma smile to herself. "And she always saves the day when you ruin dinner daddy." Emma had to quickly cover her mouth to stifle the laugh that came.

Neal couldn't help but laugh "That is true Henry. You're a really lucky kid you have a pretty great mommy." Emma's eyes started filling up with tears.

"She is dad. And I think mom is a even better superhero then batman and superman." Then the tears really started falling for Emma, those where Henrys favorite superheroes, and the fact he thought she was better than them meant the world to her.

"That she is buddy" said Neal.

Emma decided she better go in now, she quickly dried her eyes and went in "Hey guys."

"Hi mommy."

"Hi babe" Neal noticed that Emma had been crying but didn't say anything.

"Did you get the bad guy mom?"

"I sure did Henry" she then raised a eyebrow at him "and shouldn't you be asleep little man" tapping Henry on his nose.

"Yes" he said sheepishly. His parents tucked him in and gave him goodnight kisses. "Night mommy, night daddy love you."

"Love you too buddy" said Neal

"I love you too sweetie, goodnight" giving him a smile. They left his room shutting the door behind them.

"So how much did you hear?" asked Neal.

Emma blushed "That Henry thinks I'm a superhero, and a even better one than batman and superman."

"No wonder you cried that's quit the complement from him" he gave her a kiss "but every word is true Emma you are such a great mom, he's a lucky kid."

"Thanks" giving him another kiss on the lips.

Then they heard Henry yell "Mommy" from his room "That's your que mommy" Neal jokingly said.

She started toward Henrys room "Coming kid."

Neal watched Emma go into their sons room with a smile on his face, starting to see what Henry meant she defiantly was a super mom, she never complained about anything regarding Henry not about late nights when he was sick, not when the kid was difficult about going to bed, she was just truly a amazing mom.

 **So this just randomly came to me, hope you enjoyed it. Until next time…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jokermask18 asked for a sequel to the Camelot quest which is chapter 14. Freeing merlin. Where Emma frees Merlin and the two team up with Rumple to save Henry from Arthur.**

 **I don't own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 17: Freeing Merlin part 2 (saving Henry)

Emma had completed her mission; she freed Merlin from that tree. But now there is a bigger problem that jerk Arthur has taken Henry hostage, and for the dark ones dagger. Emma was never more grateful her mom taught her to communicate with animals, she sent word home via a bird that they needed Rumple, but the dark one was still being held in a cell, just like he was back when Snow was pregnant with Emma and they needed the dagger. Emma knew it was an extremely risky move to bring him out of that cell; it helped keep his powers at bay. But her son Henry was worth the risk, if she lost him, she wouldn't know what she would do, he was her whole world.

A couple days later Emma met a boat with the best men in her kingdoms army and Rumple, they had a smaller version of his cell made, he traveled in the box shaped cell. When they docked they were given the dagger, and Merlin did his thing to subdue Rumple so he could not wreak havoc. They traveled the day's journey to Arthur's castle, they were greeted up front by Arthur himself "So, I take it you retrieved the dark one dagger?"

"Yes, we not only have the dagger but the dark one himself. Merlin was able to see that if we got only the dagger you would send us away wanting him as well, save us all sometime" replied Emma.

Arthur turned to Merlin "Well aren't you so insightful seeing as your premonition of me with getting the sword from the stone was not full of truth."

"Premonitions like about you when told years in advance can change Arthur, ones only a day ahead can be seen as truth" Merlin answered.

"Ok enough" said Emma "Before we hand over the dagger and for whatever reason you need Rumple, I need to see Henry, I need to see you have not harmed him."

"Before that I wish to explain, you see although the dark one lives in your realm, in your kingdom his magic has done much to harm in my land, I wish to rid him, using the dagger to combine with Excalibur, of the power and destroying the darkness as well." He then gestured to a couple guards, and out came one holding Henry by his arm, he was gagged and hands tied together behind his back.

"Henry" gasped Emma.

Then out of nowhere "Oh enough already" said Rumple and he flicked his wrist causing Arthur and his several of his guards where lying on the ground out cold "Boy you may want to go to your mother now." Again with a wave of his hand the gag was gone as well as the rope tying his hands.

"Mom!" cried Henry.

He ran straight into Emma waiting arms she lifted him up to hold him "Oh Henry thank god you're alright" and started kissing him all over his face causing him to go into a fit of giggles.

"Mom… stop I'm ok I promise" he got out between giggles.

Once Emma took a look over her son she turned to Rumple "Thank you, you saved my son."

"Your welcome dearie, I to know what it's like to have a son taken away, I was not so lucky."

"But this doesn't change anything" she holds up the dagger "I command you dark one to continue to listen and not give us any problems as we travel back, and you will go back into your cell when we return."

She then walks back over to Henry and wraps her arm around his should bringing him into her side he wraps his own arm around her waist "Can we go home now mom?"

"Yeah kid, I don't about you but I'm ready to sleep in my own bed again." She then looks at Merlin "Thank you for all your help Merlin, I hope that you find the peace you are looking for now that you're out of that tree."

He gives her a smile "Emma it is I who should be thanking you, you released me from the tree, I to hope that I find peace, in order to do so I made need to travel to a new realm to do so."

She holds out her hand and they shake hands "Well good luck to you" she then turns to Henry "Come on kid lets go home" pulling him more into her side for a hug. Emma, Henry and along with the guards and Rumple made their way back to the ship and sailed away. The mother and son content in each other's arms, wondering if and when their next adventure will be.

 **Until next time…**


	18. Chapter 18

**So first before I continue a guest asked about a one shot where Emma learns toddle Henry is still in foster care instead of adopted so kidnaps him wanting to save him from the same childhood she had. So guest who asked this I actually sort of already did something similar in chapter 15 a crazy twist of fate if you want to check that out. I may eventually write this out in the future I just think it's too soon to write a second story similar to one I already wrote that isn't a sequel. Hope you can understand this, and continue to read the one-shots posted here.**

 **So back to the current one shot, a guest asked for a sequel to chapter 13 where Henry escapes but Emma catches him and takes precautions to make sure he can't escape then comforts him with the truth about Camelot.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 18: Sorry kid part 2

A couple hours after feeding Henry, Emma sat in the other room, clicking away at the laptop sitting on her table, Henry sat in the living room on the couch playing the video game Emma proofed there for him to play, although he was playing the game he was trying to think of a way to get out of the house. He knew his other mom had to be worried sick about him, and Emma took his phone so he couldn't even text her to say he's fine don't worry. He paused the game and stood up "Mom can I go use the bathroom? I really need to go."

"Of course Henry, second door on the right" she said then went back to her computer.

Henry got in the bathroom and closed and locked the door. He as quietly as he could opened the window, before he left he flushed the toilet, then turned on the sink to make his mom think he was actually using the bathroom. He slid out the open window, and slowly lowered himself to the ground and started to make his way to front of the house. He looked over his should to check behind him and he ran into to something, he looked back to in front of him, it was someone. "Mom? What are you doing out here?" he asked trying to sound innocent.

"Henry, what are doing, being out here is dangerous. We can't trust anyone right now" and with that she grabbed his arm and guided him back inside the house. She had him sit down on the couch and she was now facing him "Henry I thought I could trust you wouldn't go anywhere. Now I'm going to have to make sure you can't leave, hold you in here." She waved her hand creating a barrier that would not allow Henry to leave, but also would not allow anyone else in.

Henry was now getting mad "You can't trust me?" he said raising his voice "Well I thought I could trust you mom, you were always the one person I could trust."

"Henry I'm your mother of course you can trust me."

"Really?" now sounding both mad and annoyed "Cause from were I'm standing your no better than anyone else in my life" guilt now forming on Emma's face "Why aren't you asking for any help, your once again trying to do, well whatever it is your trying to do, by yourself. Mom you don't have to do this by yourself you have me, mom, grandma, grandpa and Killian you have so many people that would help you if you're just honest with us" Henry said now in tears.

Emma quickly went and sat down next to Henry wrapping him in a hug, feeling the walls that have built up in the last few days, opening allowing Henry in "Henry I wish it was that easy, but with everything that happened in Camelot it's not that simple."

Still hugging his mom back, and still lightly crying he said "Mom please it can be. Please just tell me what happened. I swear I will listen and won't judge anything you say."

Emma continued to hold her son another minute then she pulled away from his hug, she gently wiped away the tears that remained on Henrys cheeks. Emma went on to explain everything about the dance, Regina pretending to be the savior, how she regrettably forced Violet break his heart for fresh broken heart tears, and then finally what happened with Killian and him becoming a second dark one. "So Henry I need to bring together the dagger and Excalibur so that I can rid this world of the darkness once and for all."

Henry sat there trying to take in all that Emma just told him, he reached his hand out and took hold of hers and gave it a squeeze "Mom I'm not going to lie I'm not happy about all the lying, and it's going to take time but I know I will forgive you. But in the mean time I promise I will help you figure this out. I love you mom." He said now hugging her.

She hugged him back "Thanks kid" giving him a kiss on the cheek. She knew it wasn't going to be easy to do this, but having her son on her side could only help.

 **So I hope you like this. I'm glad you guys liked part 1 so much. Until next time….**


	19. Chapter 19

**So this one-shot is set in the same story line as chapter 1, where Emma kept Henry and she and Neal are together. This is a one-shot where Emma had baby Riley, Henry meeting her.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 19: Meet your sister

Emma sat in her hospital bed, looking down at the little bundle in a pink blanket in her arms. Cherishing the moments with her daughter, she never thought this would be her life. Growing up in the foster system, having any form of a family seemed like a distant dream, including one of her own. The thought of having kids was not something she ever considered, how can she be a mom when she never had one, but then she had Henry, held him, looked in those innocent eyes and she knew she had to at least try. She never once regretted it. Then seven months ago after several at-home pregnancy test and a certain positive blood test Emma was becoming a mom again, the biggest difference was Neal was by her side, but not only him she had her son as well. Telling Henry had to be the scariest part, although he was seven and halfish you never know how a kid will react to the news of a baby, but he thankfully took it well. He had moments of doubt but thankfully Emma was able to relieve him of any fears, making sure he knew their love for him would never change all this means is that there love would grow larger.

As she sat there Neal came out of the room's bathroom "Hey" he said quietly "how's our little girl doing?"

Emma just smiled down at her daughter "She's good. And I think she ready to meet her big brother" she now looks towards the door "who I'm sure is out there eagerly waiting to come in here. Why don't you go get him, I'm ready to see my boy." She said smiling at Neal.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute." He walks out to the waiting room where their son was sitting waiting with a couple of friends who stayed at the house with him when they came to the hospital. He spotted his son, who then spotted him back and Henry ran up to his waiting arms. "Hey buddy your mom and sister are ready for you, ready to go in and see mom and meet your sister?"

"You bet dad" the now eight and a half year old said.

"Ok but first remember when you go in be quiet and be gentle with mom; bringing your sister into the world was tough." Henry nodded looking a little bummed "but you can still give your mom hugs and kisses buddy just be gentle with her ok?"

Neal clarifying himself made Henry feel better "I can do that dad, can we go see mom now?" Neal chuckled and nodded his head yes.

When Henry opened the door to his mom's room he couldn't help but smile when he saw his mom holding the little pink bundle. She then looked up and saw Henry and smiled at him "Hey kid come here and meet your sister" she said tapping her hand at the open space next to her on the bed, indicating she wanted her son to join her on her bed.

Henry started over to the bed; meanwhile Neal came into the room and sat down in a chair giving the mother and son some time just the two of them and the baby. Henry carefully climbed up onto the bed "Hi mom" he leaned over giving his mom a light hug "I missed you."

Emma leaned over returning the hug and gave her son a kiss on top of his head even though it had only been 10 hours since she left the house to come to the hospital but she missed him all the same clearly he felt the same way. "I missed you to kid" she gave him another kiss on top of his head. She then looked at her daughter "Well Henry you want to meet your sister."

Henry sat up a little straighter to get a better look as Emma tilted the baby a little so he can see her face. He smiled at his sister then looked up at his mom "She's so small mom" he lifted is hand to try to hold her little hand, and she quickly grabbed a hold of his finger making him chuckle quietly "What's her name?"

"Henry I would like to introduce you to Riley Marie Swan" she said with smile, both kids currently had her last name, and if she and Neal ever got married she would change it to Cassidy.

Henry continued to smile at his little sister, he was first to admit he was nervous to have a little sibling, scared his parents would love him less. He knew deep down his parents, especially his mom loved him with all their hearts, Emma especially he was a mama's boy after all. Emma shifted herself some then brought her arm around Henry just wanting to hold her both her kids. After a few minutes "Would I be able to hold her?" he asked glancing to Emma then Neal.

"Yeah Henry of course you can, she is your sister" said Emma with a smile "just wash your hands first please kid." Henry went into the bathroom "Neal do you think you can help him out, I'm not ready to get up yet."

"Sure babe" then Henry came out "Ok Henry sit down in the chair." Henry did then Neal grabbed a pillow to help him hold Riley. "Remember you have to support her head" he adjusted the baby so she was mainly on the pillow but Henry was still somewhat holding her. Emma watched from her bed enjoying watching the scene playing out in front of her.

Once he and Riley were comfortable Henry looked down at her "Hi Riley, I'm your big brother Henry. Do you want to know something?" as he asked his question is sister opened up her eyes and gave him what looked like a smile, making his smile grow bigger. Emma quickly grabbed her phone and took a couple pictures of her two babies. "We have the best mom in world" Emma could feel tears starting to threaten to fall "we have a good dad too, but mom she's always been there for me, always fought for me, and she will for you to." He then leaned down to kiss his sister on her head. He then looked up at his parents. First his mom still laying in her bed her eyes filled with tears, then his dad, whose eyes where watery. "Dad I know you couldn't help not being around, you did it for mom" they both looked over to her and the three shared a smile "you are a good dad though. It's just that mom is pretty awesome."

Neal put his hand on Henry shoulder "I know Henry, I'm not upset about what you said, its true I can't be upset by the truth" giving Henry a smile "But I'm here now, for your mom, your sister and you."

Then Riley started getting fussy "Alright sweetie let's get you back to mommy" Neal said as he took the baby from Henry and took her back to Emma "there you go Riley here's mommy" as he placed her Emma's arms.

"Hey baby girl" as she gently brought the girl to her chest letting Riley rest against her, and the little girl quieted down "there you go you just wanted mama, didn't you" looking at Neal "Guess she's going to be a mommy's girl for now" she was now focusing on the baby again "Hey Neal how about you go down to the cafeteria and get us some food."

"Alright, Henry want to come with me?"

"He can stay here Neal" said Emma. Neal left the room, and Henry made his way back over to the empty side of Emma's bed "You can sit with me kid if you want."

Henry didn't waist a second cuddling back up with Emma and Riley "Mom you don't think I hurt dads feeling did I?" asked Henry looking guilty.

"He knows you didn't say it to be mean kid. Your dad still has a lot of guilt about missing the first two years of your life, and sending me to jail, which he then came forward, if he didn't we wouldn't be together kid there's no way I could have kept you."

Henry leaned in closer hugging her "I love you mom, I'm glad we got to stay together."

That brought tears to her eyes "I love you to Henry" giving him a kiss on his cheek "And remember even with Riley here now I still love you to pieces kid, you where my first baby and you will always have a special place in my heart." She then brought her attention to Riley who had fallen asleep on her chest "And you my baby girl, I love you so much too" placing a kiss to her head.

A few hours later with Riley in her hospital crib, Neal asleep in the chair next to the baby, and Henry asleep on the bed next to her, Emma took out her phone and looked at the pictures she took earlier of Henry and Riley it brought a tear to her eye, the first picture of her two babies together, Emma set it as her phone wallpaper. So that every time she turned on her phone that will be the first thing she sees, the two most important people in her life. She then went to sleep with a content smile on her face with her own little family in the room with her.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm so excited for the season 6 premiere tonight. Its been a long summer hiatus. Until next time…..**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone! How did you guys like the season 6 premiere? I liked it; it did a good job setting up what this season is going to be like. But don't like the idea of Emma's life being at stake, but I know our heroes will figure it out.**

 **Anyway this one-shot is set season 2 after Emma and Mary Margarete got back from the enchanted forest, Henry having missed Emma fakes sick to spend time with her.**

 **I don't own OUAT or its characters. Just my imagination.**

Chapter 20: I need a personal day

Emma knew Henry was faking being sick, what she didn't know was why. Henry generally liked school and didn't miss, well except the day after she brought him home when they first met, so why was he trying so hard to miss today. Mary Margarete went ahead to school, and David said he can handle the station by himself, so she stay and take care of Henry.

So Emma made her way upstairs to her and Henrys room, to see what was going on with her kid. "So kid" she started "want to tell me why you're faking sick? Why you don't want to go to school today?"

Henry faked coughed a couple times "What do you mean mom? I'm not lying."

Emma internal lie detector went off immediately "Kid are you forgetting about my superpower I could tell you where faking it right away" Emma raised her eye brows at him "so you want to tell me what's wrong?" she then walked over and sat on their bed.

Henrys eyes immediately darted to his lap, he was caught "It's just that" tears welling up in his eyes "I missed you, when you and Mary Margarete where gone, I didn't know if or when you were coming back and I… I… missed you and just want to spend time with you."

Now Emma with tears in her eyes, launched forward wrapping her son up in a hug, with him in her arms she moved herself to the middle of the bed, her back against the headboard holding Henry against her front. "Oh kid" as she kissed the top of his head and running her fingers thru his hair "I know I missed you like crazy too" she continues to run her fingers thru is hair, she can feel his crying is slowing down, knowing it was having the calming affect she wanted "poor Aurora and Mulan where probably so tired of hearing about you, cause all I did was talk about you." She let out a light laugh.

Henry did as well, wiping away some tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, but still being held to his mom front "Really? You talked about me?"

Emma let out another small laugh "Yeah kid I did" she loosened her grip on Henry some, and he turned around so he can lean his back up against her front, she moved her arms to wrap around his shoulders and chest holding him against her "who else would I talk about, I didn't realize just how big a part of my life you are until then" giving his body a light squeeze "but apparently enough to talk their ears off." They sat there like that a few minutes, Emma just holding her son "Look Henry I get that you missed me and want to be with me, but that's not enough reason to miss school kid" ruffling up his hair a little.

Looking a little guilty "I'm sorry mom" he brought his hands up to hers, and held them giving them a squeeze.

"It's alright kid, I will give you a pass this time, but your butt is going back Monday" giving his body a little nudge "let's move downstairs kid."

The pair moved downstairs and Emma poured the two of them a bowl of cereal and they sat and ate in silence for a couple minutes, Emma just trying to think. "I have an idea Henry" he looked at her questionly "to help you with missing me while you're at school, if at any point in between lessons you're missing me, let Mary Margarete know and she can send you into her back room with her cell phone and you give me a call. And after lunch, instead of going out to recess go to her room and you can give me a call then too. Maybe when I work night at the station you can come down and have dinner with me. How does that sounds?"

He nodded his head "I like that mom."

She smiled at him "Good. Plus I wouldn't mind hearing your voice during my day" giving him a bigger smile making him blush a little. She looks at the clock and its only nine am "Well Henry we still have the whole day to kill, movie marathon?"

"Yeah!" he cheered. Emma knew she shouldn't let him off scot free for this but she truly did miss him too, and really didn't mind spending the day playing hooky with him, so they spent the rest of the day on the couch cuddled up together, happy to be back together.

 **This was something I wish we could have seen on the show, but its not in OUAT fashion to have a scene like this. Until next time…**


	21. Chapter 21

**So just want to say sorry to those who made request any request since Sunday my comments for some reason took forever to upload comments and requests. And I am currently working on them.**

 **A guest asked for a one shot from season 1 episode "the stranger" of Emma refusing to drop custody case and wins full custody of Henry.**

 **I don't know about the legal system or much about custody and stuff so forgive me if I get it wrong.**

 **I don't own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 21: Getting Henry back

Emma didn't care what Archie said living with her was better for Henry. She can provide a better more supportive home. That's why she wasn't giving up on trying for custody of him, she knew she could get at least visitation. She asked Archie, as long as other members of the town if they could give her characterization letters, in favor of her to get custody of Henry.

She went and saw a lawyer outside of town, someone who isn't under the control of Regina. And with the letters people wrote for her, he said she had a good chance of winning either visitation or custody. But she also knew Regina wasn't going to give up without a fight, but neither was she, she wasn't going to knowing leave her son with that woman. She had to do what was best for him once again.

So now was the next step, she needed to take Henry to go talk to the lawyer about where he wanted to live. So they were now on their way to Boston to talk to him. "Alright kid, so Mr. Green is going to ask you about who you want to live with and why."

He looked at her with an uncertain look on his face "Ok. But is she going to find out what I say, why I don't want to be with her, I want to be with you?" Emma knew when Henry said she, he meant Regina.

"Regina probably already knows what you're going to say about her already. But she won't be told your exact words kids, I promise. You just tell him the truth, tell him what you feel."

"Ok, I can do that Emma" said Henry.

They drove in silence for a while, and stopped for lunch. They drove up to the law office with twenty minutes to spare. "Are you ready kid?" she asked as she reached over and ruffled his hair, getting a nervous laugh from him. "Don't be nervous Henry, I promises it's going to be ok" she then kneeled down in front of him and took his hands into hers "I'm going to do everything I can kid so you can live with me instead of Regina. I don't know about you but I'm ready for us to be a family like we are supposed to be without her keeping us from each other." She then wrapped her arms around his waist giving him a hug.

Once they separated from their hug and Emma saw the tears "Thank you Emma" giving her a small smile.

"Of course kid" taking his hands in hers again "I would do anything for you, your my boy and always will be my boy" giving him a kiss on his forehead and giving him a serious look "I love you, you know that right?"

He nodded his head yes "I know Emma, I love you too." Then leaned in to give her a hug, and a tight one at that making Emma chuckle a little.

So Henry went in and told the judge that he wanted to live with Emma, that he didn't like living with Regina. Naturally as Emma figured Regina made it long and drawn out. Then after a couple months of court dates, and having people come talk on the women's behalf and such came the day for the verdict.

The judge read out the verdict, Emma was granted full physical custody of Henry. And Regina's parental rights were terminated. When the verdict was read Emma let out a load cry of relieve, it was finally over Henry was hers again. Moments later Henry came dashing out of the back room they had him sitting in; running right into Emma's waiting arms, engulfing each other in the tightest hug both could manage. "We did it kid, you're coming home with me" then kissing him on the top of his head.

"Finally!" said Henry.

"Tell me about Henry, I've wanted this for so long." Then Emma pulled away from the hug and held his hands "Henry, if I could of, you would have lived with me from day one. I hated letting you go, the day you were born. No matter how hard I tried to forget about you I never could. When you knocked on my door on my birthday that was both the best birthday ever and best day ever period" giving Henry a smile.

Henry let go of her hands and wrapped her up in a hug again, with tears starting up "Thank you Emma, thank you for caring."

Emma was now crying also "You don't have to thank me Henry, just be the happy hopeful kid you are."

"Ok" giving Emma a smile and laugh, then he looked her straight into the eye "I love you mom."

That took her off guard for a moment but she quickly rebounded "I love you to Henry" wrapping her arm around his shoulder "Let's go home."

"Home" said Henry. The mother and son then left the court house and went to their apartment, Emma thankfully kept up the apartment she had when Henry came and found her, where they would start their lives officially as mother and son.

 **Well hope you guys enjoyed this one. I still have three more requests that came when my comments updated, so those will be posted as soon as I can. Until next time…**


	22. Chapter 22

**So once again I'm sorry for the delay on getting these requests out.**

 **User EmmaHenry request from season 2 Emma and Mary Margarete never fall through portal to the enchanted forest and Emma comforting Henry when has fire room dreams instead of charming.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 22: fire room dreams

To say the last couple of days have been crazy would be an understatement. First Henry took a bite of what turned out to be a poisoned apple turnover, then she had to rescue him, giving him true loves kiss. After that Emma found out that in fact Mary Margarete and David where in fact her parents. Then she had to rescue the town from the dementor looking thing called a wraith, sending it through a portal into another realm. Then to top it all off when Regina tried to take Henry home, he down right refused to go home with her, he wanted to stay with Emma.

So here she was sitting in the living room of the loft just thinking about everything that happened, Henry was upstairs asleep, which relieved her, as much as she loved her son, him being around full time and so suddenly was a lot. But she also wouldn't trade any of this for the world; this was something she hoped for, for 10 years, although she's never said this out load. And thankfully her parents (man she couldn't wrap her head around that) where out at grannies spending time with their old friends. Then out of nowhere she heard Henry yell, when she got upstairs to their room the kid was sitting up the look on his face proved something really scared him, he was covered in sweat. "Henry, kid what's wrong?" sitting down on the bed in front of him.

"My… dream it felt… so real" saying between gasps.

Enveloping him in a hug "Ok kid, it's alright, just breath for me ok" brushing her fingers though his hair in an effort to calm him down, and occasionally kissing his head. After a few minutes she could feel that Henrys breathing evened out, so did his heart beat. She then released the kid from the hug, but continuing to run her fingers through his hair "Do you want to tell me Henry what that dream was, what got you so upset."

Henry looking still uneasy about things, Emma brought him into her side allowing him to cuddle up to her clearly needing the comfort "It was this room, there were no windows or doors" he paused a moment Emma started giving his arm a light rub "and there was fire everywhere and if you got anywhere near it, it would like almost spit out at you, and I was all alone in there."

"Oh kid" bring him into her side for a hug "that sounds horrible no wonder you were scared." Emma then realized Henrys eyes where tearing up "Alright kid its ok, it's just a dream, it's all in your head ok" her arm still around him.

"I know mom, it's just that… it felt so real."

The first part of his statement surprised Emma, it was the first time Henry called her mom "I know Henry, but I promise it's just a dream" she wasn't sure if she should acknowledge what he said "Um… kid what did you just call me?"

All the sudden Henry got a worried look on his face "You weren't ready yet where you? You're going to leave now aren't you? I just ruined everything." Henry said really fast without taking a breath it seemed.

Taking Henrys hands in hers "Woah woah kid slow down. I'm not going anywhere, I just am surprised is all, I wasn't expecting it. But kid I don't mind ok, if you want to call me mom, I will proudly take that name Henry."

Henry got a huge smile on his face and quickly got in front of her and hugged her as tight as possible "I love you… mom" then releasing from the hug giving her another smile.

Emma brought her hand to the side of his face and gently rubbed his face with her thumb "I love you too kid" then leaned forward and kissed his forehead. She looked over at the clock it was going on 11 now "Alright Henry I think you need to try go back to sleep now ok, you have school tomorrow."

Henry looked down at his lap "Do you think… do you think you can lay with me until I fall asleep mom?"

Emma couldn't help but smile at him calling her mom, something she thought she would never get "Of course kid" getting herself comfortable and Henry laying into her side with her arm wrapped around him, she kissed his forehead "Goodnight kid, I love you, have sweet dreams."

Henry already sounding half asleep again, "Night mom, love you." Emma quickly found Henry asleep again, but she didn't have the heart to leave his side, next thing she knew she had fallen asleep as well. The mother and son comfortably in each other's arms.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Until next time…**


	23. Chapter 23

**SwanMills made a request where Emma finds toddler Henry alone and freezing on the streets and after taking him in she recognizes a birth mark on him and realizes he's her son and vows to never leave him again.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 23: One fateful night

It was a snowy night in Boston just a week away from Christmas, the temperature dropping below freezing that night, going on a few hours of nonstop light snow fall. So here was Emma, after just catching her latest perp, at the gas station at 8pm on this snowy night. Emma was finishing up filling up her gas tank, when movement to her left catches her eye. When she looks over she sees a little boy no older than two, standing by himself between the gas station building and the building next door as if trying to stay warm. When she gets a better look all the little boy had on, was a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt and she could see that he had a thermal on underneath the sweat shirt, and some what looked like work boots on, he was defiantly not dressed enough. She walks over to him and kneels down in front of him "Hey buddy, my name is Emma. What's your name?"

She sees the poor kid is shivering "Henwy" he says quietly.

She gives him a gentle smile "Well hi Henry" giving him a small wave "Do you know where your mommy and daddy are?"

He shakes his head no "No mommy, no daddy."

This made Emma sad hearing that, and seeing the sad look on his face saying it. "Do you live with foster parents?"

"Yes. New house today."

"Do they know where you are Henry?"

He shakes his head no "No they sweeping."

"Sleeping?" he nodes his head yes. "Henry its cold out here, how about you come to my warm home with me ok?" he nodes his head yes. She takes his little hand and leads him to her car, when they get to the car, she grabs the blanket she keeps in there and wraps him up in it trying to getting the little boy warmed up, and she cranks up the heat and drives off. On the way to her apartment she stops at a thrift store hoping to find the little boy some pajamas to change him into, she thankful does without issue. Still wrapped up in the blanket, Emma carries the little boy up into her apartment, and she makes a few phone calls to both the police and social services, telling them his name, how she found him, and what he said. No one from social services due to the weather couldn't make it to come get him, and asked if for the night if he could stay with her, which she happily agreed to, she really liked the kid. She then turned to the little boy she was still holding at her side, on her hip "Ok buddy, you get to stay with me tonight until your social worker can come tomorrow, is that ok?" tickling him on his side.

He gave her a fit of giggles, which made her smile "Yes Emma, me wike you."

"Alright" bringing her forehead to his "ok kid well how about to warm you up we get a bath ok?" he gives her nod saying yes. She took Henry, along with the bag from the thrift store, into the bathroom, filling up the tub, and getting him undressed. She then placed the little boy into the tub, he turned around and that's when she saw it, a birthmark an oddly shaped star birthmark, it was just like the birthmark her son, the baby she gave up, had and in the exact same spot, on the top of his right butt cheek. What where the chances of a little boy she found on the street, who was what she assumed was the same age and with the exact same birthmark as her son, it was her son, this little boy was the baby she gave up, to give him his best chance, clearly he didn't, Emma shook the thoughts from her mind, and knew she had to help him.

She quickly gave him his bath, dried him off, and got a fresh diaper on him along with the pajamas she bought him. Now that he was all snuggly warm, she went and put on her own pajamas. As they walked back down the hallway Henry looked up at Emma and said "Emma, me hungy" rubbing his belly.

She chuckled "Well I think I can fix that Henry" she set him down on the couch and went into the fridge, and realized she hadn't eaten either. She got out some left over mac and cheese and chicken fingers and warmed it up for the two of them, which they both seemed to enjoy it. Emma quickly cleaned up the dishes from dinner, and then she and Henry went over to the couch. She sat down sitting long ways on the couch as if to lie down out of habit. Henry, with some help from Emma climbed up on the couch. Emma figured he would want to sit/lay down at the other end of the couch, but the little boy crawled into her lap and snuggled into her front, she couldn't help but smile, she took the blanket off the back of the couch and covered herself and Henry with it, making him snuggle even more into her. She turned on the TV and found some Christmas specials on, figuring the little boy would like it. Half way through the first special Emma glanced down at him and found him asleep. She looked down at him and smiles, running her fingers through his hair, and placed a light kiss on his head. "I'm so, so sorry Henry, when I gave you away, I thought it was for your best chance" she started quietly trying not to wake him up, continuing to run her fingers through his hair. "But that's not what you got, and now I hate myself for giving you up, your stupid foster parents couldn't even keep an eye on you for one day" shaking her head "Well no more kid, I don't know how, but you're staying with me, I'm not letting you go ever again Henry, I'm not letting you be just some check for people to cash" softly wrapping her arms around his little body "I'm your mamma, and it's time for us to be back together buddy, like we should've been from the start."

Once the special was over Emma carried the little boy into her room, laying him down under the warm sheets and she joined him, it did not take long for her to fall asleep. The next morning she woke up to extra warmth to her left side, when she glanced over she spotted her son cuddled into her, with his little arm draped over her middle. After a few minutes the little boys' eyes opened up "Hey buddy, did you sleep good?"

He nodded his head yes "Yes Emma, me hungy again."

"Well we better feed that little tummy of yours shouldn't we?" Then she started tickling his tummy, causing him to burst into laughter. Emma got up, helping Henry safely off her bed. He went to the couch, and she went to the kitchen to see what she had, honestly she wasn't sure. She found a box of off brand cherrios, pouring him a small bowl. "Alright buddy, breakfast is served."

He carefully got off the couch, and went and sat on the chair. He took a bit "Tank you Emma."

She chuckled "Your welcome Henry." She kept an eye on him as he ate, making herself some coffee. "So Henry your social worker will be coming this morning ok" he nodded ok. As if on que her cell phone rang, a call from the social worker named Lucy, letting her know she will be heading out soon to come get Henry, Emma figured this was the time to tell her about her discovery, how she placed a kid into foster care, about the birthmark. Lucy said she would check it out, an hour later Emma got another call, she was right, Henry was her kid, and she was his birth mother. An hour later Lucy arrived at her apartment with Henrys things and paper work, to start the process to regain her parental right.

 _One year later_

Emma was putting their dinner plates in the sink; she went over to the fridge and got out the container holding two slices of cake. As she put the cake on the plates, she couldn't help but think about the last year. She unexpectedly found her son, got custody of him, got her parental rights back. It was a great year. She picked up the plates and took them to the table "Here you go Henry."

His eyes went wide in excitement "Cake?" smiling at Emma "What cake for mamma?"

"Well kid, I know you don't remember but, exactly one year ago today, was the night I found you, and we became a family again."

Emma had carefully explained to Henry with the help of a child therapist, that she was his birth mother, that she carried him inside her belly, but then they had to be separated for a while, but then they found each other again. "You became my mommy again." He said with a smile.

"That's right Henry, so to celebrate that special day, we get cake."

"Cool, momma" he got up from his chair and walked over to her, held his hand up indicating he wanted up. Emma lifted him to her lap, he wrapped his little arm around her neck "Love you momma."

"I love you too Henry" she held him a minute, and he let go of her neck. She brought her hand to the side of his face, and soothingly rubbed her thumb to his cheek then brought her forehead to his and said "I'm so happy I found you baby boy." He gave her a smile, then a wet slobbery kiss on her lips. She loved her son's kisses. After the cake was eaten they went into the living room to watch TV, and just like the year before they laid together on the couch watching Christmas specials, Henry snuggled against her with a blanket, and Emma thought to herself, this will be the second best Christmas of her life, cause nothing will beat last year, her first with her son, she may not have been able to give him much at all last year, but tucked away in her bedroom closet where a bunch of gifts for her baby boy, it was going to be another amazing Christmas for them.

 **Alright now I have only 1 more request and I will be caught up. I hope you guys liked this one. Don't forget to comment and follow thanks. Until next time….**


	24. Chapter 24

**A guest made a request from pilot where instead of returning Henry to Storybrooke Emma runs away with him not wanting to be separated from her son again.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters. Just my imagination.**

Chapter 24: Retelling of the pilot

Emma and Henry where in Emma's yellow bug, on their way to this town Storybrooke Emma still had to admit it sounded made up. Before leaving her apartment with the kid, he had asked her to come home with him, Emma couldn't help but question to herself what was going on that her kid came looking for her. He was supposed to be living happily with a loving family that could give him everything she couldn't, so why did he coming looking for her, but she had to push those feelings aside, he was no longer, at least legally, her son, she had to take him home. But then not to long into the ride he pulled out his storybook, and telling her that his mom was the evil queen, and that the town he lived in was cursed and that she was the savior that was supposed to save them. Emma personally didn't believe the whole fairytale thing, but what got her attention, was that he singled out his adoptive mom as the evil queen. "Um Henry?" started saying "is there a reason you think your mom is the evil queen?"

The kid shrugged his shoulders "Well she is in the book" then looked down at his lap "and she doesn't love me, she only pretends to."

"Kid, I'm sure that's not true. Maybe you guys are just having a tough time? I mean it happens when you get older."

He shakes his head no "No, it's not like that it's been like this as long as I can remember. There's times where it feels like nothing I do is right, she yells at me a lot, even when I didn't do anything, which is most of the time."

It really hurt Emma to hear this from the kid, her son, the baby she placed in foster care for his best chance, he didn't get that. "Henry is there a reason you want me to come with you, besides for this theory of yours about the curse?"

Henry looks over at her tears filling his eyes "I guess, I just thought if you saw how mean she is to me you can take me away from her." Now tears were running down his face. This all hit Emma hard, there was no way in hell she was just going to hand him back over to this woman, so she suddenly made a U-turn and started heading back the way they came from. "What are you doing Emma?"

"Henry if things are as bad as you say at home, there is no way I'm taking you back there. Henry before you knocked on my door tonight, I made a birthday wish, that I wouldn't be alone, I hated giving you up Henry, the only way I could live with myself all this time was the hope you were getting your best chance. You came looking for me in the hope I can save you from your mom." She turned to Henry she now had tears in his eyes, so she pulled over to the side of the road "Seeing, and hearing that you didn't get your best chance Henry, I see I made a mistake in giving you up. I don't want to be separated from you anymore Henry, I don't want to take the chance of never seeing ever again. Let's runaway together kid, and we can both have what we want."

"He nodded his head yes "Ok Emma." And gave her smile, wiping away the tears that where still on his cheeks.

When they get back to her apartment, Emma suddenly realizes that constant running and fear of being caught was not what she wanted for her son, she knew it was a rash decision not to take him back, but she also knew she could not and would not make him go back to his adoptive mom. During her time as a bail bonds person she made some friends on both the police force and child protective services. She spent the next hour making phones calls, making sure they can stay together.

 **Ok, so not my best, but I had a hard time figuring out what to do with this request. Also I just want to say for the Regina fans, I'm sorry for bashing her in this one, although season 1 Regina was not my favorite she was so mean, but I have come to like her, since season 3, but it was the only way I could make this one-shot work was to make her mean like that, so sorry again. Until next time….**


	25. Chapter 25

**A guest asked for a one-shot where Emma keeps Henry so when Cleo tracks Emma down she lets her go when she notices Emma has a kid not wanting to lose his mother.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 25: A second chance

Emma walks across the street to her yellow bug, from the road side diner with a takeout bag with food for herself and her son, and starts down the road towards the motel they were staying at for the weekend while she followed this lead on her birth parents. On the way back, she felt as though someone was following her, but she shook it off, figuring it was just paranoia she still suffered from while living on the streets. She pulled into the parking lot of the motel, then entered their room "Henry, got you dinner buddy" Emma said.

Henry came around the corner from the sitting area of their room "Awesome mom I'm starving" said her eight year old "What did you bring me?"

Emma raised her eye brow to her son "What do think kid?"

Henry grinned at her "Grilled cheese and French fries?" he said hopefully.

Emma chuckled "Of course, what else would I bring us?" taking out both their grilled cheese and orders of French fries, then tipping the bag over dropping quit a few ketchup packets and napkins.

After taking a few bites of his sandwich and fries "So where the people able to help you mom?"

Emma face sadden at his question "No kid" she said shaking her head "no one there remembers, another dead end" trying to give her son a smile. "So I guess that means we might as well had back to Boston after were done eating, no point of staying."

Unknown to Emma, her feeling of being followed earlier was correct, as she spoke an older woman by the name of Cleo, a bail bonds person, was walking up to their motel room door, when she was about to knock she heard talking, what she heard stopped her in her tracks.

"Aww mom, why can't we stay here to tomorrow like we planned" giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Cause kid, there's nothing else I can do, why pay for another night, when we can go home and stay in our own beds" said Emma. Emma hated making Henry aware that money was tight, but thankfully she for the most part kept him in the dark about it she always felt she could do better though.

Emma suddenly got the same feeling as earlier; she got up from the table and went to the door. When she opened the door, there stood a older woman she didn't know "Um can I help you?"

Cloe couldn't do it, not when there was a kid involved, she couldn't knowingly take a kids mom away from them. "Oh um sorry wrong room" and started to walk away but stopped she couldn't take her away but she could help her out, give her a chance to better provide for her son. Emma had turned around and was about to close the door "wait" she said stepping up to the door again "Are you Emma Swan?"

Emma looked at her questionly "Yeah" uncertainty in her voice.

"Look I'm going to be honest here; my name is Cleo I'm a bail bonds person, sent to come get you."

Emma quickly stepped out of the doorway closing the door most of the way and motioning Cleo over a couple feet to keep Henry from hearing them "Look please my son is in there, I finally got him back again, I can't, no won't leave him alone again."

"What do you mean just got him back?" asked Cloe.

"Five months ago a nosy neighbor in our apartment building called CPS on me, I'm a waitress and work crazy hours" she shook her head "anyway after some work three weeks ago I regained custody back" tears starting to form in her eyes "Those where the worst four months not having my son with me, and he really struggled as well, I can't let that happen again."

Cleo nods her head "Look I get it, but your debt needs to be paid" she lifted her hand to rub her forehead "I'm not going to take you in. But I do have an idea where you can pay your dept, and still keep your son."

Emma, due to her superpower could tell the woman was telling her the truth "What's that?"

"Come work for me, like a internship, I will charge as if two bail bonds people are working, most of your cut will go towards what you owe, the rest you can pocket for your expenses. Once you're done, if you like it you can continue, make the money to give your son the things he deserves."

"What makes you think I can do this?"

"I have a feeling about you Emma, that you have what it takes to do this. You have the drive and motivation."

Suddenly the room door opened "Mom? Come on your food is getting cold."

"I will be in in a minute Henry" accepting the answer Henry went back inside.

Cleo smiled "Cute kid."

"Thanks" Emma said "So are you sure your bosses will accept this?"

"Well, I will make some calls, but I don't see why not" Cleo says "Just promise me when I get back tomorrow morning you will still be here."

Emma turns to look at the door "I promise, I'm not risking him being taking away again" she starts back to the room "Thank you Cleo, I don't how I will ever repay you for this."

Cleo gives her smile "Just go be the best damn mother to that little boy in there." And with that Cleo got back in her car, to go back to her own motel room to make some calls, to ensure what she offered Emma can happen.

"Who was that mom?" asked Henry when she got back in the room.

"Someone who is going to change our lives for the good kid" she said ruffling his hair relieved that things may finally go right for them.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Please follow and comment. Until next time…**


	26. Chapter 26

**A guest requested where Henry is the hero dark one Emma needed to pull Excalibur from the stone so Emma kidnaps him instead of Gold.**

 **Guest I am happy that you enjoy these stories. Also I have to ask why so many requests of Emma kidnapping Henry? I have gotten quite a few so just wondering.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters. Just my imagination.**

Chapter 26: I need your help kid

Emma just could not understand why she wasn't able to remove that damn sword from the stone. The several voices of formal dark one's going on and on in her head was not helping the situation at all. "Will you all just shut up?" she said out loud. Thankfully they did "Thank you" she said. She started pacing around the basement of her home, where she was keeping the stone that held the sword. This went on for hours. She needed a break so she grabbed her phone, to play one of those senseless games she had downloaded on there that she mostly used to kill time at the station when nothing was going on. When she turned it on, the first thing she saw was a picture of herself and Henry, it was one of her favorites of the two them, taken shortly after Elsa and Anna left back to Arendale, during the quite time. She smiled looking down at the picture, and then it dawned on her Henry, the truest believer, if anyone can remove the sword it would be him.

With a wave of her hand, a cloud of smoke filled the room, and then Henry appeared, clearly confused "Mom? What the…"

"Henry Daniel Mills you better not finish that sentence."

"Sorry, but what am I doing here mom?"

She walks over to her son placing her hands on his shoulders "I need your help Henry" turning towards the sword "I can't take the sword out myself, I need you to try to remove it from the stone for me Henry."

He knew all the other adults, his other mom, his grandparents, Killian, and well pretty much everyone in Storybrooke did not trust this Emma and wasn't sure he should either "I don't know mom. How do I know this isn't some kind of trick? You haven't been proving yourself trust worthy yet mom."

"Henry you can trust me, I know you don't remember what happened in Camelot, but please believe me when I say this is part of my plan to fix everything kid" taking a breath "Henry this is your chance to be the hero, I have always thought of you as my own personal savior kid, you saved me in so many ways, now this is your chance to show this town that you are a hero."

Henry may not have inherited Emma's superpower of being able to spot a lie, but I knew his mom, and she was being truthful for the first time since being back from Camelot. "Alright mom I will do it."

Henry walked up to the stone, and grasped the handle with both his hands, he yanked on it a couple times, and then on the third try, the sword slid out. "Henry you did it." She went over to him, to give him a hug, "Thank you kid" putting her hands on his shoulders once again "I'm so proud of you, I promise I will fill you guys all in on what's going on, when it's the right time."

"I know mom" Henry said with a smile and giving her another hug. With a wave of her hand, and a cloud of smoke Emma sent Henry back to where he was, it was now time for her to put her plan into action, to rid herself and the world of this darkness, saving her family and friends in the process. Making the world save for her son.

 **Alright another one done. Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. Until next time….**


	27. Chapter 27

**I would like to start off saying happy once day oncer's who's ready for a new episode tonight.**

 **Moma bear Emma Swan made a request where Emma is with Henry in the hospital after he wakes from the sleeping curse but has to stay overnight.**

 **Also Moma bear I would like to say thank you for all your great reviews, I know you are a huge swanbeliever fan, so knowing that a fellow fan is enjoying the stories like you makes this even more enjoyable, and it gives me the motivation to continue writing.**

 **So I encourage my readers to leave reviews, I like to know that you guys are enjoying these one-shots or not and also if could follow the story this way you will get notifications when I update.**

 **I don't own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 27: I'm here kid

Emma couldn't believe it, when Dr. Whale told her Henry didn't make it. How could this be, he was a strong, healthy little boy, her little boy, who only came back into her several months ago. She was standing next to his bed, her body shaking from her crying. She gently tries to push some hair off of Henrys forehead, she leans down, while still crying, and whispers "I love you Henry" and kisses his forehead. Then out of nowhere there was a sudden rush of air around them.

Henry suddenly wakes up and gasps for air, he looks right over to Emma and smiles "I love you too" how could the kid not be happy not only did Emma just saved him, but finally told him the three words he's been waiting to hear for months from her.

Over the next several minutes things got crazy, they realized Emma broke the curse, when Regina came over to talk to Henry she was told by the hospital staff that she better watch her back your majesty. And when looking out the window they saw the cloud of purple smoke, coming at them. When Henry went to move to change so he and Emma can leave he was stopped by Dr. Whale "I'm sorry Henry I'm afraid you can't leave, due to how you arrived at the hospital I would rather you stay overnight so we can keep an eye on you, we don't want to chance anything else being wrong."

"Ok Dr. Whale" Henry said sadly.

Emma saw the sad face on her sons face "Don't worry kid, I'm not going anywhere I will be right here with you" as she placed her hand on his cheek and gave it a gentle rub with her thumb giving her son a reassuring smile. "How about I go get us some hot chocolate from the machine out there?"

He smiled back at her "That sounds good Emma" he said as he got himself comfortable again in the bed.

Emma was walking down the hall to the coffee machine for their hot chocolate. On the way she passed the gift shop, when an adorable stuffed monkey caught her eye, the monkey looked so soft and fluffy and it held a heart that said I love you, it looked like the perfect thing to help Henry be comfortable overnight in the hospital, so she bought the monkey then went and got their hot chocolate. After Emma got the two cups for them, she walked back to Henrys room and placed his on his little table in front of him and she placed hers on his nightstand.

Then Henry saw the monkey "Emma what's that under your arm?"

"Oh um…." She handed Henry the monkey "I just thought besides me being here this could help you sleep better tonight since your stuck here kid." He gave her a smile as he looked at the monkey with its I love you heart "It's not too corny is it?" she asked.

Henry chuckled "A little bit, but I like it, besides it's from you, it makes it special." Giving Emma an ear to ear smile.

As the night went on the mother and son watched TV, a nurse brought the two of them dinner. Henry really seemed to enjoy spending time with Emma as usual even if it was in the hospital. By 9:30 the kid was asleep; the TV was still on, volume turned down so it wouldn't disturb him but Emma wasn't really watching it like earlier. Right now all she could do was watch Henry, for the first time today since Henry woke up, she realized just how close she was to losing him, hell for about 10 minutes she did. She gently moved some hair from his forehead then she took ahold of his hand. Then she quietly started talking to him even though she knew he couldn't hear cause he was asleep, she just needed to say some things to him. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you about this curse Henry, and because of that I almost lost you. You took a leap of faith that I could save you, and bit into that turnover" tears where now threating to fall. "You are truly the bravest kid I know Henry, not many would have done what you have, running away all by yourself to a big city just to find me, which by the way if you ever try to do again, you are so grounded mister" she said with a giggle, still holding his hand giving it a small squeeze. "Then going up against Regina, the evil queen who happens to also be your mom, that took guts kid." Then Henry shifted a little, his other arm holding the monkey she bought him squeezed the stuffed animal tighter making Emma smile. "I just want you to know Henry, what I said earlier was true, I love you, and you should know you are the one and only thing in my life I am truly proud of" giving his hand another slight squeeze "And I'm not going anywhere ever again, you will always have me Henry through thick or thin I'm here." And she sat there awhile still holding his hand, not wanting to let it go, and then spoke again, still in a quiet voice "And one more thing Henry" it took her moment to work up the courage to say what she wanted to say even with the kid not really even listening "about my operation cobra name" she looked down at the floor a second then back at Henry "I'm ready, you can call me mom whenever you want kid, I'm ready now" giving his hand a squeeze then lifting it up to place a light kiss to it, then she stood slightly and placed another kiss to his forehead "Goodnight kid, I love you" she then turned her chair slightly so her chair was more beside his bed instead of facing it, she sat down continuing to hold his hand in hers.

Then she heard someone clear their throat she looks over and sees August "I thought I would come check and see how he's doing."

Emma smiles at him "Thanks, he's going to be fine" tears starting up again "I just can't believe I almost lost him, cause I wouldn't just believe him."

"If it makes you feel better he knew you would believe him, he just had to give you the right motivation" she nodes her head he figures he should leave now, but before he does he turns around and says "I didn't mean to eaves drop but, the last part of your little speech…. You might want to tell him when he's listening it would make his day" and he turned back around and left.

Emma glances back at her son and smiles, and closes her eyes after the day she just had she needed to get to sleep, which didn't take long, and still holding her sons hand. But unbeknownst to Emma when she fell asleep, Henry was actually still awake, only pretending to sleep. He heard Emma's whole speech, it brought tears to the kid's eyes, hearing that she was ready for her nickname finally; he turned over so he was facing Emma and whispered "Goodnight mom, I love you too." And both Emma and Henry fell asleep that night with smiles on their faces.

 **Well Moma bear I hope you liked this, as well as all you other readers. Cause I really enjoyed writing this one-shot and am really happy with how it came out. I hope everyone enjoys tonight new episode. Until next time….**


	28. Chapter 28

**A guest requested where Neal learns Emma is pregnant so he breaks her out of jail and they raise Henry together.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 28: Saturday, family day

If Neal was completely honest, he had no idea how he pulled it off, he had doubts his distraction would work. But it did, he broke Emma out of jail. A month before hand, during a visit from August, he let it slip that Emma was pregnant, 4 months along, thinking about it that meant it happened that day in the motel room when they decided about Tallahassee. They got out, hoped into the bug that brought them together, Emma now being 5 months pregnant it wasn't the easiest escape they ever had. And they went to Tallahassee; all they had was each other, the money from the watches and their baby who was on the way. When they got there Neal thankfully quickly found a pretty good factory job, and with Emma now nearing 6 months pregnant they decided for her just to wait about a job till the baby was 3 months old, cause most daycares won't take baby's under 3 months they found out. And thankfully thanks to the watch money the young couple where able to buy their baby some nice stuff. They also luckily found a teaching hospital nearby so they wouldn't have to pay much if any at all, shortly after they arrived they quickly found out they were having a little boy, there were only two names they could agree on Henry and David, so they choose Henry David for their son. Their little boy joined his parents in the world on a late Friday afternoon in early September. And four months later Emma found herself a waitressing job; between the two of them they were able to give their son a decent life, better than the two of them ever had.

 _About a year later_

It was an early Saturday afternoon, and for the first time in months the little family was home to enjoy a full Saturday at home together. Neal was in the kitchen cleaning up from their lunch, and Emma was on the couch watching their adorable 14 month old son, with a huge smile on her face. Henry was sitting on the floor playing with his squishy cars, driving them back and forth in front of his body. He stood up, with a car in each hand, and walked over to his mom, he really started walking about 3 months ago with no assistance but he still had a bit of a drunkenness to it at times, he reached his mom and held a car out to her "Mama?" he said with his already learned puppy eyes look.

Emma chuckled "Ok buddy, mama will play" Emma took the offered car, and held his now empty hand as they walked to his spot on the floor. Emma sat down, and Henry climbed into lap, he was truly a mama's boy through and through, which made Emma happy she really loved being a mom to such a great kid.

As the pair played, Neal finished up cleaning, and walked over and sat down by them on the floor "Can daddy play to Henry?"

Henry shook his little head "No dada, mama" the kid loved his mommy and me time.

Neal put his hands in the air in mock surrender "Alright, you two go ahead and have fun." But he did stay sitting on the floor and watched them play with a huge smile on his face.

Emma looked up and saw the smile on his face "What's the smile about?" she asked, then gave Henry a kiss on the top of his head and ran her finger through his hair, Emma loved showing her son those little bits of affection, it was something she always hoped parents would show her.

"It's just that…" Neal started "when I watch you two together, I can't believe you thought you couldn't be a mom" he stopped a moment watching Emma continuing to play with Henry and his cars. "You are just such a natural with him, the love he clearly has for you, and you him, I just love watching you guys together" he said continuing to give her a smile.

Emma gave a light laugh, Henry had now moved off her lap and went to get his kiddie blocks "I know what you mean, not having a mom growing up, I was afraid I couldn't do this" Henry brought the blocks over dumping them on the floor and Emma helped him start building what always turned into a tower "but as soon as he was born, it's like the instinct just came, like a switch was turned on." She paused for a moment or two "He loves you too you know Neal, when you take extra sifts and you're not here for bath and bed time he asks where you're at."

"I know he loves me Ems, you just have the unfair advantage" he chuckled and so did she.

Henry was now standing working on his tower "Dada" he said waving over Neal to come help.

"Do you need help bud?"

Henry nodded his little head "Yes dada."

After they were done, they put the blocks away and put Henry down for a nap. After an hour the kid woke up, and the family continued to play with Henrys toys, the little boy bouncing back and forth between his parents, but staying with and by Emma the most. Once 5pm came Emma got up to make them dinner, she decided on the family favorite of grilled cheese, but poor Henry was not to happy that his mom got up and walked away without him "mama" he cried.

"Henry, mama has to make your yummy dinner" said Neal.

"Want mama pwease" Henry said sadly holding his hand out towards Emma.

Hearing this from the kitchen, Emma turned around "Baby mama is right here see, you can still see me, ok?"

Tears had started to form in the little boys eyes "'k mama" has he wiped his eyes with his hand.

Neal decided to try to distract him while Emma made dinner "Hey Henry how about some mickey mouse?"

He nodded his head "'k dada."

The father and son sat and watched mickey while Emma made three grilled cheese sandwiches, the two of them some fries and she cut up some strawberries and apple for Henry.

"Alright, are my two favorite boys hungry?" asked Emma.

Neal and Henry together said "Yes mama" making Emma laugh, her heart so full of love for the two.

The three sat quietly and ate "Is your dinner yummy baby?" asked Emma as she tried to move some hair of Henrys forehead making a mental note that Henry needed his hair trimmed.

Henry got a big grin on his face "Good mama" he said rubbing his tummy.

"I'm glad you like it Henry" Emma said with a small chuckle, and giving Henry a kiss on top of his head.

"Babe, I will wash the dishes, if you will get are messy boy there cleaned up" said Neal.

"Sounds good" giving Neal a kiss on his lips. She turned to get a good look at Henry and couldn't help but laugh, around his mouth and his hands where all red from the strawberries, the kid still ate with his hands most of the time, but they hoped to break him from the habit soon and get him to use a fork. "Ok sticky boy, mama has to get you all cleaned up" as she approached his high chair with a wet washrag to clean him with, when done, she set him off, to run to the living room, as the two cleaned up, they could hear Henry jabbering away at no one in particular, some were actual words some just jibberish, making his parents laugh.

The next couple hours, where like before, playing games and with toys with their son, Henry was clearly enjoying the time with both parents, sadly a lot of night and days where with one or the other, he had favorites to do with both parents, they each had a game they played better than the other. So then it was bath and bed time. Henry thankfully was pretty good about both. As usual when both where home, the parents tag teamed bath time, when done Emma cleaned up the bathroom, while Neal quickly moved to get him dry and diapered. He pulled out two pair of pajamas for him to choose from, he choose pajamas covered in colorful robots.

Emma walked into Henrys room, as she walked in Henry was rubbing at his eyes, a sign he was tired "Ready for a story Henry?"

Henry nodded, he went over to his book shelf and pulled out a book then ran into Emma arms, meanwhile Neal putting away the pajamas Henry didn't choose. Emma walked them over to the rocking chair and sat down Henry getting himself comfortable, then Neal walked over handing the little boy his favorite stuffed bear and Emma's baby blanket, Henry took over the blanket a couple months back when he got sick, and Neal stayed home with him, and Emma had to work a double that day, and since he was missing his mom, and it surely smelled like her and would get him by till she got home, she told Neal to let him hold onto it, and it became his now, but Emma had no problem sharing it with her baby boy. "Ok what's our story tonight?" Henry handed her the book "Cat in the hat" she glanced at Neal while he sat on the floor next to the chair, it was his favorite. As Emma finished, and closed the book she looked down at Henry who was passed out in her arms. Setting the book down, she and Neal got up and walked him over to his crib. "Goodnight baby, mama loves you" then places a kiss on his head.

Then Neal gently rubbed is back as Emma still held him "Sweet dreams buddy" and kissed his cheek. Emma then placed the little boy in his crib; they turned on his night light, and walked out the room, leaving the door slightly cracked. The parents walked down the hallway back to the living room, having enjoyed their rare Saturday family day, glad more than ever that Neal broke Emma out of jail, both knowing if he didn't they wouldn't have this great life with their amazing little boy.

 **I hope you guys liked this one. I received two more requests this afternoon from October 2** **nd** **I will be getting too those the next couple days, so please hang tight for those. Until next time…**


	29. Chapter 29

**A guest asked for a one-shot where Emma finding toddler Henry in foster care and kidnapping him back not wanting him to have the childhood she had.**

 **Ok guest I get where you are coming from, I have no question in my mind if Emma found Henry, especially a young Henry, she would find a way to save him. Her almost kidnapping him towards the end of season 1 proves that. The only issue I have is that I also don't think though that Emma would want to raise her son on the run, she would want him to have a actual home, that's my only problem with the kidnapping thing.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 29: I will save you kid

Emma went in just to get some of her records from when she was in foster care, but curiosity got the best of her, when the case worker who was helping her got up from her desk, she got on the woman's computer and searched for her son. She was saddened by what she found, her son was not adopted, he almost was as a baby, but he was sent back, like she was. His name was Henry (just turned 3), although that isn't a name she would have chosen, she oddly liked it, and he was living a couple hours away, on Baxter Way, she remembers living on the same street for a couple months when she was 10.

So for the past two days Emma has been watching from afar, learning about her son and the family he's currently staying with. Although they didn't seem to be too bad of a family, there was a mom and dad and there were two other kids (1 boy and 1 girl) living there as well, based on looks Emma's guess was that they were the couples biological children. But this wasn't what she wanted for him, sure they seem nice, but are they really, what's to stop them from sending him back, like the Swans did to her, and the family who was supposed to have already adopted Henry did, she was taking him back, which is why she's been spying. Currently the 2 children and Henry where outside playing, the older two throwing a ball back and forth, Henry was over by himself playing with some Tonka trucks, Emma couldn't help but smile watching her son, so like her a bit of a loner, she heard the girl ask him if he wanted to play with them, she couldn't hear his answer but did see him shake his head no. Emma decided her best chance was going into his room through the window and getting him while he was asleep, which she learned which was his, and it appeared he slept in there alone.

So once she saw everyone had went to bed, she waited for a little while, she climbed up the trellis, which led right by his window, praying the window won't be locked. She manages to quietly open the window and climb in, she was right he had the room to his self, she saw his bag sitting on the floor by the dresser and filled it up with as much as she could, then tossed it out the window, thankfully landing softly without noise. Then she walked over to the little toddler bed, where Henry was sleeping. It took her breath away how adorable and handsome he was, it hurt a little just how much he looked like Neal, but she knew with the love she felt already for Henry she could look past it, this was her son, her baby after all. He was cuddled up with a stuffed bear and a baby blanket, she loved that they both had a beloved blanket. She as gently as possible picked him up, bring his little body against hers, making sure he kept ahold of his bear and blanket. Then as carefully as possible climbed back down the trellis. When her feet found the ground she found herself letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Then suddenly Henry cuddled more into her, holding her more tightly, a smile made its way to Emma face from it.

Now it was time to get away. She picked up the bag she threw out the window, and made sure Henry still had his bear and blanket. Emma then opened the trunk and put the bag in the trunk, then made her way to the side of her bug, opening the door, before she went up the house she thankfully thought ahead and moved her seat forward knowing her hands would be to full to do it. So she carefully got in and sat on the backseat and put Henry in the car seat she bought at a thrift shop for him. Then buckled him in, he still had ahold of the bear, and she managed to get the blanket from his grasp and covered him with it. She sat a moment looking at him, finding every second she was falling more and more in love with him, she lift her hand and gently moved some hair from his eyes and placed a kiss on his cheek "It's going to be ok now Henry, your with your mommy now" she whispered. She got out and put her seat back, then drove off back to Boston, ready for whatever the future will hold for them.

 **Ok guest who request this, I hope this is what you were looking for, also I forgot to say before I'm glad you enjoy these stories. Until next time….**


	30. Chapter 30

**SM made a request where Regina lets Emma see Henry at the end of the episode Dreamcatcher and Emma comforts Henry before apologizing for taking Violets heart and Henry forgives her.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 30: just hear me out

"Regina please, just let me go talk to him, just let me explain myself" pleaded Emma.

"Well Miss Swan I don't think MY son wants to talk with you right now" hissed Regina.

That made Emma mad "He's my son too, don't you dare start that again."

She sighed "Fine, but if he says no, you leave, got it?" asked Regina.

"Thank you Regina" giving Regina a small smile. So Emma climbed the stairs to Henrys room, surprising Emma his door was open. Emma got to the doorway and lightly knocked on the doorframe. When Henry turned to see who was there, Emma could clearly see he had been crying "Oh kid come here" she walked over to his bed and engulfed him in a hug, he was stiff at first but as soon as Emma started brushing her fingers through his hair she could feel him relax. "Henry I'm so sorry kid, you have no idea how much I hate myself for what happened" she then released him from the hug but kept a arm around him.

"Then why did you do it mom? You are the one person I could trust, what's happening?" Henry started with a sniffle but it slowly started more tears again.

Emma gave his should a slight squeeze then kissed his head "You can still trust me kid, I want you to know it killed me, the moment my hand was in Violets chest, I felt immediate regret, but Henry it wasn't to directly hurt you, not like that. It wasn't a over protective mom thing, she's a sweet girl, you chose the exact kind of girl I want for you." Emma continued to run her fingers through his hair as his head rested on her shoulder. "If I could take it back Henry, I would in a heartbeat without a second thought."

Henry now had his arms wrapped around her waist "I know mom" he lifted his head from her shoulder and gave her a smile then his head went back to her shoulder "It still hurts though, but I know you love me mom, the fact you're here apologizing, I can't stay mad for long" he says with a small laugh.

"How did I get so lucky with such a great kid?" she asked jokingly.

"Because I have two great moms, you both have shown me how to love, and that everyone deserves a second chance, that's why I'm forgiving you mom, you prove to me that you will ask for help, instead of doing things by yourself, we can still be a awesome team" giving her his megawatt smile she loves so much.

"Alright kid, deal, me trying to do things myself, leads me to make these awful choices" she brings her hand to his face "Kid you never have to worry about me hurting you again, this darkness has clouded my mind in so many ways kid, once it's gone…. Let's just say nothing like this will happen again. I love you so much Henry, there are times I can barely stand it" she says with a slight laugh.

Henry laughs a little to "I love you to mom; I want YOU back, no more darkness."

"I know Henry I'm working on it" she takes his hand in hers and gives it a squeeze. "But I will need your help, you are the only one I can trust right now Henry, everyone else is to on edge, can you do this for me? Can you help me?"

"Yeah mom" thinking a minute "operation light swan part two is a go."

Emma laughs and shakes her head "Alright kid." Emma knew it was late and it needed to wait till tomorrow, so the two said good night, both happy they worked it out.

 **Well hope you guys liked it. So I have been getting a lot of requests lately, which has gotten me behind on my own story ideas, so for the next 7 – 10 days I will be taking a break from the requests to get my ideas done, then I will continue. Until next time….**


	31. Chapter 31

**So this one-shot is based between the two My little man chapters (ch.4 and ch.10) where Emma is pregnant and is having doubts if she can be a mom, and Henry comes home and comforts her.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 31: You're enough

Emma was now 6 months pregnant, and two ultrasounds ago she and Killian found out they were having a little boy; they really easily decided he would be named Liam. With her belly now getting larger, she was placed on desk duty at the sheriff station. She wasn't too happy about it, not only was she stuck at her desk doing paper work that lessened her hours as well, although Emma's feet were happy about the change, her mind was not. All this free time gave her a chance to think, it turns out this wasn't good, this day especially, she couldn't shake her doubts about becoming a mom again. She didn't become a part of her oldest sons life until he was ten, she missed all the baby stuff with him, sure she had the fake memories from Regina, but that's all they were fake memories she never actually changed his diaper, she never had the late night feedings, she wasn't there to teach and encourage him to talk and walk, so how the hell can she do that for this baby? And sure there was also her baby brother Neal, she's held him, fed him his bottle, but once he was done her mom would always take him from her to burp, if he started to fuss, they would take him back, so again how can she be a mom when she doesn't know things like this?

So once Emma gets home she finds herself in Liam's nursery, it brings tears to her eyes, all she wants is not mess up for him, what if she's not good enough for him. She goes over to the crib and picks up the stuffed brown bear, with the blue and white checkered bow around its neck, then goes over to the rocking chair, a gift from Marco, sits down holding the bear to her chest and let's herself cry from her fears. An hour later Henry comes in the door, it's Friday and the start of his usual weekend with her and Killian. He comes in and doesn't see Emma, but knows she's there since the bug was in the drive way. "Mom?" he says loud in hopes he's not disturbing a nap; he's made that the mistake and doesn't want to repeat it. When he gets no answer he goes upstairs to check, figuring it that she was taking a nap, gets to her room, not there looks in the in-suite bathroom, nope. Then it dawned on him, the nursery, he knew they had ordered stuff online and it probably came so she would putting it way. But when he came to the doorway of the nursery, he was surprised at what he saw, Emma sitting in the rocking chair crying, he was aware of the whole pregnancy hormones thing, but this wasn't like his mom. He lightly knocks on the door "Mom? Are you ok?"

Emma looks to the door, embarrassed, tries to wipe away the tears, "Oh Henry, I didn't realize what time it was, sorry about that."

Henry walks over to her and gives her shoulder a comforting squeeze then sits on the foot rest that went with the rocking chair "Mom don't apologize its ok, but your avoiding my question are you ok?"

Emma nods her head "Yeah kid I'm fine" giving him the best smile she can manage. Henry may not have inherited her lie detector skills but he can tell she wasn't telling him the truth, so he gave her a questioning look. Emma sighs, she was caught, she set down the bear, took Henrys one hand in hers, and rested the other on her stomach, a reflex in the last few weeks. "Kid, I'm scared, I'm scared I'm not ready, that I won't be enough for him" her hand gently rubbing the spot on her stomach where he had been kicking today.

"Mom, don't say that" giving her hand a squeeze and a smile "You're a great mom, your always there for me, you always make sure I know I'm loved and taken care of" he now places his free hand on top of her hand resting on her belly "Me and Liam, are so, so lucky to have you as our mom. You are enough mom, you are more than enough."

Emma is now in tears again, and pulls her son to her for a hug, well as good of a hug they could manage with her sitting and her stomach "Thank you so much kid" the crying now calming down, she kisses the side of his head, and runs her fingers through his hair, she releases him from the hug, and he sits back on the stool, Emma's hands go straight to resting on her belly again. A moment later Liam kicks again a couple times "Want to feel your brother kid?"

She reaches for his hand and places it on the spot, they wait a moment and he kicks "That feels so weird and cool at the same time mom" he says laughing. He looks at Emma again, with a sad smile on her face "I love you mom, and I know we haven't met him yet but I know Liam does too."

"I love you too kid" Henry had now taken his hand back and Emma's was resting back again "And I love this little peanut, I love you two so much, that's also why I'm scared Henry, I don't want to let you guys down."

"You won't let us down mom, I promise, if my other mom, the evil queen can do it, then you can, you love us and you protect us, besides you have so many people mom, who will help you."

Emma smiles at Henry "What would I do without you kid?"

Henry chuckles "I don't know mom."

"I'm so glad I have you by my side kid, I don't think I could do this without you." They stay quite a moment "And I'm so happy you're ok with all this" waving her hands around her stomach, they both chuckle "cause if you weren't that would have broken my heart Henry."

"I know mom, thankfully I'm old enough to know you won't love me less, that I will still be just as much your son as he is" he smiles at her.

Emma looks at her phone and sees she need to get dinner started, she wipes away any tears left on her cheeks "Alright kid" holding one of her hands out to him "can you help your mom up so I can get dinner going for us, Killian and this little pirate."

Henry takes her hand "Of course" and he helps her up, he lets her go ahead of him, he can't help but smile as she walks, she was starting to get a slight waddle to her walk.

Once downstairs Henry helps Emma gets the food going "Um kid" she turns to Henry, he looks at her "thanks for upstairs, thanks for being the amazing kid you are and making me snap out it."

"No problem mom, even moms need some assurance" he smiles at her "love you mom"

She smiles back "Love you too Henry" then they continued with dinner. Then 3 months later when Liam was born, Emma found the instincts kicked right in, it was as though she just knew what to do, and like Henry said she found she was enough for her boys, more than enough for them.

 **Well I hope you guys like this one-shot. Pretty much every one of my one-shots have been Emma comforting Henry, so I figured we need one where Henry comforted her, I'm going to try to do more, when I get ideas for them like this. Unitl next time….**


	32. Chapter 32

**Happy Once day.**

 **This one-shot is au no magic Emma kept Henry, its Henry's first birthday. And instead of Phoenix they live in Boston.**

 **I don't own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 32: Henrys first birthday

Emma woke up that morning, with her day planed; it was her sons first birthday. Since Emma gave birth to Henry in jail, he was taken by social services until she was released and could prove she was capable of taking care of him. So when she was released she as quickly as possible found a job, a waitressing job, then was able to get an apartment, it wasn't the best apartment in the world, but she did what she could to make it as homey as possible. She went to a second hand store and bought a crib and changing table and some clothes. Once she did all this, at 6 months old, Henry was released back into her custody, and naturally it was a trial period, 3 months later Emma got her rights official back and now he was all hers.

She knew she had a little time before the kid woke up and took advantage of the time, and showered and started getting their breakfast together. At 8:30 Emma could hear the sounds of her sons babbling, he was up. Emma quickly cleaned up her hands then walked down the small hallway to Henrys room. When Emma got to his doorway she stopped a moment and smiled at her son, he was standing up in his crib just talking away, and when he finally saw her he gave her the biggest smile he could. "Mama" he said holding his arms out to her.

Emma smiles back at him and walks over to his crib "Hey stinker, good morning" she lifts him out of his crib and places a few kisses on his face then places him on her hip "Happy birthday Henry, I can't believe your tuning one years old today" placing another kiss on cheek. She takes him over to the changing table to get him a clean diaper, but kept his pajamas on him for the morning "I know you don't know what that means buddy, but a year ago today, you were still in mommy's tummy, getting ready to be born."

Emma then took him into the front area of the apartment, there was a smallish kitchen area and the rest was the living room, in between the two areas Emma had made a 'dining room' for them to eat. She put him in his high chair, a fellow waitress at the dinner she worked at gave it to her, gave him a empty water bottle to play with while she finished breakfast. Emma didn't have much, but she always made sure Henry had what he needed, that he had food to eat and warm clothes to wear, she's gone without dinner so her son had diapers or formula, but he was worth it, he was her world. But she was determined to give him a nice day today, her coworkers where kind enough to work it out so she had the whole day off today, several of her coworkers even brought her gifts for Henry, he was such a beloved little boy. Emma finished up she sat down her plate at her seat, and then placed Henrys food on his tray, she gave him a bowl of dry cheerios, and had a container of baby applesauce for him as well. "Ok Henry eat up for mommy."

Henry gave her a small smile "Mama" handing her a couple cheerios. The kid finally spoke a few weeks ago, she was so happy when he called her mama for the first time, he also knew yes and no, but didn't use them much.

Emma took them happily "Thank you buddy" giving him a kiss on his cheek. After they ate Emma changed him into his clothes for the day, she had been given old clothes from her coworkers that their kids had out grown, and Emma was excited to find a shirt that said 1st birthday on it. With it being early September he was able to wear it for all to see, with his adorable little jean pants. Emma decided to take him to the park for a little while, and since it was Friday there were very few kids, which aloud Emma to let Henry run around a little bit. His walking wasn't great yet, but he got better every day. He got to swing, with Henry on her hip she climbed the latter for the slide and he rode down on her lap and absolutely loved it, then she took him on the jungle gym part and let him walk around and go down the baby slides but she did hold his hand on those cause he wasn't sure. She now knew her kid loved the park, they made a stop at the diner to pick up her check, and he loved all the attention he got from everyone; he was by no means a shy boy.

After a couple more stops, the mother and son made it back to their apartment, Emma set Henry in his pack-and-play, with some toys as she made them their dinner, Emma made herself a grilled cheese, and some cut up fruit, which she would give Henry a few bites of, she was given the ok to let him try stuff. But she made Henry some hot cereal for dinner, it was the kid's favorite, and it's his birthday so she didn't mind. After they finished dinner, and Emma cleaned up she decided to let Henry start opening his presents. She started with the present from the people from the diner; he got mega blocks, books (Emma wanted to start reading him bedtime stories before bed), a few cars, and some new bath toys. Then Emma got out the couple of gifts she got him, she got him some squishy cars, she had noticed her sons interest in toy cars when picking him up from the day care, he was so happy he recognized them from day care and wanted them open right away, which made Emma happy she could make him so excited for his birthday. "You like your cars buddy?"

He gave her a big smile as he played with a couple of them "Yes mama."

She loved that he quickly picked up to use the words together like that, he was a smart kid, he would make her proud one day, hell he already did. "I'm glad birthday boy, can you come here you have one more thing to open." He waddles over to her and plops back down on her lap, she helps him with wrapping paper, he wasn't sure what it was but he had his wow face going on. "Do you know what this is Henry?"

"No mama."

"This will let you race your cars. Go play with the cars, and I will get it put it together." Thankfully it went together with no problem, because Henrys curious self stayed by her as she built it wanting to see what it did. "Ok bud, bring your cars here" she had only taken out 4 of the 10 cars in the pack to start him with, he went over and carefully picked up his new cars and brought them over "Ok Henry you set the cars here" as she placed them at the starting gate "Then you press the button and they go down these hills to race" she then pressed the button.

Henry stood next her as he watched the four cars race down to the bottom, with pure joy on his face "Mama" he said pointed to the cars with the biggest grin on his face.

"Whatcha think kid? Cool?"

He just nodded his head, and set up the cars again, pressed the button, and giggled as the cars went again jumping a little, well as well as a baby can "Mama" he said giggling and pointing at the cars.

Emma was beyond happy that he loved his gift so much, sure he seemed to like the others too, but this she never seen him so excited playing before. "Come here Henry" she said holding her arms out to him.

He takes the couple steps over to her and practically falls into her arms "Mama" he said with a giggle.

She wraps her arms around him giving him a hug, and he wraps his little arms around her neck and even gives her a kiss on her lips, bringing a smile to her face "Happy birthday Henry, I love you so much my stinky boy" then smothers his face in kisses. Emma decided it was the perfect time for Henry to have his first cake. "One more treat birthday boy ready?" he nods his head yes. Emma brings over the cup cake, but before anything else takes off his shirt and pants, leaving him in only his diaper so he wouldn't mess up his clothes, although the kid was getting a bath and putting on his pajamas after. She lights the candle and sings him happy birthday, then makes a wish for him to have a happy, great next year, that he learns many new words and ABC's and numbers, then blows out the candle. Take the candle out and pushes the cupcake to him "Ok baby, this is for you" she takes his hand and places it in the frosting, he takes it out and licks some off, from the face he makes, it seems as though he likes it. Then he grabs for more getting some cake this time, then just keeps going. He ends up making a bit of a mess, his face covered in frosting, cake crumbs stuck to the frosting, frosting in his hair and on his chest, Emma could not help but laugh "You like that Henry" he just nods his head yes. She went and got a towel to pick him up with so she wouldn't get frosting allover herself.

She took him into the bathroom, and gave him a quick bath, she could see despite the sugar from the cupcake that he was getting tired, deciding to hold off opening the new bath toys for him. She finished his bath, quickly dried him off, and got him his fresh diaper, she then took him to his room, she got him out his favorite pajamas, picked him up, placed him on her hip. She gets over to the crib the little boys head already resting on her shoulder, she lightly rubbed his back and placed a kiss on his cheek "Happy birthday Henry, I love you, sleep good buddy." She places another kiss on his cheek.

She was about to lay him down when "Mama" he placed his little hands on her face, then leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

This brought tears to her eyes, giving his back a little rub again "I know baby I love you too" giving him yet again another kiss, in her mind you can't give your kid to many kisses. She laid him down brushed away the hair on his forehead and whispered as his eyes closed "sweet dreams Henry."

She walked out his room, and closed the door behind her, then walked down the hallway to clean up from his cupcake; he left some of the actual cake left which she gladly finished. When done she went and sat down, turned on the tv but she really didn't pay attention to it, she couldn't stop thinking about the great day she gave her son. Happy she changed her mind and kept him.

 **Well hope you guys liked this one. Please don't forget to like and follow. Until next time…**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello readers, so I don't know where yall live but I live in Ohio (America) and we finally are getting our fall weather, which includes the leaves changing color, so pretty, I love it.**

 **Anyways, this one-shot is based during season 3, during Emma and Henrys time in New York, the mother and son go to a pumpkin patch for some fall fun.**

 **I don't own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 33: fall traditions

This was Emma and Henrys first Halloween in New York so Emma wanted to make it fun. Halloween was still three weeks away, but since the weather was still decent, they could get away with wearing just a sweatshirt or light jacket, Emma decided to search out a pumpkin patch for them to go to this Saturday and enjoy the fun, while the weather was still good. They did the same in Boston so Emma wanted to keep the tradition alive (Emma not having a stable home growing up strived for giving her son traditions likes this) , although they would have to drive further now to get to a patch from the city. Emma also hoped that Henry being 12 now, would still be able, and be willing to enjoy himself and have fun.

So here they taking the hour long drive to the patch Emma found, they started driving about 10 minutes ago, before leaving the city Emma made a stop at the pair's favorite diner for their favorite treat, Emma getting back into the car "Here you go kid, your hot chocolate" he gives her a look "with cinnamon."

"Thanks mom" he takes a look out the window "so what's this pumpkin patch like?"

Emma waited a minute to answer getting them back in route to the patch, then takes a sip of her hot chocolate "Well, it sounded like it's a typical pumpkin patch kid, although I guess the pumpkins are still out in the field, separated from the vine, but you know hayrides, they have the face painting, oh and a corn maze" Henry just nodded his head "Henry this isn't like corny now is it kid? Because if it is, we can just go to a store and get the pumpkins and be done with it?"

Henry quickly realized he didn't respond the way she was hoping for, "No mom, I didn't mean to make it seem like I don't care, I want to go, I mean I may be a little big for some of it, but this is our thing."

Emma gave him a smile then reached over with one hand and ruffled his hair "Ok, if you're sure, I don't want to be that mom, that forces you to continue things, I want you to want to, and maybe one day do these things with your own kids."

"I know mom, and I also know we do this stuff cause you didn't get to as a kid, that you want me to have a better childhood then you did."

"When did you get so wise?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders "I think when we moved here, new city new outlook on life" he said with a chuckled. Emma did as well, her kid was too much.

The rest of the drive, Henry told Emma about stuff at school, and his new comic books, they listened to music and sang along to the radio. "Alright, here we are kid ready for some fun?"

"Yeah!"

Emma laughed "So I think, let's get our pumpkins first, then take them to the car then do the other stuff?"

"That sounds good mom."

They went out into the field and ended up finding three great pumpkins, the patch also had a fruit/vegetable stand, so Emma bought them a half pound bag of fresh picked apples, and also got them some apple cider to have for later. As they walked to the car with their purchase "We found some pretty great pumpkins this year Henry" said Emma.

"We did, our jack-o-lanterns are going to be epic this year mom" Emma couldn't help but laugh epic was the kids new favorite word to use.

"Well I may be biased kid but I think your pumpkins are pretty epic every year."

Henry shacked his head "You're only saying that because you're my mom, you have to say that stuff."

Now with their stuff in the car, and the trunk closed Emma brought her son into her side for a hug "True as a mom I'm supposed to give you self-esteem boosting confidence, but I'm not lying kid, your always very creative with your faces kid, and I love it" then she kissed his temple.

"Thanks mom. So what's next?"

"Hayride?"

"Yes" said Henry.

So they then went on the hayride, they both really liked it, it went into woods and past the other fields, they also learned that at night it turned into a hunted hayride, Emma made a mental note of that for when Henry got older. Then next the corn maze which turned out to be more difficult than Emma thought it would be. When it was one, the pair decided to have lunch before they left, the patch had a few food trucks come for a few hours on the weekends, they chose the taco truck and they loved it. After eating lunch, they left for home, like earlier during the drive they talked and listened to music.

When they were almost home Henry turned to Emma "Thanks for today mom, I had a lot of fun with you today."

"I had a great time too kid" she reached over and gave his hand a squeeze "Thank you for want to continue the tradition, love ya kid" giving his hand another squeeze then ruffled his hair.

"I love you too mom and I will always do this stuff with you."

"Can I get that in writing? So in a few years I can remind you, you said that" Emma said with a chuckle.

Henry just laughs and shocked his head. He was happy that his mom always went out of her way to give him memories like this, cause he knew she didn't get them growing up. He truly loved his mom, she was the best.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one. I don't about you guys but even though I'm a adult I love going to a pumpkin patch for pumpkins, its not the same otherwise. Until next time…**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ok so this one-shot is based on a idea that I have for a possible story, where is au, no magic. Where Emma placed Henry up for adoption, but it was for open adoption, Emma chose a couple Regina and Robin, Emma and Regina got close during Emma pregnancy, when Emma was almost due, Regina suggested Emma move to the town they live Storybrooke (Emma still a orphan) so she did, once there she met and fell in love with Graham, they got married. And Emma is still a big part of Henrys life, he knows Emma is his birth mom.**

 **So I would like some feedback on this idea if you wouldn't mind.**

 **So in this one-shot Emma is pregnant with her and Graham's first child together, a girl, and shes baby-sitting Henry (he's 4 ½ almost 5), while Regina and Robin are out.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 34: She's still your sister

Emma just finished cleaning up the kitchen from her and Henry having dinner, she walks to the living room and sits down on the couch; her hands go automatically to rest on her pregnant belly, a new habit since her belly really started growing. Henry, her biological son, who she placed for open adoption, was sitting on the other side of the coffee table playing with his Lego's watching SpongeBob. Emma watched him with a smile on her face, he was the best kid in the world in her eyes, and loved that she still got to be such a big part of his life, for most who choose open adoption get letters with pictures every 3 or 4 months and see the child maybe a couple times a year. But Emma was lucky she befriended her sons adoptive mother, she gets to see Henry at least once a week for dinner on Fridays, and since his fourth birthday she got to start baby-sitting him, also occasionally picking him up from pre-school. She knew she was truly lucky for the time she gets with him; she never took their time together for granted.

Emma looks at the clock and sees that it's going on 7:30 pm "Hey buddy, half hour warning for bed ok?"

He looks over at her with a smile "Ok Emma" he starts putting his Lego's away "Do you think I can stay up a little longer?" giving her his best puppy eyes he can.

"Sorry bud, I wish you can" giving him a sad smile. He finished putting away the Lego's and put them on the shelf where they belong, and put away the few other toys he had out. He walked over to the couch looking at the empty spot right next to Emma; she gave the spot a pat with her hand "come on up Henry."

So Henry did, he climbed up and got himself comfy leaning into her side, Henry thankfully took the news of Emma having a baby well, Henry always knew he was adopted, and that Emma was his birth mom, that he grew in her belly like this baby is. Once he got comfy he put his hand on her belly "Is she moving today Emma?" he asked.

She gave him a smile "Yeah some, but she must be taking a nap right now though, cause I haven't felt nothing for a few minutes."

"Oh" he said sadly, he liked feeling the baby move and kick. He took his hand off her belly and moved some, now placing his head on her belly, using it like a pillow, and wrapped his arm around the underside like he was giving it a hug, laying like that as he watched the rest of SpongeBob before bed. This made Emma smile, she loved moments like this, but it also made her wish sometimes she didn't place Henry for adoption cause then they could have this every night, but she wouldn't have this, she would have never met Graham.

Her phone went off alerting her of a text, before looking "Alright Henry go get ready for bed I will be up in a few minutes ok?"

He sadly got up "Ok Emma" has he walked by she gave his arm a light rub letting him know it was ok.

Emma looks at her phone it was a text from Graham " _Hey babe, hows your night going?"_

" _Good, Henrys about to go to bed."_

" _Ah, well tell the lad goodnight and a hug. So how's our little princess doing tonight?"_

" _I will lol. Active as usual lately, but Henry must calm her down because when hes by me she stops or its not as constant."_

" _Already loves her big brother, smart girl lol."_

" _Yes I agree 100% with her, I love him too. So I need to get upstairs to tuck him in. Love you see you later."_

" _Love you too Emma see my girls when they get home."_

Then on que as Emma sets her phone down "Emma I'm ready."

Emma manages to get up the stairs pretty easily, she walks into Henrys room "Ok so teeth brushed and you went potty?"

"Yep, check and check" he said with a smile as he scooted over.

"Good" Emma walks over to him and covers him with his sheet and comforter. She then sits down on his bed next to him, her back against the head board. Emma wasn't too sure of the bedtime routine beside the teeth brushing and potty that Regina and Robin had, but when she babysat Henry she would sit with him a few minutes, both usually not ready for their night together to be over.

Henry scoots himself closer to Emma side, so Emma lift her arm for him to get close, her arm then going around him. Her other hand resting on her tummy, Henry put his hand next to hers "Emma?" she looks at him acknowledging him "Is she still my sister even though we don't live in the same house?" gently rubbing his hand by hers, getting a kick from his sister.

They both smile from that. Emma and Regina had a feeling that this would come up eventually, they talked about it months ago "Well Henry, yes she will still be your sister" leaning over kissing the top of his head "just like if your parents have a baby or adopt again those kids will be your brothers and sisters. And if Graham and I have any other babies they will be or brothers and sisters too."

He smiled "Just like Tommy?" Tommy was a kid in Henrys class, who both of his parents was married to other people and had children with them.

"Yes just like Tommy. Except Regina and Robin are your parents, and Graham and me are Graham and Emma, sort of like your aunt and uncle."

"But your my birth mom" said Henry a little confused by what Emma said.

"I am. Do you remember what that means?"

"Yes" be placed his hand on her tummy again "I was in your tummy too, then you helped me find my new family."

"That's right Henry, what I meant about the aunt and uncle thing is that were still your family."

"Oh ok. I think I get it." Taking his hand away and rested his head against her shoulder and yawned.

She smiles "Alright kid, I better let you get to sleep now" she starts getting up.

Henry grabs her arm with his two hands "Not yet Emma, please stay" giving her puppy eyes, it worked this time.

"Henry, bud, I know I want to stay too, but you need your sleep" giving his arm a rub and squeeze.

Giving her a sigh "Fine" she got up and tucked him in "Emma I love you."

"I love you too Henry, if it makes you feel better, next Saturday me and Graham are taking you to the movies, so you get me two times next week ok?" as she moves some hair off his forehead.

"Ok" giving her a smile.

She leans over and kisses his forehead "Goodnight Henry love you. Oh and Graham told me to tell you goodnight."

"Love you too Emma, thanks for watching me tonight. And tell Graham good night too" Giving her a sleepy smile.

"Your welcome kid" then closes the door and heads downstairs, to wait for Regina and Robin to come home, as she did she placed her hands on belly once again, happy that Henry was so accepting of everything, that's he ready to be a big brother.

 **Hope you guys liked this. Like I said before the story, I've been thinking about writing a story based in this story, but in the story Henry will be 10, the baby Emma is pregnant with in this story will be 5 and she will also have twin who are twoish with Graham also. I have not made any decisions on the story yet but would like your opinions on the idea. Until next time…..**


	35. Chapter 35

**This one-shot is Emma being raised in the enchanted forest, she still had Henry. Also Snow and David had a difficult time having more children, so Snow took up more responsibility in the kingdom, when Emma got pregnant, Snow also found out she too was pregnant, and the charming's had a son who they named Leo. Leo and Henry where born a hour apart, and grew up more like brothers then, uncle and nephew, and Emma was more like a mom then a sister since Snow had so much to do in the kingdom Emma somewhat helped raise Leo.**

 **So in this one-shot when the charming's are visit by a new allied kingdom, they don't know each other the king confuses that Leo is Emma's son instead of brother, Leo is confused by it while having a day out with Emma and Henry.**

 **I don't own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 35: Sister/mother, Nephew/brother

Emma was awaken by the sun streaming through the curtains of her bedroom window, she yawned and stretched while still lying in bed enjoying the uncommon silence that usually fills her mornings.

The silence was quickly ruined, when her bedroom door opened, with two seven year old boys came running in "Mom" "Emma" they said separately then together "Wake up."

Emma couldn't help but laugh when the two boys jumped up on her bed, attacking her with hugs "Ok, ok I'm up" she sits up giving both boys a hug and kiss good morning "How are my favorite boys this morning?" ruffling up Henrys hair.

"I'm good mom" said her son Henry as he tried to fix his hair after his mom messed it up. She looked to the other boy.

"Good Emma. Mom told us to wake you up the guest will be here soon and we need to eat breakfast before mom and dad go to their meetings" her brother Leo said. Their parent's kingdom recently made a alliance with a new kingdom, and they came to talk to Snow and David to talk things out.

"Fine I'm getting up. So while they are at these meeting what are we" gesturing to the three of them "going to do today?"

"Mom it's Saturday, no lessons today can we go outside and play? Will you play with us?" said Henry.

"Yeah Emma come play ball with us" Leo added. Both boys giving her puppy eyed looks, which she could not say no to when they both together did it.

Now ruffling up both boys hair "Fine, you two go get dressed, while I get dressed, then we can eat breakfast, meet this king and queen, then we can go have fun" giving the boys a wink.

The boys didn't have to be told twice, they both loved when Emma played games with them. Since they were both babies Emma was highly involved in both their lives, Emma rarely accepted help with Henry, and she spent as much quality time with him as possible. Leo, like most royal babies spent most of his days with a nanny while Snow took care of what she needed to, but at night he was all hers, but Emma also helped out with him during the day, to give the nanny a break. Once the boys turned one, and became more active, Emma stepped up even more with helping with Leo. It was during this time the boys started getting close, spending majority of the hours they were awake together, and with Emma. Leo even called Emma "mama", when he was a baby. Henry spoke first calling Emma "mama" so the next day wanting to keep up with Henry, Leo called Emma "mama", many in the castle where not surprised since Emma did spend a lot of time with him, and probably seemed to the young boy that she was mom, but he quickly got corrected and Snow rightfully became "mama" from Leo.

Everyone got dressed and had breakfast, while waiting for their guest, Emma took the boys to their shared playroom. When they got word the guest arrived Emma and the boys went to meet the guest. "King Stephen, Queen Marie I would like to introduce you to my daughter Emma, her son Henry and Leo."

All three bowed and said "Welcome."

David gave them a nod and they left to head outside to play. Before leaving out of earshot Leo heard King Stephen say "Your daughter and her boys are quit the delight David" Leo then continued to outside as David corrected the guest.

The three started towards the empty field where they will play, Emma noticed a look on her brother's face "What's wrong Leo?" putting her arm around his shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"Why do people always do that?" asked Leo.

"Do what kiddo?"

"Think you're my mom instead of my sister."

Emma understood, anytime their family went to other kingdoms or realms and the three of them went out to explore many thought she was a mom to two boys on a walk, instead of the truth a mom out on a walk with her son and brother. "Because Leo, since you both are the same age everyone assumes you are both my sons. You actually look more like my child then Henry does" her and Henry chuckle, he now walked on Emma's other side holding her hand. "I get kid that it sucks it happens but you just kind of have to ignore it."

Leo smiles at her "Ok Emma."

After a minute Emma decides to try to lighten up the mood "But I have to ask kid, is there a reason you don't like people thinking I'm you mom, do I embarrass you or something?" making a goofy face.

Both boys crack up laughing "Yeah Leo mom is the best, sometimes I wish you were my brother instead of uncle, because you're my best friend." Emma gives Henrys hand a squeeze; moments like this make her feel proud he was such a great kid.

Then Leo talked "I'm not embarrassed Emma, I guess just sometimes I wish it was true, there's times you feel more like my mom then sister, more than mom does sometimes" Emma just listens, giving his arm a squeeze again "please don't tell mom I said that please Emma" giving her a pleading look, then looked at Henry "And Henry, you're like my brother too" the two giving each other a big smile.

"Bud, I know it's tough, but mom and dad love you, they love us. And it took them along time to get you kid, so mom thinking she didn't need all that free time took more on, but when you did come, she couldn't get that time back."

The boys were about to run off to play ball, Emma held them back, brought them next to each other than knelt down in front of them "Look you two, no matter how the three of us are related, whether its sister and brother, mother and son, or uncle and nephew, you two are still my boys. We are….?"

The boys answered in unison "the three musketeers."

Emma lightly laughed "That's right" she focused on Leo then "You may be my brother Leo, but I love you just as much as I do Henry, you are still my boy, and you will always have me, you can always come to me" she then leans and kisses his check, then looks at Henry "And you kiddo, I love you so much. I love that you guys get to grow up together, that your best friends" she takes both their hands in hers and gives them a squeeze "I want you two to promise me, that will not ever change, no matter how weird it may feel in the future that your uncle and nephew, continue to be best friends ok?"

"Yes mom." "Yes Emma" they answered.

She stood up and kissed the top of both their heads "Alright go play" they ran off a few feet away. Emma spent the afternoon watching the boys playing. She truly loved them both so much, if she didn't know any better they could both be her kids, and if she was honest, on occasion when Leo slipped and called her mom instead of Emma, which happened every once in a while, Emma couldn't help but smile, cause although he was her brother, he was a second son.

 **Hope you guys liked it. This was a idea I have had stuck in my head for a while but didn't know what to do with it. Until next time….**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ok so this one-shot is based in season 4 during the quite time before the villains story line started. Emma while helping out in Regina's layer and ends up spilling a deageing potion on herself, turning back to 5, stays with the charming's, and bonds with Henry.**

Chapter 36: Little Emma (Part 1)

Regina walked down the stairs after hearing a crash while talking on the phone, she turns the corner and there stood a little girl, she had to guess who was 5, the only person here besides her was Emma she walks over to the scared little girl "Emma, sweetie, is that you?" the little girl nods her head yes. "Ok. Do you know who I am?" she nods her head no "well my name is Regina." Then Regina's mind went to work, this was Emma at 5, and doesn't know who she, Regina, is, she glances at the floor by the little girl and the bottle that held the potion. Regina knew exactly what potion it was, and the book that had the antidote in it, Regina mixed it up, and then saw the dreading news, it would take a few days to take effect. She turns to Emma "Ok sweetie I know you're scared but I need you to drink this. Then I'm going to take you to see your parents ok?"

"I don't have parents. Are you taking me back to the foster home?" little Emma asked, looking even more scared.

Regina goes to her and picks her up and places her on her hip "No dear, not a foster home. To your mommy and daddy I know where they live."

Emma face turned into a big grin, eyes filled with excitement "Ok" Regina then handed Emma the antidote, which she drank, after finishing it, she got a look of disgust on her face "Eww yucky Miss Regina."

Regina chuckled "Regina dear, I know its nasty but it will help in a couple days."

Regina took the little girl to her car, and then made the call she had to admit she was dreading. She dialed up Mary Margaret and David and explained what happened, how Emma was now 5, and that it would take a couple days for the antidote to kick in. They quickly asked for her to bring Emma, and if she would pick up some clothes and pajamas for her for the few days. She told them sure and drove up, when they got to the loft "Ok Emma this is where your mommy and daddy live and your little brother Neal. They are very excited to meet you."

Looking uncertain "Ok Regina, do you think they will like me?" she asked.

Regina gave her a friendly smile "Yes dear, they will love you, you are too sweet not to" giving her another smile.

Regina walked the little girl up, the first meeting went well, and she seemed to love her parents the moment she was in their arms, even baby Neal loved her. Also at that moment the three adults realized that this being Friday, was Emma's weekend with Henry, Regina also knew he would want to help out with his mom while she was like this, honestly what kid wouldn't want to witness their parent as a child. David went to pick Henry up, while Mary Margaret stayed home with Emma and Neal, he explained to Henry everything that happened that Emma would be like this for at least the weekend, Henry seemed unfazed by it, wasn't the weirdest thing to happen in this town.

Henry walked into the apartment "Hi guys."

Mary Margaret gave him a warm smile then she turned to Emma who was sitting on the couch next to her "Emma sweetie this is Henry, he will be staying with us this weekend."

Emma gave him a uncertain smile "Hi Henry" with a little wave.

He walked up to her and squatted to her level "Hi Emma it's nice to meet you. Me and you are going to have a lot of fun this weekend" giving her a friendly smile.

Emma looked at Henry then both her parents looking for reassurance, they gave her a smile which calmed her nerves "Ok Henry."

He ran his bag up to Emma's room, which was also his when he stayed. And sat on the bed a moment it was a lot to take in, his mom was changed back to a 5 year old, and was sitting downstairs, he knew her childhood sucked so right then and there he decided to give her a awesome weekend. He went back downstairs "So what are you watching Emma?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Um…" she then looked at Mary Margaret "was is this called mommy?"

Mary Margaret smiled ear to ear "Lion King" she whispered to Emma.

"It's Lion king Henry" trying to sound like she knew it all along.

Then the music to Hakuna Matata started up "This is the best part Emma" he turned to his mom. As the song played Emma swayed to the song clearly loving it. By the time the movie was over the family was surprised to see Emma had made her way to sitting on Henrys lap. As David got the DVD out and turned the TV back to cable, Mary Margaret went and made dinner, she decided to make Emma's favorite grilled cheese. While Henry and Emma played candy land.

After dinner Henry decided to introduce little Emma, to his and big Emma favorite Friday activity, Mario cart on the wii.

"Emma do you know what Mario cart is?" Henry asked, she nodded her head no. He gave her a smile "Well I know you are going to love it" and he though adult you does "ok so using this controller" handing her Emma's red wii controller "we are going to race Mario character around all kinds of different tracks."

Emma didn't really get it but it sounded fun "Ok Henry if you show me first."

He smiled at his young mom "Of course kid" he smiled at himself knowing if adult Emma heard that, it would have warmed her heart that he used her nickname for him. "But first we are going to take a selfie" he took out his cell phone he wanted to be able to show adult Emma the fun they had.

"Selfie?" she asked confused.

"Yeah it's a picture you take of yourself, and with friends. I know someone who would want see pictures of us when this weekend is over." His grandparents who were standing in the kitchen couldn't help but smile, watching their daughter and grandson together like this, when Emma first came to Storybrooke it was Henry she opened up to first, and her she was 5 year old Emma, opening up to Henry first. They couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

Henry snapped a few pictures, and had David take one with the tv behind them with the Mario cart logo behind them. Henry went over the controller with Emma, what buttons did what and such "Ready?" he asked.

"Yep ready to kick your butt" she said with a laugh then sticking her tongue out Henry.

"You're on" he replied, but he had to admit, it took him back a second, when Emma said that it sounded just like regular Emma it spooked him a little, but he loved that his mom was still in there.

For the next couple hour the two played race after race, wins going back and forth between the two. Then sadly Mary Margaret made Emma take a bath before she went to bed. While she took her bath, it turns out 5 year old Emma, not a fan of baths, Henry took care of putting the wii away and changed into pajamas. When Emma came out the bathroom, in her adorable kid sized plaid two piece pajamas, so Emma he thought. Mary Margaret said "Emma say goodnight to Henry, then we will go to bed ok?"

"Mom can Henry read me my story? Please?" giving her major puppy eyes.

Before she can even answer Henry jumped of the couch "Sure Emma, come on" taking her hand and lead her up the stairs. Henry grabbed the few kid friendly books hey had as Emma crawled into the bed. "Which book Emma?"

She looked at them, they were all dr. sues which she recognized "Cat in the hat please."

Henry sat on the bed next to her; she leaned into his side as he read. When he closed the back cover he looked over at her, sound asleep, he smiled, and carefully laid her down. He placed a kiss on her cheek "Goodnight mom, love you." He then went back downstairs and saw his grandparents waiting on the couch "She's asleep guys."

"Thanks Henry" said David "She really seems to love you, even as a child."

Henry blushed "Yeah" but smiled to himself. He stayed up a couple more hours, before heading up to bed. When he went upstairs, instead of getting into his bed, he crawled into his moms' bed, figuring she wouldn't mind. The next morning he woke up to Emma snuggled up to his side he gave her a smile. A moment later she woke up also, slowly opening up her eyes. "Good morning Emma" he said with a smile.

"Morning Henry" giving him a smile back.

Then both of their noses got wind of breakfast being made downstairs. "Looks like your mommy is making breakfast. Let's go" giving his head a tilt to the stairs.

She stood up on the bed "Piggyback ride?" with her arms stretched out.

He went over to the bed, and she hoped on his back, when they got downstairs the sight of them, made her parents smile. David quickly got out his phone to take a quick picture knowing Emma would love it. "I'll send it to you Henry" Henry gave him a nod as he let Emma down, so they could both use the bathroom.

The family enjoyed a nice breakfast of pancakes and bacon. Henry and Emma got a special treat of hot chocolate with cinnamon. With Emma being unable to work at the current time, David needed to go work at the station, and Mary Margaret had papers to grade, so for at least a couple hours Henry was on his own entertaining Emma. So he decided on taking her to the park.

"What do want to do first?" he asked as they entered the park.

"Slides" she yelled as she ran into their direction. Henry laughed and shock his head, then chasing after her. For the next couple hours they did everything you can think of at the park, they did the slide, swings, monkey bars, they even managed to get ahold of bread to feed the ducks in the pond and took a tons of pictures together.

As they walked back toward the apartment he asked "Did you have at the park Emma?"

"Yes Henry, thank you" they walked a few minutes, hand and hand "What time is it Henry?"

He looked at his phone "Almost one thirty."

"Ok cause I'm hungry" she says rubbing her tummy.

Henry laughed, she was his mom alright "Well we can take care of that when we get home."

When they got close to the apartment "Henry?" he looked at her acknowledging her "how are we related? They" pointing to the apartment window "are my mommy and daddy, but I don't hear you call them anything so who are they to you?"

This caught him off guard "Oh um well…" what the hell was he supposed to say "it's hard to explain Emma, but let's just say we are closely related ok?"

Emma wasn't satisfied by the answer but knew it was all she would get "Ok."

Then went upstairs, got some lunch, they played games, watched movies and TV and even played with Neal a little. Then for dinner they got granny's to go. That night went pretty much like it did the night before minus the bath, pictures where taken, Mario was raced, a movie watched, and many laughs had.

And just like the night before at bed Emma wanted Henry to read to her again, this time she chose one fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish. When done Henry tucked her in gave her a kiss on her forehead "Goodnight mom, one more day till your back. I love you." He went to bed a few hours later, excited that after tomorrow he will get his mom back, even though he was enjoying this, and so was little Emma he wanted his mom back.

 **TBC**

 **So that's the end of part 1, I hope you guys liked it. I will get part 2 up soon. Part two will be Emma's last day as a kid, then turn back to a adult and she will talk to Henry about the great time she had with him. Until next time….**


	37. Chapter 37

**So this one-shot is a continuation of the world I set up in Chapter 34, where Emma placed Henry for open adoption. I plan on continuing occasionally with this world from time to time.**

 **Although I said I was taking a break from request I got a request for a follow up from Moma bear Emma Swan, but I also planned on continuing anyway so here we go.**

 **This one is Emma being involved in Henrys first day of Kindergarten; Emma continues to have some separation angst with Henry.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 37: first day off kindergarten

Emma got out of the yellow bugs passenger door, pushed her seat forward to retrieve her baby girl, Hayley, out of her car seat, she brought the almost 10 month old to her chest. Her husband got out the driver's door and walked over to his wife "Ready Emma?"

"Honestly? I don't think I will ever be ready for Henrys first day of kindergarten, how is this even possible?" she asked.

"Well besides the fact that's what comes after preschool" he brought his wife to his side and placed a kiss on her temple "he's growing up Emma" giving her a smile.

"I know, but where did my baby boy go?" she said sadly, the couple then walked up to Regina and Robins door. The couple where invited over to be a part of Henrys first day of kindergarten, it was a big milestone for Henry. This is why his adopted parents wanted Emma, being his birth mom, and Graham to be a part of the day. They would all have breakfast together, and then drive over to the school, parents were allowed to accompany their children to class the first day, then go on with their day, then pick him up together. Throughout Henrys life Emma has been present at all major events, this was no exception, besides both women knew Henry would be crushed if Emma wasn't there. When Emma got the call about their plans Emma agreed with no hesitation, it helped that Emma was still only working part time, since going back after Hayley was born. But also she just wanted to be around her son, Emma has always had a bit of a hard time with having placed Henry for adoption, but since having another baby it had become tougher. She would be first to admit although she doesn't regret the decision, it was just tough, the little things, not seeing him every day, not tucking him into bed every night, but most of all hearing him calling Regina mom instead of her, but she has to remind herself that legally she was no longer Henrys mom, Regina was, but there are days that was easier said than done.

They knocked on the door, Regina quickly answered, she let the couple and baby in the house giving each both Emma and Graham a quick hug hello "Emma, Graham so happy you guys can make it today" giving them a smile, and signaled them towards the living room "Henry's upstairs finishing getting ready, he's excited, but I can tell the nerves are starting to come."

The three adults chuckled "I bet, it's exciting and scary all in one" said Graham.

Emma had set Hayley down on the floor in front of herself and Graham with a couple toys "So Regina I just want to say thank you for including us today" Emma said with a smile.

Regina looks at her and smiles "Of course Emma, Henrys beyond excited that you're going to be there. I think he may find more comfort in going if you came anyway" Regina chuckled, she then looks down at Hayley "May I hold her?" both Emma and Graham gave her a nod of approval. To be honest Regina never had to ask to hold her, it was quite clear from the moment Hayley was born how much she loved the little girl, especially since the little girl was a part of Henry.

Robin had now joined the group and the couple where fondling over Hayley, a moment later they heard the distinct sound of the nearly 6 year old boy coming down the stairs. Emma turned has Henry made it to the bottom of the steps, she couldn't help but smile, he was wearing blue and white plaid shorts with a matching blue shirt, an outfit Emma had bought him. He quickly spotted Emma "Emma you're here" he excitedly said.

As Henry made is way to her, Emma stood up to greet the kid, he made it to her outstretched arms, she picked him up and brought him in for a hug and kissed his cheek "You bet buddy I wouldn't miss today for anything" then gave him another kiss on his cheek, and set him back down on the floor.

He went to Graham next "Hey Graham, thanks for coming today" giving him a big hug.

"Well had to be here for my best pal, didn't I?" then the two did their goofy rock pound hand shack, it always made the other adults laugh.

Then Henry went over to his little sister "Hi Hayley" the little girl gave him a big smile, then Henry gave her a small hug which led to her give him a wet slobbery kiss "Eww Hayley" as wiped at his cheek getting laughs from the adults.

The group then went into the dining room for breakfast; Graham sat with Hayley on his lap, and Emma and Henry sat next to each other, with Regina and Robin across from them. Regina made pancakes, and bacon. Emma and Henry had their favorite hot chocolate with cinnamon, while the other adults had coffee. After breakfast was eaten and cleaned. They next took pictures, numerous ones of Henry by himself, some with each set of parents and even a couple of him and Hayley.

Then it was time to get Henry to school, Regina, Robin and Henry drove in their car, while Emma, Graham, and Hayley drove in their car. During the drive to school as they got closer both Henry and Emma got quite nerves kicking in for both. They all walked up together, Henry wanted to hold both of his mom's hands, while the men walked behind. Then was the moment of truth, the 5 of them made it to his class room, found his seat, a few minutes later the parents were told it was time to say goodbye. First Regina, Robin and Graham sad their good lucks and goodbyes, all held it together well.

Emma on the other hand, was struggling, but was keeping the tears at bay; she walks to in front of the boy and got down to his level so she was eye to eye. She looks at the little boy he had some tears forming; she brought her hands to his arms and gently rubbed them up and down, and gave him a smile. "Hey kid" brought her hands down and took his hands in hers "I know this is scary but I promise, the day will be over before you know it."

He sniffles a bit "Really Emma?" looking sad.

"Yeah, and we" motioning to the other adults "will be waiting right outside the door when you get out today. OK?"

He nods his head "Ok Emma" then goes in for a hug.

Emma held onto him for a couple minutes, the tears where becoming even harder to hold back, she let him go from the hug, but she held onto his hands again "Alright kid, be my big brave boy today ok" she leans forward and places a kiss on his forehead "I love you Henry, have a good day ok."

He gave her the best smile he could manage "I love you to Emma, see you later."

And with a wave goodbye the four adults left the classroom and went on with their day. As soon as Emma and Graham got in their car, Emma could no longer hold in the tears. Graham gave her a sad smile "You did good in there Emma, I think you where the one that got his courage back."

She gave a small laugh "I hope so, I just want him to have a good day, I don't want him to hate school like I did."

"He will Emma, he's a smart and kind kid, and he's going to be just fine."

Then their daughter started to fuss a little in the back seat, Emma got out of the car, to move to next to her "Hey baby girl what's wrong?" giving the little girl her finger to hold quickly the fussing faded. "Did you just want mama's attention?"

Then she saw Graham glance back at them as he drove "See Emma, you know how to calm down your baby's, even when ones almost 6" giving her a smile.

Emma smiled back and shook her head "Yeah, yeah, it helps when you have the best kids in the world" looking down at her daughter with a smile, which the baby gave back.

After a long 6 hour day, Emma along with the others were waiting outside the door, waiting for their son. When Henry got out he went straight to Regina after her, he went to Emma "Hey kid, you have a good day?"

"Yeah, I was a brave boy all day like you said Emma, and I'm excited to come back tomorrow to" giving her a big hug.

"That's amazing bud" she gave him a kiss on his cheek "I'm so proud of you Henry."

As they all left for a celebratory ice cream, Emma was beyond proud of Henry of making through his first day of kindergarten, and was proud of herself for doing the same.

 **I hope you guys liked it. I like writing in a world that from a young age Henry has both his moms in his life, and who show him unconditional love. Until next time….**


	38. Chapter 38

**This one-shot is part 2 of little Emma (part one is chapter 36). In this one is the third and final day of Emma being little, then the next day when she wakes up.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 38: Little Emma (part 2)

Henry woke up Sunday with a dazed feeling he looked over and saw that he was alone in Emma's large bed. He suddenly heard the distinct sound of laughing that belonged to the 5 year version of his mom. It brought a sad smile onto his face, he knew this time would give Emma some positive childhood memories and he was enjoying the time with her as well, but he missed his mom. He missed her calling him kid, and most of all he missed her hugs, he feels so safe when Emma's arms are wrapped around him. He got out of bed and made his way down the stairs, he got to the bottom "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Henry" said his grandparents.

Emma looked up and saw him "Henry!"

She ran up to him, wrapping her little arms around his legs, he lifted her up to give her a hug "Morning Emma" he gave her a kiss "missed you when I woke up."

"I got bored" she said bashfully. "I'm drawing mommy and daddy a picture. You want to see?"

He put her back down "Sure Emma."

When Henry got to the table he looked at the picture, it was typical child's picture, stick figures of the family, there was one representing each of them. "What you think Henry? Didn't Emma draw us a beautiful picture? I think it deserves to be put on the fridge don't you?" said Mary Margaret.

Henry couldn't help but give his grandma a smile, he knew for a fact that Emma would be embarrassed by the picture when she was back to normal "Yeah that's a great picture Emma, defiantly refrigerator worthy."

Then David turned around letting them know breakfast was served, the family ate oatmeal on the chilly, rainy Sunday morning. Henry was bummed he couldn't take Emma to do more outside that day, but figured a movie marathon would do, if Emma was her normal self that's what they would be doing anyway. Throughout the morning and afternoon the pair, and occasionally including his grandparents, watched movie, played games and drew/colored pictures. When 4 came Henry found himself waking up from a nap, he wasn't sure how long he had been out, once his eyes focused themselves, he found Emma had fallen asleep half next to him, half on top of him. He thought this was a perfect picture moment, thankfully Emma was facing out towards the right direction, Henry snapped a couple pictures, and he had to admit the pictures where adorable he knew Emma would love it.

Suddenly Emma started stirring "Hey sleepy head you waking up?" he said with a chuckle.

Emma tiredly rubbed at her eyes "Yes" she looks at the tv "awe we missed the end of Nemo Henry."

"We can watch the end another time Emma" he said with a smile. The little girl seemed to be ok with this. They got up, used the bathroom and freshen up their drinks, planning on starting another movie.

But before they could Mary Margaret and David exited their room, and Mary Margaret announced she had a art project for them to do, something she saw on Pinterest, and knew normally Emma would just roll her eyes and make a excuse not to so she was taken advantage of the situation. The rest of the day, the family enjoyed, well family time, had dinner played games then it was bath and bed time for Emma again.

Emma once again wanted Henry to tuck her in again, "So Emma what story tonight?"

"No story tonight Henry" she said "can you just sit with me till I fall asleep tonight."

"Sure Emma" he said sitting a couple minutes "Emma did you have fun this weekend?"

"Yeah Henry, you're the funniest big kid ever."

That brought a tear to his eye, his mom was in there, and Emma liked telling Henry how he was the coolest and most fun kid she's ever met. "I'm glad Emma, thanks for letting me play with you."

She gave him a big smile "Your welcome Henry, your cool, big boy's usual suck, but not you" she leaned over and gave him a hug.

Henry hugged her tight back. He then looked at the clock and saw she should get to sleep "Alright Emma you should get to sleep."

She looked at him sadly "Ok Henry, love you."

"Love you to Emma" and he kissed her cheek.

Henry then went back downstairs so she can get to sleep, the sooner she went to sleep the sooner his mom will be back. Henry thankfully was given the ok to stay overnight, to be here when Emma went back to normal. Before it got to late Henry wanted to get Emma a surprise for the morning, he went to go get the pictures they took over the weekend printed out for her, he wanted her to see the fun they had.

The next morning (Monday morning) Henry woke to two arms wrapped around him, he looked to find his Emma was back "Mom" he whispered with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her just happy to be getting a hug from her.

Then she woke herself, she looked around, but arms still around Henry "Why am I here, I was just with Regina?"

"Um…" said Henry "Mom you kind of had a accident Friday, its Monday now."

"How did I lose a weekend Henry?"

"Well, you didn't really, you just spent the weekend as a 5 year old, don't you remember?"

"You mean that was real" she ran her fingers through her hair "it felt like a dream, but at the same time, they were like fuzzy memories where you kind of remember but not fully you know."

"I think I know what might help" Henry turned to the night stand on the side of the bed he was on. Taking out the envelope containing the pictures.

Emma was now fully sitting up as Henry handed her the envelope "What's this kid?"

"Just look mom."

She took out the pictures, and gasped they were pictures like in the dream, her as a child spending time with her family, time with Henry, who was amazing to her. As she flipped through them tears form and came from her eyes, once done, she set the pictures on the night stand and pulled her son into a hug, the kind of hug he loved "Kid thank you, I know to you this happened just the last couple days, but to me this felt like years ago, some of the few good memories."

"So you do remember?"

"Kind of, but not like you do" Henry still tucked into her side, she started brushing her fingers through his hair and kissed his temple "the thing that stands out the most though, is you kid, I dealt with a lot of mean big kids, especially boys, but you, you were nice and kind, made me feel like someone could love me" giving him another hug and more kisses.

Once she lets him go, he grabs the stack of pictures and searches for his favorite, he finds it "This one is my favorite mom" he hands her a picture.

She smiled looking at the picture, it was of her and Henry, Henry giving her a piggyback ride "That was the first morning wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, the night before we played Mario cart, and when it was time for you to go to bed you wanted me to tuck you in instead of grandma and grandpa" he said with a chuckle. "They said it was interesting that, like how when you first came to Storybrooke it was me you opened up to, then when this happened you opened up to me first again."

She gives him a loving smile pulling him into her side "I guess even at five, I knew who my best guy was" she places another kiss on his forehead "well we better let your grandparents know I'm back."

"Yeah, we better, and Neal will be excited to" Henry watched as his mom went down the stairs, so happy he had his mom back.

 **Well I hope this was a satisfying part 2. Until next time…**


	39. Chapter 39

**This one-shot is based in season 5 after Killian dies, but before Emma hears the dagger calling her. After watching Killian die, Henry goes to comfort his mom.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its character just my imagination.**

Chapter 39: It will be ok mom

Henry just watched the closest thing to a father die, Killian was dead; he was pretty upset, but not as bad as his mom, Emma. He hated the thought of Emma being alone, alone in the house they were supposed to share, mourning his death. He knew she wanted to be alone, but he didn't care he wanted to be with her.

So here he was standing on her front porch. He knocked "Mom please I know you want to be alone, but please let me in mom" he pleaded. When he got nothing he decided to just go in "Fine I'm coming in." He walks in then goes to the living room, and there was Emma laying there, tears streaking her cheeks. "Mom?" he said.

Emma looked at him, she attempted to smile but it didn't work "Hey kid. Now's not the time Henry I just need some time alone" she said as she sat up.

Henry walked over and sat next to Emma "Mom I'm not leaving. I don't want you to be alone, I know you're used to being alone but you don't have to be. You have Grandma, Grandpa" he takes her hand "And you have me, mom, when Killian died all I wanted to do was come hug you, but grandma and grandpa got to you first, and mom and Robin stopped me."

"It's ok kid, honestly, I know you, I know" managing a sad smile for him, giving his hand a squeeze.

He lets go of her hand and wraps his arms around her for a hug, she does the same as he buries his face in her neck "I'm so sorry mom" he loosens his grip some, then turned his face away from her neck but kept it on her shoulder. "I just want you to have a happy ending mom, Killian was that."

She smiles at what her son said. She lets go from the hug and brings her hands to his face "He was kid, I loved him. But I still have my other happy ending" he looks at her confused "you, Henry. You where my first true love, you will always be my happy ending kid" giving him another smile "I have you by my side Henry, it will take time, but Killian will always be in my heart."

"I know it will take time mom" giving her a smile "just remember no matter what I'm here for you no matter how long it takes. If you want to talk about him, or if you need a hug mom, just promise you won't try to just be alone, please."

"I'll try kid" she holds her arms out to him "come here kid" they wrap their arms around each other "Thank you kid" places a kiss to his head "I love you Henry."

"I love you to mom" said Henry. He knew this talk wasn't going to completely solve things but he knew it was start, that she knew she didn't need to be alone. He was her son; she would never be alone again.

 **So when Killian died I felt it was missing some swanbeliever fluff so here it is. Hope you guys liked this. Until next time….**


	40. Chapter 40

**So I know I just did a little Emma story, but got an idea for a little Henry story. Where during the quite time of season 5, which Emma's birthday landed let's say, Regina as a birthday gift for Emma gives her one day with little Henry, 3 year old Henry.**

 **Also happy once day everyone.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 40: Little Henry.

The day before, for her birthday, Emma was told she was going to be getting the greatest gift she could be given. For her birthday Regina, with Henrys blessing, Emma is getting a day with a little Henry. This morning Henry will be given a potion that will deage him to 3 years old. Although he will remember who his moms are, and grandparents are he won't remember the history between them, but all that mattered is that he remembers who Emma was so no time would be wasted in gaining his trust, so they can have a fun day together.

Henry had been given the potion, he was standing there naked his clothes he had just been wearing around his ankles. Regina brought over clothes and toys of his from this age. Regina looks at him and holds out her arms "Come her Henry" he runs to her "let's get you dressed." She puts him in overalls, a black and blue striped shirt and converse tennis shoes. Once done she whispers to him "Ok go see your mommy sweetie" and gives him a smile.

Henry runs over to Emma's open arms "Mommy" as she lifts him up he wraps his little arms around her neck. "Mommy we have fun today?"

Emma takes a second to cherish the fact that she was holding a young Henry in her arms, for real, sure she had the memories from Regina, but it wasn't the same, she didn't really hold him, snuggle him. "Yeah kid, we are going to have fun today" she chuckles.

"Alright Emma, Henry was potty trained at this time, but at times ask cause it's still new. And please don't load him up on sugar; I do not want him waking up from a sugar coma in the morning" instructed Regina.

"Don't worry Regina, we got this right kid?"

Henry looks at Regina "Yeah mommy, mommy got this" while giving her a big grin.

Regina says her goodbyes, wishing them a good day. And Emma's parents left with her brother for breakfast. "Well bud, you had breakfast already, so what you wanna do?"

Henry looked as though he was thinking about it "Park mommy."

Emma places a kiss on Henrys head "Park it is." She sets him down to put a coat and hat on him, then picks him back up, and places him on her hip. From the fake memories she remembers it's not good to constantly hold a child, but she didn't care she only had this for today, and she loved the feeling of her young son in her arms, she was enjoying this to the fullest today. "Let's go have some fun Henry" she said then placing another kiss on his head.

Once they got to the park, before she could say anything Henry got excited in her arms "Slides mommy, slides."

Emma chuckled "You want to go on the slides Henry?" Henry nodded his head yes "To the slides we go" she says removing him from her hip holding him to make it feel like he's flying, causing the boy to laugh. They get to the slide and Henry thinking he's a big boy insisted he can climb up himself, she closely follows him up, they get to the top and Henry waits for Emma to sit first, then he sits between her legs and they go down together, bringing more laughter from Henry. They do this several times, but between swings and climbing the jungle gym. After an hour of playing Emma decided to head back to the apartment, it was starting to get chilly, and she didn't want Henry to get sick on her watch.

When they get back Mary Margaret and David are back from breakfast. Emma walks into the door while taking Henrys hat off, and then sets him down for his coat once off he runs over to the couch and climbs up to sit. "Where were you two?" ask Mary Margaret.

"Park" answered Emma as she set down Henrys things. She goes to the box with toys and gets out a few things for Henry to play with while they talked. "The kid loves slides, I mean even in the fake memories not this much" she said with a chuckle. She pulls out her phone to show them pictures she took.

Mary Margaret has her stop on a picture of the two on a swing together "I think you should have this one printed and framed Emma."

She raises her eyebrows at her mom "I don't know wouldn't that be weird. I wasn't even sure if I should have been taking these in the first place."

Then David stepped in "Emma he's your son too, you have the right to have pictures like this of him, even if it's from a temporary spell. And this was a gift for you to enjoy time with him, enjoy it take pictures to remember" he goes in to give her a hug and cradles her head "I know me and your mom would love a chance like this with you Emma."

"I know dad your right" she turns to look at little Henry playing on the floor she gets up and walks over to him "Hey bud what you got there?"

"Cars" he holds up the two he's holding, she quickly snaps another picture "You play too" he hands her one, then picks up another. They play with them for a while, then with some mega blocks, and then the last thing he showed her was a computer type thing that had games for him to play. He plays a level and got 100% and looks at Emma "look mommy me smart."

Emma brings him onto her lap for a hug "Yeah you are kid" gives him a kiss "you're my little smarty pants" this makes him laugh. She looks at the clock and sees it's going on noon now "Henry are you hungry?" he nods his head yes. "Want grilled cheese?"

"Wiff fries please" giving her a adorable smile. How could she say no she thought to herself.

After enjoying lunch together, Emma noticed Henry seemed sleepy so she decided on a movie and to relax on the couch together was next. Emma decided on her favorite _Little Mermaid._ Henry lies down and she covers him up with a blanket. She then sits down on the other end and leans back putting her feet up on the coffee table. Henry saw this and wanted to join her, so he got up and crawled over to her and climbed on her lap with the blanket and cuddled up to her. She wasn't going to refuse him, with him nestled up to her, she took another picture. Wasn't long before he falls asleep, Emma stops watching the movie, and focuses on her son, taking in everything about him, how he grabs a handful of her shirt as he fell asleep, how he occasionally smiles as he dreams, and watching every breath as his chest rises and falls.

With about 10 minutes left of the movie he wakes up. He glances up at her with a smile and rubbing his eyes "Hi mommy."

"Hey Henry have a good sleep?" he nodes yes.

They continue the afternoon, playing whatever game comes to the imaginative little boy. Her parents had stepped out about an hour ago to go to the store they came back to the cutest scene as they open the door smiling as they watched.

"Watch out mommy, the dragon will get you" yelled Henry.

As Emma lays on the floor acting helpless "Oh no what am I going to?"

"I will save you" he swishes his Styrofoam sword around as if he's fight something, then jabs it into the air "I got it mommy, I saved you" as he goes over to her.

She gets to her knees and takes him into her arms "My knight in shining armor" then peppers his face in kisses, earning a fit of giggles from him.

Then David clears his throat and the two look at him "Well look at who his grandfather is" he says with a laugh.

Henry then runs over to him "Grandpa I saved mommy, like the princes do in movies."

"That's my boy" he kisses Henrys cheek then lets him go back to Emma. He and Mary Margaret go to put away the groceries in the kitchen.

"Mommy I was a brave knight."

"Yes you were kid, you're my brave boy aren't you" giving him a smile, earning her one back.

For the next hour they played as her mom made them dinner, then they ate, played some games, and then it was bath time. After his bath Emma started to get sad her day was almost over, once he was asleep she had to take him back to Regina's. Once he was all dried from the bath Emma put him into his pajamas and carried the now getting sleepy boy to the couch, and like before put on a movie for while he fell asleep. This time though he stayed on her lap, cuddled into her front, as they sat there she gently rubbed his back and placed kisses every once in a while to his head.

A half hour later Henry was out, Emma sadly took him back to Regina's, she let Emma take him to bed and tuck him in. She lays him down and brings the sheet and comforter to his chin, then kneels down at the side of his bed. Then whispers "That was a great day kid, I won't ever forget this" she gives him a kiss to his forehead "I love you Henry." Then walks out of his room and down the stairs where Regina is standing "Thank you Regina today was amazing."

Giving Emma a genuine smile "My pleasure Emma, it's the least I could do, I wouldn't have him if it wasn't for your selfless act of placing him for adoption."

Emma just gives her a nod and a smile. When she goes to bed that night she looks through the pictures, and decides she will print them all, a few double for Henry to, it was truly a day she would never forget.

 **Hope you guys liked it. Until next time…**


	41. Chapter 41

**I got a request from EmmaHenry for a sequel to Ch. 12 getting my son back. Where Emma shows Henry his new house ready to start their new life together.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 41: We're home

After a 45 minute drive back to her apartment, they were home. Emma still could not wrap her head around the idea that she had her son back, he was all hers. She takes a glance into her review mirror as she parked, and saw the little boy staring out the window, with a smile on his face kicking his little legs back and forth. The sight brought a smile to her face. She put the car in park "Ok Henry this is it, this is home now" she knew as a kid these were words she wish she was told.

She got out the bug and brought the seat forward to get the little boy out "Emmy I stay wit you now?" he asked innocently.

Emma gets him to the sidewalk and kneels down in front of him and gives him a smile "Yeah kiddo, it's going to be me and you, us against the world. Are you ok with that?"

It doesn't take him long to answer "Yes Emmy, me want you as my mommy."

Emma can't help the tears that start, she brushes some hair from his forehead "Well lucky for you Henry I am your mommy, you don't understand yet, but that's who I am kid." Henry leaps into her arms for a hug and it catches her off guard.

After their hug, Emma moves to the trunk and takes out his bags, takes his hand and they make their way up to the apartment. Once there Emma opens the door and sets the bags inside, out of the way. She then goes and picks up the little boy placing him on her hip, he once again rests his head on her shoulder. "Ok Henry this is home" she walks around to show him around, not saying much just letting him take it all in, then she walks to his room "and this bud is your room."

Henrys eyes grow wide; he has a big bed, with bed guards on both sides so he won't fall off during the night, with a cartoonish racecar comforter, and some toys "Dis mine?"

She tickles him, earning a laugh "Yep all yours" then places a kiss on his temple. As they walk back towards the living room he lays his head on her shoulder, she starts talking, not really caring how much he understands "This is all yours now kid, you will always have a home with me, I'm not going anywhere without you" and kisses him again.

 _4 years later_ (Henry now 6)

Emma wakes up from the sound of her door opening, she already knows who it is, and she keeps her eyes closed to fake she's still asleep. Henry slowly walks into the room as quite as he can manage, then climbs onto the bed, and goes to Emma's side. "Mom wake up. It's Saturday our day."

Emma fakes sleep for a few more seconds before she quickly sits up, grabbing her son, attacking him with hugs and kisses. "Who is this crazy boy waking me up before 8 on a Saturday?" she then tickles his side some.

It takes Henry a minute to answer from laughing so hard "Mom it's me, Henry." Emma had finished her attack on the kid. He sits up and leans into her side "You didn't forget it's our day right?"

Emma couldn't forget even if she wanted to, it wasn't often she had a whole Saturday off work, so when she wasn't scheduled for Saturday morning; they would have what they called their day. Sure they always had Sundays together, but it wasn't always just the two of them, usually people stopped by, or they went somewhere. But Saturdays where just them, all their friends knew it. "How could I forget kiddo? We haven't had a our day in a few weeks, I wouldn't forget, even if someone payed me" she pulled her son into her side for a hug placing a kiss to his head. "How about you go to the kitchen, and get out the stuff for pancakes."

"Ok mom" he gets off the bed and starts for the door then stops and turns to face her "I love you mom, I'm glad we found each other again."

Emma blows him a kiss "Love you too kid." Emma couldn't help but smile as her son raced to the kitchen to get the stuff for pancakes. One day, not quite a year after he came to live with her, Henry asked why if she was really his mommy why they didn't always live together. Emma knew the question would come, she explained she wasn't ready to be a mommy when he was born, so they needed to be separated for a little while, but once she was ready she came and found him. Thankfully he accepted the answer, but she knew when he got older it might get brought up again, but she knew she would always say that in the end they found each other again. Emma then got up, and made her way to the kitchen and found Henry finishing get the ingredients together. Emma looked over what the kid had "Wow kid, good job, you got everything first try" she held up her hand for a high five which he gave back.

"Thanks mom" giving her his megawatt smile, her favorite sight in the world.

"Ok while I do this, go figure out what our movie marathon is going to be."

He ran over to the shelf that held their movies Henry collected some "How about toy story marathon mom?"

"Sounds great bud, now let's eat" she said as she placed their plates on the table.

They ate their breakfast, then both took showers and put on fresh clean pajamas, they were having a all-day pajama day with movie marathon. By the time 9pm came Emma glanced down at her son, whose head was resting on her lap, using it as a pillow. She whispered "I'm so glad I found you to baby boy, I would be so lost without you kid" she kisses his forehead "I love you to the moon and back Henry." Emma couldn't imagine her son not being in her life, he made her so happy.

 **Well EmmaHenry I hope this is what you were looking for. And for the other readers I hope you liked it. Until next time…**


	42. Chapter 42

**A guest asked for a continuation of Chapter 29 where Henry wakes up scared not knowing where he is and Emma comforts him by telling him she's his mom and promises she will never leave him again.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 42: I will save you kid part 2

Emma woke up the next morning when the sun started coming through her window, she looks over and sees that Henry is still asleep. So she gets up, decides to clean up some. Her apartment wasn't much, it was 1 of 4 in the small building, she currently was the only one living there, it had 1 bedroom, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room although not big it was the biggest room in the apartment. She starts straightening up when she hears a cry come from her room. When she gets to her room she sees her son holding on tight to his bear looking scared. "Hey buddy, you're ok" she holds her arms out to him, hoping to comfort him.

Henry reluctantly went to her, she can tell he was unsure "Where's Karen?" he asked.

Emma figures that must be the foster moms name "You're going to stay with me now Henry" still holding the little boy now rubbing soothing circles on his back "Do you know why?" he shakes his head no "Because I'm your mommy, and little boys should be with their mommies."

He pulls away from her, stays in her arms but just wanted to look at her and she sits down on the bed "You're my really mommy?" he asks with a curious expression on his face.

"Yeah I am Henry" she places a hand on her flat stomach "before you were born you lived in my belly."

"You're belly?" he asked as he placed his little hand on hers.

"Yep babies live in their mommy's belly, until their big enough. You lived in here" she said as she patted her stomach.

He sat on her lap a couple minutes taking it all in "Me stay here now?"

She starts to rub his back again "Yep kid, me and you" she takes her hand from his back and ruffled his hair making him laugh, she but her hand back on his back continuing to rub circles, then she found him leaning back into her front again, wrapping his free arm around her neck for a hug, which she gives back. Then she quietly, but loud enough for him to hear, "I'm never leaving you again Henry, you will always have me around, you're with mommy now" placing a kiss on his head.

Emma then picked him, placing him on her hip, heading out to the living room, hoping that this would work out, hoping her and her son can have a life together.

 **Ok short but sweet, well I hope its sweet, but didn't know what else to do didn't want to continue and ruin it. So hope you liked it. Until next time…**


	43. Chapter 43

**So first I want to set this story up. So it's au, no magic. Mary Margaret and David were teenagers when they had Emma. And like in the movie August Rush, there signatures were forged and Emma was placed in the foster care system. Emma found them at 15. Her parents were never able to have more kids, then when Emma was 17 both she and MM found out they were pregnant. Both had boys, Emma has Henry and her parents named their son Leo James (L.J. for short), and the boys grew up close more like brothers then uncle and nephew.**

 **So in this one-shot the boys are 10, Emma gets a call to the principal's office when the boys get in a fight, where Henry was only standing up to protect his uncle.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 43: we protect each other

Emma was in her bug on her way to the elementary school, she received the call ten minutes earlier, her son and brother had gotten into a fight, and that's all they would tell her. Moments after she hung up with the principle she got a call from her mom, who was one of the 4th grade teachers, she had class and couldn't go down to the office and David being sheriff he couldn't either so Emma had to go by herself for both buys. If Emma was honest she was confused it wasn't like either of the boys to be in a fight, they weren't like that. Emma gets to school and makes her way to the principal's office, when she rounds the corner and sees the two boys shamefully sitting there. Her son with a ice pack on his hand and a band aid on his forehead, then there was her brother, he had ice on his check and eye, also with a couple of band aids on his face as well.

The boys both spot her giving her sad smiles, which she returned. She walks over to them, and knelts down in front of them, her hands on the sides of each of their faces, giving them a look over but before she can say anything Henry does. "Mom I was only protecting L.J." the other boy only nods, looking down at his lap.

Again before she can say anything the principle comes out "Miss Swan, please come in. Boys wait here for your mom and sister" the boys nod. "Now Miss Swan, first I have been told you are collecting both boys this afternoon correct?"

"Yes Miss Mills" Emma said, personally a little scared of the woman.

"Now from what I can gather from your son and brother, as well as the other two boys' involved and some witnesses. Peter and Felix, where picking on Leo, Henry then come up trying to stop it, and instead of coming to get help, he punched Peter and managed to get Felix as well, then both boys went after Leo, to which Henry continued to hit them as well. As you should be aware Miss Swan, we do not tolerate violence in this school, so the boys are suspended for the rest of the day today and tomorrow and are allowed back Monday morning."

Emma couldn't believe it "Seriously? Both boys have never been on trouble before, Henry was just protecting Leo, and Leo was just protecting himself, so their getting suspended? How the hell is that fair?"

"Miss Swan regardless they broke our rule on fighting, and that means they face the consequences. The other boys are expelled, as I'm sure you're aware the boys have caused a lot of trouble the last couple years, and this crossed the line, they will be going to a military academy upstate."

"No kidding, I and my mother, have complained about those boys multiple times, for picking on our boys and you have done nothing, but a slap on the hand, and this happens and they defend themselves and they get in trouble, I'm sorry but this is bullshit" says Emma.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but those are the rules, just because their mother and grandmother are a teacher here doesn't mean the rules do not apply to them. Now we will see you three Monday."

Emma was fuming, but she just up and left the office. She turned the corner to see her boys, yes she thinks of them as her boys, sitting in the seats looking sad and gets in front of them and knelt down again, placing a hand on a knee of both boys "Ok boys where leaving, your home till Monday."

L.J. then reluncently asked "You're not mad at us Emma?"

Emma shakes her head "No bud" giving his knee a rub, then looks at Henry "You were protecting yourself and each other, I can't be mad at you for that. I can't be mad at my boys for that" looking back and forth between them giving them a smile. "Now come on lets go home" she says as takes each of their hands leading them to the car.

Emma and Henry still lived with her parents, well sort of. Her parents, when they found out the family was growing by two, found an amazing house that could fit them all with some extra room still. But what sold them was the basement, it was large, and the previous owner converted it into an apartment. When Henry turned two, Emma and Henry moved into the basement apartment, it was their own area, and L.J. spent more time there, then upstairs with his parents, the boys where like best friends, which Emma loved, she often felt she had two sons, instead of a son and brother.

As they drive home, both boys in the backseat, Emma glances back at them in the rearview mirror, Henry notices her. "Did Peter and Felix get in trouble to mom?"

"Yeah kid, you guys won't have to worry about them, they're going to a military academy, they've caused too much trouble, today just pushed them over the line."

"Emma is mom and dad going to be mad at me?"

"Honestly I don't know bud, they won't be happy you were in a fight, but I don't think you will be in trouble, if anything maybe a couple extra chores this weekend" giving him a reassuring smile as they pulled into the driveway.

"Alright boys come on let's get inside, how about you two choose a movie, and I'll make some popcorn" she says as they walk up to the apartment door in back, and get in.

The boys go put their backpacks away, and then run to the movie cabinet, they choose _Pirates of the Caribbean._ The three of them sit on the couch, Emma in the middle, while a boy makes themselves comfortable on each side of her, snuggling up to her sides. Once the movie ends, Henry gets up to take the movie out, and switches the tv back to cable, then goes back to his spot next to Emma continuing to snuggle into her side. She starts giving a arm on each boy a gentle rub "Boys" they both look at her "I just want to say, although I'm not mad at you guys, don't get into any more fights ok?" they both nod ok. She stops a moment and kisses the top of both their heads, then continues to rub their arms gently "I love you two so much, you're my boys, and I don't want to see you guys get into trouble again ok?" they nod again. "Good" she then looks at her brother "I may be your sister bud, but I will have no problem kicking your little butt if I need to, your my boy just as much as Henry." Then she turns to Henry "And you kid, I'm proud of you for standing up for L.J. but same goes for you I will kick your butt" both boys chuckle, they love Emma like crazy "I love you two" and suddenly attacks them with tickles.

"Emma" and "Mom" they say as they laugh. Once she was out of breath she stopped both boys go in for hugs.

"Love you Emma, thanks for being an awesome sister, and second mom" he even gives her a kiss, which brings a tear to her eye

Then it was Henrys turn "I love you to mom. Thanks for being cool today" giving her a kiss as well, causing more tears.

"Of course you two, my boys will always have me, backing them up."

 **This just randomly came to me hope it was good. Until next time….**


	44. Chapter 44

**This one-shot is based in the same universe as chapter 1. This is based when Henry is 6, its Halloween, the first for the family all together put the poor kid is sick.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 44: a different Halloween

Henry had been looking forward to Halloween for weeks; this was the first year the kid was really into it. He had chosen to be Jack Skeleton from _The nightmare before Christmas_ , the night before they carved pumpkins, and to top it all off Halloween landed on Saturday this year. But then at 3 am Henry woke up running to the toilet, to empty his stomach, the kid was devastated to say the least. Thankfully, both Emma and Neal had off work that day, they planned on spending the day together as a family, they were going to spend the day doing Halloween activates, now they were spending the day at Emma's apartment with their sick son.

Emma had planned on starting the day off with the pair's favorite breakfast of pancakes, and she was going to make them shaped as pumpkins and ghosts, instead she had to make Henry toast, she found a pumpkin cookie cutter and used it on the toast trying to salvage the day. She takes the toast to Henry on the couch "Here kid, here's your toast, eat up" handing him the plate then sitting down by his head, he scooted up to use her lap as a pillow.

Neal walks in the apartment after going to the store "I'm not hungry mom" he says sadly both parents hated seeing him this way, it was so not Henry.

Emma brushes her fingers through his hair "I know kid, but you need something in your stomach."

"And bud, I went and got your favorite flavor of Gatorade for you to drink" said Neal hoping to cheer him up.

Henry was still just bummed "I don't want it dad, I just want to have Halloween."

Emma pulls the boy into her lap, wrapping her arms around him for a hug "Aww kid, I know" she places a kiss on his temple, and gently rubs his arm "we can still have a fun day inside ok?" he gives her a whatever kind of look "On tv there's Halloween movies all day, I saw on Pinterest last night some activities we can do, that we have the stuff for here. How about that kid?" as she places another kiss on his head.

Henry looks at Neal "Dad are you going to stay too?"

"You bet Henry, I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to, I can stay all day."

He look back and forth between his parents "Ok, I guess if you're both here it won't be too bad."

Emma and Neal look at each other over Henrys head, giving each other a nod and they both tackle the kid, tickling him, and covering him with kisses. Once they finally got Henry to eat his toast, they sent him for a shower, after his shower he put on the Halloween pajamas she found for him, he was going to wear them that night. So the family settled in for their day at home. Emma turned on the tv and found a movie on for them to watch, Henry resting between the two of them, leaning more into Emma's side, for the kid nothing was better when he was sick then snuggling up with his mom.

Once the movie was over Emma decided on doing one of the crafts she saw, it was a luminaire that looked like a mummy. The three sat there for a little bit, between the three of them they made enough to put a couple on each of the windows, making it look more festive.

After they continued watching movies, wanting Henry to rest, thankfully he hadn't thrown up since that morning, when Emma took his temperature, it was still up, but had stayed the same relieving her.

Throughout the day Emma and Neal managed to keep the kids spirit up. Once 6 pm came, trick-or-treat time, Henry started to get bummed out again. Neal quickly lit the jack-o-lanterns and found his and Emma's favorite Halloween movie on, _Hocus Pocus_ and Henry had never seen it. So while the other kids where out, they sat and watched the movie.

"So kid, what you think of the movie?" asked Emma.

"Yeah buddy, how was it?"

Henry couldn't help but laugh at his parents sounding like kids. "It was good, is it on every year?"

"Yep, they play it multiple times Henry. I think it's on again next." As if on que the movie started up again "See?"

But then Henry yawned "Yep."

"Ok kid, time to lay back down, so if you need to fall asleep you can."

"But I'm not sleepy" he said followed by another yawn.

Henry climbed over onto Emma's lap, leaning his side into her front, his head resting under her chin. As they sat and watched the movie again Emma gently rocked the little boy, like she would when he was a baby, and not even a half hour in he was asleep. Neal glances over seeing Henry asleep "Want me to take him to his room?" he whispers.

"Yeah, I will come with you" giving him a smile.

Neal gently lifts Henry off Emma's lap, and taking him down the hall to his room. Emma goes in first moving back the sheets, as Neal lays him down and steps back. Emma pulls the sheet and comforter up to cover Henry "Happy Halloween Henry, goodnight baby feel better" she whispers and gives him a kiss and a rub to the cheek with her thumb.

Then Neal steps back up to his bed "Hope you feel better buddy, happy Halloween" and kisses his check.

The pair walks out his room and shut the door. "Neal I hope we never have to spend Halloween like this again, the poor kid was so excited" she says leaning into Neal's front.

"I know babe, but we got through it, Henry may not have had the Halloween he wanted, but you made his day good. Mommy saved the day."

Tears brimming her eyes "I don't know about that, I tried."

"Well I think you did, he seemed to enjoy himself anyways."

"Having his dad hear helped to you know."

"Maybe, but I'm telling you Emma, that little boy in there, is all about you, he may have asked if I'm staying but it's you he wants around always."

"Calling him a mama's boy?"

"Sort of, but in a good way." The two kiss, and then turn to finishing the rest of the movie, hoping next year will be better.

 **Hope you guys like. Please remember to like and follow. Until next time….**


	45. Chapter 45

**A guest made a request for a oneshot from season 1 episode true north where Emma tells Henry the truth about his father.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 45: truth about your father

Henry follows Emma over to the desk, and hops up to sit there "Can you tell me about him?" Henry asked.

"I don't know anything" replied Emma.

"Not their father, mine" Henry simply said.

"Henry, I…" she started.

"I told you about your parents, now you're even living with your mom" said Henry.

"Mary Margaret isn't…" but then she sees the look on her sons face. It's sad, pleading to know, she hated the power this kid manages to have on her.

Then as if it wasn't tough enough he folded his hands together "Please?" he said.

"Ok. Fine" she says. "But kid he wasn't a great guy, at first it seemed like he was, but he wasn't."

"I just want to know Emma" he said simply.

She just sat there a few seconds before she started. "We met in Portland, that's where I ran to when I left the system" she takes a breath before continuing. "I was stealing the bug…"

Henry interrupted with "The bug is stolen?"

"Not the point right now kid" she leans forward ruffling his hair "as I drove away, he popped up in the backseat, that's how we met. We decided to stick together, help each other out, but we also started falling for each other. We did this whole bonnie and Clyde thing, we stole food, snuck into places to sleep and shower" she then looks at Henry "and don't you dare follow our footsteps Henry."

He gave her a smile "I won't Emma."

She gives him a smile back "Good. Anyway, we did that for a while, and then one day when we broke into a motel room, well slipped in after the family left, we decided to stop and settle down somewhere." She stopped a moment getting to the part she was dreading telling her son. "There was this, I guess map of the states; he had me close my eyes and point, that's where we would go."

Henry can see that Emma was reluctant to continue "Its ok Emma, I can handle it" he gave her a sad smile, and reach for her hand to hold it, Emma reached back to take his hand.

"My finger went to Tallahassee, Florida. Then we ended up..." she wasn't sure if she should tell him this "let's just say that's how you came to be. A couple days later he found a wanted sign, for a burglary he did in phoenix. We decided that we should go to Canada to hide out, so went to get the watches. I went into the train station and got them. He went to go sell them, we were supposed to meet up and leave. When our meet up time came and went with no sign of him, I tried to call him, but suddenly I had two cops telling me to freeze, he sold me out to take the blame kid. I was sentenced to 11 months, and not long after that's when I found out I was pregnant with you" giving his hand a squeeze.

"And that's how I was born in jail?"

"Yeah kid" she can see the sadness in her sons eyes; this is why she wanted to lie, make him seem like a good guy. She brings her hand under his chin, and lifts it so they are looking at each other "listen to me Henry, you where the one good thing that came out of it all of it Henry, although I wish I can change who he is, I don't regret you one bit kid, you're the one truly good thing in my life."

"I just wish he was better Emma, if he was, we wouldn't have been separated, and we would've been together" he says sadly.

Emma pulls him into a hug "I do to Henry, but we are both better off without him" she brushes her fingers through his hair.

He pulls away from the hug "So what happened with the bug?"

"One day, actually the day I found out about you, I got mail, a envelope all that was in was the key and this" showing her swan necklace that she wore.

"That's from him?"

"It was a keychain he stole, I made it into a necklace, it started out as a way to remember not to trust anyone again, then after you were born it was kind of a reminder of you, the one good thing" giving him another smile.

 **So after this she gets the idea of something to remember by, gets the compass from Ava and Nicholas and you know the rest. Hope you liked this everyone.**

 **I have another request in the works as well will get that up soon. Until next time…**


	46. Chapter 46

**User ES requested a one-shot from season 2 finale where Emma gets to the pier in time and manages to stop Greg and Tamara from taking Henry through the portal to Neverland.**

 **Sorry for the delay, having some writers block on this one, blaming it on this awful cold I'm fighting right now.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 46: stop them

Emma, along with her parents and Regina, were running towards the docks, Greg and Tamara had taken Henry and they managed to track them here. As they turned the corner they noticed Greg taking something out of his pocket, it had to be the last bean. Both Emma and Regina needed to act fast, they knew the pair where planning on taking their son somewhere they just had no idea where, but like hell was he was going. Then suddenly Greg threw the bean into the water opening up the portal.

The pair, each holding one of Henrys arms, about to jump when "STOP!" yelled both Emma and Regina.

Greg turns, giving them a smirk "Now why should we listen to you?"

Emma doesn't even give Regina a chance to say anything "Because I'm a mom, who will hunt you down, even to the depths of hell to find my son. Now hand him over Greg, Tamara."

Tamara just laughs "Yeah, some mom you are, you gave him away the moment he was born, you never loved him" tightening her grip on Henry arm.

The comment just mad Emma more angry "I gave him away because I loved him, it was the only way he could have a good life, his best chance." She tried giving her son a reassuring smile, he gave her a small one back "And I would still make the same choice, yes I wish I was there for him, but he was better off."

Now Greg laughed "With her?" he asked pointing to Regina "All she does is ruin lives, like she did mine, and my fathers, like magic always does."

Before anything else can be said Tamara says "Greg, we need to go" she waits but he doesn't move "Now Greg." The pair turns again towards the water about to jump again, and then they leap into the air.

"NO" yelled Emma, her hands towards the three. Suddenly in midair they were frozen, Emma wasn't sure how but she somehow did it.

"Emma?" questioned her mother "How did you do that?"

Emma looks at her hands "I have no idea" she then looks towards her son in the air "But that's not the point let's get Henry."

The group then walks over to where the others were in air; thankfully they were not over the water yet, just above the dock. Emma and David carefully get Henrys arms out of the pairs grasp. As soon as the boy's feet are planted to the ground and in the embrace of both his mothers, Emma points one of her hands and manages to unfreeze; Tamara and Greg fall into the portal now minus Henry.

Emma turns her attention solely on Henry, bringing her hands to cup his face "Are you ok kid?"

He smiles at her, quickly wrapping his arm around her "You saved me."

With her arms still around him "Of course kid, think we were going to just let them take you?" giving him a kiss on his head.

Then Regina steps up "That's right Henry, they would have to be a lot more sly, to leave this town with our son" looking to Emma at the last part.

Emma was surprised at Regina's statement it was the first time she acknowledge him being her son too "Regina?"

"Don't make me take it back Miss Swan, but yes, our son" the two smiled at each other "It's becoming clear he's better off with both of us."

Henry looks at Regina excitedly "Really mom? You guys won't fight anymore?" he asked looking between his two moms.

"Well Henry" says Regina now cupping her sons face "I will try, I see that" she takes a moment "Emma being in your life makes you happy, and that's all I want Henry, for you to be happy." And mother and son hug, really hug, for what seems to be the first time in a while.

Then Emma parents walk up to them, after giving them some time just them "How about Granny's?" asked David.

"That sounds great gramps" said Henry while standing between his two moms, both of them holding him in side hugs. So the group head to Granny's to celebrate the success in saving Storybrooke and Henry.

 **I hope this one was good. Anyway happy once day. And a huge happy birthday to Emma Swan. Until next time….**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey everyone, how did you like this week's episode? I personally loved it, had a sweet/touching swanbeliever moment.**

 **Also this past weekend was Emma's birthday, so that gave me a idea for a one-shot, what if instead of being adopted by Regina, Neal came and adopted him, and Henry stills shows up at her apartment, but instead of going to Regina's its Neal's, the last place Emma thought she would end up.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 47: retelling of the pilot

Henry was riding in the back seat of the cab on his way to his birth mothers home. He was finally meeting her; he has heard about her his whole life from his dad, how they were alike, and most importantly how she was to break the curse. Neal and Henry received the book when Henry was 5, they knew the stories backwards and forwards, now they needed to get Emma to Storybrooke, so she can break the curse and they could be a family. So here he was on his way to her apartment, Neal currently already on his way to Storybrooke, the plan which they have had for a few months now, was for Henry to get her to drive to the town line, where the two of them would then tell her, her destiny.

Henry gets to her apartment, rides up the elevator to her floor, and then finds her door. He stands there a moment, he's understandably nervous, he's been waiting for this for years, they have always been close to her, but he's never seen or talked to her, and this was it. He knocks then waits, after not quite a minute, the door opens to reveal a blonde, green eyed woman, exactly like he's pictured all these years, but also nothing what's he's pictured. She just looks at him "Um… can I help you?" she asks.

"Are you Emma Swan?" he nervously asks.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"My names Henry I'm your son" Henry says matter of factly to her just like they practiced.

He then slips into her apartment underneath her arm she was using to somewhat block the door although not well. "Woah, woah kid. I don't have a son."

He had been walking toward the counter; he stops and turns towards her "Ten years ago did you give a baby up for adoption? That was me."

If the look on her face was any indication, he got her "Give me a minute" and walks into her bathroom and closes the door.

He just shrug's, his dad told him she would probably be in shock that he was there. He was thirsty so he walks to the fridge and starts to open it "Do you have any juice?" he yells then quickly sees she does "Never mind I see it" so he takes it out and starts drinking it, as she comes out of the bathroom "You know we should probably get going?"

She crosses her arms over her chest "Go where?"

"I want you to come home with me."

Emma had had enough "That's it I'm calling the cops."

"No, please don't" Henry now knew he had to bring out the big guns, the line his dad told him to use if it came to it "Don't you want to know I'm ok, that I got my best chance like you wanted?"

"How do you know that?" she asks, she can't believe the kid knew, that all she wanted was for him to have his best chance.

"My dad told me, he says that you loved me enough to let me go, to give me my best chance."

Emma suddenly couldn't look her son in his eyes "He's right, that's all I wanted for you kid." They stood there in silence for a few minutes, although it felt much longer, she then looks at him again "Where's home?"

"Storybrooke, Maine" Henry says, he hated that in their first meeting that he was lying, but if things go according to plan it won't be for long.

"Storybrooke, seriously?" he just nods yes; she lets out a sigh "I guess were going to Storybrooke."

So Emma went and changed out of her red dress, into something more travel friendly, which included her favorite red leather jacket. The pair then made their way to Storybrooke, on the way, as planed Henry tells Emma about the curse, how the people are frozen in time in the time and cannot leave, and included in the town is her parents, naturally she doesn't believe him, but who can blame her he thinks.

After a few hours on the road, they come close to the town line, Emma notices a car parked to the side of the road Emma turns to Henry "I'm going to see if they need help, ok?"

"Yep" says Henry, knowing it was his dad.

Emma gets out of the car and walks towards the person, whose back is facing her. The person then turns to her. She immediately recognizes the face, she couldn't forget that smile even if she tried "Neal?"

He gives her a smile "Hey Ems."

But before he can say anything else Henry gets out of Emma's car and runs to him "Dad."

Emma couldn't believe "Dad? Neal why is calling you that?" she asks looking at her son and his dad.

Neal then brings Henry back down to the ground turns to him first "Bud, sit in my car a minute ok?" Henry nods and does what he is told. "Look I know I have a lot of explaining to do."

But before he can "You think, Neal how do you even have him, I never even told you" she says running her fingers through her own hair not knowing what to think.

"Look that night, with the watches, a man, his name is August, he told me you had a destiny you needed to fulfill that being with me, and you wouldn't do it with me around. So I didn't come for you, it wasn't until a month later I found out you went to jail, then a couple months after that he let it slip that you were pregnant" he gave her a moment "I knew you would want our child to have better than us, so figuring you would place him or her for adoption, I started the process, and with some help from August I managed to get our son" he looks at the car and smiles, when he turns back he sees Emma has a sad smile on her face. "I told him about you, how I knew how much you loved him, he just wants his mom Emma, he wants a chance to know you."

She had tears know running down her cheeks, she once again ran her fingers through her own hair taking in all Neal said "You've had him this whole time? He's been with you? He's happy, he's ok?"

Neal smiles, he knew she couldn't resist asking "Yeah, I've had him since he was 2 weeks old. Emma he's so smart and kind, he's a amazing kid, you're going to love him."

She just smiles at him "I bet I will." She stares at the little boy for a few minutes "So what's this destiny I supposedly have? What was all this fairytale stuff he was talking about?" She says still not believing it.

"What Henry told you is true, everything, and you are destined to break this curse, to save everyone, to give them back their happy ending. Then we can start ours, we can still have Tallahassee Emma, you, me and Henry."

"Seriously you too? So you guys just happen to live here to?"

"No, we don't live here, we live in Boston like you, and we were always nearby Emma. We came to help you, we want you back Emma, We can do this as the family we are." He can tell by the look on her face this won't be easy "Look, just stay a week; I will pay for your room in the motel. Stay; see that were telling you the truth, please, for our son, spend time with him, get to know him."

She couldn't say no to the last part "Fine, a week that's it, but I'm not staying for you Neal, I'm staying for Henry, I want to know him."

"Good" he turns towards his car "Henry" he yells, the boy looks at them, and he waves the boy out.

Henry then runs over to his parents. When he gets to them to looks at his dad "Is she staying dad?"

He looks at Emma then Henry "Yeah bud, your mom is staying."

The young boy then throws himself at her, wrapping his arms around her waist "I knew you would help."

She's taken aback when he hugs her, but quickly rebounding wrapping her arms around him as well "Yeah kid I am. Curse or no curse, I'm here for you" the two separate she brings her hand to his chin, to cup it "I know it didn't say it before, but it's nice to meet you Henry."

He gives her a smile; it was quickly becoming her favorite thing "It's nice to finally meet you" then giving her another hug.

They then decide to go, Neal got in his car, and Henry went with Emma back to her car, as her car drove over the line, Henry slipped his little hand into her own free hand, unknown to them at that moment, for the first time in 28 years the clock, in the clock tower moved.

 **Well I hope you guys liked this one, I'm happy with how it turned out. As I wrote this a new request came in, so I will get to that soon. Until next time….**


	48. Chapter 48

**User CS requested a one-shot where Emma keeps Henry and toddler Henry has a nightmare and climbs into Emma's bed and she comforts him.**

 **I don't own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 48: Don't be scared kid

Emma was asleep in her bed; she suddenly finds herself awoken by something, but not sure what. Then she heard the sound of her three year old sons feet padding along the floor in the hallway, she knew why now, her motherly instincts woke her up. At that moment her door opened to reveal the said three year old, visibly shaken by something, tears running down his cheeks. Emma sits up and gives him a sad smile "What's wrong kid?" she asked as she held her arms out to her son.

Henry with no hesitation runs to his moms arms, she picks him up into a hug holding him close to her chest, his arms instinctively go around her neck, while his face found the cruck of her neck. All he said "I'm scared mama, nightmare."

"Aww buddy, you're ok, mamas got you" Emma says as she runs her fingers through his hair, while rocking him gently. They sat like this for a few minutes, Emma finally stopped when she heard her sons tears turn to just sniffles, and his heartbeat evens out, knowing she managed to get him to calm down. She gets him to loosen his grip, and manages to lay both them back down; Henry quickly cuddles up to her side. "Want to tell me what your dream was kid, what scared you?" she asks as she got them both covered with the blanket.

He looks up at her, she tries to give him a reassuring smile "We were at the park mama, and a dragon came flying by and I couldn't find you, I was scared" he says burying his face into her side.

Emma couldn't help the frown that appeared on her face. Her poor little boy, no wonder the kid was a mess when he came to her room. "Oh kid" she starts rubbing his back lightly "you don't need to be scared kid, mamas right here, I'm not going anywhere" she rubs his back a couple more time stops and places a kiss on his head "mama won't let anything get you buddy."

"Even the big monsters under my bed mama?"

Emma chuckles to herself "Yeah kid, even monsters under your bed, no one, or anything is going to get my baby boy" she says then surprises the boy tickling his tummy."

The little boy cracks up "Mama….mama…. stop it mama" he manages through the laughing.

Emma stops the tickles, but before she fully finishes' she blows a huge, loud raspberry on his tummy, getting more giggles "Alright kid, time to get back to sleep ok?"

"Can I stay here mama?" giving her puppy dog eyes, it was her weakness.

"Yeah Henry, of course, that way I can keep the scary dreams away" she leans down and kisses his forehead "Love you Henry, sweat dream kid."

"Wuv you to mama" and he hold his arms out for a hug, but also gives her a kiss on her cheek.

As the two lay there, Henry quickly falls asleep in his moms arms, Emma finds herself absentmindedly running her finger through his hair, to sooth not only him but herself, nights like this where always tough she hated when her son was scared, but thankfully the kid had all the faith in the world in her, that she can make things better for him.

 **This came out shorter then I hoped, but I hoped it was what you hoping for CS.**

 **I have a request for you guys, if you could when you request a story, and I write could you leave a comment if it's what you were looking for, if you liked it would love the feedback, thank you.**

 **So anyway, please LIKE and FOLLOW this, need more thanks. Until next time…**


	49. Chapter 49

**A guest asked for a one-shot from the newest season where the evil queen kidnaps Henry and Emma rescues him.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination**

Chapter 49: he's not your son

Emma couldn't believe it, that woman, the evil version of Regina, kidnapped Henry. And she went out of her way, to rub it in the savior's face that she had their son, scratch that, Regina and her son, not the evil queen's son. And unbeknownst to the queen, Emma was on her way to save her son. Emma was in her yellow bug, looking at the screen, using the tracker app she installed on Henry's phone, they were in the old building by the docks. She pulls up, silent her phone before placing it in her pocket. She's able to tell where they are quickly, hearing her voice.

She slowly goes up to the room but stops out of sight around the corner of the door, to hear what they were saying "You're not my mom" says Henry angrily.

The queen sighs "Henry dear, yes I am, I raised you just as much as Regina did. I soothed your fevers, read you bedtime stories, even helped with your homework."

"That wasn't you; the mom I grew up with was kind and never would have me tied up to a chair. My only moms are Regina and Emma; they love me and take care of me." Emma couldn't help but smile at her sons comment

"If they love you, then where are they? Huh, besides Emma doesn't count she left you the moment she could she doesn't love you."

"Don't you dare say that about Emma. She does love me, she shows and proves it every day, and I love her to. Your just an evil queen, you don't love and you don't deserve love either."

The queen lifted her hand about to slap Henry "Why you little..."

The Emma rushes in holding her gun "Don't you dare touch my son" Emma says with much intensity.

Henry couldn't help but smile, he knew his mom would find him "Mom!"

Emma kept her focus on evil Regina but spoke to her son "Henry you ok kid?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine."

"So… the savior thinks she can save the boy?"

"You really think I would just stand back while you had my son? If you're his mom like you claim, you should know a mothers love, there's no way I would just stand back" Emma says with determination.

"Don't you know dear, loves a weakness."

Emma shakes her head "No, it's not. My love for Henry is not, and his love for me is not either. If anything knowing my son loves and cares for and about me, gives me strength."

The queen turns around to get something; Emma quickly puts her gun back in the holster, and held up her hands ready to use magic. As the queen turns Emma blasts her with magic. The blast sends her into a table, causing her to hit her head. Emma quickly runs to her and takes handcuffs, the same special ones they used on Hyde when they captured him, and cuffed her to a machine.

Emma sends a quick text to her dad, saying she had her cuffed and for him to come get her. She puts the phone back into her pocket and goes to her son. She starts untying him "Sure you're ok kid?"

"Yeah mom, I'm sure."

Emma then goes to his legs and unties them. Once free she grabs her son, and brings him into a tight hug "Thank god, I don't know what I would do if she hurt you kid."

He leans his chin on his moms shoulder "Well you won't have to find out mom."

Emma lets him go from the hug, but her hands go up and down his arms in a calming matter "Kid, I know I don't say it enough, but your my world Henry, it's because of you I have this life, I was alone before, now I have so many people who love me, you especially." She goes over his arms one more time then takes one of his hands "It's like I told you in that cave Henry; you are my magic, the magic in my life."

Henry now in tears, wrapped his arms around her, and brought his face into the cruck of her neck. She hugged him right back, rocking them slightly "I love you mom, as much as I hate what's going on, it's hard to fully regret bringing you here, I love having you here."

"I love you too kid" and places a kiss on the side of his head.

At that moment David came rushing in "You guys ok?"

"Yeah dad" "Yeah gramps" Emma and Henry say at the same time.

He nods at them, then goes over to where evil Regina is handcuffed to, he grabs her arm "Well your majesty, we'll get you to your new room, shall we."

Emma and Henry walkout behind him, her arm around his shoulder, his around her waist. "Let's go home Henry, I think after today, a movie marathon is necessary" giving his shoulder a squeeze "I will even let you pick."

"Ok, let's go home." The mother and son get into her bug and go home.

 **Hope you guys like it, not sure I'm fully happy with it, but anyway there it is. Please follow and like. Until next time…**


	50. Chapter 50

**Wow chapter 50 already, and not quite 2 months since I started.**

 **So this one shot is a sequel to chapter 15 Its set a couple years later the boys are now 10, Emma finds out that Jeremy has a 4 year old little sister, the two were meant to be together all this time, but where not. So the little family is growing.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 50: a crazy twist of fate 2

Emma once again, just like almost 3 years ago, is pacing around her living room, awaiting the arrival of case worker Stacey, bringing a child. But this time it's slightly different. Unlike last time she knows this child will be joining the family. The said child was a four year old girl named Jessie, the younger half-sister of Jeremy. Emma received a call about three weeks ago from Stacey; she had a new child she was put in charge of. When going through the young girls file, she found a note saying the girls' biological mom had another child in the system and wished for them to be together, and it was clear that her wish was not fulfilled. It did not take long for Stacey to find the other child; it was Jeremy Swan, so naturally she called Emma, knowing Emma would not want them to be apart. After hanging up the phone that day, Emma was both excited and scared at the thought of her little family growing, throughout the past couple years, after adopting the boys, Emma continued to foster, they recently just had a family of three leaving to go to their new permanent home, but she had to check with the boys first.

Flashback

 _She decided to bring it up while putting them to bed. Emma had the boys sitting on one of the beds, while she sat on the other. "Ok boys, I got a call from Stacey today."_

" _Is something wrong mom?" asked Jeremy._

" _Where not being separated right?" asked Henry, both boys look nervous._

" _No guys nothing like that. It was something good, well I hope you think so." She drops her elbows to her knees trying to figure out the right way to approach this. "It turns out Jer, you have a little sister. Your birth mom wanted you two together, but for some reason you aren't."_

" _How old is she?" Jeremy asked curiously, this made Emma feel a little better, he seemed interested._

" _She's four, her name is Jessie. Stacey was calling about her coming to live with us, me possibly adopting her" she can tell by the looks on both of the boys faces they were just taking all this in not sure yet. "And I want to know how you two feel about it, this isn't just up to me, this affects this whole family." She gets up and goes to in front of the boys, squats down, and takes a hand of each boy in her own "You two are my kids first; if you're not ok with this I won't force it, but Jer, I want you to at least know your sister, so if you're not ok with her being here, she can find a family that will be ok with you guys knowing each other."_

 _Emma stays there, waiting for a response, and so was Henry, Emma knew that Henry would follow Jeremys lead on this. After what was easily one of the longest minuets of her life Jeremy spoke. "I'm good with it mom, she's family right? And family sticks together."_

 _Emma smiles at him "That's right bud, she's part of your biological family, which makes her a part of this family, and I promises Jer, I will love her, just like I love you guys" she then turns to Henry who hasn't said anything "What about you kid?"_

 _He nods his head "I guess where getting a little sister" he says with a smile. After tucking the boys in, she went downstairs and called Stacey back telling her it's a go. Over the next few weeks, the family got the other room ready for her, she would have her own room and now with her using it that meant no more fosters, they would for now on be just a family of four. And as often as possible went and visited Jessie, so when she moved in everyone knew each other and was comfortable, Emma even occasionally went by herself for some quality time just the two of them._

Back to present.

So Emma was pacing, while the boys sat on the couch waiting, for the new member of their family. Emma was nervous, yes every visit went well, even the couple here at the home, but she wanted this to work, just like she promised Jeremy she had fallen in love with Jessie, in the few short weeks, the little girl had become her daughter, she loved this little girl fiercely, it matched her feelings for her boys, something she never thought could be matched. The boys even picked up on her nerves "Mom, it's going to be fine, she loves us" said Jeremy.

"I know bud, it's a good nervous, I promise" she turned to smile at them. She glanced out the window and saw the van pull up. "She's here guys, Jessie is home" Emma couldn't help the smile that came.

Emma and the boys come to the door, and open it as Stacey and Jessie take the last step and is on the porch. And all together said "Welcome home Jessie." Each had something for her. Jeremy was holding a stuffed bear, Henry had balloons and Emma has a blanket, the little girls other had gotten ruined at the last house.

Jessie goes straight to Emma "Hi Emma" she holds out her hands to be picked up.

Emma passes the blanket to Henry, and picks her up "Hi baby" and kisses her cheek. And looks at her with a smile, she just loved the little girl, and how much she looked like Jeremy, the same blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair, hers a little darker "Welcome home, sweetie."

A few months later

Emma woke up after a light kick to her leg, she opens her eyes, she wasn't alone all three kids where laying somewhere on the bed with her. The night before, being a Friday, a stormy Friday at that, the family hunkered down in Emma's room for a movie, all three kids had fallen asleep, she didn't have the heart to move them, if she was honest she loved moments like this with them. Moments later all three kids started waking up once all three had their eyes open, Emma stretched and said "Morning kiddoes'" holding her arms out for hugs.

"Morning mom" the boys said together.

"Morning Emma" said Jessie as she climbed on Emma's lap for a cuddle and the boys moved to her sides, for a family cuddle, even though they were 10, because so many years not together, they didn't mind mornings like this. The last three weeks have gone well they had all gotten closer, especially the girls. Jessie observed her new family, she knew Emma was going to be her new mommy; they just needed to wait a little longer. She then turned to look at Emma, while still sitting on her lap "Emma?"

Emma looked at her, just finishing a small conversation about breakfast with Henry, and gave her back a rub "Yeah sweetie?"

"Can I call you mommy? Henry and Jeremy do so can I?"

Tears quickly formed in her eyes, it made her so happy "Of course sweetie, I'm going to be your mommy too" she pulls the little girl in for a hug.

"And she's the best mom, Jessie, we got lucky" added Jeremy joining the hug, this just added to her tears.

"Yeah, were all lucky" Henry said, and joined the hug as well.

Emma had her three babies in her arms again, all happy to be there with her, she couldn't be happier "No, I'm the lucky one, I have the three best kids" and placed a kiss on each of their heads.

Suddenly the moment was interrupted by the sounds of stomachs growling "Mommy, I'm hungry" Jessie said rubbing her tummy.

The other three laughed "I heard Jess, and so are your brothers. Why don't you three go downstairs and get everything ready." All three quickly jumped off the bed, running towards the stairs "No running" she yelled "a trip to the hospital is not in the plans guys" they slowed down; Emma chuckled and shuck her head.

Emma quickly used the bathroom, and somewhat made the bed, she made her way to the kitchen, she stopped in the doorway watching the boys helping their sister pour her bowl of cereal, then getting theirs. "Thank you boys" she said as she walked in.

"Your welcome" both managed to say with their mouths filled with cereal.

She grabbed her bowl and poured herself some fruit loops, then milk "Ok boys, you have your indoor soccer game today, so eat up" she said to them with a smile. "You ready to cheer for your bothers Jess?"

"Yep" then shoves a spoon full in her mouth.

"Make sure you chew good, sweetie" Jessie gives her a thumbs up.

After breakfast the family spread out getting ready for the game, once ready Emma went downstairs to find the kids on the couch watching SpongeBob cracking up "Alright kiddoes', get moving" the boys grab their bags, and water bottle and head out to the van, Jessie trying to keep up. Emma came out and locked the door, she turned to see the kids all going to their spots in the van, she couldn't help but laugh, she was literally a soccer mom now, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

 **I hope you guys like it, I've been thinking about a sequeal to chapter 15, and finally decided on this, hope it was good. Until next time…**


	51. Chapter 51

**Moma bear Emma Swan requested in any of the verses I created where Henry has to go to the hospital and Emma is there being her loving momma bear self. I decided to set this during their year in New York.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 51: hospital trip

Emma turns around from the reception desk window; she scans the room, and quickly spots her son Henry. She walks over to him, and sits down next to him and gives his knee a pat. "All we can do is wait now kid. How's your arm?" she asks as she starts filling out the paper work, for the emergency room.

Henry looks at her, his eyes are rimmed red from his crying. He was at the park with his friends, it had been raining that morning and she told him to be careful but being the typical teen that he was he didn't listen. He was playing around on the monkey bars, and his hand slipped, it caught him completely off-guard and he fell down landing right on his arm. Thankfully Emma was just coming to the park as he fell, and she was able to get him to the hospital right away. "It hurts mom" he says with a sniffle as he holds his arm "I should of listened to you and been more careful."

She carefully gets her son to lean towards her, and she plants a light kiss to the side of his head. "I know kid. Sadly sometimes that's part of life" she grabs his hand "but don't worry Henry, they will get you all fixed up, and I won't leave your side ok" then gives his hand a squeeze.

He gives her a small smile "Thanks mom, I know I can always count on you."

She smiles back "Always" she says.

After an hour of waiting, both were getting restless, especially the poor kid. Emma like any mom hated seeing her kid in pain Now she was getting annoyed, she looks at her son "I will be right back kid" she gives his knee a squeeze, then walks back over to the reception desk. "Excuse me?" she gets the woman's attention "look I get that a hurt arm is not top priority, but my kid is only 12 and is in a lot pain. Do you know how much longer? And is it possible to get him ice or something?'

"I understand ma'am, but like you said it's not a top priority, but I think 20 minutes top" she reaches where Emma can't see, producing a jar filled with suckers "Here take one for your boy, it will distract him some."

Emma grabs one "Thanks" she walks away still a little annoyed but hopefully she is right. She gets back to her son "Here kid, grape your favorite" he takes it halfheartedly; she takes out her phone and sees it's going on 7pm.

Fifteen minutes later they are finally called in back, they do the usual intake; ask what's wrong, how it happened, then his vital signs. Once all done about ten minutes later the doctor comes in "Ok Henry Swan, let's take a look at this arm" the doctor says as he walks in not even looking at them. He walks over to Henry, and examines his arm "Well I think Henry you may have broken your arm" the kid looked bummed; Emma brings her hand to the back of his head, threading her fingers through his hair, to comfort him. "But to know exactly how bad we will need to do an x-ray" he looks to Emma "Is that ok mom?"

"Do what you need to doc" she looks at Henry and repeats her action of combing her finger through the hair at the back of his head "Think you can handle that kid?"

"Yeah I can do it mom" she can tell the kid felt a little better, after getting in the room he was given a ice pack.

"Alright, well you two hang tight; someone will be by soon to take Henry to x-ray, ok?" said the doctor.

"Yes, thank you" says Emma.

"Mom, you're coming with me right?" asked Henry.

Emma felt bad "Sorry Henry, I can't" he lowers his head, but she quickly lifts his chin so he looks at her. "But I will be right here waiting when you get back" she says giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, Henry nods his head to show he believes her, she can tell he wasn't fully satisfied though.

Ten minutes later, a nurse with a wheel chair enters the room "Time for x-rays Henry" he gave the boy a reassuring smile.

Henry gets up off the exam table and sits in the wheel chair "I will be right here waiting Henry, do what the nurses tell you ok?"

"I will mom" he smiles at her.

The nurse turns to her "We should only be a half hour tops mom" he then quietly says "This will be a good time for you get a snack or something for yourself and your son" she gives him a nod.

Emma takes the nurses advice; she goes to the cafeteria and gets them some chips and pop for herself and a juice for Henry. She then heads back to his room, not wanting to break her promise that she will be there. Then a total of 25 minutes after he left Henry was wheeled back into his room "Here you go mom, Henry did great, shouldn't take the doctor long to get the x-rays" he said and left.

"Hey mom" Henry said as he got back up on the exam table.

Emma gave him a smile "Hey kid, I got you something to eat" she hands him a bag of Doritos and an apple juice.

"Thanks, I'm getting hungry" he said as he opened the bag of chips. They sat there and had their chips and talked some.

The doctor finally came back in "Ok, so Henry broke his arm, but defiantly could be worse" he shows Emma the x-ray "he will need a cast for about 3 weeks. I will be prescribing some pain killers for him for the next few days, after that some ibuprofen from at home will be enough, when you leave the nurse will give you that information written out" he then turns to Henry "All that's left is to get a cast put on, then you will get your discharge instructions, and you will be free to go home."

"Thank you" both Emma and Henry say, he gives them a nod as he leaves. Then they wait for a little while again, finally someone comes to put a cast on his arm. He chooses to have his cast blue.

Once all done and they get their instructions about not scratching and how it can't get wet, the pair was finally able to go home. They get in the car, and the clock reads 10pm, Emma looks over at her son, he's clearly tired "Ok kid let's get you home ok?" he nods his head yes. It only takes them 15 minutes to get home, but it was enough for Henry to start dozing off. Once parked Emma lightly shakes his shoulder "Were home Henry."

"'kay" he manages to say.

Emma manages to get him up to their apartment; he finally becomes a little more aware when she gets him to his room. Together they get him changed into his pajamas, he lies down, and she covers him with his blankets. She brushes some stray hair from his face "Try to get some sleep kid" she kisses his forehead.

And he sleepily says "Thanks mom, you're the best, you always make me feel better."

"That's a moms job kid, anything for you" she looks at him yawn "go to sleep bud, I love you kid."

"Love you too mom" he smiles at her, which she gives back.

She walks out of his room and closes the door; she leans against the door, and lets out a sigh. It had been a long night, not the way she wanted to spend her Friday. But her kid needed her, and as usual she would do anything for him, and will always be at his side.

 **That ended up longer then I thought it would. Hope you liked it Mona bear, and you too other readers. Until next time….**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey everyone, so I know Halloween was yesterday and this is a day late, I'm sorry been busy, and Halloween snuck up on me.**

 **So this one shot is Henry's first Halloween. Based in the universe of chapter 1, Emma kept Henry.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 52: Henry's first Halloween

Emma had just finished her shift at the diner, and was heading next door to the daycare where Henry went to. Thankfully the owners of the diner and daycare where friends, so people who work at the diner got a good deal using the daycare, Emma just loved the fact that her son was so close if anything came up. Today was Halloween, and it was Henry's first real Halloween, technically last year was but he was only a couple months old, so Emma felt it didn't really count because they couldn't do anything. It was 2pm on a Friday and it was Halloween, and Emma was ready to celebrate and have a weekend off with her son, her world. Emma walks in and sees the owner "Hi Anna, Happy Halloween" giving her a smile, as she signs the sign out sheet.

"Hello Emma and Happy Halloween to you too, Henry's right back here if you want to come get him" Anna says waving Emma through the closed gate.

"Sure, thank you" Emma walks into the playroom and she quickly spots her son, he was wearing a adorable Halloween outfit that on the shirt says mommy's little monster, she smiles watching her son play, he was so friendly with the other kids.

Emma walks up behind him, and taps his little shoulder. He turns around, a huge grin forms on his little face "Mama" he says loudly, jumping into her waiting arms wrapping his little arms around her neck giving her a hug.

She hugs him back "Hey little stinker" he giggles as they let go from their hug. "Ready to go home?" she asks, as the teacher hands Emma his coat, and she puts it on him.

"Yes mama, home" giving her another smile.

She lifts him up and places him on her hip "Ok say bye to Miss Anna Henry."

He waves his chubby little hand at her "Bye iss Anna."

Anna chuckles "Bye Henry, bye Emma, have a good Halloween" and mother and son started out "Oh wait" she goes behind the front desk "This is for Henry." She hands Emma a bucket, one of those one with a jack-o-lantern face on it, it had some of those puff treats he likes, and a couple of small toys.

"Aww thank you, you didn't have to do this" Emma says looking in the bucket.

"Oh it's no problem, I like giving my clients a little something" giving Henry a small tickle on his tummy, getting a laugh from him "alright I will let you two go. Have a good night."

"You too" Emma gets out the door, and puts up Henry's hood up on his coat. They only lived a few blocks away, so when the weather was ok, they walked, but Emma didn't mind, and the kid seemed to like it. As she walked Henry babbled away, his vocabulary was still pretty limited, but was getting better, but it was still some gibberish.

When they finally got home, Emma set her son down to let him run around a bit, and play as she straightened up a bit. He went straight to his favorite Tonka trucks "Mama play?" he asked holding out a truck to her.

"In a few minutes buddy, mama is cleaning" she said, putting away the dishes from that morning, and she picked up a few other things, putting stuff in their room and bathroom, wherever they go, keeping a eye on Henry as she did, making sure he didn't try anything, but thankfully he was a pretty good kid, she didn't have to worry much.

When she finished she sat down by Henry on the floor, he hands her a truck to play with. "So bud, today is Halloween, so later where going to dress up and trick-or-treat" she knew he wouldn't totally get it, but she just talked to him anyway.

"Ick or eat?" he looks at her questionly.

She can't help but laugh. "It's trick or treat Henry, we put on costumes, go to houses, say that, then they give us candy" she says with enthusiasm hoping to get him excited.

And it works his eyes go wide "Candy?" he didn't know what it was but he was excited.

"Yep, you probably can't have much of it, but share with mama?" she ask him.

"I share mama" he says proudly, she laughs and ruffles his hair.

They play for a little while longer, then Emma makes dinner, once done it was going on 5:30 so it was time to get ready. "Ok Henry, time to get ready" she takes him to their room, and puts him in a adorable Scooby doo costume, she places a kiss on his check "Look at my adorable Scooby."

Henry claps his hands excitedly "Mama me cute."

"Yes you are Henry, you're my adorable baby boy" he gives her a big smile, meanwhile she changed into a costume herself, figuring it would make it more fun for Henry. She found an Elmo onesie costume she could wear. Then they head out into the living room, and she takes pictures, wanting memories for him for when he's older, she hated not having her own. She empties the bucket from Anna for them to use. She picks him up, placing him on her hip "Let's go kid; the candy waits" giving him a little bounce."

"Let's go mama" he giggles loving his mom's excitement.

She heads her way down the street, she didn't plan to do much trick-or-treat enough for the kid to enjoy. When they get to the first house, Emma sets him down, and takes his hand, and giving him the bucket to hold in his free hand. They walk up, the couple clearly finding the pair cute "What you say bud?" she says to Henry.

He looks at her, then the couple and shyly says "Ick or eat."

The woman lightly laughs "Close enough" putting a Reese cup in the bucket. 

Henry looks in the bucket "Tank you" and smiles.

"Your welcome cutie" she says.

And they continue this for about a half hour, Henry does a pretty good job, with walking, and the bigger kids thankfully where careful around him. They had to pass by a few of the houses that where decorated a little scary then Henry liked. They go up to another house, Emma on the way to this one had to pick him up, he still said his trick-or-treat and thank you. As they walk away Henry rubs his eyes "Mama, tired" he says.

She gives his forehead a kiss "Ok bud, we will go home."

"Ok mama" he says laying his head on her shoulder.

So they go back to the apartment, Emma walks to the table to set down the bucket, then heads to their room. She sits Henry down on the bed; he sits there watching his mom, as she changes to pajamas. Then it's his turn, she first gives him a quick bath, and then puts him in his Halloween pajamas, it said happy Halloween with cartoon looking pumpkins and ghosts. She carries him out to the living room and turns the TV on, and a couple minutes later the Halloween Charlie brown starts. She sits on the couch with Henry on her lap. She covers them with a blanket, and kisses the top of his head and it goes to commercial "Have fun Henry?"

"Yes mama. We do again?"

"Next year we will kiddo."

She sat and watched the show; it was one of the few consistent things from every year. When another commercial comes with 10 minutes left, she looks down at Henry, he was fast asleep. He had a hand full of her shirt, and thumb in his mouth. She stands up and heads to the room; she gets to the crib and grabs his pacifier, softly took his thumb out of his mouth and replaced it with the pacifier. And gives his back a soft rub, then a kiss on the head "Goodnight baby, mama loves you" and she carefully lowers him into his crib, and covers him with her baby blanket. She walks back out just in time to finish Charlie Brown; she grabs the bucket and has a couple pieces of candy, happy her son had a great first Halloween.

 **Again sorry for the delay, and for the two people waiting for their request, they are coming I promise, working on them, so please be patient. Hope you enjoyed the story. Until next time…**


	53. Chapter 53

**A guest asked for a one-shot where Emma keeps Henry and never loses touch with Lily naming her Henry's godmother after his birth.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination**

Chapter 53: godmother Lily

Emma was lying in the hospital bed, holding a blue bundle in her arms. The blue bundle contained her son Henry, he was so beautiful she thought, it made it easy for her forget about the 10 hours of labor she just went through. The only thing ruining the moment was the handcuffs, cuffing her ankle to the bed. She was in the last stretch of her 11 month sentence, only a few months to go. When she learned she was pregnant she was scared, but ultimately there was only one reason she was able to keep her son, and that was her friend Lily. Lily was not only her friend, but the only family she had (now she had Henry), sure they had their rough spots, which was how she ended up in Portland and meet Henry's dad, but what family didn't. When she learned the news she contacted Lily, filling her in on everything, Lily wasted no time getting to Phoenix, getting a job and apartment, the goal for her to essentially foster her baby till she got out, and they would stay there in the apartment until Emma was free to leave.

A nurse enters her room "Miss Swan" Emma looks at her "You have a visitor, a Lily Paige?"

Emma nods her head "She's family you can let her in" she then goes back to staring at Henry, who was contently sleeping in her arms.

A couple minutes later Lily walks into the room "Hey mama bear" she says with a smirk.

Emma gives her a smile, and with her head signals her friend over "Hey Lil" she shifts her son, giving Lily a hug.

"So… this is the little man?" she says looking at the baby.

"This is him" she shifts him so Lily can she him better "meet Henry David Swan."

Lily hold out her finger to rub his little hand, he quickly grabs ahold of it "It's nice to meet you Henry. I'm your Aunt Lily." She looks at him for a few minutes "Can I hold him?" she asked shyly.

Emma gives her a smile "Of course, you two need to get used to each other, you will only have each other for a few months" she says the last part sadly, then carefully passing the little boy to her friend.

"Emma" she didn't know what to say "Please try not to think about it like that, of course we will miss you, but we will all get through this, it's only a few months" trying to make her friend feel better.

"It's just that" now tears where starting, turning into a soft cry "I'm going to miss so much, is it a mistake to keep him Lily?"

"No Emma, it's not" she looks down at the little boy "he's lucky to have you Emma; you're going to be a great mom. Sure this won't be easy, but I know you, if you let him go, that you will regret, maybe not right away, but one day you would."

Emma takes a Kleenex to dry her face "Thanks Lily, I just don't want him to grow up and hate me" she blows her nose "Thank you so much Lily, I don't know what we would have done without you."

"It's really no problem Em, I know if the situation was reversed you would do the same" she says with a chuckle.

Emma sits and watches her son and friend for a while then speaks "Lily?" she looks at her "will you be the kids' godmother?"

A smile appears on Lily's face "Really? That's a big responsibility Emma."

"Yeah seriously, I mean you already are doing something that falls under the job, I can't take care of him here, so you will be" she looks at her hands "and if something ever happens to me I want to make sure someone will take him, someone who knows and loves him."

"Well when you put that way" Lily jokes "Of course Emma, and don't worry I already love this little boy."

And then Henry starts to fuss, and Emma holds out her arms for her son. When he's in her arms, she brings the little boy to her chest, resting him against her "Shh" and she rubs his little back "it's ok Henry, mommy is right here" the fussing slows down, to a couple whimpers, Henry realizing he's back with his mom. "You're sure you're ready?" she looks at Lily.

"Honestly? No, but anything for you guys. So when is he being released and coming with me?"

"In a couple days" Emma says sadly with a frown. "We better make the most of it, right Henry" at that the baby opened his eyes for her. She lets out a sad laugh, and places a kiss to his head and whispers "I love you so much Henry."

Two days later Lily came to the hospital with the car seat to pick up Henry, so the two of them, could start the separation from their third family member. But then the little family got a surprise, a month before her scheduled release, Emma got release on good behavior, getting to go to her son and best friend sooner than planned.

 **Hope you guys liked this one. Guest who requested hope it was what you were hoping for. And I may do a sequel eventually Until next time….**


	54. Chapter 54

**Jokermask18 made a request where Emma helps Henry against a school bully. I'm thinking this is about between the middle and end of season 1.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its character just my imagination.**

Chapter 54: Standing up for your self

Emma was picking up Henry from school, the past couple weeks something seemed off with the kid, but she wasn't sure what. She knew Henry generally liked school, but lately at the end of the day he seemed sad, and not his self, so Emma needed to find out why, she asked Mary Margaret but she hadn't seen anything. Emma was standing outside her bug as the kids poured out of the school, and she spotted her son fast, and he spotted her also and waved "Hey Emma."

"Hey kid, want to go get some hot chocolate?"

"Sure" he gets in the car and buckles his seatbelt "Is something wrong Emma?"

Darn it he could tell "Why does there have to be something wrong for me to take my son for hot chocolate?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, it seems like somethings bothering you" he says looking concerned.

"Nothing is wrong kid, just want to spend time with you is all" she says with a smile, which he returns.

They make their way to granny's diner, head in and order their hot chocolate with cinnamon, they talk about nothing in particular, but then after some quite time Emma speaks up. "Um Kid?" he looks up at her "Is something going on at school? You don't seem yourself after school."

He looks down at his lap, and quietly says "A kid in class has been making fun of me lately."

"What? What do mean making fun of you kid?" she asks, reaching across the table for his hand.

He gets up and sits next to Emma "He's been teasing me because I'm small, I'm the smallest boy in class" he says sadly.

She wraps an arm around him, gently rubbing his arm "Aww kid, why doesn't Mary Margaret know Henry? I asked her if anything was going on, she didn't say anything."

"I didn't tell anyone, he only does it at recess, when the teachers aren't around. I just don't want to give him something else to tease about; I don't want to be a nark Emma."

She could understand, you don't want to be that kid in class, but you can't make fun of her kid. "I get it Henry, but it clearly is bothering you, we need to do something though Henry, no one makes fun of my kid and gets away with it."

He leans into her side, and gives her a side hug "Thanks Emma, what do we do?"

"Not sure yet kid, I will figure something out though" as she hugs him back.

The next few days Emma found herself trying to come up with a plan to help Henry, violence was out, she knew if they went there Regina would have no problem keeping them apart again, and she wasn't letting that happen again. She decided to talk to the kid herself, she found out the kids name was Jimmy, and Henry pointed him out the next day after he told her what was going on. She waited for Regina to pick up Henry first "Hey Jimmy" says getting his attention.

"Who are you?" he asked with a lot of attitude.

"I'm Emma, Henry's mom"

"I thought Miss Mills was his mom."

She sighs "Yeah, his adoptive mom, I'm his birth mom. So what the hell is your problem? What did Henry ever do to you?"

"Nothing, he just an easy target" he starts to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me, look you little punk" she gets him to stop walking "I don't care if he's small; no one messes with my son, and gets away with it. I know my kid pretty well now, he doesn't deserve this."

"Look lady you're not my boss, you can't tell me what to do."

Then all the sudden a woman walks up to them, clearly his mom "Jimmy, who's this?"

Before the boy could answer Emma did "Hi Emma Swan, the mom of the kid your son had been picking on" she narrows her eyes at him.

The kids' mom looked pissed "Jimmy, what have I told you?" Just because your big you can't pick on other kids" she brings her hand to her forehead "Miss Swan is it?" Emma nods her head "I am sorry for my sons' behavior, he knows better than this, is your son ok?"

"He will be, just hasn't been his happy self, but letting me know what was wrong seemed to help" giving the lady a smile.

"Well I can guarantee Jimmy will not bother him anymore" she grabs the boys arm "Come Jimmy, we have a lot to talk about with your father" she turns to Emma "Have a good day" she says with a wave.

The next day Emma was sitting at her desk, finishing some paperwork when Henry comes walking in. "Hey Emma" he says happily, like his usual self.

"Hey kid, good day?"

"Yeah, at recess today Jimmy actually told me he was sorry, and I guess he has detention after school, for a while. I wonder what happened."

"Actually kid, after school yesterday I went to talk to him" Henrys eyes widen "and his mom came up as we were talking, she was pretty mad, he was in trouble" she says proud of herself.

Henry smiles "You did that?"

She takes his hand "You bet kid, no one messes with my boy."

Henry lounges forward and hugs her and she hugged him back "Thank you Emma."

"It's no problem kid, what he was doing was wrong."

"I know, but thank you."

"That's what moms are for Henry" and they ended up in another hug.

 **Hope this is what you were looking for Jokermask18. And hope the rest of you liked it too. Until next time…**


	55. Chapter 55

**A guest asked for a one shot where Maleficent helping Emma rescue Henry when he's kidnapped by Cruella telling Emma she knows how it feels to lose a child and she doesn't want Emma to lose Henry like she lost Lily.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 55: unexpected allies

Emma and her family just got word that Cruella had Henry, and they were on their way to go save him. Then all the sudden there is a cloud of smoke in front of Emma, Maleficent appears "Oh good, you're still here."

"What the hell are doing here, stalling us so that woman can hurt my son?"

"Quite the opposite actually, I'm here to help you, to save your son. We may be on the same team, Cruella and I, but taking a child is going too far" she said seriously.

"And I'm just supposed to believe you?" Emma asked then starts to walk away.

"Yes Emma, what your parents did to my daughter was wrong, but I would never agree to do the same to another mother. I get your scared Emma. I know how it feels to lose a child; I don't want you to know how it feels as well."

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing, but if it's true, Maleficent could only help. "Ok. Let's go before your friend hurts my son."

With the combination of the two woman's magic, they easily track them into the woods. Emma was first to the clearing, only feet from a ledge and she hears "Mom!" Cruella suddenly comes out the bushes, takes ahold of Henry, a gun to his head.

"It's going to be ok Henry" Emma says trying to calm her son.

"Better watch yourself savior" continuing to hold the gun to Henry's head "or your son will not live to see high school" Cruella says

Then Maleficent then comes into the clearing "What are you doing Cruella?"

"Carrying out are plan for revenge, what may I ask your doing?"

"Stopping you, our issues are with other people, adults, not a innocent child Cruella, just let him go."

"I don't think so" she looks straight at Emma "she deserves what she gets."

Maleficent suddenly shot a blast, knocking the gun out of Cruella's hand. Henry quickly runs into Emma's arms, they wrap their arms around each other "I got you kid, I got you" she says into his hair, between the couple of kisses to his head.

"I knew you would mom" Henry says into her shoulder.

Meanwhile the other two women were talking, then suddenly Cruella lunged at Emma and Henry, Emma quickly put her son behind her, and before Cruella could get far at all, Emma sent a blast her way. The blast sent Cruella over the ledge of the cliff, sending the woman to her death.

Emma and Maleficent walk over to the ledge and look down, they see Cruella's body lying there. "I'm sorry Maleficent, but I didn't know what else to do, she was coming towards him."

Maleficent looked upset "I understand Emma, you where protecting your child. She may have been my friend, but I can't fault you for protecting him" she gave Emma a sad smile, and vanished in a cloud of smoke again.

Emma then turns to see Henry, and holds her arm out "Come here Henry" and gives him another hug, then looks him over "She didn't hurt you did she?"

He shakes his head "No" then looks towards the ledge.

Emma sees him "Don't worry kid, she can't hurt you anymore, your safe" she says rubbing both his arms.

"But mom, the darkness, and Cruella" he started.

Emma interrupted "You don't have to worry kid, I'm fine, I have no thirst for that" she looks at the ledge herself "I'm not proud of what happened kid, but you're safe and better then ok, that's all I care about" she nods her head, as a way to say it's ok kid.

He smiles back at her wrapping his arm around her waist, giving her a side hug, her arm then going around his shoulder, as they walk to the car "I believe you mom, I love you."

"I love you too Henry, always."

 **I know it's short, but I will be honest I had a hard time with this one. Wasn't sure what to keep from the episode, what to take out. Not sure how happy I am with it, I hope its at least ok. Until next time…**


	56. Chapter 56

**This one-shot is a sequel to chapter 45, where Emma tells Henry the truth about his father.**

 **This will be when Henry meets Neal, now normally I would try to copy the dialogue from the episode but decided not to this one, just some. But just assume the events of Neal and Emma at the bar, and she going back to the apartment, and they break into the apartment still happened.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 56: Meeting Neal

Neal came rushing back to check his father didn't do anything to Emma. When entering the apartment he told his father not to hurt her, meaning Emma. And arguing started between the three adults, bringing Henry from the room "Mom? What's going on?"

Neal looks at the boy suspiciously Emma walks over to Henry and grabs his shoulder "Henry can you please go back into the other room kid?"

Meanwhile Neal is yelling "Emma who is this?"

"My son" she turns to Neal while leading Henry to the other room.

"Emma how old is he?" Emma doesn't answer still leading him away "How old is he?"

Henry pulls from Emma "I'm eleven; just stop yelling at my mom."

Neal quickly does the mental math "Is he mine Emma?"

"Mom, what is he talking about?"

Emma gently rubs Henry's arms, and moving his bangs from his forehead, staring at her son, but answering Neal "Yes" she says, also nodding her head.

Neal looks freaked, combing his fingers through his hair. Henry pulls away from Emma, and turns to look at Neal "I hate you" he yells at him, and goes out the window to the fire escape.

Emma gives Neal a sad smile she says "Henry" and starts towards the window.

Neal gets her arm before she gets out "What was that?"

"Look, he knows I went to jail because of you, I need to talk to him" and goes out the window.

Emma finds Henry, face red from the tears, sitting on the latter/stairs of the fire escape. He looks at her, tears still falling down his cheeks "That's him?"

Emma looks at him with a sad smile "Yeah kid it is."

"I don't want to talk to him mom" the tears had slowed down now.

Emma gets closer to him, and takes his hands in hers "You don't have to, I won't make you. Ok?"

He nods "Thanks mom" he wipes the tears with the back of his hand "He hurt you, and because of him I didn't grow up with you."

"I know it sucks kid, I wish more than anything that's how things went for us. But we have now, and I don't know about you but I want to enjoy our time now, nothing is as import then that right?"

He nods his head yes, a couple more tears fall "I'm still mad at though."

"You have every right kid" she moves to sit a step below him, putting a hand on is knee, and the other to the back of his head, threading her fingers through his hair. "I was for a long time to, but when I think about the fact that he helped give me such a amazing kid, makes me a little less mad."

He gives her a smile finally "So you're not mad at him anymore?"

"Some, like you said, we could have been together. But not like I used to be, sometimes it takes to much energy to be mad, then to forgive" he made a face at her "Now I'm not saying I forgive him kid" she gives a soft chuckle "just, trying to look at the good, instead of the bad. Do get the difference Henry?"

"I think so" he sat there a minute thing, meanwhile Emma gently rubbed his knee with her thumb "You focus on the good stuff, good memories, and well me" they smiled at each other "instead of the bad stuff, bad memories."

"You got it kid, and sometimes it's easier said than done."

"Makes sense mom, maybe I hear him out?" he asked, with hesitation.

"If that's what you want Henry, do it cause you want to, not for me."

"I know mom, I promise, I just" he looks at his lap "want to meet him, I guess."

"Alright, I will send him out, stay here kid" she stands up and kisses his head. She goes through the window again and goes to Neal, it was clear things where tense between him and Gold "Hey, um… the kid wants to say hi" he starts for the window but she grabs his arm before he could "Look, about before, I didn't raise Henry, I placed him for adoption" Neal raises his eyebrows "I know, I wanted him to have his best chance. I'm not going to get into it now, but anyway, he begged to know about you, and I couldn't lie. But I told him the truth, the one I knew. He's still mad, but your still his dad, he's never had a dad Neal, so you better not hurt him, or I will come after you" she said giving him a stern look.

Neal couldn't help but chuckle "I have no intention of hurting him Ems" giving her arm a squeeze "Besides I already know you would come after me, I can see your protective mom side, even when you look at him. Don't worry" and with that he climbs out the window. He walks over to Henry "Hi" he says, Henry looks at him "I'm Neal" he holds out his hand.

Henry, being taught not to be rude, offers his hand and they shake hands "I'm Henry" he says shyly.

"Henry, good name, a lot of great men in history with that name."

He shrugs his shoulders "My adoptive mom named me after her dad."

"That's nice" he said with a smile "Look Henry, I know you're mad at me, for what I did to your mom, but please believe me, if I knew about you, I wouldn't have left her."

"I'll think about Neal, mom says it's ok to be mad, that it takes time."

"She right Henry, all I ask is for you to remember that, take all the time you need ok?"

"Ok" he gives him a small smile "I'm getting cold, can we go back in?"

"Sure Henry" and he let Henry go ahead of him in.

Henry goes straight to Emma, wrapping his arms around her waist "Alright now kid?"

"Yeah, I feel a little better now" he moves away from the hug, but signals he wants to tell her a secret and he whispers in her ear "He says if he knew about me, he wouldn't of left us."

She faces her son and quietly says "I'm sure he wouldn't have."

Before she could say anything else he quietly answers "I'm still mad him though mom, I don't know if I believe him yet."

Emma smiles at him "I'm not sure yet either kid, we'll figure it out together ok?" he just nods his head yes, and she pulls into a hug. During their little conversation, Neal watched the two interact, he couldn't believe, they spent time apart, they just clicked, the way a mother and son did.

 **Well I figured if I did one, where Emma told the truth, then the first meeting would have went different, so decided to write it out. Knowing Henry, he would forgive Neal, but still been on Emma's side on things, and I hope you guys agree. So with that being said hope yall liked it. Until next time…**


	57. Chapter 57

**First of all happy once day everyone.**

 **This one-shot is a part of the little man series (ch4. Ch10. And ch.31) so this is set about 3 and ½ years after ch.10, Liam is 4, and Henry is now 20 off at college. He's coming home for one of his weekend visits, and he and Liam have a heart to heart while Henry tucks him in, meanwhile unknown to the boys Emma's out in the hall listening.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 57: Mom loves us all

The little family where waiting in the living room Henry was supposed to home any minute, Emma was sitting on the couch with her husband Killian, while they watched their son Liam on the floor playing with his toys, while _Toy Story_ played on the TV. Henry was in his second year (sophomore year) of college, he went to a school in Boston, only a few hours away, although close, still far enough where he couldn't come home as often as his two moms wanted, so he made a point of coming home at least one weekend a month. Every visit he switched off at whose house he stayed, this weekend was Emma's, both moms got quality time with him, and although they usually saw him more he always had at least one meal with Snow and David. They all the sudden hear the distinct sound of the horn from the yellow bug. Emma gave Henry the bug when he was going off to school, although Regina did put up a fight about it, when she decided to get a newer safer car, while pregnant with Liam, she kept it for him, it meant a lot to both of them.

Not even a minute later the door opened, Henry came in "Hey mom, Killian, I'm home."

The two got off the couch "Hey kid" Emma said, wrapping her arms around her son, he now had a good four inches on her now, and gave him a kiss on his check.

As Emma let him go, Killian slapped his shoulder "Hey lad, how was the ride in?"

"It was good, all the leaves are changed now, so very pretty drive" he said answering his step-dad. Then he turns to his mom "How are you feeling mom?"

Emma smiles, placing a hand on her slightly protruding belly, Emma was about 17 weeks pregnant now, over the last week or so now, she started showing. "I'm good kid, just a little more tired than usual" giving him a smile, just happy her boy was home. Killian smiles at his wife, and places his hand on the small of her back.

Suddenly they are disturbed by Liam "Henry" he now running towards them. He jumps into his brothers arms "Your home" giving Henry a smile and hug.

Henry chuckles "Yeah buddy, I came to visit" he gave his little brother a hug and sets him down.

"Well lad, why don't I help you bring in your bags?"

"It's alright Killian" he insisted.

"No, I can help Henry" said Killian. So the two go out to the bug, and gets Henry's bags and laptop.

Meanwhile Emma and Liam go back into the living room "Sweetie, can you clean up some of your toys for mommy?"

"Ok mommy, I do it" says Liam, he may hate it, but he always listened to her.

Then Killian and Henry reenter the house, Killian sets the laptop bag on the desk in the living room, as Henry starts up the stairs to take his bags to his room "While Henry does that, what would you all like to drink?"

Emma and the two boys all answered "Hot chocolate with cinnamon please."

It made Killian laugh to himself, he loved that his love and her boys shared the love of the hot drink. Once the drinks are made and he makes his way back to the living room, Emma and Henry are each sitting on the couch next to each other, but still facing the other, Emma's hand resting on her stomach and Liam is on Henry's lap. "So I miss anything good?" he asked.

"Henry was just telling me about his new writing assignment for his creative writing class" Emma said proudly, there was no doubt in anyone's mind Emma's love for her oldest or really any of her kids, while Killian passed out the drinks.

Killian was about to ask what the assignment was but Henry spoke up before he could "So are you guys going to tell me if I'm getting a little brother or sister? Since you insisted on waiting to tell me until I got here" he said the last part jokingly, as he asked he noticed his brother's mood slightly change.

Killian and Emma look at each other, Killian gave her a nod, knowing she wanted to be the one to tell Henry "You're getting a little sister kid" Emma says beaming. She loved her boys, but she was looking forward to a little girl to spoil, hoping the little girl was more tomboyish like her, but she would love her just the same if she turned out to be a little princess who only would wear dresses.

"That's awesome mom" Liam had the moment before had gotten down and started to play with his toys again, and Henry leaned forward to hug his mom "congratulations guys" both his mom and Killian are beaming, he looks at Killian "She will probably have you wrapped around her little finger" Henry said with a laugh.

"I think she already does kid. The other night all I wanted was cool ranch Doritos and without any hesitation Killian went looking for them, he made both his girls happy."

"Well love anything for you; if I remember correctly, I did the same thing when you were pregnant with Liam."

Liam looked up at them when he heard his name "You got mommy chips when I was in her belly too daddy?"

They all chuckled at the little boy "That's right lad, when you were in mommy's belly, I was sent to the store time to time for stuff, sometimes chips" he said to his son, who had walked over to them, and ruffled his hair.

The rest of the afternoon was relatively uneventful; the family enjoyed the other 2 _Toy Story_ movies. For dinner Emma made them chicken parmesan and spaghetti which was a hit. When 8pm came it was time for Liam to go to bed, he asked for Henry to tuck him in. "Alright Liam, hop in" Henry says, the little boy does and Henry pulls his blankets up to his little arm pits and sat on the side of the bed

"Henry?"

"Yeah Liam?"

"Does mommy really have to have a baby?" Liam sadly asked.

Henry realizes now why his brother mood changed, when the baby was mentioned "Are you not happy about our sister Liam?"

Liam shrugged "We don't need another baby, its fine just you, mommy, daddy and me."

"Have you asked mommy?"

Liam shakes his head "No, mommy is so happy, so I act happy too" he says looking at his lap.

Henry could understand, he felt uncertain about Emma having Liam, afraid that having him from the beginning, unlike him, would somehow mean she would love him more, but deep down he knew that wasn't going to happen. Henry knew his mom and Killian would never do anything to make Liam feel this way, but felt bad his brother felt he had to hide it. "Listen Liam, I know a new baby seems scary, but I promise it isn't. And I promise that mom and dad will love you just as much as they do now, when she comes" he finally looks up from his lap. "Now when she first gets here, they will be busy with her, but they won't forget about ok?"

"Yes Henry" Liam says, still not sounding totally convinced.

Henry tries to think of something else that may get his attention "Liam, don't you think mommy and daddy are the best mommy and daddy in the whole world?"

Liam nods his head enthusiastically "Yes they are Henry" finally getting a smile from him.

"Well, don't you think another baby should be able to be as lucky as us to have them?"

Liam sits a minute to think about what his brother said, realizing what he said was right "Yeah, I guess so Henry. I can share them with one more baby" he said with a smile, and sat up to hug his brother "Thank you Henry, you're the best big brother."

"You're the best little brother Liam. I love ya buddy" he says fixing the blankets again and gives him a kiss.

"Love you to Henry."

Meanwhile Emma is right outside the doorway, just out of sight, having heard the boy's whole conversation, tears streaming down her cheeks. Suddenly Henry comes around the corner and bumps into her, noticing the tears "Mom?"

Emma quickly wrapped her arms around her oldest "Thank you kid" she sniffles a bit "We could tell something was bothering him, but he wouldn't say."

"It's no problem mom, it's what big brothers are for" he manages to get her end the hug after a minute "Sure you're ok mom?"

"Yeah kid" she chuckles "stupid hormones have me all over the place" and she chuckles again. She goes into her younger sons' room to kiss him goodnight, he was half asleep, but Emma could tell, the talk helped him. The mother and son make their way back to the living room so the three adults could talk about Henrys school. While talking Emma couldn't get over how proud she was of Henry, what a great big brother he became. Her little man was truly growing up.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the latest edition to the little man series. Because I'm actually pretty proud of how this one came out. So hope you guys enjoy the new episode tonight. Until next time…**


	58. Chapter 58

**This one-shot is based in the open adoption series I set up in ch.34 and 37. So Emma and Graham have a announcement to make, inviting Regina, Robin, and Henry (the Locksley family) for dinner. So in this Henry is close to 8, and Hayley is 2ish almost 3.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 58: announcement

Emma was in the dining room finishing up setting the table for their company. She and Graham had invited Regina, Robin and Henry over for dinner to make a announcement. Henry already was coming over for the weekend, so hopefully he takes the news well, recently Henry's parents decided on allowing them more time with Henry, so one weekend a month he was staying over their house. As she set down the final knife, in came her daughter Hayley "Mommy, I'm hungry" she says rubbing her tummy.

"Ok sweetie, tell daddy, so he can put your nuggets in."

"Kay mommy" and the little girl started for the kitchen. Emma chuckled; she wanted to feed Hayley her dinner before the company came, since she was eating something else.

Emma gives the table another look over, and she's satisfied, so she heads to the kitchen. "Hey babe, the table's all ready to go, how's dinner coming?"

Graham looks over to her "Well, the chicken is currently going, and the sides are ready to go when needed" he looks at the microwave to check the timer he set "And the princesses chicken nuggets are in the oven, her veggies are cooking" as he stirs the pot "could you slice up her some apple?'

"Yep" as she gets out a apple and grabs a knife "Where did our little princess go now?"

Graham looks towards the family room "Went back into the family room to play" he gives everything a stir and takes the nuggets out to flip them over to finish cooking. "So think we will be able to make the announcement before she ruins it?"

Emma chuckles "That's part of why she's eating separate, I mean I know they will be happy for us, I just hope Henry will take the news as well as he did last time" with a small frown on her lips.

Graham takes the couple steps towards her, and places his hand on her stomach, where the slight bump had started to show "The lad will be thrilled Em" he leans and kisses her forehead "he loves you so much, you can't do nothing wrong in the boys eyes" he rubs her stomach some, and the timer goes off, signaling the nuggets are done.

She shacks her head, and gets the apple cut up "I know your right Graham, I just don't him to feel left out or something." He gives her a apologetic smile. She gets out Hayley's plate, and gets her dinner ready for her at the small table they had in the kitchen "Hayley, sweetie, dinner time" she called to her daughter in the other room.

"Coming mommy" and the couple could hear the pitter patter of her little feet coming.

Twenty minutes later, after Hayley ate her dinner, and Emma cleaned all that up, and helped Graham finish dinner, leaving it all to keep warm, and the doorbell rang. "It's show time" Graham joked.

Emma goes to door and opens it, revealing the Locksley family. "Hey guys, come in."

Henry runs right to her for a hug "Hi Emma."

She hugs him back "Hey kiddo" she sees his superhero duffle bag in hand "How about you take your bag to you room."

"Ok" as Henry is about to go Graham walks in from the kitchen "Hi Graham" giving him a high five as he runs to his room.

All the adult's chuckle and the exchange hugs and kisses "Let's head into the dining room, foods ready" says Emma. Regina and Robin pock their head into the family room and say hi to Hayley, a minute later Henry joins them after doing the same. The first half of the diner they have general conversations about how work had been that week, how glad they all are it's Friday, and Henry's schooling. And Emma started getting antsy, she looks at Graham for approval and he nods, then Hayley comes in saying she wanted to sit with them, Emma has her sit on Grahams lap, hoping she will keep her mouth shut, and she grabs his hand for support. "So as you guys know, besides tonight being our usual Friday dinner, Graham and I have a announcement" he gives her hand a squeeze, she looks at their guest, she sees the anticipation on their faces "I'm pregnant" she says, uncertain of what their reaction will be.

Both Regina and Robin say "Congratulations guys, that's great" getting up for hugs. During which Hayley ended up with Regina, sitting on her lap know.

Then they all turn to Henry, whose face wasn't showing any indication of how he's feeling "You're having another baby?"

"Actually kid, there is something else, it's twins" Emma says to Henry, Emma was beaming, she could hear the others talking, but wasn't listening, she was focused on Henry.

"What are twins?" asked Henry.

Before Emma could answer Regina did "Sweetheart that means Emma is having two babies" she looks at Emma with a huge smile, although she couldn't have children herself, she always found herself so happy when others announced they were. "So how far along are you Emma?"

Emma was still watching Henry, she still couldn't tell what he was thinking, he was just sitting there, looking at his lap, she answered "Um…14 weeks" she had been holding Grahams hand this whole time still and he gave it a squeeze "We've known about five weeks now, but wanted to wait a little bit before telling everyone" the other couple nodded in understanding.

Then out of nowhere Hayley tugs on Regina's shirt "Mommy has babies in her belly auntie Gina" clearly not listening to the adults.

Suddenly out of nowhere Henry jumps up and storms out the room, heading to the backyard. Regina sets Hayley down "Um… I'm sorry let me…"

Emma shakes her head "No Regina, finish your diner, I have a feeling it's me he's going to want to talk too" the adults nod their heads in agreement. Hayley walks over to her, as she stands up, and Emma picks her up "Hayley, baby, stay with daddy, I need to check on Henry ok" she says as she hands her over to Graham.

The little girl looks worried "Is Henry ok mommy?"

"Yes baby, he's just upset" she leans and gives her a kiss on her cheek "mommy's going to take care of it." Emma heads to the sliding door that leads to the backyard and sees that Henry is sitting on the wooden swing/glider sitting in the back corner of the yard. It's slightly unseasonal warm for November, but still need a jacket, so Emma grabs a light jacket and Henry's sweatshirt. When she gets to him "Here kid" handing him the sweatshirt.

He takes it "Thanks Emma" he says still pouting.

She moves to sit on the seat across from him "So tell me kid, are you not happy about the babies?" he shrugs his shoulders "something's bothering you kid" she leans forward and takes his hand "You know you can tell me kid, right?"

"I know" he says quietly, she gives his hand another squeeze, and waits. Then after a couple minutes "It's not about the babies, I'm happy for you and Graham Emma, I really am" he stops a moment "It's just that..."

"What kid?" she says running her thumb over his knuckles.

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Try kid, please."

"Well… I was your baby first, but I don't live with you guys, I live with my parents. Sometimes I feel left out kind of, like if you were still my mom, I would of found out the same time as Hayley, and it would have been just us" he looks down at his lap for a minute, when he looks back up, his eyes are filled with tears, and goes over to Emma and sits on her lap, her arms now wrapped around his little body "I know you always say were still all family Emma, but this whole open adoption thing is so confusing sometimes."

Emma wraps her arms a little tighter around him, tears still falling down his cheeks, and she too has tears starting herself. "It is kid, I get it" she brings a hand to the back of his head, combing her fingers through his hair in a effort to sooth him "Legally I'm not your mom anymore Henry, but in my heart you will always be my baby, and I'm so sorry you feel left out, that's the last thing I want you to feel." She's not sure how long they sat in silence, but Henry moves to leaning into Emma's front laying his head between her chin and chest, and she slowly rocks them, she eventually speaks again. "Henry me and you, along with me and Hayley and eventually with these babies, we have a special connection, a connection no one else can understand."

Henry's tears had stopped, now he was occasionally sniffling "What's that Emma?"

"Well when a baby is in their mommy's belly they can she her heart, and they can see just how much she loves them" she had stopped rocking and now was rubbing his arm "only a mom and her baby can understand the love she has for them, they might not understand it fully but they know, they feel and hear it for nine months. So kid deep down even though you may not realize it now, you know I have a unending, unconditional love for you, and I hate the idea of you feeling left out, or not part of this family. Because kid you are, that love for you lead me to make the decision of adoption for your best chance, and because of that decision, I met Graham, had Hayley, and now these two, this is all thanks to you Henry" and she gives him a long, soft kiss to his head.

The tears had started up for Henry again, and he wrapped his arms around Emma for a hug "I love you Emma."

"I love you too kid" she gives him another kiss "and I promise I won't let you feel left out again."

 _A few weeks later_

Emma was now on her way home with both Henry and Hayley in the backseat, she and Graham had an ultrasound this (Wednesday) afternoon, and like Emma promised Henry, if they found out the genders of the babies she would pick him up, so he and Hayley would find out together. After their talk a few weeks ago, Emma told Regina what Henry had said about feeling left out, the two women agreed that letting Henry be involved would be best for him. Another big change lately had been Emma's car, having three young kids; the bug sadly had to be traded in. She would now have three kids to tow around, and when she had Henry it would be four, her pour bug couldn't handle it. So she pulled her new white mini-van into the drive way. Henry jumped out, while she got Hayley unbuckled from her car seat, and she helped the young girl out, which with her growing belly, which had grown quite a bit the last few weeks, made it tougher than usual. Once everyone is inside and settled Emma decides to revel the gender, she knew she had a hour before Regina would come pick Henry up, but she couldn't wait. She sits down, her hands, which were holding the little envelope, going to her stomach; there was no mistaking now she was pregnant. "Ok, kiddos I guess I will get right to then" Henry was sitting right next to Emma on the couch, while Hayley was on his lap, Graham sitting next to her on the arm of the couch. "The first baby" Graham leans forward and does a drumroll on the coffee table getting laughs "is a boy" smiles where on both kids' faces "and baby number two" Graham does a drum roll again "is a girl."

"I get a brother and sister" says Hayley.

"That's right sweetie" both Henry and Hayley go to hug her.

"This is awesome Emma, I can't wait" says Henry.

Emma couldn't wait for the next part, also after their talk, Regina offered if the twins where boys or if at least one was a boy, she offered to give them some of Henry's old stuff, notably, stuff Emma got him, so they or he would have something of their brothers, just like a girl would have stuff from Hayley. "Do you want to hear what else is cool?" both nod "well your sister, will get some of Hayley bugs old stuff" poking the little girl in the nose "and your brother" she looks at Henry "will get some of Henry's old stuff, they will both get pieces of their big sister and brother."

Henry looks at her confused "What? How?"

"Your mom saved some of the stuff I bought you kid, so if I ever had another boy, he would have something of his big brothers" giving him a smile.

"That's so cool" says Henry.

"Well I have one more thing to ask you Henry" he nods his head "When you stay with us next weekend, how would you like to help with painting the nursey?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

He launched forward for another hug, which she gladly took "Yes, yes, yes" he says getting laughs from Emma and Graham.

"You're a amazing brother kid" giving him a kiss.

 **Ok, so this officially my longest chapter. Ok guys I've been back and forth for a couple weeks on this chapter, whether or not to write it. I can only imagine how difficult it can be for a kid to watch their biological mom having more kids, and keeps. It must be so conflicting in feeling happy, and wishing they were kept. Especially for a kid like as sensitive as Henry, so I wanted to explore that. Hope I succeeded. Until next time…**


	59. Chapter 59

**This one-shot is a sequel to chapter 57 (the little man series) where Henry and Liam's little sister has been born.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 59: Mom loves us all part 2

Henry was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, his little brother Liam on his lap, and they were joined by their grandparents, their uncle Neal, and Regina, Henry's other mom. Henry looks at his phone and sees it's going on 6pm; he had gotten the call at 4 that morning from Killian saying his mom, Emma, had gone into labor, when he said he was on his way, she insisted he still go to his classes then come after. Thankfully Thursdays are a short class day, and he has no classes on Fridays, so he can stay. They had gotten word a little bit ago, that their sister had been born, and that both she and their mom was doing great, and now they were waiting for her to be moved back into her room. Poor little Liam was getting antsy, being the mamas boy that he was; the long day without his mom was getting to him, all he wanted was a hug and to snuggle with her. Thankfully since his talk with Henry about 5 months ago, Liam had started to get excited about their little sister, one thing was for sure, with Killian as her father and Henry and Liam as her brothers, she was going to be one protected little girl. Although since he had gotten there the adults had been talking, but hadn't really listened, like his little brother, Henry was waiting to go see Emma, and meet their little sister.

Several minutes after checking his phone, Henry spots Killian walk around the corner, with a huge smile on his face. As he got to them everyone stood up, Henry picking up his little brother "Well everyone, Emma is doing great, and the baby…" he couldn't stop smiling "the lass is amazing, beautiful like her mother." Everyone started asking about seeing them and Killian held up his hand to stop them "Emma asks that just for now, just the lads come see them" he gives Henry and Liam a smile "just the family first." Everyone understood, and Killian leads the boys to her room, on the way, Killian took Liam and placed him on his hip "Now Liam, mommy is tired and in some pain, so I need you to be careful."

"Aye aye captain" Liam says, giving his dad a salute, making both Killian and Henry laugh.

"Also Liam, your sister, is sleepy and goes back and forth from being awake and asleep, so can you be quite when you go in to see mommy, use your inside voice?"

"Yes daddy" says Liam.

As the boys enter the room, Emma is sitting up in the bed, holding a little bundle in a pink blanket, she looks up from her little girl "There are boys" she says giving them a smile, waving them over to the one side of her bed.

"Hi mommy" Liam says as Kilian sets him down on the bed, and moves to the other side, so Henry can stand on the same side as his brother.

Emma brings a hand to the side of his head "Hi baby" she says bringing him in for a hug "I missed my little buddy" the last few weeks Emma had not been working, after the start of some false contractions, she was ordered to take it easy much to the delight of her husband and father, and much to her annoyance, so they have had a lot of time together.

They were still hugging "Missed you to mommy" and they end the hug.

Then Emma looks up at Henry "Hey kid" she says as she reaches up for a hug from her oldest "Thank you for staying for your classes, I didn't want you to miss class so close to the end of the semester for this."

He stand back up from the hug "It would have been fine mom, but your welcome, but no way was I missing seeing my sister after she was born" giving his mom a smile, which she returns. "So... let's see her mom." Both boys had been so focused on the excitement of seeing their mom.

"Yeah mommy, let's see her" Liam chimes in.

Emma tilts the baby, some and moves the blanket better from around her face, allowing the boys to see. She looks just like Emma, the little hair she has is blonde and she has the same green eyes, and she also inherited the same chin Emma and Snow share. "Boys, meet your little sister, Eva Ruth Jones."

Liam gets a big grin on his face "Hi Eva, I'm your brother Liam" he brings his hand close to hers, and she takes ahold of one of his fingers, he turns to Emma with a smile "Mommy she likes me."

Emma chuckles "She must recognize your voice from all the talks you had with her while she was in mommy's belly, bud" getting a blush from the little boy.

"She's beautiful mom" Henry says to her, which brings tears to her eyes "she looks just like you" he says as a couple tears fall from his eyes.

Then Killian chimes in "Aye Emma, the lad is right, our little pirate princess is a beautiful lass like her mom" he says and leans to give her a kiss.

Emma is now crying happy tears, and looks at her husband, then sons "I have the best guys in the world, I love you" then she looks at her daughter and gives her a light kiss.

And all three boys say "We love you too."

Then Henry suddenly remembers "Oh mom I forgot" he grabs the gift bag he brought "I got her something" he says as he hands Killian the bag.

Emma gives Killian a nod to open it, in side where four onesies. The first was purple and said mommy is my best friend. Second was pink and says daddy's little princess. Third was a light pink that says my big brothers love me. And the fourth and final one, the one Henry especially loved, was white and says my big brothers say we have the best mommy in the whole world. As if Emma hadn't shed enough tears today, this brings out more "Kid…"

Henry smiles at her and sits on the edge of the bed, and takes her hand "It's true mom, you're the best, the moment you came back into my life, you have been there for me, I know how scared you where mom, but you stayed, and you continue to stay" Killian hands her a tissue and takes Eva from her "And your awesome with Liam, you show him so much love, and make sure he knows just how much you love him on a daily basis, and you do the same for me" he takes her hand again "And you will do the same for Eva. I know you want all three of us to have a better childhood then you did mom, and we do, I did, because you put us first, because we know we are loved and wanted."

Emma launches forward and engulfs Henry in a hug, being on the bed Liam gets swept up in it too, and the mother and sons stay in the hug for a couple minutes, Emma occasionally placing kisses on their heads. Once they back up from the hug she puts a hand on the side of each of their faces the tears still coming for her "How did you become so smart kid?"

"I guess all the money you and mom are putting toward tuition is paying off" they both smile, and she ruffles his hair.

"Alright, Killian I want a picture with my three kiddos" she gets out her phone and she sets it in front her and she takes Eva from him, and he the phone, Henry picks up his little brother and sit right next to her, and he places Liam so that he sits half on him and half on their mom, and Emma wraps a arm around her boys.

"Everyone smile" and he snaps a few picture "I think I got it lass."

He hands Henry the phone, and he opens it to the gallery, and they look at the pictures "There great Killian thank you."

"My pleasure swan" and he gives her a kiss.

About five hours later once her family had gone home, it was just her, Killian and Henry. She somehow managed to talk Liam to go with her parents, with the promise he could come first thing in the morning. Emma had fallen asleep along with Killian, she wakes up when she hears whimpers from Eva, and she opens her eyes, but quickly sees her little girl in the arms of her big brother. Thankfully the room is dimly lit, so he wouldn't see she was awake "shh" he says bouncing her lightly "don't wake up mommy Eva, let's give her break ok?" she gives him a small yawn, and he sits on the small couch in the room "You know Eva, your pretty lucky, you and Liam both get mom from the beginning, I wasn't as lucky. I mean don't get me wrong my other mom is great too, but mom, I don't know she's special. I got her a whole year by myself once, and it was amazing, we became so close" he smiles at that, and so does Emma as she listened to him. "Since you're a girl, you're probably going to be a daddy's girl, but please make sure to not forget about her ok?" she just looks up at him "she's so happy to have you, she loves you so much already Eva" he places a small kiss to her forehead "Mom loves us all." He gets up; Emma quickly closes her eyes, and takes her to the hospital bassinet and lays her back down. And he goes over to Emma, and gives her a kiss, and goes lay down on the cot they brought for him.

Emma opens her eyes and smiles and whispers "Yes kid, I love all of my baby's" and goes to sleep, knowing in a few hours she would be woken up by her sweet little girl.

 **I forgot to mention about a sequel at the end of 57, I wanted to show where Liam was accepting of the baby. So hope you enjoyed it guys. Until next time…**


	60. Chapter 60

**This one-shot is a future fic. So with the show but in the future, in this Henry and his wife have welcomed their first child. Henry is 28 in this.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 60: you did good kid

Emma walks into the hospital room, after she and the others where aloud in, they were all buzzing about being first time grandparents. Emma couldn't believe it herself; she has been back in her son's life for 18 years now, but she was only in her mid-40 now, well as of today 45. She would be sharing her birthday with her granddaughter. She noticed her son on the other side of the room holding a small bundle in a light purple blanket, while Regina and the others go to the new mother's side to talk, Emma went to her son. She places her hand on his shoulder "Hey kid" and goes for a one armed hug, looking at her granddaughter.

He looks at Emma "Hi mom" and leans into her side hug.

"She's gorgeous Henry" Emma lightly cups her hand around the little girls head "So what's her name?"

He looks at Emma with a smile "Catelyn Emma Mills" continuing to smile at Emma.

Tears start to form in Emma's eyes "Kid…"

"She's named after both our birth moms." Henry's wife Alison was adopted like him, when she was 12 she was contacted by her birth mom when she became sick, Alison was a potential match for a transplant, which she was. She and her birth mom became close, 4 years later when Alison was 16 her mom became sick again, 3 months later she was gone. So when they found out they were having a girl, they easily decided on naming their daughter after the two women that changed their lives in amazing ways. "We wanted to name her after two of the strongest women we know. Placing a child for adoption as got to be one of the toughest decisions you could have made mom that shows a special kind of strength."

Emma nods her head, and wipes away some tears "It was kid, I don't regret it though, because of it you became such a great young man I couldn't be prouder of" she places a kiss on his temple "And you're going to be such an amazing daddy Henry, I can't wait to watch this little sweet pea grow up kid."

"Thanks mom" he moves to sit on the couch "I hope you're right, I don't know if I'm ready for this" he said looking at his daughter.

Emma combs her fingers through his hair "It just comes kid; believe me" she gives a chuckle "instinct just kicks in. That's how it was for me, it's all about going with your gut, doing what you feel is best." She watches them a few moments and glances over at her daughter-in-law, who is beaming ear to ear "Think I can hold her?"

"Yeah of course mom" he passes Emma Catelyn, once she's in his mom's arms his wife calls him over.

She looks down at her granddaughter "Hi there Catelyn, I'm your grandma Emma" she says quietly "I'm the one you got your middle name from kid and we share a birthday too. You know something, your daddy is the best thing to ever happen to me, and one day he will say the same thing about, and any other kids your parents have."

Then Henry walks back over to her "What you telling her mom?"

"Nothing in particular, just introducing myself" giving him a smile, he watches them a while with a smile on his lips. "Whatcha thinking Henry?"

"Just about when we met" she gives him a questioning look "I had so many ideas of who you where, and what you were like. What traits I got from you, I had all kinds of expectations. Then we met mom, and you far exceeded anything I thought of, and could have dreamed of. You may not have believed the curse at the time, but you went along with it, you showed me love I felt like I was missing at the time, you where there in the ways I didn't even know I needed."

Emma is tearing up now, she cradles the baby closer to her body to better support her, and reaches for a hug from Henry, then lifted Catelyn so the baby could rest against her, resting a hand on her back and the other under her butt. The hand on her back lightly rubbing circles. "Whether I admitted it or not at the time kid, I thought about you to" she gives him a wink "you were always on my mind, where you safe, did you find a family. But then as you got older, I would see little boys who looked about the age you where, and wondered what you were like, where you adventuress and wild, or shy and reserved. And you ended up being such a amazing mix of everything I thought Henry, and more" and she leans to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't wait to see what she's like" he says giving her small back a rub.

"Her mommy and daddy are great so I'm sure she will be too, but I might be biased" causing them both to laugh.

"Maybe a little, I'm just so glad she's going to be surrounded by so much love."

"You bet Henry, I will be there for everything, every birthday, holiday, school plays, or sports game she will never question my love for her" and places a kiss to her head.

"I know you mom, even if you can't make that stuff, she won't question your love, just like I never questioned it. Because of your lack of love growing up mom, you now go out of your way to show it to us. I love you mom."

"I love you too Henry" she takes his hand and gives it a squeeze then turns to her granddaughter "And I love you too sweet girl, grandma loves you so much already."

Eventually, Emma and the other parents left, leaving the new parents to themselves, for some bonding time with Catelyn. The next morning Emma is woken up by her phone alerting her of a text message from Henry. When she opens it up, it's a picture of Catelyn, wearing the onesie that Emma got her for the baby shower, it read my grandma Emma loves me, Emma can't help but smile, and she saves the picture to her phone. She's about to set her phone down, when another text comes in, it's another picture, this time it's one of Henry holding his daughter, staring down at her, with the biggest smile on his face. With the picture it said _you're right mom, she is so beautiful._ Emma saves the picture to her phone, then goes to set the picture of her son and granddaughter as her wallpaper, wanting to see the beautiful image of them every time she checks her phone. Emma goes back into her text messages and replies _you did good kid :)._ She was truly so proud of her son.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this. Please don't forget to follow and favorite, comments are appreciated also. Until next time…**


	61. Chapter 61

**So this one-shot is based on the idea if in this last episode, season 6 episode 7, the evil queen did kill snow and David. Emma taking in her little brother, since we are not sure on his age at this point, I going to guess he is about 4 months at this point.**

 **I do not OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 61: for her little brother

Emma, Killian, and Henry had picked up baby Neal from the fairies. The town was already filled with the buzz about the death of Mary Margaret and David, and what would now happen. It was a obvious conclusion that their baby would go to his sister, Emma had promised if anything where to happen to them, she would raise Neal, raise him as her own and love him as if he was her own. Emma, Killian and Henry walk into her parent's apartment, this was the last place she wanted to be, but she needed her brother's stuff, to grab as much as they could of what he would need for at least the next 72 hours or so. Neal is asleep currently in his car seat, so Emma carefully sets him down on the floor not wanting to wake him up. "Ok guys, um… Henry, can you collect bottles, formula, and I think mom had bottle scrub brushes" giving her son a nod as he went into the kitchen. "Um Killian can you get bath stuff, that play mat thing and his swing."

Killian gives her a sad nod but then walks over to her "Love, if you want, go home with Neal, me and Henry can take care of getting his things. You just lost your parents Emma."

"Killian…" she shakes her head "Look I know your trying to help, and I love you for that, right now I'm barely keeping it together, I just need you guys with me right now, I just want to get some of Neal's things so we can go home ok."

Emma barely noticed her son had come to her side, with tear filled eyes "Mom…" and he practically falls into his mother's arms, crying, he somehow managed to keep it together till now, only wanting his mom and Killian to see this.

Emma wraps her arms around her son, and tears fill her eyes as well "I know kid, I know" is all she manages, she glances towards the kitchen and sees Henry got together what she asked, but now needed comfort. She then starts combing her fingers through his hair, and placing kisses to his head. After a moment or two, Killian then comes up to them and embraces the mother and son, but doesn't say anything, he simply wanted them to know he cared, and he could feel their bodies melt into his.

They eventually separate from the hug, and the three collect the rest, they get what Emma told Killian to get, then his bassinet since he still slept in it, deciding the crib could wait till another time, and then got majority of his clothes and pajamas, and the collection of diapers Mary Margaret collected. Emma finds herself in a daze for the rest of the day, randomly finding herself crying, her guys doing their best to get her to eat; they manage to get her to eat a few bites of things, but never much. Thankfully, getting her to drink something is much easier, the only thing see really focuses on his her brother Neal, barely setting him down, holding him close.

At 2am Emma found herself awake again, she had put her brother down for bed hours ago, she remembered her mom saying that now a days he slept through most of the night, waking up once, maybe twice a night but not often. She walks over to the bassinet, he still slept in their parent's room and not wanting to change what he was used to they put the bassinet in their room. When she looks down, she sees Neal is awake, and he gives her the sweetest smile, her poor little brother had no idea just how much his life changed today. She carefully picks him up, and brings him to rest against her chest, he instantly relaxes, and she heads downstairs so she wouldn't wake anyone up. As she goes down the stairs she gently rubs his back, and he quietly coos to her clearly loving her touch. Thankfully the boy had loved his big sister from the start, she often gotten the biggest smiles from him, he would quite down fastest for her, she hoped it would continue to be this way. She heads over to the couch and sits and continues to rub his back, it was the best way to get him to sleep. "Hey buddy" she says when he kooks up at her, then lays his head back down "I promise Neal, I'm going to take care of you, just like I promised mom and dad" she gives his head a kiss. "I will keep you save at all costs, just like Henry. I guess your my little guy now too Neal. I mean you were already but in a different way, your big sister will take care of you." She puts her head back, and continues to rub his back lightly.

A couple seconds later she hears foot step, and a moment later Henry walks around the couch and sits down right next to her "Hey mom" he quietly says.

"Hey kid" she gives him a sad smile "What are you doing up?"

Henry shrugs "I can't stay asleep."

Emma makes sure she has a good hold on Neal, and brings a hand to the side of Henry's face "I can't either kid." Then brings her hand back to Neal, who is back to sleep now.

"So what happens with Neal now mom?" asked Henry.

"He's staying with us kid, me and Killian. I will be his legal guardian now."

"I guess that makes sense, you're his sister. So will he be like both my uncle and brother?"

Emma chuckles lightly "Don't know kid, I'm going to make sure he knows about our parents, but if he wants to consider me his mom, then I guess in a weird way yes."

"He's so little still though mom, you will be the only mom he knows."

"Yeah, your probably right kid, but I still will make sure he knows about them" giving her son a smile.

 _A year later_

Emma was standing in the kitchen, at the stove, warming up soup for her guys. Killian and Henry had spent the cool morning at the Jolly Roger doing some work, then there was her little guy, he currently was sitting on her hip, Neal had been fighting a cold the last few days, and had been clinging to her, his head resting on her shoulder. He was quietly babbling in her ear, at 16 months he still wasn't talking yet, Emma was actually getting worried, she took him to see both Whale and Archie, they both agreed that he simply wasn't ready yet, that he will talk when he is ready, it made her feel better. Every once in a while she responds to him, which makes him happy. She then hears the front door open "Swan" "Mom" she hears called. "In the kitchen guys" both come in and give her a kiss "How the work go?" she asked.

"Great love, just about done" he says, they currently where fixing up the cabin, so the little family can all stay in there. "How was your two's morning?"

Emma looks at Neal and gives him a bounce "Good. The little guy is really getting into his blocks now" and blows a raspberry on his check, getting laughs from the boy.

The soup was just about ready, so she puts Neal into his highchair, while she and Killian dish up the soup. When she walks away "Mama" Neal suddenly says, putting everyone in shock.

"Neal, buddy what did you say?" she asks.

He puts he hands out to her "Mama."

"Oh my god, Neal" she takes him out of the seat, and kisses his check "I'm so proud of you."

He giggles "Mama" he says again, and then places his chubby hands on her checks and gives her a kiss, bringing tears to her eyes.

"I love you too, buddy" she says.

Then Henry walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder "I guess he's officially just my little brother uncle now" he says jokingly.

Emma gives him a small shove but then pulls him into the hug with Neal "I guess so kiddo, I can't just say my brother and son anymore, you're both my sons now."

Killian wasn't sure what the two were saying "Love, did those papers you signed say that?"

Emma laughs "Yes legally, but the fact he's calling me mama now" she gives Neal a smile as he placed his head back on her shoulder "just makes it more real."

"I think I understand Swan" standing up, giving her a kiss, and ruffling both boys hair.

"Good" she kisses him back "Are all my boys hungry."

"Yes Swan" "Yes mom" the older boys answered.

Everyone got their bowels and sat at the table, and Emma put Neal back into his seat, putting a small bowl of soup in front of him as well. "Eat up buddy" Emma says to him, earning a giggle.

He looks at her and says "Mama."

"That's right buddy, I'm mama" she answers, and the family sat and talked while eating. Unknown to them, that Snow and David happily watched Emma and Neal proud of them, proud that Emma finally wasn't afraid of being a mom.

 **Alright everyone, since Sundays episode I couldn't stop thinking about if evil queen Regina had killed the charmings, so decided to write this out. Hope it was good. Until next time…**


	62. Chapter 62

**Moma Bear Emma Swam PM me a idea where Henry is the savior instead of Emma. Ok so for some background we need to change a few things. Regina casted the curse later, Emma grew up in the EF and Regina hated Emma just like she hated her parents. So when Emma found out she was pregnant, to keep the child safe it was never announced, when it no longer could be hidden Emma stayed out of the public eye. So when Regina casted the curse she had no idea she was sending a savior with it. They were still sent here to Storybrooke, and don't know who they are, the biggest difference is time still passed, so Emma once she got here, had Henry and raised him, but they have no idea that he is a savior and can break this curse. And like in the show Mary Margaret gave Henry the book, and she is like a mom/friend/aunt to Emma and Henry. And pretty much everything else is like the show, and the apartment Emma and Henry live in is just like Mary Margaret's in the show, and she still lives in hers, and David isn't in a coma. This will be a 2 parter.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 62: Henry the savior (part 1)

Emma was making her way home from the sheriff station, ready to get home to her son. When she gets there she walks up the stairs to her apartment, her friend, who happens to be Henry's teacher, was sitting with him till she got home. She opens the door to see her on the couch and Mary Margaret sitting at the table. "Hey guys" she says setting her bag down and taking off her coat.

"Hey mom" he runs up to her for a hug, Henry may be 10, but he thankfully was still willing to hug her.

"Hey kid" she kisses his head "How was school?"

"Good" he said then looked at his teacher.

Mary Margaret quickly gathered her papers "Hey Emma, sorry I need to get home, but Henry did his homework already, and had a after school snack."

"Thank you Mary Margaret" Emma said.

"No problem. Ok I better get going, happy birthday Emma" and before Emma could say anything she was gone.

Emma found it weird, her friend usually stayed a little bit to talk but left in a hurry. She turns towards the kitchen to start dinner, and saw a gift and a bakery box sitting on the table, she turns towards her son who has a big grin on his face. "Kid?"

"What, it's your birthday mom" he said still grinning.

Emma kneels down in front of him "I don't need anything kid, I have you, and that's all I need today ok?"

"But mom, you always go all out for me, you deserve something too" he said pleadingly. He takes her hand, and pulls her over to the table. He lifts the lid of the box, and sitting inside is 2 cupcakes and he pushes the gift towards her "Happy birthday mom" and he gives her another hug, and adds a kiss.

"Thanks kid" giving him another kiss "But how did you get this stuff, please tell me you didn't bug Mary Margaret or something."

"I didn't mom" he giggles. "I wanted to do something for you, so the last couple months…" he looks down at his feet looking nervous "when I said I was going to Nick's house, it wasn't completely true" she gives him a mom look "I went eventually, but I would go and do small jobs mom, and earned money."

"That's so sweet kid, thank you" taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

He gave her one of his cute grins, that she couldn't get enough of. "Your welcome mom, here open your present first" he points to his gift.

On top was one of Henry's famous homemade card, she received one every year since he was 3 and every year they just got better, she even kept them all. The outside simply read Happy Birthday and had a birthday cake with a 28 on top. Inside was a sweet note telling her how much he loves her, and he wants her to be happy and have a great year. "This is great kid, thank you" and she moves to the gift, she truly had no idea what the kid would get her. She pulls out a side by side picture frame; one side is a picture of Henry, at their favorite spot in town, at the wooden castle. On the other side is a poem simply titled Son and it went like this: Sons may grow into men and grow out of their toys but in the hearts of mothers they are still their little boys. "Oh kid" she said, tears forming rapidly in her eyes "this is great kid. How did you do this?"

"Mary Margaret helped me, a couple Sundays ago when you worked we went and got the picture taken, I know you like fall, so I figured you would like the tree's in the background. And she found poems for me to choose from, and I choose that one. You like it?"

"Yeah kid, I love it" pulling him into her side.

"Good. I know its early mom" bringing the cupcakes closer "but at least make a wish."

"Ok fine" she takes out the one clearly meant for her, and sticks the blues star candle from the bakery in it, Henry hands her the matches, and she lights it. She closes her eyes and wishes that she and her son wouldn't be alone.

After dinner, a movie, their cupcakes, and finally a bath it was time for Henry to go to bed. Emma pulls up the blankets to cover her son "So what story tonight kid?"

"One from the book Mary Margaret gave me."

Emma sighs, since he got the book a month ago, they had read it cover to cover, multiple times, and he has read it even more by himself. "Again, kid the story's haven't changed I promise, can we please read something else?"

"But mom, the stories are so good, besides I don't think they are just stories" Emma raises a eyebrow at his statement "Mom think about it, the people in the book look just like the everyone in town, and your even in here" he points to a picture of Snow white and prince charming with their daughter.

"Kid that can't be me, don't you think I would know or remember if was a princess?" she asked.

"That's the point mom" he flips around the pages of the book "look, the evil queen casted a curse to send everyone here, and so that no one remembers who she is, and what she is?"

"So you're telling me, that I'm the child of snow white and prince charming, and you're this mystery child she has?"

"Yep" he says seriously.

Over the next few months Henry continues with the fantasy, Emma is all for a kid having a imagination, but this was a little too far, he was putting himself in danger too much for her liking trying to prove his theory. Unknown to Emma, a certain mayor, who Henry believed was the evil queen, did not like the story's the young boy was spreading about her, and wanted it to stop, since the kid was right. The problem was she didn't know which of the mother son pair was the savior destined to break her curse. So she was making a plan, using her famous apple turnover, she was certain the one she needed to stop was Emma.

So one after noon, Emma was invited by the mayor to stop by her home, and gave her the turn over. When Henry got home from school he saw the container sitting on the counter. "Mom, what's this?"

"Ms. Mill gave it to me this afternoon, I figured we can split it for dessert later with some ice cream" she states.

Henry lifts the lid and takes a sniff "It's apple" he says with worry.

"Yeah, you like apple."

"We can't eat this" he says with determination.

"Why not kid?" she asks trying to get dinner together.

"Mom don't you get it, she's the evil queen, its apple. It's poisoned mom."

Emma goes to her son and kneels in front of him "Kid you need to stop with this curse thing, no one's trying to hurt us, yes Ms. Mills is not my biggest fan but she wouldn't try to hurt me" she gets up and takes the apple turn over out and brings it to her mouth.

"Mom no…" Emma takes a bite and within seconds collapses to the floor. Henry rushes to her side "Mom" he shakes her shoulder "Mom please wake up. Please" he says now in tears.

To be continued…

 **Alright part 2 will be coming soon I promise. Sorry about the cliff hanger but thought it was a good place to split up the story. Also as for the poem I do not know who wrote it, I found it in pintrest and loved it. Until next time….**


	63. Chapter 63

**So this is part 2 of chapter 62, where Henry is the savior instead of Emma.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 63: Henry the savior (part 2)

Henry quickly dials 911, explaining what happened. Five minutes later the ambulance came and they put Emma on the stretcher. Henry follows them out holding his moms hand "I can come with my mom right?"

The kind woman who focused on Henry to keep him calm and get information from him, of what happened answered "Yes, Henry your mom will want you there when she wakes up" putting a hand on his shoulder.

When they get to hospital, the woman keeps Henry back, while the doctors work on Emma, and she gets him a hot chocolate. After a few minutes Mary Margaret enters the hospital emergency room and quickly spots Henry. "Oh Henry, sweetie what happened?" she asked sitting down next to him.

His teacher was aware of his theory, but knew his mom wouldn't want him to bring it up. "Mom took a bite of the apple turnover Ms. Mills gave her, I know she poisoned mom Mary Margaret she doesn't like her, and it was apple, and…" he had rapid fired all of it, but when the tears started he needed a minute "now I might lose my mom."

His teacher sees the fearful tears in his eyes, Emma and Henry meant a lot to her, she would do anything for them "Your mom will be fine Henry, she's one of the strongest woman I know, she will fight for you Henry, she loves you too much to leave you" she brings her hand to his cheek, rubbing her thumb along his cheek.

About an hour later loud beeping came wailing out of Emma's room, Dr. Whale and a bunch of nurses going running into her room. Henry quickly tries to run to his mom's room; Mary Margaret manages to hold him back. He wiggles in her arms "Let me go, that's my mom" he cries, and drops to his knees "my mom needs me" he's full on crying now.

Mary Margaret ends up on the floor with him, he's sort of in her lap, and she gently rocks him "Shh… I know Henry, calm down ok." She rocks him a little longer and places a kiss on his head "your mom will beat this."

Then Whale walks over to them, with a solemn look on his face "I'm so sorry Henry, your mom… she didn't make it. I'm so sorry" and he walks over to the nurse's station.

And Henry's crying starts up again "I tried… I tried to stop her… why couldn't she believe me" he manages through his crying.

"I don't know sweetie" she tries to sooth him.

After a few more minutes of crying in Mary Margaret's arms, once he calmed down enough, occasionally hiccupping "Can I see her?"

"If that's what you want Henry" he nods his head. He gets up and so does she, she walks him to the door of her room, he turns to look at her "I will be right here Henry, if you need me."

"Ok" he says. He walks in and goes over to his mom's bed, tears starting up again, this time he really can't control it, seeing his mom laying their dead. He takes ahold of her hand; he loved his mom so much. It was always just the two of them, and she was enough, why did he have to attach himself so strongly on his theory and now she was gone. With tears still falling "I'm sorry mom" he grips her hand tighter wishing it would wake her up "I should of listened to you when you told me this wasn't real. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble, and scaring you when I went into the mines. I just wanted you to believe me mom" the tears continued, he wipes his cheeks with the back of his hand. "And now you're gone" and the tears start to fall even harder "I just want you back mom, I want my mom" he rubs her knuckles with his thumb. Henry stand there a few minutes as his tears continue to fall, he moves closure up to her head and says "I love you mom" and kisses her check.

Suddenly a blast of energy goes through the room, making a whoosh sound. Emma loudly takes a big breath and turns to her son, give his hand a squeeze and a hand to his face, rubbing it with her thumb "I love you too kid, so much" and Henry jumps onto the bed and gives her the biggest, strongest hug he has given her in years.

Then Mary Margaret comes in, her face covered in tears, but with a large smile on her face "Emma!" giving who she now remembers is her daughter a hug.

"Oh my god, mom" Emma says, hugging her mom back. The two women then look at Henry, Mary Margaret glances back at Emma "Mom, I guess it's time for you to properly meet your grandson Henry" she says with a smile. When the curse was cast, Emma was still pregnant, only weeks away from being due, and the whole castle was excited for the arrival of a little prince, which they knew thanks to the necklace from David's mother.

Henry looks at his teacher and shyly says "Hi grandma."

Earning a laugh from the two woman, Mary Margaret then grabs Henry's hand "Hi Henry, I've known you for your whole life but" and gives his hand a squeeze "it's nice to officially meet you." Emma proudly watched the interaction between her mother and son. "Oh my gosh Emma, your father, I have to go find him" she says turning to her daughter.

Emma gives her a smile "Go mom, we will be here waiting" she turns to her son "Come here kid" she says holding out her arms.

He climbs onto her bed and hugs her tightly "I'm sorry mom, I love you."

"It's alright kid, I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm the one person who's supposed to support you kid. I love you so much kiddo" giving him a bunch of kisses of his face. "And I'm sorry I scared you Henry, I hope this didn't scar you too much."

"It's ok mom, I know you didn't mean it. I'm just glad you're ok" he says burying himself more into her side.

"Better than ever kiddo" pulling him even more into her side, who knew it was possible. The mother and son just laid there holding each other.

About a half hour later, Emma's parents came rushing back in. When he saw his daughter a huge smile formed on his face. "Emma, my baby girl" he came up giving her a hug, slightly squishing Henry between them. "Emma, you broke the curse" he says proudly.

"Actually, it was Henry dad" she says glancing down at her son, who was in her arms leaning back comfortably against his mom, with a proud smile.

"So you're my grandson" he says to Henry.

"Hi gramps" he says a little more confidently them earlier.

David then looks to Emma "You must be so proud Emma, he's a remarkable boy."

She pulls Henry tighter against her, but he doesn't fight it. She kisses his head "He defiantly is, my boy saved me, us, the whole town."

Then Mary Margaret steps in "He will make one fine royal one day. He's a true prince" she says proudly.

Emma look down at her son again "Maybe, but for now, he's Henry, my little savior" kissing him once again.

 **Alright hope everyone enjoyed the 2 part story. Moma bear hope you enjoyed. Until next time…**


	64. Chapter 64

**This one shot is a part of what I'm calling the crazy twist of fate series, ch.15 and ch.50. It's based about a year after ch.50, Jessie's first day of kindergarten.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 64: you will be ok

Tomorrow was the first day of school for all three of her kids, but most importantly, Jessie's first day of kindergarten. Jessie's excitement had been growing for months, going to school meant she was officially a big girl. Emma kept the little girl involved in everything, getting new clothes and letting her pick out her supplies. Just like she did with the boys, letting them feel like they have control of something. Over the last week Emma made sure everyone had their backpacks ready, lunch boxes had their names on it, and earlier today Jessie started showing nerves, leaving her daycare, the place she was used to, and the thing that seemed to bother her the most was the longer time away from Emma, her mom, the little girl had attached to Emma. Emma's job allowed her to work from home, she spends some time at the office in the mornings, but then in the afternoons she would pick up Jessie and finish her work at home. Now with all three kids in school all day, she will go back to working mostly at the office, using time at home when they had off school. The change in her excitement became noticeable at dinner time, not only did Emma noticed, but so did Henry and Jeremy. Emma decided to bring it up at bed time, so when Emma got the little girl tucked in she sat on the side of her bed "Sweetie is something wrong?"

"I changed my mind mom, I don't want to go to school, I don't want to be a big girl yet" she says giving her mom pleading eyes.

"Is there a reason Jess?" she shrugged her shoulders "Mommy can't help sweetie if you don't tell me what's wrong" giving the little girls arm a rub.

Jessie shrugs again and quite says "I'm scared mommy."

Emma gives her a sad smile, in the beginning of the summer when she declared herself a big girl now; she started calling Emma mom instead of mommy, reserving it for special occasions, like now when she was scared. "Of what Jess?"

"I don't want to go to a new school, and I will miss you. I like when it's just you and me."

Emma moves to sit with her back against the head board of the bed, and pulls the little girl onto her lap, and kisses her head. "I know Jessie, but going to a new school, you get to make new friends, I promise sweetie it's not bad ok" pulling the little girl closer to her front. "And I will miss you too, but we will have nights together and weekends. I can find things for just us to do together just us ok?"

"Like a mommy and me day?" Jessie asked perking up.

Emma laughs "Well not a whole day Jess, but some type of activity for just the two of us to do together, will that make you feel better" the girl nods her head "so we can do that, then at night and weekends we will have our usual family stuff ok?"

"But that's when you have dates with Killian mom" Jessie pointed out.

Emma was surprised her daughter caught that, for the last couple months Emma has been going on dates with a guy named Killian. Her friend David introduced them thinking they would hit it off, and they did, he even had spent some time with the kids, who seemed ok with him, but it wasn't anything serious yet. "Yes, but not all the time, he knows you three come first" she gives her a kiss on the cheek and moves from behind her and lays her back down and tucks her back in "I promise kid, you will like school ok, I need you to be my brave girl and go tomorrow."

"Ok mommy" she says giving Emma a sad smile.

Emma kisses her forehead "Goodnight sweetie, I love you."

"I love you too mom" she says rolling over to go to sleep.

The next morning Emma woke up early, want her kids to have a good breakfast before their first day of school, she has done this every year, most other days breakfast was usually cereal, occasionally pop tarts, she decided on pancakes, and cut up fruit for each of them. She heads upstairs to wake them up, she goes into the boys room first going to each boy and gently shacks their shoulders tells them "Morning sleepy head, time to get up for school" Emma always made a point of with three children, giving them individual wake ups and good nights. They get out of bed, and she has them get dressed, having had chosen their outfits the night before, then to head downstairs. She then moves to Jessie's room, she gently shacks her shoulder as well, but also gives her tummy a rub "Hey sweetie" she says when the girls eyes open "You need to get up and get ready ok?"

She gives her mom a sad smile "Ok mommy" she says shyly. Emma then prompts her to get dresses, she too chose a outfit the night before, and was told to come down when she was dressed.

Emma gets back to the kitchen first, serving up the food and pouring orange juice for each kid, and sets them at their spots. Jeremy comes first "This looks great mom" he says excitedly.

"Thanks Jer, go ahead and start ok" she starts on getting her plate together and in comes Henry "Hey bud, eat up" and then move to her chair. "Boys, was Jess getting dressed when you came down?"

"Yep, is she ok mom?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah she will be ok, she's just nervous about today. Remember your first day at the school" both boys nod "so please don't give her a hard time ok?"

"We won't mom" both boys answer.

Then Jessie walks around the corner and goes to her seat, and Emma pushes her plate closer to her "Pancakes?" she says surprisingly.

"Yep, mom always makes a special breakfast for the first day of school Jessie" says Henry, then shoveling another bite in his mouth.

"She does?" she looks between her brothers.

"Yeah, mom made it special every year so far for me and Henry" he said looking across to his brother, who nodded his head.

The rest of breakfast seems to go fine, they tell stories and laugh. Then the family moved upstairs to finish getting ready, brushing teeth and combing hair. Once they were already the kids grabbed their book bags, the boy's being in 5th grade now got solid colored ones, while Jessie choose a zootopia one. They climb into the van and head over to school. Emma parks the van, and they all climb out, first Emma walks the boys over to the junior high building, the school separated pre-k and kindergarten in one building first through fourth in one 5th through 8th in another then the high school.

First Henry gives Jessie a hug "Good luck Jess, you'll like it" and waited for his brother.

"Have fun Jessie, we will see you later" then gave her a hug, and the boys walked into the building.

"Bye" she waves to them.

"Ok babe, your turn" Emma said giving her hand a squeeze. The two head over to the pre-k and kindergarten building, and head inside to the class room. They head inside; Jessie squeezing Emma's hand tighter, as they look for her table Emma rubs her daughter's knuckles with her thumb, hoping to calm her. "Here you are Jess" pointing out the name tag, then gets down to her daughters level helping her with her back bag, setting it on the table. The little girl looks nervous again "Hey" she says getting her daughters attention "you will be ok, remember what you promised me last night?"

"Be your brave girl" she says softly.

Emma grabs her hands "Yep, you can do this sweetie, at the end of the day; I will be right outside the doors we came in ok?" Jessie nods "I will be waiting for you, and then we will get your brothers, and go home" giving her hand a squeeze.

"Ok mom" and the teacher announces it's time for the parents to leave and she launches into her mom's arms to give her a hug "I love you mom" she pulls away "See you later."

"I love you to Jess" and gives her a kiss "See you soon Ok?" after getting a nod she walks away. When she gets into the hallway, she glances in, out of sight of Jessie, the little girl who would be sitting next to her was saying hi, and she seemed fine. She smiles and walks away knowing she will be fine.

When 2:30 finally came, Emma was standing outside; she happened to bump into a mom of a boy in the same grade as the boys, she had another son, who to was starting kindergarten today. The bell rang and she focuses on the door, she quickly spotted her daughter, who looked happy, and she spotted her too. "Mom" she yelled, running to her.

She picked her up "Hey babe" and gave her a kiss "have a good day?"

"Yeah, my teacher says to call her Miss Sarah because she said her last name was too tough to say. And the girl next to me is named Jenny, she was really nice mommy" meanwhile, while holding her, Emma walked them to get the boys "I think she will be my new friend. All the kids at my table are nice.

"That's great Jess, see I told you, you would like it. I so proud of you sweetie, you were so brave today" giving her another kiss.

Then Jessie spotted her brothers "Henry, Jeremy" she wiggled wanting down and ran to them.

"Hi Jess" they both said and hugged her. Then went to Emma "Hi mom" also giving her a hug.

"How was it Jess?" asked Henry. While the family walked towards the van.

"Great" and she recounted everything, like she told Emma. As she told her brothers about her day, they reached the van and climbed in. Emma listen, and would glance in the rearview mirror smiling at her kids, she couldn't believe how fast all three of them where growing up.

 **Ok, hope you guys liked it; I really like this universe, Emma making her own little family. I hope to write more of this family. I will probably be doing a thanksgiving one, for them where we meet Killian. Again hope you enjoyed. Until next time…**


	65. Chapter 65

**This one-shot is a sequel to ch.61 for her little brother, where 5 year old Neal asks about Snow and David.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 65: she's gone, but you still have me

Emma walks through the front door after a long day at the sheriff station; it was a little after 8pm so she knew Killian should have tucked Neal in for the night. And Killian comes walking out of the kitchen as she took off her coat "Welcome home love" he kisses her cheek "how was your day?"

She goes in for a hug and a quick kiss "Long but good. Where are the boys?"

"Henry I believe is playing a video game to celebrate finishing that writing assignment he was having a problem with. And the little lad is in bed, but he insisted that mommy needed to tell him a story."

"Well then, I guess mommy duty calls" they both chuckle and she starts for the stairs "be back in a bit babe."

"Alright love, take your time, he missed you today" he said giving her a smile, which she returns.

Emma heads up the stairs; first she stops at Henry's room and pokes her head in "Hey kid, I'm home."

Henry turns to look at the door "Oh hey mom" she takes a step or two in "good day?" he asked then pauses the game.

"Yeah, but long. I heard you finished that paper?"

"Yeah, I just really got on a roll and finally finished."

"That's great kid" she goes and kisses his head "don't stay up to late ok, you have school tomorrow."

He smiles at her, he loved when Emma has those mom moments "I won't mom, one more hour tops."

"Alright, I will be checking Henry" giving him a smile, then she walks out his room and reclosing his door then heads over to Neal's room. She gives a light knock and opens the door. Neal is looking at one of the pictures that sit on his night stand, it's a picture of Snow, David, Emma and Neal, from his naming ceremony at Granny's, she smiles and says "Hey buddy, I'm home."

Neal looks up from the picture "Hi mommy" Emma walks over and sits on his bed, gives him a hug and a kiss, while he says "I missed you today."

"I missed you to bud" Emma normally is out way earlier, but her deputy had to call off when his son had to go to the hospital, forcing her to fill in "but mommy's home now" she moves some hair from his face, making a mental note he needed his hair trimmed. "So what story do you want tonight?"

Neal glances at the picture again, then back to Emma "Can you tell me about them."

Emma had always made a point of being open to Neal that she wasn't his real mom, that she was actually his sister. But then last year Ashley became pregnant again, leading to a discussion about how baby's come from their mommy's belly, which lead to explaining that he didn't come from Emma's belly that he came from Snows, just like Emma. He naturally asked why he wasn't with them, and Emma had to explain how they had to make a tough decision to save the town, that they were heroes. Neal thankfully accepted this, but she also knew eventually he would want more. Emma gets comfy lying down with Neal, as he leaned into her side and she wrapping a arm around him "What would you like to know?"

"I don't know, just about them" he says with a shrug.

"Ok, well um…" she wasn't sure what to tell him "Our mom was kind and one of sweetest people I know. She was also tough, especially when someone threatened someone she loved. Us especially, she was a fierce mama bear."

"Like you mommy" he said sweetly "you let no one hurt me or Henry."

Emma smiles, she never thought of it that way "Yep because mommies protect their babies" she says, then giving him a kiss. "Let's see what else…" she taps her chin "She was a great cook, she loved to read books."

"Like me" Neal chimes in.

"Exactly, and she's the reason, Henry, you and me love our hot chocolate with cinnamon and she was good with a bow and arrow" he smiles at that "Then let's see, our dad. He would do anything for us; he always made sure we were all ok. He was awesome with a sword, he actually taught some of what Henry knows to him."

"I know dad is supposed to teach me, but mommy do you think Henry will show me what our dad showed him?"

She gives his arm a rub "I bet he will if you asked Neal. Let's see what else… oh both loved animals, mom could talk and communicate with them, they always seemed drawn to her" she smiles thinking of her parents "and dad, he was always so good with them, before the curse broke he worked at the animal shelter."

"They sound cool mommy."

"They were, I wish you could have known them bud" giving him a sad smile.

"I do too" he then sees the sad look on her face "you're still my mommy though, right?"

"Yeah bud" then ruffles his hair "you may not have grew in my belly, but that's not the only thing that makes someone your mom though."

"What else does?" asked Neal.

Then suddenly Henry joins them "It's all about how they love and protect you" he says giving his mom a loving smile. "And how they take care of you, giving you medicine when you're sick, kissing boo boos to make them feel better, and getting rid of the monsters from under your bed."

Neal turns to Emma "You do all that stuff mommy" he beams at her.

"Yep, she may not be your real mom Neal, but she's your mom in all the ways that matter" Emma holds out her hand for Henry's, and he gladly takes it and gives it a squeeze.

"You grew in mommy's belly right Henry?"

"Yeah, but then me and mom got separated for a while" he started.

"You lived with Gina right?"

"Yes, then I went and found her, so she could break the curse, so your parents could be happy again. And we all became a family, and I got to know this awesome mom" he gave her hand a squeeze again. "You think she's awesome too right Neal?"

"She's the best mommy" he then gave Emma the tightest hug he could manage, and within seconds Henry joined the hug also.

This brings tears to Emma's eye's "Well I have the best two babies a mom could ask for" she smothers both boys faces in kisses, and then holds them both close to her front. "Alright, a certain little boy needs to go to sleep" she gives Neal a wink.

"Goodnight Neal, see you in the morning" holding his fist out to the little boy.

Neal does the same "Night Henry" and Henry walks out the room and heads downstairs.

Neal scoots back down, and Emma covers him back up "Goodnight baby, I love you" and gives him a hug and kiss.

"Night mommy, I love you" and Emma starts towards the door but before she can get fully out the door "Mommy?"

She stops in the doorway, hand on the door knob "Yes Neal?"

"If I don't get our mommy" he stops a moment "I'm glad I get you instead, and I think she would be happy too."

Once again she gets tears in her eyes "She would be so proud kiddo, go to sleep now ok?" he nods his head and rolls over, and she walks out closing the door. Both not knowing how right they both where, Snow watched her children proudly every day.

 **I want to say thank you to Moma Bear Emma Swan, asking if I was doing a sequel, I didn't realize I wasn't done yet with this. I'm pretty happy with both chapters, and I hope you guys are too. PLEASE don't forget to LIKE and FOLLOW this series, would love to see my numbers go up. Until next time…**


	66. Chapter 66

**So with Thanksgiving is coming I will be doing some Thanksgiving one-shots. This one is based during Emma and Henry's year in New York.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 66: Thanksgiving

The day started with Emma having to go catch a perp, which thankfully went relatively well, she caught the guy sooner then she thought she would. Once she dropped the guy off at the precinct she was able to go home and spend the holiday with her son, her boy. Up until this year, it had always been just her and Henry, but now she was with Walsh, it would be the three of them. She pulled in to the apartment's parking lot and her phone went off indicating she received a text it was from Walsh " _Hey Hun, I'm sorry I won't be able to come today. It turns out my aunt from out of town came in and I haven't seen her in years. I hope you and Henry won't mind."_

Emma was bummed; she loved her son to death, but was excited for Walsh to join them. " _It's ok Walsh, go and enjoy seeing your aunt, me and Henry will be fine, don't worry about us. We will miss you though."_

" _I will miss you guys too. Tell Henry we are on for Mario cart another time ok?"_

" _I will, talk to you later babe."_

" _Talk to you later."_

Emma sighs, and puts her phone into her purse, then heads up to her apartment. She first heads to her neighbors to let her know she is home; their neighbor was kind enough to keep a ear out for Henry when Emma is out. She walks in and hangs up her coat and sets her purse down. Then goes into the living room where her son has some cartoons on "Hey kid, good morning?"

"Hey mom" giving her a hug, she left before he woke up. "It was good, finally got to level 12 on my game. Oh when is Walsh coming? We are supposed to have a Mario cart tournament today."

"He's not coming Henry" Henry look down to his lap sad to hear the news. "I just got a text a few minutes ago, some aunt of his from out of town came in, and apparently he hasn't seen her in a while, so he wanted to see her. But he told me to tell you, you're on for Mario cart another time ok?"

She could tell the kid was bummed "Yeah I guess, I was just looking forward to it."

Emma pulled Henry into her side, giving him a side hug. "I know kid, I was too. But we can still have a good day right?"

Henry gives her a smile "Yeah we can mom, we always do"

Emma went and changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt, and then went to work on their dinner. With it being just the three of them, well now two of them, she didn't get a whole turkey, she just got turkey tenderloin, and she planned to make mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, and she got rolls from the bakery up the street from the apartments. Meanwhile Henry just stayed in the living room watching TV; one of the channels started Christmas movies that day, but helped Emma when necessary. At 4pm dinner was all done "Alright kid, time to eat" Emma called to her son.

Henry comes darting in, coming to a skidded halt by the plates. He loved doing that in his slippers, Henry was having a pajama day, it was one of their traditions. "This all looks great mom" he says dishing up his meal."

"Thanks kid" she said ruffling his hair, and then he went to sit at the table. She got her plate together and went and sat at the table with her son. She glances at the TV and sees that the Charlie brown thanksgiving special is on. "So kid, I was thinking of trying something different this year. It would of worked better with Walsh here, but let's say what we are thankful for."

He looks at her confused "Really?"

"I know it's kind of corny kid, but I thought why not. The families in shows and movies do it, I just thought it would be nice" she said with a smile and a shrug.

Henry knew with having a single parent, Emma wanted him to have the best memories possible of growing up, and for him to not feel he was missing out, he truly appreciated her efforts in doing so. "Ok um… I'm thankfully for having a nice and warm home, clothes and food. And most of all you mom, you work so hard to give me that stuff, and well" he looks down shyly "and I love you, and I know you love me to" he says with a smile, and gets up to give her a hug.

She hugs him back tightly "I love you to the moon and back kid" and she gives him a kiss on his head before letting him go so he can sit back down.

"What are you thankful for mom?"

"Well… my job, our friends, our home. But there's nothing I'm more thankful for then you Henry" they smile at each other "you where the one good thing that came out of the worst time of my life Henry. Having you, is easily my biggest achievement, the thing I'm most proud of. You mean more to me, then anything or anyone in this world Henry, as long as I have you, nothing else matters Henry" she says giving him a huge smile which he returns, with tears forming in both their eyes. She chuckles lightly "We better eat before all this gets cold."

The pair finishes up their dinner with some light conversation, Henry's school, and plans for the upcoming weeks before Christmas. Emma then packs up the leftovers, which there wasn't much; Emma went out of her way to make sure they didn't have much left. When she was done she moved to the couch, and cuddles up under a blanket with Henry snuggled to her side. Emma looks at the TV and sees a movie just ended and another about to start. "So what's on next Henry?"

He looks up at her and smiles "Home alone, the first one."

"Sweet, love that one" she says giving her sons arm a rub, she looks at the clock and sees that it was 6pm now, she still had time to spend with her boy. A little bit later her phone alerted her of a text, it was from Walsh " _Hey Em, how was your night?"_

" _Good, we have some left overs if you want them for your lunch tomorrow. How was your visit with your aunt?"_

" _Great I will stop on my way in to the store in the morning. The visit is great; it's nice to see her, so how did Henry take me not coming over for Mario cart?"_

" _He was bummed but he's ok. We are having a nice mother/son day instead, but he is looking forward to the tournament. Are you coming over Saturday?"_

" _Yes, the tournament is on tell him."_

" _Will do, I will let you go, enjoy the rest of your day, see you in the morning."_

" _See you Emma, enjoy your night."_

Emma sets her phone aside and looks down at her son, he was still snuggled into her side watching the movie "That was Walsh Henry; he said your tournament is on for Saturday."

"Awesome" Henry says looking back to the movie.

"Do you like Walsh Henry?" she asked rubbing his arm.

He shrugs "I don't know, he's nice, but it's too soon to tell mom."

Emma understood she and Walsh hadn't been together long, the three where still figuring everything out, but the fact that he tried with Henry, meant a lot. No one has ever shown a interest in him like Walsh has. "Just remember kid, your opinion matters too, this affects you just as much as me. So I need you to be honest ok?"

"Ok mom, I think he's worth keeping for now" he says with a smile.

For the rest of the night they finish home alone, and after home alone 2 came on. Half way through the second one Emma finds Henry asleep against her, his head resting between her chin and chest and a arm draped around her middle. She decides to get him to bed, she lightly shakes his shoulder "Hey Henry, let's get you in bed ok?" he mumbles about something, but she manages to him in the bathroom, so he can brush his teeth and use the toilet. Then they make it to his room, he crawls into his bed and Emma covers him up with the blanket. She kneels down at the side of his bed and moves some hair from his forehead "Did you enjoy the day Henry?"

He yawns "Yeah mom, we always have a good day" he says with a sleepy smile.

"I'm glad you're ok with spending it with just your mom, maybe one day our family will be bigger kid."

"Well if not mom, I like it just us too" he gives her a hug "I love you mom" and yawns again.

Emma can't help but chuckle "Same kid, just us is good" she gives him a kiss "Night kid, love you" and his eyes droop shut, signaling he was out. "Happy thanksgiving kid" she says and walks out of his room, turning everything off, going to bed herself, it may not have been the day she planed but it was great anyway.

 **Well there is the first of the few thanksgiving stories I have planed, hope you liked it. Until next time…**


	67. Chapter 67

**Ok first I got a request from a guest about Neal never left Emma and their raising Henry together on the run. So guest I did something similar to this in chapter 28, I want to try not to do many that are to similar, but I will write the request down and fill it at a later date, when some time has passed. Thank you for the request though, and hope you continue to enjoy my one-shots.**

 **So this is another Thanksgiving one-shot, this one is set in season 2ish time.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 67: first real Thanksgiving

Emma woke up to a shift in her bed, when she opened her one eye she sees her son Henry, he's still asleep. She can't help but smile, today was Thanksgiving and it was their first together. Last year she had only been in town a month at Thanksgiving, and Regina was hell-bent on keeping them apart, and it worked she had kept Henry to herself all day, she spent her first Thanksgiving in Storybrooke at Granny's for their meal. The only thing spoiling the day for her was sharing their first Thanksgiving was having to share it with Neal. Sure she was happy for her son, but she still had personal issues towards Neal, leaving her wasn't something she could just forgive like it was nothing. But it was what Henry wanted, and him still not being completely happy with her about the lying thing, she just wanted him to be happy. Then Henry rolls over and his eyes open and they smile at each other "Hey kid, happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving mom" and he shifts over to her for a hug, which she gladly receives. "So you invited dad over right?"

"Yep, your dad will be over kid. I promised I would invite him, and he gladly accepted."

"Awesome" the two were still in a hug from before, but Henry gives her another squeeze "thanks mom, this will be my first thanksgiving with both of you, I'm excited."

"I am to Henry, Granny's was good last year, but being with you is all that matters kid" giving him a squeeze and a kiss.

The two get up and make their way down stairs, where Snow and David have started the turkey and where getting a breakfast together, it was a cold morning so oatmeal it was. "So, you told Neal about four right Emma?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter.

"Ah yes, he said he will be here on the dot" replied Emma.

"Sounds good" David says and turns to Snow "Don't forget I'm on call for the station today, hopefully Leroy behaves himself today" giving Emma a smirk.

"Good luck with that David, I had to arrest him last year, thankfully I had already finished my meal" said Emma.

Then Henry jumped in "So grandma, grandpa what are we having tonight?"

"Well, the usual I guess Henry" Snow started "Turkey, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, stuffing, and rolls. And dessert pumpkin pie with real whipped cream."

Emma and Henry both started drooling at hearing the yumminess awaiting them for later. "Wow that sounds better then what Regina made?" Emma gave him a sad smile, she knew the kid didn't want to call Regina mom anymore, but there was conflicting emotions in his face when he called her by her name.

"What did she make Henry?" asked Snow.

"It was always healthy stuff. We had turkey, but then we usually had sweet potatoes and they were baked, and broccoli and the rolls where a nasty wheat kind."

"That doesn't sound bad Henry, she just wanted you to be healthy" said David trying to make him feel better, Henry just shrugged.

The rest of the morning Emma and Henry helped Snow and David getting the food ready, and cleaning up the apartment. By 2 everything was good to go, everyone took turns in the bathroom getting ready. At five till four there was a knock on the apartment door, and Emma went to answer. She opened the door to reveal Neal who was holding a bouquet of flowers "Hey Neal" she gives him a smile "um… happy thanksgiving, come on in" she awkwardly lets him in.

"Happy thanksgiving to you to Ems" he takes off his coat and walks over to Snow "These are for you, thank you for letting me join you guys today" giving them the dashing smile that Emma fell for.

Suddenly Henry came down the stairs "Dad!" he called.

He went straight for Neal, crashing into him "Hey bud, happy turkey day."

"You to dad" he says as he pulled away from the hug.

So then wanting to get this over with Emma says "Well then, I guess we should eat."

"Actually Emma, we need to wait for two more people."

Emma, Neal and Henry all look at her confused and all together said "Who?"

"Ok please don't be mad" Snow started "But I invited Gold and Belle."

"What?" both Emma and Neal said.

"Well, technically they are part of this family too, they should be here to."

"If that's your reason, shouldn't Regina be here too?" Emma said raising her eyebrows at her mom.

"Emma, sweetie, that's different. Gold, he's Neal's father, and Henry's grandfather."

A few minutes later Gold and Belle came in, also bringing Snow flowers. Gold walks over to Neal "Hello son, it's uh… good to see you."

Neal gives him a small smile "You to papa."

Then Belle comes over after talking to Snow "Hello Neal" giving him a genuinely nice smile.

"Hi Belle" he gave her a smile back.

"Dinners ready guys eat up" says David.

Snow decided to save on dishes and decided to do buffet style. After everyone got there food and sat at the table, awkward silence fell on the dinner. Emma decides to try to break it "So kid, how is school going?"

Henry shrugs "It's fine, not as fun now that grandma isn't my teacher anymore" giving her a smile.

Emma nudges Henry's arm with her elbow and says softly "Suck up" with a chuckle, which Henry gives back.

Snow gave Emma one of those mom looks "Emma" she said sternly "really? You're the parent here."

Emma looks down at her lap, like a child "Sorry, it was joke" Henry and Neal laugh to themselves.

The rest of the dinner goes well, conversation flows nicely. After they finish their pie Gold and Belle excuse themselves claiming having another stop to make. Neal, Emma and Henry move to the living room and play Mario cart. Snow and David watch from the kitchen, with smiles on their faces that the three were having fun together, like a little family. At 8pm Neal then excuses himself and heads back to granny's. Emma and Henry snuggle up on the couch while Snow sat at the other end of the couch, and David in the chair and watched the Charlie brown thanksgiving special together. At 9 Emma says "I think you better make your way to bed kid" give his hair a ruffle.

"Ok" he says sleepily, and gives her a hug, and her giving his head a kiss. He gets up and heads to the stairs, but before he heads up, he stops and says "Hey mom" getting her attention "I know your still mad at dad, but thanks for letting him come today" he said giving her a smile.

"It's no problem kid, it's what you wanted" Emma said.

He goes up a couple steps "Mom?"

"Yes Henry?"

"I really enjoyed our first Thanksgiving, I love you."

Emma felt tears forming, she nods "I love you to kid" and nods her head to the stairs "get to bed I will be up later." And Henry makes his way to bed; Emma looks over at her mom who is looking at her with a smile "What?" she says with a laugh.

"Just, you're such a great mom Emma" Snow says confidently.

"If I'm so great the kid wouldn't still be mad at me" she say fiddling with the lose string on her shirt.

"Emma, he may still be upset, but that will pass. But today, you set aside your issues with his dad so he could spend the holiday with both of you together. Last year Regina didn't give you any time, and that's what makes you a good mom, you put aside your anger for him" she says matter of factly.

She smiles at Snow and takes her hand "Thanks Mary Margaret, this is all still so new to me; I'm trying to figure it out."

"Well you're doing great" Snow gets up and kisses Emma's head and heads to the kitchen.

Emma a little while later heads up to bed herself, she crawls into bed, once settled, Henry makes his way to next to her. Emma starts to doze, and instinctly pulls her son to her and he whispers "I love you mommy."

Emma smiles to herself, and kisses his head "I love you too kid."

 **Well there is another thanksgiving one-shot, hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time…**


	68. Chapter 68

**This one-shot is based on the idea if what if Henry's theory about the town of Storybrooke, was just that a theory, and when he bites into the turnover nothing happens.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 68: there is no curse

Henry takes the turnover and steps away from Emma "Sorry it had to come to this. You may not believe in the curse or me. But I believe in you" and takes a bite of the turnover.

Emma looks at him sadly "See, want to have some ice with that, and we can talk about…"

Henry looks down at the turnover confused "Why didn't it work" and takes a couple more bites "it's supposed to be poisoned" he suddenly looks at Emma with tears streaming down his cheeks, then back to his feet.

Emma walks over to her son and takes his hands "Hey, hey, hey kid look at me" Henry looks back to Emma "it's ok. So the curse isn't real, but thanks to you, you have helped so many people Henry."

"It's not ok though Emma" his crying had slowed down, turning to sniffles "it's not real, you were already leaving, but now you don't even have a reason to come back" and the tears start flowing again.

"Henry listen to me ok" he nods "you, you are my reason to come back. There is nothing in this world that would keep me away from you again. I know it's confusing with me going back to Boston, but it's what I need to do to keep you safe Henry; I can't keep watching Regina hurting people because of me, especially you." Emma gives his knuckles a gentle rub with her thumbs "The moment you knocked on my door, even though I would not of admitted it then, there is no way I could not know you now kid" now even she is in tears "I love you way to much Henry for that, curse or no curse, I will always love you, and I will always be there for you."

Henry then practically falls into her arm, then her lap and crying even harder now. After a moment or two he calmed down enough to talk and looks up to Emma "I love you too Emma" he then buries his face back into her neck wanting the hug to continue, to stay in her arms, feel her love surround him. They stay on the floor like this for a while, neither one of them wanting to let the other go. While still on Emma's lap and in her arms he finally speaks "I don't want you to go" he says simply, it's the most like a regular kid she's ever heard him.

"I know" is all the Emma can manage, and then kissed his head.

"How is it going to work, you not being here?"

"I'm going to come every weekend possible, if I can't every weekend I will at least every other weekend."

"How am I going to know when you're coming?"

Emma kisses his head again "I have something for you" he looks up at her confused, she gets him to get up and she goes to her bag, and takes something out, which he can't see. She walks back to him, holding out a prepaid cell phone "This is for you" she gets down so she's eye to eye with him "it's a prepaid phone, I bought minutes and texting for it. This way we can keep in touch, when you miss me all you have to do is call; my number is programed into it already. We will be able to talk every day, and when your minutes get low I will be alerted so I can buy more, just make sure your mom doesn't find out ok?"

He nods his head "So whenever just call?"

"Yeah, when you're getting ready for school, after your mom tucks you in to bed at night and I will talk to Mary Margaret maybe if you want to talk around lunch time she will let you in her classroom or something. And I will answer, I'm going to miss my little side kick" she says and takes his arms and playfully shakes them, both giving a sad laugh.

Henry helps Emma pack her stuff up into the bug, and she drives him home, stopping and parking a few houses down so Regina can't see them. They get out "You're sure you can't stay?" he asked sadly hoping she would change her mind.

She once again gets down to his level "I wish I can kid, I want more than anything to be with you, all day every day, but we can't. But I will be back, I promise" and she pulls him into her front for a hug and a kiss "I love you kid, behave ok and I will see you soon" she says giving his back a rub.

Henry places his head on her shoulder "I love you too" and they pull away from their hug, but before standing up, Emma gives him a kiss to his forehead.

Emma then gets back into her bug and drives away, she glances into the rearview mirror and sees him standing there waving, she quickly glances away, knowing it would make her change her mind, she once again wanted to give her son his best chance, but at least this time, she will see him still. She's about to cross the town line when her phone alerts her she received a text. She pulls over, and glances at her screen, it was illuminated with a picture of her and Henry, and she smiles. She opens up her text, it's from Henry it simply said _I miss you._ Tears threaten to fall and she types back _I miss you too kid._

 _Two weeks later_

Henry excitedly walks out the school building; Emma was picking him up this Friday afternoon. It had been two weeks since she left, the weekend before she wasn't able to come, one of her perps was proving to be tougher then she thought, so she had to stay in Boston. But to both their excitement she was coming today, at lunch before going out to recess, Henry went to Mary Margaret's classroom to check his phone, she was on her way, and she should be there when he gets out, but he might have to wait a minute or two. He quickly spots the yellow bug pull up, and Emma getting out. With no hesitation he runs to her, her arms open ready for him. He crashes into her wrapping his arms around her waist. She lets out a light laugh "I'm guessing you missed me" he nods his head into her stomach, and she rubs his back "come on lets go granny's."

"For what?" he asks pulling away from the hug.

"Well I didn't eat yet, and I've been dying for one of her grilled cheese and onion rings. Besides I know a certain little guy, who like me can't say no to a hot chocolate" she says raising her eyebrows. The pair gets into the bug and start towards the diner, Henry slipping his small hand into her free one, Emma gives him a smile back. Emma was trying to work up the courage to say something, something she was thinking about the last two weeks, and something that needed to be said in person not on the phone. "I'm ready Henry" she blurted out.

"Ready for what Emma?"

"I know that operation cobra is done but I'm ready, I'm ready for my codename Henry" she says knowing he would remember. It was brought up in the first week she was here, but she wasn't ready, and he knew that, he didn't want to scare her off, so he waited. "I've been ready for a while but too scared to admit it" she gives him a smile, which he returns "the last two weeks not being with you Henry, made me realize I'm not only ready but I want it."

"I can call you mom?" he asked, tears threaten his eyes.

Emma too has tears starting "Yeah kid, I don't care what Regina says, I may have only given birth to you, and she raised you, but being here must count for something right" she says tears falling down her cheeks.

"I think it does mom" he says not being able to control the smile that finds its way onto his face.

And at that moment they pull in front of granny's, she nods her head towards the diner "Let's go kid."

They both step out of the car and head towards the door, Henry slipping his small hand into hers again "Ok mom" and she beams at the name, making both mother and son happy.

 **I've been playing with this idea in my head for a while now, hope it was good, and you enjoyed it. Until next time…**


	69. Chapter 69

**Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow American readers, hope you have a great day with your families.**

 **This one-shot is based in the crazy twist of fate series (ch.15 ch.50 ch.64). The family's thanksgiving, set a couple months after ch.64. The boys are 11 and Jessie is 5. Emma is 29 and Killian 32.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 69: Swan family thanksgiving

Emma is standing at the stove, checking her potatoes, when she hears loud laughter from her living room. She turns around and sees her three kids piled on top of her boyfriend Killian, all four laughing in excitement, she can't help but smile. She and Killian have been dating close to six months now, the last couple they have gotten more serious, which included him spending more time with the kids. It made her so happy to see Killian so accepting of them, and the kids being accepting of him as well, she was worried when they started dating that the kids, especially the boys, would take it badly, but they simply stated they wanted her to be happy, bringing her to tears. Killian had arrived about a hour ago, with a bouquet of flowers for her, and a copy of _Finding Dory_ for the kids, which they planned to watch after dinner. Emma stood there a minute watching them, her hand finding the necklace around her neck. For her birthday last month Killian had gotten Emma a necklace, with three heart shaped pendants or gems, each with one of her children's names on it, and at the tip of each heart the birthstone of the child whose name was above it. It was such a precious gift, it meant so much to her that he went out of his way to get her something so special, knowing that her kids where her world and that was a perfect gift. Emma's hand drops from the necklace and she walks to the living room "You three better be taking it easy on him" she says jokingly to her kids.

She received a chorus of "Hi mom" and "We are mom" from them, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Well love, I think your kids see me as a new jungle gym or something" Killian says holding Jessie and both boys jumping on him trying to bring him down.

Emma walks over to them, taking her daughter into her arms "What are you doing sweetie?"

"I'm trying to save Killian from Henry and Jer, Mom."

"It was a good try kid" she said ruffling her daughters hair, Emma loved that Jessie had become fond of Killian, she could she her becoming a daddy's girl one day. She then set her daughter down on the couch. "Alright boys" she says gently placing a hand on a arm of each boy, telling them to let go "Mom needs Killian's help in the kitchen."

Both boys let go "Ok mom" they both said.

Killian and Emma chuckle as they make their way back to the Kitchen. "What can I help you with love?" he asks.

Emma pulls him in for a quick kiss and gives him a smile which he returns. "Think you can manage carving the turkey?" she asked, while getting ready to mash the potatoes.

"I shall give it a try Emma" he says. They both chuckle, Killian was still somewhat new to Thanksgiving, he had moved to the states with his father and brother when he was 17, and they had always been to either restaurants or invited to other family's celebrations. Killian's father died a few years after they came and it's been almost three years since his brother Liam passed away, he was grateful to be invited. As he cut the turkey he asked "So… what else is served at the Swan's thanksgiving dinner?" and smiled.

"It's standard, turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, a vegetable, which this year is corn and rolls. And dessert is pumpkin pie, with lots of whipped cream."

"Sounds great Emma, have you always made dinner since the boys came, then Jessie?"

"Um…" she says, testing the potatoes "yeah, of course the first year there wasn't a whole turkey, but not having a family myself growing up, when I started fostering I wanted to make thanksgiving special for the kids staying with me. And when I adopted them" using her head to signal towards her kids "it didn't change, I want my kids to look back, and have these great holiday memories. Give them what I didn't have."

"Well, I think you're succeeding amazingly Emma. They told me how every year you work hard to give them a yummy dinner. The boys also said their mom is the best cook, that every meal is good."

She smiles "I try" and gives him a kiss "well I guess we are ready to go" she says looking at everything. Emma walks to the doorway that separates the kitchen and living room "Okay kiddo's time to eat."

The kids make their way to the kitchen; Emma made up the boys plates first and then sent them into the dining room. Next she made up Jessie's, including cutting up her turkey for her, she picks up the plate and takes her hand "Let's go sit Jess" then turns to Killian "go ahead and get your plate I will be back in a second" he nods his head. She gets to the dining room "Here you go sweetie take a seat" as she pulls out a chair, and once Jessie sits, pushes back in.

"Mom?"

Emma looks up "Yes Jer?"

"Is Killian a part of our family now?" now all three kids where looking at her now.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I really like him. But I don't know maybe one day he will be. Do you not like him here, or don't him to be?" she asked, her kids opinion meant the most to her, looking at all her kids.

"It's not that mom" Jeremy started.

"It's just that… it's always been just us. You never invited someone before" Henry added.

"And you said today is for family, and people you considered family" Jeremy finished.

Emma understood now, her boys where smart, but this was new territory for them and her also. "That's right, it's a family holiday, but you can have friends for it too. Guys Killian doesn't have family, so I thought I would be nice to include him today. I like him, and you do too right?" they all nod their heads. "So I invited him over, like I said he could be part of this family one day. Would you guys be ok with that?"

Henry simply says "As long as he is good to you mom" and both Jeremy and Jessie nod their heads. Emma walks around the table giving the three of them each a kiss on their heads. And goes back to the kitchen.

When she enters Killian is finishing up his plate "Everything all right Emma?" he asked noticing a couple tears on her cheeks.

"Yeah" she walks over to start her own plate "the kids where a little confused about you being here" he gives her a slightly confused look. "I always called today a family holiday so…"

"They wondered what it meant then for me to be here?" she nods her head "So are they ok with things?"

"Well they all agree as long as you treat me good, then yes" she answered.

"Then they have nothing to worry about. I intend to treat you" he poked her nose "and the three of them with as much love as possible."

"It's not me you have to convince, or a certain five year old, it's the two eleven year old, protective of their mom, boys" she says with a chuckle.

The two adults head into the dining room to join the kids. They sit and enjoy the meal, and laugh and talk. Once they are almost done Killian decides to ease Emma's children's minds. He looks at Emma, who gives him a nod "There is something I would like to say" he now has their attention. "I would like to say thank you to all of you Swans for having me over today. Since my brother died, I had no one to enjoy this day with. I had friends who included me, but it wasn't the same" he got sad looks and nods from them. "So when your mom invited me, I couldn't be happier to join. Because there is one thing I know about your mom you guys, she loves you three so much, so I know she wouldn't let just anyone join you guys, so I must be special. And I want you guys to know, especially you two" he says looking at the boys "that your mom means a lot to me too, and so do you guys. I would never hurt your mom ok?"

All three kids nod "You do know if you're lying, we" pointing to himself and his brother "will come find you" says Jeremy seriously, getting a nod from Henry."

"Boys" Emma says, bringing her hand to her forehead "Seriously?" she asked jokingly.

"It's ok Emma, I'm happy to see your boys mean business" giving them a wink "it means they think their mom is one special lady" giving her a charming look.

"He's right mom, not just anyone can date you" Henry points out.

"That's right mom" Jeremy chimes in.

And not wanting to be left out "Yeah mom" Jessie chimes in "your special."

"And we just want to make sure Kilian knows that" Henry says, giving Killian a smile "and I think he does."

"I do too. He sees what we see" says Jeremy.

Emma has tears forming in her eyes, not the I'm going to cry kind, but the I'm touched kind. She looks at Killian "I guess you officially have their approval" she says with a small laugh.

They finish up dinner; the boys head to the basement to play a video game while Emma and Killian did dishes, Jessie tried to help as well. Then the boy's came back up, for the movie. Emma set leaning into to Kilian's side, with Jessie sitting on both their laps, while the boys sat on the floor, with their blanket bed they made. Half way through Emma got up and got the pie. Once the movie was over, and they got the pie plates cleaned Killian decided to leave, giving Emma and the kids some time just them before bed. Emma walks him to the door "Thanks for coming today."

"Well thank you for having me, I had a great time. I really do enjoy spending time with you AND your kids Emma."

"Even when my boys go all protective?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Even then, I can't blame them though" he got another eyebrow raise, and he chuckles "I'm the first guy to come into your life since they did. If they have to share you with someone, it can't be just anyone. At least your little lass is much easier to please."

"Yeah Jess liked you pretty much from the start" she says with a smile "I guess I should be grateful they have my back like they do."

"Yes, you don't mess with a boy's mother. A mother is a boy's first real love; they hold a special place in their hearts. And you hold that place in two boys hearts" he gives her a kiss on her lips "I better head out, have a good rest of your night with your kiddos" and kissed her again.

Emma gladly accepted the kiss "I will" giving him a smile "text me when you get home."

"Of course love" and he heads to his car and she closes the door.

She heads back into the living room, and the little family plays a game, Jessie chooses Sorry. After a couple of rounds, they decide on watching a movie. While watching Emma had Jessie cuddled up on her lap, and Jeremy into her side, while Henry sat on the other end of couch, he and Jeremy's legs are crisscrossed over each other. Half way through, Emma carries Jessie up to bed, she was passed out cold. And she went back to finish the movie, now sitting with Henry on her lap, and Jeremy still at her side. When the movie ends it's going on 10pm and Emma sends the boys up to get ready for bed. After doing some straightening up, she heads upstairs she's a few steps away and can hear them, talking and laughing she gets into their doorway, both boys are in their own beds, but sitting up under their blankets. "Shouldn't the two boys in this room be quieting down?" she asked jokingly.

"Sorry mom" says Jeremy.

"Yeah sorry mom" Henry seconds and both boys are now lying down.

"You're not mad at us, about before are you mom?" asked Jeremy worriedly.

She shakes her head "Nope."

"You're not?" says Henry.

"Well" she says covering Henry better with his blanket, sitting on his bed "when Killian was leaving he reminded me about something."

"What?" both boys asked at the same time, causing some giggling.

"He reminded me that a mother is special to her son, or in this case sons" both boys nod "but just so you know, when you two start dating I will be just as bad, maybe worse" both boys groan "anyway" she kisses Henry's forehead "I love you kid, goodnight" and he gives her I love you to. Then she walks over to Jeremy and covers him up with his blanket, and kisses his forehead also "Love you bud, sleep tight ok?" and he nods and tells her the same. Before walking out the room, she gives them both a second kiss, then walks out closing the door behind her.

A hour later, Emma is lying in her bed, looking through the gallery of her phone, looking at the pictures she took that day, there was one they took selfie style, of the 5 of them, and she set it has her wallpaper. She also was texting Killian some; he truly seemed to enjoy his day with them. But there was one thing she just couldn't get over, 5 years ago, she spent this day alone, had no one to enjoy it with. And here she is now with three, amazing kids she couldn't live without, and couldn't imagine them not being in her life. And a boyfriend who accepted her crazy life, no questions asked, she had never had so much to be thankful for on Thanksgiving.

 **Well another chapter down. I hope you all enjoyed, because I love writing this family. There is something special with the idea of Emma creating her own little modern family, that she can't imagine living without now, her going from placing her child up for adoption, to finding him, and not only bringing him into her life but also another little boy, then a few years later, her second sons little sister. So anyway happy thanksgiving to those who are celebrating today again. Until next time…**


	70. Chapter 70

**Again Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow American readers, hope you're having a great day with your families and friends.**

 **So before I start with this one shot I want to answer a comment that I am unable to PM too. So user Anon I know what you mean, I got choked up writing chapter 68, and again when I read it to try to find any mistakes. I too hate the idea of Emma and Henry not being able to see each other as much, as you probably guess from me writing swanbeliever one-shots I love the mother/son pair. But I always wondered what would have happened had the curse had just been Henrys imagination, Emma was about to leave thinking it was for the best for Henry, if he wasn't poisoned she probably still would have left, but I think there is a good chance, she would eventually have fought for him for custody, is my believe.**

 **And back to the current one-shot. This one is another Thanksgiving story, and with a new idea. So Emma never got arrested, Neal admitted to the crime but managed to work something out, thanks to a lawyer so he didn't go to jail. They have their son Henry, who in this story is 4. And Emma is currently pregnant with twin boys.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 70: Swan-Cassidy thanksgiving

Emma was sitting on the couch, her back against the arm rest and feet resting up on the couch. Her hands resting on her large pregnant belly, she was 7 months pregnant with twin boys, which had the parents both excited and scared, the twins put them at three little boys under 5. She sat watching her son Henry, who was sitting on the other end of the couch, the 4 year old quietly playing with a toy, which brought a smile to her face. She then turns to look at the kitchen, her fiancé Neal, who was making their dinner. The little family didn't have much, it was literally just the three, almost five, of them, and a couple months ago since the family was growing they moved into a 3 bedroom apartment from the 2. So the dinner wasn't going to be much this year, but that didn't matter to them, as long as they were all together. The day started with Neal taking some overtime at work at the factory, but now at 2pm they were now all home. Emma gets taken from her thoughts when Henry called for her "Mommy truck broke" he says showing her, the trailer had come off the truck.

"It's not broke baby" he crawls over and hands her the truck "you just need to snap the trailer back" as she finished, she manages to fix the truck. "Look all fixed" she says running the truck over her belly.

Henry giggles at that "Thanks mommy" as he went to grab his toy; he notices movement from his mom's belly. "Mama what was that?" he asked pointing where he saw the movement.

Emma had to admit she loved when Henry slipped and called her mama like he did until a year ago. "That was one of your brothers Henry, they're kicking" she said rubbing at the spot.

Then Neal walks over "Did I hear our boys are kicking?" he places his hand where Emma had hers, and smiles at Emma when he feels the kicks. He then looks to Henry "Did you feel buddy?" he shakes his head no and Neal places Henry's small hand on his mom's stomach.

When she feels the kick Emma asked "Feel that kid?"

He nods his head yes "Does it hurt mommy?" he asked concerned.

Emma gives him a small smile "No baby, they aren't hurting mommy" and gives his hair a ruffle "it can be uncomfortable, but doesn't hurt."

Henry wasn't fully convinced, so he gets closer to her stomach, and puts a hand on each side and says "Don't hurt mommy brothers, she loves you so be nice."

Both adults chuckle and Neal looks at Emma "Mama's little protector."

"Yes he is" and Emma looks back to Henry "right Henry?"

"Yep, no one hurt her" he says and crosses his arms across his chest.

"That's my boy" Neal says holding his hand out for a high five, which Henry gives. "Want to help with the potatoes bud?" he gets a excited nod from Henry, who holds his arm out to his dad, who picks him up from over the back of the couch. Once he sets Henry down, Emma starts to get up "Do you need help babe?"

She nods yes "Yeah, one of these boys is using my Blatter as a trampoline or something" she says with a laugh. As she's in the bathroom, she can hear her boys while they mash the potatoes together, both she and Neal tried to involve Henry where possible to help with dinner. When done, not wanting to disturb the father/son time Emma heads to the nursery. She stands in the doorway, staring into the room with a smile on her face, when Henry was born all they could afford was a one bedroom apartment, so he didn't even get a nursery, so they went out of their way for these twins to have a nice one. The walls where painted a aqua color, and the cribs where sitting against the one wall, and above the cribs where the boys names, Ryder and Ryan. They still had some more work to do, but she was happy with how it was coming along.

Then she heard from the kitchen "Mommy! Dinner time!"

She chuckles "Coming kid" she says as she waddles down the hallway.

As she enters the kitchen Neal says "Ok both of you sit. Today I'm serving my family their Thanksgiving dinner."

Emma and Henry sit next to each other, the kid always insists sitting next to her. "Ok kid, ready for a yummy dinner?"

"Yes mommy" giving his mom his adorable smile "Miss Jenny says Hanksgiving is a day to be with family" he says proudly.

"Thanksgiving Henry" she says emphasizing the t "but yes, today is a day for family."

Neal comes over and sets Emma's plate down in front of her. "Mommy why don't I have granma's or granpa's?"

"Well Henry, because mommy and daddy don't know their mommies or daddies" it was something Emma never really thought the kid would bring up.

"Why not?"

"I don't know baby, my parent's weren't ready to be parents and I never found new ones" she said sadly.

"What about you daddy?" he asked as Neal as he set his plate down in front of him.

"Well bud, my mom left when I was your age and I lost my dad when I was five, and like mommy I never found new ones."

"But I thought moms and dads are supposed to love and take care of you?" Henry asked confused.

"They are bud, just some are not good at it" Neal tried to explain.

"I'm sorry mommy" he says looking at Emma, and then Neal "Sorry daddy" he says sadly.

"It's ok kid, because now we have each other."

Then Henry gets up on his chair, which is literally right next to his moms, and hugs her "I love you mama" then while still hugging Emma, he looks to Neal "Love you too daddy."

Emma kisses Henrys head "I love you too baby."

"I love you bud" he gives their son a smile "now I think we better eat before this gets cold."

The little family has a nice dinner, it wasn't much, they didn't even have turkey, they ate chicken, but to be honest none of them were big fans of it anyway. And dessert was cookies instead of pie. After they finish dinner the family moves to the living room, they turn on the TV, and find Charlie brown and after some holiday thing was on. Henry sat between his parents, he leaned into Emma's side, her arm wrapped around him, and his head and one of his hands rested on her belly. Shortly after CB ended they notice Henry is asleep, before Neal picks him up Emma ruffles his hair and kisses his head "Goodnight baby boy, mama loves you."

And Neal takes him to his room, a couple minutes later coming back to the living room. Once he sits down Emma scoots closer to him, leaning her back against his side, all four of their hands resting on her belly, both have one hand gently rubbing. "Henry's all tucked in" and kisses her head.

"I can't believe next year we will have three boys, a five year old and two ten month olds" she says with a smile.

He smiles at the statement "We will have our hands full" he says still rubbing her stomach getting occasional kicks "but we can handle it."

She nods her head "I hope so. I did not expect the grandparent question, I figured if he ever asked it was still years away."

"I blame that miss Jenny" they both laugh "all that matters is our boys know we love them, and that they know what we have is worth being thankful for, because I sure as hell know I am."

"Me to" she tilts her head back for a kiss "I never thought I would have any of this, I defiantly never thought at twenty-two I would have a four year old and two more on the way" she says taking the latest ultrasound pictures off the coffee table "but I wouldn't change it for the world."

For the last few hours of Thanksgiving the couple simply enjoyed each other's company, talking about what they hoped for the future, what future Thanksgivings looked like, realizing no matter what their family looked like, they were thankful they finally had a family.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Have a great day everyone. Until next time…**


	71. Chapter 71

**This one-shot is based in the universe of chapter 1, Thanksgiving in the Swan-Cassidy home and Emma and Neal have a surprise. Henry is 10, and Riley is 1 and a ½. This is set about a month or two after ch.1. Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow American oncers.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 71: A special thanksgiving

Emma looks in the mirror, eyes going straight to her lower stomach, where a slight bump had started. It was only noticeable when she was just in her bra and underwear, when dressed nowhere to be seen. They had learned 3 weeks ago that Emma was pregnant again, she hit 3 months yesterday, and they planned to tell Henry and Riley the news today during Thanksgiving dinner. She gives the bump a small caress, although the baby was not planned she was truly happy about another baby, Henry and Riley were her world and she is excited to add to it, while caressing her bump she smiled before throwing on her sweatpants and sweatshirt. Emma heads out to her and Neal's room, and grabs her rings; the couple finally made it official, last week they had gone to the courthouse and got married, and even started the paper work to change the kid's last name to Cassidy. Emma starts for the kitchen/living room of their condo, and hears laughter and music; she rounds the corner and sees Riley on Neal's hip holding on, while he and Henry are goofing around dancing.

Riley looks up and sees Emma, and a huge smile forms on her face "Mama!" she says holding her arms out to her.

Emma takes her, placing Riley on her hip "Hey sweetie" and gives her a kiss "How's my Riley bear?"

"Good mama" she says then lean forward giving Emma a kiss, resulting in the mother and daughter giving each other the sweetest smiles.

Then Emma held out her arm to her son "And how's my big kid?"

He gave her a hug "Good mom, why were you in the shower already?"

Emma glances at Neal, normally on a day off Emma will hold off showering until later in the morning once all the work was done, so she was fresh. But this morning Emma had a rare, at least for this pregnancy, bout of morning sickness and needed a shower to feel better. Henry's was the worst, but when she hit this point though it just dead stopped, with Riley it was only occasional, and now with this one it had only been a few times, each got easier. Neal saw the panic in her eyes "Mom just felt a little yucky this morning bud, so she wanted a long hot shower to feel better."

Henry seemed to accept that, he shrugged and went back into the living to continue whatever he got pulled away from, and Riley squirmed wanting down, so Emma did, the little girl followed her brother to the couch. Emma went in for a hug and quietly said "Good thing where telling them today, I don't how much longer we can hide things" she giggles and they kiss.

"Yeah at least that bump has time before it's really showing" he says jokingly.

Her hands goes to the new bump that seemed to have appeared overnight "You saw that?" she asked.

He nods yes "When I woke this morning, while you were still asleep, I looked over and your shirt was up some and I saw it" he said with a smile.

"Before I know it, I won't be able to hide it" she says with a small pout.

"Babe no matter what, no matter how big you get, we all love you. And personally I can see Riley liking to snuggle up with your belly."

Emma laughs she can see it too, Henry had moments like that when she was pregnant with Riley. "Don't pretend you don't like it too, I remember with Riley, my belly got so much attention from you."

"You liked it to babe; I remember how you would smile when I talked to her."

"She was a daddy's girl even then" she said looking over at her kids, Henry was nicely playing with Riley and her blocks.

"Let's be honest Emma, she's just as much a mama's girl. Plus you have the boy, he is a mama's boy through and through, I'm lucky when he lets me throw a football with him, you, he always asks for."

"What can I say my babies love me" she gives him a smile and kiss, then walks over to the kids to join them.

Several hours later the family is sitting at their dining room table, plates filled with food sitting in front of them. "This all looks so good Em, what you think you two?" he asked looking at their kids.

Riley just nods. Then Henry answers "Yeah mom, this might be our best yet" giving her his adorable grin, a grin both kids shared she hoped the new kid did too.

"Thanks guys" she says then ruffles Henry's hair "lets dig in." Part way through Emma decides it's time to announce the baby to the kids. "So… kiddo's dad and me have something to tell you" both Riley and Henry look at her.

Neal notices quickly that Emma's nerves caught up to her, so he decided to continue for her "Mommy is going to have another baby" he simply put it, Emma gave him a grateful smile.

Riley looks Emma up and down a couple times then asks "Where baby mama?"

Emma can't help but laugh, and she takes her daughter out of her high chair and sits her on her lap "The baby is in mama's tummy Riley" she says placing her hand on her stomach.

Riley places her chubby hand on top of Emma's "baby there?"

"Yep, the baby will grow in there, which will make mama's tummy really big" she says trying to explain to the not quit 2 year old. The little girl just giggles, then rubs her mommy's tummy, and then leans into Emma's front, she seemed ok with it. Then Emma turns to Henry, who hadn't said anything "What you think kid?" she asked ruffling his hair, he shrugs his shoulders. "Just be honest kid, you will feel better if you do."

"I don't know, I mean I know you guys will still love me, and things won't change much, like with Riley. But I liked it the four of us, I guess I'm just worried about time with mom once the baby comes" he says giving a shrug.

"Well kid, I will be honest I can't promise what things will be like. But I can promise that I will do everything in my power to give you special time, just us, every day. I love you and your sister to the moon and back Henry, you know that right?"

"Of course mom" he gets up and hugs his mom and sister tightly. "I am excited though too mom, I like being a big brother" and he copy's his mom and ruffles his sisters hair.

Then Neal speaks up "You are pretty good at it bud" he says giving his son a smile as he continues to stand by his mom, her arm around his waist holding him close. "I'm glad you're happy bud, because me and mom are pretty excited, right Em?"

"You bet" she pulls Henry so he's sitting on her lap, along with his sister "if this one is anything like you two, I will be one lucky mom" and she kisses both their heads.

Neal beams at her "We do have a lot to be thankful for this Thanksgiving Ems, and next year we will have another amazing kid celebrating with us" the two parents smile widely at each other, both agreeing to the statement fully.

 **So I admit I didn't plan this one-shot originally, but inspiration struck and went with it. I did plan on bringing another kid into this storyline, just sooner than originally planned. Hope you guys liked it. Until next time…**


	72. Chapter 72

**Moma bear Emma Swan requests a one shot where Emma teaches Henry some magic. Set in the current season.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 72: just concentrate

Henry wasn't what you called a jealous person, he believed everyone had a destiny, and believed the best in everyone. But he had to admit he felt a twinge of jealousy that Emma had magic, sure it has caused problems, but there were so many cool things you could do with magic. But he wished he had some magic, not quite the magic both his moms possessed but he just wanted to be able to do the little things. He wanted to be able with a flick of the wrist light the candles along a long dark corridor, poof to his loved ones when they were in trouble, just something. He head down the stairs to the kitchen of his birth mom, Emma's house. She was standing at the stove cooking; she hears a noise and turns "Hey kid" giving her son a smile. He gives a small one back; she could tell something was on his mind. "What's up Henry?"

Emma gestures to a chair at the table they both sit. "I was just thinking mom…"

"What about?"

"Well magic" Emma raises her eyebrow to him "Do you think I could learn some?" He sees she's about to answer but he continues before she can. "Nothing big or dangerous, just I don't know lighting a candle or transporting something like a cup from the table here to the table in the living room."

"Why do you want to learn magic?" she takes his had in hers.

He shrugs his shoulders "I don't know, I mean both you and mom have it, I guess it would just be cool if I knew a little too."

"I get it kid" she says giving her sons hand a squeeze. "I will talk to your mom, and see about her teaching you."

"No" he says a little louder then he means too, shocking Emma. "I want you to mom" he says a little more childlike then he meant. "I know I keep saying I know we will beat your vision, that you won't die" he looks down to his lap for a moment, when he looks back up, a couple tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm scared mom, it's too soon, and we need more time. I know you said in that crypt that we shouldn't worry about the ending that we need to enjoy the moments in between. Maybe this could be a part of those moments, if we don't succeed mom, I want something from you, something special" he gives her a teary smile.

"Oh kid come here" she holds her arms for him, when he comes to her; she engulfs him in a hug. He tightly wraps his arms around her too "I want you to be right Henry" she kisses his head "I want us to figure this out, I want to be here for you kid, when you graduate high school, I want to be on your arm walking down the aisle for your wedding. I don't want to miss anything, but in case we don't, if this is what you want to do, then we will do it."

Henry loosens one arm from around Emma to wipe away the tears, but quickly puts his arm back. "Thanks mom" he feels like a little boy at the moment, but he doesn't care, he just wants Emma to hold him. And to be honest Emma didn't want it to end either, the pair had no idea how much more moments like this could happen.

A few hours later, once they both have calmed down, ate breakfast and got ready for the day Emma got ready for the first lesson. She got out a couple candles for the kid to light, and some unbreakables for him to move, she thought both would be good starts. Henry comes down the stairs, and walks into the living room "Hey kid ready?"

"Yeah mom" he gives her a smile.

"Good. So I thought we could start with something simple. Want to try the candle?"

"That would be cool mom" he says jumping in his seat.

"Alright" she grabs the smaller candle "so look at the candle and focus on it. Picture it lit and nothing else." Henry closes his eyes, you can tell he's really trying, his eye's open, nothing happens and he sighs. "It's ok Henry, just try again ok."

He try's several more times to no avail. He sighs and sits back on the couch "I can't mom, its not working" he says sounding defeated.

"I know it's tough Henry…"

But before she could continue "this was a stupid idea, I don't have magic or the product of true love. Who was I kidding?"

"Henry look at me" she uses her fingers to lift his chin to look at her "it's tough but you can do this, I swear just try ok?"

"That's easy for you to say mom, you have magic, you're the product of true love, you're the savior, you were born with it."

"I know kid, I know. All I'm saying is try, you're my kid, you just might have gotten a little of my magic. And I know I said it in the crypt Henry, but you are my magic, my love for you brings it out. Sure I'm those things, but what started the magic? The day you were born, I never told you this but, when I was delivering you, and I was screaming the lights started flickering, Regina says that was magic. My emotions of having you, knowing I couldn't see you or hold you, knowing what would happen once you were born, it woke up the magic" she brings her hand to the side of his face "it's about emotion kid, wanting it." She puts her hand on his back, encouraging him forward again, and moves the candle closer. "Now concentrate kid, want the candle lit and focus" she says giving him a encouraging smile.

He gives her a nod. Once again he closes his eyes and focuses on the candle, picturing it lit, wishing for it. Emma was sitting there waiting, when suddenly a flame engulfs the candles wick, Emma can't help but smile her son did it. Henry then opened his eyes and sees the lit candle "It worked?" he asked looking from the candle to his mom. "I actually did it?"

Emma continues smiling "Yeah kid, you did it" she gives him a hug and a kiss "I'm so proud of you Henry."

"I couldn't do it without you mom" staying in the hug, resting his head on her shoulder.

She gives his back a rub and they separate from the hug "That was all you" giving his hair a ruffle "so let's try that again" she says, both mother and son smile, enjoying the moments.

 **Ok moma bear hope this is what you were hoping for, and I hope you all enjoyed it to. I'm working on other requests also as well so look out for them. Until next time…**


	73. Chapter 73

**A guest made a request where Neal never left and he and Emma raised Henry on the run. I'm going to have Henry 2 in this.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 73: do better for the kid

It had been a crazy couple of years, she and Neal continued the same lifestyle as before, but a month after finding the wanted sign, Emma found out she was pregnant, this complicated things a bit. Once a month she would go that city's, the city they were staying in free clinics to check on their baby. At four months she found out they were expecting a little boy, both she and Neal were ecstatic for a boy, Emma especially there was something about a boy that made her excitement grow for her child. Emma also was nervous about becoming a mom, she didn't want to mess up, and she wanted to be great for her kid. Two months before she was due, the couple decided to stay in Tallahassee until after their son was born, being 7 months pregnant plus, and living mostly out of a car wouldn't work for the young mom, the young couple managed to scrape together money to buy stuff their baby would need. Then on a warm August day Emma gave birth to their adorable son, who they named Henry James Swan.

 _Two years after Henrys birth_

The young family had yet again moved, this time to Cleveland, Ohio. They found a affordable apartment that did a month to month lease, which was perfect if they needed to leave. Emma was unpacking some boxes, when her son and boyfriend entered the apartment, Henry insisted on following Neal outside. Henry looks around, then to Emma "Mama Cars?" he asked wondering where is toys where.

Emma smiles at her sons cuteness "Give me one minute buddy, I know where they are" she said finishing unpacking a box. She walks over to another one; she pulls out a blanket and lays it on the floor, and finds the cars she knew her son was waiting for. Emma sits him down on the blanket with his cars "Here you go buddy" as she 'drives' one to her sons feet, getting a giggle from him "can you sit and play while mommy and daddy finish?"

"Yes mama" he says smiling.

She kisses his head "That's my good boy" and heads back to the kitchen.

Neal then walks over to her "Henry wanted his toys?" he asked her.

"Yep" she looks over at her son "poor kid is probably bored. Those are some of the few things that's goes place to place for the kid, they probably bring him comfort" giving him a kiss. They last few months their on the run lifestyle had slowed down some, much to Emma relieve, she hated constantly uprooting her son, he's never even had a bed to himself at 2 years old, he's only ever slept between is parents, cuddled up to Emma. They had a couple weeks before made a anonymous tip to the Phoenix police about the watches, hoping it cancel out them looking for Neal still. "Hopefully we can start settling down like we planned?" she asked him.

"Yeah, we give it some more time, and maybe we can make it back to Tallahassee."

"It doesn't have to be there, it's the idea we had is what I want Neal. A home, and a family with you, I want us to give Henry what we never got growing up."

Neal kisses her head "I know babe, I do too. I just want to be careful; I don't want to leave you guys alone without me because I go to jail."

Then their moments gets interrupted "Mama?" Henry says walking over to them, giving a tug on Emma's pants.

She picks him up, and places him on her hip "What baby?"

"Play?" he asked then pointing to his cars.

"You want mama to play with you buddy?" Neal asked. Henry gave him a enthusiastic nod, both his parents chuckle "Go ahead babe, I will put this stuff away."

"You're sure?" she asked while giving Henry a kiss on his temple.

"Yeah, our little man wants you" he gives her a quick kiss on the lips "enjoy."

Emma sits down with Henry on the floor, and plays with him. It's moments like these she can't believe how nervous she was about becoming a mom, and that her kid would hate her. Her fears were so wrong, the opposite actually. It came naturally to her, it helped that their son was patient and so kind, and the love he had for Emma was out of this world. They were each other's world, and she would do anything for him, just hopefully they can now give him a stable roof to live under.

 **Ok I know this sucked majorly. But I had writers block on this one-shot. I don't see Emma allowing them to live on the run with a kid, that's not what she would want. She would find a way to give their child a stable home, and not live in a car. But I tried, so please don't let this crap chapter keep you from coming back. Until next time…**


	74. Chapter 74

**Happy once day guys!**

 **A guest made a request where Jefferson kidnaps Henry instead of MM to force Emma to make him a hat.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 74: we will get out of here

Emma manages to knock Jefferson out "Sick bastard" she mumbles as she walks out the room, looking for her son, she knew he had Henry was in here somewhere. She walks down the hallway checking every room. Then she opens another door, and there he was, tied to a chair. She rushes to him, and pulls the gage out of his mouth "Kid you ok?" she asked as she checked over him.

"Yeah" he answers, obviously still frightened.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" still checking him over.

"I'm fine, he just tied me up Emma" then all the sudden the boys eyes go wide "Emma?"

Emma turns around "So… I see you found spot" says Jefferson.

Emma stands up in front of Henry trying to block him from Jefferson. "Please don't hurt him, he's just a kid. Please I just finely found my son, just let him go."

Jefferson laughs madly "I can't do that Emma. You see I need him, I need him to be leverage" she gives him a questioning look "to get you to do what I need."

"What does that have to do with my kid?"

"Look I will not hurt him, just do what I ask" she doesn't say anything. "First tie him back up, if you don't and he gets out, then I will hurt him."

Emma turns around and squats in front of her son "It's going to be ok kid" she says as she starts retying, and he nods. Then quietly she adds only for Henry to hear "I will get us out of here Henry, I promise" and gives him what she hopes is a reassuring smile.

Jefferson leads Emma into a room, with rows of hats on shelfs. In the middle of this room is also a table filled with fabrics and such. He yells for her to make a hat and rants on about being from another world, and being trapped in this house. He was talking about the same curse as Henry, but the kid at least had a excuse, he was a grown adult who shouldn't believe such things. And he goes on about his daughter, how he has had to watch her from afar. That's where she sees her chance, using their shared dilemma of having to watch their kids from afar, not being able to truly be a part of their lives. She once again knocks him out, but even stronger this time "You really are a sick bastard" she says then heads back to Henry. When she opens the door again, she sees relieve in her sons eyes, she starts untying him again "Let's get out of here kid" she says giving his hair a ruffle.

Suddenly he sees Jefferson again behind Emma. "Emma watch out" he yells.

The two begin to fight; meanwhile Henry manages to get out of his restraints. Henry quickly grabs a bat and hits Jefferson with it. He stumbles back, but in the moment Emma regains her composer, and when he comes back at her, she lunges at him, and he stumbles back and ends up through the window, falling the two stories to the ground. The mother and son run to the window and look out, he wasn't there. "Where is he?" she asks turning to Henry.

"I don't know, but that was so cool Emma" he says excitedly.

"I think we need to work on your definition of cool kid" she says jokingly.

"Not the kidnapped part. What you did, you came for me."

Emma squats down in front of him "Of course I did Henry, we're a team, someone messes with you, they deal with me. No one goes after my kid." Henry beams when she calls him her kid, to his face. Emma stands up, and holds out her hand for him to take "Let's go kid, you need to get home." He gladly slips his small hand into her, and they head outside. There was no Jefferson around, but Emma thankfully finds her bug, with the keys still in the ignition.

They make their way back to the mansion "Emma?" she gives him a quick look, acknowledging him "do you think we will ever get to be together?"

"We have time together kid" although she knows what he really means.

"No, I mean together, together, me living with you, instead of with her."

Emma understood Henry's issues with Regina, she didn't like her either, but she did raise him, and he was one damn good kid, she was really proud of him. "I would love it too kid, I want you with me. But we need to be patient ok?" he looks sad, but nods. "I will find a way for us to be together, I can't guarantee, it will be all the time, but at least Regina would HAVE to let us see each other. Does that sound like a start?" she asked as they pull up in front of the mansion.

"Yeah it does" he gives her a quick tight hug "Thanks Emma" and he gets out.

But before he can close the door "Henry?" he turns back to her "I will see you later kiddo" she states. And with a huge grin on his face, he runs up to the door, Emma can't help but chuckle; he really was the best kid she could have asked for.

 **Ok guest who requested this, hope you liked it. And everyone else too, hope it was good, better than last chapter. Until next time…**


	75. Chapter 75

**So first I would like to say thank you to all my readers, I'm really close to 10,000 views on this one shot series. I'm so glad you guys seem to like them so much. I would also espacially like to thank the readers who have left such great comments, and have given so much support and encouragement, you know who you are, I know I don't have to give names. So thanks again, on to the one shot.**

 **A guest made a request for season one episode skin deep where Emma takes Henry for ice cream and they end up in Ingrid's shop and Emma confronts her old foster mom.**

 **If I remember correctly from the season 4 flashback Emma bumped into Ingrid sooner, not long after she got to town. So we will ignore that for this one shot.**

 **I do not OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 75: a ghosts from her past

Emma and Henry where walking down the street from the sheriff station to the towns one ice cream shop, sure you could go to Granny's and get ice cream but this place had a large selection. She hadn't seen her son much lately, his adoptive mother hadn't been allowing them to see each other, but when she came in offering Emma a half hour she wasn't going to argue, it had been tough not seeing her son. Not long after leaving the station Henry had slipped his small hand into hers, she had to admit it felt great having his hand in hers again, it's moments like this she doesn't know how she made it 10 years not knowing him, not seeing him, hell not even knowing his name. They walk in silence at first, when Emma looks down at Henry he happens to look over to her and they both smile, and she gives his hand a light squeeze, while still smiling at her son "Hey kid."

He beams up at her "Hi Emma" and he moves closer to her side.

"So what are you getting kid?"

"Cheery vanilla… da" Henry said last part jokingly.

"Cheery vanilla huh?"

"Yeah it's really good Emma" Henry says, clearly enjoying the time with her "you should try it."

"Well I guess I will have to try it" she says as she opens the door to any given sundae. "Guy's still open?" she asked not even looking to the woman behind the counter, still holding Henry's hand. But then she looks up as they are a step away from the counter "Ingrid?" Emma says tensing up. Henry must have sensed it, his grip on Emma's hand tightened some, and he moved half behind her, she knew he had been there millions of times before, but now seemed unsure of the woman.

Ingrid smiles at her "Emma… I've been waiting for you to come" then she looks at Henry "hello Henry."

Emma turns to Henry "Kid can you wait outside?" Henry looks at her worriedly, and questionly "it's ok kid, I'll bring your ice cream out to you" she said giving his hand a reassuring squeeze and threw in a smile to be safe, he nods his head, then heads outside and sits on the bench outside the shop.

"Your son is very handsome and sweet Emma, you should be proud" Ingrid states.

"He is, I am" Emma says looking at her son through the window not being able to get rid of her smile but does, then turns to look at Ingrid "But don't you dare talk about or to my son" she tries swallowing the lump in her throat, hating the fact this woman has been anywhere near Henry. She walks closer to Ingrid and looks her over "How can you look the same, it's been 10 years."

"After you left Emma, I came to Storybrooke to wait for you, for you to come on your twenty-eighth birthday. I came to this town where time doesn't pass; no one ages in this land without magic."

"Wow" Emma says combing her fingers through her hair "you are just as crazy now as you were then" now she's pacing some.

"Emma please just listen to me" Ingrid says.

"Listen to you?" Emma asks with anger starting to take over voice "You tried to kill me; you pushed me into oncoming traffic, claiming I had superpowers or some bullshit like that. You messed up my life even more than it already was." Anger was still in her voice, but now sadness was seeping in "when I lived with you, that was the first time I felt like I belonged somewhere, that I felt wanted and loved. Then you threw that stunt and I was back right where I started. No home or family" and anger was winning again, sadness leaving her voice "I bounced home to home and finally I just left, I ran away. I lived on the streets, I had to steal to eat, and sneak into motel rooms after people left to sleep somewhere safe and dry." She turned to look out the window at her son who was patiently waiting for her; he then turned around and saw her giving her his amazing smile, which she tried to return. "But now…"

"Emma…"

She turns to look at Ingrid again "No, you don't get to talk" she takes a couple step closer to Ingrid "You want to know something? I was mad and angry and pissed off at you for the longest time" a lump started in her throat again, she swallows it down "but there is one thing I have to thank you for."

Thinking it is a turning point Ingrid asks "What Emma?"

"Because of what you did, I have that amazing little boy out there" she says pointing towards Henry "and even if I was given a chance to go back in time, to stay with you, I wouldn't, even if you paid me" Emma's anger was still boiling up inside, but the thoughts of Henry helped calm her down "because I wouldn't trade him for anything, especially now, I finally have him in my life. I'm finally in his; I would never and could never trade his love for me, and mine for him."

"But Emma you're so special…" she tries to get close to Emma, but she backs away "What Henry says is true, you are meant to do great things."

Now she was frustrated "Will you stop" she says loudly Then Ingrid pulled a purple rock from her pocket, Emma lifted a eyebrow "What is that your pet rock?" she says sarcastically.

Emma's eyes close, and Ingrid steps forward giving Emma's shoulder a light push, and she wakes up "Wow are you ok?" Emma is utterly confused "You slipped on some water and nearly hit your head. So what can I get you?"

"Um…" Emma looks at the floor and sees no water, but doesn't question it. "Two dishes of cherry vanilla" giving Ingrid a smile.

"Should've guessed, it's your boys favorite."

Emma turns to the window and sees her son, and smiles she remembers sending him out, then it's blank "Yeah, he says it's the best" she says with a chuckle as the woman dishes up the ice cream.

She hands Emma the two dishes "Here you go."

"How much?"

"It's on the house."

"Thanks" and Emma heads out the door, still not sure what happened. They walked in, and for some reason she sent Henry outside, but she could not remember why. "Here you go kid, cherry vanilla" and hands the dish to Henry.

"Thanks Emma" he says then takes a bite "everything ok?"

"Uh… yeah" she looks back into the shop "lets head back kid" she takes a bite of her ice cream "you know what kid, this is really good" she said giving her son a genuine smile.

And the mother and son headed back to the station enjoying their ice cream and just being together, not knowing when it will happen again. And neither knowing what happened in the ice cream shop.

 **Ok guest hope this fills your request, hope you all liked. Until next time…**


	76. Chapter 76

**A guest made a request where Emma grows up using magic and keeps Henry because she's worried what'll happen if he also has magic.**

 **I just want to before I continue to the guest who requested this, since I can't PM you. I am happy to hear you love these stories so much, it's nice to hear when you readers enjoy the stories I work so hard on.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 76: I can't leave him alone

Emma has had by far a unusual life, sure being a foster kid was not typical but that wasn't it, it was discovering she had magic at 5 years old. She knew even at that young age she had to hide it, and she thankfully early on realized it was sparked by emotion, especially when she was angry and upset, and she always managed to keep it a secret, from every foster home. But if she was honest she really never used it, she didn't like the power, and she often wondered where it came from, if her parents knew about the magic, how could they leave her? Then she wound up in jail, and not long after discovered she was pregnant, she was terrified, not only of being a mom, but what if her baby had magic too. A week later when getting her first ultrasound and heard the heart beat she knew, she couldn't leave this child, if he or she has magic too, they will need her, she won't abandon them like she was. As the months went by and her belly grew, she knew she was making the right decision, with the help of people working in the prison, she found ways to make things work for her and her child, which she found out at 4 months was a boy, when she is released.

Then the big day came, after 10 hours of pain and yelling, which thanks to her magic caused the lights to go crazy from time to time especially when pushing, at 8:15 her son Henry James Swan was born. Once he was all cleaned up, and checked out Emma and her son where left alone. She looked down at her little boy and just smiled "Hey baby boy" she lightly stroked his cheek, and then rubbed his small chubby hand with her finger, which he quickly took ahold of. "I'm your mommy kid, I'm the one you been kicking" she quietly laughed, her little boy still holding her finger "and I promise Henry I will do my best to be the best mommy possible, you will never question how much I love you kid" she gives his head a soft kiss, then looks to see no one will come in. "And if your like mommy, and have magic, we will figure it out together ok?" he lets out a small yawn "you will never feel alone with it like I did, you won't feel a freak or weirdo" he opens up his eyes and stars at her, although she knows he's too young but she swears he smiles at her. "It will be me and you against the world Henry, you and mommy" and she gives him another kiss, and he dozes back to sleep in his moms loving arms.

 _5 years later_

During the next 5 years Emma continued to barely ever use her magic; unless she was in a real pinch, otherwise she did everything normally. Henry had turned 5 two months ago but still no signs of magic from him, hers appeared a couple weeks after her fifth birthday. Although her son was not aware of her magic at this point, she only planned to tell him if he got magic too, but she always made a point of telling him there was magic in world, you just can't see it.

Emma was finishing up making breakfast in the kitchen when her son rounded the corner from getting dressed "Good morning kid" she said and kissed his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a hug.

"Morning mommy, what we having?"

"How does oatmeal sound?"

Henry makes a little bit of a face at it, Emma chuckled, but he knew his mommy would want him to eat it "Ok mommy, do we at least have something to put in it?" giving her a pleading look.

His puppy dog eyes melted her heart every time "Yeah bud, we have some syrup we can mix in" giving her son a smile which he returned. She attempted to feed her son as healthy as possible, but the kid had a appetite like hers, most mornings were bowls of fruit loops, a shared favorite of the pair. But on cooler mornings like today she tried to mix in healthier choices like oatmeal. She dishes them both their oatmeal and adds the syrup, she would let the kid, but he would end up making a big puddle of syrup on the top of the food. "Eat up kiddo" as she places his bowl in front of him.

"Thanks mommy" and he digs in.

The rest of their day went by like normal, she took Henry to his preschool and she went to work at the diner. And at the end of the day she picked him up and they went home. They had dinner, he got a bath and she tucked him in for the night.

Emma was sitting on the couch watching Harry Potter for the umpteenth time, when she hears the pitter patter of her sons feet "Mama?"

She knew the kid had to have a nightmare or something that was the only reason he used mama anymore. She turns to look at her son "What's wrong baby?"

"Nightmare" he said simply, fear still laced his voice.

She held out her arms, and he with no hesitation runs to her. He climbs into her and cuddles into her front while she covered them with a blanket. She kisses the top of his head "Want to tell me about it kid?" he just shakes his head no, she wasn't going to push, she knew he would tell her when he was ready.

They sat there a little while, and Emma could feel her son had finally relaxed "Mama?"

"Yeah kid?" she said a little startled by the break in the silence.

"Is the magic in this movie real?"

Emma could tell her son was still a little down so she decided to show him "Not exactly like it, but there is magic watch."

Emma makes her cup from the table appear onto the table in front of them. Henry's eyes go wide "Wow. How you do that mama?"

"Magic kid" she says giving him a smile.

"Do I have magic?"

"I'm not sure yet Henry, but it doesn't look like it" he looked down at his and her lap, but she quickly lifted his chin "But that's ok, whether you have magic or not mommy loves you, ok?"

"Ok mommy, I love you to" and leans back into her front for a hug.

"Besides I really don't need it."

"You don't?" Henry asked confused.

"Nope, because I have you Henry, you are the only magic I need" and she gives him a kiss on the head. She moves to lay down on the couch, her son lying between herself and the back of the couch and they fall asleep together, moments like this made her happy she decided to keep him with her.

 **Another request done. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please don't forget to follow and favorite this one-shot series. Please and Thank you. Until next time…**


	77. Chapter 77

**A guest requested a one-shot based off the promo pictures where Emma never becomes the savior and raises Henry in the enchanted forest and proudly watches as Henry is knighted. So warning possible spoilers ahead.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 77: proud mama

Emma stands in the grand ballroom of her family's castle, standing at the royal alter. Today was a big day, not only for the kingdom, but for the royal family themselves. Emma's son Henry was being knighted today, she often worried about it, he was still young only 13, but he passed every test thrown at him. But also at the same time she was so proud of her son, since he was born he has been her pride and joy, her little prince, her sidekick, and her baby boy, and here he was becoming a sort of man, although she couldn't say it in public, just in private both she and Henry knew he would always be her baby boy, her little man. It was always just the two of them.

So here she was standing at the alter with her parents, and the music starts up welcoming in Henry, as the whole kingdom watched. As the music played Henry walked down the aisle with the biggest grin, once close enough to Emma, they locked eyes and both giving each other the biggest proudest smiles. When he reached the alter Snow spoke "Welcome all to the knighting ceremony of Henry David, the prince of Misthaven. Today he is no longer just a royal, but a protector of our land, and kingdom and we his family are so proud of him" she gives her grandson a smile, and he turns his head slightly to look at his mom, who is beaming with pride and love for him. "So Henry if you please kneel before me" he does and she takes a sword from Charming placing the tip on Henry's shoulder "Henry do you promise to protect this family and kingdom to the best of or abilities?"

With a serious face Henry answered "Yes your majesty."

"Do promises to use your knighthood to show honor, not only for yourself but for the kingdom as well?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Then I, Snow the queen of Mistheaven am proud to make it official. Please stand and turn Henry" he does as he's told "I am proud to introduce Sir Henry knight and prince of Mistheaven" and the room fills with sound of applause.

But the noise didn't even register to Henry, within seconds he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see his mom, a smile still on her face. "Mom" he says engulfing her in a hug, he hadn't seen her much in the last few weeks.

She hugs him back, and places a kiss to his temple "I'm so, so, proud of you Henry" and kisses him again, still holding him against her "You have made me so proud kid."

"Thank you mom" he then kisses her cheek "I missed you" although he knew he was a little old, he didn't care, he always felt so safe and loved in her arms, after another moment or two they separate from the hug.

Although the hug was over, they were still standing close, so she whispered "I missed you to baby boy" with a smile.

"Mom… I'm not a baby, I'm practically a man now" he said trying not to sound too much like a child.

Still speaking in a low voice "You will always be my baby Henry, no matter your age and job. Can you promise me something?"

"Sure what?"

"That you will be careful, that you will not try to play hero and not ask for help if you need it."

Henry understood what his mom meant, he has proven throughout the years his desire to be seen as a hero, and to save the day. But in the end he just wanted to make the family proud "I promise mom, I know if something happened to me you would be devastated."

Emma grabbed his hands "That's right kid, I would be so lost without my boy, you're my world kid and you not being in it is not a option ok?"

"Got it mom" she then leaned and kissed his forehead.

As they were talking the people had spread about the room, talking and getting drinks, getting ready to celebrate. As they finished music started playing for dancing "Think I can have a dance kid?"

Henry held out a hand "It will be my honor mom" and placed the other on her hip, while she placed her other on his shoulder and they started to dance.

Then suddenly the door to the room blow open and in walks the Evil queen.

 **I know it's short, but if you've seen the pictures it's clear that the evil queen barges in during all this. But I gave Emma and Henry a sweet moment, they deserve it with all that's going on currently on the show. Until next time…**


	78. Chapter 78

**Happy once day everyone, tonight's the mid-season or winter finale whichever you prefer. Who's ready, I know I am, but also nervous. I just wish they would figure out everything with Emma, hate that her fate is hanging in the balance still.**

 **If after this one-shot your looking for some more swanbeliever fluff look up my friend Moma Bear Emma Swan for fluff** _ **Puppy love**_ **is adorable. And if you want some holiday fluff read** _ **All I want for Christmas is you.**_

 **This one-shot is in season 4 after the shattered sight curse ends Killian tells Emma what Henry said about him. So Emma goes talks to Henry to see what is going on.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 78: what's going on kid?

It had been a crazy day with the shattered sight curse, then breaking the curse, so she decided to spend some time with Killian to relax, but then he told her what Henry said to him during the curse. She and Henry had planned to spend some time together that night, so she left her date with Killian early for more time with her kid. So here she was walking up the steps to her parent's apartment where she knew Henry was waiting for her. As she approaches the door she can hear laughter and conversation between 3 of the most important people in her life. She opens the door to see the three of them sitting around the table with mugs of hot chocolate playing Uno. "Hey guys, hey kid" she said giving them a smile.

"Hey mom" Henry replies.

"Hi Emma" chimed both her parents at the same time, making everyone laugh.

"Kid, can we talk upstairs?" he looks at her raising an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong Emma?" asked Snow, in her worried mom voice.

"No, just want to talk to my kid in private" she says holding a arm out to Henry and lets him lead up the stairs to the shared room.

They get up the stairs and sit on her bed. "What's going on mom?"

Emma places a hand on his shoulder and gives it a slight squeeze. "Well while me and Killian where eating, he told me what you said to him during the shattered sight curse."

He looks down towards the floor, he understood now "Oh" was all he could manage.

"Kid I thought you were ok with me and Killian? You were the one who encouraged me to ask him out, to date him."

"I know mom, I know you like him. I never seen you this happy with someone, not with dad when he was alive or even Walsh."

"So what's going on kid?" he shrugged his shoulder, and she then takes one of his hands into both of hers "You know you can tell me Henry, just tell me what's up."

"It's just going to make me sound like a annoying little kid."

"Well first of all you are a kid, not annoying though so don't say that" and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I want to know kid, your feelings and opinions matter to me Henry. Who I'm with affects you, so if there is something wrong I need to know Henry" she takes one of her hands away from Henry's and starts giving his back a light rub, telling him it's ok.

"Alright fine" he finally looks back up to her and turns his body to better face her. "It's just that, I feel kind of left out mom. I mean for ten years we weren't together, then finally we were I got to see you daily and I loved it" she gave his arm a gentle rub, encouraging him to continue. "And when we lived in New York, it was just us, I mean you dated Walsh but, it was us I came first. So when you guys started dating we've only been together three years mom, and…"

"And what kid?"

"I guess I'm just not ready to share you yet mom, I like being your only guy" he looks down again shyly.

"Aww kid" and pulls him over so he's somewhat sitting on her lap, one arm secured around his waist, the other hand cradling his head, his arms around her "You will always be my most important guy Henry. Whether I ever get married or not, any guy comes second to you" she gives his head a kiss and gently rocks them "I'm sorry you felt left out Henry, it's the last thing I ever wanted you to feel."

"I know you didn't mom" he moves his head to her shoulder "Killian isn't mad is he? For what I said?"

"He was worried kid like I was" says Emma.

"Because I do like him, I just wish he didn't take up so much of your time."

Emma can know feel the tension going away from her kid, she could she the weight being lifted from his shoulders, she gives him a hug and they finally separate "Thank you for telling me kid, I don't want you to feel like you can't come to me about stuff, it's the complete opposite kid, anything big or small I'm here ok?"

He stands up "I know mom… this was just a tough one."

"I get it kid" and he starts for the stairs "And kid?"

"Yeah mom?"

"I heard you pulled a home alone style trick on him?"

Henry just gets a huge grin on his face "It was epic mom" and he told her about it as they walked down the stairs to join her parents again, relieved to know that Henry just simply missed their time together, just them.

 **I know another short one, but I ended it where it felt right. I didn't want to over push the conversation, this just what felt natural for the story. So anyway hope you enjoyed it. Until next time…**


	79. Chapter 79

**A guest made a request for a one-shot based off season 6 winter finale where in the alternate reality Emma's sent to she has a little girl instead of Henry. I'm going to make her little girl 3.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 79: a alternate reality

Emma is looking at the cake as her family and friends sing happy birthday to her, today she turns 21. Once finished she closes her eyes, makes a wish, blowing out the flame on the single blue star shaped candle. When she stands back up straight she hears "Yay mama" from her mini me 3 year old daughter, Lexi.

Emma walks over to her parents and daughter, and gives her parents each a hug and kiss. Then focuses on her daughter "Thank you princess" taking her daughter from her father, and kisses her check as she brings her to her side.

"Lexi, sweetheart, remember be careful with mama" snow says sweetly to her granddaughter.

Lexi glances down to her mama's belly, and leans to put her hand on her stomach and rubs it "Sorry mama, sorry Heny."

Emma gives her daughter a kiss, and places a hand on her 6 month pregnant belly "Thank you Lexi, me and your brother are ok" and gives her a reassuring smile. "Where is your daddy Lexi?" the little girl just shrugs her shoulders.

As if on cue Neal comes running in, and goes straight over to Emma and gives her a kiss and does the same to their daughter. "I'm so sorry Em, I couldn't get away."

"It's ok, all you missed is me making my birthday wish."

"What did you wish for?" he asked.

"Can't tell you, or it won't come true."

"Yeah daddy, you can't tell wishes" Lexi chimed in.

"Is that so princess?" and he takes her from Emma and starts tickling her, getting giggles from the little girl. He then places Lexi on his hip, and turns back to Emma and places his hand on her belly "How's your little man doing?"

Emma puts her hand on top of his "Good, missed his daddy like his big sister" she said with a smile.

Then Charming spoke "So Neal, tell me, are you and the other knights ready for your mission?"

"Yes your majesty, we will be leaving in two days' time."

"Good to hear" and gives his shoulder a slap "Excuse us" say to both Emma and Neal "we need to mingle now."

"I think your dad is warming up to me Emma" Neal jokes.

"He likes you, he just doesn't like that you have taken me away" she gives her daughter a tickle at her side, getting a laugh "besides how can he not like a man you makes his daughter happy and has given him his precious granddaughter, and soon to be grandson."

"Well can't argue with that" he looks at his daughter who yawns "I think someone is ready for bed."

"No bed daddy, I not tired" she says rubbing her eyes.

"Lexi, it's bed time princess" Emma said giving her, her stern mom voice.

"I'll take her up Em, enjoy your party" and her turns to head towards her room.

He doesn't even make it 2 steps "I want mama to takes me daddy" she says stubbornly, just like her mom he thinks.

"Lexi, your mom…" Neal starts.

"I've got it Neal, it's not often our princess asks for me" looking at her husband he knew she was right; Lexi was like Emma in many ways, being a daddy's girl being one.

Emma and Lexi make their way to her room, it was getting tougher to carry her daughter, now that she was 6 months pregnant, but she managed. What made it worth it was her daughter cuddling into her, and laying her head on her shoulder, when they get to the room she sits Lexi on the bed while she got out her nightgown. "Is your purple one ok Lexi?"

"Yes mama" she says happily.

She changes the little girl from her party dress into her nightgown; she pulls down the blankets for her daughter to crawl under for the night. "Mama can you stay in here with me?"

Emma smiles at her "Sure princess" and Lexi scoots over so Emma can sit, then goes into her side to be held, and gives Emma's belly a kiss "Do you love Henry already Lexi?"

"Yes mama, me be big sister" she says proudly.

"That you are Lexi" and starts rubbing her back hoping to get her to relax to fall asleep "And I know Henry is excited to meet you."

"He is?" Lexi asks.

"Yep, every time you talk to him, he starts moving and kicking like crazy, he doesn't get like that for me or daddy."

She smiles at that, they lay there a couple minutes, Lexi buried into Emma's side while she rubs her back "Mama, you and daddy still love me when Heny come right?"

"Of course, me and daddy love you both the same, and it will be same if we have more babies. Lexi remember mommies and daddies love their baby's no matter what, it will never change."

"Neber?"

Emma chuckles "Never, you will always be my baby princess." Emma gets up and tucks Lexi in "Ok baby good night I love you" and kisses her forehead.

Lexi half asleep already say "Love you mama, love you Henry."

Emma gives her another kiss, and then leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Then Emma heads back to the party, getting wished many happy birthdays and being giving many congrats on the new baby from friends. By ten o'clock Emma was worn out and tired, her feet especially, so after saying thanks she heads to bed. Once changed she climbs into bed, leaning against the headboard, hands on her stomach rubbing it lightly, getting kicks from Henry "Hey there Henry" she whispers to him, not wanting to be heard "mommy can't wait to meet you little man. And neither can your dad or sister" she gets some more kicks, causing her to laugh, this pregnancy had been so different then with Lexi, the doubt and worry's where gone now, well not completely they raised a girl, a boy is new. But the fact they had raised a happy little girl, a boy didn't seem nearly as daunting. Her and Neal where in a good place now, when they met he was just a knight in her father's army, but he found a way into her heart. It made many worry with the 10 year age gap between them, he had even left her for a good chunk of the pregnancy, which is where a lot of the worry came from, how could a almost 18 year old take care of a child alone. Sure she had her parents, could easily had a nanny, but that wasn't what she wanted. Unlike most royalty she wanted to truly be a mom, watch her kids grow, hit milestones, how could she do that with a nanny. About 2 weeks before Lexi was born, Neal came back, and wormed his way back in after realizing how stupid he was being, he had never let her down since. She smiles at the memories of watching Neal with Lexi "you will be one lucky little boy, you have so much family who loves you Henry. Can you keep a secret?" she gets another kick "I will take that as a yes. I was so, so worried with your sister, I had no idea what I was doing; I didn't know how to be a mama. But now…" she rubs circles where the kicks where "but now I think I get it. I cannot wait to be your mama Henry" then suddenly her room door opens.

"Mama?" a scared little voice says, with tears running down her face.

"What's wrong Lexi?"

"Night scare mama" she says running to her dads side of the bed, where the steps so she could climb up on where at.

"It's nightmare Lexi" she says as the girl climbs up, crawling right to Emma, and gets under the covers with her. "Here we go kid, you're safe with me" she says wrapping her arm around her daughter.

"Always" Lexi says sleepily, already falling back to sleep by her mom.

A moment later Emma notices her daughters breathing evening out, indicating she fall back to sleep, Emma looks down at Lexi, she was indeed asleep. Emma focuses back at her belly "See Henry, I think you will be in good hands" she takes her hand off her belly, kissing her fingertips and brings it back down to her stomach, smiling the whole time, things were going to be so much better this time she thought.

 **Ok guest hope you liked it, since this is swanbeliever one-shots Henry HAD to be in it somehow, right? I thought this was a good opportunity to give Emma a positive pregnancy with Henry. So hope everyone like it, PLEASE remember to LIKE and FOLLOW this one-shot series. Until next time…**


	80. Chapter 80

**This one-shot is set in season 1, Emma and Henry's first Christmas together. This will be more so from Henry's point of view wanting to give her first good Christmas, and who's better to do that then her boy Henry.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 80: making Christmas special

 _Two weeks before Christmas_

Henry is happily walking down Main Street, a light flurry of snow falling, adding to the snow that had already fallen in Storybrooke. Today he was on a mission, not his and Emma's, but a special one, he wanted to find Emma something special for Christmas. Two weekends ago Henry was able to sneak over to Mary Margaret and Emma's loft and help set up and decorate a tree, and Emma admit to them that Christmas was never special for her, she was never lucky enough to find a good foster family who made the holiday's special. But it was clear when he got to the loft Emma was trying for him, she had even gone out of her way to get special ornaments for Henry for the tree, and Mary Margaret ad made ornaments for her students with their names and the grade, Henry got two, one was hanging on their tree in the loft, she knew Emma would treasure her first ornament for her son, so hence him wanting to get her a something special, the problem was he had very little money to use. Another problem is the few shops around town weren't Emma, but he was bound and determined. He knew it was a long shot but he decides to try Mr. Gold's pawn shop, he opens the door, ringing the bell, and walks in and starts looking around. "Well hello there Henry, what can I do for you?" asked Gold.

"Hi" he says shyly "Just looking" he answers.

"Let me guess, is it for Emma?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"This whole town knows Henry that your mom is very specific, nothing here would be of interest to her."

"I just don't know what to get her, plus I really don't have any money" Henry says with a sad shrug.

"Well Henry, your Miss Swan hasn't been here long, but I do know that if it come from you, she will love it" he walks down his display case and pulls something out "if I may suggest take a look at this."

Henry walks over, it's a necklace with a big bulky heart pendent, that on the outside had a familiar looking symbol he could not quit place. "A necklace?"

"This isn't just a necklace Henry, this is a locket."

"What's a locket?" Henry asks.

"A locket is a special kind of necklace, it opens" he shows Henry "and inside some two pictures can be put in, usually people who are dear to the owner, or like this one, one side has a inscription, while the other side holds a picture."

Gold hands over the locket to Henry for him to look at it better, when looking at it he realizes why the symbol looked familiar. It wasn't just a symbol, but a family crest, Charming's family crest, Emma's father, it was perfect. But then remembers he has no money "This is nice Mr. Gold but I can't buy this" he says passing it back to Gold.

"You know what Henry take it" he hands it back to Henry "it's not really worth much, and it's just taking up space."

"Really?" asked Henry not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes really, how can I deny a boy just trying to get his mom a gift" he says with a smile.

Henry smiles back "Thanks Mr. Gold" Gold reaches for the locket again, and places it in a box for him. "Thanks" and runs out the shop.

Henry couldn't believe his luck, finding something that belonged to her grandma, even though she doesn't believe in the curse yet, once she does it will special to her, and he just hoped she liked it. And know he had to figure out a picture to put into it that went with the inscription as well. Well he thought that was one gift down, but he wanted something else to give her too, he couldn't go to his other mom to ask, and didn't want to ask Mary Margaret, he wasn't sure how she was with secrets and didn't want to chance ruining his gifts.

The next day at school Mary Margaret split the class into pairs, he got put with Grace, he liked her, and thought maybe she could help him with figuring out another gift for Emma. The day after he goes to her house to work on their school project, he asks her about some ideas. She mentions how she made her parents bracelets with beads that had her name on them, and that they loved them. She shows them that she has plenty of beads and that he was welcome to make Emma one, and he takes her up on her offer to make a bracelet with her help. He knew mom's liked jewelry with their children's name on it, Regina had a necklace with his name on it, and she has had it for years. Now he had 2 gifts for Emma he was sure she would love, he wanted one more but he will figure it out later.

 _Christmas Eve_

Now here it was Christmas Eve, Henry had gotten Emma presents, all he was so sure Emma would love. He somehow managed to get Regina to agree to let him and Emma spend time together today, he was given two hours and he had to be home in time for dinner. And he couldn't wait; it would be just the two of them since Mary Margaret was going to the party at Granny's. He was now on his way to their loft, Emma's presents in hand, he really hoped she liked them. He climbs the steps and knocks on the door. Emma opens the door with a big grin on her face "Hey kid" she says with her arms open ready for a hug from her son.

Without any hesitation he goes and wraps his arms around her, both loving the warmth from the other on the cold day "Hey Emma, merry Christmas" he says with a huge smile.

"Merry Christmas Henry" she couldn't stop smiling, and ruffles his hair "come on in, I just finished our hot chocolate right before you knocked."

Henry walks to the living room are and sets the bag on the coffee table and took off his hat, gloves and coat "awesome, it's freezing outside."

"Yeah it is, come sit, me and Mary Margaret made some cookies earlier" Henry gives her a look "hey I can cook, I mean bake. Do you really think I'd give them to you if they weren't ok?"

He chuckles as he sits at the counter with Emma "I guess not" giving her a ear to ear smile.

He takes a bit of a cookie "These are good" he exclaims.

"Why do I feel like I should be hurt by the surprise?" she says jokingly.

He shrugs "Besides hot chocolate, this is the first thing you technically made me, it's good though" and takes another bite before sipping his hot chocolate.

She thinks a minutes "It is, wow some parent I am."

"It's not like my mom has given you a chance" he says sadly.

"Hey" he looks at Emma "no being sad on my time kid, we're lucky we got this ok?" he nods "we got two hours, and I don't want any of that time used being sad ok?"

He nods "Ok Emma."

They sit there and finish their cookies and hot chocolate, and on the T.V. _Santa Clause is coming to town_ starts, and Henry turns to see and smiles "You like this one Henry?" Emma asks, she always took opportunities to learn things about her son.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites of the specials, frosty is cool too" he answers "which was your favorite?"

"Um… I think this one, always liked the music" she says as they make their way to the couch.

Henry wastes no time getting close to Emma's side, and she wraps a arm around him "I like the cringle family" he says as Emma covers them with the blanket, and rewraps her arms around him.

As the special finished they both stretched and took a bathroom break "What do you say kid, present time?"

"Yeah, I think I did good Emma" he said as he got his bag.

"You didn't have to get me stuff Henry" Emma said grabbing his gifts.

"Of course I did, it's our first Christmas together Emma, you can't just not get gifts" he said with the sweetest smile on his face.

Emma couldn't help but love the kid, he was the first person in her life who truly loved her for her, and asked for nothing but love back. "How could I say no to that face" she said taking his chin gently.

"You can't" he says confidently. "Who first?"

"You kid."

He wasn't going to second guess, he was still a kid after all, first he unwraps the whole 7 book set of Harry Potter "Wow, this is all of them."

"Yeah, you mentioned you wanted to read them so…" she gave a unsure shrug.

"I did" he turns the box around, looking at the picture of the Hogwarts castle that covers the whole one side of it "Thanks Emma" he gives a grateful smile, she gives a nod. He grabs the other wrapped gift, he quickly tears the paper, it was a game for his Gameboy, it was the old school Mario, like the one that came from the original Nintendo system.

Before Henry could say anything Emma did "It was one of my favorite games when I was a kid Henry, thought you would like too."

"I love it. Thanks Emma" he gives her a hug "my gifts are great."

"I'm glad, but I actually have one more thing for you."

She hands him a bag, he carefully takes out the tissue paper, and pulls out a stuffed bear, and it was wearing baby footie pajamas. He looks at her "A bear?" he's holding it carefully in his two hands; he liked it, but didn't get what was up with the baby pajamas.

"It was supposed to be yours" she said giving him a smile. He doesn't say anything, just continues to look at the bear and smiles. "There was this really nice guard, one of very few, when I was I think about seven months pregnant with you" she moves some hair to behind his ear "she gave me this gift bag, inside was that bear and those baby pajamas. She said they were for my sweet little baby. I wanted you to have them, for your new parents to take for you, but I went into labor while I was out of my cell, and I wasn't able to get them. I tried to tell them I had something for you but they didn't care."

"You kept them?"

"Yeah, they became something to remember you with" she said with a sad smile, he then noticed a few tears on her cheek.

"You thought about me?" Henry said sounding shocked.

"Of course Henry" she brings a hand to the back of his head, playing with his hair with her fingers "how couldn't I, you may not have lived with me, but you were still my little boy. No matter what you will always hold a special place in my heart kid."

Henry smiles at her "You too Emma" and he hugs her. "Ready for your gifts?"

Emma chuckles and wipes away the tears "Sure kid" and smiles.

Henry grabs one from the bag "Here start with this." Emma opens the homemade card, and a white envelope falls out, the card simple read _Merry Christmas Emma, Love Henry_ and had a Christmas picture he drew, she couldn't help but smile, she would keep this for sure. Then she goes to the envelope, inside was a gift card for Granny's, she looks to Henry "For hot chocolate on me" he says with a cute smile.

"That's great Henry, thank you, that's very sweet."

"This next" he hands her a small draw string bag. Emma opens it up and turns it upside down, and out falls a homemade bracelet, with his name on it. "Grace helped me with that one; she said moms like jewelry with their kids name on it. So I put the block beads to spell my name, and yellow and red beads for your jacket and the bug."

Emma felt the threat of tears again "This is great kid" she puts on the bracelet, making sure his name could be read. "Your friend Grace is pretty smart, I love it."

He gives her another megawatt smile, clearly proud of himself so far. "Ok, one more Emma." He hands her a fancy looking necklace case.

Emma looks at it suspiciously, when she finally opens it, she sees a beautiful heart shaped locket, and gasps "Henry…"

"It's a locket" he gently takes it from her, and opens it and hands it back, she gasps again. "The picture is me, that's the picture they took in the hospital" he looks at it, it's clear the picture had seen better days "I took that copy from my mom a long time ago, she had two, she thought she lost it. It made me feel closure to you, since I was still kind of yours still there. I wanted you to have it. And I really like the inscription…"

"Love you always" Emma reads in a whisper.

"Yeah, that's us right?" he says hopefully.

"Yes it is Henry" she says bringing a arm around Henry, and hugging him to her side. "I absolutely love this kid, this locket, my bracelet. No two gifts have ever and will never mean as much to me as these will and do" and she places a kiss to his head.

"Really?"

" Are you kidding Henry, anything from you will be, I can clearly see the love you put into these, and I can't begin to say thank you enough" giving his back a rub.

"I did want it to be special" Henry started.

"They are Henry, they really are" and continues to rub his back.

He finally looks up at her again, and sees the tears now falling down her cheeks "Emma, I thought you said no being sad on your time."

"Their happy tears kid, I promise" she said as she wiped away the tears.

"Good, because Christmas eve is supposed to be a good day."

"With you kid, it is" and they smile at each other. They spend the last 30 available minutes watching _Frosty the snowman_ , once that was over, they packed up Henry's gifts into the bag he brought hers in. "Alright kid, get your coat on, we should get you back."

Henry gives her a sad nod, he gets his coat on and they go to her car hand in hand. As they start driving to the mayor's mansion he slips his hand into hers. "I had fun Emma, thank you" he says sort of shyly.

She smiles and gives his hand a squeeze "I did too kid, easily my best Christmas eve." He smiles at her. They get there quicker than either wanted too, they walked up still hand in hand, as Regina opens the door Emma and Henry give their goodbyes, and Henry slowly goes into the house. "Regina" Regina turns around "thank you, for tonight."

"Your welcome, Miss Swan, I know it's what Henry wanted, it was on his list, time with you."

"Umm… look I gave Henry something tonight" Regina raises her eyebrows in question "before he was born I was given a bear and pajamas, I wanted him to have them, and well he obviously didn't. I kept them and I gave him the bear, which is wearing the pajamas. They were meant to be his and…"

"Miss Swan" she holds up her hand to stop her "I won't take it away if that's what you're getting at. If it was always meant to be his, I have no problem with him having it now."

Emma smiles "Thank you" and turns towards the bug "Oh, Merry Christmas Regina."

"You too Miss Swan" and Regina goes back into the house.

Emma walks down the walk way, when she gets back to the bug, and she turns to look at Henry's window. Just like that first night, he was sitting there looking out the window and they wave to each other and she says "Merry Christmas kid, love you" and he gives a smile and moves from the window.

 **Wow my longest yet. So first as I wrote this 3 guest request came in, I promise I will get to those next, but got this idea and had to get it out. Hope you guys enjoyed my first Christmas one-shot. Until next time…**


	81. Chapter 81

**A guest made a request for a sequel to chapter 79 where after returning from the wish universe Emma learns not everything in that world was not fake as she discovers she's pregnant.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 81: not so alternate reality

Emma has been back from the wish universe about a month now; it was quite the adventure, seeing what it would have been like had the curse not been cast. Growing up with her parents, raising Henry although technically she has had those memories before and there was having a little girl, having two amazing kids who she loved to the moon and back. When the curse broke and she remembered her actual reality, it made her sad that Lexi wasn't truly her daughter, she was a what if, but at least she still had her son Henry, he was still real, and still hers. Since she's been back, things had continued pretty much as when she left, but she hasn't felt herself, and she has gotten sick a few times. She had a idea what was going on, it was similar to what things where like with Henry in reality, what it was like with Lexi in her wish universe. So now her she was sitting in her bathroom, and the only one home, waiting for what was her second scariest test she's every taken. Her timer goes off on her cell phone; she takes a deep breath and picks up the scary white stick. It takes her a moment to register "I'm pregnant" she whispers to herself. Her hand goes straight to her still flat stomach; she couldn't be all that far along she thought. Next she needed to get it confirmed by a doctor, luckily there was a opening in a hour in Dr. Whales schedule. She goes in and tells Whale what's going on, and that she took a test at home, they took another test at the hospital which was positive as well, but Whale wanted to do a blood test to know for sure.

About a week later she got the call, her blood test confirmed she was pregnant and based on the info she gave at the last appointment she is about 2 months pregnant, she couldn't believe it. She was both excited and scared. Sure she and Killian had talked about kids, but it was in the idea of the future. Hell she didn't even if she had a future, but knowing she had a little life depending on her for its own future, made her wanting to fight even harder for her own future. She went later that day for her first ultrasound, she heard the heartbeat and it just confirmed everything, she will fight harder than she's ever fight for this baby, and know it was time to tell the two most important men in her life about the little one that will joining their family.

So that Saturday Emma plans to tell her guys the news. They will have dinner just them and she found a cute and fun way to tell them. Emma gets them all their favorites from Granny's to eat, and she got her and Henry their hot chocolate with cinnamon. The guys where in the living room playing one of Henry's video games, Killian was finally starting to figure the thing out. "Dinners ready guys" Emma said from the kitchen.

They head towards the kitchen; Killian first walks over to her and kisses her cheek "Looks great love."

Henry was looking at the table suspiciously "Mom is something going on?" Henry asks.

"Well I do have some news" Emma says. She was nervous, she had told them about her daughter in the wish universe how it felt so real, how she wished the little girl was real.

"What's wrong love?" "Mom are you sick?" Both Killian and Henry said at once.

Emma chuckles "I'm ok you two, can we please eat it first though?" she was starving, since learning she was pregnant; her desire to eat had multiplied, especially with her favorite grilled cheese.

"Ok" both Killian and Henry answered.

The dinner goes by well, talking about Henry's school work, and how things were going with Violet. And Killian talks about spending some time with his younger brother Liam lately. When they finish Henry gets the job of clearing off the table. Emma asked them to sit next to each other for her news, she excuses herself a moment, when she comes back in the kitchen she is holding 2 wrapped boxes and she hands it to them. "I want you guys to open them together" Emma says simply, with a big smile on her face.

Both unwrap the paper, and at the count of three open their boxes. Killian opens his to find a white baby onesie that in black type read _A little pirate in the making_ and the ultra sound picture sitting on top of it. Henry's also had a white onesie it read _I have the best big brother in the world_ and a ultrasound picture sat on top his as well. Both quickly look up at Emma, who has tears in her eyes.

She gives them a smile and nods her head and says "I'm pregnant." Both guys jump up, putting their boxes on the table, and engulf her in their arms, giving her the best hugs in the world, and relieve washes over her.

"This is so awesome mom" Henry says.

She brings his head in and gives him a kiss on the forehead "You're ok with this kid?"

"Of course mom, this is your second chance, plus I know you will always love me" as if she couldn't love him more, she pulls him in and gives him a tight hug.

"This is amazing love" and he kisses her head.

She keeps a arm around Henry "You're not mad either?"

"Why would I be mad love, sure it's sooner they we planned. But love we are having a baby, a little person who is half you, and half me" he looks down at Henry and smiles, then back to her "How can I be mad when our family of three is becoming four. Our second child I guess you would say" putting his hand on Henry's shoulder.

Emma simply nods, and pulls both her guys in for another hug, and the tears begin to fall. She can't help but think damn hormones.

The next 7 months go by rather quickly, they defeated the evil queen not long after the news broke, found out they were having a little girl, painted and decorated the nursery. Now here was Emma lying in a hospital bed holding her little girl, throughout her pregnancy she had flashes of her fake one with Lexi, they were so alike, at times she couldn't help but mistaking this baby girl, with Lexi. Looking at her now, she had to be Lexi, this baby was her mini me, green eyes, the little hair she had was blonde, and even her chin, just like her. Then it dawns on her maybe the wish universe was telling her something, but just switched the pregnancies around, except the worries she had with Lexi there where nonexistent here. "Hey baby girl" Emma says softly, running her finger over her little fist "Hi there Lexi" she says smiling.

At that moment Henry walks in "Hi mom" he says, and walks over and gives her a hug. Then looks at his sister "She's so cute mom" he to now running his finger over her fist as she yawns, then looks at Emma "Did you call her Lexi mom, like your daughter there?"

She nods her head "I think there in a way it was showing me my future here, she looks just like Lexi did when she was born, everything about her is the same kid. Lexi Margaret Jones."

Henry smiles at his mom, he knew she loved that little girl there, he saw how she smiled when talking about her, it's the same smile she has when talking to and about him "That's a beautiful name mom."

In the years to come Emma theory is proven even more correct, of course only she had seen her little girl there, Regina didn't come till later when Henry had grown up. Somehow her alternate reality became her actually reality and she couldn't be happier about it, she had two babies again who she loved to the moon and back.

 **Ok guest who made this request hope this is what you were looking for, because this is what popped into my head when I read your request. I hope the rest of you enjoyed this also. The other 2 requests will be coming soon. Until next time…**


	82. Chapter 82

**A guest made a request where Ingrid did adopt Emma so she was there for Henry's birth and bring Emma and Henry to Storybrooke on Emma's 28** **th** **birthday. So I can't remember for sure if Emma went to live with Ingrid at 13 or 14, so I'm going with 13 here, and also she was a lot more subtle about revealing the whole magic thing.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 82: trust me

Emma's life had drastically changed when she was 13 years old. She had finally found her forever home with her foster mom Ingrid and with Ingrid's help found out magic was real. At 16 like most mother-daughter relationships they hit a rough patch. They fought a lot, mostly about her older boyfriend Neil, turned out Ingrid was right about him, he one night up and left her, and a month later Emma found out she was pregnant. Thankfully she had Ingrid by her side; otherwise she would not been able to keep her baby, then a few months before her 18th birthday Emma gave birth to her son Henry James Swan. Emma pride herself in raising Henry mainly by herself, but her mom certainly took any opportunity to help; she was a doting grandma for sure. So when Emma decided to move to Boston when Henry was 8 she followed right along. Especially since unknown to Emma there was somewhere she needed to go on her 28th birthday, yes she knew about magic, and that she had it, but Ingrid never told her how or why she had it.

So here Emma was on her 28th birthday, she had just finished with catching her latest perp, and was heading towards her apartment. Inside she knew her mom would be on the couch reading a book, and hopefully she made Henry go to bed on time, sometimes her mom could be such a pushover when it came to Henry. She walks inside and is surprised to find it dark, well maybe she went to bed already she thought. Emma takes off her shoes and coat and walks the few feet to get the light switch; she turns on the light and hears "Surprise" from her mom and son. They were standing by the counter by a small cake and a couple presents with huge smiles on their faces.

Emma shacks her head, and her son comes to give her a hug "Thanks guys. But I thought I said I didn't want anything this year" giving her mom a look.

"Now Emma what kind of mom would I be if I skipped your birthday?" Ingrid says giving Emma the mom stern look.

Emma looks down at her son, whose arms are still wrapped around her waist "A mom who listens!"

"Emma let me ask you something. If Henry told you he wanted nothing, would you listen?"

Emma sighs "No, he's my boy I will always do something for his birthday" one of Emma's hands comes from Henry's back, to his head ruffling his hair.

"That's what I thought" Ingrid said giving Henry a wink. "Alright time for cake sweetie." Ingrid sticks a blue star shaped candle in the cake and lights it, they sing happy birthday "Make a wish Emma."

Emma does, as Ingrid cuts some cake "Here mom, open my gift first" says Henry.

Emma smiles at him, and takes the gift. She opens to find a picture frame holding a picture his teacher took when Emma chaperoned a fieldtrip earlier that month, and the frame simply read mother and son. "I love this kid; your teacher printed the picture?"

"Yeah she sent it home. When I showed grandma she said we should frame it for you."

"Well thank you guys, this is really sweet" Emma says. Ingrid hands them both a piece of cake. Once done Emma says to Henry "Alright kiddo, time for bed."

Henry starts for bed when Ingrid says "Actually Emma he can't" Emma raises her eyebrow to her mom "we have somewhere to go."

"Mom, it's in the middle of the night, and the kid has school tomorrow. Where in the world would we be going?" now giving her own mom a mom look.

"Storybrooke Maine."

"Storybrooke, seriously?"

"Emma do you remember when I told you about magic, how you have it, and your special?"

"Yes" Emma says still not getting where her mom was going with this.

"The reason you have magic, what makes you special, all the answers are there Emma." Both Emma and Henry are just staring at her "please Emma, just give it a chance, give me a week that's all I ask."

Emma looks at Henry who nods "Alright, I guess we are going to Storybrooke."

 **Hope it was what you were looking for guest, gave it my best shot. Until next time…**


	83. Chapter 83

**A guest made a request where Regina kidnaps Emma instead of Snow and Charming trying to force Emma to remember she's the savior.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 83: remember who you are

Regina stands there and freezes Snow and Charming "So where is the realms savior?" aiming the question at Emma.

Emma is down on her knees "Please don't hurt my parents, we will give you anything you want."

Regina rolls her eyes, this is so not Emma she thought "What I want is a fight Emma."

"I won't fight you" she glances down to the floor, then towards her son "just tell me what you want."

Suddenly the two women are engulfed in purple smoke. They end up at Regina's castle; Emma is still on the ground with Regina standing over her. "Come on now Miss Swan you are the savior you need to remember."

"I don't know what you are talking about I am no savior, I'm the princess" she finally looks up to Regina "Please just spare us, don't hurt my parents or son, just take what you want, and leave us alone. I will even give you the key to the kingdom."

"Oh come on Miss Swan this is not you" Regina sighs, rubbing her forehead with her hand. "You are the savior Emma, you are supposed to stop me, you."

Before Emma could say anything, Henry comes storming in "If she won't stop you I will."

Regina can't help but smile seeing Henry in his knight armor "That's not necessary Henry" she says holding up her hand.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that" pointing the sword at her. Regina has to admit she is quite proud of Henry right now.

"Henry no" Emma pleas to her son "you can't, if you do this you can't take it back" tears where starting up in her eyes in seeing her son like this.

"Mom, we can't let her take back everything our kingdom fought for, and I can't lose you or grandma and grandpa" Henry says not taking his eyes off Regina.

Then Henry drew his arms back and threw his sword towards Regina, at that moment Emma wasn't sure what happened but suddenly a whoosh of energy sweeps through her, and she remembers. She remembers everything, bouncing home to home in the foster system, going to jail, a positive pregnancy test, having to let Henry go not even looking at him, and then him knocking on her door 10 years later, taking her to Storybrooke. She realizes this isn't her suddenly she raises her hand and freezes the sword and Henry. "Regina, you came for me?"

Regina's hand goes to her chest, over her heart "Thank god Emma, everything I was coming up just was not working" she walks over to Emma. "What finally worked?"

Emma walks over to Henry putting a hand on his shoulder "Henry" with a smile on her face "Seeing him about to make a mistake, taking a life you can't take that back, regardless of my reality I would never want that for him" she says running her finger threw his hair.

"I understand Emma. I know when you came to town, I did everything to make you leave I didn't want to share him. But know, I'm so happy he has you, you have done so much for him."

"Wow Regina Mills getting emotional on me" Emma says jokingly.

"If you tell anyone, I will deny it till my last breath" Regina says seriously.

"What do you say Regina, time to get back and beat your evil half?"

"Yeah" and they start towards the door "Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"What was he like here?"

"Henry?" Regina simply nods. "What you would expect, he loved it, riding horses, learning swordsmanship and archery, I mean hell he was knighted. Our boy a knight" she looks at Regina with a smile.

"Sounds like you did well in this reality with him."

Emma smiles "I think so, let's face it no matter how he's raised he's a amazing kid."

"That he his" Regina finishes. And the two set off to get back to Storybrooke.

 **Ok so I don't know how I feel about the end result with this request, but here you go. I tried to differ some from the episode, which is why this request was tough, everything that happened is what needed to happen for Emma to remember. Well hope you guys liked it, I know its short, again tough request. Also guys I will be taking a break from request I want to focus on Christmas one-shot I have some ideas and want to focus on those, then after Christmas/new year's I will go back to requests. Until next time…**


	84. Chapter 84

**Ok first a guest made a request for a one-shot with Emma and Lily, I promise I will get to the request after the holidays; I would like to focus on holiday one-shots for now. But I seriously promise I will get to it right away in January.**

 **So for the current one-shot, I wanted to do something a little different. This is completely au, where Emma is in the army, and her coming home for the holidays to see her son Henry, and she has a surprise for him on Christmas morning. So in this I'm making Henry 9, and Mary Margaret is Emma's sister, MM and David are married and have twin sons a year older then Henry. Also Henry stays with MM and David while Emma is deployed.**

 **Before I start I just want to say I do not have any experience in this subject and hope to write the way it deserves. I have much respect to service men/women and their families. So this is dedicated to them.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 84: home for Christmas

Staff Sargent Emma Swan was on her way to her sons' school, he had no idea she was coming, it was his last day of school before his winter break started and she was surprising him that she was home, she had another surprise too but that will wait till Christmas morning. Emma had been gone just short of 10 months; they stayed in contact through e-mail and skype calls, and just really missed her son. The only thing that kept her worries at bay was that her son stayed with her sister and brother-in-law, and their sons. And with her sons' father not around they were all they had, the separation was always tough for both of them. Over the last few weeks Emma, her sister and the school principle had put together a plan for her to surprise her son; they decided to do it, in his classroom. When Emma gets to the school she is greeted by her sister Mary Margaret and brother-in-law David, and they get to chat and catch up for about 20 minutes before it time for her to hide.

Emma gets rolled into Henry's classroom in giant looking present, she hears the principle say she has a surprise for them in the box, and asked who wanted to open it. And could clearly hear everyone saying me, me. After a few beats she hears Henry's name be called, she couldn't help but smile, how special he must feel now, if only he knew she thought. The class counts to three for Henry to open the box, as soon as she sees the lid up, and light filling the box she jumps ups up, surprising the class, and most importantly her son. The look that covered Henry's face was priceless to Emma, it was a look of surprise, and pure happiness "Mom?!" he practically yelled and launched himself at her.

"Wow kid, hold on" she said trying to get out the box, once out she quickly picked up her son, tears filling up both mother and sons eyes. "I missed you kid" she said into his hair after she covered his face with kisses.

"You're really here" was all he could say.

Emma could feel the shoulder of her shirt getting damp from his tears "Of course Henry" she said, and he finally lifted his face from her shoulder. "I needed to see my little guys face in person, not on the computer screen" giving him a smile, and wiped away the tears on his face, and finally put him back down, although he quickly grabbed her hand, not wanting to leave her side.

With only a hour left of the school day, Henry was released early to start his winter break with his mom. Mary Margaret purposely held off taking the three boys to see Santa in the mall, knowing Emma would want to take Henry so that was the groups stop before going home. Emma and Henry stood in line behind Mary Margaret, David and their boys. While waiting they chatted, Henry told her about the comics he been reading, how he started Harry Potter, and how next school year because he will be old enough he wants to join drama club. Now it was Henry's turn and Emma gave him a light nudge to go, so he knew she will still be there when he finished, he went over and sat on the man's lap. "What is your name buddy?" Santa asks.

"Henry" he answers with a smile.

"Been good this year?"

"I think so, I try to be" Henry answers honestly.

"Well Henry, that is all I can ask for" and gives him a smile "So what can I get you this year?"

"I kind of got what I wanted today."

"How's that?"

Henry turns slightly, and points at his mom "See the lady in the army uniform?" he asked then turned to Santa again.

"Yes."

"Well that's my mom" Santa smiles at him "She had been overseas since February. Mom and my aunt said it takes strong, brave people to fight like she does."

"That's very true Henry."

"Well, all I wanted was for her to be home for Christmas, and she surprised me today" he says with a smile.

"That's a very nice wish Henry, and I'm glad it came true for you, is there anything else you want?"

Henry looks towards Emma, who is happily talking to his aunt and uncle, then looks at Santa again "Can you let other kids see their parents too?"

"I will see what I can do Henry."

"Thanks Santa."

"You're welcome Henry. Now look at the camera, let's give your mom a nice picture" once it's taken, Henry stands "Have a merry Christmas Henry."

"You too Santa" and he races over to him mom, wrapping his arms around her waist, still not believing she was actually home.

Emma gives his back a rub "Get your wish list in Henry?"

"Yep."

The girl shows Emma the picture, which she also took on her phone "I will take it, and in the frame" she tells the girl. Once printed and they start to leave Emma looks at the picture then at Henry "I think this is my favorite yet Henry, well next to your first picture with Santa." They couldn't help but laugh, the said picture was taken when Henry was about 7 months old, and he was wearing cute little overalls and a Christmassy shirt, and it's he and Emma sitting next to Santa on the bench, and Henry has the cutest little smile on his face, and holding what was his new Santa stuffed animal. And Henry still had that Santa; it was something Emma planned to hold on to as long as possible.

 _Christmas day (about 7 days later)_

Emma stands in the doorway of Henry's room watching him sleep, he and his cousins tried to wake the 3 adults at 5 and told them to wait till 7, so now it's going on 8:30 and the adults are now waking the kids. She hears her sister waking her nephews and them making their way downstairs. She continues to stand there a minute, Henry's stuffed Santa sitting on his night stand, and he's cuddling his bear Buddy, one of the gifts she gave him his first birthday. Emma walks over to his bed and sits on the side, and gently rubs his arm "Henry" she says trying to wake him up.

After a moment or two he opens his eyes and smiles when he sees her "Merry Christmas mom." He sits up and gives her a hug.

Emma hugs him back, gives him a kiss in his hair and places her cheek where she just kissed him "Merry Christmas Henry."

They hold each other a minute "I'm so glad your home mom."

"Me too kid" and gives him another kiss "go use the bathroom, then we will head down stairs."

"Ok mom."

Emma watches him run to the bathroom and laughs, the first few nights since she's been home he slept in her bed with her, he had been doing this since he was little and she got back, whether it was a short trip back or the time between deployments. Then during the day he had barely let her out of his sight, the kid had grown up with this, but for whatever reason this deployment had been tough on him, Emma couldn't help but wonder if he's starting to notice he's the only kid in his class with no dad, she's all he has, and this was the result of his finding out. Once he's done they make their way down the stairs, everyone wishes each other merry Christmas, Emma notices her nephews where going through their stockings "How about you start with the stocking kid" he nods and gets it, while she sits down on the couch, and he goes and sits right next to her, and she wraps her arm around him "Let's see kid."

"Ok" Henry gets out a pack of Pokémon cards, a small pack of Reese cups, a small puzzle of buzz lightyear, and lastly a small Mario cart figurine "this is cool, look mom" he shows her Mario.

Emma smiles "It is kid" Emma loved that Henry loved Mario cart just like she did, the next little while the pair opened gifts from each other and their family member, and of course Santa. Henry got more Pokémon cards, a 3ds and a few games for it, a couple books, comic books and of course Legos. Emma got some iTunes gift cards, clothes, some books, but her favorite was one from Henry, it was a homemade picture frame, that he painted and decorated in school, and it had a picture of Henry that his teacher took. The three boys cleaned up the wrapping paper, while Mary Margaret and David went to start breakfast; the twins took the garbage bags into the kitchen while Henry went and sat with Emma again "Was it a good Christmas kid? Get everything you wanted?"

"Yeah it was nice mom" he gave her a smile.

"I actually have one more gift for you Henry" he gives her a questioning look, then looks around and sees no other presents under the tree. Emma notices this "It's not something you can open Henry."

"Ok? So what is it mom?"

Emma pulls him more into her side and hugs him closes "I'm not just home for Christmas Henry, I'm home for good."

A smile covers Henry's face, putting his smile when she surprised him at school to shame "Really?" tears suddenly start falling from his eyes.

Emma can't help tears falling herself "Yeah kid your stuck with me now" if it's at all possible they pull each other into even more of a hug "I will never miss another birthday, Christmas, mother's day, or any school event again Henry."

Henry starts to lightly cry now, his head ends up between Emma's chin and chest, and Emma gently rocks them back and forth "This is the best Christmas present ever mom, I hate when you leave" he says, she continues to rock them. Once he settles down he sits up again but still in his moms embrace "it's hard to brave for you mom, I was always scared you wouldn't come back."

"I know kid, I was scared too. But you always made me so, so proud with how brave you were. Knowing I had you waiting for me to come home Henry, helped me more than I can tell you" she gives him another kiss.

The rest of the day, goes about the same, the mother and son being happy they were together again, and that Emma wouldn't be leaving again. Later that day on the news there was a story (where there was video) about soldiers coming home for the holiday, and showing kids seeing their parents, Henry looks up at Emma and smiles and he quietly says "Thank you Santa."

 **Well hope you guys liked it. For the holidays wanted to do something a little different and hope it worked. Until next time…**


	85. Chapter 85

**This one-shot will be based on the idea if Emma was raised in the EF (not the wish universe in the season finale) the charming family celebrating winter solstice/Christmas. Henry is 7 in this one-shot.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 85: kids my date

Emma stood at the door of her balcony staring out at the beautiful scene of snow covering everything. She had just finished getting ready for the party her family was throwing tonight for the kingdom; they were celebrating a combination of the winter solstice and Christmas. Their realm had celebrated the solstice for decades, Christmas was still fairly new, a new comer to the realm 8 years ago had introduced them to Christmas. Emma loved the new traditions, and she loved that they came in time for her son Henry. Emma thoughts got interrupted by the sound of her room door opening, and she turns to see her son, who is adorably dressed in his best. Emma smiles "Hey kiddo, don't you look handsome" she says as he comes in and gives her a hug.

"Hi mama."

Her son had spent a good chunk of the day with her brother Leo, practicing sword fighting and riding his horse. "Did you have fun with Uncle Leo?"

"Yeah, but I think he let me win the sword fight though, I know I'm not good enough yet to beat him."

Emma chuckles "He's just being nice kid, he hasn't seen you in months, and he wanted you to have fun" and she ruffles his hair.

"I still did mama. Is the party starting soon?"

"Yeah, but don't forget you still need to go to bed at a decent time so Santa can come."

"I know" he says rolling his eyes at his mom.

A couple minutes later, on of the castles servants came in to announce that the queen and king requested that the mother and son come on down for the party. The great hall of the castle was beautifully decorated for the Christmas Eve celebration. A couple of trees where brought in and decorated, candles where lit all over the room, and the room's giant fireplace had a yule log burning inside. Underneath one of the trees where presents, every year Snow and Charming asked their well to do guest to bring a present to be given to the children at the orphanage in town, preferable warm clothing. Before they knew it the party was in full swing, people were talking and music was playing so people where dancing. Emma was talking to a childhood friend when Henry walks up to her "Mama, will you dance with me?" and holds his hand out to her.

Emma and her friend laugh, she looks at her friend "If you will excuse me, my little prince requests a dance" her friend walks away, and takes his hand "it will be my honor Henry" she says with a giggle.

Henry leads her onto the dance floor, and she patiently dances with her son. He's the only kid on the dance floor, so wanting to look the part of his mom's prince and not embarrass her; he mostly looks at his feet while dancing. After stepping on her feet once again he looks at her sadly "I'm sorry mama."

"Hey" she lifts his chin "its ok Henry, you're a kid I don't expect you to dance like them" indicating the adult men around them.

Then a member of her parents court comes over "Excuse me lad, may I steal the princess for a dance?"

Henry is about to answer but Emma speaks first "Thank you, but I will have to decline your offer, my son is my date tonight" she ruffles his hair "I will continue to dance with him" the man bows and walks away.

"Mama" she raises a eyebrow "it's fine, it was one dance."

"The only guy I'm dancing with is you kid, you're the only prince I need" and pulls him into a hug.

The pair dances for a while longer and socialize with the guests. Emma looks down and sees Henry is getting tired, she picks him up and walks over to her parents "Hey mom, hey dad."

"Hello my sweeties" Snow says rubbing Henry's back, his head now on Emma shoulder.

"I'm going to take the kid up, he's tired and tomorrow being Christmas, he needs the sleep."

"Emma I can take him, and you can stay a while longer."

"Thanks' dad, but he's my date" she kisses his forehead "I should get him to bed."

Emma heads on up to where the bedrooms where. Although tonight was the party, her mom always made Christmas day just them, making it a special day in the castle. Emma gets to Henry's room "Ok kid" and sets him on the bed "let's get you changed." She gets him out a nightshirt, and helps him change since he was dozing off still. Once changed she gets him under the covers, and covers him up "Thank you for the great night Henry."

"I had fun to mama."

"Alright baby boy" and gets him tucked in good "Merry Christmas baby, I will see in the morning, and see what Santa left you" and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas mama" he yawns "love you" and his eyes close.

"Love you too my little prince." She then heads to her room, she was looking forward to the morning, Christmas was such a magical day for them, and she loved having Henry to share it with, she couldn't imagine not having him to celebrate with, her little prince, the best present she ever received.

 **Shorter then I planned, but I hope it came out good everyone. Until next time…**


	86. Chapter 86

**This one-shot is Emma pregnant with Henry in prison, on Christmas eve. So I decided to write this on the theory that Henry was born in May, so she's about 4 months pregnant, this way she's had some time to process things and had decided on adoption for her baby. And probably won't be long.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 86: my promise to you

It was late at night on Christmas Eve, and Emma was once again alone sitting in her cell. They had turned off the lights about an hour ago; this was the worst part of the day. At least during the day, although she kept to herself, she was able to do something constructive, currently she was studying so by the time she left she would have her G.E.D.

Emma couldn't stop thinking about her day; she had her 4 month check up with the doctor today. He tried to tell her the sex of her baby, but she wouldn't let him, she didn't want to know, she didn't want to get attached. It was only at night like this she allowed herself to even acknowledge it was real; she would talk to the baby. She was sitting up, her back against the wall, her hand absentmindedly caressing the small bump that started in her lower stomach; she knew this meant denying the pregnancy won't be happening much longer, there would be no more denying everything was real. "Not much of a first Christmas is it kid?" she stops the caressing and rubs small, light circles there wanting to show the baby some comfort in some way. "This is why I can't keep you, what kind of parent can I be if your born here? I have nothing, no family, friends or any kind of support." Now tears where starting up, she took her hand from her stomach, and with the back of her hand whips away the tears that had fallen. "Even if I wasn't in here, I still wouldn't have much for you, me and your dad, have nothing, we stole, that's why I'm here" she put her hand back onto her stomach.

She sat in silence for several minutes "Next Christmas will be better kid; you will be a part of a family, you will have a mom and dad, who can give you everything you want and deserve. Because kid that's what you deserve, to have all the love and support possible, I don't want you to grow up like I did, I don't want you to ever feel unloved, not wanted, or a burden." She sighs, hating what was coming in 5 months. Although being a mom wasn't a goal in her life, but she was never opposed to it either, she just always figured she would older with a home of some sort, and a job. But she hated she wasn't even able to try; a baby would be tough she knows that, but she couldn't knowingly do that to a child, keep them with nothing to offer them, except for love. "I know since you're in there, there isn't much I can give you for a present any way even if I had money. But I can promise you a couple things kid" she starts the circles on her lower stomach again. "I promise you will never know what it is like to not be loved. That you will have parents who will act like you hung the moon and stars." The tears come even stronger now, damn hormones she thinks. "The other is I promise to make you proud. Now I by no means expect you to ever come find me, to be honest I hope you don't, because then I will know I made the right choice in choosing adoption. But if we ever do meet, I want you to be proud; I want to prove that even with bad beginnings you can come out strong." She gives her stomach one more final rub, then gets up and walks to the door of her cell, she looks into the hallway, the clock reads 1 minute till midnight. She stands there watching the seconds tick by, and then with the final tick, it was now Christmas. She lets a small smile cover her face, and she looks down to her stomach and places both hands there, tears rolling down her cheeks "Merry Christmas kiddo."

What Emma didn't know, was that 10 years from now she would have a chance to spend a second Christmas Eve with, although she doesn't know yet, her son. And that he loved her no matter what was in her past, and that he thought she hung the moon and stars, that she would be welcomed into his life with open arms by him.

 **Like I said it would be short, but thought this was a important one for swanbeliever. Hope you liked. Until next time…**


	87. Chapter 87

**This one-shot is based in the crazy twist of fate series (ch.15, 50, 64, and 69) this based a month after ch.69 the swan family's Christmas.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 87: Merry Christmas Swan

Emma opens her eyes as the first rays of sun seep through her bedroom window blinds, she glances over to her clock it reads 7:20 am and she sighs a sigh of relieve, the night before she had warned her kids to not even bother trying to wake her to open presents before 7am. And she smiles that they listened, Christmas with 3 kids was tough, she had to put her foot down in some cases, setting a time limit on wake up on Christmas morning was one of them. As if they sensed she was awake, her bedroom door slowly opens, revealing a crazy bedhead 5 year old "She's awake" Jessie says to Emma's unseen sons.

The door opens rest of the way to reveal all 3 kids, the boys where in red and green plaid pajama pants with long sleeve grey shirts, and Jessie was wearing footie pajamas that read I'm too cute to be on the naughty list. She felt bad at times shopping for Henry and Jeremy as if they were twins, often getting similar, if not the same clothes. Suddenly all three kids come running to her bed yelling "Merry Christmas mom!"

Emma gives each kid a hug and kisses "Merry Christmas guys" the kids look anxious and had so? Kind of looks on their faces, Emma giggles and shakes her head "While, I use the bathroom, you guys go get your stockings" all three jump off her bed to head downstairs "I mean it, just your stockings." She hears distant "ok mom"s from them, she can't help but laugh, those three defiantly made Christmas a great day, their excitement made the craziness of the holiday worth it.

A couple minutes later Emma makes her way down the stairs, her three kids sitting on the couch going through the goodies that are in their stockings. Jessie spots Emma and picks something up and runs to her "Mommy look" she practically jumps into Emma arms.

Jessie shows her a beanie baby sock monkey that was striped with 2 different shades of purple. Emma smiles at her "That's awesome sweetie. What else you get?"

Emma sets her daughter back down on the floor, and she runs to her spot, and Emma sits down on the couch next to Jessie "I got da monkey, crayons, a mator book, and" she starts holding up a candy cane filled with Reese cups "and Reese cups mommy."

"Great stocking Jess" Emma says giving the girls arm a rub. "What about you boys?" Emma asked.

"We got Pokémon cards…" started Henry.

"These Mario cart figures…" continued Jeremy, both boys got one, each there favorite character. "and I got this small Spiderman Lego."

"And mine is batman, mom" Henry says showing her his Lego.

Then the family goes to their gifts. All three kids get a 3DS and a couple games that go with them. Henry and Jeremy both get their own sets of the Harry Potter series, while Henry receives a few comic books, a few Lego sets, the Tim Burton Batman DVD/Blu-ray set, a batman sweatshirt, and a few other clothes. Jeremy got a Lego encyclopedia, some art supplies (he had really gotten into drawing lately), the Jurassic Park DVD/Blu-ray set, a jack skellington sweatshirt, and some other clothes. Jessie got some learning to read books, a new outfit for her build-a-bear, a dory stuffed animal and a few other finding dory stuff, and some clothes for herself. Then there was Emma, she didn't expect much, honestly if her kids where happy she was too, but her friends always made sure she got some nice stuff. She got a couple of new shirts (one her signature plaid), a new beanie hat, a copy of the new Nicholas Sparks book, and of course a few special home made things from the kids. Her favorite was in a frame, at the top was a poem about a child's finger prints, and the bottom half of the paper was a hand print from each of her kids, the hand print in their favorite color, it brought tears to her eyes.

After they finished and cleaned up, Emma went to make them breakfast, she had found molds to shape her pancakes into Christmas shapes. As she got going her phone alerted her of a text, she looks and sees it is from Killian, so she opens it. _Merry Christmas Swan and good morning! Is it still ok for me to come over around noon?_

She smiles at the text, and then she hears laughter from the living room where the kids are watching _Home Alone._ _Good morning and Merry Christams:) Yep noon sharp, and don't forget pajamas are mandatory in the Swan house today._

 _Yes Swan, I plan to adhere to your traditions._

 _Adhere? Really? Lol_

 _Sorry love, I mean I will follow the tradition._

 _I know what it means you dork; just you don't see that word used often._ She sends the text, and then gets the next group of pancakes going.

 _What can I say you're dating a dork with a old soul Swan._

 _And I love you for it._

 _And I you. Did you get nice gifts from the kiddos?_

 _Yes. I will show you later. Now I need to back to making breakfast. Love you, see you later._

 _Love you too swan._

Emma smiles and sets down her phone, chuckling as the kids laugh at the movie. Emma was excited to spend her first Christmas with Killian, but she explained she wanted the morning just her and the kids and being the great guy he was he was good with it. She did feel bad he would be alone that morning, so she offered to buy him stuff to open that morning, so it was a surprise. He accepted the offer, but wouldn't allow her to pay; he gave her a list of ideas, and some money. So she bought and wrapped the gifts, adding a couple of her own from her and the kids, and put them under his tree for this morning. As she finished up the pancakes and was about to call the kids in she got another text. _Very sneaky Swan, but thank you. It was nice to have surprises to open this morning. See you later._ She sets her phone back down "Come and get it kiddos" she say loudly for them to hear. They all make their plates and head back into the living room to finish the movie. Emma truly loved times and days like this with them, they were the first to ever get past her emotional walls, they never closed where they were concerned.

Once noon was approaching the Swan family was getting their second wind for the day. They had all taken naps since all were tired from the excitement of the morning, and gifts where placed under the tree to be on display, although the kids got the ok to get out their DSes to charge so they can play them, and Killian could help show them how to use them, since he was the one who told them how great they were. When Killian gets there he comes in with a big bag of gifts for them in hand. In his other hand is a dish of lasagna he insisted on bringing along with a bowl of salad, his argument was she took care of Thanksgiving it was only fair he took care of dinner today, her only job was rolls. He came in, they exchange gifts, and he showed them how to work the DS, and then watched a movie. By four Emma and Killian head to the kitchen to warm up dinner and set the table, "So Swan what did you guys do last night?"

"Umm…" she starts as she gets the plates out of the cabinet "we went and saw that new Disney movie Moana, then we came home, I made appetizers for dinner and we watched movies. What did you end up doing?"

"I went to my friend Robin's. He and his wife Regina had a party last night, like us they don't have much family either, so they invite close friends, do a secret Santa type thing, it was fun. Would have been better if you were there" he says with a smirk. Before Emma could say anything he continues "But I get it love, Henry, Jessie and Jeremy come first and you guys have your own traditions."

"Traditions I hope to include you in some day" she gives him a smile and a kiss.

"I would like that to Emma" giving her a kiss back.

Dinner goes well; everyone enjoys Kilian's lasagna, the boys even having seconds. They talk about plans for the rest of winter break, how their movie was the night before, and all kinds of stuff. Then they decide to do dessert "Before dessert Emma, I have something to say" Killian gets up, and walks over to Emma and gets down on one knee, and pulls out a black velvet box, Emma gasps raising her hands to cover her mouth in shock "Emma I know we've only dated seven months now, but you and your kids have brought so much joy into my life…"

"Killian…"

"Emma please…" he chuckles "You and your kids have brought me so much joy. I have to admit this, having a family, was nothing I ever considered. But then I met you, this amazing woman with three kids she's crazy about. I knew if I liked you, kids where something I had to get used too. I quickly found out though, I didn't have to get used to it; I quickly saw why you loved them so much. You four are a family, a family I would love to call mine as well…" he takes the ring out of the box, and holds it as though he was placing it on her finger "so Emma will do me the great honor and marry me?"

"Killian… I…" and she looks to her kids.

"They already gave their blessings Emma" he says with a smile.

"You did?" she asked them.

"Yep" Jeremy answers.

"Mom, a couple weeks ago, when he watched us after school because you needed to stay late at work… he asked us then" Henry tells her.

"And we said yes. Mom we know you love him, and he loves all of us."

"You two are sure about this?"

"Yes mom" they both answer.

She then looks to her daughter, who gets up and climbs into her lap "What about you sweetie?" she says rubbing her arm, as the boys come to her too, and she gives each of their hands a quick squeeze, loving that they were involved with this.

"I like him too mommy. He loves us all."

"Well Emma what do you say?"

Her kids then coursed with "Yeah mom?"

"Yes" she says with a mix of a cry and a laugh "Yes I will marry you." And the couple, get up and hug, and kiss a few times, causing the kids to cover their eyes. They quickly rebound and joined the hug when invited in. They were going to be a family, they were getting a dad. Later that night when the excitement had calmed down, and they relaxed and enjoyed time just them, the kids were taken to bed and tucked in. Now the couple is sitting alone in the living room Emma admiring the ring "Its beautiful Killian."

"It was my mom's" he said looking at it "before she died she asked that I or Liam, whoever got married first gave it to our wife. That way she was a part of it" he says with a sad smile.

"Think she would approve of me? A woman with three kids?"

"Are you kidding, they would be spoiled rotten by her, Jessie especially. We didn't have much; you could see she wanted to give us more. As for you, she would love you, your so much like her, when you love you love strong, a fierce momma bear."

"Thank you Killian" she gives him a kiss "It was already such a amazing day, now this will be a Christmas to remember for the rest of our lives." They sit and watch the snow fall out the window, sitting in silence for a while and she says quietly "Merry Christmas Killian" and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Swan" and kissed her forehead.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this holiday fluff, turned a little bit more CS then initially planned, but hey it happens. Hope you all also enjoy this series, because I love this family. And plan on continuing their story. Until next time…**


	88. Chapter 88

**This one-shot is part of the open adoption series (ch.34 37 and 58) it is set about 2 years after ch.58, the twins have been born and named Hunter and Harlow and they are currently about 19 months, Henry is 10 and Hayley is 5. The two families getting together for Christmas Eve. And thank you Moma bear Emma Swan for helping me decide on the twins names.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 88: Family Christmas

Today was Christmas Eve, a day that growing up Emma dreaded, but now as a mom she loved. The craziness and excitement from her kids made it all worth it, although her 2 youngest didn't really get what was going on, but seeing their big sister excited made them excited. It was also a guaranteed day with her oldest son Henry, who she placed for open adoption, he was adopted by Regina and Robin, and she and Regina had become great friends earning her more time with Henry. Since Henry's first Christmas it had been decided that Emma got time on Christmas Eve, and Robin and Regina got all day Christmas with him to themselves. Emma was finishing up bringing down gifts for their guests, Regina and Henry would be there soon, and Robin would join later, he was helping his friend John do something. She looks up and sees her younger son stomp towards her, holding out is arms "Mama" he says with a goofy grin.

"Hey bubba" she says pulling her son into a light hug "what are you up too Hunter?" she asked.

"Hide from R'low" he says.

She chuckles "Hiding from Harlow? Why?"

"Me want play truck, girls play mama."

And then Graham walks in, and chuckles "Are your sisters trying to make you play and you don't want too Hunter?"

Hunter, who is a mini Graham, nods his head "Me no play wit dem."

"It's ok Hunter, Henry will be here soon. You stay with daddy and mama will talk to sissies, ok?" Emma asked her son who was cuddled into her lap.

"Ok mama" and he got up, and went to Graham.

Emma walks into the other room where the girls where playing with dolls, she smiles at how good Hayley was with Harlow, it reminded her of when that was Henry and Hayley, and he was now with the twins. Emma was proud of how far Henry had come with the twins since they announced the twins, he now proudly declared himself their big brother, and all 3 of them adored Henry. Emma steps in "Hey girls" and both turn to see her with smiles.

"Mama" says Harlow as she toddles over, doll in hand.

Emma picks her up, gives her a kiss, and then places her on her hip "Hayley can you come here a second sweetie?" Emma asked as she sat on the couch, placing Harlow on her lap.

"What's wrong mommy?" Hayley asks.

"Sweetie where you trying to make Hunter play with you, when he was trying to play with his trucks?"

"I was just trying to be nice, you said to inclu… inc…"

"Include him?"

"Yeah, that's all."

"And that's very nice Hayley" Emma says pulling her in for a hug. "But if he's playing something else, and he says no don't force him ok?"

Hayley looks down sadly "Ok, I'm sorry mommy."

Emma could tell Hayley meant it "I know sweetie, just remember next time" she sets Harlow back on the floor to let her play, and pulls Hayley in for another hug "now go play, Aunt Regina and Henry will be here soon."

Hayley gives her cheek a kiss "ok mommy."

Emma walks back towards the family room, but gets stopped in the kitchen where she finds Graham and Hunter sharing a cookie. Emma raises a eyebrow "What's going on in here?"

Graham looking like a kid being caught with his hand in the cookie jar, joking says "It was Hunter" he points to his son on his hip.

Emma laughs "Really, blaming the toddler daddy?" taking Hunter into her arms, while he finished his bit of cookie.

"Yep, he is more likely to be given a fair trial" and pops the rest of his piece in his mouth.

Emma looks at her son on her hip "Is daddy being silly?" and bops him on the nose, and he nods.

"Trader" Graham says ruffling his son hair, earning a laugh from Emma.

About 20 minutes later there is a knock at the door indicating Regina and Henry where there, Emma and the kids answered the door "Hey you two come in" Emma says trying to keep the kids back as they entered the house.

Regina and Henry are quickly bombarded with hellos and hugs from the little ones earning laughs. And Henry turns to Emma "Hi Emma" he says wrapping his arms around her waist, bury his face into her stomach "Merry Christmas."

"You to kid" she looks at Regina who has Harlow on her hip, and Hunter and Hayley both attached to a leg. Emma laughs, gives Henry's chest a rub and goes over to Regina for a hug "Merry Christmas" and grabs the kids from her legs.

"You to Emma" once Emma has Hunter on her hip and Hayley on her arm "Thank you" giving Emma a grateful smile. "So where's Graham?" Regina asks.

"Oh just upstairs, time got away from him, and he needed a shower" and they start for the family room with the tree "We didn't realize we were supposed to get that much snow. He went outside to get something from his jeep, and realized he needed to shovel it."

"I know, same thing with Robin, he started late for John. But he said go ahead and get started with gifts, he doesn't want to make the kids wait on him" she says smiling, as they set the kids down, and Henry adding their gifts to the tree, then pulled out his elf hat.

"That's nice of him" Emma watches as the kids play, again she proud how good Henry is with his sisters and brother. "So how are things going with the whole adoption thing?" she asked quietly.

Regina smiles, she and Robin decided to adopt again, but where going for a older child this time, hoping one near Henry's age, and started the process over the summer. "We think we meet the right kid, we are taking Henry in a couple days to meet him. His name is Owen, and he's ten like Henry."

"That's awesome Regina" Emma says taking the woman's hand "Does Henry know yet?"

"No, we've talked to him about adopting again, but we haven't told him about Owen yet."

"How did he take it?" Emma asked worried about her sons' reaction, remembering how he was about the announcement of the twins.

"Alright I think, he seemed happier about it when we told him a older child, not a baby" Regina says "I just hope he sees Owen as a brother, as he sees them" looking at Emma's three kids "as his brother and sisters."

"Henry has a big heart Regina, I'm sure he will. I get it though I was so worried both times telling him I was pregnant. Worried he would hate me for having more kids, when I didn't keep him."

"He loves you Emma" Regina says simply.

"I know he does, and I knew then too. But I'm still his mom; I worry, just like you."

The women's attention is sudden broken when they hear shrieks of laughter, they look to find the kids dog piled on Henry. Henry's laughing "Someone help me" as he continues to laugh.

Emma is about to get up when Graham comes in "I will save you Henry" his fist on his waist like a superhero making all four kids laugh even more. Graham manages to get all three off of Henry "Hurry bud, I got them" and he peppers all three faces with kisses.

Henry gets up "Thanks Graham" and goes to the couch sitting in the safety of between his moms. Cuddling into Emma's side, he always enjoyed her warm hugs.

Graham lets the kids go and Hunter goes towards Emma and Henry, and wants up onto Emma's lap. "Eny play?" he asks, he still couldn't master Henry's name.

Emma picks him up to cuddle with them "Presents soon bubba, wait a little bit?"

"Ok mama" he leans to Henry and wraps his arms around him "Wuv you Eny."

Regina, who now had Hayley in her lap and Emma couldn't help but aww, even Graham thought it was cute.

Henry wraps his arms around Hunter "Love you too Hunter" and they go back to cuddles with Emma.

Not wanting to be left out Harlow gets up from Grahams lap, and moves over to her mom and brothers "Me wuv Heny too" holding her arms out to Emma.

"Of course baby come on" Emma says with a laugh, taking her arm from around Henry to help her up, but it goes right back after, and Harlow sits on both Emma and Henry's lap.

Regina looks to Hayley "You can join in if you want sweetie, I won't mind."

Hayley smiles up to her "I'm good here Auntie Gina, I cuddle them all the time" and wraps her arms around Regina. Emma looks to her daughter and Regina and can't help but smile, loving that the kids loved their brother's adoptive mom.

The group sat and talked for a little bit, the kids eventually moved back to the floor and they played candyland, Henry and Harlow where a team and Hayley and Hunter the other team. Regina receives a text from Robin saying he was on his way. So they start opening gifts, Henry as usual playing 'Santa' passing out gifts. Everyone getting gifts from one another, they received everything from books, clothes, toys, and the adult's household essentials. They were having a good time, next was time to eat. This year they decided on appetizers both families pitching in.

They were having a great night, then Henry gets up saying he needed to go use the bathroom, Robin was using the downstairs one, so he went upstairs. When 15 minutes pass Emma volunteers to go check on him. She heads up and sees the bathroom door open so she heads to his room. Emma sees him laying down on his bed, she walks up and knocks on the door frame "Hey kid you ok?" and goes and sits on his bed, giving his leg a rub.

"Yeah" and he sits up "just needed to get away a couple minutes."

Emma nods her head "I get it. This unique family can be a bit much."

"I guess" Henry says fiddling with his hands.

"You sure you're ok Henry?"

"Don't worry mo… I mean Emma" he almost slipped; it had been a while since he slipped.

Emma noticed Henry felt worried about it "It's ok kid" putting her hand to the back of his neck to comfort him. "Do you remember, even before Hayley was born, you would slip and call me mom?"

"I did?"

"Yep, a couple times even in front of your mom."

"Was she mad?"

Emma smiled; he always tried to make sure he didn't hurt her. "I don't think so. I think she knew at that time, referring to me as your birth mom was probably confusing for you" she took her hand off his neck, and moved to sit next to him, and they both laying down, Emma using her arm to support her head a little more. "That was something we talked about when I was pregnant with you, we both knew it was a possibility it would get confusing, having me around."

"I'm glad you are around though Emma" he turns to lay on his side so he was looking at her "I like having all this family who loves me."

Emma could feel tears building up and she turns to face her son as well, not caring if he sees the tears, because they were coming from her love for him. "You have no idea how happy that makes me Henry" she brings her hand to his cheek. "That's everything I wanted for you, and couldn't give you."

"I do love my parents Emma, but I hope you know you would have been enough. I love Graham, and my sisters and brother, and I have a great life, but you would have been plenty too" he raised his hand to hers on his cheek and grabbed a hold of it, and laid their hands between them.

Emma really couldn't help the tears now; she leans forward and kisses his forehead. "How can you be so wise?"

Henry shrugs his shoulders "Just am I guess" he says with a smile.

Before Emma could reply her phone beeps indicating she received a text, she takes out her phone, it was from Graham _Everything ok up there babe?_

Emma smiles _Yeah, he needed some time, be down soon._

 _Take your time, we were just getting worried._

 _Thanks:)_ She looks to Henry "I guess we are missed downstairs Henry."

She goes to get up, and Henry puts his hand on her arm to stop her "Can we stay here a few more minutes. It's nice just us, like when I was little."

"How can I say no to that" and Emma pulls Henry close to her, just holding him. "I love you kid."

"I love you too Emma" and cuddles in closer.

After the promised few minutes was up the two headed downstairs again, they enjoyed several rounds of pie face, one of Hayley's presents, many laughs where had, and embarrassing videos taken. Before they knew it, it was time for the kids to head to bed, so Santa could stop by. Henry said goodbye to Graham and the kids, the kids where bummed but where happy to hear that in a week he would be there for the weekend. Emma said her goodbyes to Robin and Regina and they took their gifts out to the car while Henry and Emma said good night.

Emma gets down to his level, making sure he was all bundled up to go out "Ok Henry" she gives him a smile "Merry Christmas Henry, you have a great day tomorrow ok, and I will see you in a week."

Henry launches forward for a hug, laying his head on her shoulder closing his eyes "Merry Christmas Emma" and he stands back up "Do you think I can call in the morning?"

"If your mom is ok with it, sure" Emma looks out the window by the door and sees his parents are ready to go "I love you kiddo" and kisses his cheek, walking him to the door, holding his hand.

"Love you too Emma" and he gets to the car and they head off.

Emma waits till they are out of view, and closes the door, and heads up to help put her kids to bed. As she walked up she couldn't help but think, this day had been so much better in the last 10 years, but always bittersweet when Henry left with his parents. As much as she still stands by her decision with Henry, holidays made her second guess it, but in the end she knew he had better holiday memories because it was a family Christmas, full of love and laughter with everyone he loves, and who loves him, and that's all she hoped for, for her baby boy all those years ago.

 **Finally got to introduce Emma and Grahams twins, and yes I decided to go the corny route and have all the kids names start with H. In case anyone was wondering about the kids, Henry is still the Henry we see in season 1 (except he has Emma's green eyes), although his dad in this universe looks like Neal, his dad isn't the Neal like in the show, he's a fling who up and left Emma. Hayley is a mini Emma with blonde hair and green eyes. Hunter is a mini Graham with light brown hair and blue eyes (Grahams eyes are blue right, that's how they look to me) and Harlow is a mix of her parents blonde hair like Emma, but a little darker and blue eyes like Graham. Hope you still all enjoy this series, because it's my other favorite to write in, and want to visit them again. Until next time…**


	89. Chapter 89

**First of all I would like to wish all you readers Happy Holidays, hope you enjoy the time with your family and friends.**

 **This one-shot is a holiday sequel to ch.81, where little miss Lexi is 2ish and Henry is 15 or 16, I was asked about having some interaction with a grandparent in a holiday fic, so thought some Lexi and grandma Snow would be cute.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 89: Christmas cookies with Grandma

Emma was standing in her kitchen getting things together, it was a few days before Christmas and she and her mom where baking some cookies. Her little brother Neal was getting over the stomach flu that had been going around the last 10 days in Storybrooke, so he and her dad where staying home. Her husband Killian was working on his boat, so it was going to be Emma, Lexi and Snow baking the cookies. Henry might come help but he was currently into some video game, and rather play that then bake, but who could blame him. She wasn't sure how long Lexi would last, being only 2 years old her attention span wasn't much. Suddenly she hears some shuffling from the living room "Mama help" came from her daughter as she turned the corner, she was failing in putting on her apron that her grandma gave her.

Emma chuckles, goes over to her daughter and squats to her level "Let me help you princess" and she fixes the apron that reads future chef, and ties it.

"Me no pwincess, me pirate pwincess mama" she says matter-a-factly.

"How silly of me Lexi, yes our little pirate princess" and Emma picks her up and places her on her hip, as she finishes getting things ready.

Henry out of nowhere enters the kitchen "Hey mom, do we have like pizza bagels or pizza rolls I can make and take up with me?"

"Kid didn't you have breakfast like a hour ago?" Emma asked with a questioning look.

He shrugs "Yeah so?"

Emma shakes her head and laughs "You are just really becoming a teenager is all kid" she says as she walks up to him, and places a hand on his cheek. "There are pizza bagels in the freezer" Henry walks away to the freezer "just don't let your grandma see, she hates I feed you two that stuff" Emma says as she bops her daughter on the nose which gets a laugh from Lexi.

"I know mom" he says putting his snack in the oven. He walks over to his mom and sister "What are doing today Lexi?" he asked as he went into Emma's side, for a hug. Even though he was a teenager he still loved hugs from his mom.

"Cookies" she cheered.

"Making or eating?" Emma asked, testing her mini me.

Lexi taps her chin thinking, then smiled at her mom "Both" she declared.

"Ah oh mom, you have a little cookie monster there" he says tickling his sister.

Emma chuckles at her kids, she can't help but love moments like this with them "My little cookie monster" Emma says leaning her head to her daughters and gives her a kiss. "Sure you don't want to help kid?"

The timer for his pizza bagels goes off "Love to mom, but can't. I want to beat this game on vacation, since I actually don't have any homework for Christmas break for once" and starts to head back to his room. "But if you need any help mom, just yell."

"Ok kid" and looks back to her daughter "Promise me you will stay my little girl forever and won't grow up Lexi" holding her pinky out to her.

"Pwomise mama" she tries to hold out her pinky back to Emma.

"If only you could keep that promise baby" she says more to herself then Lexi, as Lexi plays with Emma's _mommy_ necklace, and kisses her forehead.

Emma then hears her front door open up, meaning her mom was here "Emma?!" she yells.

"In the kitchen mom" she answers as she moved to the counter, Lexi still on her hip.

Mary Margaret enters the kitchen "There are my girls" she looks around "where's Henry?" she asks as she sets her stuff on the table, then walks over to Emma and Lexi giving them a hug and kiss.

"Upstairs playing a game" as she sets Lexi down to sit on the counter.

"You're not going to have him help us?"

"Nope, he wants to finish the game while he's on break. Besides mom, he works so hard in school, he deserves to just… enjoy himself."

"You're right he does work hard" and unpacks the rest of her supplies "Guess just me and my girls then" MM says with a smile. She sees Lexi wearing her apron she bought her "Well look at you sweetie, ready to bake?"

"Yes gammy" Lexi says with a adorable smile "and mama too?"

"Of course baby" Emma says, she walks over to the radio to turn on some Christmas music to listen too as they make the cookies. When she turns on the radio the Nsync Christmas song comes on "Oh I love this song."

MM just shakes her head as Emma dances to the song "Your mama is silly Lexi" she whispers to her granddaughter.

Lexi giggles "Mama silly" she says pointing at Emma.

Emma fakes shock at her daughter, and goes and swoops her daughter off the counter, and starts to tickle her "You little traitor, you're supposed to be on mamas side" and continues to tickle her.

"Mama" Lexi sequels.

Emma stops her tickle attack on Lexi, and sits her back on the counter and turns to her mom "So what's the plan mom?"

"Well I figured some cut-out cookies and chocolate chip" she answers.

"Alright let's gets started.

So the women get to work making the dough for the cookies, allowing Lexi to help where she can. Lexi's favorite part was using the cookie cutters to cut the shapes. They made snowmen, Santa's face, trees and stockings, and then baked them. While those baked they got the chocolate chip dough started. Actually more like Mary Margaret did, while Emma and Lexi danced and sang along to the Christmas music. But Mary Margaret didn't mind, she loved watching her daughter and granddaughter together, seeing Emma have a second chance at being a mom, like she had with Neal. She knew from watching Emma with Henry she had become a great mom, but she often doubted herself, with Lexi though it was different sure she was nervous, didn't want to mess up but she was a lot more confident. She found in seeing this that she and Emma where more alike than either knew. They took out the cut-outs of the oven to cool and started the chocolate chip, will those baked, they decided to have lunch.

Emma walks over to the steps to the steps and yells up "Want lunch kid?"

"I'm good mom, thanks" he answers.

Emma somehow heard the reply over the sounds of his game; she shakes her head as she goes back into the kitchen. "Guess it just us."

"Emma, if you want him to come down just tell him. You're the mother here" MM says, as Emma got together some cheese and crackers and grapes for Lexi.

Emma walks over to her daughter, who was already in her highchair waiting, and gives her the plate. "I know that mom" she says as she grabs their sandwiches. "It's not that, it's just that it's really starting to kick in he's a teenager now. Having Lexi is making me…"

"Second guess not raising him?" she asks.

Emma smiles sadly "Yeah, I missed ten years with him mom, now he's sixteen, in two years he graduates high school, and most likely leave for college" tears start up in Emma's eyes.

"Mama no cry" Lexi says holding her hand out for Emma.

Emma turns to her daughter "I'm sorry sweetie" taking her little hand into hers and gives it a kiss "Mama's ok" then she turns back to her mom "Sorry mom."

"Emma, sweetie, I understand, and it's ok to feel this way, you don't have to be sorry ok?" Emma nods her head "Ok so let's eat and finish these cookies up."

The women check the cookies; they were cool and ready to be decorated. Emma took one of each shape for Lexi to decorate in whatever crazy, toddler like way she chooses. While the two of them decorate the others, Henry even came down and helped decorate some.

When she and MM are done she goes to her daughter with the icing and lets her go to work. Emma is pleasantly surprised; there thankfully there weren't any big globs of frosting on any of them. Other than the shape you really can't really tell what they are supposed to be, but she loves them, they were so Lexi like. "Ok sweetie for all your hard work, which of your cookies you want to eat?"

"No eat" she says shaking her head side to side.

"Why not sweetie?" MM asks her granddaughter.

"Cause, one for daddy, Heny, gampy, and Neal."

"That's really sweet sweetheart" MM says "one for each of your favorite guys?"

"Yep" she grins proudly.

The next few days leading to Christmas go by fast, Emma is busy finishing up wrapping gifts and keeping her kiddos busy, and making sure Henry doesn't spend the whole day in front of the TV playing his video game. Before they knew it, it was time to head to David and Mary Margaret's loft for Christmas dinner, so Emma, Killian and Lexi head on over, Henry had went over to Regina's after gifts with Emma, and would meet them there. They have a great day, open gifts, and watch a special or two, then dinner. After the girls were ready to share the cookies they made, the guys where all about to grab for "Hold on there guys, Lexi made special one's for you" Emma says with a smile, and places the plate with Lexi's cookies on it on the table.

"Wow, little love, those look great" Killian says.

"Yeah kiddo, which one is mine?" David asks.

Emma throws Henry a look "Um… yeah which is mine?" he asks, throwing his mom a look back.

Lexi giggles "I don't know."

"She just wanted her favorite guys to have them" MM chimes in as Emma places Lexi in her lap. "Did you have fun making them with grandma sweetie?"

Lexi nods her head "Yes gammy."

"Well I guess making cookies with grandma is a new tradition" Emma smiles at Mary Margaret, knowing how happy it would make her mom.

 **Ok everyone last one till after Christmas; think I will do a couple new years ones, then back to regular stories and requests. Again hope you all have great holidays with your family and friends. Until next time…**


	90. Chapter 90

**Hello everyone hope everyone enjoyed or is enjoying their holiday. I had a good Christmas, Santa did a good job this year, got what I asked for and a few nice surprises as well.**

 **This one-shot is a sequel to chapter 70. This one-shot is based 5 weeks later; Emma is heavily pregnant with her and Neal's twins and is on bed rest. Neal had to run out, leaving little Henry to "take care" of his mommy on New Year's Eve.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 90: to a New Year and new beginnings

Emma has been sitting on the couch yet again all day; she had gone the week before for her 8 month checkup and was placed on bed rest. To say she hated it would be a understatement, sure she enjoyed her time with Henry since before they knew it two more little boys would be living there, no more just Henry and mommy time like they have had. Being now 33 weeks pregnant with twins was proving to be tough on the young mom, but she did her best to enjoy this bonding time with the twins. Although she was young, she knew not to take this time for granted. She didn't with Henry either, at one of the few good houses she stayed at, when she was 13 there was also a girl who was 17 who was about to age out, who was pregnant when Emma got there, and a few days later had her baby. She didn't come back with the baby; she explained to Emma that she could not be a mom, that she was giving her daughter her best chance, and she told her how much it hurt, how she hated herself, she didn't allow herself to bond and appreciate the time with her daughter, and she now had nothing to hold onto. That day Emma vowed to herself and her foster sister, that if and when she ever had kids she would appreciate that time no matter what.

Emma is suddenly taken from her thoughts by a shake to her arm from Henry "Mommy need more to drink?" Neal had left about 5 minutes ago to go to the grocery store, since Emma had accidently had eaten some of the appetizers he bought for dinner, during one of her cravings. Leaving Henry to 'take care of mommy,' Neal had brought into the living room a few toys so Henry could help. Henry loved being able to help his mommy.

"Its ok buddy, mommy can get it" Emma said taking her feet up off the coffee table to stand.

"No mommy, dad said to take care of you" he said trying to stop her. "I can get it" he said determinedly. He took her cup; she thankfully had gotten a plastic cup earlier.

Emma will have to smack Neal when he gets home. He often forgets when you give Henry a job, especially a job for mommy; he took it very seriously like right now. Emma throws her hands up in surrender "Alright if you insist buddy."

Henry walks into the kitchen, and grabs his little stool that allowed him to reach the counter. He drags it over, and climbs up to set the cup up on the counter. Then goes to fridge, thankfully Emma's drink is in reach for him, and takes it back to the cup and carefully pours his mom more drink. And puts it back into the fridge, he carefully takes the cup back to his mom. "Here mommy, here's your juice" he says proudly.

Emma smiles proudly at him "Thank you Henry."

He smiles at Emma, then goes and grabs a juice box from the fridge. "Mommy, can I have juice too?" he asks as he went back to the living room and climbs up on the couch.

"Yeah Henry you can. Thank you for the juice bud."

"Sure mommy" and tried to put the straw into the box. Emma watched him struggle for a moment, but he got it. Have a couple sips he sets it onto the coffee table. He turns a grabs the blanket off the back of the couch and tries to cover Emma with it "Mommy, you and my baby brothers need to stay warm too" and leans into her side.

"That's sweet bud" Emma leans and kisses his head. "You're doing such a good job taking care of us."

"Always mommy" he says sweetly, and put his small hand on her stomach. "Are my brothers coming soon?"

Emma chuckles "I know your excited Henry, but we need them to stay in there a little longer" she gives his hand, which is still on her belly, a rub "that's why mommy is home all the time now. So your brothers stay in my belly a few more weeks."

He looks down sadly "Ok" and he feels a couple kicks, which brings a smile to his face again. He moves so he's sitting on her what's available of her lap still, and puts a hand on each side of her belly "Hear that, you need to stay in there longer" he says seriously as they continue to kick, he leans down and kisses her stomach then rubs it. Then moves back to Emma's side, lean as close as he can.

Emma moves the blanket to cover them both up "You're going to be such a good big brother kid" she says rubbing his arm.

He looks up smiling at her "You and dad will be proud right?"

"Of course kid" she gives him a smile "But you want to know something?" he nods his head yes. "We are always proud of you" and she bops his nose, getting a giggle.

Not long after Neal come back home, and made their dinner of appetizers. Brought up a kid friendly movie on Netflix, and about 15 minutes into another movie Henry was out like a light, he somehow managed to rest against Emma, and somewhat on her belly, making his parents laugh. Neal put him to bed, when he got back Emma threw a pillow at him. "Hey what was that for?"

"You just had to tell Henry it was his 'job' to take care of me while you were gone" giving him the mom look.

"So?"

"Neal, how can you forget, if you tell him to take care of me, he takes that seriously."

Neal chuckles "Babe, you're his mommy, of course he does. That's why, I know he is the one person that can stop you in your stubborn tracks" he says with a smirk.

"Smart move Cassidy" she says, and starts to gently rub her belly, she doesn't even notice she's doing it half the time.

They relaxed awhile more, and turned to the New Year's Eve count down. With 5 minutes left Neal gets up and pours them some grape juice to toast with. When it gets close Neal starts "To us, and our growing family. Let this symbolize not only a new year but also to new beginnings. Soon we will have our two new little boys, so this year will be the start of our crazy new lives Emma. And I can't wait to have this adventure with you. Three boys five and under, we are nuts" they both laugh, then from the TV 3…2…1 and they kiss "Happy New Year's Emma" and kisses her belly.

"Happy New Year's Neil" and all four hands rest on her belly, feeling the excited kicks of their boys, as if to say Happy New Year.

 **Hope you guys liked it. I hope to after New Years to do a chapter where we meet their twin boys, Ryan and Ryder. I hope to do a couple more New Year's chapters, and then back to request and other stuff. Before I go guys go check out Moma bear Emma Swan's new story** _ **A Christmas twist of fate**_ **, it has all kinds of swanbeliever feels. Until next time…**


	91. Chapter 91

**This one-shot is a sequel to ch.43. Emma is staying home with her son and brother on New Year's Eve, while her parents go to the town's party.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 91: New Year's with her boys

Emma's parents had left about 10 minutes ago to go to the town's annual New Year's Eve party. Her dad being sheriff was expected to go, so David and Mary Margaret where going. And Emma offered to stay home with her brother and son for the night. If Emma was completely honest she didn't mind, she was over the whole going out for New Year's thing, she did that when she was younger, and a couple times when Henry was small, but now she rather stay home in her pajamas, have a movie marathon, and just be with her son, and brother, her boys.

Emma and the boys decided on ordering pizza for dinner (no surprise to Emma, them being two 10 year old boys), some movie marathon, and the boys wanted to build a big fort to chill in for the night. They were staying in her and Henry's basement apartment for the night, which had plenty of room for their pillow/blanket fort. As they waited for the pizza they built the fort, Emma stood back a moment proudly watching them, Emma had started forts with them when they were 2 years old. Now they were becoming masters at it, the first ever fort when they were two, Emma built a fort in the family living room during a snow storm, and it was so cold out, and the boys absolutely loved it. Then ever since loved the opportunity to build one themselves. "Wow you guys this looks awesome, I think it will do for the night" she said proudly to her son and brother.

L.J. looks at the fort "Is there anything else we should add to it Emma?"

Emma taps her chin with her finger thinking "Well if we are spending the night in there, I think we need a comfortable floor. How about you guys go get your sleeping bags, I will get mine and we lay them down, that should make it nice and comfortable. What do you guys think?"

Both boys yelled "Yeah" and ran to get the sleeping bags.

Emma shakes her head and laughs; this could be a interesting night she thinks to herself, as she gets her sleeping bag out. As she walks out of her room, Henry is also coming out of his "Got it ok kid?"

"Yep" and he goes and lays out his sleeping bag, and comes back out "Thanks mom for letting us make the fort tonight is going to be epic."

Epic, was her kids new favorite word, it drove her nuts, but she knew it could be a lot worse, at least it wasn't a swear word. "How could I say no to a fort kid? Its our thing right?" she asked handing him her sleeping bag, which he took into the fort to lay it down as well. "How is it feeling in there?"

"Awesome, nice and soft" he says with his beaming 100 watt smile.

Then L.J. came through the door from upstairs, with his sleeping bag, pillow and blanket. "Ok got it Em, will mom and dad be ok with me sleeping down here tonight?"

Emma gives him a 'Really?' look "Why wouldn't they be bud, your safe here with me, and what would the point of me taking care of you tonight be then, if you didn't?" she asked pulling her brother to her side.

L.J. shrugs his shoulders "I don't know" he says with a grin, Henry comes over and takes his sleeping bag to lay it out, there was now 3 layers of sleeping bags for them to lay on. "Just don't want mom and dad to be mad that I'm staying down here with you, instead of upstairs I guess."

Emma gives him a reassuring smile "They won't be mad Leo" he knew she was being serious when she used his name. "They know how close you and Henry are…"

"And you too" he adds.

"Yes. They like that you have somewhere you like to go."

Before either can say anything else, Henry calls L.J. into the fort to check it out. "This is so cool in here" he pops is head out and looks at Emma "come look Emma."

Emma walks over and crawls in, feeling the soft comfy feel the 3 sleeping bags provided. She goes to where she would be up against the couch "I think I can spend the night in here. You did great boys" Emma says pulling them in for a hug. Then there is a knock on the door "That must be the pizza" Emma goes and gets it. She brings the pizza in to the boys, "Come and get some" she said.

The boys come out, and express excitement in Emma's dinner choices for them. They eat dinner rapidly, and then Emma sends the boys into the fort and has them relax and play their 3DSes while she cleaned. Before she heads to the fort Emma pops some popcorn and adds as a surprise some m&ms to it as a treat. "What did you guys choose for our marathon?" she asks reentering the fort.

"A whatever marathon" Henry says, getting a confused look from his mom "we decided we can watch whatever so where not tied to anything specific."

"Alrighty then, so what first?"

"You get to choose first Emma" L.J. says.

"Ok um… I didn't get to see that _Secret life of pets_ yet."

"I will go get it" L.J. pops up and runs upstairs.

"You're going to love it mom" Henry says.

L.J. comes running back in "Bud slow down, were not going anywhere" Emma says with a laugh.

He looks sheepish at her "Sorry."

Emma chuckles "Your good kid, Henry you want to start it up."

Henry takes the DVD from L.J. to start it up, while L.J. goes back into the fort. The three make there little beds as they wait for the menu to come. They start the movie, and Emma takes the bowl of popcorn off the couch, and they all dig in, the boys love the addition of candies to it. Henry was right Emma loves it _Secret life of pets._ Next the boys decide on a _Stars Wars_ film, since just earlier that week Carrier Fisher had passed away, both boys where sad about it, they grew up loving the franchise. After the movie was over Emma sent the boys to get ready to lay down, they were both aloud to stay up as late as they can, but had to at least lay down and relax now it was going on 10pm. Once they were both settled, and lying comfortably, they decide on _Toy story_. When the movie ends, it's ten minutes till midnight. Emma couldn't help but smile looking at the boys, L.J. had fallen asleep about 20 minutes ago, but Henry was still hanging in there, but she wasn't sure how much longer. "Doing ok kid?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah" he said sleepily.

"Kid you don't have to stay up, you can go to sleep."

"You can't be awake alone mom" he says.

"I promise I will be fine Henry" he turns over to lay on his side, and she kisses his cheek.

Emma sits and watches as they count down 3…2…1, and all the sudden Emma feels a kiss on her cheek to her left "Happy New Year mom" Henry says with a grin.

Emma pulls him in for a hug "Happy New Year kid" and kisses him back "love you."

He leans more into the hug "Love you mom" he says.

Henry then lays back down, and Emma just smiles at the sight. Yep she much rather do this on New Year's Eve, the only kiss at midnight she wants is from her son.

 **Hope you guys are ok with some more NYE ones. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time…**


	92. Chapter 92

**This one-shot is based under the theory of Graham never dying like in ch.8. This one-shot is based approximately a month or so later (season 1). Graham and Emma are still dating, Graham being Sheriff is expected to attend the town's New Year's Eve party. Emma only accepts his invite because she knows Henry will be there too.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 92: Happy New Year kid

Emma begrudgingly enters town hall with Graham, she hated the idea of spending the evening in the same room as Regina, the only thing keeping her from just leaving is the fact she would get to see Henry. Don't get her wrong she liked Graham, hell maybe even loves him, but that's how much Regina upset her. The fact she used Henry as a pawn in her twisted game against her. It wasn't Emma's fault Henry was unhappy with Regina, so he looked her up, and begged her to help him. They enter the room, Emma instantly starts scanning the room for Henry, he happens to turn facing the door at the moment, and they spot each other, he gives her a smile and small wave, which Emma returns. She looks him over, he looks ok, and having not seen him in a couple days was tough. He looked adorable though, wearing dark blue jeans, which surprised Emma that Regina would allow that, and he had on a pull over sweater, and you could clearly see the kid's signature plaid shirt underneath. They make their way to their assigned seats at the table. Moments later Henry came trudging over to them, his face lit up by his megawatt smile, the one that Emma loved more than anything. When he gets close Emma holds her arms out "Hey kid" he comes in for a hug, and Emma pulls him down to sit on her lap, still in a hug.

"Hi Emma" he comes out of the hug, but Emma's arms are still around his waist, his around her shoulders. "Hi Graham" he says giving him a small wave.

Graham smiles at the boy "Hello Henry. Doing good?" he asks, know Emma wanted to know.

"Yeah I guess, but missed you guys" he says sadly.

"We missed you too kid" Emma says giving his hair a ruffle.

Henry turns to see Regina glaring at him, then gesturing her hand for him to come. He looks back at Emma "Guess I have to go back now."

"Just listen to her ok kid, maybe you can sneak back after dinner ok?"

He gives her a smile "Ok, thanks Emma" he hugs her again "I will be back guys" he says then heads back towards his adoptive mom.

Emma release the breath she didn't realize she was holding, and she feels a hand take hers, while another rested on her shoulder "See Emma he is ok" and he gives her shoulder a squeeze "he missed you, but he's ok. Don't forget who his mom is Emma, he has your spirit" she turns to look at him, and he smiles.

Emma then squeezes his hand "Your right" she turns towards Henry "I just hate when she purposely keeps him away." Emma continues to watch him for another minute, the poor kid looked so bored, he should be home not here she thought to herself.

"Emma look at me" Graham says, she turns to him. "Please just try to have a little fun for me ok?"

She nods her head "I'll try" she leans in and kisses him.

He gives her another quick kiss "Thank you. I know it's tough with Henry here, and Regina keeping him away but, thank you."

Not much later everyone was asked to take their seats, for dinner. It was your typical banquet meal, chicken, rigatoni, some form of a potato and a under seasoned veggie. Once dinner was over, the music started and guest started to mingle. It gave Henry a chance to come talk to the couple; it lasted about 20 minutes before Regina gave them a death glare and escorted Henry away. At 9pm the couple decides to leave, Graham is on the job in the morning and is ready to leave. As they leave, Emma makes eye contact with Henry and gives him a wave, which he sadly returns.

They make it back to the loft, and change into pajamas and get comfortable. About 45 minutes after they left, a knock comes from the door. Emma goes to the door and opens it, finding Henry crying. Without any hesitation she lets him into the loft and pulls him into a hug, he wraps his arms around her waist; burying his head into her stomach. "Kid what's wrong?" she asks as she manages to get herself down to his level, which is not easy with the grip he has on her.

His arms are still around her as he comes down into her lap on the floor. "Well…when y-you wh-where leav-leaving" he was having a hard time talking with the crying.

"You were talking to those kids" she says softly, as he got control of his tears. Meanwhile Graham joins them.

He uses the back of his hand to whip at the tears "Well there not all that nice" Emma starts wiping at his tears, then wraps her arm around him again, his head on her shoulder now, Grahams arm around her. "After you left they started making fun of me, and wouldn't stop."

Emma starts gently rubbing his arm "Did you tell your mom?"

She feels his head shake no on her shoulder "Any other time I've told her, it didn't make a difference, it only made it worse" he said in a small defeated voice, it killed Emma to hear.

Graham suddenly stands up, and grabs his coat "I will be back soon."

Emma doesn't even get a chance to ask to ask what he is doing, but right now it didn't matter her kid needed her. "Kid let's move to the couch alright?" He nods yes; they get up together and move to the couch, their arms never moving from around each other. Emma grabs the blanket from the back of the couch to cover them "I'm so sorry kid" she says as she starts to gently rock them "you don't deserve this" she pulls him a little closer, resting her cheek against the top of his head.

"Emma?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Please don't make we go back to the party" he says pleadingly.

"You can stay, but you will have to go home" she replies sadly. Emma slowly leans back against the back of the couch, bringing Henry with her, who was snuggled up against her side, and put her feet up on the coffee table. Emma without even realizing it starts running her fingers through his hair, using any method she could to calm him, the crying had stopped but she could sense he was still upset. She would do anything for the kid, her son who somehow so easily got through her walls and into her heart, the little boy she would never shut out again. She taken from thoughts when she feels Henry's arm tighten around her waist "I'm not going anywhere Henry" she says quietly burying her face into his hair.

A half hour after leaving Graham comes back to the loft. Both Emma and Henry look nervous when he comes in, he gives them a smile. He walks over to the coffee table and sits. "Henry you will staying with Emma tonight" both mother and son gives give him confused looks. "I went to see Regina; she didn't even notice yet that Henry left, she just thought he was in the bathroom. I told her it was messed up that she hasn't done or made sure something was done about Henry being picked on. Of course she denies things; I told her that as sheriff and deputy we are keeping him for the night, for safety reasons. She wasn't happy but didn't do anything; she will be here at ten A.M."

Emma tightens her grip on Henry, acknowledging the happiness coming from her son. She smiles at Graham "thank you" she says then turns back to her son.

Graham stands up and kisses her forehead "I will let you guys have some time alone. Goodnight guys, Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year" Emma and Henry answer and he leaves.

Emma leans forward and grabs the TV remote, and found a New Year's Eve countdown show; they still had another hour and a half before midnight, the mother and son stayed quite for most of the night, most just holding on to each other. At about 11:30pm Emma got up and made them some popcorn and got them drinks, as soon as she sat back down Henry was right next to her again. "Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"When you see Graham tomorrow can you tell him thank you. Thank you for standing up for me."

Emma can't help but smile "I can kid. I hope you know if he wasn't here when you came, I would've gone."

"I know. But I like that you were here with me instead" he says sweetly.

"I want you to know something Henry. You are the best kid in the world; you don't deserve what those kids were doing to you. You have been the best thing to happen to me kid, you opened my heart to love Henry, and I can never pay you back for that."

"Just stay" was all he could manage to say.

The mother and son lay down on the couch snuggled up together under the blanket. Emma not long after, can feel Henry's breathing evening out, indicating he was falling asleep. "Happy New Year kid."

Henry is practically asleep "Happy New Year mom."

Emma can't help but smile at the slip, there was a good chance Henry will forget when he wakes up, but this marks a great start to the New Year for her, her and her boy.

 **This one came differently than I thought it would, hope you guys like it. Until next time…**


	93. Chapter 93

**For this one-shot I'm taking a quick break from the NYE stories to acknowledge the death of Carrie Fisher. Its been pretty evident that Henry is a fan of Star Wars, so I think this would be tough for kid.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 93: Remembering Carrie Fisher

Henry comes home from hanging out with Violet; he comes in and sees Emma sitting at the kitchen table looking upset. "Hey mom" he says.

"Oh hey kid" Emma says sadly.

"Is something wrong? Is everyone ok?" Henry asks worriedly.

Emma notices worry in her sons face knowing the worry was for their family. "Our family is fine kid. But I do have some news."

"Ok."

"Ok um…" and she takes his hand "News just broke a little bit ago that Carrie Fisher passed away" she tells him knowing his love of the _Star wars_ franchise.

"But they said she was doing ok the other day" Henry says confused.

"I know kid" she sighs and shrugs her shoulders "she must have been sicker then they knew."

They sat in silence for a while, Henry just sat there thinking. Almost a year ago, another star from his other favorite franchise Harry Potter passed away, Alan Rickman. This was his second pop culture death in less than a year. Emma still was holding his hand, running soothing circles on the back of his hand with her thumb.

"I saw _Star Wars_ the first time when I was seven" Henry started "Ruby brought it over when she was baby-sitting me."

"Your mom let Ruby baby-sit you?" Emma asked.

"Ruby was the last option baby-sitter. If mom couldn't find anyone else Ruby did. She was my favorite though she actually would do stuff with me."

Emma gives him a sad smile "So she showed you _Star Wars_ for the first time?"

"Yeah, one night she rented it, thinking I would like it. And I did, I actually remember thinking I wish my birth mom, you, was as bad ass as Princess Leia."

Emma couldn't help but smile at her son's confession; she didn't have the heart to correct him on swearing. "You weren't too far off huh?"

Henry smiles "You are pretty cool mom" he scoots his chair over closer to her and leans into her side for a hug, she easily wraps her arms around him. "She was my first crush" he says quietly.

"She's at peace now Henry, no more pain" she lovingly kisses the top of his head.

He nods his head, as it rest on his moms shoulder, and they just sit there a few minutes in the quiet like that. "Can we watch _Star Wars_ mom?"

Before he even moves she combs her fingers through his hair "Yeah, we can do that" and kisses his head again. And the rest of the afternoon the mother and son sit and watch the movies, watching the movies of the kid's first crush.

 **I know its short but, didn't want to drag it on longer than necessary. It's been a bad year of deaths in pop culture and music, hope we get cut a break soon. Until next time…**


	94. Chapter 94

**This one-shot is a prequel to ch.84, during one of Emma's times at home with Henry for the holidays, celebrating New Year's Eve together. Henry is 7 in this.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 94:

Emma had been home for 2 weeks now; a break during her deployment, her unit had been overseas for almost 9 months and got sent home for the holidays. And she goes back in a few days. But she was enjoying every minute with her 7 year old son, and he was enjoying every minute with her. Henry had sadly grownup with his mom being in the army, coming and going months, sometimes, years at a time. He hated it, he knew she had a important job, but he missed her so much. For as long as he could remember, he remembers his mom telling him she needed for him to be a brave boy while she was gone, defiantly easier said than done. But he wasn't mad at her for it, he knew if his mom had a choice she would be with him instead. She would be done eventually, and would be home with him always.

It was New Year's Eve, his aunt, uncle, and cousins where at a party at their friends, but Emma wanted to stay home, so Henry wanted to stay with her. She had tucked him a while ago, he woke up, and couldn't fall back to sleep. Henry looks at his clock it was 11:35 pm, so she would be downstairs in the living room still he figures. He heads down the stairs and sees the flickering light coming from the TV, he sees his mom lying down on the couch and her eyes are still open. So he walks over to her "Mommy?"

Emma lifts her head and turns "Hey Henry" she rubs at her eye "why aren't you in bed?"

Emma holds her arm out to him, welcoming him onto the couch "I woke up, but can't go back to sleep."

She adjusts the both of them, so he's in her lap and resting against her "Is something bothering you buddy?" she asks gently.

Henry shrugs "I don't want you to leave again mom."

Emma sighs every visit home, every time she's about to start a deployment they go through this. She absolutely hates leaving him, but it was a part of her job, they only had a couple more years of this. "I know buddy, believe me, I don't want to go either. Do you have any idea how much I miss you?" he shakes his head no "like you wouldn't believe, that's how much. Knowing I have you waiting for me here, makes me better at my job Henry. I make sure things are safe for others; I don't want you or any other kid to lose their parent."

"I help you?"

"Yes, that's also why I have that tattoo on my side. Your little foot and hand print, I think of you every time is see it. It helps me to remember to stay safe, so I can see this face again" she says then attacks him with kisses.

Henry can't help but giggle, when Emma finally stops Henry calms down, leaning into her front again. "Is that why my job is to be brave while you're gone?"

"Yeah kid, knowing you're being brave, also helps me be brave. If my sweet boy can do it, so can I."

Henry gives her a small smile "So I do my job good?"

"So good Henry" she kisses his head. "You're a amazing seven year old kid, you make me so proud." Emma suddenly notices the kid is crying "oh kid" she says and gently starts rocking him, stopping a moment to give him a kiss, and them continues with the rocking. "I'm right here, we still have three days before I leave, and every minute of them I will be with you" she lays another kiss into his hair.

"It's still not fair mommy" damn she thought they were making progress she thinks to herself.

"Believe me I know kid, it really sucks. But I promise you there will be day I won't leave, I will always be home, you will probably get sick of me" she says with a chuckle.

He shakes his head "No I won't" and he buries his face into her neck, holding her tight into a hug. "I just want you home" he says into her neck.

"One day baby boy, one day" she whispers. Emma then lays the two of them back down, making sure they were both covered completely. Emma lying on her side, her back against the back of the couch. Henry is lying on his back but close to her, just loving being close to her. She notices within seconds Henry fighting to keep his eyes open. She starts playing with his hair, trying to loll him back to sleep. It worked within a couple minutes; he instinctly moves even closer to her, she easily wraps her arms around him just wanting to hold him. The quiet moments, while he was asleep was her favorite time with him, when the weight of her leaving wasn't on his mind. It was a time of just them being together. She watches the TV which had been on mute most of the night, and they start counting down from 10, when it hits 0 confetti starts flying in time square, she looks at her son and whispers "Happy New Year baby" and gives him a long light kiss on his cheek, and lowers her head to lay it just above his, and falls asleep within seconds.

 **Came out shorter than I expected, but I was going for a touching conversation between Emma and Henry I hope I succeeded. Until next time…**


	95. Chapter 95

**This one-shot is based in the same universe as ch.1, its set 13 months after ch.71 the Cassidy family New Years Eve. Henry is now 11 Riley is 2 and a half and Emma and Neal had another little girl that they named Skyler who is 7 months old.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 95:

Emma is sitting on the couch not fully paying attention to what is going on around her, her husband and 2 older kids where noisily excited and getting ready for there mini NYE, it would only be the 5 of them but that was ok. With a toddler and infant she wanted a quite night at home. Right now Emma's attention was solely on Skyler, her baby girl, who was currently slumped against her chest asleep, her little chubby hand clenched with a fistful of her mama's shirt. Skyler was such a sweet baby, very calm and patient, loved being held, and attention from her older siblings, and was a mini her like Riley. Emma lightly kisses her head, the baby's thin blonde hair felt so soft against her cheek, she notices Neal sit down next to her "Hey" she says softly giving him a smile.

"Hey" he says back, and watches as Emma very lightly rubs circles on the baby's back "what is with the fistful of your shirt?" he asks quietly.

"Don't know, Henry and Riley did it too though. There must be something comforting about hold on to me."

He smiles at her comment. "They know they are safe in their mama's arms. There is no safer place in their world then there."

"True. I would never let anything happen to them."

"They know. That's why they love you so much" he says then kisses her temple.

Then in came their other 2 kids, "Dad the timer is about to go off."

They were baking brownies, for their dessert tonight was going to be brownie sundaes, and so Neal got up to take the brownies out of the oven. Riley follows him back into the kitchen. While Henry sits down with his mom "Sky asleep?" he asks.

"Yeah" she was still gently rubbing her back "apparently being a baby is tough work" she says jokingly.

"Was I this small mom?" he asked resting his head on her free shoulder.

"You were a little taller and a bit chunkier" she says with a smile.

"Was I the biggest baby?"

"Yep, but not by much, and Riley was the smallest. You know what all three of you have in common though?"

"What?"

"See what Sky is doing?" he looks at her little fist, and nods. "You and Riley did that too."

He chuckles "why?" he asks confused.

Emma shrugs "Not sure, but all you guys like holding my shirt as you slept, even when I just held you."

"Only you, not dad?"

"Yep, you I understand, it was only us" she used a hand to give his knee a squeeze. "But the girls even with dad around, only me."

"What about me?" Neal asked as he walked back into the living room holding a squirmy Riley.

"Nothing babe" Emma answers, meanwhile Riley manages to get out of Neal's arms, and goes to her play kitchen to play, her favorite Christmas present that year.

"How long are you letting her sleep?" Neal asks.

"If she doesn't wake up in about fifteen more minutes, I'll wake her up."

Right then Riley comes stomping over with her toy coffee pot and cup "Coffee mommy?" she asks holding out the cup.

"Sure Riley bear, thank you" she takes the cup.

Riley pours the fake coffee, "There mommy" then she looks at Neal "Daddy?"

"No thanks baby, daddy had enough coffee earlier remember" he says. Riley had woke him up early wanting to play.

"Ok" now it was Henry's turn "Henry coffee?"

"Do you have juice Ri?"

Riley walks back to her kitchen and open the fridge and pulls out a pitcher, and brings him a cup "Here Henry. Juice" and fake pours the juice.

Emma was grateful that Henry was such a good sport when it came to his sister, well sisters. Emma leans over to her son and whispers "Thank you for playing along kid" and kisses his cheek.

He smiles "Your welcome mom" he whispers back.

"Mommy, Sky needs any?"

"She's ok sweetie thank you." And Riley goes back to play.

She stops a moment and turns "Henry play please." Without any prompting Henry gets up and goes over to her.

"Think we are doing pretty good Em" he says in her ear.

She smiles while watching her older two kids "Yeah, they are pretty amazing aren't they?"

A little while later, the family, well more like Neal, Emma, and Henry finished watching _Finding Dory_ , while Riley sat on the floor building with her mega blocks occasionally glancing at the TV, then there was Skyler who was going to town bouncing away in her bouncy chair. It was her new favorite thing, it was jungle themed and it seemed to amuse her to no end, all three kids used it, one of the many things that had been passed down since Henry. Emma gets up to make dinner, they were doing a simple dinner, grilled cheese and soup. She gets out a few cans of tomato soup and gets that going on the stove. Then gets the stuff for grilled cheese, and builds the sandwiches. Henry walks in "Do you need help mom?" he asks as she puts the sandwiches on the griddle.

"Can you get out bowls and plates kid."

"Sure" Henry says. "Mom?" she looks at Henry "I think my new year's resolution is going to be to help you more."

"Kid, you already help me plenty."

"I mean like not just when dad isn't home. I mean like this, helping you with dinner and stuff."

"Kid, I'm the mom…"

"I want to though mom, you do a lot for us, especially for me and my sisters. You're the best mom, mom please don't think I'm saying you're not" he said worriedly.

Emma gives him a smile, and squats to his level "Thank you kid, I know you weren't saying I'm not a good mom. I just want you to know that I appreciate you wanting to help, but you're still my kid and I love taking care of you guys. Just don't feel like you need to help all the time and not just be a kid ok?"

"Ok mom, how about I just help sometimes that way, I still help like I want too and you can still take care of me like you want too."

"When did you get so wise kid?"

"Not sure, maybe when you showed me _Star Wars."_

"Ah, when you became one with the force and all that" Emma says with a laugh. "Oh crap" she looks at the stove. "Stir the soup kid?" he nods and goes to it. She checks the sandwiches which thankfully where perfectly golden brown on the side.

Not long after the family was sitting having dinner. The boys sitting on one side while Emma and Riley sat on the other, Emma having Skyler on her lap, she was having a mama's girl day, only wanting and accepting Emma. After dinner Neal did clean up, while Emma stayed with the kids, Riley playing with her kitchen, Henry with his DS and she sat on the floor with Skyler as she amused herself with her stuffed monkey. It didn't last long; before she knew it Riley was in her lap while Henry moved to the floor and played with both his sisters. Emma snapped a few pictures of them, even posting one on Instagram with the caption: _these three are my world. Love them to pieces._

The rest of the night they planned to just relax, and be together. And to the delight of the kids no bed time, they would fall asleep when they were ready too. With Skyler in her arms, they move into the kitchen and make their sundaes, letting the kids make their own, well Riley needed some help. Then they enjoyed them as they started another movie. Part way through, Emma gave Skyler a bottle and took her upstairs to get her to sleep then put her into her crib for the night, then rejoined her family downstairs, leading to a big family cuddle. By 9:30pm they lost another soldier, so Neal escorted Riley to bed.

After a small break for using the bathroom, and making popcorn the family decides on one more movie before midnight. They let Henry choose something, a little older that Riley couldn't watch. About a half hour before midnight, the movie had about 15 minutes longer to go, when through the monitor they can hear Skyler blabbing away to herself, once Emma heard that she knew that she had about 20 minutes before Skyler would start crying, which very rarely got to that point.

Emma gets up to the room the girls share, she gets to the crib and sees her smiling little girl. "Hey baby girl" she says quietly as she lifts Skyler, takes a sniff, no diaper change necessary. And heads down stairs with her daughter, "You ready to ring in the New Year with mama, daddy and Henry?" she asks her daughter as they make their way to the couch. Henry had moved to the floor with a pillow and blanket, she sits down and leans back letting her daughter rest against her chest. Skyler pushes herself a little from Emma and smiles at her "Hi Skyler" she says in a sweet voice, causing Skyler to giggle and wave her arms around and babble some more. "Wow that's something baby girl" Emma giggles as she continues.

Neal walks in chuckling "She sure has a lot to say huh?"

"Oh yay, finally finding her little voice, right Sky?" that's when Skyler decides to lean into her mom again but turns her head to look at Neal, as usual grabbing a handful of her mama's shirt. Neal takes the little girls pacifier from the end table and hands it to her, once it's in her mouth her eyes start drifting closed again. Emma gently rocks them, rubbing her back, getting her daughter to fall back to sleep.

"Riley still out?" Neal asks.

"Yeah, gave her a kiss before I went to the crib, didn't even budge."

"Hey mom?" Henry spoke from the floor.

"Yeah kid?" Emma asks looking at the clock seeing they had 6 more minutes.

"Can we do this next year too, stay home?"

"Did you like it kid?"

"Yeah, I liked being home, instead of going somewhere."

Emma looks at Neal who gives a sure kind of look "I think we can kid. I liked it being just us too. Spending time with my babies" she says with a smile.

"moomm!" he says long and drawn out. "I'm eleven now, I'm not a baby."

"Kid I don't care how old you are you will always be my baby."

"Don't fight her about it bud, you're her boy, it's not going to change."

He dramatically sighs "Fine."

When the countdown got to a minute left Henry moved back to the couch, and sat next to Emma. Neal was on her other side with his arm wrapped around his girls. When the clock reached zero Emma got kisses on both cheeks from her boys. Emma gave both a kiss back, Henry on the cheek and Neal on the lips, she then looked down at her sleeping daughter and kissed her head and whispered "Happy New Year baby girl."

 **So I plan to go back eventually when Emma is pregnant with Skyler and her being born and stuff. So what do you guys think of Skyler? Its just a name I like, like Riley so used it for Emma and Neal. Until next time…**


	96. Chapter 96

**Howdy everyone, so NYE is tomorrow hope whatever your plans are, whether going out or staying at home, hope you have a fun time ringing in the New Year.**

 **This one-shot is based in the little man series (ch.4, 10, 31, 57 and 59) its set between ch.4 and ch.10 while Emma is pregnant with Liam. So in this Emma is a little over 5 months pregnant, she, Killian and Henry where invited over MM and David's loft for a small family NYE get together, while there little Neal who is 2 loves on Emma's belly, leading to some unexpected feelings for the mom to be.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 96: some loving from her baby bro

Emma gets to her parents loft, her husband and son were already there, and she had told them to go ahead on over. She had gotten the later shift at the station, and was now on call for the rest of the night. After saying hi to everyone, Emma made her way to the couch, it had been a long day and she just wanted to sit on a comfy couch for a little bit. She looks down at her growing stomach, where here little boy was growing; she now looked as though she had half a basketball underneath her shirt. She smiles and gives her belly a rub when she feels movement inside.

"Here mom" Henry said coming from behind her, he set the cup down and sat next to her "Grandma thought you would like some hot chocolate."

"Thanks kid sounds great" Emma says tiredly.

"Are you ok mom?" he asks his voice laced with worry.

She reaches out and rubs his arm "Yeah kid, your brother is just wearing me down a lot quicker than usual is all."

Henry looks over at his stepdad and Grandpa "Does Grandpa and Killian know?"

"Henry I promise I'm good, in another few weeks I'm being put on desk duty. Then none of you have to worry ok?" he nods his head "I promise me and your brother are ok alright" she reaches and takes his hand "you and your brother are my world kid, I would never let anything happen to me or him, I couldn't live with myself. If anything feels too risky I will tell Grandpa, just give me my last few weeks, after that it's all paper work, and you know how I feel about that."

"I know" he says with a smile "I just want you to be ok mom, if you're tired maybe Grandpa should be on duty."

"How about this, if in a little bit if I don't get a second wind, I will tell him ok?"

"Alright fair enough mom" Emma still had his hand, he gives hers a squeeze.

"Hey lad" Killian says from the kitchen "come try this."

Henry turns to Emma "Guess I better go." Emma gives him a smile, but doesn't let him go without a hug and kiss for her first born.

Emma manages to get a sip of her hot chocolate before she hears the distinct sound of her little brothers feet coming at her "Emmy" he cheers as he runs towards her.

"Hey buddy" Emma says as he climbs up onto the couch and comes in for a hug, once they are in embrace "how's my little buddy doing?" Emma had been spending more time with Neal lately, since finding out she was pregnant 3 months ago, she has offered to watch her brother more, wanting practice before her little boy came.

"Good" he answers before letting go from the hug. He then climbs onto her lap "Hi baby" he says to her belly with a wave.

It always melts her heart when Neal talks to her belly; since she really started showing he loved it. "Saying hi to your nephew Neal?"

Neal nods, he points to her stomach "Emmy's baby."

"Yeah" she says sweetly "Emmy's new little guy is in there huh?" She adds rubbing her belly again after feeling her baby move.

"Me love Emmy's baby" Neal says sweetly, and scoots himself so he was laying on his tummy on top of Emma's legs and lifts her shirt a little and kisses her belly "and my Emmy."

As if Emma's heart couldn't melt anymore, it was now a puddle in her chest, and she totally blamed the hormones for it. When she was pregnant with Henry in jail, she had no one who cared around, showing her love like this and to her baby. Sure the doctor was kind, but she only saw him a handful of times. Emma pulled her brother up into a hug "Thanks buddy, Emmy and baby love you too" she says and kisses his cheek.

Neal gives her his best charming smile "Me still be Emmy's buddy?"

"You will always be Emmy's buddy Neal, the baby is Emma's little man" Emma explains, not really sure if he would understand what she meant but still.

Neal points to himself "Emmy's buddy" then to her belly "Emmy's wittle man."

Emma smiles at the cuteness of her baby brother, not being able to help the tears that are forming in her eyes. "You got it Neal" Emma says then blows a raspberry on his cheek, getting loud giggles from him.

Meanwhile Emma didn't know her mom had been watching from the kitchen, the scene between her babies. Well to be far, not just her, but also her husband, grandson and son-in-law. So Mary Margaret walks over and sits down next to Emma "What are my babies up too over here?" she asks tickling her son a little.

"Neal just being adorable" Emma answers.

"Me loving Emmy's belly" Neal chimes in, still sitting on his sister's lap.

"Neal sweetie, go to daddy for your snack."

"Ok mommy" he gives Emma's stomach another kiss, then gets down and runs to the kitchen.

"Is that what is causing the tears Emma?" Mary Margaret asks wiping away tears from Emma's cheek.

"One of them" Emma says, her mom gives her a look to continue. "The other…" she takes a moment to get control of herself. She clears her throat "The other, is that it got me thinking, that should be, or should have been Henry." Mary Margaret gives her arm a gentle rub "if I was able to keep him, if me and Neal had stayed together, we maybe would have had more kids. And he would be or had been the one being all cute about my belly" she touches her belly for comfort.

Mary Margaret gives Emma a sad smile "I understand sweetie, I had moments like that when I was pregnant with Neal. Thinking that there shouldn't be such a big age gap between my kids, the way Neal is being is how I hoped you would have been when I was pregnant with you, thinking about more babies in the future. There is nothing wrong thinking about what could have been. But I hope you enjoy what you have now Emma, you have a amazing son, and another on the way."

Emma smiles at her mom "Thanks mom."

Mary Margaret leans forward and kisses her forward "Anytime sweetheart, you may be a adult, but you are still my baby, I'm always here."

Mary Margaret heads back to the kitchen with her son and husband. And Henry and Killian come join her on the couch. "Alright there love?" Killian asks before sitting down and giving her a kiss, Henry sitting down across from him on the coffee table.

"I'm fine, it's just these stupid hormones" she says with a chuckle.

"It's alright love to feel a little emotional" he says with a smirk. "I heard some of what little Neal said, I can understand it was nice to hear from him."

She nods her head "I wish I can tell the seventeen year old me, the one that gave Henry his best chance, that she will be with him again one day and have another little boy. That she will have parents and a brother who adore her. And that there is man out there who won't leave" she leans forward and kisses Killian.

"Aye love, very true, but not just me, but Henry also" they look at the boy who nods. Killian places a hand on her belly "and same will go for this little lad."

"Liam."

"What love?" Killian asks confused.

"I want to name him Liam. I know how much your brother meant to you, and seeing him in the underworld helped you with grieving his death. He was a great man, and I want to name our son after him."

"That's great mom" Henry pipes in "now we finally have something to him.

"I know" she says with a chuckle, placing her hand on Kilian's as it rested on her belly, "the little guy gets to start the New Year with a name." She looks at Henry and holds her hand out to him, he gets up and sits on the arm of the couch and takes her hand "it's going to be a new year, filled with new adventures for all of us. And I'm so happy to have my amazing guys at my side for it" she says looking back and forth between her two true loves, soon to be three.

"Where not going anywhere mom."

"Aye love, you have me and the lad" and he kisses her on the lips "Happy New Year Swan."

Emma gives him a teary smile "Happy New Year Killian" she then turns to her son "Happy New Year Kid."

"You too mom" Henry says giving her cheek a kiss.

Emma then looks to her stomach and whispers "Happy New Year Liam."

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter. Been wanting to do something with little Neal loving on Emma's pregnant belly thought this was a good way to go, hope you agree. Again happy New Year's everyone, have fun, be safe. Until next time…**


	97. Chapter 97

**Happy New Years everyone hope you had a great NYE.**

 **A guest made a request for a one-shot where Emma and Lily never parted ways and Emma has Henry and Lily has a little girl and arrive in Storybrooke on Emma's 28** **th** **birthday reuniting with their families.**

 **So guest hope you don't mind I am making this one-shot a sequel to ch.53, where Emma asked Lily to be Henry's godmother. Ok so I'm making Lily's daughter 4. And her name is Danica; they call her Dani for short. I think with Lily having her star shaped birthmark she would want a name meaning star, ok I looked up names meaning star and Danica is the Slavic word for morning star. I think for this request to work we need to change a few things, first the curse breaks when Emma enters town and Lily's mom Mal is not stuck in dragon form under the library, she's in town with everyone else.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 97: coming home

Emma is walking down the hallway to her apartment, the apartment she shared with her son, her best friend, and her friend's daughter/her goddaughter. Lily and her daughter, Danica had moved in with Emma and her son, a couple months ago when Lily broke up with her boyfriend, they shared the third bedroom. Today was her birthday; she was on her way home after her awful fake date to catch a perp. Emma was sure her "niece" should be in bed, her son winding down for bed, and Lily, well who knows what Lily will be doing, it was going on 9pm. Emma opens the door, and before she's even fully into the apartment she hears a chorus of "Happy Birthday" from Henry, Danica and Lily.

Emma comes in and sets down her bag, and takes her coat off as her Henry and Danica comes towards her, before she knew it she had 4 arms wrapped around her. "Hey guys" she says. She bends over to pull them both into a hug "How are my favorite two people in the world?" she says bringing Danica up onto her hip, giving her a kiss, and pulling her son into her side, also giving him a kiss. She then looks and sees a happy birthday banner, and small cake on the counter "Thank you guys" she says looking at the kids.

Then Lily pipes in "You know I was willing to let the two favorites comment slide, but clearly aiming the thanks directly to the kiddos and not me, not cool Mama Bear" Lily jokingly says.

Emma rolls her eyes, taking her arm from around Henry to hug Lily "Thank you Lily" she says.

Lily smirks at her "I know I was included" she holds her arms out to her daughter "No hogging my kid birthday girl" Danica goes to her and rests her head o Lily's shoulder "right Dani?"

Emma was clearly going to say something, but Henry beat her to it by clearing is throat "Come on mom, Aunt Lily no fighting on moms birthday."

Then Danica speaks up "Yeah no fighting."

"Sorry kid" Emma gives Henry a sad smile, and takes his hand as they go into the open kitchen area. "So what we have here guys?"

"It's your birthday party mom" he says with his charming smile.

Emma smiles at her son; he was such a sweet kid. She looks over at her friend, who was holding her daughter, swaying back and forth trying to get her to sleep; it was all thanks to her she still had her son. It wasn't always easy, but they always made it through, and she was grateful that her son had someone in his life that was a second parent, and she knew Lily felt the same way in regards to Dani having her. "You guys know you didn't have to do this right?" she asks as she moves her son to stand in front of her, wrapping her arms around his should, dropping a kiss to his head. They nod "but I do appreciate it. I love you guys and I don't know what I would do without you, thank you."

Henry turns around in her arms and hugs her back "I love you mom, happy birthday."

"Yeah, we love you Emma. Don't know what we would do or where we would be without ya" Lily says.

"Ok, enough of the mushy shit. Kid, grab the matches so I can light this candle." Henry gets the matches, they light the candle, they sing happy birthday. Before anything else Emma opens her gifts, she is given homemade cards from the kids, and is given by Lily, well technically all of them the card says but she knows it was all Lily's idea, a charm bracelet, with a charm representing each of their unique little family. A swan for her, a book for Henry, a star for Lily, and a smaller shooting star for Dani, since Lily refers to her as her wish come true. "Guys this so great thank you."

"Not to corny?" Lily asks.

"I will let it slide Lil" Emma teases, and looks at the clock "as much as I love cake, it should wait till tomorrow, a certain two kiddos should get to bed" Emma says earning a groan from her son, who heads to his room to get ready, Lily puts Dani down and lets the sleepy girl follow suit.

Then Lily walks over to Emma "Actually before they go to bed" she opens drawer and pulls something out and hands it to Emma. "This came in the mail today."

Emma takes the mail, it was a postcard and it was not addressed to anyone in particular, just their apartment. The front had a picture of what was clearly a main street of a town; a town called Storybrooke, Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes at the name. She flips over the postcard all it said was _please come._ She looks up at Lily "Seriously Lily? You want to take our kids to some town just cause a post card asks?"

But before Lily can even answer Henry comes back in "Go where mom?" She pushes over the post card. Henry's eyes go wide and he runs to his room. When he came back, he was holding his book, the mysterious book that showed up on their doorstep on Henry's birthday 3 months ago. "That's the town mom" he opens the book towards the end, flipping around a few pages "see look."

The damn book again she thought, the kid liked the book a little too much reading it all the time, it wasn't that it was fairytales and he was a boy, no that didn't matter to her. Her son had one hell of a imagination, which she absolutely loves, but the two combined was the issue. He thought that these stories' where somehow real, the ending claiming they came to this world is what set it all off. Emma sighs "Kid, I know you think this is real…" she sees he's about to say something, she holds up her hand to stop him "but that picture, that could be any town, anywhere is the world."

"But mom look at it" he sets the postcard on the opposite page from the picture "look at the clock tower, they are exactly alike."

Lily leans over the counter to look "Henry has a point Emma that is the same town." As she spoke Danica comes around the corner, going straight to Lily holding up her hands to be picked up, which Lily willing does bringing her daughter to her front, the little girl wrapping her arms around her mom's neck/shoulders resting her head on her mom's shoulder.

"Seriously Lily not you too" her son and friend give her puppy dog eyes "alright, alright. I guess where going to Storybrooke."

The four of them pack up into Emma's yellow bug and go. By the time they get to Storybrooke it's going on 2am. So they get 2 rooms at the inn. They are woken up by the sounds of yelling coming from outside. It was unknown to them, that the moment they crossed the town line something happened the curse over the town had been broken. Emma grabbed her red jacket and ran out to see what is going on, Henry closely behind, and she knew once Lily got Dani dressed would come out too. Emma walks up to a couple and she over hears them saying finding their daughter Emma, they turn "So it's true" Emma says looking to Henry. The whole way to the town Henry told his mom and aunt his theory of the town.

The short haired woman gasps when she sees Emma "Emma?" Emma simply nods, the woman and the man she was talking to come right up to her and hug her "You found us, you really found us."

"She saved us" the man beams.

At this point Lily and Danica come out from the inn joining the group and watched as Emma was being hugged by a couple who seem to be their age.

Henry walks up to his mom "See I told you it wasn't just a book" Emma throws him a look.

"Who's this?" the couple asks at the same time.

Emma puts her arm around Henry's should "This is my son, Henry."

The woman bends to the boys level "Well hello Henry, I guess that makes me your grandma" making herself laugh, she holds her hand out to him "My name is snow" she gets the hand shake then stands and looks at Emma "and I'm your mom."

Emma was still in shock, when she takes the woman's extended hand, she suddenly has this, what I guess you would call a epiphany, she not only believed this was true, but knew it. Emma smiles at her new found parents "And your my dad?" she asks the man.

He smiles "Yes, my name is David."

Emma brings her son closer to her side "It's nice to meet you, Snow and David" she says looking at them individually.

Meanwhile 10 feet behind them stood Lily who had a firm grasp on her daughters' hand. She notices a door open to her right. She looks and makes eye contact with the woman "Lily?" she says. The woman grabs her wrist, and sees the star birthmark "You are, you're my Lily."

Just like Emma, as soon as she made contact with the woman, she just knew it was true. "You're my mom?"

"Yes" the woman says and looks at the child "and who is this little cutie?"

Lily picks up her daughter, bringer her to her hip, fixing her coat. "This is my daughter Danica."

"Danica, as in morning star?" Lily smiles and nods "perfect name for my granddaughter" she says extending her hand to the little girl.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you know our names what's yours?" Lily asks.

She nods "My name is Maleficent my dear, but most people call me Mal."

The two new found families head to granny's dinner, to talk, once they are done "So Emma, what are your plans then?"

Emma looks at her son and smiles, ruffles his hair then answers "Guess I'm coming home."

Emma knew it wouldn't be easy, she held a lot of anger towards her parents for leaving her, for the childhood she had. But she wanted to try not only for herself but for her son as well.

 **Alright to the guest who requested this one-shot, I sincerely hope you liked this, and that it was worth the wait I put you through. Again Happy New Year everyone.**

 **Also guys I'm back to taking request again, but please remember this is swanbeliever one-shot so the main focus should be Emma and Henry, or Henry and a sibling with Emma basically where we get mommy Emma, thank you. Until next time…**


	98. Chapter 98

**This one-shot is a prequel to ch.60 (where Henry has a baby girl) where it is Henry and Alison's wedding, his mother son dance with Emma.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination. Or the song lyrics used in this one-shot.**

Chapter 98: mother-son dance

Emma was standing by the DJ table waiting her turn, Henry and his other mother where finishing up their mother-son dance. Henry was letting his moms choose the song they would dance too, Regina choose _Have I told you lately_ by Rod Stewart. Emma wasn't surprised it was a great choice, Emma kept her choice a secret from Henry, it wasn't a song she normally would choose, but hearing it again recently made her realize it was a perfect choice for them. The song ended, Regina gave Henry's cheek a kiss, and walked off the dance floor. Emma walks over the Henry, he sets both his hands on her waist, and she lightly joined her hands together behind his neck. The beginning notes of Beyonce's _Halo_ started. Henry gets a confused look on his face at the song "Mom?"

"I know kid" she says with a chuckle "just listen to words ok?" Emma asks, Henry nods his head.

 _Remember those walls I built_

 _Well Baby they're tumbling down_

 _And they didn't even put up a fight_

 _They didn't even make a sound_

 _I found a way to let you in_

 _But I never really had a doubt_

 _Standing in the light of your halo (oh oh)_

 _I've got my angel now_

 _It's like I've been awakened_

 _Every rule I had you breaking_

 _It's the risk that I'm taking_

 _I ain't never gonna shut you out_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_

 _Baby I can see your halo_

 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more_

 _It's written all over your face_

 _Baby I can feel your halo_

 _Pray it won't fade away_

 _I can feel your halo halo halo_

 _I can see your halo halo halo_

 _I can feel your halo halo halo_

 _I can see your halo halo halo_

 _Hit me like a ray of sun_

 _Burning through my darkest night_

 _You're the only one that I want_

 _'Think I'm addicted to your light_

 _I swore I'd never fall again_

 _But this don't even feel like falling_

 _Gravity can't begin_

 _To pull me back to the ground again_

 _It's like I've been awakened_

 _Every rule I had you breaking_

 _The risk that I'm taking_

 _I'm never gonna shut you out_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_

 _Baby I can see your halo_

 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more_

 _It's written all over your face_

 _Baby I can feel your halo_

 _Pray it won't fade away_

 _I can feel your halo halo halo_

 _I can see your halo halo halo_

 _I can feel your halo halo halo_

 _I can see your halo halo halo_

 _I can feel your halo halo halo_

 _I can see your halo halo halo_

 _I can feel your halo halo halo_

 _I can see your halo halo halo_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_

 _Baby I can see your halo_

 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more_

 _It's written all over your face_

 _Baby I can feel your halo_

 _Pray it won't fade away_

 _I can feel your halo halo halo_

 _I can see your halo halo halo_

 _I can feel your halo halo halo_

 _I can see your halo halo halo_

 _I can feel your halo halo halo_

 _I can see your halo halo halo_

 _I can feel your halo halo halo_

 _I can see your halo halo halo_

Throughout the song Emma had gently rubbed the nape of Henry's neck with her thumb; she was never really good at expressing herself with her words, especially when talking about when she first came to Storybrooke. This song though, did perfectly. Henry, her son, her baby boy, had brought such light into her life, showed her a kind of love she never knew existed. When the song was finishing up she noticed tears in her sons' eyes, he got it, he understood her choice. "You ok kid?" she asked as the song was ending.

Henry guides his mom off the floor, knowing the DJ was told to start playing music for the guest after their song. He finally finds the place he was going too, and engulfs her in a hug "Is it true?"

"What?"

"The words…" he lets go from the hug, and looks at Emma with red rimmed eyes from his tears. "the words of the song mom."

Emma gives his a gentle smile, bringing her hand to the side of his face. "Yes, every word Henry, for years I've tried to find a way to tell you what you bringing me here meant to me. Finding my family, my true love, a home, but most importantly you. You kid, my first and most important true love."

Tears are streaming down Henry's cheeks again. "I thought Killian was your true love mom."

Emma smiles "He is, romantically. But kid, don't forget how I woke you up that day in the hospital" he smiles remembering "the love a mom has for their child is a different kind of true love Henry, but it's still true love. You where my first experience in that kind of love Henry. I don't know what will happen with Killian in the future, if that love will remain, but that love for you is forever kid" she leans forward kissing his forehead.

Henry gives a embarrassed laugh "Sorry mom" Emma gives a sad smile, as he wiped away tears "just wasn't expecting that. Good choice by the way."

"It wasn't my choice originally, but heard it on the radio almost a month ago" she had been looking at her lap, then looks up "and knew I had to change it to that." Emma looks towards the banquet room and can see Henry's bride, her daughter-in-law coming.

"Henry? Are you ok, you just left the room?"

"Yeah" he gives Emma a smile. "Mom's song got to me is all."

Alison smiles at her husband and his mom "It was a beautiful song." Alison knew their background Emma placing Henry for adoption, she was too, it was something they bonded over when they met. "Well. When you're ready I will be waiting for you."

Henry kisses her "I will be there in a minute Ali" and she walks back into the room.

"She really is great kid."

"She is" he turns to look at her again "reminds me of someone." She gives him a look "She reminds me a lot of you mom, she doesn't let many people in but when she does, you get her whole heart."

Emma has tears in her eyes now. "Now you're making me cry kid" she says with a sad laugh.

"It's true mom" he shrugs "when you put down your walls, and you let me in, I got and felt so much love mom. And have since too, you say I changed your life bringing you here, but it did mine to mom."

Emma engulfs him in a hug this time "I love you kid."

He holds on to her hug "I love you too mom."

They stay in the hug for a moment or two, then Emma pulls away, keeping her hands on his arms "Let's go celebrate kid, it's not every day I get to celebrate my boy getting married."

Henry nods his head, and watches his mom going back into the room. Yep going to find Emma truly changed his life for the better, he had times where he because of her safety he questioned it, but never once did he regret it, he had two great mom who loved him, and that he loved back.

 **Hope you guys liked it. Like in the story, I not long ago heard Halo for the first time in a while, and really listened and automatically thought of these two and needed to use it somehow, hope you agree. Until next time…**


	99. Chapter 99

**Moma bear Emma Swan made a request where non-dark one Emma and Violet officially meet. So I'm setting this after they got back from Camelot but before they went to the underworld.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 99: Nice to meet you

Emma was sitting on her couch in the living room of her house. She was waiting for her son Henry and his girlfriend Violet; he wanted the two of them to officially meet. Technically they met in Camelot, but Henry says it doesn't count, since she was the dark one at the time, and not herself. And Emma was nervous; the first time they met she ripped Violets heart out, using her to break Henry's heart for the fresh tears from a broken heart. The guilt she felt was horrible, she hated it with every ounce of her being, hurting Henry like that, using him like that. She knows he forgives her, but she can't forgive herself yet, and if she was honest she doesn't know when she can. Then there is Violet, Henry says he explained things to her, it's not that she doesn't believe him she knows he did, but does she really understand? Does she really forgive her? It defiantly is not a good start for the two of them.

Emma is taken from her thoughts hearing the door opening "Mom?" she hears her son call.

Emma stands "In here Kid" she calls wiping off the imaginary whatever off her pants. Henry comes in beaming, holding Violets hand, going into her open arms for a hug, and she kisses his cheek "Hey Henry" squeezing him a little harder, taking in the hug more since losing Killian. It still hurt, the only reason she was up and dressed was for her son. "I love you kid" she whispers as tears threaten to fall.

"I love you to mom" he whispers back, after a few seconds they release form the hug. "Um… so Mom this is Violet, and Violet this is my mom Emma Swan."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Swan" Violet says holding her hand out to shake.

Emma grins, and takes the girls hand "Hi Violet and you can call me Emma."

"Alright Miss… I mean Emma."

Emma can't help but smile, it's going to take Violet time to get used to that "Take a seat guys. Do guys want anything to drink?"

"I can get it mom. Violet?"

"Um… water?" Violet answers, Henry nods and goes to the kitchen.

Emma notices the smile on her face as Henry leaves "Look Violet, I know Henry told you already, but I wanted to say it myself. I'm sorry for what happened, in Camelot, I truly didn't want to hurt you in anyway. I just wanted to fix things, so I could get me and my family home. And I by no means want you to think it reflects what I think of you. Henry means the world to me, and if he likes you and wants to date you I support him, but just so you know if you hurt him in any way you two moms to deal with ok?"

Violet chuckles "He told me you guys where a bit protective" Emma smiles kindly at her "and thank you for apologizing, Henry said you were not always this dark one, that you are a great mom and he loves having you around."

"Well it's not tough with a great kid like him."

Then Henry walks in with three waters, and sets them down "I hope you haven't embarrassed me already mom."

"You just missed the photo album filled with pictures of your tiny naked baby butt" Emma jokes.

"Oh mom" he says bringing his hand to his face, embarrassed clearly missing she was joking, Violet chuckles.

"I'm just kidding kid" she reaches for his hand to give it a squeeze. "All you missed was me telling Violet I'm sorry" she sees Henry is about to say something. "I know you already did, but I know from experience hearing it from the person is better."

Henry turns to Violet "See, told you she is great."

Violet nods "Yes, I can see why you love her so much."

Emma can't help but smile at them, her boy's first relationship, but she was happy for him. She really hopes his goes better then hers. "Well, I hope you know kid, I like her, and I'm glad you found someone even in all this craziness. I kind of hoped there was a couple years still" all three laugh "but you to have my support kid."

"Thanks mom I knew you would cool about this."

"How's Regina being?"

Henry shrugs "She seems ok with it, but then not."

"Remember kid to go easy on her, it may be harder for her to except you're at this age now."

"Is it tough for you mom?"

Emma looks down at her lap playing with the hem of her shirt "It's bittersweet" she says then looks back up at the teens. "I hate what I missed out on Henry" Violet gently takes Henrys hand into hers "but I know deep down how better off you were. And I would not change that, but I'm also grateful for what I get to be a part of now that I'm here. I'm getting to witness things I never thought I would with you Henry." Emma then looks to Violet "And one being seeing you in your first relationship, getting to see you be the great young man I always hoped you would be and have become." Both Emma and Henry are in tears now, both knowing it was a mix of what she just said and her emotions from Killian, and they get up and hug, and stay in the hug for a few minutes.

They finally let go from their hug, and both see Violet in tears as well, and she sees the worried looks on their faces. She gives a shy laugh "Sorry um… just that made me wish I still had my mom around" Henry sat down and now took her hand. "My dad is great, but sometimes… I need a mom you know?"

Emma walks over and sits on her other side "I get it. It's tough, and I know no one can replace here, but I want you to know if there is ever anything you need or want to talk about that you can't with him or want help to talk about with him, I'm here, ok?"

Violet nods "Yes Emma, thank you" and she hugs Emma.

Emma looks at her son over his girlfriend's shoulder, and they smile at each other and Henry mouths "Thank you mom" to Emma and Emma reply's "Of course kid."

Once they pull away, Henry gets up and gets the box of tissues sitting near bye, wanting to cheer everyone up Emma offers to treat them to lunch at Granny's on her, wanting to spend more time with her son, and his girlfriend.

 **This came out differently than expected, but really like it. Hope you liked it Moma Bear Emma Swan. Until next time…**


	100. Chapter 100

**First of all WOW 100 chapters. When I started in September I had no idea if anyone would even read my little stories, so thank you to all my readers and especially the ones who have shown so much support, especially Moma bear Emma Swan. I hope you guys continue to enjoy reading the stories as much as I enjoy writing them, your love and support mean so much to me so thank you again.**

 **A guest made a request where Emma introduces Henry to his grandmother Milah in the Underworld.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 100: meeting Milah

So the plan was set Emma, Gold, and Milah where going for Killian, but first there was something Emma wanted to do. She want to introduce Milah to Henry, Henry knew all his other grandparents, her parents, Gold, hell not long after they got down here he met Regina's father, his name sake, so Emma figured while there was a chance he should meet his other paternal grandparent. She didn't know what would happen once they went down for him, so she figured now was a good time, so they headed to the Charming's underworld version of their apartment.

As they walked into the building Milah spoke up "So Bea didn't know him long?"

Emma gave her a sad smile "No, I never told him, really didn't have a chance. For the longest time after I met Henry I didn't feel like he deserved to know. I felt like because of him I couldn't keep Henry, I still blamed him for so much" they started up the stairs "When they did finally meet Henry was eleven, they clicked liked they known each other the whole time. Neal was great with him from their first meet, he didn't have much of a chance to be a dad, but when he had Henry he was great." They reach the door and she turns to Milah "I wish they had more time together" she looks at the door "just so you know he looks a lot like him."

Milah gives Emma a sad nod, before Emma gets a chance to turn the door knob, she grabs Emma's wrist "Thank you for this Emma, I'm glad to know that Bea, I mean Neal had some happiness in his life. That I didn't completely mess him up."

Emma simply nods, she opens the door to find everyone standing around the counter talking, and they turn to look "Hey guys, ah where's Henry?"

"He's upstairs Emma, who is this?" Snow asked.

"This is Milah, I wanted the kid to meet her."

"Oh um ok, well we will leave you guys to it" Snow then yells up to Henry "Henry, come down please" she gives the women a smile as she walks by to leave.

Henry comes walking down the stairs and spots his mom before she does him "Hey mom, why are you back so soon, didn't Golds plan work?"

Emma walks up to him and puts her arm around him "Uh no, we haven't gone yet. I wanted to introduce someone to you first." She guides him over to Milah, who had stayed by the door "Kid, this is Milah, your grandma, Milah meet Henry" she says with a smile.

"You're my grandma? Your dad's mom, the one who left?" Henry asked.

Both women cringe at Henry's question. "Yes" is all Milah could get out.

Henry noticed the reaction to his question "Sorry I didn't mean it like that" Milah nods at the boy's statement. "So you're down here too?"

"Yes, but I keep busy though." She can't keep her eyes off Henry, and notices that he notices "Sorry" then she looks at Emma "he really does look like him."

Emma smiles at Henry, and gently rubs his back knowing he wished to had seen his dad "Yes he does, handsome" she pulls him into her side "and that smile." She gives his head a kiss "it made meeting you at first tough, getting past the resemblance and getting to know you as you and getting past my guilt."

Henry smiles at her "I know mom, I knew you would come around" he says giving her his Neal like grin.

Then the loft door opens again revealing Regina "Sorry" as she sees the mother and son clearly having a moment "I felt like I should be here too."

Emma felt bad not thinking about Regina staying, she had just as much right to be there "Regina this is Milah" then looks to Milah "This is Regina, Regina adopted Henry."

Milah looks at them as if everything made sense now "So that's what the whole when I met him, and all that meant?"

"Yes, I was young with nothing and no one, I couldn't do that to my child. So I placed him for adoption, hoping he would have a better life then I had, or could give him." Emma gives Henry a sad smile, her arm still around him, then she looks to Regina "And thankfully he did. When he came looking for me, I was worried I didn't but then I got to know this great kid" she rubs his arm "thankfully I was able to see past the resemblance and allow him in."

"Allow him in?" Milah asked confused.

"Into her heart" Henry speaks up "Dad hurt mom a lot, he just left and let her take the blame for what he did. He's been forgiven now, but not then. That's why I have my other mom too, mom felt a lot of guilt leaving me…" he looks at Emma "but I knew deep down she did it for my best chance."

"And it gave me a chance to change as well" Regina chimes in.

"So my worst habit of leaving that passed down to my son, helped you all?" asked Milah.

"Yes, I got back into my sons life, when I was ready, even though I didn't know it."

"I have two awesome moms."

"I got a second chance. So thank you."

Milah sticks her hands into the pockets of her coat, and rocks some on her feet "Well, I guess all worked out as it should then." Milah looks up and sees both women with a arm around Henry, it was clear her grandson was well loved, but it hurt not seeing her own son with him.

Emma gives Henry a hug and kiss, then steps away "We should get going."

Milah nods "Henry it was nice to meet you, I'm glad you had time with your father."

Milah turns to walk out with Emma "It was nice to meet you to Grandma."

Later when Emma came back she had Killian but Milah was not. She was relieved she made introductions before, the kid at least had something to remember, instead of just stories.

 **Alright guest hope this was what you were looking for. Hope every one enjoyed. Until next time…**


	101. Chapter 101

**A guest made a request where Emma is pregnant in jail but is planning to keep Henry, so she makes him a baby blanket like hers.**

 **And guest thank you so much, glad you like them.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 101: something for him

Emma just recently hit 4 months pregnant, and the other day found out she was having a little boy. She had been going back and forth since the day the scary little white stick said: your pregnant it had 2 pink lines, whether or not to keep her baby. She had nothing to offer the baby; she had no family waiting for her, no money and not to mention she was in jail. But there was one thing she can offer with no doubt in her mind, and that was love. Some say love for your child is enough, some say it wasn't. Those who say no, didn't know her, she loved her child so much already, and wanted nothing but to raise him. She knew it would tough, she was plenty aware of it, she was also aware that there would be plenty of times she may not eat dinner so he will, work crappy jobs so he can have that cereal he wants or that game system for his birthday. But to her it would be worth it, because her baby will be hers, and she will be his.

When Emma decided she would for sure keep her son, she wanted to do or have something for him. But what was the question; Emma was in the prison library, she has been working on getting her GED and needed a break. So she was walking around, she finds a book on croquet sitting on a table. And she thought of her blanket, the comfort through the bad stuff it gave, she wants her son to have that too. She opens the book, and looks at the learn how to section, it seemed straight forward enough. She hopes she can figure it out and have it ready for when he was born, he will be away for the first few months while she finished her sentence, hence why she wants the blanket to be done so he has it while they were apart.

A employee of the prison, noticed Emma trying to learn, she knew how and helped Emma learn. She even brought Emma in yarn, a nice blue yarn. It was not a typical pastel light blue, but like a sky blue, she loved it. So every day when Emma needed to stop her studying for her GED, she worked on the blanket, she ended up finding it very relaxing, and the baby even seemed to enjoy how calm she was during that time. Emma finally finished it shortly before hitting 8 months.

When Emma goes into labor, she somehow manages to grab the blanket to take with her, she would be damned if her son didn't get the blanket. After eight hours, Emma was holding her little boy, all bundled up in his blanket. Emma was smiling staring at her son "Hi Henry" she says softly "I'm your mommy" he yawns and stretches some, she lets out a small laugh "yeah, you know your such a cute boy, you know that?" she asks rubbing his little fist with her finger. "You see this blanket baby boy, mommy made this for you" he gives her what seems to be a smile "yeah just for you. See Henry in a couple days, you're going to live with someone for a few months. And when mommy can she will get you back, and it will be me and you kid, us against the world. I hope this blanket will be a comfort item for you like mine was for me" she places a soft kiss on his forehead.

 _About four years later_

Emma walked down the hallway of her apartment, she sighed, she couldn't believe in 2 short months her little boy would be turning 4. But right now her worry was the said little boy was currently fighting a stomach bug. She was walking into the living room with his blanket, yes the one she made him in jail. Her wish came true, the little boy loved the blanket, it went everywhere with him she would allow. Right now when he was sick it was a must, as much as she hated it, she hated having to wash it cause he got sick on it, or simply washing it to get rid of the germs.

"Mama" Henry whined, he generally called her mommy but when he was sick or sleepy he reverted back to mama.

"I'm coming baby" Emma said rounding the couch to see the little boy, holding the blanket out to him "here's blankey buddy."

He takes the blanket, and cuddles it "thank you mama" Henry said sadly.

"Your welcome baby boy" Emma says as she crouches down, moving some hair from his forehead. "How's your tummy?" she asked lightly rubbing is tummy.

"Still hurts a little" he says.

Emma gives him a sad smile, he had thrown up a few times that morning, she called their doctor, he told her to try some crackers and some of those drinks for kids with all those electrolytes and stuff in it, that's supposed to help keep them from getting dehydrated. If he keeps it down he should be fine in a couple days with rest, but if he throws up still she would have to bring him in. Thankfully things where looking good it had been 4 hours since and the kid was still keeping everything down. "I know Henry, it will a couple days till it feels better. But you know what?"

"What?" he asks quietly.

"Mommy will be home with you for all of it, ok? Mommy has off work."

That finally gets a smile from him. "Really mama?"

"Yep. Know how about I get you more to drink and I sit with you" he nods his head. Emma goes and fills up his sippy cup, she knew he was a little old for it, but she let it slide when he was sick, if that's what cup he wanted he could have it. She comes back, and hands him his cup, and she pulls him onto her lap and snuggles him with his blanket and cup. Once they are settled, he sits back and lets her gently rub his tummy while he drinks. She smiles as he holds the blanket closure. "Still love your blanket buddy?"

"Yeah mama, you made me it, me always will love it."

That brings a tear to her eye, at almost 4 her son had a better understanding of his world then she could give him credit for. "You remember that? That I made your blanket."

"Yeah, why would I forget mommy."

Emma chuckles at her son's innocence "How silly of me."

Henry turns around and gives Emma a tight long hug "I love you mama, thank you for loving me."

"Of course baby boy" she kisses his temple "mommy loves you so much."

A little while later Emma is carrying Henry into his room, and gently goes to try to lay him down "Me stay with you mama."

"Henry you sleep in your own bed buddy."

"Please mama, I sleep better with you when I sick."

"Alright, just this once" she kisses he head, thankfully she was going to bed to. She lays him down, then gets into and pulls him close, he snuggles into her holding the blanket close. He quickly falls back to sleep, Emma gently runs her fingers threw his hair "It was all for you kid" she said quietly "it was something for you."

 **Alright guest I know its short, but I didn't want to drag it out to drag it out. Hope you all enjoyed. Until next time…**


	102. Chapter 102

**Sorry for the delay guys, I had the stomach flu and right after also got a cold. It's been rough since last Tuesday. Thanks for your patience.**

 **A guest requested a one-shot where Henry had his memories when they buried Neal. Before I start I want to point out this one-shot may come across as anti-Regina, but that is not my intention. I feel that after their year together and the fake memories still in his head Henry is clingy to Emma, it's not that he dislikes Regina he just looks to Emma for comfort. And this is swanbeliever after all.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 102: I'm here kid

Emma had been in a whirlwind lately, less than a week ago she was just a single mom living in New York; she had a good job, lived in a nice apartment and had a amazing son. Then Hook came, gave her that memory potion found out she hadn't spent the last 12 years raising her son, she placed him for adoption and he was raised by someone else, by Regina. He came and found her, and she then found her parents. And she remembered the truth about Neal, due to the fake memories she and Henry had thought for the last year that he was the jerk that just left, and when she got back to Storybrooke they could not find Neal, then he suddenly appeared. Within a couple hours after they found him Henry got his memories back, then Neal died the father and son never gotten to see each other.

Emma and Henry were standing in front of the mirror of Emma's old room in Mary Margaret's loft. Emma was helping Henry with his tie, they managed to find clothes for the funeral, Regina had a suite, but in the year Henry had outgrown it. Since Emma had broken the news to Henry that Neal was dead, the kid would not leave her side, it had been a long time since the kid had been this clingy. Or at least that's what her fake memories told her, since getting her real memories back, the fake ones where fading away, which truly bummed Emma out she loved having memories of Henry, it didn't matter to her that they were fake, she still cherished those memories for all they were worth. Emma got the knot of the tie in place; she fixed the collar of the shirt and looked at the sad look on the face of her son's reflection. Emma pulls Henry back into her front, his back against her, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders placing her chin on his shoulder after kissing his temple. "You just need to get through today kid."

Henry nods his head as Emma continued to hold him against herself. "I'm just ready to get today over with" he says barely above a whisper.

"I know Henry" she combed her fingers through his hair, a action that has soothed him his whole life "I know" she said again, and gave him another kiss.

"I can stay with you still after, can't I mom?" he asked.

"As long as you want or need. Regina understands this is tough."

"Mom isn't mad?" he asked sounding a lot younger than he is.

Emma gives him a sad smile over his shoulder "She wishes she could be the one to help you, but she gets that she can't offer you the support you need. That this last year, you had just me, that you have memories of it being just us in there still" she says giving his head a small shake. "All me and your mom care about Henry is whoever you are with is giving you the comfort you need right now" she tightens her arms around him "you lost your dad kid, and I am so so sorry."

Henry manages to turn in her arms wrapping his arms around her middle, and quietly started crying. He only cried when Emma first broke the news to him. "Why… why did… did he have to die mom?" he asked between sobs.

Emma can't help the tears building in her eyes now, seeing her son cry has always been tough on her. "I… I don't know. He saved us though kid; he's a hero, a real hero." Henry's grip stays around her; she had no plans of letting go. She lets out a breath, not sure what else she can say or do. "He loved you so much Henry, he never once wanted to leave you. He had so much he wanted and needed to do with you. He wanted to attempt to make up for lost time."

Henry closes his eyes tight trying to stop the tears "I know mom, and I know you tried to save him" he said quietly, as hiccups started. He whipped away the tears left on his checks putting his arm right back. "Well it came true."

"What came true Henry?" Emma asked confused.

"What you told me about dad, when I asked after you stayed, my dad died a hero."

Emma lets out sigh "Something I didn't want true."

Henry nods against her chest "I know mom." Emma squeezes him once again, burying her nose in his hair, smelling the familiar scent of her son, a smell she would never get tired of.

A little while later Emma and Henry are standing by Neal's gravesite, surrounded by the whole town, for support. Emma's arm wrapped around his shoulder, draped over his front, his hand holding hers, while the other is in the grasps of his other mom. As the service comes to a end loved ones putting a shovel of dirt into the ground, people start to disperse. Emma takes her turn, and then solemnly hands the shovel to Henry. He takes the shovel and picks up some dirt, and slowly tips the dirt off the shovel. Once all the dirt is off Henry sticks the shovel in the pile of dirt. And falls to his knees crying, Emma quickly kneels down next to him pulling him in close. "I never saw him again mom." Emma doesn't say anything; she simply rocks them back and forth. "The last time was a year ago. This isn't fair."

"No it's not" she pulls him a little closer, giving his forehead a kiss. "I wish I can make this better or take away your pain Henry, I hate this."

They sit there is silence for a few minutes. "Do you remember that gold fish mom? The one from the fair when I was six?"

Emma smiles at the memory, hating not knowing when she would lose it too. "The one that died before we even got it home?" Henry nods "You were so bummed kid, your first pet and you didn't even get time with it." Emma manages to get the kid on his feet and they move to a park bench. "The worst was with your bear, Mr. Snuggles. When his ear came off, I thought you were going to have a meltdown right there in that diner."

Henry who is still cuddled into Emma's side, chuckles a little. "I knew my mommy would fix it."

Emma smiles, she hadn't heard that term in years "You always had so much faith in me kid" she says resting her chin on his head "in both lives." Emma hated knowing the memories of her son growing up were fake; they had so many great times. She was thankful they would at least get to keep the last year of memories, time of just them when she had Henry to herself, not having to worry about sharing time with Henry.

"You were awesome mom" Henry shrugs "and in our real life, who may not of always been there mom, but you where there when and how it counts. You didn't leave, even though you could of. You're the best."

Emma suddenly has tears rolling down her cheeks "You're pretty great to kid. Whether our lives together were real or not Henry, this past year was… it was the best year of my life. Next to when you came and got me, and we got to know each other." There was no way to possibly pull him closer, but she somehow did "I wouldn't trade any of it Henry. Neither would your dad."

"Can you tell me more about him?"

"Yeah, let's head back to the loft."

"Don't we need to go back to Granny's" he asks pulling away from the hug, but still staying close to her.

"They will understand kid. Let's go get some cherry vanilla ice cream, and change into something more comfortable" she says placing a hand on his chest giving a gentle rub.

He sniffles from the crying and cold "Sounds perfect mom."

And the mother and son did just that. Emma knew there were some ruff days ahead for the kid, but she would be there for him no matter what, she wasn't going to let him down.

 **Alright guys I hope this was good. Until next time…**


	103. Chapter 103

**This one-shot is based in the crazy twist of fate series (Ch.15, 50, 64, 69, and 87) Moma bear Emma made a request for in this series where Emma confronts Regina about not adopting Henry but ends up thanking her. This is set about 2 months after the end of ch.15, which is a year after the boys, came to live with Emma, so the boys are 8 in this.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 103: your loss is my gain

Emma was driving down the road, and she glances into the rearview mirror and sees the smiling faces of her boys. She still couldn't wrap her mind around those words, her boys. It was coming up on a year exactly that they came to stay with her, and to find out the one was her son she placed for adoption. It has now been 8 months since she had gotten her parental rights reinstated for Henry and 2 months since she officially adopted Jeremy, in adopting the boys she was granted access to the boys foster care records. She was relieved to find they had easier times then she did in her time in the system, neither had any scaring experiences. A lot of what was in their files she was told by them or their case worker Stacey, but there was one thing that stood out in Henry's file that she was never told. Henry had come close to being adopted as a baby; he was placed with a single woman and was given back with no reason why a couple months later. Emma was surprised to find the woman's name in the file; she could not imagine how someone could take in her son, with the intent of adopting him, and just back out after 2 months. It only took her a couple hours to fall for the kid, granted he was her kid, but still she didn't know at the time. Not long after learning this, she contacted a friend of hers who worked as a PI, and had him look her up. It turned out this Regina Mills lived in Boston like they did; she worked at her family's company that her grandfather started. Through his investigation she learned that Ms. Mills often took lunch breaks in the park near the office building where she worked. And Emma and the boys happened to have off work and school on the sunny Friday afternoon, giving her a good excuse to meet this woman.

"Mom I thought we were going to the park?" asked Henry.

"We are boys, I heard about this park where from away it looks like a castle and it's all wood" Emma explained.

"Cool" cheered both boys, which Emma had to laugh.

"Why are we just going now?" Jeremy asked.

"Um…" as Emma turns a corner "just recently learned of it. I heard of it but never knew where." The last few minutes of the ride was there usual kind of car ride, the boys chattering away about little boy stuff. They reach the park, and the boys are awestruck by the castle and they loved it, Emma told them the usual park rules, of stay together and no horsing around on the equipment, and pointed out where to look for her. Once the boys are off to play Emma quickly spots Regina, eating her lunch. Emma walks up to behind her "Ms. Mills?"

The brunette turns around "Yes, may I help you?"

"Um…" Emma says then movies to sit next to her, and looks over to check on her sons playing. Not sure now what to say "Those are my boys" Regina glances over slightly confused since the park was filled with boys. "One is the boy with brown hair wearing the green zip up sweatshirt and the other is the sandy blonde in the plaid hoodie."

"They're cute, fraternal twins?" she asked, noticing even from a distance the difference in their appearance.

"Ah no, you actually almost adopted one of them" Emma stated no longer looking at the woman.

Regina suddenly looks at the woman for the first time "You adopted Henry?"

"More like got my parental rights reinstated."

"You're his birth mom?"

"Yeah" is all Emma could say.

"Who is your other boy?"

"They met in a home; I became a certified foster mom about a year ago. Their amazing case worker tried to keep them together, so I got a call and I said yes. After almost a month I learned Henry was my son, and adopted them both. Within hours of meeting Henry I loved him, he was the sweetest kid I ever met, after having him a couple months I couldn't imagine him not being in my life again. So, why?"

"Why what?" Regina asked, getting a you know look from Emma. "Because I was doing it for all the wrong reasons" Regina looks to the ground shamefully.

"What do you mean? You either want a kid or you don't Ms. Mills" Emma says, with anger seeping in.

"I'm aware of that. I had miscarried a baby about a year before, I was devastated. I was trying to fill a void that at least at that time couldn't be filled."

"So you gave a baby a false sense of hope, just to fill a void?" Emma says, still angry, but coming off harsher then she meant.

"Looking back I'm not proud of it, but at that time I was being selfish. Honestly, I don't even know if I wanted a kid, or if I just thought I had to" Regina says.

Emma shakes her head to herself at the woman "Some people just are not meant to be parents. Look I grew up in the system, I met more people then I care to admit who should not have been allowed to foster. I choose to place him for adoption in hopes that he could have the kind of life I wished for myself growing up, and wished for him. The thought that he had that" now anger and pain was coming from Emma "was the one only single thing that allowed me to live with that decision. I became a foster mom for the same reason, wanting to give kids a positive home to live. A home where they had good memories, when I found Henry it hurt more than I could ever put into words that he was in the system." Emma then turns to face Regina "But what hurt more than anything was seeing that he could have had a home, he could have had loving parents, well parent, and who could of given him everything he wanted and deserved" Emma then points over towards her boys "cause that little boy over there, deserves the world and more, they all do. I love my kids more than I ever thought possible, and can't understand how someone could have had a chance to have Henry and just throw it away."

"Because I honestly didn't deserve him, I knew deep down I could not love him like I should" Regina says look to Emma. Emma continued to watch the boys play in silence as the two women just sat there "I need to get back to work" Regina says quietly and stands up.

Before she could leave Emma speaks up "Thank you" Regina gives her a confused look "As mad as I am at you, for everything, if it wasn't for it I would not have this second chance with him, so thank you."

Regina nods and sees the two boys coming towards them "Well I'm glad to see Henry is doing well. Enjoy it." And Regina walks away.

Regina is gone by the time the boys reach her "Hey guys, having fun?" Emma asks.

"Yeah. Hey mom where hungry" Henry said pointing to himself and his brother.

Emma smiles at them "How do you guys feel about some ice cream?"

The boys look at each other, and then together said "For lunch?"

"Yeah for lunch" she gives them a smile and takes their hands.

Emma thought her talking to the woman went unnoticed until tucking the boys in that night. "Mom who was that lady you were talking too?" Jeremy asked as he and Henry climbed into their beds.

"Well… she was the woman who almost adopted Henry when he was a baby" She answered simply, not wanting to lie to them.

"I was almost adopted?" Henry asks.

"You didn't know kid?" Henry shakes his head no. "Yeah when you were a baby but she changed her mind…"

Emma was going to say more but Henry chimed in first "Guess it's good she didn't" Emma looks at him "then I wouldn't be here" he says with the innocence only a child could have.

"It is kid" then she looks over to her other son "now I have two awesome boys" she runs her fingers through his hair "her loss was my amazing gain. Alright you two bed" she gives them a mom look "Night kid love you" she says to Henry as she tucks him in then gives him a kiss.

Henry then kisses her cheek "Night mom" he said.

Emma then walks over to Jeremy "Night bud, love you" and gives him a kiss after tucking him in.

"Night mom" he says then gives her a adorable smile.

Emma walks to the door of their bedroom and shuts off the light. But she stands there and watches them a few moments; yep she thinks to herself her loss was my gain, and then some.

 **Alright hope you guys enjoyed. So for Regina I wanted her reasoning of sending Henry back to be on the selfish side so in the end it wasn't a loss for Henry in the long run, especially since he is now with is loving birth mother, I hope I succeeded in that. Until next time…**


	104. Chapter 104

**This one-shot is a sequel to ch.60, this set about 4 months later, Henry calling Emma during his first ever weekend alone with his daughter, and his baby Catelyn won't stop crying.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 104: You call I come

Emma was driving over to Henry and Alison's home, Henry had called that his daughter, her granddaughter had not stopped crying for the last hour and he couldn't get her to stop. Henry had been alone with her before, plenty of times, but this was the first time it was a whole weekend. His wife Alison had been back to work for almost a month now, and had to go out of town for the weekend, both she and Regina promised to be available if he called. Emma was surprised to get a call from him, she was sure if he needed help he would call Regina, not her. Not that she didn't want to be called, but she was the mom who didn't have experience with a young baby. She long since lost the fake memories of raising Henry, she helped with her little brother Neal when she could but her experience was limited. But she wasn't going to pass time up with her son and granddaughter. Emma pulls up to in front of the house, climbs out of her yellow bug, and goes to the door and even though she isn't even in the house she can hear the baby crying. And she could hear her son trying to calm the baby to no avail. Emma lets herself in with the key they gave her Emma walks in "Henry I'm here" she says trying to talk over the crying.

Henry walks around the corner, she could clearly see relief on his face when he sees her "Oh thank god mom, you're hear" he says while lightly bouncing his daughter in his arms.

"What's going on kid?" Emma asks.

"I don't know what's wrong mom, her diaper is dry, she ate shortly before this started so it's not that, I burped her. Then she starts crying, and I walk around bouncing her, I put her in the swing which normally helps but obviously didn't this time. None of the normal stuff is working mom" Henry says looking so defeated.

"Alright" Emma starts as she takes of her jacket and boots, then walks toward Henry, holding out her hands. Henry hands over Catelyn to her, and she walks over to the couch and sits, letting her granddaughter rest against her chest. She takes the little girls blanket that was sitting next to her and covers her with it, then rubs soothing circles on her back. The crying quiets slowly then stops, the little girl cuddling into her grandmother's chest. "There you go monkey, its ok" she says in a whisper.

Henry looks at his mom and daughter astounded "You did it, what did you do?"

Emma gives him a sad smile "First kid you were nervous and she felt that, so she cried. Babies react to their parents emotions Henry. There's that and she just wanted to cuddle." Emma's looks from her granddaughter to her son who stilled seemed upset himself "Kid you did nothing wrong, she simply is missing her mommy."

"Isn't it the dad's job to fix though?"

"Kid, you're still learning. Before you know it this little sweet pea will have you wrapped around her little finger, but she's still in the frame of time where it's all about mommy. She loves you too kid" Emma says giving her son a reassuring smile.

"I know mom, sometimes it's just tough." Emma takes one of her hands away from Catelyn and puts her hand on her son's knee and gives it a squeeze. They sat in silence for a while, both just watching the little girl sleep on Emma's chest. "You were my age" Henry suddenly said and looked at her "when I came, out of nowhere, to bring you here. You suddenly had a ten year old."

"To be fair kid, I already had a ten year old; you were just all the sudden there."

Henry smiles and scoots closer to Emma, and leans his head against her shoulder not caring he was a adult now. "You somehow managed to deal with that, and here I am with a four month old and I'm a nervous wreck."

"There's nothing wrong with being nervous Henry. You have a little life relying on you. I was eighteen kid when you where this small, and I didn't want to let you down" she looks away from Henry to Catelyn and kisses her head. "I was just as scared Henry when you showed up ten years later; I still didn't want to let you down. But I knew then I had to try, just like you're doing now for her."

"I never realized mom."

"I know, but after just a couple days with you, I knew I couldn't just leave you again. The days of you not being in my life where long gone in a matter of moments Henry. A choice I would never take back."

"I get it now, even with all this crying, poopy diapers, and spit up, I wouldn't change it either. When does it get easier?"

"It never really does kid, some challenges go away then others pop up. The worry never ends that's for sure. The hardest lesson you learn is no matter what your child or children will always be your babies. Like you kid, you may have moved out, went to college, gotten married and had a baby yourself now, you will always be my baby boy."

"Not that again mom, when will that stop" Henry says with a chuckle.

Emma turns her head a little and kisses his head "Never kid."

Henry smiles and then he stands up and takes the baby "I'm going to put her in her crib I will right back" Emma nods and he heads upstairs. Once done he sits back down next to her "Thanks for helping me mom, I really appreciate it."

"No problem kid, you can call me whenever you need me and I will be right there. Day or night, rain or shine ok?" she says pulling him into to her side like she did when he was a kid.

"Yeah" he says with a smile "I love you."

Emma closes her eyes as she kisses his head and says "Love you too kid, I love you too."

 **This ended up going in another direction then I intended, but this is where my muse went I guess you could say. But anyway hope you enjoyed it, hope it brought some warm fluffy feels for you. Until next time…**


	105. Chapter 105

**This one-shot is based in the open adoption series (ch.34, 37, 58, and 88) this one is based before ch.34 Emma and Graham are newly married** **and Henry is 3 here. Emma and Graham are home from their honeymoon away, little Henry missed Emma so gets a afternoon with her and Graham.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 105: a day with his Emma

Emma and Graham had gotten back from their honeymoon the night before; they had spent the week down in Florida in Disney world. As much fun as she had she missed home, she missed seeing Henry for their weekly Friday night dinner. She missed two in a row, the first was the night before the wedding, it was their rehearsal dinner, then this week because they were in Florida. She at least got to see Henry the day of the wedding, and he was their ring bearer. But she had missed the little guy, even though they only had the one scheduled thing together a week, she saw him at least once a day around town. So a few weeks before the wedding Regina and Robin agreed that when Emma and Graham got back they could spend some time with Henry, so Emma bought tickets for Disney on ice tickets for that Sunday. Although Regina would so anything for Henry, this kind of event was not her cup of tea, loud and a bunch of kids around, so Emma volunteers to take him to these kinds of events. Emma was getting together the stuff they bought the couple and Henry down in Disney world to give them when they picked up Henry. They needed to get going early because it started at 1 and they had a two hour drive ahead of them. Graham walks into the living room where Emma was "Ok, I think I got it all" Emma says setting the bag on the floor "The shirts for Regina and Robin, and then the buzz lightyear mickey ears, t-shirt, and nemo stuffed animal for Henry. That was all we bought them right?"

Graham smiles, Emma although friends with Regina always worried making a good impression, not wanting to forget anything, he walks up to her and puts a arm around her waist bringing her close for a kiss "That's everything Emma, don't worry you won't forget anything" and he lets her go "you got the tickets for the show?"

"Yes in my purse."

"Ok and I got the GPS, so we don't get lost on the way" he says setting the device down. "Oh and I took some cash out of the bank for snacks and souvenirs for the show" he takes out his wallet to show her.

"Good thinking, less using the bank card" Emma says rechecking the bag, and that she had the tickets. "Ok, that's everything let's getting going."

They drive the short distance over to Regina and Robins, they are greeted by Robin who was waiting to put Henrys seat into their car. Then they went inside "Emma, Graham so glad to see you guys made it back" Regina says as they come into the house, and giving them hugs "How was a Disney world guys?"

"So much fun, I was ready to come home, but also hated to leave" Emma answered. "Definitely somewhere to take Henry."

"Robin and I hope too in a few years, we want to take him when he will remember the trip" Regina says.

"Yeah I get it, with how much it costs, you want him to actually remember it" Emma says setting the bag.

Then Henry comes running in "Emma" he says running towards her excitedly.

Emma happily picks him up "Hey Henry" she says with a chuckle at his eagerness to see her. "I missed ya kid."

"Missed you too" he mumbles into her neck where is face is currently buried.

Emma, with Henry in her arms, squats down placing the kids feet on the floor "I got you a couple surprises bud" she says rubbing his back.

"I get surprises?!" he says excitedly again, he glances at Regina waiting for the ok.

"Yeah you do, how I could I go somewhere and not bring back my little guy something" she says leaning forward, causing them to be forehead to forehead. Henry shrugs his shoulders in response, making Emma giggle, she takes out the shirts they brought back for the couple and handed them to Regina "These are for you and Robin" she hands Regina two t-shirts that read _My friends went to Disney world and all I got was this stupid t-shirt_. Regina reads the shirt and laughs she's about to say something but Emma beats her to it "I know we didn't have to get you anything, but we saw those" she says pointing to the shirts "and we couldn't resist."

"Well thank you Emma that was very kind" Regina says.

"What about me?" Henry asks putting his little hands in the air.

"Henry" Regina warns "Remember patience, do I need to tell Emma and Graham to go without you?"

"No mommy" he says with a pout, and then looks back at Emma "Sorry Emma."

Emma gives him a smile "It's alright" she reaches into the bag to grab his shirt, his _Someone who loves me went to Disney world._ And hands it to Regina knowing Henry wouldn't care about the shirt. Then goes into the bag and pulls out his mickey years "Whose this kid?" she asks holding out the ears.

"Buzz lightyear" he says.

"Yeah Buzz mickey ears" she says, then puts the ears on the bouncing little boy. "You look so cute bud" Emma exclaims.

"Look at you sweetheart now you really are buzz lightyear" Regina says, she had dressed Henry in his buzz lightyear shirt, that had his body on it and made Henrys head look attached to his body. "What do you say?"

"Tank you Emma" he says sweetly.

Emma takes him into her arms, and gives him a kiss "You bet, and I got you one more thing" she takes out the big nemo stuffed animal, it was half the size of him.

"Nemo" he just about yells. "Tank you Emma love it" he says jumping back into her arms.

"Your welcome kid" she says hugging him back.

Then Robin and Graham come into the room "Look at you son, who got you that hat?" Robin asks.

Henry, who is still in Emma's arms, and has stood up with the kid on her hip "My Emma" he says laying his head on her shoulder, making the four adults laugh.

"Babe, we should get going" Graham says.

"Ok, say good bye to your mommy and daddy so we can get going kid" Emma tells Henry.

Henry, Emma, and Graham say there good byes, and hit the road. Henry didn't know what they were taking him to do yet, but he was excited to go with them. They had a 2 hour drive, so Robin, along with the kids' seat, he set-up the portable DVD player to keep him entertained. Henry ended up falling asleep about a half hour into their drive, and woke up with about a half hour left. They get there at noon, which gave them enough time to park, eat a snack/lunch, get their souvenirs and get to their seats. Once in the building Henry could tell it was Disney and a lot of toy story which besides nemo is his favorite. They get him a corn dog and share some of their own fries with him. They bought him a toy story t-shirt and some light up stick thing with the characters on it. Half way through the show they got him a snow cone in a collective cup. The kid was having a blast, watching his favorite characters skating around, he hardly stayed in his seat going back and forth standing and sitting on Emma's lap. When they left Graham picked him up so he wouldn't get lost, they even where given compliments of how cute of a family they were by a older woman, they both simply said thank you.

As they walk to the car "Did you fun bud?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, that was so fun" Henry cheers.

Both Emma and Graham laugh "What has your favorite?"

"Buzz and the hot wheels" Henry answered as they approached the car.

"That was cool, what you think of Mickey?" Graham chimes in.

"He's funny Graham" Henry says.

"He is isn't he?" Graham says buckling him up in his seat.

"Yeah" Henry says with a smile.

Emma is now in the front seat, and turns to look at her son "I'm glad you fun bud."

"Always fun wit you Emma."

That melted her heart; the kid was the best "Thanks Henry."

It did not take long for Henry to fall sleep, this time he slept majority of the ride, he woke up shortly after crossing the town line. It was going on 5 pm it was a long crazy day, but she wouldn't trade the time with Henry for anything, days like today made her more thankful than ever that she and Regina became friends.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the latest installment of the open adoption series; hope to visit them again soon. Until next time…**


	106. Chapter 106

**Alright first I got a request from a quest about where Ingrid raises Emma from since she was a baby and she and Henry make Emma believe. So guest I don't like saying no because I want to make you the readers happy. But I already did something like this in chapter 82 and I feel the two chapters would come out to similar, and I don't want to be repetitive. So if you have any other request please feel free to leave them in the comments. I'm sorry I hope you continue to enjoy these one-shots.**

 **So this one-shot was inspired by PMing with Moma bear Emma Swan. Where little Henry is introduced to the Disney film** _ **Lilo and Stitch**_ **. Ok so I'm basing this as one of Emma's fake memories of raising Henry, I'm making him 5 in this.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 106: Henry meets _Lilo and Stitch_

Emma had just gotten home, and had a surprise for Henry. The kid was bummed that he was not able to go to his sleep over that was planned for that night. It was Saturday, that Tuesday Henry had woken up covered in spots, as he put it, the kid had chicken pocks. Not wanting to risk exposing the other kids Emma was having him stay home, hence the surprise. On her way home Emma had stopped at the video rental place to pick a movie, of course it being a rainy day the movies where pretty picked over. But then she found the perfect one, there was a copy of _Lilo and Stitch_ left. Emma remembered sneaking into a theater to see it, and found it really adorable, she even related to the pair, being a bit of a loner herself. It was one of the few Disney movies Henry had not seen yet, she hoped it would help cheer her son up. Emma quietly heads to the living room of the apartment, biding her friend goodbye; she had been a godsend that week watching Henry while she worked her shifts at the diner. She worked that morning, and had the rest of the day and all day tomorrow off. Emma closed the door and locked it after her friend. Then Emma heads back to the living room "Hey kid" she says walking to the couch, and crouches down to check the kid out, and gets a small smile from him "still itchy?"

"A little, not as bad mom" he says, looking all comfy on the couch with his pillow and _toy story_ blanket.

"Henry" he looks at her sadly "I really am sorry about your sleepover kid. You know that right?" she asks moving some hair from his forehead.

Henry nods his head "I know mom" he says then plays with the hem of the blanket "I just didn't want to miss Jimmy's party; he's my first real friend."

It broke Emma's heart, she moved them around more then she cared to admit, making it hard for him to make friends. Sure he got along with kids and played easily with others, but actually making friends had been tough. When they moved here 6 months ago Henry and Jimmy clicked, instant friends. They were a lot alike, both had single moms, and no dad around, not many other kids in their class understood. "I know kid, but a night with me isn't too bad is it?" she asked giving him a pouty face.

Henry giggles at her "No, cause we can cuddle" he says gleefully.

Emma gives Henry a sweet smile "I can't argue there kiddo" she brings her nose to her sons nose, giving him eskimo kisses "I love our cuddles" she says with their faces still by each other.

He wraps his little arms around her neck, giving her a hug "Me to mommy" he says sweetly.

Emma couldn't help but smile, while her face was buried in his hair and she gives him a kiss. Since he started school he deemed himself a big boy now, and insisted that big boys called their mom's mom not mommy, it broke her heart at the time, but knew it would come eventually. "Well I got you a surprise for tonight."

"What mommy? What?" he asked bouncing with excitement.

Emma grabs the DVD from her bag and shows him the case "I found us a new movie for tonight."

Henry looks at the colorful case "Wow this looks cool. Who's the blue thing?"

Emma smiles "That's stitch, he's a alien."

"How you know mom?"

"I saw it a long time ago" Emma answers.

"Oh" he says, handing her back the case "when can we watch?"

"How about after dinner and a bath, that way you're all comfy in clean pajamas and we can cuddle until you fall asleep. Sound good bud?"

"Yeah, I like it" he says.

A little later Emma makes them dinner, she makes them tacos. It was one of the kid's favorites, next to grilled cheese, which he got from her. She was doing everything she could think of to make things up to Henry for missing his sleepover. Henry is sitting at the table, while Emma brings over their plates holding their tacos. "Mom" she glances at him "is this to make me feel better?"

Of course he would see through it. Emma smiles at her son "You got me kid, yes I know how much you wanted to go tonight. Is it working?"

"I will let you know" Henry declares as he takes a bite of taco.

Emma laughs and shakes her head at Henry. Once they finish dinner, Emma turns on _Sponge bob_ while she cleans up, putting away the few left overs. Then Emma took a quick shower, and then had Henry take a shower as well. Afterword's both change into cozy pajamas and made their way back to the living room. Emma puts in the DVD and while the previews play the mother and son got comfy on the couch, cuddling up together under the blankets. As the movie played Henry seemed to really enjoy the movie, laughing at the antics of Stitch. He especially loved the first time he talked telling Lilo hi, and building San Francisco out of Lilos blocks then destroying it. Right before Stitch is taken surfing for the first time, Emma pauses the movie and pops them some popcorn. When the movie gets towards the end Emma starts watching Henry, every time they talk about Ohana, the kid would just smile, she loved that the kid liked it, when she saw this, that's what she wanted and now had it with him. When the credits started rolling Henry was fighting to keep his eyes open, so Emma gets him to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth and pee. Emma then gets him all tucked in "So kid you like the movie?"

"Yeah stitch is so cool mom" he says with a genuine smile.

"Good. Favorite part?"

"Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten" he chants just like in the movie. "And when they went surfing."

"Yeah the surfing is cool."

"Mom, where ohana right?"

Emma moves the hair from his forehead and smiles "From the day I found out you were in my tummy, we are all the ohana we need bud."

Henry gives a sleepy smile "Good, I like our family just the way it is mommy."

Emma smiles at the slip again "Me too" she leans forward and kisses his head "Goodnight baby, sleep tight" she says checking he was snuggled in his bed.

"Love you mommy" he says as he drifts to sleep.

"Love you Henry" she gives him another light kiss. She walks out his room, turning on his nightlight leaving the door ajar.

A week later when Emma unfortunately had to work Saturday night at the dinner, Emma leaves a surprise on Henry's bed for him, for when his baby-sitter got him home. He finds a Stitch stuffed animal sitting on his bed, with a little note from his mom that read, a new member for our ohana, Henry scoops him up and hugs him tight, Emma came home that night to find Henry cuddled up with stitch fast asleep.

 **Ok hope this gave you guys all kinds of feels, like it did me writing it. Until next time…**


	107. Chapter 107

**Hey everyone, so I wanted to let you guys know I plan on from time to time doing chapters of Emma's fake memories of raising Henry. So with that in mind, this chapter is one of them. This one is Henry's first steps, he's 10 months old here.**

 **I am so ready for March 5** **th** **guys, I need more Once. Thankfully we have Netflix and season DVDs to hold us over right?**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination**

Chapter 107: First steps

It was Sunday; it was the one day a week Emma knew she had the whole day off. It was the day she got to spend a whole day with her son Henry, her little man. Sadly the poor kid spent much of his awake hours at daycare, Emma didn't make much money, but Emma worked her butt off so the kid could go to the nice daycare down the road from the dinner. They lived in a small one bedroom apartment; Henry was her world so it was worth it all. But even after everything, there was no doubt the kid loved her, she was his whole world. The smile that formed on his little face when she would wake up in the morning was priceless, same with his hugs and drool filled kisses. On these days Emma made a point of interacting with him as much as possible, chores could wait until he was napping and asleep for the night.

The day started like most Sundays, Emma woke up to the sound of Henry babbling nonsense while sitting in his crib waiting for her. She got up and got him out of the crib and brought him back to her bed to cuddle. Sometimes he falls back to sleep, the rest of the time he would lay there and cuddle, letting her get another half hour or so of sleep. And every time she would be woken back up by him babbling again, usually his cubby little hands on her cheeks. Emma would finally get up and make herself some breakfast, and Henry some cereal, he thankfully still really loved the stuff. Emma decided that this Sunday they would have a pajama day today; Henry was in his adorable cartoonish robot footie pajamas. They were currently sitting on the floor playing with some cars; he would babble some nonsense to her, which made her laugh. "Tell me more kid" she says with a chuckle, and she gets a giggle from him. He crawls over to her and sits on her lap as he holds his stuffed monkey. Henry was starting to get the hang of standing, he has taken a couple steps with her help and some along the couch, but he still loved to crawl it got him places a lot faster. "How about we try some walking today Henry?" Henry looks up at her with a cute grin, then leans into her front, she wraps her arms around him and kisses his head "You know mama loves you right?" Emma asks, and then kisses his head again. Henry gave her a nod, she was sure he had no idea what it meant, but she always made to tell him she loved him multiple times a day.

Henry then moves from her lap, and shakily tries to stand up; Emma extends her hands so he could try to stable himself. He gets it after a couple seconds, but keeps hold of her hands. "Look at you little man" she tells him, earning her a smile, and a happy bounce. "Let's try walking" once she knew he was stable, she let go of his hands and scoots back. "Ok baby boy come to mama" Emma says holding her hands out to him. He attempts a step but falls to his butt, he looks at her with a pout. "It's ok Henry" she scoots to him and helps him stand again, and again scooted back once he was stable. "Try again" she says once again, Henry waves his little arms in the air and gleefully squeal's. And to Emma's astonishment, he manages the three steps to her, and collapses in her arm "Oh my god kid, you did it" she said holding him close and gives his tummy a tickle earning giggles.

Over the next couple weeks Henry continues to practice walking, she notices he still prefers walking along the couch, only letting go for a couple steps at a time, never sure with his little legs. And he was proving to like walking holding onto her hands, liking the help when he plopped down on his little diapered butt. A girl Emma worked with at the diner gave her a walker type thing for him that her own child no longer needed. This Sunday morning while Emma made breakfast he was using his new toy, she brought it home the night before, he walked a little more steadily with it. Once breakfast is done Emma walks to the living room area "Trying walking to me Henry" Emma says squatting down and holding out her hands. Henry lets go of the walker, and steady himself, then starts toward her. He walks a little faster than he meant, bumping into the couch and foot stool causing him to fall, although he doesn't cry, a few tears form. But he stands back and keeps going, making his way to his mommy. Once Henry makes it to her, Emma to has tears in her eyes. Tears of a proud mom, proud her little boy made it across the room by himself. She picks him up peppering his face with kisses, earning loud giggles "I'm so proud of you Henry, you did so good" he was now on her hip, he rest his head on her shoulder and wraps his arms around her neck giving her a hug. "I love you kid" she says, giving him a light kiss on his forehead. He squeezed his arms a little harder as if to say I love you too. Emma was just so proud of her little guy, he was growing up, growing up with more love then she ever did and she was proud of both them of how far they had come.

 **First thank you Moma bear Emma Swan for letting me borrow a small idea from your story** _ **Lost moments reclaimed**_ **(if you guys haven't read it you should). Hope this came out as fluffy as I hoped and brought warm fuzzy feelings for you all. Please don't forget to like and follow guys. Until next time…**


	108. Chapter 108

**First, I want to suggest to you guys** **to go read** _ **A Bittersweet second chance**_ **by Joy Katie. If you like captain swan go take a look. She also has some other good stories if CS isn't your thing.**

 **Also I'm pleased to tell you I have reached 15,000 views. So thank you to you the readers especially my constant readers.**

 **This one-shot is based on the idea of Graham never died, and he and Emma became a couple. Graham was supposed to take Henry camping, but due to a bad storm things are too muddy to go where they planned. So Emma suggest to her two guys to go camping on the roof of the building of MM loft (I'm just guessing there is a roof), and she joins. This is in the beginning of season 2ish time, where Henry is staying with Emma instead of Regina after the curse breaks.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 108: bonding time

Emma was riding in the passenger seat of Graham's jeep, they were heading back towards Mary Margaret and hers loft, well David's now too. They were bringing Grahams camping stuff over, Graham and Henry were supposed to go on a overnight camping trip tonight in the woods, but yesterday they had a massive downpour rain storm, and well the area Graham liked to use was all muddy and half flooded. But neither adult wanted Henry to be disappointed, he had talked about it all week. So the trip was moved to the roof, if Emma was honest though, she preferred this anyway. Since the curse broke almost a month ago, things had been even rockier between her and Regina. Henry now staying with her did not help matters much. So Emma felt better with them close, not knowing if Regina would try anything, she already had a couple times outside Henry's school. "Thanks for doing this Graham" Emma said breaking the silence.

"It's no problem Emma, I actually owe him anyway" Graham adds.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, during the curse I was supposed to take him but it never happened." Emma gives him a look that says to continue "When Henry was I think six, if not he was close, he was having a 'why don't I have a dad' phase. So Regina thought some male bonding would be good for him" Emma nods her head agreeing. "But then she kept canceling and coming up with excuses so we didn't go, and well… it never happened."

"I wonder why? I mean once again, she says she loves Henry, but didn't allow him that" Emma says getting upset like she has many times before with how Regina sometimes treated Henry, Emma had no doubt Regina loved Henry deep down, but was not good at showing it, especially when it counted.

Graham shrugs his shoulders "Honestly, I think she did it more out of fear" Graham found a what? look on Emma's face, so he continued "what I mean, is that, I think she… I guess you can say changed her mind, because she was afraid. Afraid he would like it too much, that he found he wanted a dad, and not just a single mom."

Emma raises her eye brow "That's awfully profound for a small town sheriff."

Graham knew Emma meant it jokingly "Yeah well you know, living with wolfs will do that" he says giving her a smirk.

Emma smiles back "You do realize that doesn't impress me like it does my ten year old, right?"

"I will wear you down Emma, one day you will" he says smirking a second time.

"Dream on Graham" Emma says playfully as they park by her building. She gets out and heads to the back of the car to help take stuff up. "So I have to ask, the floor of the roof is cement, how do you plan on the two of you sleeping comfortably?"

Graham joins her to grab stuff "See those large yoga mat looking things?" he points to some grey and red mat looking things, she nods "Those are meant to help make the ground a little more comfortable, well help with the cold ground too, when you camp."

"Really, is there enough padding there for that?" she asked doubtfully.

"Their better then they look, besides I brought enough for us both to have two to lay on. Trying to give him a good experience you know."

"Yes" she goes in for a kiss, which he happily takes. "How did I get so lucky to have not only a great boyfriend, but also someone who cares for Henry almost as much as I do?"

"I'm the one who is lucky Em; you two have made my life so much better, made it worth living."

Emma doesn't say anything, she just kisses him, agreeing, she felt the same way about him and Henry.

Emma and Graham head up to the roof to set up, they pitched the tent, and added the mats and Graham put his pillow and sleeping bag with a couple extra blankets, Henry would bring his later. Graham also brought his fire pit, along with plenty of pieces of wood for a fire. And other camping essentials to make it authentic, a lantern and tools to cook on the fire. He also made the rule like real camping; they had to sleep in their clothes, no pajamas. But Emma did insist they eat dinner inside, she wanted a little time with them before their guy's only time.

Once they finished they headed inside where Henry was working on his project for school. The door opens and Henry turns and sees them and grins, they both had worked that day and he finally was getting to see them. He gets up and heads for Emma for a hi hug "Hey mom" he says burying his face into her stomach as he hugged her.

Emma wraps her arms around him, hugging him back fiercely. She loved his hugs, there was nothing better. "Hey kid" she loosened her arms and gave his back a rub "how's the project going?"

"Good, just finishing it up now" he releases from the hug "Hi Graham" he adds giving him a high five.

"Hi Henry. Ready for tonight I see?" he says seeing the boy's pillow, sleeping bag and extra blanket sitting by the bottom of the steps.

"Yeah, I got it ready this morning" he says with a smile.

The group sat and ate their dinner; Mary Margaret had made a homemade pizza. They sat and chat about their days, Henry especially was excited to share about the horse David got him. "Hey mom?" Henry piped up.

Emma looks to him "Yeah kid?"

"I know this is supposed to be a guy's camping trip, just me and Graham but, can you come up for a little bit?"

Emma was shocked that her son would want to include her "You want me to join?"

"Yeah for a little bit, I mean just me and Graham will sleep up there, but I want you to come up for the fire and stuff mom" he says with the sweetest smile.

Emma gives a teary smile; no one could melt her heart like he could. "If Grahams ok with it sure."

Henry then looks at Graham "Can mom join us for a little bit Graham?"

Graham looks at Emma and sees that she was touched at Henry wanted to include her, he couldn't say no to that. "Of course lad, your mom is more than welcome to come up for a little bit if she likes."

Henry turns back to Emma "He's cool with mom, please?" he pleads holding his hands together.

"How can I say no to that" she says stroking his chin "I would love to join my guys" Henry leans into Emma for a hug. She looks to Graham over Henry's head and mouths thank you, and he nods as if to say of course.

Shortly after Graham headed up to get the fire going, while Henry took his bedding up to get it ready in the tent. Meanwhile Emma got there cooler ready with drinks, and some stuff for the guys in the morning. Emma had stopped and got s'more supplies to surprise them with. When Emma steps out onto the roof, she finds Henry setting up his camping chair, she walks over and glances into the tent and sees they looked good to go. Graham made only one rule, the only thing once they were outside they could go in for was the bathroom, he had to admit that was the worst part of camping. "You guys look good to go" she says as she sets down the cooler between the chairs.

"Yeah, not bad for replacement camping" Graham says pulling her in for a hug. "Smart thinking Em" he added then kissed her forehead.

Emma drags Graham so they were out of ear range of Henry "To be honest, I suggested this for selfish reasons" he raises a eyebrow in question "I feel better with you two close by… with everything. I'm not willing to give her the opportunity to hurt you two, especially Henry again."

"You know I will never let her hurt Henry right?" Graham asks, leaning forward so their foreheads touch.

Emma smiles "I know it's just that…" she turns to look at her son and gives a sad smile, then turns back to Graham "I guess you could say my motherly instinct to protect him has fully kicked in with a vengeance, missing ten years with him. I just don't want to ever let him down ever again Graham."

"He knows that Emma, and he knows you love him to the moon and back then back again. You are everything he hoped for ok? And he couldn't have asked for anyone better."

Before anything else can be said they are interrupted by Henry "Come on guys let's get this campout started."

The adults head over and take their seats by the fire, it was exactly what they needed. Although it wasn't exactly cold out per say it was chilly and the fire felt nice. Emma sat and watched the pair as they talked to each other with a smile on her face, grateful that she was able to bring a good, decent man in her son's life, the kind of father figure he deserved. Emma then decides to bring out her surprise "So I got you guys something for tonight" Emma turns to the cooler and pulls out the marshmallows and graham crackers, then realized she left the chocolate inside. "Crap I forgot the chocolate, be right back."

The boys sat a minute then Henry spoke up "You really like my mom don't you Graham?"

He smiles at the child "That I do, she is a great person Henry, you are very lucky to have her."

Henry nods his head "I know" giving him a smile now "I wish she knew though."

Graham understood what the kid meant, although Emma was tough and confident, when it came to Henry, she wasn't as confident and sure of herself as usual. Except her unquestionable love for him, but with everything else, she constantly questioned herself. "All we can do Henry is keep telling her, make sure she knows she is the best woman in your life, and that you love her."

"I tell her every day" Henry says proudly "before I leave for school and when she tucks me into bed at night."

"That's good Henry, keep doing that and one day, she will realize how lucky you feel to have her" he reaches over and ruffles his hair, earning a smile from the boy.

At that moment Emma comes back out, she senses that her favorite guys must of been having a moment, and that she interrupted it "Got the chocolate" she announces. "Did I miss anything?"

Graham quickly jumped in "Just guy stuff."

"Yeah guy stuff mom" Henry agrees.

Emma could tell it was more than that but she won't push, she would find out eventually. "Alright, so who wants s'mores?"

Both Henry and Graham jumped right in, Graham got out the tongs he had to roast the marshmallows and the three went to it. Once they all had their fill, they sat and talked, simply enjoying each other's company. Emma looks at her phone and sees that it was going on 10 and decided to head inside, and let the her guys do their thing. Emma gets up and heads to Graham first "I'm heading in; I will see you guys after breakfast?" Graham nods and they kiss "take care of my son."

"Always Emma, he is safe."

Emma is satisfied and moves to her son "Ok kid come her" she opens her arms to him, and he gladly goes to her "listen to Graham ok" she feels him nod into her stomach "I love you kid. If you need anything come get me ok?" she feels him nod again. "Alright I love you and good night kid" she then kisses the top of his head.

They still are in the hug, which Henry didn't mind. "I love you to mom, your the best mom ever" she feels tears building up, she still had doubts but hearing things like that from him, made it lesson every time. He then looks up at her "See you in the morning?"

"I will be waiting" she gives him another kiss and heads to the door, to head back to the loft.

"Love you mom" Henry says again as she started through the door.

"Love you too Henry" she with a smile, and blows them a kiss, and the door closes.

Henry turns to Graham "Like that?"

Graham chuckles "Yeah Henry, I saw tears forming there, so yes."

"Good, I want her to love herself as my mom like I do."

"Well that was a great start, if anyone can get her to see it Henry it's you. You got past those walls when she came here, that was the toughest operation" Henry grins at the use of his and Emma's old game.

"Maybe we should make this a mission Graham" Henry sits and thinks a minute "I know operation mama bear because she loves me so much."

"Sounds perfect Henry" Graham says, he was proud of the kid; he truly got what Emma loved so much about him. Why she felt the need so powerfully to stay and protect him almost a year ago.

 **So this idea just popped in my head, hope it was good and was fluffy enough for you guys. Again thank you everyone for getting me to 15,000 views you guys are the best. Until next time…**


	109. Chapter 109

**Ok, this one-shot is based in the open adoption series (ch.34, 37, 58, 88, and 105) this is in the time line of the series pretty much really early on in things. Henry is 8 months old, and Emma and Graham have only been dating about 2 months. Regina and Robin have asked Emma to look after Henry for a hour, two tops while they deal with some meeting's. With the couples ok Emma brings her boyfriend, so her two special guys can meet. Also Emma is 18 and Graham is 20.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 109: the first meeting

Emma was nervous to say the least, her two special guys were about to meet. But the situation was a bit more complicated than normal. Emma had placed her baby boy up for open adoption, most used closed adoption severing ties to the child. But Emma couldn't do that, she was lucky to have found a great couple, who she befriended, allowing her more access to her son than what is normal for the situation. Also Emma had moved to the town, after being offered by her son's new parents. She not long after moving she met Graham, he was a 20 year old in police academy hoping to join the towns police force. Graham had shown interest in Emma right away, but she wanted and needed to finish school first and just wanted to be able to see her son, but wore her down once she graduated and they both fell for each other. Emma knew she lucked out a second time in this town, being as young as she was to find a guy who was also young, who wasn't put off by her having a child. He would even ask about Henry during their dates, it made her fall even more for him. So the still new couple where walking up to the front door of the house, Regina had called her the night before asking Emma if she could watch Henry 2 hours tops that afternoon since she and Robin both had meetings that day. Emma's what I guess you could say sort of foster parents, but mostly a couple willing let her stay with them while she finished high school and save enough for a apartment, Mary Margaret and David, where having some work done to their home that day so needed somewhere to go, and she wasn't sure yet about spending time alone in Grahams apartment, so it all worked out. Emma speaks up as they approach the door "Sure you don't want to run yet?" Emma asked.

Graham chuckles "It's going to take more than this to scare me off."

Emma takes his hand and gives it a squeeze, "So… you're sure you're ok with all this?"

Graham turns to face Emma and takes her other hand "Emma I asked you out knowing your connection to the Locksley family. You had a child, a child you put first and gave him his best chance, it is quite clear you love your son" he leans forward and gives her a quick peck on her lips "I find it very attractive" he says with a smirk.

"Alright if you're sure" she says with a smile.

That's when the front door of the house opens up, revealing Regina "Ah, Emma you're here, thought I heard something out here" she moves over allowing the young couple in the house, and she gives Emma a hug, and puts out her hand to Graham. "You must be Graham" the pair shake hands "Emma has told us so much about at our dinners, she quite taken by you" Regina says with a smile.

Graham glances over to Emma and sees her blush causing him to smile "Well the feeling is mutual Mrs. Locksley."

"You can call me Regina dear" she leads them down the hall towards the family room "So Emma; you said the Nolan's are having some work done today on their house?"

Emma sets her bag down in the corner "Yeah, the kitchen and bathroom."

"Things still going good with them?" Regina asked. She had been the one to set up the arrangement for Emma to stay with the couple, Regina had come to care for Emma while they had gotten to know each other while she was pregnant with Henry, and could see how much Emma hated the decision she was making. Regina had no doubt that if Emma had family and support she would have made a amazing mother, so she went with her gut and offered Emma more access to Henry then most open adoptions allowed. Regina and Robin both felt lucky to have met her, they felt this was the least they could do.

"Yeah, for sure, I mean they are allowing me as much time as I need to save up to move. How often do you meet people who allow you to stay with them out of the kindness of their hearts?"

"I agree, they are good friends who were happy to help."

"So where's Robin?" Emma asked, now spotting Henry in his pack-n-play, making her smile.

"He left about ten minutes before you got here for his meetings" Regina looks at her watch "And I better get to mine." Regina goes to take Henry out of the pen and it was clear the little boy had recently woken up from a nap. She now walks over to Emma "Thanks again Emma, either Robin or I will be home in two hours tops, then you two can enjoy this Saturday night, like a couple your age should."

"You know all you have to do is ask" Emma gives Henry a smile, which she receives a smile and giggle back, and she takes his outreached hand rubbing the top of it with her thumb. "I won't pass up time with my little guy."

"Alright, um… he had a nap already and lunch, I changed him right before you got here" she looks around trying to think if there was anything else to tell Emma. "So he should be fine otherwise, just play and keep him out of trouble."

Regina then hands over Henry to Emma who loving takes him and holds him against her front so they are looking at each other "Got it."

Regina then gives Henry a kiss on the cheek "Bye Henry, mommy will be home in a little bit." She gives his arm a rub and said goodbye to Emma and Graham then left.

Emma move to the blanket laid out on the floor with Henry to play on. Graham stood back a few minutes watching them. It was quite obvious the love the two shared for each other. It was clear in his time with Emma how much she cared for Henry, but actually watching them together, it was also clear Henry's love for Emma. Being only 8 months old Henry had no idea who Emma was actually to him, no idea that he grew in both Emma's belly and heart, that she had a never ending love for him. His fascination of her was endless as well, his smile never leaving his chubby little face. He finally goes over and sits next to Emma "So this is little Henry huh?"

"Yeah this is him" she leans to give him a kiss, as he plays with the soft plastic cars that are in front of him, he has one in both his cubby hands. She lifts Henry so he is in her arms again facing towards Graham "Can you say hi to Emma's friend Graham bud?" Henry happily waved both arms, causing one of the cars to fly from his friend onto the floor; earning a cute pout from the little boy "Oh kid" she said kissing his cheek "it's ok."

Graham grabs the car and hands it back to Henry getting a grin from him. "Here you go little guy" he say sweetly, and Henry leans towards him, Graham nervously takes him from Emma, he never really held a baby before. He plays with him a few minutes, and then glances at Emma who has a look of both joy and sadness on her face; he sits Henry on his lap to talk. "Do you regret it?" when Emma doesn't answer after a couple minutes he figures he better clarify." I meant…"

Emma gives him a sad smile "I know what you meant" as if he knew where it was going he passes her Henry, seeing clearly she wanted him. She just holds him a minute before answering "Always" she looks at her son and brushes some hair back "but at the same time, never. I could never give him any of this. Before he was born, I didn't graduate yet, I had no job. If I kept him, there is a good chance he would have ended up in the system like I was, because I would not have been able to give him what he needs and deserves."

"But Emma you're great with him."

"That may be, and I love him so much. But that wouldn't feed or cloth him. This was and still is the best choice for him, I still see him, and be with him. This better then what could have happened otherwise."

Graham nods; he got where she was coming from, but still felt bad. They had talked about her childhood in the system, and he understood wanting to keep him from that. "Well if it means anything, he clearly loves you, regardless of everything." Henry crawls over to him, and climbs into his lap and smiles "Isn't that right" he stands Henry up, leaning Henry's back against his chest, Henry giggles and bounces, making both of them laugh. Emma scoots to sit next to them, and Graham wraps his arm around her shoulders and kisses her temple. Henry slightly turns his body and pokes Graham in the nose, getting a mischievous smile from him, a smile that was all Emma. In that moment Graham found himself falling for the little boy, he may not have looked like Emma, but everything else, his personality and mannerisms where all Emma. He keeps his eyes on Henry as he spoke "He's a lot like you, you know."

"He is?" was all she could get out.

"Yep, I mean look wise no, but his personality and stuff is all you."

"I mean I kinda saw it, but thought it was just wishful thinking" she explains.

"It's there" he then kisses her temple and tries to dry the tears from her cheeks.

As if he sensed she needed some love, Henry crawls into her lap, and attempts to stand and wrap his little arms around her neck, giving her drool filled 'kisses'. "Thanks kiddo" she kisses his cheek "you know how to make me feel better don't you." He places his chubby hands on her cheeks and babbles some nonsense, but by the look on his face it was important to him. He slumps against her resting his head on her shoulder, and she simply holds him once again, the kinds of moments where she got a brief feeling of being his mom again, the trust he had in her, it meant the world.

After a little while just sitting there, Graham looks over and sees that Emma had fallen asleep. And although Henry was slumped against her chest, he was awake, his head still resting on her shoulder. His little fingers playing with her hair, just looking relaxed being there. Graham lifts his free hand and strokes the boys hand with his finger "You know Henry you are really special to Emma" he says in a whisper, not wanting to wake her. Henry then takes ahold of Grahams finger "You did something not many have achieved, not even me, well not fully yet but I'm getting there I think. You got over her walls, and you hold a special place a in her heart, deep in her heart where no one else can reach" Henry snuggles more into Emma, but still holding his finger, while he still held Emma into his side. "She will always love you Henry, and will always be there for you, and protect you" he said continuing in a whisper. At that moment Emma wakes up "Hey sleepy head" he says.

"How long was I out for?"

"Like twenty-five minutes, thirty tops" Graham answers.

Emma sits herself up some, but remaining in Grahams arms, and feels Henry snuggle up more to her. She gently rubs his back, and he quietly babbles to her as he rubs the back of her shoulder. "Hey sweet boy" she murmurs while rocking them. She stops after a couple minutes, and Henry slightly pulls himself up from her, and gives her a smile. "I love you baby" she says resting her head back on Grahams shoulder.

"Love you both" Graham says earning a smile from Emma and a kiss on the lips.

Once the kiss ends "Love you" Emma says and Henry suddenly squeals and claps his little chubby hands.

 **Some more fluff for you lovely readers. We got a glimpse of the beginnings of this family, how Graham and Henry bonded, where both he and Emma realized they loved each other. Also in case if you're wondering yes, Emma was asleep while Graham talked to Henry that was clearly, 100% between them. Also I forgot earlier to give Moma bear Emma Swan some props for giving me the initial idea for this. Until next time…**


	110. Chapter 110

**A guest made a request where Henry is rushed to the hospital with appendicitis with Emma refusing to leave his bedside and Henry only wanting Emma. Ok so I'm making this in a AU no magic where Emma raised Henry by herself, not connected to any other stories I have written. I'm making Henry 5 here, this way he is still small enough to be held and still young enough to want to be clingy to Emma.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 110: No place I'd rather be

Emma was carrying her young son Henry, who was all wrapped up in a blanket, in her arms taking him into the emergency room of the hospital. Earlier that day, with a hour before Henry's school day was over, she received a call from the school nurse saying Henry was complaining of a tummy ache. The two agreed with the school day almost over to have the kid wait it out; man did she feel bad about that now. Once home the little boy complained more about his stomach, and she noticed he had a small fever, and she figured it was the start of the stomach flu. She put him to bed early hoping maybe he would feel better after a good night sleep. Emma was proven wrong when at about 10:30 pm she was woken up by Henry, after falling asleep on the couch telling her his tummy felt worse now. When she asked him where his tummy hurt he placed his little hand on the lower right hand side of his stomach. That's when Emma realized it was probably his appendix, he was the same age she was when she had hers removed. Emma walks up the window of the receptionist telling the woman she thinks her kid needed his appendix taken out, Henry clinging to her like a koala bear. When the woman asked him about his tummy him mentioning his stomach just like to Emma, they were taken to a room immediately. Thankfully the ER wasn't really busy, she was told a doctor would be in a couple minutes, Emma sits on the bed, with Henry still holding on to her. She gently rubs his back and then combs her fingers through his hair "I got you kid, you're going to be ok" she whispers to him.

Henry buries his face more into her neck "It hurts mommy" he says quietly, she could hear that the kid was holding back tears trying to be brave like her.

Then the doctor walks in, he wasn't old but not young either, she had to guess he was about 50, he would know what he was doing. "Henry?" he questioned walking towards the pair. He held out his hand to Emma "I'm doctor John, I take it your mom?"

Emma takes his hand to shake "Yes, I'm Emma."

"So what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asks. Emma goes on to explain about the school calling and the tummy ache and fever. "Alright" he says placing his clip board on the bed "mind if I check your tummy Henry?" the doctor asks calmly, it was evident he was the one they used more so for kids.

Henry reluctantly allows Emma to lay him down on the bed "OK" he says softly, never letting going of his mom's hand.

As the doctor felt around his stomach, Emma moved some hair from his forehead, then gave him a kiss, rubbing the top of his hand with her thumb "You're doing such a good job kid, you're being so brave" she whispers to him.

The doctor gave a smile watching the pair, "Ok, so I'm thinking you correct on the appendix, just to make sure I'm ordering a blood test to rule out infection and for a ultrasound to look at his appendix" he looks at Henry who is climbing into Emma's arms again clearly just wanting to be held. He goes into a cabinet and takes out a gown "We will need Henry to be changed into this gown. I promise buddy we will be having your tummy feeling better soon, the nurse will be in to take blood in a minute."

Emma gives the doctor a nod as he leaves the room, feeling relieved that it was the appendix and nothing worse. "Ok kid, I know you want to stay in your pajamas but we need to wear this ok?" she says as she picks up the gown.

"You sure?" he asked trying to give her his best puppy eyes.

Emma gives him a sad smile "Not the puppy eyes" she says covering her eyes, earning a giggle from the boy. She then looks back at him "I'm afraid so bud" she gives him another sad smile. They work together for Henry to change, once done he was again in Emma's arms. She couldn't deny the kid this simple comfort, she remembered wanting and needing the same thing when she was in his shoes.

A nurse walks in to find Emma walking around the room holding Henry, "Hi" she says giving them a smile "I take it this handsome little guy is Henry?" she gets a small smile from Henry.

"Yes, this is him" she says kissing his cheek, giving his back a quick rub.

When she goes to place Henry on the bed for his blood to be taken, he notices the stuff for the blood test and sees needles he cries out "No mommy."

"Kid" she says calmly "they need to get a little blood from your arm ok?" she feels his head shake no on her shoulder.

Then the nurse then speaks up, she gets close enough so she is looking at his face "How about if your mommy holds you, this way you can look over there, while I get what I need, and before you know it you won't even know what happened, sound like a plan?" Henry gives a small nod "Ok, I'm going to get a friend to help."

Emma gets Henry to shift some he is facing the other direction, a second nurse comes in holding what Emma can tell was a IV cord, they were going to do everything in one fell swoop for the kid. When the nurses give Emma the nod she helps hold out his arm and quietly speaks to Henry to keep his mind off what was happening, while the nurses worked quickly, clearly having done this kind of thing before. "See, there's my brave boy" she gives him a kiss, while keeping a eye on what they are doing "Mommy's got you, it's almost over Henry, you're doing such a good job. Mommy is so proud of her brave boy" and at that they were done.

"All done Henry" the nurse cheers, Henry lifts his head from Emma's should, and he notices the IV "that is giving you medicine sweetie, is it bothering you?" she asked.

"No, it's just weird" Henry says.

Making the three woman laugh then she adds "Well you were really brave Henry" she then leaves the room.

"I was brave mommy" Henry says.

"Yes you were kid, so brave" she lets him lean into her again, now being mindful of the IV.

A moment later doctor John walks back in "I hear Henry did well" he says coming to the pair "so the blood is being worked on at the lab. So next is the ultrasound."

"What's that?" Henry asked.

"It's a machine that will let me see your appendix from the outside."

Henry looks at his mom "I don't know."

"Kid, we need to do this it's the only way to get you feeling better" Emma says.

He looks down at their laps "Fine, but it better not hurt."

"I can promise it won't hurt Henry" doctor John adds.

"Really?" Henry asks nervously.

"Yep you have my word."

"Fine" Henry says defeated.

"Alright" the doctor says and gets up "we will be get going soon" and gives Henrys shoulder a nudge then leaves.

"You can stay with me, right mom?" he asks once it was just them in the room.

"I think so kid" Emma says not really sure.

A woman comes into the room with a cart with a ultrasound a machine "Alright Miss Swan I need to ask you to leave the room while I do this."

Henry was about to protest, but Emma stops him. "Look I understand its protocol or whatever. But my kid is only five and he's scared, I'm not going to do that to him."

The woman can see she was dealing with a mama bear, and there was no point arguing with her, she only made Emma promise to stay on the one side of the bed, and she needed to help keep the kid still. After a moment, the doctor comes in and studies the screen he says something to the nurse. "Well it's no question now, the blood came back negative, and there is no question from this, that appendix needs to come out."

Things moved quickly after that, doctor started saying stuff about prepping the OR and scrubbing in. Emma was nervous, the thought of her son being put under anesthesia and the kid was nervous too. Unfortunately, the kid had to go in alone but only with the promise his mommy would be right there when he woke up.

So a couple hours later, Emma was sitting in the recovery room waiting for Henry to wake up. He looked so peaceful, the look of discomfort that had been on his face gone. She takes out her phone, and sees the time, and calls into work to call off, thankfully her boss was understanding and was nice, there was no way she was leaving her kid by himself when he was so scared of everything going on. Emma pulls out the book she kept in her purse that she read during breaks at work. After reading a couple of chapters she hears the sounds of her son waking up, she scoots the chair up to the side of his bed, and rests her elbows on the bed. She moves some hair from his forehead "Hey" she takes his hand, and he gives hers a squeeze. "Hey there sleepy head" she says giving him a grin.

"You're here mommy" he says still slightly out of it.

"Do I ever break my promises to my little guy?" he shacks his head no, and his eyes close again, but he quickly opens them again. "Go back to sleep Henry" she fixes his blankets "I will still be here when you wake up again" she kisses his cheek.

Emma looks at the clock at sees it's going on 3 am and figures she should go to sleep, she knew once Henry woke up, he would have her awake in minutes. Emma starts drifting off, when she feels a shack to her shoulder "Excuse me Miss Swan, I'm sorry but it's time to leave, visiting hours have been over, and we gave you time but you can come back at ten."

Emma rubs her eyes "Look…"

"Sarah."

"Sarah… I get that I do" she gestures for the nurse to move away from her sons' bed not wanting to wake him up. "But my kid is only five, he needs me here, he's scared and I cannot and will not just leave him like that."

"But you can't stay ma'am?"

Emma sighs, she wasn't leaving "Sarah do you have kids?" she nods yes "if one was here, and scared like him" pointing to her son "could you leave them?"

"Fine, but stay in here and don't let others see you until after ten. If you need anything hit the call button."

"Thank you" Emma says with a genuine smile. Sarah leaves, and Emma sits back into the chair like before. And falls back to sleep.

Several hours later she is waken up again this time it's by her son "Mommy?" he says shaking her shoulder.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" she asked getting up and crawling into his bed with him.

"Better" he says giving her a huge smile, more like himself. "Do I really I get to eat ice cream?"

Oh yeah he's feeling better Emma thought to herself. "Yep, you get ice cream for at least today, I don't know about after that."

As if on que a woman comes in with a bowl of vanilla ice cream for him, and places it on his bed tray table. "Would your mom like to join you?" the kind woman asks.

Henry looks at her with hope filled eyes, how could she say no. "Sure, I will join him" she received a ear to ear smile from Henry. The woman brings in another bowl "Thank you."

The two sat on Henrys bed and ate their ice cream, and half way through Henry climbed onto Emma's lap to cuddle. Emma couldn't help but smile, apparently sitting next to him wasn't enough. "When can we go home mommy?" he asks once they are done eating and are now resting together, Henry laying on top of her, like when he was younger.

"Not sure, probably no earlier than tomorrow morning."

They lay in the bed together rest of the day watching TV, flipping back and forth between the Disney channel and Nickelodeon. Around 7pm doctor John from the night before comes in "So how's the patient doing?" he asks cheerfully.

"Good" Henry answers from buried into Emma's side.

"What do you think mom, you know the patient better them me."

"He better than last night, that's for sure" she says ruffling his hair.

"Can we go home now?" Henry asks.

"Well, I need you stay overnight Henry, but first thing in the morning you can go home."

Henry pouts some "Ok, I guess in the morning is ok."

Emma extracts herself from Henry and goes to the doctor "Thank you so much, for everything."

"It's all part of the job Emma" he says with a smile.

"Not just that. You were so nice to him, and made him comfortable."

"I appreciate the complement, but that was all you. Not leaving your son's side, when he needed you." Emma gives him a nod "Well, Henry" the boy looks at him "glad you feel better, and hope to never see you in here again" he says jokingly.

Henry smiles "Thank you John" he gives a nod and leaves.

Emma goes back to sit with Henry again on the bed "Alright kid, we just need to make it the night."

So a few hours later Henry was out like a light, and Emma sits and watches some more TV, having made the same deal as the night before with the nurse Sarah. The next morning comes quickly and Henry was so excited to go home. They filled out the rest of the paper work so Emma and Henry head out to their yellow bug, where it was parked right where Emma left it late Thursday night. They make it home, and Emma quickly bathes Henry and gets him set up on the couch. And she took a quick shower herself, being in the hospital for 48 hours made her feel gross. Once done she cuddled up with Henry on the couch, and like the last couple days Henry crawls into her lap. She brings him in close and kisses the top of his head, as their movie started "I love you kid."

He snuggles in a little closure "I love you to mom, thanks for staying with me."

Emma smiles at him, and kisses his head again "No place I'd rather be kid."

 **Hope that's what you were looking for guest. Love Emma in mama bear mode, so thanks for the request this was fun to write. Hope you guys got plenty of feels from this. Until next time…**


	111. Chapter 111

**This one-shot is based in the crazy twist of fate series (ch.15, 50, 64, 69, 87, and 103) it's set about a month or so after the events of ch.87. Emma and Killian want to ask the kids some important questions in regards to their wedding. Boys are still 11 and Jessie is 5 still also.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 111: be my best men

Since Emma and Killian's engagement a little over a month ago, the couple had been making plans. They knew that for both having the wedding in a church wasn't important, and that neither wanted anything big or flashy. They decided on getting married in front of their small group of close friends and of course Emma's kids. They also knew that they would use Killian's family boat as the alter of sorts, and their guest would watch from the deck, and the small reception would be held in the club house of the marina where he kept the boat. The wedding would be in June, and now there was only one more big thing left, secure their wedding party. This was a no brainer for both as well; it would be Emma's kids. They just had to ask, they knew the kids would be thrilled, but they wanted to officially ask them. This wedding was as important to the kids as it was to them, the kids loved Killian, but they have always said, the boys especially, that Emma and Emma alone was always enough for them, but the addition of Killian felt right to all. So they decided to ask them tonight.

It was a typical Tuesday night at the Swan home; Killian was over for dinner and staying the night like most nights of the week. He was going to move in at the beginning of March when his lease on his apartment was up. They had pizza for dinner and all the kids had their homework done, so that meant game time. Game usually consisted of Emma, Killian, Henry and Jeremy, and Jesse usually went back and forth between being on Emma's team and Kilian's team. The current game of choice was Sorry, and Jessie was playing on Emma's team. Jeremy had taken the last card for his turn and Killian took the deck to shuffle. "Hey guys me and Killian actually where hoping to talk to you about something" Emma says getting her boys attention.

"What's up mom?" asked Henry.

"Well, we've been thinking a lot about the wedding, and we hoped you guys would like to be involved in it maybe?" she asked uncertain how they would take it.

The boys look at each other "Why wouldn't we mom?" Jeremy answers.

"Well boys, your mom was just worried."

They both look at her "Mom of course we want to do something, what do you want us to do?" Henry asks.

"Well um… you know how usually a father walks the bride down the aisle?" the boys nod yes, "I was hoping you two will."

"Really mom?" they both asked.

"There is no one else I would want to walk me down the aisle then you two" Emma says. Then Emma pulls her daughter, who was sitting between her and Killian, onto her lap "And you missy" she says tickling the girl "how would you like to be my mini maid of honor and flower girl?"

"What's a mini maid of honor?" Jessie asks.

"Well sweetie, when a woman usually gets married she asks her best friend or sister to be their maid of honor. A maid of honor is someone who helps the bride, and stands at her side at the wedding."

The little girl's eyes widen "You want me to be that mommy?"

"Who would be better than my girl?" Emma says kissing her daughter.

Jessie gives Emma a big hug "I can do it mom, I can do it" she says then lets out a huge yawn.

Emma turns to Killian "I'm going to take her upstairs" she says as she stands up, holding Jessie to her front "and you can ask the boys your question" she says giving him a reassuring smile before heading upstairs with daughter.

The boys look to Killian once their mom was out of sight "What's up Killian?" Jeremy asks.

"Well boys, like your mom asked your sister, I was wondering if you two would do me the honor of being my best men?" he says with a smile.

"Us?" asked Henry.

"Yes, you see boys; my whole life I always figured it would be my brother would be stand with me. When I lost him, well I never felt like anyone could or even should stand at that place with me. But then I met your mom and you three. And now, I can't see anyone but you two there with me. I know not only would it mean a lot to me, but your mom as well, she loves you guys more than words can say."

The boys smile, that fact was something they were told daily by their mom, and they felt the same way. She is the best mom both of them could have ever asked for and wouldn't trade her for the world. "But we're walking her down the aisle Killian" Henry says.

Killian chuckles "You can do both, you will walk her down, and them stand with me. I will also need you guys to hold the rings for us until we need them."

"The rings too?" asks Jeremy.

"Yes, sir" Killian says then ruffles his hair. "I believe you are the right men for the job. I know your mom having the day she wants and deserves is as important to you as it is me."

Emma then comes into the living room then "Well?" she says sitting back next to Killian like she was before.

"They haven't given me a answer yet love."

Emma looks at the boys "What do you two think, can we count on my boys?"

The boys both smile and launch forward giving the couple a huge hug. "Yeah mom" Jeremy says as his face is buried into her neck, which makes her smile.

"So it will be just the five of us?" Henry adds pulling away from Killian and goes to Emma as the boys switch adults.

Henry sits on Emma's lap, she wraps her arm around his waist and then Jeremy joins after his hug with Killian, her other arm around his waist too. "Yes, us and the guys who marries us, everyone else will watch from the dock."

"Sounds cool mom" Jeremy says sitting back so he was leaning against Emma's front.

Emma chuckles "Glad you approve" she says ruffling his hair. Killian excuses himself when he gets a call from work. "So you boy's really ok with being Kilian's best men? You're not doing it just for me right?"

"We want too mom, we like Killian" Henry says.

"Yeah, we know when you first started dating him mom; we weren't all that nice to him. But that was just because we thought he would change things. That having him, you would change your mind about being our mom." Jeremy adds.

"But now we know we were wrong. You love us too much to do that. Your heart is big enough for all of us" Henry says.

Emma pulls the boys in close, giving them the biggest hug she could manage. "I love you two so much, you guys and your sister came first and you always will. You're the best things to ever happen to me, and I want nothing more than for you guys to be a part of this day as much as possible."

"We love you too mom" the boys said together, all three in a group hug.

Then Killian walks back in. "Everything alright love?"

The boys stay right where they are Emma gives him a watery smile "Yes, we have our best men."

"I think it's fair to say love, we have the best two best men" he says earning a eye roll from the mother and sons. He chuckles, it was moments like that he found himself forgetting that Henry was the only one biologically hers, but Jeremy and Jessie where hers in all the ways that count.

 **Ok guys this one was a little shorter but didn't want to drag it out either. Next time we see this family will be the wedding, not sure when I will get to it but hope to soon. I would like to ask you guys for suggestions on Emma and Killians song for their first dance, so let me know in the comments or you can PM me. Until next time…**


	112. Chapter 112

**Ok this one-shot is based in season in episode 5,** _ **That still small voice**_ **. At the end of the episode Emma and Henry began having a conversation, a moment, and it got interrupted. So I'm add to it, what else I think might have been said between them.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination**

Chapter 112: You scared me kid

Emma starts walking over towards Henry who is sitting at the edge of the crater leading into the mines. It had been a long, scary, and stressful day. Her son had gotten trapped in the mines, they tried multiple things to get him out, and as usual she and Regina where at each other's throats. Emma managed to talk Regina into letting her go into the mines to get Henry, she could never put into words the relief she felt when she saw he was alright, and the relief once he was in her arms, his legs wrapped around her waist and arms around her neck. She reaches him and sits down close to him, and grabs his hand, holding it tight, and gives him a small smile "You really scared me today kid" Emma says sadly.

"I'm sorry" Henry says, looking down at his lap.

Emma watches him a moment, she knew he didn't mean to scare her, and that his sorry was genuine. "What were you doing down there?" she asks worry lacing her voice.

"I just wanted to find proof Emma, about the curse" he says sadly.

"Henry, what makes you think I need proof?" she says as she begins to rub her thumb over the back of his hand.

"Because I was afraid" Emma doesn't say anything, wanting Henry to continue with no interruption. "I was scared that like Archie, without proof, you wouldn't believe me, and then you would leave."

Emma turns to look at him better, and encouraged him to do the same. "What did I tell you at Archie's office, after you over heard me and your mom?"

"That you stayed for me" Henry answers simply.

"Yes for you, to get to know you Henry. A lack of evidence for the curse will not change that. Why do you think I've done so much since I've been here?" Henry shrugs. "I got a job, found a place to live for you, Henry. Proof I'm not going anywhere if I can help it."

Henry suddenly hugs her, and she easily returns it. Emma was finding herself becoming more and more comfortable with the affection of her son, finding herself starting to look forward to it, the warmth and love coming from his little body. "Thanks Emma."

Emma holds his head against her chest, combing through his hair with his fingers, resting her chin on his head. "No problem kid." She pulls away and looks him dead in the eye "I don't know what will happen in the future Henry, but I want you to know I don't plan to miss any more of your life. No more birthdays, Christmases, first days of school. I plan to watch you graduate high school, walk across that stage. I will always be there for you Henry, no matter my address, ok?"

He gives her his megawatt smile "Ok… Emma."

Emma smiles back, her chest clenched a bit, she knew what he wanted to call her instead. When he brought it up a couple days ago she knew exactly what code name he wanted to give her, he was right though she wasn't ready, not yet at least, but she knew she will be, and when that day comes she will be gladly given the code name. "Alright kid, your mom wants to get you home."

The mother and son stand up, brushing off any dirt on their pants. And without even realizing it Emma reaches for his hand, which slips so easily into hers. It's as if it is where it belongs.

 **I know, it's short, but I hope filled with plenty of fluff for you guys and lots of feels. Until next time…**


	113. Chapter 113

**This one-shot is based on the universe on ch.1, A series of times Emma lets her little boy borrow her baby blanket for comfort.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 113: mamas blanket

The first time Emma let Henry borrow her blanket, that he remembers, was when he was 3; Emma was going out for her 21st birthday with some friends from work. She only planned to celebrate with her son the next day, on her actual birthday; the plan was to be out at a bar at midnight so she can have her first drink. But they insisted she had to celebrate, she didn't want to leave the kid for the night just to spend time in a bar. Henry sits on Emma's bed as she got ready "Ok kid, Red or black?" she asks holding up the two dresses.

"Red mommy" he says with a giggle.

Emma puts the black dress back into the closet, and drapes the red over the chair. She kisses his cheek "Thanks sweetie." Emma then looks at the clock and sees its bed time for Henry; she picks him up and places him on her hip "Its bed time."

"No mommy" he says with a pout "stay."

Emma knew what was going on, he knew she was leaving once he was asleep "Its ok kid" she says kissing his head "you won't even know I'm gone."

"Please no go."

Emma sighs, and looks around spotting her baby blanket on her bed and grabs it then walks herself and Henry to his room. She gets pouting Henry into his pajamas and in bed. She sits down next to him "Henry I need you to be a good boy ok?"

"But I miss you mommy" he says sadly.

Emma gives him a sad smile "I know I'm going to miss you too" she pulls him into her side. "Here kid" Emma says handing him the blanket.

"It's your blanket mommy."

"Yes, and I thought you two can keep each other company" she says rubbing his arm.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but remember only you, my little guy can touch that blanket" she says bopping his nose.

"Ok, mommy" he says while Emma tucks him in. "Love you."

"Love you too baby"

At 2am Emma came home, sending away the babysitter, she walks into Henry's room, and the kid was cuddling the blanket in his little arms.

The next time was when Henry was 5. During a stormy summer night, Henry was usually ok during storms but this one was bad, wind was strong, lots of thunder and lighting. Emma was laying in her bed asleep, when a loud clap of thunder wakes her up. A moment later her bedroom door creaks open, and she hears the patter of her son's feet across the floor, and feels his weight join the bed.

"Mom" Henry says tapping her shoulder, fear clearly in his voice.

"Kid?" she says still not completely awake. "What's wrong?"

Next thing she knew he was burying his self into her side. "Scary storm" he says muffled.

Emma kisses his head and holds him close "Remember kid, it can't hurt you."

"I know, but its so loud."

Emma smiles to herself "Ok fine."

Henry lays there a few minutes trying to fall back to sleep, he slips his hand under Emma's pillow, his little hand finding Emma's beloved blanket. He pulls it out from under the pillow "You still have this mom?" he says softly.

"Yes I do, it's the only thing I have from my parents. And when I'm scared or sad it makes me feel better" she says looking at it. "And if you ever need to borrow it kid, go right ahead, I have no problem sharing with my little man" she says giving him a kiss on his cheek. A matter of moments later he is asleep with it tucked into his arms.

Next was when Henry was 7 and Emma and Neal took a overnight trip for a concert. Their bags where sitting by the door, waiting to be loaded up into the bug. Emma had her blanket packed at the top of her bag, she was planning on leaving the blanket with Henry. A couple nights before Emma had overheard a conversation between Neal and Henry. Emma's bail bonds work had picked up recently, causing her to work late hours, often missing bed time for the kid. Nether where used to it, Emma had always tucked him in. So recently Henry would make his way into his parent's room and lay down on Emma's side, holding her blanket. Henry told Neal that he missed Emma and their time at bedtime together, he missed being held. The blanket was a piece of her, and smelled like her, it helped him fall asleep.

Neal was finishing up his goodbye, and then grabbed his bag and the bathroom bag. Emma squats down, and holds out her arms, which Henry gladly ran into. Emma gives him a tight hug, then opens her bag "Think you can take care of this for me?" she asks, handing him her blanket.

Henry gladly accepts the blanket and holds it to his chest "Yes mom, it's safe" he gives her a smile.

At that moment Neal comes in and grabs the last bag, and lets Emma know they should get going. Emma pulls Henry in for another hug and whispers only for him to hear, not Neal or the babysitter "This way you have a piece of me with you kid, I know you will keep it safe."

Henry smiles into her neck "Thanks mom" he whispers back, then lifts his head "Love you mom."

Emma kisses his head "Love you too Henry."

Throughout the years Henry had used his moms baby blanket for comfort. Anything from when he was sick, nights away from her, scary storms and dreams. But now at 10 he didn't need it anymore, he was currently sitting in his room reading his book. His little sister asleep in her room, next to his. Their parents were out on a date night, and the babysitter was in the living room watching Netflix. He hears through the wall his sister whimpers and babbling, with his bed against the wall that sat between their rooms he could hear her. He gets up and heads into her room and quietly says "Hey Riley, what's wrong?" he asks holding her little hand through the bars of her crib.

"Mama" Riley says with tears in her eyes.

"Mom and dad will be home soon Riley" Henry says, he then makes a goofy face at her and gets a giggle. "Oh I know what will make you feel better." Henry runs into his parent's room, and goes to where he knew his mom kept the blanket, then heads back into Riley's room.

Meanwhile unknown to Henry his parents came home. Emma heads to check on her babies, first heading to her daughters room. Emma stops outside the door, out of sight, watching Henry hand Riley her baby blanket, her hand going straight to her small baby bump.

Henry puts the blanket through the bars of the crib "Here Riley" the little girl takes the blanket "this is moms blanket, but she would be ok with you using it tonight." He gives his sisters hand a rub "Mom used to let me hold her blanket when I was scared, or if I would miss her, it helped me. She told me when I was little, that it helped her, so I could use it, I bet she would like you using it to Ry."

Riley smiles and points to the door "Mama."

Henry turns around to find Emma and smiles "Hi mom" and goes for a hug.

Emma returns the hug "What are you doing awake kid?" she asks ruffling his hair.

"I was looking at my book, and then I heard Riley was upset so I checked on her" Henry says, while Emma goes and gets her daughter out of her crib. "Then I got her your blanket that was ok right?"

Emma goes back to her son, her daughter now on her hip with her head resting on her shoulder the blanket in her arms. Emma kisses Henrys head "Of course it is" she looks at her daughter who was falling asleep "how about we have a sleep over in mommy and daddy's room?" she asks giving her daughter a light bounce, and look at her son, Henry nods his head "alright get your pillow and blanket kid." Emma and Henry happily fall asleep with Riley tucked in between them, all three holding on that special little blanket.

 **Ok, so as you can probably tell I did something a little different with this one. I knew I wanted to do something with Emma sharing her blanket with Henry. And had several different ideas in my head and couldn't choose just one. So I guess you can say I combined them, hope it worked out all right, and that you liked this. Until next time…**


	114. Chapter 114

**Hi everyone, so today is my birthday, so I'm giving you guys my awesome readers, a gift of my longest one-shot to date. Enjoy.**

 **This one-shot is another installment of crazy twist of fate series (ch.15, 50, 64, 69, 87, 103, and 111) so I guess I lied everyone this one isn't the wedding yet, probably that will be the next installment. This one is based a month before the wedding, the couples bachelor and bachelorette parties. Now since Emma's kiddos are their wedding party, this will not be those kinds of parties. Emma and Jessie will be doing something together. And Killian, Jeremy and Henry will do something just them. The boys are still 11 (their birthdays are late summer) and Jessie has now turned six recently. So are in early May here.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 114: Bachelor and Bachelorette parties

Today was a big day for the soon to be new family, well more like the official adding of a new person. Emma and the kids where already a family, and Killian was truly becoming a part of it as well. Just now in about a month it was becoming official, he and Emma would be married, and then the process of him adopting the kids would start. Since the couples wedding party where the kids they weren't having "normal" bachelor and bachelorette parties, the girls would be doing something just the 2 of them, and the 3 boys would so something. The following weekend though each would go out with a couple friends for some drinks neither where interested in doing anything big, like their wedding they wanted something small and more relaxed. They both agreed to try to make it kinda like a girls day and boys day kind of thing, something special for them all and they would meet up for dinner later, then have a movie night, all thought it was a great way to spend a Saturday.

Everyone was finished eating there cereal, so Emma and Killian where cleaning up the dishes while the kids got ready for their days with Emma or Killian. "So what are your plans with the boys again?" Emma asked as she dried a cereal bowl.

Killian scratched behind his ear, a nervous habit of his. "Well first we are going out on the boat for a while, we won't go out far, just a ride out I was thinking, maybe give them both a chance to drive."

Emma smiles "They'll love that Killian."

"I hope so love" she gives him a reassuring smile. "Then after that, I was thinking of taking them for laser tag and the arcade. Think they will enjoy that love?"

"I think so, but this is stuff you want to do too right? You didn't just pick things just for them?" Emma asked, she appreciated Killian wanting to please her sons, but this day was about him too, and wanted him to have fun as well.

"Well obviously the boat was more for me, I would love to spend the whole day out on the water, but I know without you girls they would get bored, so I figured at least a couple hours will work" Emma gives another smile "but anyway, yes the arcade, well who doesn't love the arcade. Besides that's where me and the boys first bonded" Emma smiles at the memory, it was the first time he and the kids met. "As for laser tag, I've never been, and wanted to, thought it would be a good opportunity to do so."

"Well the boys don't have much experience on you; they've only gone twice, for birthday parties for that Nick kid at school. They said they never gone before then the first time."

"Ah, well then, I don't feel so bad then" he hands her the last bowl to dry, and he starts rinsing out the sink. "So what are you and Jess up to today?"

"Um… getting our nails done, letting her choose any color, which will be interesting" both laugh at the statement, the little girl often choose interesting colors when Emma's friend Ruby painted her nails while babysitting. "Then we are going to build-a-bear so she can use the gift card we got her for her birthday last week. After I think the park, it's a nice day, and it will let her get out some of her crazy energy."

"Sounds like you will have a nice day as well love" he kisses her lips, and they suddenly hear a chorus of ewws. They turn, while still in a embrace and see the kids standing there, Emma and Killian laugh bringing their foreheads together for another quick kiss. "You three better get used to this" the couple laugh and hug again, before getting ready to leave for their adventures.

 _The boys_

Killian and boys pull up to the docks in his blue jeep, the boys quickly jump out "Hold up you two" he says going to the back of the jeep and opens it, and pulls out a small cooler, handing it to Jeremy and a couple of life jackets handing them to Henry.

"Really Killian, life jackets?" Henry says taking them. "Mom isn't here, we don't need them, your boat is big we won't fall off" he adds trying to persuade the man.

"Well lad, no she isn't here. But she's your mom, and knowing her she will find out. If anything happened to either of you while with me she would have my head. Just put them on ok?" he says as they walk to the boat and get on.

"Fine" they both say with a sigh, putting on the life jackets.

"Besides your mom expects pictures of you too, all it would take is one slip of forgetting and we would done for."

The boys understood, there mom was the best she always made things fun and everything, but she was protective of them. If they forgot to slip on life jackets before a picture, they would find themselves in trouble, not just the 2 of them, but all 3. "True, the water does make her nervous, well open water" Jeremy says.

"Yeah I did notice she's fine at that lake we go too. But she's so careful on the boat" Killian says, he knew Emma liked coming on the boat, but didn't like going out to far; she had to be able to see land.

"Mom said she went on a boat once in Florida, it went out far and she didn't like it. She said once she saw land again she felt better" Henry explained, having asked her after their first trip on Kilian's boat.

"Well lads, guess rides out far will have to be just us boys. Something tells me if your mom won't come your sister won't want too either." They nod in agreement, once Killian makes sure both boys where secure in the life jackets, he starts up the boat, and has Jeremy come stand by the wheel with him letting him drive with the promise that Henry could drive on the way back.

They reach a good spot and Killian puts the anchor in the water, and he gets out some bottles of water for them. "Killian, this boat belonged to your family right?" asked Jeremy.

That was all Killian had really told the boys about the boat not much else "Yes, it belonged to my grandfather" the boys looked at him as he started. "And it was passed down generation to generation. It was how me, my father and brother got here to America. When my father passed away me and my brother kept it, almost had to sell it a couple times. But we managed, we worked on it quite a bit for it look like it does. The area inside wasn't as nice, not the easiest to travel in" Killian says, thing of the journey to get to America. "And I hope one day to pass it on to you guys."

"Really?" they both ask.

"You want to give it to us one day?" Jeremy added.

Killian chuckles "Well yes that is the plan. When me and your mom get married you will be my family. My father would like to see it be passed on."

"You think he would like us Killian?" Henry asks.

"That I do, he would. You two would remind him of me and my brother, just a smaller age gap" he says with a smile. "He would love all of you guys. Your mom especially, he would like what she had done, for you guys and your sister."

Both boys smile "Mom is pretty awesome" says Henry.

"The best" Jeremy includes.

"That she is, you three lucked out. You especially Henry, the fact you found each other again" Killian says. He didn't know much about the foster system but knew enough that Emma and Henry being back together didn't happen often, or at least not as easily as it did for them.

"We know" both boys say.

They finished their water and have the snack that Emma made them. Then ride around a bit more, enjoying the nice warm spring day. It was a little warmer than usual for May, so Killian let the ride last a little longer then planed.

Next Kilian's jeep pulls up in front of a laser tag place. This particular one was highly recommended to him by his buddy's at work, and since he was new to it, that this place was perfect. They go in and Killian pays for a game for the three of them. "Alright lads go easy on me alright" Killian says as they suite up.

"Aye aye captain" Jeremy jokes.

"Hey now" Killian says trying to be stern, but it fails, all three laugh.

After a overrun of how things work, they go in to play. Killian finds that he does better then he thought, but the boys beat him fair and square. "Not bad Killian" Henry says looking at Kilian's score sheet that was printed out.

Jeremy takes the paper and looks "Yeah not bad."

Killian chuckles "Well that was more fun than I thought it would be."

"Thanks for bringing us here Killian. It was actually a lot more fun than at those birthday party laser tag we went to" Henry explains.

Killian puts a hand on a shoulder of each boy "My pleasure, but the fun doesn't end here."

"What else are we doing?" Jeremy asks as they climbed into Killian's jeep.

"How would you two feel about the arcade?"

"Arcade?" they both say excitedly from the backseat.

"We are really going to the arcade?" Jeremy asks for confirmation.

"Yes sir" Killian looks at the clock, knowing what time Emma wanted to meet back at the house for takeout and a movie "and we have two and a half hours of play" he adds raising his eyebrows.

"Yes" both boys cheered with their arms in the air.

Then his cellphone chimes signaling a text was received. He looks at the screen and sees his finances picture. _Hey babe, just wanted to tell you I miss you:( Tell the boys I love them, and to behave._ And it ended with a kissy face emoji. He smiles at the text. "Boys that was your mom, she says she loves you, and to behave."

"We love her too" they both say.

Killian types back to Emma, _They love you too love. And I miss you as well; tell Jess I better get a big hug when I see her._ Within seconds he gets a reply _Jess says you will. Can't wait to see my guys later, have fun._ Killian smiles then reply's _We can't wait see are favorite girls either. Have fun with your little girl love see you later._ He adds a heart at the end, he quickly receives a heart back. Killian sets his phone down "Ok, who's ready for some games?" He received cheers, so they leave the laser tag place and head for the arcade.

When they get there Killian grabs a plastic cup and gets $20 worth of coins to start with. First they head over to the basketball game, there were three and all where open. They play a few rounds, Killian scouring the highest each time, but they earned a lot of tickets from the game. Next was air hockey, Killian played against each boy, while the other played the old fashion Mrs. Pacman game right by the table. After a hour, with many games played and the $20 worth of coins gone, they take a break getting water and a box of popcorn to split, not wanting to fill up on junk cause in a couple hours they would be having dinner. After they finish they get more coins and have some more fun, when they find they had enough, they see they technically have a half hour left before they are supposed to be home. "Well guys we have a half hour before your mom wants us home, what should we do?" Killian asks when they are in the car and buckled in.

From the review mirror he can see the boys thinking. "Let's go home early, start family time early" Henry says.

Kilian's heart swells at hearing the boy use family time and home, he thought of the Swan's as family, he knew they were all welcoming him in but actually hearing those words, well it meant a lot. "Sounds good boys, lets head home."

 _The girls_

Emma and Jessie headed out not long after the boys, first stop, getting their nails done. Although it wasn't something Emma usually liked she knew her daughter would love it, plus she was getting them done for the wedding so she was seeing this as a trial run for that. So as they drove "What color are you going to get sweetie?" Emma asked her daughter.

"I don't know, but I want something bright."

Emma laughs, her daughter was mostly a tomboy at this point, but painting her nails was the one girly thing she liked and usually went for crazy colors. "Bright huh?"

"Yep, is that ok mom?" Jessie asks.

"Like I told you before sweets, any color you want. It can be neon bright yellow if you want."

"Cool" Jessie declares. "What you getting mom?"

"I'm getting my nails done like I will for the wedding, making sure I like it."

"Oh ok" she says looking out the window of the minivan "mom?"

"Yes?"

"Since it's a longer ride and the boys aren't with us, can we listen to the Disney cd?"

"Sure thing" Emma says popping in the cd, and the music starts. The poor kid didn't get to listen to it often anymore, her brothers where ok hearing it the short distance to school in the morning but longer rides like this they asked not to. The boys liked Disney still and everything, they were just at the age now where they preferred the radio, so Disney it was today. They drove the 20 minutes singing along with the cd, Emma even going as far as to do silly voices while singing earning laughs from her daughter. Then they drove up and parked "Ready Jess?"

"Yep" she says sitting in her booster seat waiting for Emma.

Emma opens the door of the van and unbuckles her, she knows how too but Emma prefers to do it herself. The little girl gets up, and Emma holds her hand as she hops out. She shuts the door and takes her hand and they head to the building "Just remember we need to be patient when it's time to dry ok?"

"Yes mom" Jessie says remembering the last time her mom painted her nails, Emma left Jessie's room to answer the phone, meanwhile she didn't wait and Jess got the wet nail polish all over her sock monkey.

The girls go inside, and getting taken right away, and Jessie asks for orange polish with neon green dots, while Emma got clear with a white tip. "So missy, what are we doing today?" the lady asks.

"It's my mommy's bach… bachel…"

"It's bachelorette Jess" Emma says to help her out.

"Isn't that for big girls?" the woman asks giving Emma a look.

"Mom says usually, but I'm her maid of honor, so we having a mommy and me day instead."

She gives Emma a smile, which she returns "That's very nice of her."

"Yep, I like it being just mommy and me" Jessie says giving Emma a adorable grin.

Shortly after the girls are moved to the drying light toward the front of the place, this was the worst part of getting nails done Emma was remember, the only times she's done this was prom and the couple weddings she was in. "Having fun Jess?"

"Yeah" Jessie says looking at her nails. "Mom, when you Killian get married, he's going to be are dad now right?"

"Yeah sweetie he is, remember we talked about this after he proposed Christmas?"

"I know, I was just wondering…"

"Wondering what?" Emma asked curiously.

"Are we supposed to call him dad now?" she asked seriously, looking right to Emma.

"Well… that's up to guys. If you want to, yeah defiantly. But if you're not ready to call him dad you don't have too either. And even if you never feel right about calling him dad that is ok too, Killian is ok with whatever you three are comfortable with. Ok?" she says while carefully stroking her daughter's cheek.

"Ok mom. I like Killian, but I don't know yet."

"And that's fine Jess."

Jessie smiles "Thanks mom."

They finished with drying their nails, and then Emma paid. Next was Build-a-bear, they had another 15 minute drive to get to the mall where the store was located. During the ride they listen more to the cd, Jessie enjoying listening without her brothers complaining. They get there and Emma leads her daughter to the store, Jessie had never been there, but Emma had. Not long after both boys where adopted Emma brought them for a special treat. They get to the store and girls eye's grow big, she had no idea where to start.

Emma grabs the little girls hand and squats to her level "So first you pick which animal or bear" she says pointing along the wall where all the bears where "then you go to that red thing with all the stuffing and one of the girls helps you stuff it, before they close it up you get to make a wish on its heart" Emma adds giving her arm a rub. "Then lastly you pick a outfit for it, and if you want you can make a birth certificate for it too."

"It's all up to me?" Jessie asked cutely.

Emma smiles "Yes baby, all up to you. So how about you choose your stuffed animal."

Jessie studies the wall up and down for several minutes and chooses a bear, its fur was purple and its tummy is white. "This one mommy."

"That one is perfect" Emma says giving her back a rub.

They head over to the stuffing machine, they fill up the bear, and the girl has Jessie give it a hug to test if it's good. Once Jess gives her ok, the girl tells her to take a heart and make a wish. Jessie made her wish in her head "I wish that we are happy when mommy and Killian get married, that we are a happy family" and as instructed she gives the heart a kiss and places it in the bear and the bear is sewn closed. After Emma leads her over to the clothes, there where so many choices, but she ends up picking out a shirt that is light purple that reads beary cute and jean shorts for the bear. Jessie then decides to get a birth certificate; Emma helps her type up her name then the bears which she names Lilo. As they stand in line to pay she says "Mom?"

"Yeah Jessie?"

"I'm kinda adopting Lilo like you adopted me."

Emma thinks a second "Yeah you kind of are, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I think that's cool mom" Jessie says wearing a huge smile.

Emma couldn't help but smile at her daughter; she found it so sweet that she thought of her bear to be like her, it melted her heart. They paid, and then decided for a snack to tie them over until diner at home for their family night. While they ate their soft pretzel Emma texted Killian to see how the boys day was going, she was having such a great day with Jessie but she was also missing her sons and fiancé, since getting engaged they had been spending a lot of time the 5 of them, so she was feeling the weight of their absences. Emma puts her phone in her purse "Killian says he better get a big hug later" Emma tells Jessie.

Jessie giggles "Ok… if I have too" she says jokingly, knowing well she will.

As they finish their pretzel Emma asks "How would you like to go play at the park for a while before we go home?" she asks raising her eyebrow.

Jessie throws her hands into the air "Yes."

The mother and daughter make the 35 minute drive back towards home, stopping at Emma's favorite park, it held so many memories for her, the first time she came her was with the boys when she confronted Henry's almost adoptive mom. Despite that, Emma continued you bring the boys here, who could resist the wooden castle playground. When they get there Emma and Jessie get out of the van and go play. Emma loved running around with her kids at the park; she loved the special time with them. So as usual she plays with Jessie, they swing, go down slides, go on the monkey bars which Emma helps her with. They run around and have a blast, since Jessie started Kindergarten that previous fall they hadn't been to the park just them in months and both found that they had missed it more than they thought they did. When Emma sees that her daughter is getting worn out, they head home, it was about a half hour earlier than originally planned but that was fine.

 _Family time_

When the boys get home, the girls had been home for about a hour, Emma was finishing up putting their order in for pick up in a hour. They send the kids upstairs and change into comfy clothes to relax in. The kids set up a comfy blanket "bed" on the floor to lay in, Emma knew within 20 minutes into the movie all three would be up on the couch with her and Killian wanting to cuddle, but she didn't care she loved that her kids loved that time. Before they knew it Killian had to go pick up dinner, meanwhile she and the kids play a board game. Killian comes back with the food, as usually to no surprise all the Swans got grilled cheese and a mix of fries and onion rings, he got a bacon cheese burger with fries, he also surprised them with picking up a dozen of chocolate chip cookies from the bakery next door to the diner.

"So you three have a good day?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, did you know mom Killian took us on the boat and he let us drive?" Henry says.

"I did, he sent me pictures of both of you at the wheel. What did you think of stirring that boat?" Emma asked the boys but was looking at Killian with a smile, letting him know she was thankful he gave them a great day.

"It was so cool mom, do you think me and Henry can drive more often?" Jeremy asks.

"That's up to Killian. I don't mind as long as he's right there with you though."

"How about this… if when we go out, and there are not many other boats and the water is calm, you can take turns" the boys cheered at the answers. Then he turns to Jessie "How about you cutie, how was your day with mommy?"

"Awesome, I got to choose my color" she shows him her nails.

He couldn't help but smile, they screamed Jessie, so her. "Beautiful."

Jessie giggles "And I got a purple bear at build-a-bear, her name is Lilo."

"Like _Lilo and Stitch_?" asks Jeremy.

"Yep."

They finish dinner, and the kids are sent to choose a movie while they cleaned up from eating. They go to the living room to find the kids had picked _Inside out_ and where on the blankets waiting to start. As Emma knew about a half hour into it, all three kids made their way onto the couch with them. Jessie snuggled up on Killian's lap, Henry sat between the adults with Emma's arm around him, and Jeremy is sitting on the other side of Emma, her other arm around him. After that movie ended Emma makes them popcorn and they watch _The secret life of pets_ , a hour in Emma sees all 3 kids and Killian are all out for the count, she sits and watches them peacefully sleep, she couldn't believe this was hers, her own family, the family she made herself. With 3 amazing kids, and her loving finance, she doesn't know how she got so lucky.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the latest installment of the crazy twist of fate series next one will probably be the wedding. And guys this is my longest one-shot yet minus the author notes, this is 4,000 words which is awesome for me. Until next time…**


	115. Chapter 115

**So here is a early valentine's day treat for you guys.**

 **This one-shot is based in the open adoption series (ch.34, 37, 58, 88, 105, and 109) this is based about 5 and a half months after ch.37 Henry is in kindergarten, and is now 6. This is based on that Valentine's Day, a snow storm is hitting Storybrooke, and the town is shutting down. Regina and Robin are unable to pick up Henry from school, since it closed early for the storm, so Emma picks him up, and end up having a impromptu valentines date.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 115: a special Valentine's Day date

Emma was walking down the hall of the elementary school to pick up Henry. She had received a call from Regina asking her to pick up Henry, neither she or Robin where able to get him. A snow storm was about to hit Storybrooke, the little town had been preparing for it, but it moved quicker than expected, the schools and most businesses where closing early so people could get home before it got worse. Emma sent Graham to pick up Hayley from daycare, and she would go get Henry and pick up their lunches they ordered from granny's. When she entered the school she was sent to his classroom to get him, most kids where gone already. She turns into the doorway and stops, she watches the kid closing up his backpack having just placed something in there, she didn't see what. He was wearing a cute red long sleeve shirt that read future heart breaker, and there was a 14 on it, he looked adorable. She walks in "Hey Kid" Emma says entering the room. Henry sees her and she earns a huge grin, and he runs to her, and she catches him, bringing him to a huge hug. "How's my buddy?" she asks kissing his temple.

"Good" he says his head on her shoulder. "Thought mommy was picking me up today Emma?"

"Well kid, your mommy is stuck at her meeting because of the snow, and your dad is helping out at the high school, so she asked me to get you, is that ok?"

"Yep" he was now looking Emma straight face to face. "It's extra time with Emma, that's always cool."

This melted Emma's heart, placing her son for open adoption was one of the toughest choices she's ever made, but knowing her son was happy and loved made it all worth it, knowing he wasn't mad at her for making the decision and on top of that he wasn't mad she had another child who she kept. "That's right kid, any extra time with you is the best" she kissed his forehead and set back down on his feet. "Alright kid" she says grabbing his coat "let's get you all bundled up" she helped him with the coat and getting his hat and gloves on.

The pair sets out to Emma's bug, and she gets him buckled in the back seat. They then made their way to Granny's, Emma had ordered the three of them lunch; Hayley would just eat from home. "Alright kid, we are picking up the food then heading to me and Grahams house."

"Cool Emma" he said unbuckling his seat belt "did mommy say when she will be back Emma?"

"No, sorry kid, it depends on this storm. You may end up sleeping over."

Henry thought about it for a minute "That would be cool."

Emma laughs "Well let's not get to excited we don't know yet ok?"

"Alright" and they head inside "can I have a milkshake Emma?"

"I wish kid but your mom will kill me" Emma says gently, giving his little hand a squeeze "good try though."

Henry gives her a smile "Had to."

"Yes you did" Emma opens the door and they get inside. She glances out the window, the snow was really coming down, the streets where a mess, she was ready to get home, to her daughter and husband, getting herself and her son there safely. Emma spots Granny herself "Hey Granny."

"Ah, Emma and I see that Regina had you get Henry" earning a smile from the boy. "Your order will be done soon" she goes to the kitchen and gets the to-go cups "Here you two can start on your hot chocolate while you wait."

Both Emma and Henry say "Thank you Granny."

They move to sit in a booth; Henry sits on one side, while Emma sits across from him. He looks out the window "Wow, look at all the snow Emma" he says with a smile. They get snow often in Storybrooke, but not like this, at least not often. The last time was when Henry was a baby, to small to remember. "Think school will be closed tomorrow?"

"Probably" Emma answers with a smile "your first snow day kid." Emma checks their hot coco's and gives him the ok to drink it. "So bud your mom says you're doing really good with spelling."

"Yeah, I like learning words" he takes a sip of the hot coco "it helps with reading too."

Then Granny comes out from the kitchen, and tells the customers "I'm sorry folks, but they just announced on the radio that the roads are closed until further notice so they can be cleaned" earning sighs from the handful of dinners in the dinner.

"What does that mean Emma?" Henry asks worriedly.

"It means we will be stuck here for a little bit kid" Emma says looking bummed. "Guess me and Graham won't be having our nice dinner."

"You and Graham had a date?"

Emma gives Henry a smile at his cuteness "Yeah, he's supposed to make us a nice diner for us, after Hayley went to bed, it was going to be a at home date."

Henry sits there a minute, and suddenly gets up making Emma jump from the sudden movement from the little boy. He goes to Granny, who is behind the counter, and whispers something in her ear, and Emma notices a smile on the older woman's face, while she nods to whatever Henry said to her. He then comes back to their booth, he opens his backpack, and pulls something out "I was going to give these to you Friday when you came over for dinner, but here" he says handing her two paper flowers.

Emma takes the flowers, the flowers where made from four hearts and glued to a tongue depressor, one was red and the other pink. "Henry, thank you their beautiful" she says smiling at the flowers.

Henry beams at her "We made them yesterday at school, Miss Rhodes had us boys make them for our moms. I asked when we were done if I could make two for you too, and they said yes, so I went after I finished lunch and made them."

"Thank you kid, this is really sweet."

"Your welcome Emma, dad said that when him and mommy dated he would get her flowers. He still does for her birthday and stuff, he said girls like flowers."

"He's very right kiddo."

Then Granny comes walking out of the kitchen with a cart, with two plates with covers on them, a milkshake with 2 straws and candles. Granny started placing everything on the table to a speechless Emma. "Enjoy" Granny says as she finished lighting the candles and walks away.

This had Henry written all over it, she looks at him; he has a big grin on his face. "So... what's all this kid?"

"Well you said you were going to miss your date with Graham, so I thought I could be your date tonight Emma."

This brings tears to Emma's eyes; the kid was seriously the sweetest little boy in the world. "Kid" she says with a tear filled chuckle "that's what the flowers where for too huh?"

"Yep, flowers for my date" Henry says proudly. "I asked Granny since we can't leave we can have our orders here, while we wait, then we can take Graham his."

Emma reaches across the table and grabs his hand "That's great bud, thank you, if I can't have a date with Graham, the next best date I could have is with my little man."

"You and mommy are my favorite valentines Emma."

"Well bud, I really love Graham, but I think you and Hayley are my favorite valentines."

"Cause we are your babies' right?" Henry asks.

"Yes that's right" she gives him a genuine smile "we better eat this food."

So Emma and Henry ate their food and drank the milkshake, and talked. The snow was taking forever to clear the streets, since it just kept falling. Emma received texts from Graham asking how they were and made sure they were doing ok, Emma also asked how Hayley was doing, she was told that Hayley was good but was missing her mommy, and was ready for cuddles when she got home. Emma also heard from Regina, wanting to know how her son was, Regina was glad they were at least somewhere warm and with food, and she at least was stuck in a nice hotel with food and heat as well, and if worst comes to worst she had somewhere to sleep. At 8pm word came that roads were open again, but caution should be used, since Emma and Graham lived closer to Granny's then Regina and Robin, Emma got the ok to take him to her house for the night, and they would figure things out in the morning, since Storybrooke 2 schools where already closed for the next day. During the course of the night Henry had moved to her side of the table, Emma was sitting, her feet up on the seat spread across the seat, Henry sitting between her legs leaning against her, half asleep. She was just cherishing the one on one time with her son, just them it was something she didn't get much of but still enjoyed when she could. She gently gives his shoulder a shake "Hey kid, we can leave now" he grumbles something "we're going to my house ok? But we need to get up." Henry manages to scoot to the edge of the seat, Emma right behind him. She gets him to stand and turns his body around to face her, when she stands she picks him up, bringing him close to her. His legs go right around her waist and head to her shoulder, while his arms are around her hand, with the help of one of the fellow dinners she grabbed their bags and headed back to the bug. As Emma strapped her little man into his seat she moved some hair from his forehead and kissed it "Thanks for being my valentine kid" she whispers "this will always be one of my favorites." And Emma cautiously drives them home, where her other 2 valentines where patiently waiting for cuddles from her.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that bit of Valentines day fluff from our fav mother and son, and that it gave you all kinds of feels. Until next time…**


	116. Chapter 116

**First want to wish you all a happy Valentine's Day.**

 **This is a Valentine's Day sequel to chapter 23. It's set 2 years later, Henry is 5 now and he's his mommy's date for Valentine's Day.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 116: mommy's little valentine

Emma was heading to Henry's pre-school class; she had made sure she could come to class today. Henry's class was having a party today and parents were invited to join the fun, help with crafts and such, Emma couldn't deny her son pleading her to come today. In the three years since Emma and Henry had been reunited due to a twist of fate, Emma found herself constantly trying to make up for the 2 years they were not together, being there for anything her kid wanted her for. And she would do anything for him, like sending him to one of the top preschools in Boston, but to Emma it was worth every penny. Knowing her kid was safe, and learning what he needed before Kindergarten made her proud, from the moment he was back in her life she only wanted the best for him. Emma stops in the doorway of the classroom, she spots Henry in his white and red shirt that read mommy's little valentine, looking at how happy her son was. She looks and sees all the other parents, the part she dreaded the most, she was the youngest mom there, all the others where soccer/stay at home moms who looked down on her, thankfully the teachers where young as well, that made her feel better. Emma sneaks up to Henry, wrapping a arm around his middle holding him close to her "Hey handsome boy" she says giving him a kiss.

Henry turns in his moms arms "Mommy you're here" he cheers wrapping his little arms around her neck.

"Of course bud" she says, they release from the hug "would mommy let you down?"

"Nope" he says popping the p.

"Exactly" Emma says giving his tummy a rub. She looks at the table and sees they are making a craft. "Whatcha making Henry?" Emma asks pointing to the paper.

"It's a catapillar" he says picking up the paper "it's made of hearts."

"Caterpillar bud" she corrects ruffling his hair.

"That's what I said mommy, catapillar."

Emma chuckle "Well its very cute kid" she earns a big grin from her son. Then she sees his teacher "Oh hi Miss Karen" she says to the young woman, who was at the most 3 years old then her.

"Hi Miss Swan, glad to see you here, Henry was very excited for you to come today" Karen said sweetly.

Emma smile at her, then to her son "Well anything for the kid" Emma adds.

The teacher nods her head "Henry why don't you show your mom the hand print project we made that you can take home today."

"Oh yeah" Henry says wrapping his small hand around hers "come on mommy, you will love it" he says dragging her to the bulletin board on the other side of the room.

When they come to the bulletin board Emma sees it filled with hearts made from the kids hand prints. Emma spots Henrys. At the top of the paper it reads: The person I love the most is… and inside the heart it said mommy. Emma couldn't help her eyes becoming watery, the kid was so damn sweet to her, sometimes she felt she didn't deserve it. Emma lifts Henry up for a hug and kisses his cheek "How did I get so lucky to have you as a kid, huh?"

"Cause you're the best mommy" Henry says pulling back to look at his mom, earning a teary smile from his mom. Henry gives her another hug, sensing she needed it "Mommy, I'm your valentine right?"

"Yep. You always will be Henry" she sets him down back to his feet, and squats down, putting her hand on his check "You will always be my number one guy."

"And your my number one girl mommy" he says with the most charming smile.

"I'm holding you to that kid" Emma says half-jokingly, her kid was her world, and she was his but she knew realistically that won't always be the case, so she will soak it up as long as she can. "Just when you start dating bud, don't forget about me ok?"

He gives her a sad smile "I won't mommy."

With that Emma and Henry move back to the group after Emma took down Henrys hand heart. They did more art, and had a heart shaped treat, if you had told Emma 5 years ago after the doctor left the room with Henry, that she would be here today, she would think you were crazy, but she wouldn't change it for anything.

After his school day is over, Emma and Henry head home for a little bit. Emma planed on having her valentine's diner with her kid; a guy she has gone out with a few times invited her out. But she declined, telling him the only guy she was having dinner with that night was her son, her little man. It turned out their favorite dinner was having a special single parent and children diner for the night, it was for the single parents who only wanted and needed the company of their kids that night, their children being the only love they needed.

They were in Emma's trusty yellow bug on their way to diner "Mommy where we going?" Henry asks.

"To Granny's kid" Emma says looking into the review mirror "they have a special for mommies and their babies today" Emma adds.

"Cool" he chimes in looking out the window. "Mommy, did my dad do anything nice for you for Valentine's day?"

Emma had to think, she and his dad weren't together long before he up and left her, sometimes it was tough to remember what they did together. Thankfully the kid didn't ask many questions about the guy, she really didn't have any answers for him and that broke her heart. Henry was the only positive thing to come from that, and for that she could never fully hate the guy, did she like or trust him, no but he did one thing right, she thinks looking at her adorable kid in the back seat. "Um… no kid he didn't, we never spent a Valentine's Day together."

"Oh ok mommy" Henry says sadly.

"But its ok bud, you're a lot better date anyway" she says giving her son a wink in the mirror, earning a giggle from him.

"I will be your date anytime mom" Henry adds, melting her heart even more than it already was.

"Thanks kid, I know I can rely on my little guy" she says as her eyes became tear filled.

The mother and son made their way to the diner and head on in. They were what diner workers would call regulars, coming in once or twice a week for dinner, sometimes breakfast. It turns out a lot of the diners regulars where single parents, hence how this single parents thing started on valentine's day a couple years ago, although this is the Swans first time joining. You get to choose off a special menu, any one adult meal and one child meal and a sundae for two for $14, any additional child meal was a extra $3 per meal, Emma couldn't pass that up for them.

They sit down in their usual booth, and their usual waitress comes over "Hey there are my favorite Swans."

"Hi Ruby" Henry says.

"Hey cutie" she says then turns to Emma "Hey Emma."

"Hey Ruby" Emma says, "we will need to look at the special menu, but can you get us…"

"Two hot coco's with cinnamon?" earning a nod from Emma and Henry "alright be back in a few" and Ruby heads to the kitchen.

"Ok kiddo, lets look" and they both look at the menu, both spotting their favorites "well I'm getting my grilled cheese and onion rings."

"I can't choose mommy, grilled cheese or chicken fingers?" he says look at her over the menu.

"Your choice kid" Emma says "it's on me tonight" she says giving him a wink.

He giggles loudly "Your funny mommy, you always pay, I have no money."

Emma mocks surprise "No money, don't you work?"

The kid is still laughing "No mommy. I'm only five" he says holding up his hand, indication his age.

"I guess I will let it slide this time."

Then Ruby walks up setting down the cups "Be careful guys, it's fresh and hot" she then grabs her paper and pen "So what are the Swans having today?"

"We are doing the special offer; I'm having grilled cheese and onion rings, kid?"

"Can I have chicken fingers Ruby?"

"Of course cutie, fries?" Henry nods "and honey mustard?"

"Yes please" Henry answers.

The pair sits and talks, sipping their coco, while waiting for their diners. Emma looks around at all the single moms and their kids, some had one, while one woman had four. Emma didn't know about them, but her kid was the only date she needed, she was sure the others felt that way too. There was also a couple single dads, one was a fellow regular. His name was Graham, she knew he was a cop, she had seen him around the station from time to time and he was there with his daughter Abbey, who looked to be about Henry's age. She smiled watching them, they were all each other had, just like she and Henry. He had spotted her, and gave her small wave, before turning back to his daughter. They eat their dinner and dessert; they choose a hot fudge sundae.

When they were heading to the car, Emma carried the sleepy Henry on her hip "Happy Valentine's day mommy" he said sleepily.

Emma kisses his forehead "Happy Valentine's day baby. I love you."

"Love you too" he said barely awake.

Emma gets him home and changed, he finally gave up the fight on the way home, and tucks him in. She pulls the comforter up, and moves some hair from his forehead and kisses it "Night my little valentine, mommy loves you so much" and gives him another kiss. She walks over to the door, and stays there a minute before closing the door, she was forever grateful that fate brought them back together.

 **Again guys Happy Valentine's Day. So I brought up Graham because I might continue this universe and choose him as a romantic interest. Now I know I never said before, but this is AU and no magic. So other character will come about. Until next time…**


	117. Chapter 117

**First I want to update on something. In chapter 108 I asked you guys to go check out** _ **A bittersweet second chance**_ **by Joy Katie. Well the title has changed to** _ **In my**_ **ams and it is a part one of a series, now eventually she will be starting a part 2 that's title is** _ **A bittersweet second chance.**_

 **This one-shot is a sequel to ch.47 (where Neal adopted and raised Henry instead of Regina. And the two of them brought Emma to Storybrooke), this is set about 5 months after ch.47. So with the operation starting differently than on the show things happened different along the way as well. So really don't know exactly in what time frame in the show the curse broke but do know it took months, in this reality it took only 2 months to break the curse, still by true loves kiss to Henry by Emma. Emma like in the show ended up living with MM, and still does; she like in the show is reluctant to let in her newly found parents. So in this during a weekend stay at Neal and Henry apartment Henry slips and calls Emma "mom" for the first time, leading to major fluff.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 117: I don't want to lose you

Neal was laying in the silence of his dark bedroom, the only light was from the moon outside, he turns his head and sees his girlfriend Emma laying next him. Girlfriend, he never thought he would ever get to call Emma Swan that again, after allowing her to take the fall for the watches. He hoped in taking in their son, taking care of him for the 10 years would make up for it. Unsurprisingly it turned out it wasn't, it took them a while to even have a civil conversation, usually prompted by their son. But he finally wore her down, they started simply going out without Henry there, and now here they were, it has now been a month of officially dating again, Henry was thrilled. Since then Emma usually spent weekends at their apartment, much to the dismay of her parents, who were not Neal's biggest fans. But Henry, well they loved him, but then again who didn't, he was always welcome to the apartment. The kid had not only quickly but easily got through Emma's walls, it had taken Neal months all those years ago, and the kid did it within 24 hours. Neal is taken from his thoughts when his door creaks open, revealing Henry, who was proudly wearing the plaid 2 piece pajamas Emma bought him. He crawls into the bed silently between his parents, easily slipping under the covers, and gives Neal a smile, they both knew he was technically too old to do this, but when Emma stayed over those rules went out the window. Once settled Emma, who was still asleep, instantly pulls him close, a action the kid never fought, once against her both Henry and Emma had content smiles on their faces. "What's going on buddy?" Neal whispers to Henry.

"It's hard to sleep when she's here dad" Henry says lightly taking Emma's hand holding it.

Neal looks at him confused "What do you mean?" he asks keeping his voice low.

Henry shrugs not knowing how to explain his feelings "It's just that…" Neal gives him a reassuring smile to continue "when she's around, whether she's here, or at grandma and grandpas when I stay there, I like being with her. So at night, at bedtime I want to stay with her" he says feeling childish.

Neal can tell the kid wasn't sure if what he said was ok or not, he wanted the kid to know there was nothing wrong with what he was feeling "Henry, bud, there is nothing wrong with that, you finally have your mom, you want her close. You guys have a lot of time to make up for" he says then leans forward to kiss his forehead.

From the movement in the bed Emma stirs, she pulls Henry a little closer and kisses his head "When did you come in kid?" she asks with her eyes still closed.

"A couple minutes ago" Henry says sweetly.

"Is something wrong kid?" she asks as she opens her eyes allowing them to adjust to the lightless room.

"Just missed you" he says as he manages to turn over to his other side, wrapping his arms around her to give her a hug.

Emma pulls her arms around her son a little tighter hugging him. It was moments like this that made Emma wish she and Henry found each other sooner, that she didn't miss 10 whole years with him. Lucky for her, Neal knowing she would want pictures and video of him growing up took a lot of both. Every birthday and Christmas, first days of school, all recorded in some way for her to see. But it wasn't enough; it didn't take away the regret and guilt of missing it all, especially since it was thanks to him. "Miss you too kid" she gives his arm a rub, meanwhile receiving a smile from Neal "lets get some sleep ok" Henry looks up to her, she could tell the kid didn't want to move "and you can stay Henry, you're not being kicked out." With that Henry cuddled closer to her, his head resting just below her chin, and the family falls asleep again.

The next thing Emma knew she wakes up sunlight streaming to the room, and she was the only one left in the room. She smiles thinking about early that morning waking up to find Henry had made his way into the room, him clearly having no intention to leave. She glances at the clock and sees that it was going on 9am, a time she wouldn't be able to sleep to at her parents apartment. She gets up and heads out to use the bathroom, hearing the sounds of Neal and Henry clearly making breakfast together, something she learned recently they did together. Emma enters the kitchen "Morning" she greets them.

"Morning Em" Neal says as he flipped a pancake.

"Morning Emma" Henry says greeting her with a hug, she got one every morning she saw him.

"Morning Henry" Emma says as she hugs him back, and kisses his head. "Smells good in here."

"Me and dad are making pancakes. And he's letting me make hot coco with cinnamon for us Emma" Henry says proudly, loving that they had a similar love for the drink.

Emma smiles down at him while they are still in the hug "Sounds great. What can I do to help?"

"Get the plates out" Neal answers pointing the spatula towards a specific cupboard.

"On it" she gets out the plates setting them on the counter by the plate of cooked pancakes then gets out the forks. "What are you drinking Neal?" she offers.

"I will take some more coffee please" he says using his head to signal to his cup on the table. Emma moves to make him a cup, finishing the pot, he sees she was about to set up for a new one. "I'm done after that cup Emma."

"Ok, guess I'm still learning the morning routine around here."

Neal had just started three new pancakes, he sat aside the spatula and wraps his arms around her waist "All you need to know is on weekends I don't drink as much coffee as during the week." He moves back to the stove and flips the pancakes "Why don't you guys get yours ready."

And Emma and Henry do just that, turns out the mother and son, not only shared a love for the same hot beverage, but also the same love of specific foods, pancakes, grilled cheese to name a couple. Within minutes Neal joins them at the table, and they share some light conversation about the week, what was coming up for them. "Hey mom can you pass they syrup?" Henry asks not realizing what he called her. Henry and Neal both see the scared looked on Emma's face "Oh" was all Henry said as his face dropped and he hurries to his room. He was scared he just ruined everything, he has wanted to call her mom for months, but knew she wasn't ready so didn't.

Once Henry was gone Emma sees Neal's fork frozen in midair on its way to his mouth, she hides her face in her hands. "Shit" she says as she moves her hands to hide her face a minute then moves them, but rubs her forehead. "I handled that horribly" Emma says sounding defeated.

"Emma hey" he says getting up and goes over to her "He caught you off guard, hell it caught me off guard too."

"You had no idea he was going to say that?"

"To be fair, I don't think he knew he would" Neal says trying to make her feel better. But the look on her shows it didn't "Look, he has wanted to call you mom for months now Emma. But he knew you weren't ready, and he didn't want to scare you away."

Emma looks at his reassuring smile "I should go talk to him. Let him know I'm not going anywhere."

"Sounds good" he kisses her forehead "go talk to our son, take your time."

"Thanks" and she heads to his room, she looks into his room and sees him lying on his bed, although his back was to her she could see he was wiping away tears. "Can we talk kid?" she asks go towards his bed.

Henry turns and sits up "Your leaving aren't you? I just ruined everything" he says with the saddest look Emma has ever seen and it broke her heart.

Emma sits down and pulls him into a hug, a tight one, soothingly rubbing his back, something she never knew to do before, her motherly instincts kicking in. "First of all kid" she starts letting him go, he sits back and she wipes away the tears "I'm not going anywhere, ever. Did you catch me off guard? Yes, but you didn't scare me away Henry. Truth is, until you called me mom just then, I didn't think I was ready either, that I didn't deserve to be called that" she moves some hair off his forehead, tears forming in her own eyes now. "But kid, I am. Does it scare the hell out me? Yes" she earns a laugh from him at that "I didn't think I would ever get this chance Henry, with you, to be your mom. But I love you more than I ever thought possible kid, I spent ten years trying to forget about you but never could, and now you are my whole world. You cannot and will not ever lose me kid, I'm here for good, you're stuck with me" Emma says with a teary laugh.

Henry launches forward, giving her the biggest hug he could manage "I love you mom" he says into her shoulder.

Emma holds him tight "I love you to kid" she gives him a gentle kiss to his temple "I love you so, so much Henry."

The two stay in each other's embrace and lay down on his bed, not ready to lose the moment just yet. Neal comes to check on them having been in there awhile "Hey alright in here?" he asks leaning against the door frame.

"We're good" Emma says with a smile.

"Sorry I just got up dad" Henry says quietly.

"It's alright bud, but next time, stay ok; there is nothing you can't talk to me or mom about ok?"

"I know" he says looking up to Emma with a smile. Glad that he didn't mess things up, he had referred to her as his mom, introduced her as his mom all in front of her, why calling her mom scared him, he just knew it did, but knowing it was ok know, well it felt great. "Because you and mom will always be here for me right?" he asks both of them.

"That's right" both Emma and Neal say together, and give each other a smile, knowing that for the first time they were truly a family, the three of them.

 **Alright, hope this gave you all kinds of feels guys. So I have been wanting to do a sequel for chapter 47 for a while now, but wasn't sure what to do. Then I rewatched the episode in season 2 where Emma and MM got back from the enchanted forest for the millionth time, and it made me think, if circumstances where different when and how would Henry had first called Emma "mom", because to be honest that is one of my many favorite swanbeliever moments, Henry had wanted to call her mom for so long at that point, and he got her back after just thinking he lost her forever and couldn't hold it back anymore and did it, and Emma didn't even flinch because her time away from him she was happy to hear it. So that was when I realized what the sequel should be. Until next time…**


	118. Chapter 118

**Ok so, Moma bear Emma Swan asked for a one-shot where Neal was able to go with Emma and Henry in season 3 to New York. I'm basing this not long after they got to New York, the family still dealing with losing so much from the fire in Boston, trying to start over in a new city.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 118: starting over

It's been three weeks, three weeks since the Swan/Cassidy family made it to the city, their new home. After spending most of their son's life in Boston, having made so many great memories as a family. Well as much of a family as they could be, the pair has had their fair share of problems, but in the end they always worked it out for their son. And now was no different, they would make moving to a brand new place work for them. They managed to find a pretty nice two bedroom apartment, they had thankfully had a good savings going when the fire happened, and then there was money from insurance, they were able to make a nice comfy home for them. Emma was easily able to continue her work as a bail bonds person, while Neal had a tougher time finding a job. He finally found one, he was starting next week. Henry was finding himself loving his new school, and he had more friends now than ever. It was now a Saturday and everyone was home, Emma caught her latest perp the night before, Neal was just home, and Henry had no projects for school to work on.

The family was sitting around in the living room, playing Henry's video game; it was the one thing Emma and Neal wanted to make sure to replace right away for Henry. There were things lost that they could not be replaced, like his stuffed bear he had since he was 10 months old, his baby blanket that was a donated the day he was born. Henry was currently trying to get back to the level he was at before, while Emma and Neal played just for the fun of it, not worried about getting to their sad levels of 2 and 5. Then suddenly the electricity went out, Neal looks out the window a few of the nearby buildings had electricity while others were out also. "Looks like most of the neighborhood lost electricity." Neal says walking back over to the couch.

Henry sets down his controller "Just when I was about to go to level ten" he lets out a sigh and leans back, going into Emma's side. "What now?"

"Well our only choice is wait for it to come back on" she looks around "at least we have a little more time till the sun goes down."

"What are we going to do for dinner?" Neal asks. "We can't cook here."

"Pizza?" Emma suggests.

"Yes" cheers Henry.

"Cheese?" Emma asks knowing perfectly well that that was the pizza of choice in the family.

A little while later the family is sitting on the floor of the living room eating the pizza. "Remember when we first moved to Boston, in that horrible apartment and we had to campout in the living room cause we had no bed?" Neal speaks up grabbing a second slice of pizza.

Emma chuckles almost choking on a bite of pizza "Yeah only this little guy had a bed" Emma says ruffling Henry's hair.

"Why was I the only one with a bed?" Henry asked never hearing this story before.

"Cause at the time kid, we couldn't afford a moving truck. So all we could bring with us was what we could fit in the bug" Emma answers. "Plus you would never have forgiven us if we left your toy story toddler bed behind."

"How did that fit in the bug?" Henry asks.

Emma looks at Neal with a smile "Your dad tied it to the roof of the car."

"Cool" Henry says with a smile. "Where were we moving from when we went to Boston?"

"Tallahassee" Neal says "you don't remember bud, but that's where I found you and your mom again."

"Oh yeah" Henry turns to Emma "we moved there after you were in that place" Henry says never really liked calling where his mom was jail, especially since it was because of Neal.

"That's right kid, but Boston was where we became a family, the three of us" Emma says. "but it wasn't easy, dad had to earn my trust back."

"I really messed up back then bud" Neal adds.

"Mom always says you made up for it though" Henry says hoping to make his dad feel better. "Right mom?"

"I guess" she jokingly with a shrug. "Let's talk about happier stuff, what is one of your favorite memories kid?"

Henry leans into his mom's side, taping his chin thinking "I like when you guys taught me to ride a two wheeler."

"Took half the summer" Neal chimes in.

"You were so excited when you got it kid" Emma says with a proud smile, rubbing the kids arm.

"I remember all the popsicles I got" Henry says with a laugh "but it always made me feel better after I would fall."

"But you always got back up and tried again. Which was why you would get the popsicles" Emma adds.

"I always liked that carnival at the end of the summer the next street over when we lived in that one apartment, the second one we had" says Neal.

Emma chuckles "That fair was great; we still went after we moved from that apartment. I remember Henry every year you would try and try that balloon game with the darts."

"I finally got that gold fish though" Henry proudly adds.

"Oh my god, that gold fish" Emma says putting her hands in her hands.

"Your still convinced that fish hated you, aren't you?" says Neal.

"I'm telling you, those damn little shifty eyes where up to something" Emma says.

"Mom, Steve didn't hate you."

"I have to ask bud, why Steve?" Neal asks.

"I don't know, I was five" Henry says "What was something you liked back in Boston mom?"

"I don't know if I could choose just one, I mean sure we had some not great or easy times. But I loved watch you grow up kid, seeing you adventure out by yourself at the park trying the big kid slide alone, starting school and being such a brave boy, you became such a awesome kid I couldn't be prouder of."

Henry smiles "Thanks mom" he gives her a side hug, and they stay like that. "If the electricity doesn't come back on can we campout out here like you did in the apartment?"

"I think we can manage that, what do you say mom?" Neal says with a smile.

"Alright, we can do that" Emma says faking annoyance, but deep down loving the idea. It made her think back to 9 years ago in that little apartment, thankfully they were able to move to a better one a few months later, it was a real bonding type thing, the three of them cuddled on the blanket bed they made.

About a hour later, the family was set up for their night "camping out" in the living room. They got out a air mattress for Neal and Henry while Emma got the couch. Neal had also gotten out a camping lantern that he found when they moved in; it apparently got left by the previous tenants when they left. And Henry got out the couple of board games they had gotten for times like this. They were in the middle of a game of trouble "Mom, dad can we get a dog?"

"I don't know kid, a dog in the big city."

"Come on mom, this way with a dog you guys won't have to worry so much about me when you guys work late" Henry starts with pleading eyes "you said with dads new job he might be late like you sometimes. A dog can keep me company and protect me."

"The kid has a point Emma. We still don't know the neighbors well yet, a dog could be a good thing."

Emma lifts her eyebrow at her boyfriend, he did have a point. Emma hated the late nights being a bail bonds person led too, but in Boston she knew Neal was home by 5 at the latest with Henry, but now he could at times work late like her. "Let me think about" she says with a sigh "but kid, a dog will be your responsibility, you will have to feed it, take it out, all of that stuff."

"I know mom, just would be nice to have someone with me at night. In a new place and city" Henry says glumly.

Emma pulls him in close and kisses his head "I know this is a lot kid, we just lost everything and moved to a brand new city. But we have each other right?"

Henry looks between his parents "Yeah, we have each other."

"Me and your dad are here for you kid, don't ever feel like you have to keep things to yourself. If you are having a day where you are missing things, tell us. We will get through this ok?"

"Ok mom" he says wrapping his arms around her.

Then out of nowhere the lights and everything turn back on. "Look at that" Neal says.

Henry gets up and turns everything off and smiles at his parents when he sits back down between them. "Can we act like that didn't happen? I want to keep talking."

Emma and Neal smile at each other "Sure kid, I'm enjoying this too" and she kisses his head. They both knew the time of Henry no longer wanting to bond was fast approaching so they figure they better enjoy this.

 **Firstly guys I put up a poll on my profile page, if you could can you go check it out. Would really like your guys opinion on something. Thank you in advance.**

 **Ok Moma Bear Emma Swan hope this satisfied your request, I have to admit it turned out different then planed, but I'm happy with it. Don't forget guys I take request that are Emma and Henry centered, or mommy Emma centered so let me know if you have any, you can leave them in the comments of PM me. Until next time…**


	119. Chapter 119

**So this request is from Joy Katie. Emma receives a big inheritance from an old foster family. Emma was dating Graham and he's rich, she goes to jail for something, and Graham looks after Henry while she's in there, and then when she gets out there's some swan believer fluff, where she never wants to be apart from her boy another night.**

 **Ok, so obviously this is AU. So what I'm thinking for setting this up is this. Emma still was in foster care, had mostly bad homes still, but had stayed in a couple good ones. One in particular was a great older couple who were unable to adopt. So when Emma is 4 months pregnant with Henry (she didn't go to jail, Neal was arrested for the watches) she learns she inherited money from that couple, not much but enough so that she felt she could keep Henry and provide from him. Meanwhile, while working at a dinner, she met Graham (I'm making him 18/19). They date awhile before she finds out he comes from a rich family but he doesn't flaunt it, and he's accepting of her being pregnant and being in the child's life. So fast forward to Henry being about a year and half (18 months old) they are engaged, and Graham is a father figure to Henry. Neal, who is now out of jail, tries to get back into her and Henry's life which results in a big fight between Emma and Neal. In short Emma gets sentenced to 6 months in jail for assault. I'm setting this this right when Emma is getting out of jail. Making Henry now 2.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 119: missed the kid

Six months, six months she has been here. Emma was sitting in a plain white room for the last hour, waiting to get the details of her release, she was just ready to go home to her son and fiancé, six months away in this prison was far too long away from them. And it was all thanks to Neal, after he was released from prison he hired a PI to find her, in finding her, he learned of Henry. He naturally wanted to be in their lives, but they had Graham, Graham was the father Henry knew and loved. He was the one who was there when he was born, the one who was there for her. When he approached about being in Henry's life, and wouldn't quite after Emma said no, they fought. This worst part of all of this for her, besides being away from her son, was him not being able to visit. She had to accept only seeing her son through pictures and videos on Graham's phone that he brought during visits. Thankfully it was no problem for Henry to stay with Graham, although Neal did try to fight it. After another 20 minutes Emma finishes the paperwork and is sent to collect her things from her cell. Once she finished getting her things, she is sent to change, the time felt like forever, knowing her 2 guys where on the other side of the building waiting for her. Before she knew it, she led through a maze of hallways that ended into one long hallway. When she gets to the end of the hallway she looks through the window as they un-cuff her, and she sees them. Henry is happily sitting in Grahams lap, quietly playing with his monkey stuffed animal.

The door opens to reveal her to her 2 guys; Henry quickly slips down from Grahams lap, and runs to her and yells "Mama" and runs right into her open arms.

Emma easily scoops up her little boy, and hugs him tight, and breaths in deep taking in his scent. She holds him close, and rocks them back and forth for a couple minutes. "I missed you so much baby" Emma says into his hair.

Henry nuzzled into her neck and says "Missed you mama" with a hint of sadness.

Graham had given the mother and son a moment just them. He heads over to them, places his hand on the small of her back and kisses her head "Hey Ems" he says bringing them into a hug.

Emma easily wraps a arm around him, but still keeping her son close at the same time. Emma leans into his chest. "I missed your hugs" was all she could get out before the tears start, realizing she was back with her guys. "I missed you both so much" she says giving both of them multiple kisses.

"We missed you too" he gives her another kiss but on the lips this time "and expect a certain little boy to not let you go anytime soon." He gives Henry's back a light rub "You missed mama huh Henry" and Henry simply nods not lifting his head from his moms shoulder. "What do you say we head home?" he says giving her back a gentle rub.

Emma smiles, then looks down at her son, who arms haven't loosened around her once yet. "Yeah, let's go home."

For the hour ride home, Emma sat in the backseat with Henry, if both mother and son had anything to do with it, the other wasn't leaving their site for some time. She sits next to him holding his little hand. "He asked for you every day" Graham says breaking the silence that had taken the car since Henry fell asleep.

Emma gives a sad smile "I missed so much" she starts with tears rolling down her cheeks. "He walks better now, says more words" she continues sniffling. "Why did I let Neal get to me like that?"

"No one can blame you for what you did Emma" Graham says. "He was threating us because we wouldn't let him see Henry. He has no rights Emma, it's official on court documents. Henry is solely ours ok?"

"I know" she says, while soothingly rubbing Henry's hand with her thumb. "How can I ever pay you back for all this Graham? Taking care of Henry while I was gone?"

"Emma I meant what I said in the hospital when Henry was born" he starts looking at her in the review mirror "I'm not going anywhere, you two can always count on me."

"I'm surprised your parents didn't try talking you out of being with me, or tried to disown you if you stayed."

Graham chuckles "First of all, I have a trust fund so even if they disowned me, we would have that. But I explained, they don't like how it looks for the family, for the business. But they applaud you protecting your son Emma."

"You know I wasn't worried about the money right? I just meant…"

"Emma I know the money means nothing to you. That's why we clicked like we did, to me that's my family money that I happen to be entitled too. I want to earn what we have, not just be given it."

"I admire that Graham" Emma gives him a smile.

"The only value I want to continue with, that's if you want too, is you staying at home with our kids. But if you want to work still, go for it, but I want you to have that choice."

"I don't know if stay at home mom is me."

"What?! You mean you don't want a bunch of kids, a barefoot and pregnant, having a baby every year?" Graham says jokingly, laughing at the statement.

Emma can't help but laugh herself. "I mean I like the idea of being with them the first couple years but, after that I would want to work, I mean at least part time. And just so you know, I draw the line at four kids, and I want at least a couple years between them."

"Alright fair enough, I can live with that."

A few seconds later Henry wakes up, about 15 minutes from home, he turns his head and sees Emma smiling at him, he gives her a huge grin back "Daddy I'm hungry" Henry says.

Graham grabs a baggy with cheerios in it and hands it to Emma "Hear monkey, how about mama feeds them to you?"

"Yay mama" Henry cheers, making them all laugh.

Emma starts handing Henry some cheerios "You never told me he stopped calling you papa and started saying daddy, when was this?" Emma asks, sad it was something else she missed out on.

"Just a couple weeks ago, he heard that Ashley's daughter call Sean daddy at the park, and started" Graham starts "I'm sorry Emma I didn't even think to tell you that" he adds noticing some tears.

"I know" she says, running her fingers through her son's hair as he snacked on cheerios. "Am I nuts for not wanting him to leave my sight ever again."

"No I would never call you nuts Ems, that's being a mom."

As if sensing Emma was upset Henry held his hand hold a couple cheerios in it "Mama have some?"

Emma grabs the cheerios and kisses his cheek "Thank you monkey."

"Why sad mama?"

"I'm not sad Henry, I'm just so happy to see you again. I'm happy to be with my monkey boy again."

"You no leave again?"

"No, mama's not going anywhere Henry" she says giving him another kiss.

When they finally make it back to their condo, Emma carries Henry in on her hip. As figured Henry was not willing letting her go, so in order for Emma to take a much needed shower, Graham manages to get Henry to let go and distract him long enough for her to shower. The afternoon is spent with the little family on the couch in their pajamas just being together, holding each other, something Emma and Graham would never take for granted again. They order a pizza, something Emma has been dying for, and watch a movie, something Disney so it was appropriate for the kid. When it was time for Henry to go to bed Emma took Henry upstairs by herself. Normally, before this happened, they put him to bed together; while she was gone Graham had to do it himself. She missed six months of tuck-in's, hugs, and I love You's, Graham was more than willing to give her a night just her and Henry for his tucking in.

Emma changes Henry into clean Mickey Mouse pajamas. And she takes him over to the rocking chair that still sits in his room; it had always been a good way to get him to sleep. She sits and places the already sleepy boy on her lap, and combs her fingers through his hair and kisses his forehead. As she starts rocking she says "Go to sleep baby."

Henry is leaning his side into Emma's front, rubbing her arm "Mama stay wit me."

"Stay in your room?"

"Yeah mama stay" he says wrapping his arms around her arm.

Emma rubs his back "Ok baby" she kisses the top of his head "mama is staying" she adds pulling closer into a hug. She starts to hum, and rubbing soft soothing circles on his back. Before she knew it he was out. His little head on her shoulder, his front against hers, she shifts a little putting her feet up on the foot stool after grabbing the blanket that sat on it. She covers them up, and continues to softly rock the chair, while still holding her son close. "I'm never leaving you again kid" she whispers and gives him a kiss "I'm not ever letting you out of my sight again baby." And she continues to rock the chair. Having her son in her arms, and knowing her fiancé was downstairs, Emma falls into the first decent sleep she has had in 6 months.

About a hour after Emma went upstairs to tuck in Henry she still hadn't come back down to the living room. Graham hadn't heard anything indicating any problems, so he heads upstairs. When he gets to Henrys room, he stops in the doorway when he sees the mother and son fast asleep, holding on to each other, neither having looked so content in six months.

 **Hope you liked it Joy Katie, this was a more challenging one, but a fun challenge. And for those who haven't please take my poll that's on my profile, would like your input on something. Until next time…**


	120. Chapter 120

**This one-shot is a sequel to chapter 84. This is set about two months later. Emma hasn't found a job since leaving the army, on a rare nice weather for February lands on a Friday, and Henry's school is closed, Emma and Henry enjoy the summer like weather in winter.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 120: day off

Emma is lying in her bed, she glances at her clock and sees it is a little after 8. That meant her sister, nephews and son should have left for the day, for school and work. Emma herself had a full day of looking for a job ahead of her. Her good friend Killian had bought and opened up a music store a few years ago, he would let Emma work while was home. Currently he only had part-time hours to give her, which she fully appreciated but she needed more. She wanted to start saving so she and Henry could move out of her sister's house, have a place of their own. So she decides to go back to sleep a bit longer, she was a about to drift back to sleep when her bed shifts from added weight. Emma hers a muffled voice from out in the hallway that she could tell was her sister. Emma opens her eyes to see Henry "Hey kiddo, shouldn't you be at school?"

That's when her sister enters "I'm sorry Emma, I told him to let you sleep."

"It's alright" Emma says ruffling Henry's hair "again why isn't the kid at school?"

"The boy's school is closed today. No electricity or water. I'm taking the twins to their friend Matt's house, his mom says Henry is welcome as well."

"Mom can I just stay with you?" Henry asks.

"Henry, your mom will be busy looking for a job" Mary Margaret.

"Its fine kid" Emma says, getting a look from her sister "I can take a day break, besides the weather is going to be great today. How often do we get summer like weather in February?"

"Yes" Henry cheers.

"You're sure? I know how badly who want to find something."

"Yes, besides, how can I choose filling out applications over my kid?"

Mary Margaret gives her a smile "Alright, I will see you two later" she walks out into the hallway and the pair hears the muffled voice of her sister telling her boys let's get going.

A half hour later, Emma is in the in-suite bathroom that connects hers and Henry's room. "Hey mom?" Henry calls from Emma's bed.

"Yeah kid?"

"What are we doing today?" he says appearing in the doorway of the bathroom as Emma starts putting her hair up.

"Well the park for sure, is there anything you had in mind Henry?"

He shrugs "I'm fine with whatever mom; I get to spend time with you instead of school."

Emma chuckles "So I'm just a better choice huh?"

"Mom, I didn't mean that" he says with a giggle "I like doing stuff with you, especially since you work at Killian's store on weekends."

Emma gives him a sad smile, she takes the couple steps to him and squats down "I know kid, that's why I want to find a job, so I work a normal job. Where I have weekends off, and we will be able to do more together."

Henry nods his head "Ok mom" he says giving her a smile. "Let's have fun today."

"Sounds like a plan kiddo. Head downstairs and get your shoes on ok" she says pulling him in for a quick hug, and then gives him a light nudge to go, he sprints out of her room making her laugh.

When Emma heads downstairs she finds Henry not only had gotten his shoes on, he collected the basketball and football. "You know we are going to the park right? They have stuff to do."

Henry rolls his eyes at her "I know mom, I thought maybe if the high school boys aren't playing at the basketball court maybe we can some. Aunt Margaret said you were good at basketball in high school, maybe you can teach me."

How could she say no to that she thought. "Alright, fair enough, come on lets go" she says putting on her sweatshirt.

Eight minutes later, the pair pulled up to the park in Emma's yellow bug. "Hey mom, you're going to play to right? You're not going to just sit and watch?"

"When have I ever not played with you?"

"Never."

"You got it" she answers as they get out of the car.

The mother and son make their way over to the play equipment, and started having their fun day. After a hour they both had to remove their sweatshirts, the temperature rising making it feel more like summer, then winter like it actually was. They then continued for a while, swinging, going down the slides, climbing the jungle gyms, they were both having the most fun they have had in a while together. Then Emma declared it was time for a lunch break with it now going on noon. There was a hotdog cart out that day, which Emma was surprised about, that they would be out just for that one day, with the weather becoming more winter like the next day. Emma orders their two hotdogs, while the man was putting together their orders he notices Emma's army shirt, when Emma tries to pay he says "No charge, thank you for what you do."

"I can't just take those sir" Emma replies.

"Please ma'am I insist" he says to her, then he turns to Henry "is she your mom?"

"Yes sir" Henry says.

"I hope you are proud of her."

Henry looks up at Emma and smiles and then turns back to the man "Yes I am, mom and my aunt say it takes someone very brave to do what she did."

The man hands them the hotdog and bottled water "Yes it does, you two enjoy this beautiful day" he then turns to the next customer.

Emma and Henry walk over to a bench to enjoy their lunch. "That was nice of him, huh mom."

"Yeah it was" she hands the kid a napkin after his bite left ketchup all over his face. "So, are you still thinking of doing drama club next year Henry?"

"Is that ok mom?" Henry asks.

"Why wouldn't it be kid?" Emma asks raising a eyebrow.

"James says boys don't join drama club" Henry says ashamed.

"Your cousin is wrong kid. Plenty of boys are in drama club, he doesn't know what he is talking about" Emma says brushing some hair off his forehead.

"Really?"

"Yes, some of my best guy friends belonged to drama club.

"Ok, I believe you mom. I really want to join, the middle school club even gets to help with the high school plays" Henry explains.

"That's cool kid, if that's what you want to do kid, I'm good with it. I will come see every play."

Henry gives her one of his megawatt smiles "Thanks mom" he says and goes in for a side hug "you're the best."

While in the hug Emma kisses his head "Your pretty awesome yourself Henry." Emma looks over at the basketball court while they finish their lunch "How about we go get that basketball out of the car kid, no one's over there" she says pointing to the empty court.

"Awesome, I'll go get it" he says holding out his hand for the keys.

Emma hands him the keys "Make sure to lock it back up when you get the ball Henry."

"I will mom" he says running towards the car, Emma not taking her eyes off him.

They make their way over to the basketball court once Henry comes back, giving Emma her keys back. She shows him how to shoot the ball, in what is considered the correct way. The kid isn't the most athletic, but he finds a way to shoot that works for him, but it's not too far off from what she showed him. She has him take a few more shots, he wasn't too bad, maybe this is something she passed down to him. After the ball bounces off the rim of the hop from a shot Emma comes back from retrieving it "How about we play a game of HORSE kid? That's a good way to practice shooting."

"That's where you try to copy the shot the other person made right?"

"That's right" Emma says with a smile to her son.

Emma starts with a close shot, which Henry easily makes as well. Then she moves a little farther, he makes that one as well. After a couple more shots, Emma moves to the foul shot line, and swishes the ball. She hands the ball to Henry "Alright Henry, you try. Remember aim for the box."

The ball ends up bouncing off the rim "Guess I get a H now right?" Henry says sadly.

"That's H, but don't worry kid, one day you will make that shot easily."

"Was that a hard shot for you too mom?"

"Yeah, I tried when I was a little smaller then you, didn't even get the ball up to the hoop, not even close."

Henry giggles "But you practiced right?"

"That's right sweetie" Emma says squatting down "practice and trying" Emma then takes his hand "me and you can practice as much as you want once it's nice again. Or we can go to the rec center."

"That will be cool mom. Something we can go do."

Emma stands and ruffles his hair "Yep that's right, me and you kid." Half hour later the game ends when Henry gets a E, spelling HORSE. "You did good kid, I proud of you" Emma says with her arm around her sons shoulders, holding the ball at her other side as they walk towards the car.

"But I lost mom" Henry says clearly broken about it.

Emma gives his shoulder a rub, then a squeeze "You may have lost Henry, but you still did good. You got better just by playing the game."

"You sure you're not just saying that cause you're my mom?"

"I may be a bit biased" she says with a smile. "But that doesn't change that I'm proud of you kid, you tried every shot, that's enough for me."

Henry stops walking, wrapping his arms around her giving her a hug "Thanks mom."

Emma bends to kiss his head "You bet kid." They get to car, and puts the ball in the trunk and closes it. "What do say to some ice cream?"

"Mom, I'm a kid, when would I ever say no to ice cream?" he says rolling his eyes.

"Well, I guess there is no mistaking you as being my son is there?" Emma adds getting in the car.

They make their way to their favorite ice cream shop by the harbor, Henry gets a cherry vanilla and she a rocky road. They sit out on a bench to enjoy the ice cream when Emma's friend Killian comes over "Swan?"

"Killian hey, what are you doing out here, shouldn't you be at the store?" she says looking at him.

"Well one of the perks of owning it, I can choose the hours" he says with a laugh. "Just checking my boat, we might get some rain tonight, making sure she's secure."

"You have a boat?" Henry pops in, he knew Killian but not really well. He knew Killian and his mom have been friends for a long time. That he came back to Boston a few years ago and they reconnected, allowing her to work for him when she was home.

"Yes I do lad. If it's ok with your mom" he looks at Emma with a smile "maybe once spring comes I can take you out for a ride."

Henry grins ear to ear at the suggestion "Can we mom, please?" he says with pleading eyes.

Emma smiles at her son "Sure when spring comes" then she looks at Killian "It's been a while since if been out on the Jolly."

"You've been on his boat mom?"

"Yeah, long before you were even born kid. It was how our little group of friends would spend our Saturday's."

"Cool" Henry says "which one is it?"

"The one that looks a bit like a pirate ship lad" he points to a boat near the end of the docks.

"Are you a pirate?" Henry asks with childlike innocence, making Emma laugh.

Killian chuckles with Emma "What you say Swan, am I a pirate?"

Emma shakes her head, and combs her fingers through Henry's hair "He wishes, but he is one hell of a musician though."

"See lad, it was just to cool looking of a boat not to buy" he says giving the boys are tap "well I better let you two enjoy your ice cream before it melts. Swan I will see you tomorrow at the store, ten to three still good?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Killian."

"Bye Killian" Henry adds.

"Bye Swan, by lad" and walks down to the docks.

"He's nice mom" Henry says taking a bite of his ice cream. "Aunt Mary Margaret says she doesn't understand why you guys never got to together" he says with a shrug "whatever that means."

"She said that to you?" Emma questions him.

"No I over heard her say it to Uncle David one time."

"Kid you're not supposed to eavesdrop, you know that."

"It was a accident I swear mom."

"Alright, but anyway Killian he's a friend, a good friend. We had feelings for each other, but we just stayed friends."

"Ok mom, besides your enough" Henry finished his last couple bites of ice cream "I only need you" he adds a smile.

The kid was melting her heart, bringing a tear to her eye. "And you're the only guy I need kid" she kisses his head "I love you" she says in his hair.

Henry puts his arm around her "I love you too mom."

"Alright let's head home ok?"

"Ok" Henry says.

When both mom and son went to sleep that night they both feel asleep with huge smiles on their faces thinking of the great day they had together.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it. Though it would be fun to visit this verse again. Until next time…**


	121. Chapter 121

**This one will be a sequel to ch.118. Based a few weeks later where the family gains a furry, four legged new family member. Thank you Moma bear Emma Swan for letting me borrow the dog from her story** _ **Puppy love**_ **, gold spinner for this.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 121: Henrys new friend

Emma was impatiently waiting on the couch in the living room waiting for her guys to get home. Emma had agreed a couple weeks ago to letting Henry have a dog; she liked the idea of Henry not being alone at night. It was also agreed they would go to the animal shelter to find their new family member. The next day Henry and Neal had started visiting and meeting dogs, Emma was leaving it up to them to find the right dog. Then 10 days ago they came home and told her they found the right one, he was a golden retriever about to be a year old. He already was fairly trained most importantly house trained; he knew the simple tricks of stay, sit, laydown, and give paw. The only problem was his name; he was named Sunshine, which both Henry and Neal hated, so Henry was given the job of renaming. When Emma asked why he was in the shelter if he was such a good dog, she got a sad answer. It turned out he was in a good family, they had two kids and one on the way. When they had the baby it turned out the baby was severely allergic to the dog so they had to get rid of him, but they had him long enough for training which Emma was happy about.

Then Emma hears the door open "Hey guys" that's when she sees the adorable flappy eared cutie "this must be sunshine" and the dog goes right up to her and licks her face.

"He really needs a new name" Henry says.

"Well I have to agree, sunshine does not fit this dog" she says scratching behind his ear really quick then stands back up. "Is the rest of the stuff in the car?"

"Yeah, his cage and the rest of the food they bought him. And you guys bought the bowls yesterday?" says Neal. They nod their heads and Neal heads downstairs to get the stuff out of car.

Emma sits back down and gets the bag with the toys out, and gets out a squeaky burger out. The dog takes the toy out of her hand and lays down making it squeak like crazy. "So have you decided on a name yet kid?"

Henry sits down with her "I think so, promise you won't think it's stupid?"

"Cross my heart" Emma says making a x over her heart.

"Well I had been thinking Goldie, but wasn't sure if that sounded like for a girl. But I noticed that he likes chasing his tail, so he spins in circles, he seems to have fun with that. So I was thinking Gold Spinner."

"Gold Spinner, I like it, better then Sunshine" the dog perks up when he hears his name, she can't help but smile, he was cute. She hears Neal come back in "Why don't you show him his new home kid."

"Ok" Henry says while they both stand up "come on boy let me show you your home."

"Need help?" Emma asks grabbing the dog food from him.

"So where should we put the cage?" Neal asks.

"Um… maybe right here" she points to a part of the wall where it leads from the hallway into the open Kitchen/living room area. "And this is for when we aren't home?"

"Yeah I guess he's good at night without it" Neal says with a shrug.

Then Henry comes running out with his new friend "He loves my room, can he sleep with me in my room please?" Henry asks with pleading eyes, she looks at Gold Spinner and she swears he is giving her puppy eyes like he knew what the kid was asking.

"Ok, fine" the kid whooped and went towards his room, Gold Spinner right behind him "I'm in trouble Neal, two sets of puppy dogs" she says with a giggle.

A couple hours later after walking Gold Spinner, Henry leaves with Neal to go to a birthday party for a kid at school. Emma is sitting on the floor working on her next case. Suddenly Gold Spinner lays down next her, and rest his head on her lap. She scratches behind his ear "You really are cute aren't you?" he gives her arm a kiss. "I can see why the kid chose you; you are very nice, so sweet. So I need you to promise me something Goldie" the dog looks up at her, his ears perk up "when it's just you and the kid here watch out for him ok? Keep him company so he isn't lonely when me and his dad work." Goldie licks her hand and makes a snort type sound, and what looks like nodding his head "Good, I'm counting on you Goldie to help keep our boy safe." She sits back and continues to pet Goldie, she had to admit she was falling for the fur ball; he was too cute not too.

A little while later Henry and Neal come home from the party to find Emma sitting on the floor cuddled up with Gold Spinner, it was to cute, Neal quickly took a picture. He squats down by Emma "Hey sleep head" he says shaking her shoulder.

Emma sleepily opens his eyes "Oh hey" she notices she and the dog are cuddles together, she didn't remember falling asleep like that. "Enjoy the party kid?" she asks sitting back up on the couch.

"It was ok. I don't think I had as good time as you and spinner" he says jokingly.

"Ha-ha funny kid, yes he's cuddly" then she lightly head locks him into a hug "not as cuddly as you were once upon a time" she says kissing his head.

"Ugh mom" he says but doesn't pull away either.

"What about me?" Neal says about to sit down, when Gold Spinner jumps up on the couch on Emma's other side, resting his head on her lap.

Emma gives him a smile "Sorry, you've been replaced by two cuties" she says while still holding Henry to her side and placing a hand on Gold Spinner.

"Wow replaced by my son and man's best friend" Neal says acting more hurt then he really is.

"It's not that bad dad" Henry adds.

"Yeah Neal, it's not that bad."

Neal walks over lifting Henry up, making him laugh loudly, causing Gold Spinner to bark a couple times out of excitement. He sits putting Henry on his lap and a arm around Emma "Ok this is better now" he says with a chuckle.

Emma leans over and kisses him "You're such a cheese ball" she pulls Henry towards her so he's sitting more in between them. Then Gold Spinner crawls over so he's on both Emma and Henry's laps "feeling left out spinner" she asks getting a tail wag in reply.

"I think he already feels like a part of the family" Henry says rubbing his head.

"I do to kid. You did a great job finding a friend."

"What do you say Gold Spinner want to be part of the Swan/Cassidy family?" Gold Spinner lets out a soft bark licking Henry's face "good, cause we like you too" he continues to get kisses from the dog.

"What do you say Em, ok with leaving our boy with him?"

Emma smiles looking at her son and his furry friend, "Yeah, especially since they get along so well." She gives him a scratch behind his ear again "Welcome to the family Gold Spinner" she says giving him a hug, then turns to the kid and kisses his cheek seeing the huge grin on his face that he finally got a dog, a special friend.

 **There is some fluff for you guys. And finally we are just a week away from new episodes of OUAT, who else is ready besides me? Until next time…**


	122. Chapter 122

**Firstly guys if you haven't PLEASE go check out the poll I have in my profile, I would love to know your opinion.**

 **Alright this one-shot is based in the open adoption series (ch.34, 37, 58, 88, 105, 109, and 115) it's based between chapters 58 and 88 when Emma and Grahams twins are born. Henry was sick when they were born, so now that he feels better and they are home Henry is coming to visit. Henry is 8, Haley is 3 and the twins are 3 days old.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 122: her little loves

Emma was blissfully sitting on the sectional in their family room, her baby boy Hunter resting on her shoulder after his feeding softly burping him. While on the other side of the couch sat her husband holding their little girl Harlow, she had been asleep after her feeding for about 15 minutes now. Emma looks down on the floor, where their 3 year old Hayley was quietly coloring, she can't help but smile. Even at a young age Hayley was excited that babies where joining the family, she even made the effort to practice with her dollies so she could help once they were born. And that didn't change once they were born, much to the relief of both parents. Emma gets a couple good burps out of Hunter and scoots him down some so he was resting more on her chest now; both babies loved resting their heads right over her heart. Now all that was left was for Henry and them to meet, her first born to meet her newborns. Henry had been sick for a couple days before she even went into the hospital but to be safe they kept him away so he didn't bring it around. But she made sure to talk to him every day to let him know how they were, she offered to send pictures but he wanted to see them in person first. Emma looks down at her baby and sees he has fallen asleep "Sleep tight bubba" she says quietly then kisses his head. She looks over to her husband "How's our girl doing daddy?" she says to Graham with a smile.

"Out like a light, just like how her big sister was" Graham answers.

Hayley perks up here her name; she was laying on the floor and her stomach, but rolls onto her side and looks at her parents. "What daddy?" she asks sweetly.

"Nothing princess, just that Harlow is a lot like you where as a baby."

"Yeah sweetie, she's just like you" Emma adds.

Hayley stands up and walks over to her dad and gets up on the couch and looks at Harlow "But me the princess, she your love bug right?"

"That's right Hayley" Graham says to his daughter "but you should know that both you girls are our princesses and love bugs" he says bopping her nose. Then he turns to Emma "Right Em?"

Emma smiles at her husband and daughters "That's right, the point is we love you both so much" Hayley crawls over to her mom now; Emma kisses her forehead "you are our baby girl kid."

Hayley beams at her "What about Hunter?"

"We love him just like we love you" Graham says.

"Yep" Emma adds.

"I mean what you call him?" Hayley says a little annoyed.

Emma smiles "He's bubba usually, sometimes little man, daddy likes calling him little dude."

That makes Hayley laugh "That's funny daddy."

That's when Emma's phone buzzes next to her; she picks it up and sees it is a text from Regina: _We're here._ Emma smiles "Hey babe their here, can you go let them in?"

"Sure" Graham gets up and places Harlow in one of the swings they have set up in the room, then picks up Hayley to go get the door.

Emma smiles as they leave the room, they both went out of their way to give her love and affection since they had they babies, and the last 24 hours of being home. Emma wanted to make sure Hayley never felt replaced or unloved, she truly loved all her children with all her heart and she wanted to always make sure none of them ever questioned that. Hunter then snuggles into her a little more making her smile "What you dreaming about baby?" she asks rubbing his back, she then hers the distinct sound of what had to be Henry and Hayley coming down the hall to the family room.

"Hey Emma" Henry says quietly walking over to her, clearly having missed her.

"Hey kiddo" Emma says back while still holding Hunter against her to give him a hug "feeling better?" she asks rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, but really wanted to come see you though" Henry says with a pout.

Emma pulls him into her side for a hug "I know Henry, its ok you're here now right?" she asks and kisses his head.

Then Regina walks in with Graham "Hi Emma" she walks over and gives her a quick hug, and looks at the babies "they are adorable Emma."

Emma smiles at all her kids, she did have some cute kids, but she could be biased she thought. "They are aren't they, thanks for bringing Henry over."

"Of course" Regina gets up and kisses Henry on the top of his head "I will be back in about a hour. Be good ok?"

"Ok mom" Henry says with a smile, he stands up to hug her, and when she leaves Henry sits back down next to Emma. He sits on his legs and looks down at Hunter, placing his chin on her shoulder "Who's this Emma?"

Emma moves her son into her arms so she is cradling him, meanwhile Graham sits down next to her and Hayley comes and sit on his lap. "This Henry is your little brother Hunter, Hunter Graham" she says with a beaming smile.

Henry runs his finger over the baby's tiny closed fist. "He's cute" he says with a smile. "He kinda looks like my baby pictures. Do you think so Emma?"

"All four of you have Emma's chin that's for sure" Graham says.

Emma smiles at her husband's answer "You too do look a bit alike" she says giving his body a squeeze. Emma whispers to Graham to hand the picture sitting on the other end table away from them to Henry.

Henry takes the picture and looks at it, then at his brother. "Who is the baby?"

"That is you kid, that was the day your mom and dad took you home."

Henry looks again, then at back to Hunter. In the picture he was wearing one piece footie pajamas that were blue with monkeys on them, and Hunter who was cradled in Emma's arms was wearing them now. "Those were mine?" he said more matter-of=factly then as a question.

"Those were the first thing I ever bought you, when I found out you were a boy. But I did have a feeling you were a boy before that though."

"There special then" Henry says rubbing his brothers tummy.

Emma pulls Henry in close and whispers "Very special" and kisses his head.

After the hug ends "Can I hold him?"

"Of course kid" Emma says. Graham signals Henry to scoot closer to the end of the couch and places a pillow next to him "Ok Henry" she places the baby in his waiting arms placing the baby's head against the pillow "make sure to help support his head ok?" Graham sits back down Hayley crawling right back onto his lap.

Henry looks down at smiles and leans over to kiss his head "Hi Hunter I'm your big brother Henry."

Emma watches the moment between her two sons, it brings tears to his eyes. After a few seconds suddenly Harlow decides to wake up and starts whimpering. Emma walks over to the swing were she is at and scoops her up "Hey little love bug you have a good nap hmm?" she places a kiss to her head and holds her against her chest and goes back over to the couch and sits down.

Henry looks over to Emma again, as if sensing his twin was awake Hunter wakes and starts whimpering as well. Graham moves Hayley from his lap and goes and gets Hunter from his sister. "What's my new sisters name Emma?"

Henry moves to like when he looked at Hunter, he sits on his knees and looks down at the little girls blue eyes "This is Harlow River, bug this is your brother Henry."

Henry smiles and holds his hand out to her and she wraps her little fist around his finger "Hi Harlow" he gives his attention back to Emma "her and Hayley look a lot alike." Henry looks down at Harlow's footie pajamas, they were purple with ducks, he remembered these "I picked these out for Hayley" Henry says running a finger over one of the ducks.

"That's right Henry. I remember when your parents brought you to visit me in the hospital after Hayley was born, when I opened the gift you brought me, you made sure I knew you picked out the pajamas you were so proud of them."

"And now Harlow gets to wear them" he says proudly "I like that they have stuff of mine and from me Emma."

"I am to kid" she leans and kisses his head. Emma looks to see that the twins are both fast asleep again. Emma and Graham decide to take the twins up to their room and put them in the bassinets to sleep so they could finish their visit with Henry. But first Emma has both Henry and Hayley sit next to each other and they give each a twin, Henry gets Harlow and Hayley gets Hunter, and she takes a picture of the four of them. After they take the twins up to their room the couple joins the other two kids in the family room. "So Henry how is school?" Emma asks sitting on the floor and pulls both kids close.

"It's ok, math is getting harder though."

"Did you tell your mom and dad, or your teacher, maybe they can help" Emma asks as she ran her fingers through both kids hair.

"Yeah, now I have to go back to class instead of recess when I'm done with lunch" he says sadly.

"Math is more important kid, all we ask is you try your best and ask for help when you need it."

"I know Emma" he says with a smile.

"Mommy can we play a game?" Hayley asks knowing she was finally getting some time with her mommy and daddy without the babies.

"Sure sweetie, get your memory game" Emma says letting her up off her lap. "You ok with that Henry?"

"Yep, it's cool" Hayley comes back with a Disney pixar version of memory "that one is cool. I had a farm animal one" he says with a disappointed face.

"Like cows and chickens?" Hayley asks innocently.

"Yeah" Henry answers.

"Cool" cheers the little girl.

Emma notices Henry smiles at Hayley's reaction; it made her happy that Hayley managed to change the kid's attitude so easily. She often at times watching her kids couldn't help but wonder what if? What if she kept Henry, but had she kept Henry she would have never had ended up in Storybrooke, she would have never met Graham, and her three other babies wouldn't be there. Yes she wished she was Henry's only mom, but when she sees all her babies she knows she could never truly go back, that impossibly difficult decision has given her such a amazing life.

 **Finally got that written, been wanting to write Henry meeting the twins for a while now. Hope you found it fluff filled and gave you all kinds of feels. Until next time…**


	123. Chapter 123

**This one-shot is a request by Moma bear Emma Swan. She requested a one-shot about where Henry went when his heart is in Pan until they get back on Hooks ship.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 123: the in-between

Henry plunges his hand into Pan's chest, placing his own heart there. The last thing he hears is the voices of his three parents yelling his name, worry lacing all three of their voices. There is a magical whoosh filled the cave, and Henry falls onto the ground, as well as his parents.

The next thing Henry knew he was sitting on the old familiar spot of his beloved wooden castle. Looking out onto the water ahead of him, it had been almost a year since his adoptive mother had the castle knocked down. She had done it in hopes of pushing Emma, his birth mom away, although he was sure it was out of jealousy that the two of them had their own special place, only knowing each other a few months. He sits watching the boats over at the docks bobbing away from the waves when he hears the footstep approaching him. Before he could even look to see who it was, the person sits down next to him and says "Hi there Henry."

Henry finally turns his head to look and sees his old friend Graham "Graham" he yells wrapping his arms around the former sheriff. "What are you… where are we?" he finally gets outs, still in shock of who he is talking too.

Graham smiles at him "It doesn't really have a name, where we are. This is a… I guess you could call it a in-between, you not dead but not quite alive either."

"Are you stuck here too?" Henry asks worriedly.

"No, I have moved on, I'm in a nice place. I'm here to keep you company, until well, we know if your alive or dead."

"Oh, Pan lied to me" Henry says, it was a statement not a question.

"Afraid so Henry" he gives the boy a sad smile "but your moms will figure it out" he pulls the boy close to him for a hug that he didn't fight.

"Yeah" Henry says nodding his head against Graham side "they both will fight for me, I know it. They came all the way to Neverland to get me, they won't leave without me."

"No they won't" they let go from the hug.

"Graham, what happened?" Graham gives Henry a questioning look "when you died?"

"I don't know, I out of nowhere had a horrible pain in my chest. Next thing I knew I was looking at Emma hunched over my body trying to wake me up."

"It was my mom wasn't it?"

"Yeah, Regina turned my heart to dust" Graham said simply, he knew it would be tough to hear, but he knew his death bothered the boy since it happened.

"I figured, even once the curse, but I guess I was afraid to know the truth."

"It's not something you need to know or hear Henry. I saw you got Emma to finally believe" Graham says to change the subject not wanting to dwell on his death.

"Yeah she did" Henry says with a smile "true loves kiss."

"And you even call her mom now?" Graham says as both a statement and a question.

"I love calling her mom" he says with the most genuine smile Graham had seen in a long time from him.

"When did it start? Just one day you were calling her mom."

"It was when mom and grandma got back from their trip to the enchanted forest" Graham looks at him shocked "it's a long story. But anyway I thought I lost mom forever, and I never got to call her mom yet. So when they came out of that well, I couldn't help myself. I waited so long to call her mom, and she wasn't ready, that it just came out. She gave me the biggest hug she ever gave me, and she told me how much she missed me, and wouldn't let me go for a while."

Graham was still shocked, Emma had come such a long way since the woman that came into town "She really changed, she changed for you" he said putting his hand on Henry's knee "I knew if anyone could do that it would be you Henry."

"I hoped I would be able too. She's become a great mom Graham."

"I have no doubt about that Henry. The way she stood up to Regina for you, she may not have shown it as much when you first found her, but she loved you from the beginning though."

"You think so?" Henry asks.

"I know so Henry. Regina has gotten better huh?"

Henry nods "She's trying to, for me. I think now with the curse broken she knows she has a lot to live up to with mom, and grandma and grandpa."

"Well I think it's fair to say Henry you have two great moms who love you and will do anything for you."

Henry nods his head and looks out onto the water again. After a couple minutes he says "I met my dad, my actual dad."

"What is he like?"

"He nice, he takes me to do fun stuff. But sometimes it's hard cause I know he hurt mom."

"I'm sure he meant no…" he was suddenly cut off.

Henry suddenly gasps for air and he opens his eyes to see both his moms knelt down next to him, their faces shifting from worried to relieved. Henry sits up and is quickly wrapped up in both Emma and Regina's arms; he had never felt so relieved in being in their embrace.

 **Came out short I know but didn't want to drag it out and be repetitive or anything. Hope it still was fluffy for you guys. And don't forget guys I take request revolving around Emma and Henry, and I will see what I can do. Until next time…**


	124. Chapter 124

**Happy Once day guys. Who's ready for a new episode tonight?**

 **This one-shot is a sequel to chapters 23 and 116. This is set a few weeks later from ch.116, Emma and Graham and their kids spending a Saturday together. Both kids are 5, Grahams daughter Abbey for those wondering I decided looks like the little girl who plays little Emma, I choose this cause the 4 get confused as a family while together.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 124: like a family

Emma was getting the bag together for her and her son; they had a big day ahead of them. They were meeting up with their new friends Graham and Abbey. The Monday after Valentine's Day, Emma had made a stop at the police station, while there Graham had asked her about being friends. About being in a sense, partners in crime, single parent friends being there for each other. He having a daughter wanted a positive female figure in her life, and if Emma was honest she wanted someone for Henry as well, both wanted another adult around that will be there for their child. Then there was the positive of the kids being friends, they got along the moment they met. They have gotten together a few times the four of them; they had even done some car pool/baby-sitting for each other. Emma checks over what she has in the bag "Alright, extra clothes for Henry, snacks, a sweatshirt and Henry's Gameboy in case we have to wait" she says to herself, and nods "that's all."

Suddenly Henry comes charging in "Mommy, mommy is it time to go yet?"

Henry slides in his socked feet in front of her "Slow down kid" she says with a chuckle "just about, we don't want to leave to early you know."

"I know, I'm excited mommy, I like doing stuff with Graham and Abbey" he says going to grab his shoes knowing his mom would have him grab them next.

Emma signals for Henry to have a seat to help him out with his shoes "I am too Henry, they are a lot of fun aren't they" she states.

"Yep" he says then attempts tying his shoes, it was still a work in progress but he was getting close. "Think Graham will teach me to throw a football mommy?"

Emma fixes one of her sons shoes "I bet if you ask him nicely he will" she finishes with the shoe "you're getting so close Henry, I think soon you will be tying all by yourself" she gives him a smile "you need to stop growing bud, I want you to stay my little man."

She ruffles his hair earning a laugh from Henry "I can't just not grow mommy. Besides I need to get big, so then I can help you with stuff."

"I'm the mommy Henry…" Emma starts.

"Were a team mommy, we take care of each other" Henry says confidently, bringing tears to his mom's eyes.

"Your right kid" Emma says pulling her son into a hug "but let mommy take care of you a little longer ok?" she asks kissing his head.

"Ok mommy" he wraps his little arms around her tighter "love you mama."

Emma smiles, and kisses his cheek "Love you too baby boy" he pulls away giving her a look, which makes her laugh "I know you're not a baby" and she bops his nose with her finger. She knew he didn't truly hate being called her baby, but he just had to deal with it, he would always be her baby.

"It's cause you love me right mom?"

Emma smiles "That's right Henry" she looks at the clock on the cable box "ok kid, go use the bathroom before we get our coats on."

About almost 20 minutes later Emma was pulling her yellow bug into the parking lot of Granny's, as they were about to turn into the parking lot she saw Graham arrive in his red Jeep. Emma helps Henry out of his booster seat and closes the door.

Henry runs towards Graham "Graham" he yells going into the man's arms waiting for a hug.

"Emma" Abbey yells running towards her.

Emma lifts her up and hugs her "Hey squirt."

"Guess what Emma, daddy got me the Olaf stuffed animal" Abbey tells her.

"He did" she says, matching the kids grin, she couldn't help but smile at her. Emma listens a moment hearing Henry asking about teaching him to throw a football, also bringing a smile to her face. "That's awesome" the adult's holding the others child walk over to each other "Hey Graham."

"Hi Emma" he said with a genuine smile, which she returned "Henry tells me he wants to learn to throw a football."

"Yeah, his mommy can't help him with that" Emma says jokingly, causing the kids to laugh "so kiddos ready to eat?"

"Yes" both kids cheered.

They go into the dinner and sit at a booth, the girls on one side and boys on the other. That was how most of their outings went so far, the kids spending more time with the other adult that wasn't their parent.

"Mommy, can we have a milkshake?" Henry asks once they are settled in the booth.

"Yeah dad, can we have a milkshake?" Abbey adds.

"Well Emma, what do you think milkshakes?"

Emma acts like she's thinking about the question "Well I guess, they both had a good week this week."

"Yay" Abbey and Henry cheered.

Both adults laugh, and Ruby comes over "Ah, the Swans and the Humburts. What can I get you guys?"

"Chocolate shake please" Henry says.

"Strawberry for me please" Abbey adds.

"I'll take a coke please" Graham answers.

"My usual" says Emma.

"Ok be back with those soon" Ruby says.

"So we still going for the indoor put-put?" Graham asks Emma while the kids do the games on the kids menu.

"Yeah, Henry has been ready for it since seven thirty this morning" Emma says with a laugh.

At that moment a older woman stops at their table "I just wanted to say what a great looking family you guys are, and how well behaved your children are. You must be a great mom and dad" and before either of them could correct her, she walks away.

Seconds later Ruby brings over the drinks and takes their food orders. "Why do people do that?" Abbey finally asks.

"Do what squirt?" Emma replies.

"Think we are a family?" Abbey says with innocent eyes. "When you took us for ice cream Tuesday Emma the lady at the place thought I was your daughter there too."

Graham then pipes up "Well Abs, you and Emma just happen to look a bit alike. To people who don't know, you look like a mother and daughter."

"Oh" she looks down at her hands.

"You know Abbey, if you ever need a mom, you can call me right?"

"I can?" Abbey asks sweetly.

"You can squirt, I'm not just your daddy's friend I'm yours too" Emma says giving her a smile, which Abbey gives back along with a side hug.

"And she's the best mom" Henry adds.

Abbey looks up at Emma "She seems like it" and goes for another hug.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Graham joking says trying to act left out.

"You're ok too dad" Abbey says from Emma's side.

"You're pretty cool Graham" Henry adds.

"Thanks bud" Graham says putting a arm around the boys shoulders.

"I'm starting to see why people probably think we are a family" Emma says with a laugh "look at us."

The group laughed at what Emma said, not to long after their food came. The kids shared their 2 meals of chicken tenders and grilled cheese, both not being able to decide on which they wanted. Emma and Graham both got cheese burgers, one with fries and the other with onion rings. They talked while they ate, kids talking about school and Disney movies while the adults laughed at the cuteness of it all.

Once done eating they headed for put-put. A local mall had a indoor one they thought they could try, it was supposed to glow in the dark, they both figured their kids will love it. After paying for the four games of put-put they head inside "This is so cool" Henry says in amazement walking inside seeing everything glowing.

"Is that a snake's mouth?" Abbey asks pointing at a far wall.

"I think so Abs" Graham says to his daughter.

"This is pretty cool" Emma says talking to the group. Emma looks down at her son and Abbey "Alright you two, let's play."

It took a couple holes before the kids got the hang of what to do. By hole 5 Henry manages to make a hole in one. Henry turns to look at the adults "I did it" he cheered with a huge grin on his face.

Emma lifts him up and kisses his cheek "You did kid, that was a great shot" next Abbey took her turn, the ball circles the top of the whole but doesn't go in, and rolls a couple inches away, Abbey looks so sad, wanting to play like Henry "Aww squirt it's ok" Emma says bringing the little girl into her arms for a hug "that was such a great shot Abbey, I'm proud of you sweets" she gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Graham walks over to them putting a hand on his daughters back to give it a rub "Emma is right sweetie, your doing so well, and that was a amazing shot."

Abbey looks at Graham from Emma's shoulder "Really?"

Emma gives Graham a smile, which he returns "Yes, would we lie to you?"

"No, you and Emma don't lie" she says wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Come on Abbey, there's no way to miss your next shot" Henry says to his little friend, he was such a cute little cheer leader for her, in everything they did.

Once Emma senses Abbey is ready she lets the girl down to make her shot, she makes it in and they all cheer. The kids head to the next hole "Thanks by the way, you're really good with her" Graham says with a genuine smile. "You're what she needs in her life, I'm afraid majority of my friends are guys, and well their female companies aren't exactly what I want her to aspire too."

Emma smiles "It's no problem Graham, she's a amazing kid. You've done well with her, it can't be easy."

"You know as well as I do. Henry is a great kid as well; we do the best we can for them. And what can I say they are quite cute together" Graham says watching their children.

"Yeah they are" Emma can't help but smile "I should thank you too; Henry needs a guy around like this. I mean David is great in all, but he has his own kids and well with Mary Margaret pregnant again, it's tough. He couldn't stop talking about it when you took him to the hockey game last week."

"It was no problem Emma, Abbey may be a tom boy and all but I can't expect her to always do that stuff with me. She enjoyed going to the movies instead with you, she loves and I quote 'her Emma time'."

That brings a tear to Emma's eye "Anytime, I love my Abbey time too." And the pair smile at each other, both where starting to like each other more than friends, watching the other with their child, but they were afraid to ruin things, the kids where getting attached both knew they need to approach carefully and slowly.

A little while later they finished the game, Emma won, the kids tied at second and Graham lost, which Emma couldn't help but smile. They decided to end their day by going to a Sky Zone trampoline park. Once again they paid for all four of them to go in, Emma would more watch, while Graham actually would bounce and play, Emma occasionally taking pictures and video of them, and even joining in a few times. Towards the end they left to go to the watch area while the kids worn themselves out. "I think today was success" Emma says handing Graham a water bottle.

"I think so, Emma can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"ok um…" he suddenly gets nervous "I know this is a whole friendship, helping each other out, but after today, well for a while now, I would love the chance to try us."

"Us, as in you and me, dates, going out without the kids?"

"Yes" he says swallowing the lump that has formed in his throat.

Emma smiles "I really like you Graham, but we really need to be careful for the kids. I don't want them to get attached and if things end badly they totally lose… this."

"I get it, just I really wanted you to at least know I do like you Emma, and so does Abbey."

"Look, I'm not saying a total no Graham. Maybe we can take things slow, test things out."

Graham smiles this time "Ok, I can do that. I really like this, it felt like this was meant to be."

Before Emma could reply the kid sluggishly come to them "Mom, I'm tired" Henry says walking to her.

"I am to dad" Abbey now says.

The adults help their kids get their shoes back on, but before their coats, the kids say goodbye to the other adult. Abbey walks sleepily into Emma's arms "Bye squirt" she gives her a light kiss "see you Tuesday ok?" and gives her back a rub.

"Bye Emma" she says muffled in Emma's shoulder.

Henry also went to Graham "Bye pal" he lifts the boy up "you be good, and I will see you Tuesday when I get Abbey alright?"

"I will bye Graham."

The adults then, got their child, bid goodbye and left.

Not even 5 minutes into the car ride home, Emma sees in her rearview that Henry is passed out from the excitement of the day. She can't help but picture one day, Abbey sitting next to him, and Graham next to her, the four of them being a family. She knew it would be risky, she still knew deep down Henry was the only guy she needed, but if she where to ever give a guy a chance it would be Graham. He was kind to her and her son, and the way he is with his daughter Abbey, made her heart melt, she truly was coming to love the little girl. One thing Emma knew for sure no matter what happened between her and Graham, she would always be there for Abbey, and she knew Graham felt the same about Henry. And that's all she needed to know.

 **Alright, came out a little different then planed, but still fluffy, hope you all agree. Enjoy the new episode tonight guys. Until next time…**


	125. Chapter 125

**First Happy St. Patrick's day to everyone who celebrates. Be safe and have fun.**

 **This one-shot is based in current season time, but spoiler free. Emma comes across a paper Henry wrote about her.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 125: My best day/my best moment

Emma was walking around her and Kilian's house, straighten up, it was a usual ritual when she got home from the station. When she gets by the front door she almost trips on Henry's backpack "Damnit kid" she says "how many times do I have to say watch where you leave this" she says to herself. Who was she kidding though, the kid really didn't leave stuff lying around often, and he was a teenager now it was just a new territory for the mother and son. Emma picks up Henry's backpack, not realizing it wasn't closed, and a bunch of his books and papers fall out. "You have got to be kidding me" she says with a sigh "this day just keeps getting better" with a hint of sarcasm, the day had not been going well for her. As she picks up Henry's stuff, a paper stuffed into his math book catches her attention. She takes it out and sees the big A plus on it, she smiles, her kid was smart, she couldn't be prouder. She reads the name of the paper _My best day/proudest moment by Henry Mills,_ her curiosity got the best of her so she read it.

 _My best day/proudest moment by Henry Mills._

 _There are so many different things that could be considered a best day or proud moment, like going to Disney world for the first time, or going on their first date. Then there are others who might say facing their fears and bungie jumping or jump out of a airplane. For most adults it's their wedding day or the day their child is born. But mine, mine is a little different._

 _My best day or proudest moment is finding my birth mom. When I found out I was adopted like most I had so many questions. Most of all why? Did she love me? Was she young and couldn't take care of me? Then there were questions like, do I look her or my dad? Who am I more like? Why do I like cinnamon in my hot coco? Like most adopted kids these questions ran through my head, then I discovered about the dark curse our town was under. I don't remember how, but I somehow put together that the one to break the curse and my birth mom where the same person. So I decided to find her, for both the town and for myself. I felt at the time my adopted mom didn't love me like she claimed, so I felt she would save both me and the town._

 _When I managed to track her down, and was on my way to Boston to get her to bring her back to her parents and me, I had so many ideas of what she would be like. She was both everything and nothing like I thought, and ended up being even better._

Emma stops a moment needing to wipe away a few stray tears, her son was to sweet.

 _When we first met, she had walls up, and didn't make it easy to get close to her. I was the first she let in. I got to see a side of her most didn't get too. At times she seemed to keep me at arm's length, but I know it was only because I made her feel guilty. But quickly we connected, and she let me into her life. She fought for me in ways, at least at the time, I felt like no one else would, or should of. She quickly became my mom, and we never looked back._

 _Another great day, but it falls under finding my birth mom, was the day I finally got to call her mom. I remember it really well. Her and my grandma, her mom, had come back from the enchanted forest after being there for a couple weeks. Before they had climbed out of the well, I thought I had lost them forever, that I would never see my mom again, and I realized I never even got to call her mom. When I saw her climb out, I never felt so relieved in my life, and I couldn't hold back, I ran to her and called her mom, she didn't even flinch. Where the Emma or now mom a year before would of ran. All she did was hold me close, saying how much she missed me, and I told her the same. It was the first time since she broke the curse (just hours before they fell into the portal to the enchanted forest) that I truly felt safe and loved, her arms always and always will make me feel this way._

Emma stops again, she remembered that day well too, she never realized what went through his head before she came out of that well. Regardless that moment he called out to her 'mom' , they never turned back, she never realized how ready she was for the title, she never thought hearing that name would make her go so against her instinct to run. No, it made her hold the kid tighter; it made it harder to let him go again.

 _The thing that gets me the most about my mom is how sure she was that she couldn't be a mom. From the moment she felt I didn't get the best chance like she wanted me too, she fought, she fought hard to make sure I did and would have it. She goes out of her way for me, more then I think I deserve really. She may have never felt she could be a mom, but fate had other plans, because I can't imagine her not being my mom, the connection we have is the best._

 _There is one damper on all of this though. Recently we found out that mom, being the savior will die, that saviors fight for others happy endings but never get theirs. I have never felt so helpless like I do now; I brought her here, made her fill her destiny to be a savior. She has told me multiple times she wouldn't change any of this, because she got me, she called me her magic. As much as I hate the idea of possibly losing her, knowing she won't leave me without a fight helps, I know her love for me and our family keeps her fighting._

 _But even considering all this, I wouldn't go back either. I have gotten to know this amazing mom of mine. And I am so proud to call her my mom, with all the ups and downs we have, she is one of the best people I know. She has taught me so much, how to be strong yet vulnerable, to love with your whole heart, and there is the simple fact of how important family is. I have no idea if she truly knows how much she means to me. Yes she knows I love her, but she has brought so much to my life in these three years, I don't know how I can ever repay her. All I know is I try my best to make her proud every day, although I know she is, I don't want to let her down ever._

 _So to answer your question, finding my birth mom is the best thing to ever happen to me. Any other event in my life has a lot to live up too; I just hope I have more time to enjoy it, that I have more time with her._

Emma was in full blown tears now. Of course she knows her kid loves her, but this was on a whole other level. Back when it was just the two of them living in New York, this was how it felt always, so much love. But getting their memories back it was back to sharing him again, of course a kid has the ability to love many, and a child can never have to many people to love them. Emma up until Henry found her and brought her to Storybrooke she never knew how it felt, but he was the one who showed her, and her love for him was far beyond what she ever felt possible.

Seconds later Henry comes stomping down the stairs "Hey mom I didn't know you where home."

Emma looks over at him as he reaches the bottom of the steps "Hey kid" she says giving a watery smile.

"Is something wrong mom?"

"Nothing kid" she says walking over to him.

Henry looks down and sees the paper and realizes what has her like this "You found my paper" he states.

"Yeah, kid you got a A plus, why didn't you show it to me?"

"Well, because" he says starting to fiddle with the bottom of his shirt "I was hoping to be able to give it to you for your birthday. I worked hard on it, and I knew you would like it."

Emma pulls him into a hug, and he easily wraps his arms around her waist "Still Henry, I love knowing how you did on stuff" she kisses the side of his head "the fact it's about me, just makes it even better."

They are still in the hug, "What I said was true in there mom."

Emma nods her head "I know kid; I love you so much, and I wish desperately we have more time together. I don't want to miss any more of your life" she rubs his back with her hand for a minute, then pulls away giving him a kiss on his forehead.

Henry wipes away the tears with the back of his hand "You're not going to hold this over me, are you mom?"

Emma chuckles "No, it was so sweet kid, I don't ruin my chances of you writing about me again like that. Besides, if we don't have much more time together I want all good memories, nothing bad, ok?"

Henry nods his head "That sounds good mom" and gives her smile. It was unclear how much more time they had together, neither wanting to waste it in anyway.

 **This one just popped up in my head, and had to write it. Hope it was good and had all kinds of feels for you. Until next time…**


	126. Chapter 126

**This one-shot is completely AU, no magic. So in this Emma is the girlfriend of the singer of a up and coming rock star, Killian. They have been together almost six years. Henry is 7 in this, Emma was a single mom when they met, he accepted Henry as his own. Killian is leaving for a small tour, leaving 5 month pregnant Emma and Henry for a few weeks, young Henry trying to step up as "man of the house" while Killian is away taking care of his mom and sister.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 126: mommy's little man of the house

Emma stood there watching her boyfriend and son saying goodbye. It was always tough, but when she started dating Killian, he was simply part of I guess you would say garage band; they played in bars and at local colleges. Then they became huge with college kids, now they signed with a internet record company and do some tours for the last 18 months on and off. He had been home for 3 months straight now while they were recording some new songs, now they had a three week tour, with another band at the same record company. She was amazed at how strong her son could be, both she and Henry knew that as much as Killian loved his music, he hated leaving them, and the little guy always tried not to make it harder on him.

Killian was standing up, Henry wrapped in his arms "You take care of your mom now lad ok?" Henry nodded his head "I need you to be the man of the house. And be a good boy for mom."

Henry lifts his head from Kilian's shoulder "I'll take care of mom and my sister" he said quietly and gave Killian another hug before he was lowered back to the ground so Killian and his mom could say goodbye.

Emma walks teary eyed over to Killian and they wrap their arms around each other "Do you really have to go?"

Killian chuckles "It's only three weeks love, better now before our little girl comes" he says looking down from Emma's eyes to her belly that was now showing with no question if she was pregnant or not.

"We will miss you daddy" Emma says placing his hand on her stomach leaving her hand to rest on his "all three of us" and they both glance at Henry who nods his head with a sad smile.

"I will miss you all at all times" he tries giving Emma a reassuring smile. "Ok I need to get going" he kisses Emma then leans down and kisses her belly "I love you."

"Love you too" Emma says then moves away.

Killian crouches down and opens his arms that Henry quickly runs into "I love you Henry" and kisses his head.

"Love you dad" Henry says surprising both adults.

Although Henry considered Killian a dad he always just called him by his name. But since Emma told him about the baby he had more questions about dads, even asking about calling Killian dad, Emma and Killian told him to call Killian what he felt comfortable with.

Killian gives Henry a teary smile, and Emma smile at him, walking the two steps to him and whispered "Your wish came true" and leaned her head into his neck.

"So it has" and kisses her forehead "I really need to go" he says with a chuckle, grabbing his carryon bag and heads through security.

While Killian walked away, Henry walked over to his mom and slipped his small hand into hers. He looks up to her and says "It will be ok mom; I will take care of you."

She smiles back down to him "We will take care of each other. '

A couple hours later Emma and Henry get home after a quick lunch and a stop at a grocery store. Emma opens the trunk to her bug and Henry rushes over "I got it mom" Henry insists.

Emma chuckles "Wait hold on kid" she says when he goes for one of the bags "eggs are in that one, let mom take it."

"But mom, I'm supposed to help."

"And you are kiddo, but you have to be careful with eggs."

"Fine" Henry says "but I get the rest."

Emma just shakes her head as they walk to the back door of their house. "Put the bags on the table kid" she says since the kid insists helping.

"Ok mom" he says then goes to grab the last couple bags.

Emma walks to the door to open it for Henry "Close the trunk kid" she says watching her son.

He comes to the door all proud "See mom, I helped."

"Thanks Henry" she bends to kiss his head "make sure to take your coat and shoes off."

Henry goes back by the door and takes his coat and shoes off "Mom can I watch SpongeBob now?"

"Sure kid, go ahead" and he races towards the living room, while she puts the grocery's away. As she finishes she feels some movement in her stomach, she places her hand there "hey sweetie" and strokes the spot with her thumb "you missing daddy to huh?" she gets another kick and giggles. "I know, but you got mommy and Henry still ok?" she gets another kick in reply.

Henry walks into the kitchen at that moment "You ok mom?"

"Yeah, your sister is kicking, you want to feel?" Henry looks unsure. Henry hesitantly walks over to her, she lightly takes his hand and places it on her belly where she has been feeling kicks, after a couple seconds it comes "You feel that, that's your sister" she tells Henry.

Henry giggles "She's strong" he says with a smile "has dad felt her kick?"

Emma smiles, Henry knew Killian considered him his son, but also knew it was his first time being there while the baby was in mommy's tummy being smart like he was knew Killian would want to feel it. "Yeah this morning before we got out of bed" she gives her sons hand a squeeze "it was the first time he felt her. Her kicks are strong enough." Emma notices a slight confused look on his face "Until then kid, only I could feel her kicks, you guys couldn't yet."

"Oh" he says, he got it now. He keeps his hand on the spot his mom put it "it made dad happy" he says more of a statement then question.

"You bet it did" and they smile at each other. Emma grabs her phone and takes a picture of Henry's hand on her stomach and sent it to Killian saying _Henry felt her too:)._ She smiles even bigger after hitting send. "Let's watch a movie Henry; mommy needs to relax for a little bit."

"Yes" Henry cheers, never turning down watching a movie with her. Emma sits on the couch while Henry picks a move "how about Minions mom?"

Emma smiles "Perfect kiddo" both she and the kid couldn't get enough of those little yellow guys. Emma grabs the blanket off the back of the couch, while Henry joined her sitting cuddling into her side. It was one of Emma's favorite times with Henry, when he cuddled with her. He had always been a cuddle bug, since birth, and she loved it, her little man. Once settled Emma hits play on the movie and the two relaxed. About 35 minutes later Emma's phone buzzes, it's a text from Killian: _Hey love made it to Chicago. That's great bet the lad was excited._ Emma smiles at her phone _That's great Killian enjoy the city before you start the shows tomorrow. He was, we all miss you, even your little princess pirate:)._ Emma chuckles and hits send "Want popcorn kid?" Henry shakes his head no "well me and your sister want some, sit up for me" and Henry willing moves. She goes and make the snack and sits back down, Henry goes right back to his spot, even taking a couple handfuls of popcorn making Emma laugh. Emma checks her phone she had another text _I miss you guys too_ it read with a kissy face emoji. Emma sighs and sets her phone down, wrapping her arm a little tighter around Henry, the other hand resting on her belly gently rubbing it. Emma looks down at her son who happens to look up at her too "love you" and kisses his head.

Henry smiles scooting a little closer and but his hand on top of his mom's on her stomach "I love you too mom."

The pair finishes the movie, and then has dinner; Emma made them grilled cheese and tomato soup. Both went to bed early tired from the long day.

The next morning Emma wakes up and heads to the kitchen finding Henry pouring two bowls of cereal. Henry hears footsteps and when he sees her he smiles "Morning mom, sit down" he says walking to grab 2 spoons.

"What's this kid?" she asks looking down at her bowl of fruit loops.

"Making you Saturday breakfast like dad does" Henry tells her matter of factly.

"What did dad tell you when you were saying goodbye Henry?" she asked with a lifted eye brow.

Henry lets out a sigh "He said to take care of you and that I'm man of the house."

"And what do you think it means kid?"

"To do what he does for you, to help you" Henry says simply like only a kid could.

"Close, he meant watching out for me, you can help out. I like the help, but I like taking care of my little guy too ok?"

"Ok mom" he says then starts eating his cereal.

After breakfast Henry insists on helping her with her usual Saturday cleaning. When they are close to done her cellphone beeps indication a notification of a Instagram post. She had set it for when Killian posted on his public account he used for fans, she opens the app to find a sweet picture of the three of them, it was one of their pregnancy announcement pictures. Killian was standing behind Emma both hands resting on her stomach, her hand on his, and Henry stood in front of them, facing them his hands on her stomach to. The caption read: _Missing the family. First time away since learning about the little one. Love you guys._

Emma looks from the phone with a teary smile, Henry sees her "Why are you sad mom?"

"Not sad sweetie, just dad posted something really sweet" she wipes away the tears, damn hormones she thinks to herself.

He walks over to her and she shows him the post, and he smiles "That's for his fans to see?"

"Yep" she says with a still teary smile "they were so excited to hear about your little sister."

"Cool, dad tells them about us?"

Emma chuckles "Somethings, just big stuff. Like a baby, he even told them when you won that trophy in baseball" Henry blushes "they were impressed kid" she said making him laugh. "Miss him kid?"

"Yes, but I have you mom" he says giving her a hug.

She kisses his head "And I have the best little guy around. Want to put on his music while we clean?" he nods his head yes, and runs to their room to grab one of his cds. "No running" she says with a chuckle, rubbing her belly "your brother is too much sweets."

 _Three weeks later_

Emma and Henry found themselves back at the airport three weeks later on a Monday afternoon to pick Killian up. The band having another great tour, all the shows sold out, merchandise, selling out too. But the little family was ready to be back together, Killian promised that other then a handful of already booked shows he would be home for the rest of her pregnancy and until there little girl was a couple months old, giving them time to finish there next album. Henry was standing there with his welcome home dad sign in front of him, while Emma kept one hand on his shoulder, and the other on her stomach which had done some growing in the three weeks, she sent daily pictures for Killian to see, so he didn't feel he missed anything. That's when Emma spots Killian, he was wearing his favorite baseball hat.

"Dad" Henry yells running to him after handing his mom the sign.

"There's my boy" Killian says giving him a kiss on the check. He walks over to Emma, Henry still in his arms, and kisses her on the lips "And my girls" he says placing a hand on her obviously larger stomach "how are you?" he asks Emma.

"Good, tired but good. And she's good to, had my ultra sound last week" he looks sad "I tried to change it so you could come…"

Killian stops her "I know Emma, I'm just glad she is healthy I can't wait to see the pictures, since you wouldn't send me a picture of them" he says teasingly. He turns to Henry "Take care of mom for me lad?"

"Yep, I helped her everyday dad" Henry says proudly.

"Good" he takes Emma's hand "let's get home."

"Yeah" Emma smiles "let's go home." They head out of the airport; Emma and Killian hand in hand, Henry on his hip, talking a mile a minute. Emma only half listening, her hand on her belly as they walked, their little girl clearly happy like she was that her daddy was home, kicking a mile a minute.

 **Hope you guys found it nice and fluffy. And don't forget, I take requests revolving around swanbeliever. Until next time…**


	127. Chapter 127

**Alright another AU no magic one-shot. Henry was still adopted by Regina, and she is a single mom, with no family, just friends. Regina is in a car accident and doesn't make it, in her will she names Henry's birth mom to take guardianship of Henry. Emma nervously meeting her son she gave up, and taking him now more able to care for him. Henry is 6 here.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination. I do not know much about the whole adoption system and such so please take it easy on me if its wrong.**

Chapter 127: a unexpected surprise

Emma was standing in the observation room watching her son Henry, the little boy she placed for adoption, never imagining she would be given another chance with him. His adoptive mother had passed away a week ago, being a single mom, with only a handful of friends they had a close group like family, and Henry had been staying with her best friend Katherine. She had gotten the call a couple days ago, saying her sons adoptive mom passed away and named his birth mom as her first choice in taking him, as long as he was able to stay in contact with her friends since they were family to them. Emma was much better off now; she had a steady full time job working as a receptionist job at the police station and has a great apartment. She felt more confident now that she could do this, she could be his mom, she just hoped he accepted her in his life. She watched as he colored a picture in a coloring book, and his case worker steps in the room.

"Hi Emma" she says holding out her hand "I'm Ruby, Henrys case worker."

"Hi Ruby" Emma says giving her a smile but turning right back to watch Henry.

"Alright, so Henry is aware that he is adopted. His mom explained that baby's come from their moms' tummy, that he didn't grow in her tummy but in someone else's, yours. Henry doesn't know yet about meeting you, so I'm going to go in there and talk to him" Emma nods and Ruby turns on the speaker so she could hear the conversation. Ruby walks in the room "Hello Henry. Remember me?"

Henry looks up from his picture; it's the first time Emma gets a good look at his face. "Hi Ruby" he says with a smile.

"What are you coloring?" she asks to break the ice.

"SpongeBob, Patrick and Gary" he says pointing to each character on the page.

"Very good Henry" she gives him a kind smile "so Henry I had Katherine bring you in is to meet someone."

"Who?"

"Well remember your mom telling you how you grew in your other mommy's tummy?" Henry nods his head "well your mom told someone, that if something happened to her, she would like for you to maybe live with her."

"What do mean mom wanted me to maybe live with her?" Henry asks a bit confused.

"Well you see Henry sometimes adults make this special list, called a will, telling their loved ones what they want when they pass away?"

"Like where she wanted me to live?"

"Exactly, and she wanted us to ask your other mom, to maybe take care of you."

"Mom says my other mommy loved me, and that's why she helped me find my family. I grew in her tummy but I grew in moms heart" he says with a small smile. His smile, and his words bring tears to Emma's eyes.

"That's a really nice way to think of it Henry" she smiles and turns to the mirror, that they can't see through in there, but Emma can see in there. "And we found her" that peaked the kids interest "her name is Emma Swan."

"Swan, like the bird?"

Emma chuckles, her son is adorable "Yes, like the bird" Ruby answers.

"And her name is Emma?"

"That's right, how would you like to meet her? She's here."

Henry looks down a moment "Is she nice?"

"Yes, and she is excited to meet you Henry."

Emma takes a deep breath while watching all this. This is the first time since the day he was born she was seeing him, it was crazy. She had only gotten to see and hold Henry for a hand full of minutes before they took him away, a 5 minutes she has treasured the 6 years since, she felt so much love looking into his little, innocent green eyes, seeing them again now was surreal.

"I want to meet her" Henry saws sweetly.

"Ok, I'm going to go get her" she gets up and goes back into the observation room. "Well, he would like to meet you" she notices tears "you ok?"

Emma nods her head "Just I'm amazed that his mom, who I never met, said those nice things. We never met or talked and she knew I loved him" she says using a tissue to dry off her cheeks.

"From his file, she was maybe told or shown, that you went out of your way to make sure he was adopted. That points to you loving him, and you cared. He deserved to know that" she says kindly.

Emma nods taking a big breath "Ok, I'm ready."

Ruby leads Emma into the room, Henry turns to look at her, it's clear on his face he recognizes some of her features like his. Then Ruby says "Henry this is Emma."

Henry was about to get up but Emma moves to him squatting to his level, he looks at her and smiles "Hi Emma."

Emma smiles back "Hi Henry" she looks at his picture "did you color this?" he nods his head yes "its really good kid" she says with a proud smile.

"Thanks I like to color" Henry states.

"I guess I will have to go get you some crayons, for at the house" Emma says, hoping she didn't say the wrong thing.

"You want me to live with you?" Henry asks.

"I would love it if you did, but when you're ready Henry" Emma states.

"That would be cool" he says with a sweet smile "How do spell your name?"

"E-M-M-A" Emma says slowly for him.

Henry sets the crayon down "You can have this" he says handing her the picture.

"Thank you Henry, this is going up on my fridge."

Henry smiles "What is your job Emma?" he asks as she sits on a chair, while Ruby watched.

"I work at a police station."

Henry's eyes grow big "You're a police woman?"

"No sorry kid, I just answer the phone" Emma says hating to disappoint the kid.

"That's cool too; do you see when bad guys come in?"

Emma chuckles, loving the kid's reaction to her job "Yeah, they walk by."

"Cool, are they scary?"

"Not really, some aren't that bad. Where I work we don't that bad of bad guys."

Henry smiles "Do you gets lots of doughnuts?"

"There are always doughnuts" Emma laughs at the huge grin that comes to the kids face. "Besides coloring, what else you like?" she asks trying to learn more.

"Superhero's and fairytales" Henry says.

Emma nods "I can deal with those" she says smiling at Ruby. "Who's your favorite?"

"Batman" he says "Do you have Disney movies Emma?"

"I have some" Emma says.

"When I come to your house can I bring mine, I love Disney."

"That will be no problem Henry. I really like them too, now I have a reason to have them" she says ruffling his hair making him laugh.

Emma and Ruby are both relieved how well Henry was doing, hopefully it continued when he moved in with her. After their successful meeting and their daily meets for a couple days after went well, they went ahead for Henry to move in with her. Henry was still staying with Regina's friend Katherine; they were able to move his stuff from Regina's house to her apartment. Thankfully her second room was a good size and she had extra space in her living room for some of his stuff.

 _4 days after their first meeting_

Emma nervously waited for Henry and Ruby to show up. Henry's room was already for him, and she after talking to Katherine went out to buy some of his favorite snack and drinks and even cereal, it was turning out the kid was a lot like her when it came to food. She hears the buzz from the intercom and she buzzes them in. Before she knew it there was a knock on her door. "Hey kid, welcome" and lets them in.

"Your apartment is cool" he says looking around, he smiles and sees the pictures he colored her hanging on the refrigerator.

"Thanks, I like it" she says with a smile. "Let's show you your room Henry." Emma walks him down the hallway, and opens it.

Henry sees his stuff and a sad smile comes over his face "My stuff from mom's house" he says putting his hand on his bed.

Ruby steps in "We thought having your stuff would make it easier Henry."

"But if you want Henry we change it too" Emma adds.

"I like it, but I don't know."

Emma walks to him, and gets down on her knees in front of him, turns him and hugs him "Just let me know Henry" she hugs a little tighter when she feels his arms go around her "I want you comfortable here ok?" he nods "so if tonight or two weeks from know you decide you want to change it or even keep it the same let me know."

They release from the hug "Ok Emma" he says wiping his tears away.

Emma wipes away the few remaining tears away with her thumb, and she stands holding out her hand "Lets show you the rest of the apartment.

Emma shows Henry around, Ruby following them to see how he reacts. It was clear the 6 year old was becoming comfortable with Emma and she with him as well. Once Ruby sees Henry was ok, she had Emma sign a couple papers, making her his new guardian for the time being, in three months she would be coming to check up on them. A couple hours pass, the pair playing games and coloring with his new crayons when Emma hears his stomach grumble, Emma chuckles "You hungry Henry?"

Henry gives a shy smile "Yes" he puts his crayon down "are we having dinner soon?"

"Sure" she says moving her picture over "how does a grilled cheese and French fries sound?"

She earns a huge grin from the kid "Yeah, it will be like eating a restaurant. Mom usually didn't let me eat French fries at home."

"Bummer" Emma says bopping his nose with her finger "well with me, we will sometimes, but I guess we have to eat healthy to sometimes" she makes a face like she didn't like the idea, again getting a laugh from Henry. "I think your mom would be ok with that."

Henry looks at her sadly "Yeah, I think she would like you Emma, she loved me, and we like a lot of the same stuff" he says, and then continues "Emma?"

"Yeah kid?"

"What am I supposed to call you?" Henry asks.

Emma was thrown off by the question; she really wasn't sure how to answer. "Well um… whatever you want kid. If you want Emma that's fine, you can even call me hey you."

Henry chuckles "So I don't have to call you mom?"

"Not if you don't want to Henry" she signals for him to come closer. "Here's the thing kid, since you grew in my tummy we will always have a special bond, and you will always have a special bond with your mom. She is the one you know, one who scared away the monster under your bed, tucked you into bed at night, and took care of you when you were sick. She will always be your mom Henry. I want to try to be that too, I want a chance to be here for you Henry. If there comes a day when you think I deserve to be called mom, I will gladly accept it" she gives him a smile which he returns "but it's all up to you Henry. I'm happy with being your friend for now."

Henry nods his head "That sounds good, maybe one day" and he gives her a hug, she gladly accepts "I like having you as a friend Emma. I miss my mom but I'm glad I have you too" he says resting his head on her shoulder.

Emma can't help the tears forming in her eyes at the kids words "Friends is good" she kisses his head, trying to show him she is serious.

Another couple hours it was time for Henry to go to bed, Emma wanted to keep Henry on the schedule he had been on according to Katherine. Katherine had told her that nights where the hardest on him, it was when he missed Regina the most. Once he was in his pajamas, had his teeth brushed, and used the bathroom, he scoots into his bed. Emma brings the blankets up to the kids' armpits so his arms could rest on top of the blanket. She moves the hair off his forehead "Alright kid. I'm staying up a bit longer, so if you need me don't be afraid to call for me or come out ok?"

Henry nods "Ok Emma. Thank you."

"Your welcome" she moves the blankets a bit again and kisses his forehead "Night Henry" she says moving towards the door, turning on his night light.

"Night Emma" he says with a smile, then turns over.

Emma lays down on the couch and watches some tv. Next thing she knows she is woken by a shake of her shoulder "Henry?" she asked worriedly seeing tears.

Henry clearly shaken up, goes into her arms after Emma sits up "I had a bad dream. I lost you like I lost mom. I miss her Emma."

Emma holds him close, and rocks him "I know kid" she runs her fingers through his hair while they rock "I'm right here, I'm ok."

Then Henry cuddles even more into her front "Why is she gone?" he asked with major tears falling.

That broke Emma's heart "I don't know kid. I know it feels unfair and all you want is her, miss her as long as you need Henry" she says still rocking them back and forth.

Henry wraps his arms around her tightly "Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asks softly.

Emma, can't help the tears now "Yeah kid, you can."

Emma goes to stand so they can go to her room, but Henry stops her "Here" he pleads.

Emma kisses his head "Ok, ok" and she lays back down with him in her arms, he scoots so he is laying between the back of the couch and her side. Emma smile "I got you kid, I got you." She starts rubbing his back.

It's clear the kid was falling asleep again "Night Emma" he says and he was out.

Emma smiles "Night kid" Emma lays there watching him sleep, contently in her embrace, she hated the heartache her son was feeling losing his mom, but was grateful for the chance to be his mom again.

 **Hope you guys liked this, a idea that came into my head and couldn't stop thinking about it. Until next time…**


	128. Chapter 128

**Hey everyone happy once day.**

 **So this one-shot is the missing canoe trip for Emma and Henry in** _ **Murder most foul.**_ **Being the swanbeliever fan I am, I was sad that we didn't get to see any of the trip, but at least we know off screen Emma is spending time with Henry making memories.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 128: canoe trip

Emma was pulling up to a spot to park the bug, and looks over to her right and gives Henry a smile "Mom, not that I don't want to spend time with you, you know I love our adventures, but canoeing?"

Emma shrugs "Thought we could give it a try kid" she says simply.

Henry turns to face her more looking sad "This is about you may be dying, isn't it?"

"Ok, you got me kid, it is. I have no idea if or when it's going to happen… so yeah I just want to make this time counts Henry. Make the most out of it" Emma says bringing her hand to his cheek and rubs it with her thumb.

"I know mom" he says, obviously fighting back tears "I try not to think about it."

Now Emma had to fight back tears too "Believe me Henry I know" she slips her hand from his cheek and takes ahold of his hand "but let's not think about it ok. Let's just me and you go on a adventure, like the old days."

Henry thinks a minute "Operation downstream" he says with a smile.

Emma chuckles and shakes her head "Exactly." They get out of the car, and Emma gets the canoe off the top of the bug with Henry's help. They get to the edge of the water, and Emma goes to get out the lifejackets out of the trunk, is opens to find it lifejacket-less. "Kid, where's the lifejackets?" she says, it was his one job for this.

"Oh… sorry mom, I forgot" Henry says looking at his phone.

"I'll go get them, stay here" Emma stands there a second. It was times like this she realizes how much the kid has grown in the three years she's met him. He was a teenager now, with a girlfriend slowly needing her less and less. She leaves to go get the lifejackets.

As Henry waited for Emma he sat texting Violet. In between texts Henry is looking through his photo gallery, looking at pictures of him and Emma. He can't help the sad smile as he looks; he hears the bug coming and quickly gets out of the gallery. "Was about to call you mom, what took you so long?"

"Oh, bumped into Killian when I got to the house that's all kid" she says handing him the life jacket "make sure to put your phone in the car, don't want anything to happen to it."

"Ok get in kid and I will push us out ok" Henry does as she says, she gets them in out a tad deeper and she gets in to "alright, start paddling."

They paddle for a few minutes "Look mom" he points and she sees a herd of deer eating grass on the side of the lake. "I've never seen so many together."

"I know kid me neither" Emma says with a smile at the child like expression Henry had just shown. "See the baby with its mom" she says pointing to a specific doe and fawn.

"The baby seems so at ease with her" he says quietly, not fully meaning for Emma to hear but she does.

Emma doesn't say anything, she knew she wasn't supposed to hear it, she knew it was in a way meant about them. They had been at that point for years now, when it happened nothing was ever said, but just enjoyed. "So Henry, how are things going with Violet?"

"Still good I think, things have been better since that dance."

"That's good, have you shown her more John Hughes movies?"

"Yeah, the only one we haven't watched is St. Elmo's fire, but that one is more adult, I think I'll stick with the outsider high school ones."

Emma agrees, "Well as long as she nice to you kid" Emma gives him a smile when he turns to look at her "What?" she says with a laugh "I'm your mom kid, no one hurts my boy" she says with a laugh but also being serious.

"I know mom, both of you have already told me" he adds.

After going around the lake for a while they decide to stop and have some food. Emma had packed them some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and chips and some fruit to enjoy.

"I've had a lot of fun today mom" Henry say sincerely.

"I did to kid" she gives him a genuine smile "not sure if I will feel my toes for rest of the day though" she joking says, her feet where a bit cold, but it was totally worth it for the time they were spending together.

"Can we do more stuff like this mom? More adventures, more operations?"

Emma smiles, "Of course Henry, I won't pass that up" he may be a teenager now, and may not need a mom at all times these days, but it was clear he would still be lost in some way without her. The relationship or bond they have formed is special to both the mother and son, she doesn't know what kind of time she has left but she will make sure to make it all count for him.

 **I know a bit short, but i hope still good, and full of feels for you. Until next time…**


	129. Chapter 129

**Are you guy's ready for tomorrow's episode? Hook and Emma better be back together by the end of it. This one-shot is au, where Emma kept Henry. Emma wakes up late night from a nightmare. Henry happens to wake up to and they cuddle.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 129: soothing mama

Emma suddenly sits up in bed, waking up from a nightmare. She notices she's thirsty as if the dream real, she had doing a lot of running trying to catch up with the car. She grabs the glass water off her night stand for a drink. Emma glances to the foot of her bed where her son Henry's crib was and sees him sit up at the same time she looks; he has a worried look on his face. Emma gives him a small smile and goes to his crib and picks him up, bringing him to her chest as he wraps his little arms around her neck.

She walks them back to her bed; she half lays down half leans up against the pillows. She looks at her 9 month old little guy with a smile he is in footie pajamas with monkeys on them. "Did you have a bad dream too kid?" she asks fixing his hair with her fingers. Henry is laying on her chest and stomach; he lifts his head and holds himself up some and smiles at her. He gives her a grin and reaches his hand out and touches her cheek, "thanks Henry" she says and leans and kisses his forehead.

Henry brings his hand back down, and starts playing with the end of her hair that laid on her chest. "I dreamt that they took you kiddo, they didn't think I should be your mommy." He looks at her as if he understood her, and whimpered "I know, and I didn't see you for a while kid, and when I did finally, you were pretty mad at me for not coming for you" she rubs his cheek with her thumb "but you wouldn't do that would you? You would never be mad at mama right?" he shakes his head no, and she chuckles.

She looks at the clock and see it's going on two, she wasn't ready to go back to sleep and Henry didn't either. "Want a late night snack Henry?" I ask receiving a grin from him "me too" she kisses his head before slowly getting up off her bed with him in her arms as he cuddled into her. Emma takes Henry over to the couch and sets him down; he whines some "be right back Henry" she says gently. Emma walks into the kitchen to get Henry a bottle, and herself some gold fish crackers.

Emma sits back down on the couch and Henry crawls into her lap and slumps against her front. "Here Henry" she says giving him his warmed up bottle, he takes the bottle and relaxes with her; her arms around him making her relax as well. He starts rubbing her arm with his little hand, Emma smiles down at him "thanks bud; mama needs that" she brings him closer "mamas little guy" she says as he drinks. As Henry gets close to the end of the bottle he moves around so his front is against hers, resting his head against her chest grabbing a fist full of her shirt. Emma rests her check on the top of his head, and drawing circles lightly on his back "I love you baby boy" she whispers.

She sits in the spot for a while, eating some gold fish and her little boy snuggles up against her. After a hour on the couch Emma finally feels tired enough like she might go back to sleep. She carefully gets up and heads to her room, turning the couple of lights off as she went. Emma was about to put Henry back into his crib "How about you lay in mama's bed for the rest of the night huh?" she says making her way to her bed and carefully lays him down and moves to lay next to him, Henry laying on the side of the bed against the wall. Emma pulls the blankets up to cover them. She puts her hand gently on his little belly and rubs circles "thank you for sitting with me kid" she starts whispering "nothing is more soothing to mama then holding you Henry. Your my amazing little guy" she kisses his temple "I'm so lucky to have you Henry" she pulls him close "love you baby" she says giving him another kiss. And Emma falls back to sleep with Henry peacefully asleep beside her, safe in her arms, where he will always be.

 **I know its short, but hope it still gave you plenty of feels. Until next time…**


	130. Chapter 130

**First of all happy to tell you guys I've reached 20,000 views on these one-shots, Yay! So I know considering the amount of chapters that probably doesn't seem like a lot but considering I wasn't even sure people would read these, I'm super proud. So thank you my awesome readers, followers and likes, and most of all those of you who leave comments, I appreciate the support.**

 **This one-shot is based in the year in New York for Emma and Henry. Emma goes on a bad date and comes home early earning a supportive talk from her son. This is set pre Walsh.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 130: You're enough mom

Emma is standing in the bathroom getting ready for her date; she was finishing up her makeup. She sets down her lip gloss and notices Henry coming standing in the doorway "Hey kid."

Henry smile "You look pretty mom."

Emma smiles "Thanks Henry" she takes the step towards his and ruffles his hair "can you do me favor?"

"Yeah" he says.

"Can you get the earrings I have on my nightstand. They have your birthstone kid" Henry nods and goes into her room and brings back the earrings, and hands them to her "Thanks" and puts them on.

"Who are you going out with mom?" Henry asks.

"Well" Emma starts making her way out of the bathroom into her room to grab her shoes, Henry hops up on her bed "one of the cops at the station I've gotten to know thinks me and his brother would like each other" Emma answers simply.

Henry nods "Do you know how long you will be?"

"Not sure bud, I mean if it goes well, it might be late by the time I get home. But if it doesn't go well, I will be home before you go to bed" she motions for him to walk out of the room. She looks at the clock "Your pizza should be here soon, and Mrs. Q next door will keep a ear out, if you need anything knock on her door."

Henry smiles "I know mom" he says getting a juice from the fridge "it's like when I come home from school and you're not home yet" he says rolling his eyes at her.

"Exactly, so same rules, if you need to eat anything eat slow and make sure you chew, if the phone rings don't answer it, same with the door."

"I know mom, and I promise I won't spend the whole time playing video games either" he says not fully meaning the video game part.

Emma smiles "I almost believed that kid" she says ruffling his hair "alright I need to get going" she says looking at the clock. She pulls Henry into her arms and kisses his head "have a good night kid ok?"

Henry nods "Ok I will. Love you mom" Henry says squeezing her a little tighter.

"I love you too kid" and she kisses his head. Emma lets him go and grabs her purse, and heads towards the door, Henry closely behind "Lock the door kid" and she blows him a kiss and closes the door.

A couple hours later Emma walks back into her apartment. She closes the door and leans against it a minute, running her fingers through her hair, it wasn't a good date. She walks down the hall and hears the sounds of a Harry Potter playing.

Henry looks over the back of the couch when he hears the sound of his moms heals. Henry turns around and sits on his knees facing her "didn't go well?"

"A total dud kid" Emma says with a whatever look.

"Sorry mom" Henry says sadly.

"It's alright Henry, wasn't even sure I wanted to date anyway. Things are good just us."

"Me and you against the world?" Henry asks.

Emma smiles "That's right, you and me against the world, always kiddo." Emma walks around the couch and sits down, Henry moves over to her side and cuddles into her side. "Harry Potter again huh?"

"Yep, plus you know the first one is your favorite too mom" Henry says with a smirk.

"I do, there's something cool about finding out your apart of a completely different world" Emma says.

"It would be cool to get a letter from Hogwarts" Henry says with a smile. "I would miss you though; I don't think I could go away for school."

"I would miss you too" Emma says then kissing his head.

They sit and watch the movie, before they knew it the movie ended. Henry looks up at his mom "Mom?"

"Yeah?" Emma says.

"Do you want a boyfriend?" Henry asks curiously.

Emma shrugs "I don't know kid, if I date someone it can't be just anyone."

Henry nods "Mom?" she looks at him "just so you know you're enough" Emma looks at him shocked. "My dad might not be around, and I may not have a dad figure, but you're enough. I don't feel like I'm missing anything."

Emma looks at him with tear filled eyes. She runs her fingers through Henry's hair "How did I get so lucky with getting you as my son?"

"Maybe it was the universe making up for what my dad did" Henry suggests.

Emma smiles "Maybe Henry, you were the only good thing that came from that" Emma says now holding Henry closer to her.

"And we have each other" Henry adds.

"Yep, this is all we need" Emma continues "just me and my sidekick."

"Oh boy" he says bringing his hand to his face "I refer to you as super mom once, and now I'm the sidekick?"

Emma chuckles "Regardless, you kid are my sidekick."

"Fine" he looks at the clock and Emma follows his stare and gives him a look "I will get ready for bed."

"Smart choice" Emma says, when Henry leaves she lets out a sigh. She may not have romance in her life but she does have the love of a amazing boy, one she wouldn't change for the world. He was hers, and she was his, it was truly them against the world, and she was fine with that.

 **Hope this had some feels for you guys. Until next time…**


	131. Chapter 131

**This one-shot is a request. A guest requested based off *season 6 spoilers* where Gideon kidnaps Henry and Emma, and uses Henry to force Emma to kill the black fairy.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 131: I won't help you

Emma and Henry suddenly pop up into a cellar type room; it's dimly lit and fairly empty except for a bench. Emma looks over and sees her son, and sighs she goes over to him and places a hand on his chest, the other on his back. "You ok kid?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom" Henry says swallowing the lump in his throat.

Emma gives his chest a rub and pulls him into a hug "Now we just need to figure out where we are" she says looking around.

"I think I can answer that" Gideon says walking out of the dark corner.

Emma's eyes go wide "Get behind me Henry" she says pushing her son behind her.

Gideon chuckles "You really think you can save him by pushing him behind you savor?"

"Well I'm sure as hell am not taking the chance" she says holding her hands out.

"Don't worry I have no reason to hurt your son" Gideon says calmly.

"Then why is he here then" she says protectively.

"He is merely…" Gideon moves his hand as if trying to think of a word "a incentive."

"Incentive for what?" Emma asks.

"Well Emma, you know what I want you to do. If you don't, well you won't be seeing him again."

"No" Henry yells "its bad enough you want to kill my mom, but now if she doesn't do this, I won't even spend the time she has left with her?" Henry says tears spilling out of his eyes.

Emma quickly holds her son to her, while Gideon watches "I will give you ten minutes to decide savior" and he disappears.

Henry is still sobbing "Calm down kid" Emma says running her fingers through his hair, kissing his temple "I'm here, I got you."

"But…" he wraps his arms around her "this isn't fair mom. Why does he want us apart so much?" he manages through the tears.

Emma takes a breath to calm herself, she totally got where he was coming from. She has accepted her fate, but what all this does to her son broke her heart. "Because he doesn't understand love kid, he was raised being tortured and unloved. He didn't have a mom who loved him, we both know if he was with Belle, he would of but he wasn't."

They held each other for a minute "You have to do it mom" Henry says simply.

Emma shacks her head "No kid, I can't do it. I will find another way kid" she says trying to give him a reassuring smile "there has to be a way for him to get want he wants without killing her."

"But what if he follows through with his threat? What if he doesn't let me go mom?" He asks.

Emma gives him a sad smile "I won't let it happen kid, you trust me right?" she says cupping his face.

"Completely" is all Henry says with a smile.

Then Gideon pops back in "Well isn't that sweet" he says looking at them, Emma and Henry stand up, Emma moving Henry behind her again "what is your choice Emma?"

"I'm not helping you Gideon" Emma says swallowing the lump in her throat "and you're not taking Henry either" she says confidently.

"So your letting your hero complex cloud wanting to protect your child" he turns to Henry "how does it feel knowing your mom doesn't love you enough to protect you."

Henry was getting mad "She does love me" he started clearly getting more mad at every second "that's why she won't help you. She's a hero not a villain. She won't kill someone just because. It's bad enough you want to take her from me, I have a mom who loves and cares for me, and you want to take her for power, for her magic" he stops a moment trying to calm himself "her power doesn't even matter, cause all I want is my mom."

As Henry finishes Emma sees her chance, she shoots magic at him, making Gideon flying across the room. "Kid, run now" Emma yells, knowing that she was lucky the Gideon was distracted by Henry and that was the only way it worked.

"But mom…" Henry says.

Emma looks and sees Gideon still down "Kid, I love you, but please before he gets up go."

Henry nods "I love you mom" he says before running out of the cellar, and runs to town.

Emma stands there a minute, Gideon still not moving. Emma decides to run, she makes it out of the cellar and is about to go when Gideon appears in front of her "Nice try Savior, clever though letting the boy to distract me."

"Actually that was just luck" Emma says with a smirk.

"Well then savior, I guess I will just have to keep you hostage until you come to your senses."

Emma reluctantly agrees, although she has no intention actually killing the fairy. Henry was safe though, that was most important and most likely telling their family where she was. She just had to bide time till they come, she wasn't doing this for Gideon, this could be her ending refusing to help him, but she could live with know she did what was right, even if the person was bad.

 **Alright guest I hope this was somewhat what you wanted. This one was tough to write knowing so little of the fairy, and Gideon's full intentions but hope you guys liked it. And that it doesn't suck like I feel it does. Until next time…**


	132. Chapter 132

**Happy once day guys, best day of the week. This one-shot is a request from Joy Katie asked for a sequel to chapter 127 a unexpected surprise, where Emma and Henry have a fluffy moment.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 132: she will stay in your heart

It had been a few weeks since Henry had come to live with Emma, and it had gone well. They had found a comfortable routine that worked well, and nights where starting to get easier for Henry, naturally he still had bad moments, but he and Emma where bonding. A couple days ago Emma had gotten a call from Katherine saying they were starting to clean out Regina's house and she thought Henry would want to come and get some things, Emma agreed Henry should have some things to remember her with. Emma and Henry where in the bug on their way to his old home "So kid, do you know of anything you want to take?"

Henry sits silently staring out the back window "Mom had a sweatshirt she wore a lot that Aunt Katherine help me get her."

Emma smiles at him "That sounds good Henry; I bet that sweatshirt was really special to her. I know it would be to me."

Henry smiles "Thanks Emma."

"It's no problem kiddo" a few minutes later she pulls into the driveway, behind a moving truck, and she sees the real state sign in the yard. She turns to look at Henry "You ok?"

He nods his head "Yes."

They get out of the car and Henry slips his little hand into hers as they walk up to the "I'm with you Henry, ok?"

"You'll stay with me right?" Henry asks, Emma had learned when he does this it's that he's scared or nervous.

Emma gives his hand a squeeze "Every step kiddo" she says with a smile.

"Ok" Henry says as they get to the door. "Aunt Katherine said I can take anything right?"

"Yes, whatever you want, things so you can remember your mom Henry."

Before anything else could be said the door opens, to reveal Katherine "Henry" she says happily.

"Hi Aunt Katherine" Henry says giving her hug, but going right back to Emma taking her hand again.

"Hello Emma" Katherine says "come on in you two."

"Hi Katherine" Emma says walking past with Henry.

Emma and Henry go through the house, Henry takes the sweatshirt he told Emma about, it was a pull over one that read _queen of the house_ on it. He also took the pictures that Katherine offered, she had went through and separated them for Henry and Regina's other friends, Katherine also offers Emma Henrys baby book and the chest of things Regina kept of Henrys baby stuff, Emma gladly accepted them.

A little while later Emma and Henry get back to her apartment, Henry was a bit emotionally drained from their afternoon. Although he didn't take much, being at the house proved tough on him, he hardly let go of Emma's hand the whole time. They pull back into the apartment parking lot, she grabs the sweatshirt and box of pictures for him and then she grabs the chest of stuff. They get to the apartment and set the stuff down.

"Henry do you want to go lay down for a little bit?" Emma asks, Henry nods "go ahead" and Henry walks to his room. Emma sits on the couch and flips through Henry's baby book learning about her little boy. When he had all his firsts, things she would no know otherwise. After a while Emma decides to go check on Henry, she walks down the hallway and knocks on the door "Hey buddy" Emma says with a smile.

"Hi Emma" he says looking up from a picture.

Emma walks into the room, and sits on his bed with him "What's that?" she asks pointing to the picture.

"This was at the zoo last year" Henry hands her the picture.

"Did you go to the zoo a lot?"

"At least once a summer, that was for school" Henry says smiling at the picture.

"What other pictures you got there?" Emma asks sitting back, and puts a arm around Henry.

"All kinds, mom said this was me the day I came home" Henry says passing her a specific picture.

Emma takes the picture, it was him he was in blue and green striped pajamas and a blue hate in his carrier, she runs her fingers over the picture with her fingers "Just as cute as I remember" she says ruffling his hair. Emma notices the next picture and takes it out of the box "This must be your first birthday."

Henry looks at the picture, he was wearing a t-shirt that read first birthday and he had a cake sitting in front of him. "Mom had that one in a frame."

"Maybe we can put a couple in frames bud" Emma says pulling him a little closer.

"Can I have one in here of me and my mom?" Henry asks sweetly.

Emma nods "We can defiantly do that Henry."

"What was the stuff Aunt Katherine give you Emma?"

"Well the book was your baby book, where your mom wrote down about your firsts. Like when you first crawled and walked, your first word, stuff like that. And the chest was filled with stuff of yours, your baby blanket the outfit you were wearing in that picture, stuff a mom would cherish, one day it will be yours."

"So it's important to you too?"

"Yeah" Emma says with a nod "I like seeing stuff from when you were a baby."

They sit there awhile looking at pictures then Henry asks "Emma can we visit mom soon?"

"Yeah kid we can, let's go have breakfast in the morning then we can go" Emma says running her fingers through his hair and kisses his head.

The next morning Emma and Henry go have breakfast, then make their way to the cemetery to visit Regina's grave. Not long after Henry moved in with her Katherine brought her to show her where Regina was so Henry could visit her. Emma was thankful to know, she knew it meant a lot to Henry.

They walk up to the stone hand in hand "I will be right over here so you can have a private conversation ok?"

"Ok Emma" Henry says. He sets down the couple flowers for his mom. "Hi mommy, sorry I didn't visit yet. I've been getting to know my other mom more. You know you were right, she loved me, and that's how we found each other. I really like her mom; you guys are kinda different but the same too. She's goofy and fun, and tells awesome bedtime stories when I ask for one. But I do miss you mom, but I least have Emma now." Henry turns to wave at Emma and she walks over, and he hugs her.

Emma squats down and rubs his back "You done Henry?" he nods "Mind if I have a few words with your mom?"

"Ok Emma" he says "bye mom I will be back soon."

And he walks over to by the tree like Emma had been, and she takes a shaky breath. "Hi Regina, I'm Emma, Henry's birth mom. But I guess you already know that" she says with a teary chuckle "I wanted to say thank you Regina, thank you for taking Henry, for loving him and taking care of him. For making him this amazing kid I gotten to know, and love ten times more then I already did. Before all this Regina, I thought about him all the time hoping he did have a good home and parents. And I see he did, he loves you so much Regina, I just hope one day he loves me that much. He talks about you a lot, at first it hurt a little, like I wasn't good enough, but I know it's because he misses you. And he misses you because you were a great mom to him, so thank you. I don't know how I could ever repay you Regina, but what I can promise is I will make sure Henry makes you proud as you watch over him. I will cheer enough for him for both of us, whether it's him playing sports, or in a school play. I will embarrass him in front of his girlfriends; take a insane amount of pictures as he goes off to prom. Cheer so loudly when he graduates high school he will be embarrassed. When we walk down the aisle when he gets married, you will be in both our hearts Regina. Thank you" Emma says, and Henry walks over, she had been squatting still while talking and he wraps a arm around her shoulder "ready kid?" she asks putting a hand on his back.

"Yep" he says.

Emma stands, Henry quickly taking her hand. Instead of walking Emma picks him up, placing him on her hip, and kisses his temple. As she starts walking she feels his head rest on her shoulder. Emma gets them into the car, and starts their way home, she glances into the mirror looking at her son, she felt grateful she had him back, and grateful being able to tell Regina thank you for taking him in, she had no idea if Regina had heard her, but she would like to think she did, they had a connection thanks to that little boy in the back seat, one she hopes she never takes for granted.

 **Hope you like it Joy Katie, hope it gave you all kinds of feels. And I hope the rest of you liked it as well. Until next time…**


	133. Chapter 133

**This one-shot is a request form a guest where from the season 1 episode "that small voice" where Henry broke his arm after falling in the mine and after he's rescued he's taken to the hospital overnight but he only wants Emma not Regina.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 133: I'm his mom too

Emma was slowly being lifted out of the mine shaft with Henry in her arms, and Archie hanging from one of the hooks with his umbrella. When she was first lowered she learned that Henry seemed to have hurt his arm, so now she had both arms wrapped around him, making sure his good arm is secured around her and was careful with the injured arm. As they exit the shaft Emma carefully hands Henry over making sure they know about his arm, and Regina naturally pulls him away as Emma gets the harness taken off. Emma watches Regina take Henry over to the ambulance. Once free she walks over "You alright kid?"

Regina turns to her "Miss Swan please go do your job, and secure the area" she turns back to Henry.

Henry gives her a sad smile and mouths _I'm ok Emma_ , Emma smiles _I will be there soon_ she mouths back. Henry gives her a nod as he is moved into the ambulance. Emma helps Graham tape off the area and clear away the crowd. She then heads to the hospital; she is pointed in the direction of his room, where she hears the mother and son to be in a mid-argument. Emma opens the door some and pokes her head in "Hey" she says nervously then walks in.

A grin grew on Henry's face, which made Emma feel better once seeing her sons arm resting on a pillow with ice. Then Regina spoke "Miss Swan what are you doing here?" she asks venom seeping from her voice.

Emma crosses her arms over her chest "I came to check on Henry" she says then gives the kid a smile.

"Like I've said before…" Regina started.

"I want Emma to stay" Henry says suddenly, getting both his mother's attention.

"Henry sweetheart, Emma can't stay" Regina says.

Both Emma and Henry give her looks of annoyance "Why, she's my mom too?" Henry put simply like only a child could.

"She's not your mom Henry" Regina bites back.

That comment made Henry mad "Yes she is, I don't want you here, I want Emma to stay with me" Henry says.

"I'll stay Henry" Emma pipes up. Regina tries to stop this but Emma beats her to speaking "Regina the kid had a rough day, just give him this" Emma says as sternly as possible.

Regina sees the look on Henry's face, she hated what Emma being in town meant but she also couldn't say no to him. "Fine, but I will be here first thing in the morning and you will leave" Emma nods in acceptance of the offer "ok, Henry you know the rules, bed at nine."

"Ok" Henry says with a smile as Emma moves to sit with him on the bed.

"Broken?" Emma asks as she sits down, Henry nods "at least you get a cool cast."

Henry shrugs "I guess, I don't get why I have to stay though."

"It is weird" Emma says look at the kids arm, she hated that it happened to him "but we can make the best of it, mom and son sleepover?" Emma says with a smile.

"Sounds good Emma" Henry says then winces when he moves his arm the wrong way.

Emma gives him a sad smile, then moves to sit next to him, putting a hand on his leg "You really scared me today kid."

Henry nods "I'm sorry. Guess this is what I get huh?"

"I don't know about that kid. Yeah you did something reckless, but that doesn't mean you need to get hurt" she says taking his hand.

"I just wanted to find proof" Henry says with a sigh "I'm afraid you're going to leave if I didn't have proof, that you will think I'm crazy like she does."

Emma looks at Henry sadly "Kid, proof or no proof, I'm not going anywhere. I will always be here for you" and she pulls him in for a hug.

Then doctor Whale walks in "Alright Henry, it's time to put a cast on that arm" he brings over a tray "which color would you like?"

"Um…" Henry says looking at the colors "how about red."

Whale walks out "Good choice kid" Emma says.

"I choose red like your jacket" Henry says with a smile.

Whale comes back in with a nurse, they wrap up Henry's arm with the cast, and before she leaves the nurse gives Henry a dose of pain medicine. They get Henry's arm back to resting on a pillow "That better?"

"Yeah, thanks Emma" Henry says with a sweet smile, that melted Emma's heart.

Emma watches him a little, she may have missed a lot of important things in his life up till now, but she was happy to be here for them now, even it means just keeping him company. "Glad to help Henry, after today, I don't really want to let you out of my sight anyway" she says jokingly ruffling his hair.

"I think I'm ok with that" he says.

Mary Margaret had come to do her volunteer work, and stopped in to bring them some food. Emma and Henry ate the food, and watched some TV together. It was about half hour after nine and Emma talks Henry into lying down. She lay down next to him, rubbing his arm to lull him to sleep, which didn't take long after the long day. Henry snuggles more into Emma's side "I'm not going anywhere kid" she tightens her arm around him some "I'm staying right here" and she lowers a kiss to his head. Emma meant what she said, both there in the hospital and in the town in general. Emma had no intention of ever leaving him again, no matter how hard Regina tried to get her to leave, she wasn't budging, she was his mom too.

 **Ok guest I hope this was close to what you were looking for. And hopefully the rest of you like it as well. Until next time…**


	134. Chapter 134

**First off Happy Easter to anyone celebrating tomorrow and happy early once day also.**

 **This one-shot is based in the Cassidy family verse, which started in ch.1 this one is based close to 4 months after ch.95. The family doing some Easter stuff together. Henry still 11, Riley getting close to 3, and their baby Skyler is close to 11 months.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 134: Easter festivities

The Cassidy family was standing in line on this Friday morning waiting to see the Easter bunny. Henry was now on spring break from school, Riley had a long weekend off from her pre-school and Emma and Neal both had off work that day. Emma looks down at her youngest Skyler who was happily in her stroller; Riley was standing with Henry in front of them waiting to see the bunny. Henry had giving them a bit of a hard time that morning about it, but he was such a great big brother that he was sucking it up for Riley.

Neal leans over to Emma "Explain to me the point of seeing the bunny?" he whispers.

"No idea, thought it would be fun" Emma answers.

"Did you ever go see the Easter bunny, cause I never did?" Neal says continuing to be quite.

"No, I always found the mall Easter bunny to be kind of creepy, with those huge eyes" Emma says with a shudder, remembering how just walking by as a kid it creeped her out.

"Mommy when is our turn?" Riley turns to ask Emma, while holding Henry's hand.

"Pretty soon Riley bear, two more families then us" Emma says with a smile. Then her attention is turned to her youngest Skyler, who babbles away.

"But I'm tired of waiting" Riley says.

"We're so close though Ri" Henry says "I can even see the bunny now" he adds for good measure.

Emma smiles watching her oldest two, Henry had always been such a good big brother. He always looked out for Riley and now Skyler too. She was so proud of him "Move on up kiddos, almost our turn" she says getting smiles from them both.

They wait about 15 more minutes and it's their turn. Emma takes Skyler out of the stroller, which Neal takes over to the side and waits, Riley sits down on the bunny's lap while Henry sits down next to him and Emma has him hold Skyler. The woman with the camera takes a picture and Emma takes a few on her phone as well. Emma was relieved all three kids seemed braver then she ever was for the mall Easter bunny. Emma leads the kids over by their dad and looks at the picture on the screen and accepts it and gets it printed out and framed. Emma walks over to Neal and shows him the cute picture of their kids, all with big smiles on their faces. "We make some cute kids don't we?" she says quietly to him.

Neal looks at the picture and smiles "Yeah we do" and looks at them "let's get on home, got more to do."

The family heads back to their condo, they set the Henry and Riley up with the movie _Hop_ , and Skyler was up taking a nap while they set things up for coloring eggs. Once the movie is over, "Alright come on over" Emma calls while Neal turns the movie off.

"Mommy you help me?" Riley asks.

"What about me?" Neal asks.

"Me want mommy to help" Riley says with a pout.

Emma shakes her head "Neal stop teasing her, of course baby" Emma says lifting her daughter and sitting down with her in her lap.

This was the first year Riley was helping with eggs "What do I do mommy?"

"Well see Ri, each cup has a color in it, so choose one and put your egg in. There is also this" Emma says holding out the wax crayon "you can draw on the egg, but you can't see until the egg is colored."

Riley takes the crayon and draws what seems to be wiggly lines, and she puts the egg in the purple cup. Henry meanwhile draws on one then puts it in green then starts on a egg that he was making two colors. "Look at you kid getting all fancy" Emma says jokingly.

Henry smiles "Yep, this way it last longer."

Emma helps Riley with the dipper thing to take out the egg to look to see how it was coming "What you think Ri bear, put it back in?"

"I want it darker mommy" Riley says looking at her.

"Back in it is then" Emma says with a laugh.

The kids work on the eggs for a while "Hey mom?" Henry says.

"Yeah kid?" Emma says, glancing into the kitchen checking as Neal checks on the pizza in the oven.

"This has been fun today, I like this stuff" Henry adds.

Emma smiles holding Riley close, she had fallen asleep on Emma about 15 minutes ago "I'm glad kid, I love doing this stuff with you. You know how I want to give you better memories then I have. Holiday traditions especially."

"Well we got some cool ones mom, it may only be the five of us, but we still have a cool family" says Henry.

Emma smiles and signals him to come over, she wraps her arm around him, while still holding Riley and kisses both their heads "You guys are what makes this family great kid" Emma says quietly while she holds him close.

A moment later they hear a cry from the monitor signaling Skyler is awake "I will go get her" Neal says making his way upstairs.

Emma gets up and wakes up Riley getting her on the couch, and Neal brings her Skyler. "There's mommies baby girl, hey Skyler" Emma says earning a huge grin from the baby, and sits her on her lap to face her, and Riley sits closer as well.

Henry comes and sits down too "Hi Ski, look what we did" he says showing her a egg they colored "cool huh?"

"Maybe next year you can too, right mommy?" Riley adds.

Emma laughs "Maybe. We will see ok Ski" and the baby babbles sound like she got it.

"That would be cool mom, then the whole family can have fun" Henry says.

"Sounds like a plan" Emma adds.

Two days later it was Easter morning, the kids woke up to find Easter baskets on the table for each of them, and one made for Emma and Neal also. Henry got some Pokémon cards, a frog stuffed animal, a couple small toys and candy. Riley got a purple bunny stuffed animal, a new coloring book and crayons, and candy. Skyler to got a basket, she got a lamb stuffed animal, a couple containers of the puffs snacks she liked, and a outfit that said first Easter on it. Also on the table where a few things for them to share, a big container of bubbles and sidewalk chalk for them to enjoy. Emma made them pancakes for breakfast, a favorite in the house. And the family enjoyed the day together, spending time outside, just being together their little family.

 **Again, if you celebrate Easter hope you have great day. And if not hope you have a great weekend, and hope you all enjoy OUAT this week, it looks like it will be one hell of a ride. Until next time…**


	135. Chapter 135

**This one-shot is from a guest where season 2 finale where the plan worked to get everyone back into The Enchanted Forest and Greg and Tamara never managed to kidnap Henry.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 135: Where we belong

The portal closes as their feet hits the ground, they look around, it was clear they weren't in Storybrooke anymore. It was the enchanted forest; Emma had been here just barely a couple months ago. The only difference is having her whole family there, her parents and her son, Henry especially the last time she was here she missed him like crazy. Emma takes the step to her son "Hey you all right kid?" she asks him wrapping a arm around him.

Henry smiles at her "Yeah" and he looks around "I can't believe we did it, we are actually here mom" he looks up at Emma with a huge smile "our family is home" and he hugs her.

Emma pulls him a bit closer bringing a hand to the back of his head "Yeah we are kid" and she kisses his head and sees her parents walking up to them.

"Emma, Henry" Mary Margarete says going to hug Henry.

David pulls Emma into a hug, bringing his hand to the back of his head "We are so relieved you mad it safe" then he and Mary Margaret switched who they were hugging.

"Do we know if my other mom made it?" Henry asked innocently. He was still trying to trust her again, but he still worried if she was ok.

"We haven't seen her yet honey, but that doesn't mean she didn't, she may have been brought to another part of the land" Mary Margaret says to her grandson.

Henry swallows the lump in his throat, and looks at Emma "We will find her, right mom?"

Emma rubs his arm after wrapping her own around him "We will keep a eye out Henry" she says giving her parents a look "first I think we need to figure out exactly where we are."

Henry sadly nods, and he takes a hold of Emma's hand "Ok mom."

Emma grips his hand a bit tighter and they start walking. They hear some rustling from the forest and out comes Regina looking all disheveled. "Regina" was all Emma manages to say.

"Mom" Henry says running to give her a hug "you made it."

Regina gladly accepts the hug from her son "I made it sweetheart" she says giving him a kiss.

After a minute they let go and Henry moves to Emma again, slipping his hand again into hers. "I'm glad you made it safe" he says giving her a sincere smile.

"We are going to see exactly where we are" Mary Margaret starts "you are welcome to join, or at least to find where you would like to stay."

Regina looks at Emma and Henry who both give her a nod of approval "Thank you" she says with a nod and smile.

The five of them start walking; occasionally bumping into people they know from town. They come across the castle that Snow and Charming where living in before the curse, where Emma would of grown up. Emma had seen it the last time, but Henry even though having seem the pictures in his book was in awe of it. Mary Margaret, David and Regina separately walk around while Emma and Henry explored together. Emma took them to what would have been her nursery. They open the door "Wow, it looks even cooler then the picture mom" Henry says letting go of her hand and looking around.

Emma chuckles "It would have been something to grow up in here" she says giving him a smile.

"Minus some pink" Henry says jokingly.

Emma smiles back "Well there is a good chance if I grew up here I might of liked pink" she says while picking up a giraffe stuffed animal.

Henry shakes his head "No, I don't think you would of liked pink then either mom, it's … it's not you" Emma gives him a questioning look "I think you would of fought grandma on that stuff."

Emma laughs "Probably, I most likely would of got David to teach me how to fight with the sword and riding horses instead of the princess training."

"I bet grandma would of taught you to shoot her bow and arrow" Henry adds walking back to his mom.

Emma nods her "Yeah that would have been cool."

"Maybe Grandma can teach us both now" Henry says hopefully.

"We can ask" Emma says looking at the crib that was supposed to be hers and turns back to her son "lets go see where your grandparents and Regina are up too" she says grabbing his hand and they walk out.

A couple hours later Emma and Regina work together using their magic to restore the castle to how it was, Emma's nursery was changed into a new room for her. The room next door was made into a room for Henry, he was happy to near Emma, especially since, she and his grandma got back from here they shared a room, he liked that she was close by.

Emma walks into Henry's room to say goodnight and approaches his bed "Did you use the bathroom?"

"Yep" Henry answers climbing into the bed and under the covers.

"Brush your teeth?" Emma asked.

"Yes mom" Henry says rolling his eyes at her.

Emma chuckles, earning a smile from Henry, although neither would say it out loud, Emma acting like a mom gave both a surprisingly good feeling inside, Emma herself especially. "Ok" she says pulling the covers up on him "you had a good day?" she asks now sitting down on the side of his bed.

"Yeah, we saved the town. And now we were actually here in the enchanted forest. And we're together" he says with a smile.

Emma smiles back "Together" she says taking his for a squeeze "ok it's been a long crazy day, you should get to sleep" Emma leans over and kisses his forehead "I love you kid."

"I love you mom" he says sleepily.

"I will check on you later" she says and leaves him to fall asleep. Emma decides to walk around the castle, she finds herself by a library and sees out on the balcony Regina "Hey" she says walking up.

"Hello miss Swan" Regina says then looks back to the scenery "Henry in bed?"

"Yeah, I think he was out before I even closed the door" Emma says with a laugh.

"Hmm… must be nice to be the parent he wants" Regina says sadly.

"Give him time Regina, he knows your trying. I mean before we found you, he asked if we thought you made it ok. And look how happy he was when he saw you." Emma watches Regina continue to look out at the view "He wants to give you a chance, it's just going to take time to earn his trust back."

"I'm sure you are in no hurry for that happen" Regina says a bit harsher then she meant.

"Regina…" she say running her fingers through his hair "I'm with Henry, you need to earn my trust too. But you raised him, you are still his mom, I'm following his lead on this, but also if he asks my opinion I won't lie to him." Regina nods her head "Look, I don't want to keep him from you. I know how that feels and it sucks. But just like you I want what is best for him, and I think what is best is that we get along, at least try to."

"I agree seeing us at least trying would make him happy" Regina says.

"Yeah it would. Let's agree, we don't have to be friends but we need to get along and be on the same page when it comes to Henry" Emma says with a smile.

Regina finally turns to look at Emma "I think we can at least manage that" she says holding out her hand.

Emma takes her hand and gives it a shake "Good, well I am heading to bed. I will see you in the morning."

"Yes you will miss… I mean Emma."

Emma heads back to her room, and looks into Henry's first he looked like he was still out. Emma changes and gets into bed and quickly falls asleep. Emma is suddenly woken up from a shake to her shoulder.

"Mom" Henry says sounding younger than 11.

Emma sits up "Kid… what's wrong?"

"I woke up, and the room is so big and dark. I guess I'm not used to being alone again yet" he says sheepishly.

Emma understood, they had been sharing a room, she was always right there. Emma lifts her blanket and lets Henry climb in next to her. Which he does and cuddles into her side, Emma wraps a arm around him, and lays back down rubbing his arm. "You don't have to feel ashamed Henry" Emma says whispering "I kinda like having you close too" she says, although both probably having very similar reasons of wanting the other close.

"I don't have to forgive her right away, right mom?" he asks quietly.

Emma kisses his head and brings him closer to her "No kid, you take all the time you need. She knows she messed up, and she hasn't to earn back our trust for her to be around you."

Henry looks up and smiles "Good, besides I want to stay with you" he says wrapping his arms around her, making her get tears in her eyes.

"Ok Henry, that's where we belong, together" Emma says, they lay there in silence and after 5 minutes Henry was asleep. Emma watches with a smile, they where were they belonged.

 **Ok guest hope this is somewhat what you were looking for. Hope the rest of you liked it as well. Until next time…**


	136. Chapter 136

**This one-shot is a request from Twilightroxas where Emma becomes pregnant, and someone depending on season 6 secretly put a dosage of the aging potion in her hot chocolate causing her pregnancy to be sped up, and in labor to give birth to her daughter.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 136: I'm here mom

Emma sits on the couch in the living room of her and Kilian's house. Her hand resting on her lower stomach, a couple weeks earlier she found out she was pregnant with her and Kilian's baby. They had only told her son Henry, her parents and Regina the news, with the evil queen running around and Zelena being on her side on top of everything else they were afraid of announcing the news. She wasn't far along, she had a appointment earlier, which is why she was home now, she was a little over 3 months along, it was to early to find out the sex of the baby yet too. So here she was sitting waiting for her son to get home, when he was leaving school he had texted her if he could pick her up anything on his way home, she had asked for a hot chocolate. It was sweet really, since telling him the news 10 days ago after getting it confirmed by the doctors that she was pregnant, Henry was protective of her and his little sibling, even more so then Killian. Without her even having to say anything Henry knew how much this meant to them, to her, he wasn't going to let anything happen to them if he could help it. When she got home from the appointment, both her guys insisted she should relax when she got home, she changed into sweats and one of Killian's bigger comfier shirts.

Henry moments later takes her out of her thoughts "Hey mom I'm home" he says walking into the house, closing the door behind her. He smiles seeing her on the couch in sweats the TV on and her feet up relaxing.

"I'm in here Henry" she answers.

"Here you go, hot chocolate" he says handing her a cup, and sits next to her "so?"

Emma smiles at his eagerness to hear about the baby "Your little brother or sister is good kid. Strong heartbeat and is developing nicely" she says bringing her hand to his face, and then takes a big gulp of her drink.

Henry smiles "That's awesome mom, I know I've told you this a lot since you told me, but I really am excited mom, I'm glad you get to be there from the beginning for this one" he says wanting to put his hand on her stomach although there isn't really anything there yet.

Emma notices Henry starting to raise his hand then stops, so she lightly takes his and places it where she had hers just minutes before "I know Henry, and I know I told you this baby doesn't change anything between us too."

"I know mom. It's going to suck sometimes, knowing your relationship with the baby will be different cause you are here, but I love you, our relationship is pretty cool to and I know it won't change."

Emma feels her eyes tearing up, damn hormones she thinks to herself, "You are one great kid, how did I get so lucky?" and drinks some more hot chocolate.

Henry looks down at his hand still on her stomach "We are the lucky ones mom" and he notices the tears increase significantly and hugs her and holds her a minute "Will you be ok if I go start my homework?" he asks worriedly.

Emma smiles "Ok ahead Henry, besides I need to find out if they love it or list it" she says motioning to the TV.

Henry chuckles and heads for the kitchen to start on his homework, not wanting to be far incase Emma needed anything. He knew he was being a bit much, but they lived in Storybrooke, and wanted his family safe.

While Henry left, Emma leaned back, and finished her last gulp of hot coco, and finished her show, hand resting where her baby would be. Emma sits there about 10 minutes watching the end of her show, when she feels a sharp pain in her stomach. It comes and goes a few times, then suddenly her belly started growing, before she knew it, it was like she was 9 months pregnant, her clothes suddenly barely fitting her. "Henry" she yells franticly.

Henry comes running after hearing her call him "Yeah mom" he says as he turns the corner and his eyes go wide "mom what is happening?" he asks as she holds her belly.

"Kid, I think the baby is coming?" she says panting "I need you to call a ambulance ok?"

Henry nods "Mom can't you magic yourself to the hospital?"

"I…ah" she yells in pain, then talks again when it leaves "I can't chance that, please call."

Henry nods, and does what Emma says. Henry as calmly as possible explains what happened, Henry gets to his moms' side and lets her squeeze his hand. He feels like he failed them, something happened. Before he knew it, the ambulance came and Emma is loaded in. Henry refused to leave her side, on the way he call both Killian, who was out on the Jolly, and his grandparents. He never let go of her hand.

"Did you get ahold of Killian?" Emma asks Henry.

"Voicemail, he should get it soon" Henry says.

"Ahhh" Emma yells again, griping Henry's hand a bit harder.

Henry brings his free hand to their joined hands, and holds her hand tighter and looks at her "I'm with you mom" he says trying to stay calm, but freaking out inside.

Emma is sweaty and out of breath "I… I know kid" she says with a smile "your amazing kid. I love you much Henry" she says laying back on the gurney again, loving feeling both her sons' hands around her one.

They quickly get her to the hospital as they entered Henry had gotten a text from his grandparents something happened on main street, dealing with the evil queen and they will be there soon as they can. Whale and a nurse check out Emma while Henry stands up by her head, still holding her hand. As they Whale and the nurse are about to leave, the doors crash open and Whale and the nurse go flying against the wall.

And in enters Zelena "Well Emma, look at you, the last week I haven't seen you a lot has changed" she says gesturing to her belly with a nasty grin.

"You did this" Emma hissed, feeling Henry's grip on her hand tighten.

"You really think I wouldn't pay you back from speeding up my pregnancy with Robin?" Zelena says with a laugh.

Emma swallows a lump, she was worried, but she had to remain strong for both her kids "I thought we were past that?"

Zelena makes a whatever face "I was, but then my evil sister reminded me that I should make you suffer like I did."

"But how?" Emma asks gesturing toward her stomach.

"Oh that, I disguised my myself to look like granny and gave your son the spiked hot chocolate with the potion. Now where was I."

"No" Henry yells.

Zelena laughs "Like you can stop me" she says "I'm going to make your precious mommy suffer like I did" and suddenly she is hit over head.

When she fall, they see Mary Margaret "You will not lay a hand on another person or baby in this family" she says with a nod then going to Emma's side, while Regina and David take care of Zelena.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" she asks moving some sweaty hair from Emma's forehead.

"We are hanging in there" she says rubbing her belly. "Do we know if Killian got the message?"

"Yes, he is getting back as quick as the Jolly will let him" Mary Margaret says as another contraction hits.

Whale finally comes to a minute later and gets a ultrasound going and looks over the baby to see how things looked, despite the rapid growth. "Your baby girl looks healthy as can be Emma" he says with a smile.

"A girl?" Emma asks, she simply gets a nod as he cheeks her again, and getting excitement from her mom and son.

Within the next 5 minutes Emma is wheeled into the delivery room, her little girl was coming fast. But Killian wasn't here yet, and although she knew her son promised to stay at her side, she didn't want him to witness this if he didn't have to. But it seems his little sister has other plans. Things progressed quickly, when the major pushing was about to happen, Killian comes rushing in.

"Emma, love I'm here" he says rushing to get to her, noticing her huge belly "looks like our little cygnet couldn't wait huh?" he says jokingly, trying to lighten the moment.

"I hate to ruin things but Emma, your little girl is ready" Whale says as Henry and Mary Margaret leave so Killian will be by her side as their little girl is born.

"Wait" Emma says "Henry" he turns "thank you kid, you're my little hero" he nods and leaves.

A half hour later, Killian walks out into the waiting room where Emma's family was "A healthy little girl" he says with a smile, everyone comes and gives him hugs and congratulations.

"When can we see the girls?" David asks.

"Actually Emma just asked for just Henry first" he says giving her son a nod.

Henry starts walking to the room "Aren't you coming?" he asks.

"She wants some alone time with and I quote 'her babies' Henry" he says with a smile.

Henry walks to his mom's room, although he was excited he was scared to, this was going to change things. Not her love and how much she loved him, but just things. She was no longer just his mom, he hated how little time in reality he has had her in his life, although he is not mad at her for it, he just wished they had the 6 months still just them, but this is Storybrooke who was he kidding. He opens the door and sees her sitting there with a pink bundle with a huge smile on her face "Hey mom" he says as quite as possible.

Emma sees him, and somehow her smile becomes even bigger. "Come here kid, come meet your sister" she says shifting them.

Henry comes and sits next to her "Wow" is all he can say, she has blonde hair like her, and the brief moment her eyes where open he saw green.

"You want to holder?" Emma says proudly.

"Not yet" he says shyly. He scoots closer and rests his chin on her shoulder. "What's her name?"

Before answering Emma kisses both their heads "Leia Swan Jones" Emma answers.

Henry smiles "Doing the hyphenated last name?"

"No, Swan is her middle name" Emma says as she fixes the blanket "Jones is her last name, Swan for middle."

"That's cool mom, very cool."

"Killian wanted something of me in there" Emma says with a smile.

"Isn't Leia technically, that was the fake name you used in the enchanted forest at that party" Henry point out.

"Yeah, well we both like the name. Now he can refer to her as his little Swan" Emma says with a smile.

"I get it, cause he calls you his Swan, and she is like your duckling, little Swan" Henry says proudly putting it together.

Emma chuckles "That's right Henry."

"Can I hold her now mom?"

"Of course Henry" She passes her over "Leia, meet your big brother Henry. He really helped us out today."

"I wouldn't let anything happen mom" Henry says with a smile and looks at Leia "and I will look out for her to mom."

Emma kisses his head again "I know you will Henry, you're going to make a great big brother."

He looks down at his little sister again "I will always be there for you Leia, you and our mom."

Emma's eyes fills with tears watching her son with his little sister, she had hoped they would have had the other 6 months to prepare and more time just them. Letting Henry help with the nursery, and picking stuff out, let him feel when the baby kicked, for them to bond. But watching them together now, this whole scary experience seemed to do the trick, she was so proud of her son, he was there for her like he promised.

 **Ok twilightroxas hope this was worth the wait, and somewhat what you were looking for. Hope the rest of you enjoyed as well. Until next time…**


	137. Chapter 137

**This is a guest request for a sequel to chapter 131 where Emma manages to escape Gideon.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 137: I won't help you part 2

Emma was sitting in the cellar again, she managed to get Henry out, he was safe and out of Gideon's reach. Now she needed to get herself out as well, she needed to get back to Henry and Killian, her parents; she needed to find a way out. Emma is sitting on the ground when a bear claw and hot chocolate magic's to in front of her; she looks at it but doesn't go for it.

"You may want to eat something savior" Gideon says walking in.

"I don't want it" she says pushing the stuff away "I don't trust you."

"Why would I do something to you, if I need your help?" he asks tilting his head.

Emma shrugs "A false sense of comfort" she says matter-of-factly.

"If I really wanted to hurt you I can savior, you are mine now" Gideon says and vanishes.

Emma lets out a harsh breath; she really needed to get out of here, but how? She looks around, most likely after Henry's escape would do something to the door, she could always try the window, she thinks looking up from the bench to the window behind her. Emma gets up and starts pacing around the small room, hoping moving will get her mind going. Then Emma hears a knock on the window, she looks to see her son Henry in the window with a huge grin on his face.

Emma stands on the bench and opens the window the little it can. "Kid, what are you doing here?"

"Mom, you saved me, my turn to save you now."

"Kid, I'm your mom I will always save you. But I need you to leave what if Gideon sees you; I won't let you put yourself in danger."

"I saw him leave mom" he looks around "look I saw what he did to the door, I can undo it, you can get out mom" Henry says.

Emma lets out a huff "This better work Henry."

Henry walks around to the doors, and poured a potion on them the doors open all by themselves. Emma comes running up the steps wrapping her arms around him "Mom" he says relieved.

Emma runs her hand through his hair "I love you kid."

Henry smiles burying his face in her neck "I love you too."

Emma smiles and rubs his back "Let's go Henry before Gideon comes back."

They make their way back to town and quickly as possible to the loft before Gideon figures out she is gone. They walk into the loft "Emma" David says "Henry" he says pulling them both into a hug.

Emma looks at Henry "Let me guess you didn't tell them you came back for me?"

Henry blushes clearly busted "Maybe not, but they wouldn't of let me if I did mom."

Emma pulls him in for a hug "And they would have been right too, I'm glad you got me out Henry but that was risky" she pulls away put keeps her hands on his arms "I don't like you putting yourself in danger like that kid, if something happens to you I will not be able to live with myself, let alone if it was while you were helping me."

"I'm sorry mom" he says looking ashamed "but you let me go I had to come back for you. I just want to be your hero like you're mine."

Emma couldn't be made at that, Emma cups his face in her hands "You are my hero kid, you have been for years" she wipes a tear that had escaped his eye "you brought me home, you brought us back together, I got you back the best part of it all."

"I love you mom" Henry says.

"I love you too kid" Emma says then kisses his forehead. Emma had no idea if Gideon will try to come back for her, if he did she could live with it, but he better not go after Henry.

 **Hope you like it guest. Until next time…**


	138. Chapter 138

**Hey everyone, Happy once day. I don't know about the rest of you but all these teasers and stuff for the musical episode is making me so ready for May 7ths episode. Enjoy tonight's episode.**

 **This one-shot is a request from a guest where Emma is the dark one and dark one Emma hears Henry is being bullied at school due to her being the dark one and one day after seeing him being bullied decides to intervene.**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 138: no one mess with Henry

One thing anyone who knows Emma would say about her was how protective of her son Henry she was, she had been from the moment she meant Regina Mills, his adoptive mom. And has continued since, he was her first true love; she felt he was her truest love. Now that she was the dark one, that protective mama bear instinct was intensified. Her need and desire to protect her son was even stronger, she would go to the ends of the earth for him, that was even before becoming the dark one.

During her days she would walk around town, she wasn't able to see much of Henry, so at the end of the school day she went by to see that he was ok. She would watch from across the street, today as she watches a group of three girls walk by talking about Henry. They were saying that some kids where teasing Henry about her being the dark one, about how embarrassing it must be for your mom to go from savoir to dark one. Emma couldn't stomach the thought of her son being bullied or made fun of because her, she hates the thought of anything happening to him because of her. She hated how cruel kids where.

Emma sees Henry walking his usual way, Emma decides to really check on him. "Yeah Henry" she says poofing in front of him.

"Mom?" Henry says more confused than anything else. "What are you doing here; mom doesn't want me seeing you."

Emma gives him a sad smile "I know Henry. I just want to make sure you're ok. I miss seeing my kid."

"I miss seeing you to mom" Henry says sadly "but I'm ok mom, I promise" he says trying to give her a reassuring smile.

Emma looks at him "Kid… I heard some girls saying you're being bullied."

Henry swallows the lump in her throat "Maybe some" he says kicking at some dirt.

"Because of me?" Emma asks.

"Sort of" Henry says "but it's not their business. They don't get I'm not mad or ashamed of you mom, you did this to protect me, us" Henry shakes his head "this doesn't change that I love you mom."

"I know kid, I love you to, so much. I'm sorry they are bullying you Henry, I hate they are doing this" she says trying to take his hand, he thankfully doesn't pull away.

Henry gives her a small smile "I know. I better go mom, mom will start looking for me if I'm not home soon."

"Ok kid, remember I'm still here for you Henry. I'm still your mom; you can come to me if you need to."

"Ok mom" Henry gives her a hug, something they both missed, and he walked away.

Emma sadly watches her son walk away; she didn't know ultimately how her plan to rid herself and Killian of the darkness would play out. She didn't know what will happen to her when it was all said and done, but she would be damned if she wasn't there for her son while she can.

The next week goes about the same, Emma watching Henry from afar, making sure he was ok. Emma was standing leaning against the tree and sees Henry walking out of school with Violet bring a smile to Emma's face, amidst all the craziness Henry, her little boy, was still a normal kid, his first girlfriend. They were holding hands, then turned to face each other, Emma leaned her head to the side watching, they both smile and Violet kisses his cheek and walks away. Then Henry starts towards home, Emma walking along with him across the street still, when suddenly three boys come running up to him. They circle around him, and start to push him around, taking his book bag and throwing it to the ground. Emma couldn't watch anymore. Emma poofs to them "What do you boys think your dong?" she says.

The one boy turns to face Henry "Now you're letting your dark mommy fight for you?" he says with a laugh.

"No, his mommy is making sure little jerks like you get what they deserve" Emma says looking at all three boys "You ok kid?" she asks looking at her son.

"Yeah" he says picking up his book bag.

"So what is with you picking on Henry?" Emma asks staring them down.

The same boy as before swallows hard "You. Some savior you are, you became the dark one. He needs to know that doesn't change anything, he's still a nobody, a dork" he says when he gets his courage back.

This really pisses Emma off "HE'S NOT NOBODY" says anger filling her voice. "Dark one of not, he is my son, he is Snow White and Prince Charming's grandson, the stepson of Regina. He is the most kind hearted kid, you will ever meet, he's loyal and smart, you would be lucky if he was your friend." She steps up closer to them looking them deep in their eyes "If you ever say anything against or even touch my son in any way to hurt him again, you will have to answer to me. Now go" they don't move "I SAID GO" she yells and they run away.

Henry looks at Emma "Thanks, you didn't have to do that."

Emma walks to him, putting a hand on his shoulder "No one goes after you Henry, I will always protect you."

He nods "I better go. See you tomorrow mom" he says with a hopeful smile.

"Tomorrow" she says smiling back. She watches him walk away, she may have let the kid down in the past, but she won't ever again.

 **Hope you guys liked it, I liked writing the protective dark mama bear side of Emma. Until next time…**


	139. Chapter 139

**Happy once day everyone, we are so close to the musical episode can't wait. I wish we would get a answer on whether or not OUAT is being renewed for season 7. I will be so lost when the show is over.**

 **But anyway a guest made a request involving Maleficent helping Emma. I actually already did that sweetie, in chapter 55 so check it out:). But if you have another request leave it in the comments and if it hasn't been done, I will write it out for you.**

 **Ok this request is from a guest where from season 2 era where Emma takes care of a sick Henry and worries she's not a good mother but Henry assures her she is. I'm setting this after Emma and MM getting back from the EF but before Emma and Henry going to NY with Gold.**

Chapter 139: you're a great mom

Emma had heard that both the scariest and worst parts of being a parent is the first time your child was sick. Emma always thought that seemed a bit dramatic, but now she got it, of course she's somewhere between 10 and 11 years late. Henry had caught the flu, thankfully not the stomach flu, just a fever, aches and chills. But Emma hated it, seeing her kid like this, everything she heard made sense now, it killed her to see Henry like this.

"Mom" Henry tries to yell from upstairs from their room.

Emma was downstairs getting him something to drink, she looks up with a sad smile "Be up in a minute kid" she says putting the Gatorade back into the fridge. Emma makes her way up to the room, stopping at the top of the stairs, giving a sad smile, when the kid looks at her with the saddest look ever. "Come on kid cheer up" she says moving over to the bed, and sits down on the side of the bed.

"I don't feel good mom" he says shuffling over to her wanting to be held.

"I know kid" she says rubbing his arm and then kisses his head. "How about you drink some of the Gatorade, then try to go back to sleep ok?"

"Can you stay here with me until I'm asleep?" Henry says giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course" Emma says moving them to lay down, Henry still in her arms. It doesn't take him long to fall back to asleep, Emma manages to extract herself from his arms and moves downstairs, feeling helpless. She has no idea what she was doing, she never took care of him before, that had been all Regina, who gladly pointed that out when she got to town not even a year ago.

About a hour later Henry comes slowly down the steps with his pillow and blanket "Can I stay with you down here mom?" he asks.

Emma gives him a sadly smile "Go ahead Henry" she says using her head to signal him to the couch. Emma makes him some toast, hoping the kid will eat something.

Emma brings the toast over, and Henry looks at it "I'm not hungry" he says quietly, cuddling into the back of the couch.

Emma sits on the edge of the couch "You need to eat something."

Henry looks at the toast again "Can I have some peanut butter on it? I like peanut butter on my toast."

Emma mentally slaps herself, that was something she should know, Regina most likely knew. "Be right back" she says with a smile. She sets the plate down on the counter, and puts her hands down as well, and takes a couple breathes in and out. Once she feels calmer she gets out the peanut butter and spreads a small amount on the bread. She walks back over to him "here you go" Emma says.

Henry gives a small smile "Thanks mom" he says followed by a small bite of the toast. Once he was settled Emma puts in a DVD for him to watch while she worked on some paper work from the station. A few hours later, Henry wakes up from a nap and goes to Emma and sits on her lap, resting his head on her shoulder "mom will you watch a movie with me?" he mumbles.

"Yeah kid" she says rubbing his back and resting her head against his, instantly feeling his fever hadn't gone down at all. "Go pick one out and I will join you soon."

Henry gets up slowly and looks through the DVDs and settles on _Monster's Inc._ Henry lays back down, Emma joining him as the beginning credits starts. Emma pulls Henry so he is resting some on her, while she gently rubbed his back. Half way through Emma gets up and makes them some soup.

"Here Henry" Emma says signaling him to come sit at the table to eat.

Henry comes and sits "Oh um… I like tomato better" he whispers feeling bad he knew Emma was just trying to make him feel better.

Emma gives him a smile "Sorry kid" she says trying to laugh about it. Emma gets to the other side of the counter, and can't seem to stop the tears from coming; she was doing horribly taking care of him.

Emma is taking from her thoughts when she feels Henry's small hand takes hers "Mom?"

Emma tries whipping away the tears "Yeah kid?"

"What's wrong?" he asks sound much younger then he was.

Emma leans against the counter, not letting go of his hand "I'm sucking at this whole being a mom thing kid. I mean I should know things like you eat toast with peanut butter, that you would rather have tomato soup then chicken noodle. I'm supposed to be making you feel better, and clearly I'm not" she says sounding completely defeated, slowly moving down to sit on the kitchen floor as the tears keep coming.

"Mom" Henry starts sitting down next to her "you don't suck at this mom. Sure your still learning, but I know that" he says giving her a smile. "I like that you're trying mom, more cuddling on the couch is all I need now" he says Emma looks and she gives him a teary smile. "Honestly mom, you're doing good, I'm just a bit of baby when I'm sick" he says shyly.

Emma pulls him closer and kisses him again on the head "You're not a baby, you just don't feel good" she lets out a sigh "let me fix you some tomato soup ok then we can finish the movie before your grandparents get home" she says ruffling his hair.

Henry nods and stays with her while she heats up the soup; he takes the offered crackers for in the soup. They sit down and eat their soup together "This soup is good mom" he says as he finishes the soup.

"No need to suck up kid, I already said I would cuddle with you" Emma says with a smile.

Henry chuckles "I'm not sucking up, it's good."

Emma takes both their bowls and takes them to the kitchen and cleans them quickly and moves them to the couch. Emma wraps her arms around Henry, Henry taking her hand in his, while using her free hand to rub his arm, hoping to lull him to sleep. As the movie ends Emma looks to see Henry is asleep in her arms. Emma very carefully lifts him up and takes him up to their room, and lays him down. She carefully moves his sweaty hair from his forehead and kisses it "Feel better kid, mom loves you."

Emma makes her way back downstairs to clean up; earlier Henry had been drawing so she went to clean up the stuff. In the pile of papers was a picture of the two of them, her yellow bug was there too. The picture made her smile, not the best drawing she ever seen but so sweet, on the top of the paper simply said _for mom love Henry_ , she took it over to the fridge and hung it up with a magnet. She still felt like she could be doing better as a mom, but clearly she must be doing something right.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. And hope you all like tonight's OUAT. Until next time…**


	140. Chapter 140

**Ok first, who else is beyond excited for the musical episode tonight like I am. Well happy once day to you all.**

 **This one-shot is a request from Moma bear Emma Swan where in the crazy twist of fate series (ch.15, 50, 64, 69, 87, 103, 111, and 114) where they celebrate gotcha day. Its set after ch. 103 and before ch. 50. The boys are about 8 years old before Jessie comes. For those who do not know, Gotcha day is something that some families with adopted children do to celebrate either the day the child was adopted or came into the family.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 140: Gotcha day

Emma was putting the finishing touches on the special batch of pancakes she made for breakfast. Jeremy would be home soon, with the help of his friend's mom, he spent the night at their house. He and Henry where best friends, and had a lot of the same friends but both had a friend separate from the other, this friend was it. The special breakfast at first was a accident, on the morning of his adoption he had asked for chocolate chip pancakes, she thought she grabbed them, but turned out she grabbed Reese's pieces instead, it wasn't until he took a bite that she realized. Well it ended up becoming the boys' favorite, although Emma tried to give them decent breakfast, on special occasions she would allow it. And today was one, today was a year that she adopted Jeremy, they were celebrating him becoming a Swan. Emma was a little worried about bringing it up to Henry, since they didn't go quite as out for the anniversary of her getting her parental rights back of him 6 months ago. But he pleasantly surprised her by saying he understood, he was hers biologically, he was technically already family. Whereas Jeremy well he was adopted, he was chosen to be part of the family. Emma had always went out of her way to make sure both boys knew they were loved and special, Henry grew in her belly and that gave them a special bond that no one could sever, and Jeremy grew in her heart, another special bond. Emma thought doing the gotcha day was a special way to show Jeremy that there was nothing wrong with being adopted.

"Hey kid" Emma said when Henry rounded the corner from the living "can you go to my room and get the balloons, Jer will be here soon."

Henry smiles "Sure mom" he says and he runs upstairs.

Emma walks over to the entry way and checks the sign again they hung up earlier that read _Happy Gotcha Day_ on it. Emma smiles as Henry comes down the stairs with the balloons in hand, and the present he wrapped all by himself "You know you didn't have to get him anything you know?" she asks him, taking the balloons and then ruffling his hair.

Henry shrugs "Today is the day we actually became brothers mom, I mean we were friends, and like brothers. And know we are, seemed like a good reason."

Emma pulls him into a hug "That's sweet kid" and she kisses his head "I love you guys like your both mine."

Henry whose face is pressed against his mom's flat stomach smiles "We know mom, and you feel like you carried both of us in your belly, right?" he asked jokingly, adding her saying.

Emma smiles "That's right, you are both my boys, whether you grew here" she says putting her hand on her stomach "or here" now tapping were her heart would be.

Henry smiles at his mom, he knew how much they were loved, but it was nice to hear too. He happens to look out the window as Jeremy's friends mom's car pulls into the driveway. Henry points to out the window "Mom he's here" he says excitedly.

Emma moves herself and Henry so they were right there for when Jeremy opens the door. They can see his shadow coming up the stairs, and the door slowly open "Happy gotcha day" Emma and Henry yell when he steps in the door.

Jeremy smiles and goes to hug his mom and brother "What's gotcha day?" he asks when he pulls away.

"Well bud" Emma starts kneeling down in front of her son "a year ago today you officially became a Swan. Today is the day you joined the family, gotcha day is how we celebrate that."

Jeremy looks at Henry who simply nods "But mom, the fact we are a family is enough" he adds, obviously a little embarrassed at being the center of attention.

Emma pulls him onto a hug and kisses his temple "I know bud" she pulls him away to look at him "but you joining the family is big, and it's something to celebrate. Now come on I made you something special" Emma says standing up and holding out her hand which he takes.

"Is it Reese's pieces pancakes?" Jeremy asks hopefully.

Emma and Henry both laugh and lead him to the kitchen where the balloons and his two gifts are. Jeremy sits in his seat "Mom, presents?" he asks "that isn't necessary."

"Well mine is just something special to remember the day. Now your brothers I have no idea" she says giving Henry a smirk. "Let's not worry about that right now" Emma grabs his plate and sets it down in front of him, but has him hold a second and she goes to the fridge to take out a can of whipped cream, and squirts a mound on top of his pancakes.

Jeremy laughs "Alright mom" he says as the mound begins to fall over, which makes him laugh.

Emma moves to get Henry's plate and put some whipped cream on his as well "Here you go kiddo" and puts in front of him. Emma then grabs her plate.

Jeremy is half way through his pancakes when he speaks again, but the grin never leaving his face meant he was enjoying it "These are really good mom, even better than the first time."

"Yeah mom, best mistake ever" Henry says mirroring his brother's smile.

Emma shakes her head, laughing to herself. Her boys never ceased to amaze her, they made the even the cloudiest days bright. That is why she wanted to celebrate this day. "So Jer, the rest of the day is up to you. What would you like to do?"

Jeremy takes another bite of his pancake, thinking about a answer. "Can we just hang out here, watch movies, play video games?"

"Sound's good to me" Henry says.

"Alright sounds like plan then" Emma says before taking a drink of orange juice.

The three finish their breakfast, and then clean up. Next Emma hands him his two gifts. First he opens the gift from Henry, inside where t-shirts that read _brothers_. Jeremy looks at Henry.

"One is for you, and one for me. We always said we were brothers, and now we are" Henry says with a grin.

"Thanks Henry" he says. Then he takes the gift from his mom, he unwraps it and opens the box inside is a two sided wooden picture frame. On one side is a picture of the three of them the day Jeremy's adoption was finale, there were a couple copies of it in the house, the other was a picture Jeremy never seen before, it was a picture of him and mom signing the papers for him to be adopted. The frame had wording on it also _And then we became a family_ the inscription made his eyes tear up.

"You like it kid?" Emma asks gently.

At first Jeremy just nods his head, Emma moves over to him bringing her arms around him, and kisses his temple, and just held him "This is great mom" he says just slightly above a whisper.

"Thought it would be a great way to remember the day, something for you to always keep bud" she says running her fingers through his hair. Jeremy nods his head against her shoulder, that's when Henry walks over, putting a arm around Emma's shoulder, and she puts a arm around his waist while the other stayed with Jeremy keeping him close, she kisses his head again "I love you Jer" she whispers, and then looks up at Henry "And I love you to kid" she says giving his cheek a kiss.

"Love you mom" the boys both whisper back with smiles on their faces.

Once Jeremy is finally settles down, they family move on to their family day this Sunday, mostly watching movies. Jeremy never far from Emma's side, not that she minded one bit, knowing before she knew it the boys would not even want to be seen with her. By the time their bed time came, neither really wanted to leave her side yet, and since they had no school the next day Emma allowed it, the mother and sons fell asleep just content being together.

 **Hope this gave you plenty of mama Emma feels Moma bear Emma Swan. And hope all of you enjoyed it as well. Next I will working on a few mother's day one-shots so keep a eye out for them for next week. Until next time…**


	141. Chapter 141

**Hey everyone I want to say something first. So as you probably all heard, if renewed for season 7 Jen will not be returning to play Emma (well she will for 1 episode). As sad as I am about this, I do not see it as a goodbye, Emma has been my favorite character from the beginning. We watched her go from a orphan with no family or friends and who denied she had a son. Now 6 seasons later, she is a proud mom, has family, many friends and of course her true love. Emma is so happy, and I love it, and that is all I wanted for the character from the beginning (and so did Jen). Emma will always be in my heart, and I will not give up on her.**

 **With that said I plan on continuing to write fanfiction, whether or not there is a season 7. OUAT is a special show that has brought me so much joy and happiness, through the good and the bad I experienced at the time. I hope you all continue to enjoy are beloved characters in some form. And remember what the show is all about… hope. Our characters are getting their happy beginnings, and that is what we should be most happy about.**

 **This one-shot is a sequel to ch,118 and ch.121. Where Neal was able to go to New York with Emma and Henry in season 3. This is set a couple months after ch.121 where it is mother's day.**

Chapter 141: Happy mother's day

Emma is woken up by sun peeking through the window shades of her and Neal's bedroom windows. She looks to her left to see a empty bed, a quick look at the clock tells her it was 9:15 most likely all her guys where awake. She then hears some clattering coming from the kitchen followed by Neal telling Henry to be careful, which makes Emma laugh.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Neal and Henry, along with the family dog Gold Spinner where making Emma her mother's day breakfast. "I'm sorry I dropped the bowl dad" Henry says putting the plastic bowl in the sink, thankfully not much of the fruit was in the bowl yet.

"It's ok bud" Neal says with a smile, then looks at the dog "it would help if the one with four paws and fur would go lay down."

"Don't be mad at spinner dad" Henry says petting the dog, who was happily wagging his tail.

Neal just shakes his head and puts new fruit in the bowl "Go get your gift for mom Henry" Neal says putting the tray together for Emma to eat in bed.

Henry comes running back from his book bag "Got it" he says with a smile.

Neal grabs his gift but puts the flowers he bought on the table. "Alright boys, lets go get your mom" he says to Henry and Gold Spinner. In the couple months since bringing the dog into their home, Emma had fallen in love with him, calling him her baby boy. Neal thought it was too funny, considering she wasn't too thrilled about getting a dog, but she and the dog loved each other.

The three walk down to Emma and Neal's room, Neal lightly knocks on the door. They hear a soft come in from Emma. They walk in, Henry holding the gifts and spinner's collar, Neal has the tray.

"Happy Mother's day" Neal and Henry say entering the room.

Emma looks at them and smiles, then sits up. "Guys" she says with a teary smile. Neal sets the tray on the bed for Emma. Emma looks at the breakfast they made her "you went all out."

Henry gets on the bed with her "Well you're the best mom" he says and gives her a kiss on her cheek.

"And you're the best boy a mom could ask for" Emma adds then kisses his forehead. Gold spinner walks up to the other side of the bed and gives her puppy eyes. Emma leans over to pet the dog, giving him a scratch behind the ears "and my other favorite boy" she pets him a bit more and kisses his snout, she takes a piece of bacon from her plate and gives it to him, and he lays down on the floor enjoying his treat.

"What about me?" Neal joking asks as Emma sits back up, with a arm around their son. He moves to sit next to her "Happy mother's day babe" he says kissing her "eat before it gets cold."

Emma looks at her plate with pancakes and beacon with a bowl of fruit. Emma smiles "What about you guys?" she asks starting to dig in.

"We ate ours then made yours" Neal answers, smiling watching Emma and Henry.

Emma smiles, and feeds a piece of pancake to Henry as Neal answers "Alright" she says taking a bite for herself. She smiles as she eats, she never thought after the fire ruined there apartment in Boston they could be this happy again somewhere. But here they were, happy and hell they even had a adorable dog. This mother's day was a far cry from her and Henry's first mother's day in Tallahassee, living in a one room apartment, Emma barely making ends meet, but again here they were.

When Emma finishes Neal runs the tray to the kitchen, he comes back to the room to find spinner had made his way on the bed, laying at the foot of it. He looks at Emma, who shrugs, which makes him laugh a bit. He goes back to his spot "Henry hand mom the gifts."

Henry hands her a box and a bag "The one in the bag is from me" Henry says with a smile.

Emma smiles at Henry, and opens his gift first. She takes out a picture frame, in the frame, is a collage of pictures of the two of them. It reads Happy Mother's day 2013 on it. There where picture of them through the years, one from every year. Emma couldn't help but cry "Kid…" is all she can get out.

"Dad helped me find the pictures, this was our mother's day project this year" Henry says with a smile.

Emma wraps a arm around Henry and kisses his head "I love it Henry" she gives him a genuine smile then places the frame on her nightstand. Then, with one arm still around Henry, she grabs the box from Neal. She unwraps it and it's a plain white box. Inside is a velvet box, it looked like a ring box.

Neal takes the box out and opens it. "Emma I know that our years together have never been easy, but we always stood it out. For years I wondered if it was only for Henry" he says looking at Henry with a smile. "But it was more than that, we have something special Emma. I knew you were something special the day we met it the bug. So Emma, the love of my life, the mother of my son, will you marry me?"

Emma wraps her arm a little tighter around Henry "Neal… oh my god…" she starts with more tears "yes of course." Neal puts the ring on her finger, she takes her arm from around Henry, cupping Neals face in her hands and giving him a deep kiss "I love you" she says simply.

Neal smiles "I love you too" and kisses her back.

Emma lets go and sits back and gives the ring a look. "This is beautiful, it's great" Emma says looking at the purple heart shaped diamond.

"Our boy helped pick it out" Neal says proudly.

Henry smiles as well.

Emma beams proudly at her son "You helped pick it out kid?" Emma asks as tears continue to come.

Henry nods "Yeah, dad wanted me to be involved too" he says with his huge grin still on his face.

Emma looks back at Neal "This makes it even more special."

"Well I know Henry means more to you then anything else in the world Emma, I figure something he helped choose would make it even better" Neal says.

Emma leans forward and touches their foreheads together "It makes it precious" and she kisses him "a amazing gift from my guys." Goldie gives a light bark and Emma turns to him "And my favorite fur ball" she pats the bed and he moves to her side, and he gives her kisses.

The rest of the day is spent hanging out as a family, they go for ice cream later on in the day. They go to a fancy ice cream shop a few blocks away, it was expensive but so worth it. And they rounded out the day watching Emma's favorite movie.

That night as they laid in bed Emma stared at the ring. Neal looks at her with a smile "You enjoy your mother's day?"

"It will be one I will never forget" Emma says happily "What made you choose mother's day to propose?"

"Well…" Neal shifts to his side to look right at her "I wanted to propose on a special day. So I thought about days that where important to you, two came to mind. Henry's birthday and Mother's day, I wasn't going to take his birthday away from him. I thought about days for us but, I mean we never had a official we are a couple date or anything, so mother's day was it."

Emma smile "I wasn't expecting it. But I couldn't be happier."

"Good" Neal says then leans to kiss her.

Then they heard a distant yell of "mom!" come from Henrys room. "I'll go" Neal says.

Emma puts her hand on Neal's arm "No I got it."

Neal watches as Emma goes to check on what their son needed. It had been a crazy few months since the fire in their Boston apartment, but the move to New York has only brought great things, and they couldn't be happier.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the mother's day fluff with our fav mother and son. Until next time…**


	142. Chapter 142

**This one-shot is a sequel to ch.47 and ch 117. It is set about a month and a half after ch.117 and it's mothers day, Emma and Henry's first together Henry gives her a special gift.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 142: our first mother's day

It was now almost 7 months since Henry came knocking on her apartment door on her birthday. He managed to make her believe in the curse and broke it, now she had parents and her son back. Now she practically lived with her son and his dad, who she has now been dating again a few months. And to top everything off, about 6 weeks ago Henry had started calling her mom, she had moments where she was sure she didn't deserved the title. But Henry was always quick to insist she did, the kid loved her to no end, like she did him. Over these last month's Neal had told Emma, how when Henry was little he liked to make up stories about her, he would have her go on these crazy adventures and would save him, and defeat the villain, he truly made her a savior in his mind. But what was truly great about Henry was that at the end of the day, all he wanted from her was love, for her to be his mom. The whole daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, being the savior, although cool, meant nothing to her 10 year old he just wanted her and that felt great.

So here she was standing in the doorway of Henrys room, it was 3am, watching him sleep. Today was their first mother's day together, actually second, the first was when she was pregnant with Henry. But their first actually together, and she never thought she would get to celebrate the day, especially with him. Emma wasn't even sure if they were planning anything, but just being with Henry would be enough for her. She walks into the room and fixes his blanket, his foot/leg is hanging over the side of the bed, she gently gets his leg back under the blanket. She moves to his head and moves the bangs off his forehead and gives it a kiss "Love you kid" she whispers to him with a smile. And then heads back to Neal's room.

Emma is woken up from a shift in the bed, she opens one eye and sees the ear to ear grin on her sons face "Hey kid" she says with a smile as she stretches out.

Henry smiles "Happy mother's day" he says then goes into her open arms for a hug.

Emma keeps holding him, and kisses his head "Thank you Henry."

Henry stays in Emma's arm for a little bit, his head on her chest listening to her heart beat, feeling safe. Henry after a little bit moves away a bit "I got you something special mom" he says with a smile.

"You did?" Emma asks surprised.

"Yeah, wait here" Henry says jumping off the bed and runs to his room. When he comes back he has two wrapped gifts one small (but still bigger) in a bag, the other a bit bigger, shoe box size. "Here mom" he says "open the smaller that is what we made at school."

Emma nods her head, she carefully puts her hand into the bag, and she pulls out a small clay flower pot, with paper flowers, each flower petal has a finger print on it. "Kid… this is so cool."

Henry beams at her "Grandma let us paint the flower pots however we wanted. Then we made the flowers, after she had us dip our thumbs in paint for the prints" he says point to each part as he talks.

"I love it Henry" Emma says kissing his cheek "flowers from you that I can keep forever" she says giving him a smile "can you put that on the dresser for me?"

Henry takes the flowers carefully "Sure" and goes to put them on the dresser. "This one" he says holding out the shoe box type box to her "is special."

Emma gives his a smile, she unwraps the box, when she opens the box she sees a bunch of homemade cards. Emma looks at Henry "Henry?" she says with a shaky voice.

Henry smiles "Since my first mother's day, I made you cards. Dad always said I would get to eventually meet you; he helped till I was five. I don't remember why he stopped helping, but I wanted you to know mom I always thought about you. I always wished you happy mother's day even though you couldn't hear me."

Emma was crying happy tears now, her son was too sweet for his own good "Kid… this is amazing. I thought about you every year too, hoping you where happily celebrating with your adoptive mom. I always hoped that I was farthest thing from your mind, because that meant I made the right choice for you."

"You did babe" Neal says from the doorway, holding a coffee cup, taking a sip. He gives them a smile "I see you gave her the cards bud" he says still in the doorway.

Henry beams "Yeah, I told her about how I made her one every year."

Emma smiles at her boys, and then starts looking at the cards. The first two where just scribbles, and inside was Neal's writing. Then the next was the start of actual drawings, again Neal's writing, but now Henry signed his name, with the e adorably backwards. The ones following where done all by Henry, each year getting better, drawing and writing. The very last card was one for this year, and Henry drew them altogether on this one, inside he put how happy he was to actually celebrate with her. Emma pulls Henry into a hug "I'm glad to Henry. There is no other place I'd rather be right now."

Neal watches his girlfriend and their son, this was something he, himself have dreamt of since taking in Henry. All he ever wanted for Henry was to have Emma back, for them to have moments like this. That was part of why he started with the cards, he wanted her to know she was never far from their minds, having always been honest about Emma to him, making sure he know his mom loved him. And now Henry was seeing how true it was, Henry never shying away from Emma's affection. He clears his throat to get their attention, both remaining in each other's arms "When you two are ready I have breakfast made" he says nodding his head towards the kitchen.

Henry gets up and races out of the room, then Emma gets up and walks to Neal "Morning" she says giving him a kiss, putting her arms around his neck.

Neal smiles and kisses her back "Happy mother's day by the way" he says with a smirk "it looks good on you… being a mom."

"It feels good" Emma adds with a smile "I think the kid kinda likes me."

Neal chuckles "I think that is the understatement of the decade."

Now Emma laughs "Alright, we better get out there before he eats all the food."

Then they hear Henry call from the kitchen "Come on mom, hot chocolate is getting cold."

Neal looks at Emma "Come on, let's go spend our first mother's day together."

"Ok" Emma says, they join hands and walk out to the kitchen, enjoying her first mother's day breakfast.

 **Hope you guys liked it, the idea of the box of mother's day cards saved popped in my head, and couldn't let it go. So I thought this was a good way to use it. Until next time…**


	143. Chapter 143

**First of all Happy Mother's day guys, especially to any of my reader who are mothers hope you all have a great day. So guys I'm not sure how to feel about tonight's episode, this will be the final episode for 6 of the character and 2 of the 3 last for Jen, not sure how to feel. And same about the renewal for a season 7 despite so many people not returning, but happy for the cast who are continuing and will be curious to see what they are going to do. But Emma no longer being there it just won't be the same, but I want to give it a shot.**

 **Ok so this one-shot is based after Emma was released from jail, she gave up Henry, now she is experiencing her first mother's day since giving up her son.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 143: not so happy mother's day

Since the day she gave birth to her baby boy Emma tried her best not to think about her little boy. Most days she managed, but that wasn't always easy, especially the last few months of her sentence. Once out of jail it got a bit easier, she kept herself pretty busy, helping in not thinking about him. Emma had found a decent apartment that was cheap, and found herself a waitressing job at the dinner down the street. When mother's day was coming up, the manager asked about who would be willing to work that day, they were only going to be open for breakfast and lunch, for Emma the day meant nothing so she was one of the ones who volunteered to work, so her co-workers who had kids could have the day off. She may not have her kid, but she was willing to help someone who had kids to be with them. Besides, the more she worked that more money she could save and the quicker she could get to Tallahassee and find Neal.

Emma was in the beginnings of her breakfast shift; families have come and go during the hour and the half she'd been there. She was standing behind the counter getting some silver wear wrapped and ready. Across from her was a single mom and her young son, he looked at the most 2. Emma couldn't help but watch them with curiosity, the little boy seemed truly happy, she most of been a great mom. The mom carefully listened while her son babbled away, she cut up his food and they slowly ate together. At another table was family, a man and woman with a young child, based on the clothes it was tough to tell if they had a boy or girl. They were celebrating what was obviously her first mother's day and she was smiling ear to ear, as her baby giggled away as they spoke to him or her. Emma slowly found herself overcome by emotion and entered the kitchen and asked her manager if she can take her break now.

Emma runs out to her car for her break, she needed to be alone. Feelings for her son where rushing back to her, she couldn't stop the memory of hearing him cry as the doctor walked out of the room with him, seeing his little hand slipping out of blanket as if looking for her, trying to find her. That's when the dam of tears broke; all she wanted was to give him his best chance. She was serving time for something she didn't do, she had nowhere to go, no one to turn too. She had nothing to give him, if those weren't her circumstances she would of tried, she would of given it a chance. Deep done part of her knew she wasn't brave enough to keep him, something she hated to admit but it was true, she wished right now she had been brave enough.

Emma managed to calm herself down, she leans her head back, resting her head against the head rest. "I'm so sorry kid, I want more than anything to see you right now and hold you tight" she finds her hand against her flat stomach, it had been months since the last traces of her being pregnant had gone away. "I so hope you have a mom, a mom who loves you, and puts you above anything else. I hope your dad, or other mom or even your mom's boyfriend or something made her a sweet gift using your hand or foot prints so she has them forever." Emma lets out a breath and closes her eyes "Life can be so cruel kid; I hope you never learn this first hand. I hope you are surrounded by people who love you, whether they are family or friends." The tears start back up again "That's all I want for you baby boy, to love and be loved. To never be alone, I hope that one day after you find out you are adopted you can find it in you to forgive me. This was all because I love you, and want more for you then I could give you. I wish one day I get the chance to see you once, but at the same time… I don't cause that will mean you are happy. I hope the love from your family is stronger than any curiosity about me you have." Emma looks at her watch and sees her break is just about over, she takes a minute to dry her eyes, and sits a moment longer "I love you baby, I always have and I always will. I guess this will forever be a tough day, just know I will think about you. I will every year on today and your birthday send you hugs and kisses, I know you won't feel them or know I'm sending them, but they're there for you." Emma lets out another breath, and gets out of the bug placing her hands on the roof of the car, needing another moment. She had to get through the rest of her shift, she guesses from now on today won't be nothing for her, she may not have her son, but that little boy made her mom, she may not be considered one, but for that little boy she is, at least his biological mom and that meant something.

 **Hope you guys liked this one. I know a bit sad but thought it was something to explore. Also for the two waiting for requests I will be getting to those next I promise, I just need to work on the next chapter of my full story. Until next time…**


	144. Chapter 144

**This one-shot is a request from Swanfire4ver where Emma, tells Henry and Neal how her pregnancy was and Henry's birth. I'm basing this in season 2, after they get back from New York, and Henry has already forgiven Emma about the lie.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just imagination.**

Chapter 144: It made me stronger after everything

Emma wasn't all that surprised when Neal asked, what surprised her was Henry's interest in it. Neal truly seemed sorry for letting Emma take the blame, he always had, but finding out their son really was the one that paid the price for it broke his heart. So him wanting to know about her pregnancy and his birth really was not all that of a shock. As for Henry she thinks it was more curiosity then anything, he was always trying to find out more about her. The fact he always liked to point out that she was his mom first; wanting to know about, what sort of was their time together was like. Emma understood, she wondered that herself at times with her own parents, the book though helped answer it all. So here she was at Granny's waiting for this conversation to be over, she wasn't sure what to say. Should she sugar coat it for Henry, or should she be completely honest?

Neal walks into the lobby / sitting room of the inn Henry right behind him. Emma was sitting in the chair waiting; he was walking in with his coffee and her hot chocolate. "Here you are Emma" he says handing her the to-go cup.

Emma takes the cup "Thanks" she says as Neal and Henry sit across from her. She still had no idea what to tell them, it would be so much easier if it was just Neal. "So…" she starts.

"Mom" Henry pipes up, Emma looks at him "take your time, it's ok I can handle it" he says confidently.

Both his parents give him a proud smile, for 11 he was pretty mature, what some would call a old soul. "He's right Emma; there is no need to rush."

"I'm not sure where to start" Emma states running her hand through her hair.

"The start" Henry states.

Emma chuckles "Fine… um… ok, so about a month after I was sentenced to the eleven months, I started showing signs that I could be pregnant. I was honestly hoping it was just stress or something" Neal looks down ashamed, he would have been the cause of that. "So I went to the nurse who was there daily, she was the one that who suggested I take the test. Scariest three minutes of my life."

"Mom?" Henry asks.

"Yeah kid?" says Emma.

"I'm sorry" Henry said with the innocence only a kid had.

Emma gives him a sad smile "It's not your fault Henry" Henry gives her a nod, although he wasn't completely convinced. "Anyway, next thing I knew I was looking down at a scary little pink plus sign, I was pregnant, a little innocent baby was growing, and it scared the crap out of me. I never had a mom, how could I be one?" Henry gets up and goes to Emma and sits on her lap and hugs her, sensing she needed it, his side against her front. "That was the day I got the keys" Emma adds looking at Neal, while rubbing Henry's back.

"When did you decide on adoption?" Neal asks.

Emma shrugs "By about a month later. I quickly found I loved our baby" she says as she continues to rub Henry's back, his head now resting on her shoulder as he listened, holding her free hand now too. "I knew because I loved him that I had to let him go, that he would be better off without me. And I had decided to not let myself get attached. That proved to be easier said than done. In the beginning when you couldn't even tell it was easy to pretend it wasn't real." Emma stops a minute, tears had started, she wanted to get herself under control first before she continued. "I mean I took care of myself, watched what I ate, and stayed clear of stuff that could hurt the baby. As my belly grew though the tougher it became. The hardest though, was when I started feeling him move, that I couldn't ignore, no matter how hard I tried" Henry squeezes her hand, Emma looks down to his face on her shoulder and kisses his cheek, resting her cheek on his head. "But it also gave me comfort, like you were trying to tell me I wasn't alone" she says to Henry.

"Cause you weren't" Henry says from her shoulder.

Emma smiles "No, not with my boy there. As my due date got closer I isolated myself more, the reality of giving the baby up hit me hard the last month, thankfully the medical staff I saw were nice, it was the one time I didn't feel judged by the situation" Emma stops and places another kiss on Henry's head, and pulls him a bit closer. Emma stays quite a minute or two "The day Henry was born was a warm summer day, I remember hardly wanting to get out of my cell. When my water broke I told the guard, I went to the hospital, and was handcuffed to the bed."

"Emma, I…" Neal started but she stopped him.

"Henry was born at eight fifteen" she says with a sad smile, tears starting again. "The doctor tried to get me to hold you, but I couldn't I knew if I held you, or even looked at you I wouldn't go through with the adoption. I failed at not getting attached, but I just looked away and said I couldn't be a mother."

Henry finally lifted his head from her shoulder "That's not true mom, you're a great mom, you always put me first, even when it's tough for you."

"He's right Em, it's clear not only how much you love Henry, but how much he loves you" Neal states "The fact that after everything, he never lost his faith in you, Emma. He loves and trusts you as if it's always been you two." Neal looks down at his coffee "I know I have said it already Emma, but I really am sorry. If I knew you were pregnant I wouldn't of gone through with it."

Emma looks at Neal and holds Henry a bit tighter. "Neal… I… yeah it sucked but it was also a long time ago now. It was the hardest decision I ever had to make, but I also knew it was one hundred percent his best chance, he would of never had that with me. The one positive thing though, it made me stronger, after all of it I came out strong. If I could I make it through a pregnancy in jail, and making the decision to selflessly give my child what he or she deserve, then I can handle anything" she looks down at Henry "then when Henry came back into my life, I realized how true the whole, I'm stronger was."

It was hard to tell exactly how Neal and Henry took everything. The fact that the kid, clung to her the whole time, well that defiantly made her feel stronger and better about telling Neal. Emma always seemed stronger somehow when it came to Henry, her love for him, it did something. It made the hardest choices seems simpler, and made her feel more confident. Henry was her strength, through everything, with him in her life, she can handle anything.

 **Ok Swanfire4ver hope this was what you were asking for. And hope you all enjoyed as well. So guys as I finish writing this I also have 5 more requests, so if you sent one, please be patient they will all get written and posted when I can. Until next time…**


	145. Chapter 145

**Guys this is part of the time of the year that bums me out, hiatus time.**

 **This one-shot is from a guest where around season 2 era where Emma had twins but was led to believe Henry's twin sister died at birth but after the curse broke she learnt that wasn't true and goes to rescue her daughter from an abusive foster home and after saving her and bringing her to Storybrooke Emma comforts her daughter promising to never leave her or her brother again. This is set after Emma and Snow got back from the EF but before going to New York. Also going to pretend Emma has her own apartment.**

 **I do not own OUAT its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 145: I won't let you go, not again

Emma had been told only three shocking thing in her life. First when she found out not only was she pregnant, she was pregnant with twins. The second, was when she found her little girl never took her first breath, she always felt responsible for it. Did she do something wrong? Her daughter didn't deserve that, it was a hard thing to live with. The third was finding out she was lied to, that that guilt wasn't needed, her little girl was alive, and needed her. Emma found out her name was Skylar, the call was from her case worker. Skylar was sent to the hospital, her current foster father had sent her there, she had a broken arm and had many bruises.

Her little girl was growing up like she did, shipped home to home, and learned she was abused. Emma was upset, why was she lied too, why would someone choose this for her daughter, why couldn't she like her brother be adopted and loved. Emma, with Henry in tow, not wanting to risk letting him stay in Storybrooke, where driving to Boston to the hospital to find her. Emma had been honest with Henry not long after he came to find her, that he had a twin sister. Henry was unsurprisingly bummed that when he learned his twin didn't make it, it seemed to help in their bonding, the sadness they both felt about the loss. Emma looks over at Henry who was in the passenger seat "What are you thinking about there kid?" Emma asks trying to break the silence.

Henry looks over at his mom; the last 24 hours had been crazy. He found out the twin he and his mom thought was dead wasn't and that she would be coming to stay with them, it was all I bit overwhelming to say the least. "I'm nervous mom" Henry says softly.

Emma tries giving him a reassuring smile "I am to Henry. I mean I just started figuring out how to be your mom. Learning to have one kid who depends on me, now… there will be two of you" Emma looks ahead of her trying to compose herself "she's going to be scared and well probably a lot like me, closed off and stuff."

Henry looks out the window again, then after a minute looks back at her "She can use my bed mom" Henry offers.

"That's really sweet kid, but Snow and David are working on getting her her own bed" Emma says.

Henry reaches over and takes Emma hand that wasn't holding the steering wheel "We will be ok" he says simply.

Emma didn't know why but she believed him, between the two of them they could show Skylar love and what a family is like. "I hope so, I hope your right" Emma says giving his hand a squeeze.

They talked the rest of the way to Boston, about everything and nothing at the same time. When Emma says they were almost at the hospital both mother and son grew quite, neither knowing what to say. They both were nervous and knew the other was too, but they had each other, and Skylar would have them both too. Emma was told by the case worker that Skylar was told that her birth mom was interested in taking her in, and that her, Skylar's, twin was coming to, new to Emma's life as well.

Emma and Henry enter the hospital and are taken to a conference room where they meet the case worker, Amy. Amy was friendly, seemed to want to make sure Skylar's best interest was being taken. She went over paper work with Emma letting her know how someone would be at her apartment to check it out, and they would have a three month trial period to see if it would work out, then she could get her parental rights reinstated. After forms where filled out and signed, Emma and Henry where led to Skylar's room. Emma is taken aback when she sees her, her hair was blonde, but slightly darker then hers, and her eyes where a striking green, and she looks quite a bit like her, although she did see some Neal there too. Emma shallows the lump in her throat, she suddenly feels a small hand slide into her, she looks down to see Henry, trying to give her a reassuring smile. "Ready?" she asks.

Henry looks at his sister then back to Emma "Yep, if you are."

Emma gives his hand a squeeze and they head into the room, she looked small in the hospital bed, much like Henry when he was laying in one when he was cursed, it broke her heart. She was their mom, she was supposed to protect them, she clearly wasn't like she wanted. Emma walks in behind Amy and Amy introduced them all then let herself while they talked and she faxed the papers over. Emma smiles at her daughter "Hi Skylar" she says and walks over to her, Henry right with her.

"Hi um… Emma" Skylar says shyly.

"Hi" Henry says "it's nice to meet you" Henry says offering her his hand.

"Yeah kid, I never got to before" Emma adds.

"Yeah Amy told me" Skylar says playing with her cast because her hand itched.

"If I knew, I would of made sure you got a home like your brother" Emma says on the verge of tears "I know it doesn't make up for it, but I hope you know I didn't want this for you."

"Mom means it. She wanted us to have our best chance" Henry says.

Skylar looks at Henry "You call Emma mom, didn't you just find her?" asks Skylar.

Henry looks at Emma and smiles at her "Well because my adoptive mom isn't the nicest. When I met our mom, well she loved me right away, and always put me first, she earned being mom."

"Would you be ok trying things out with us?" Emma asks nervously.

Skylar looks between her twin and mom and nods "Yeah can't be worse than the last place I stayed right?" she said jokingly.

A few hours later found the three of them in Emma's yellow bug. It was a little tight with Skylar's 2 suitcases and a box (so much like her Emma couldn't help but think). They managed to talk while heading to Storybrooke, Emma and Henry learning more about the newly found family member. Skylar was a good mix of Emma and Neal, and she and Henry where pretty similar to, both loved to read and adventures. When they get to town Emma takes them straight to the apartment, her parents found a bed for Skylar but they couldn't get it till the next day so she would have to sleep on the couch, Emma offered her bed but the girl declined. The couple hours of being there go fine, all three are tired so Emma suggested they all get a good night sleep. Emma makes sure the Skylar is comfortable and then same for Henry then heads to bed herself.

But Emma couldn't sleep, her brain kept racing about her daughter, the daughter she thought she lost is in the living room. It was a scary thought, what if she couldn't do this, she didn't want to mess anything up, she wanted to be the mom they deserved. Emma gets out of bed and heads towards the living room expecting her to be asleep, but she finds her awake and sitting up on the couch "Hey Skylar" Emma says quietly.

Skylar looks over at her shocked and looking guilty "Hi Emma, sorry I know I should be asleep" she says looking at her lap.

Emma moves towards and motions as if is it ok to sit, which she gets a nod "It's fine, I'm sure this all feels weird to you, it is for me."

"It's weird for you too?"

Emma smiles at her daughter, who was reminding her so much of Henry "Yeah, I mean it was crazy enough when your brother came" Emma says moving to cover both of them up with a blanket "and I thought I lost you, I never felt closure about it, I just kinda dealt with it. But know all the sudden you're here" Emma says with tears in her eyes "I lost both my babies in different ways that day."

"Henry says it was for our best chance?" Skylar asks, tears forming in her eyes.

Emma nods "That's why I chose adoption, but it seems it didn't work like I wanted" Emma looks at her daughter and takes her hand "but now we are all together the three of us" Emma shyly puts a arm around her daughter, who finds herself leaning into her biological mothers side "and I have no plans of EVER leaving you two again" Emma says allowing herself to kiss her daughter.

Much to her own surprise, Skylar doesn't pull away. There was something about being in Emma's arms, and the reassuring kiss, she finally felt loved and wanted for the first time. Between finding her birth mom and twin brother, she finally felt like she belonged. Sure it would take getting used to, but she wanted this, and she didn't want to mess it up, 11 years alone was enough. Skylar finds tears in her eyes and wraps her arms around Emma "Please don't."

Emma pulls her closer "Now that I found you, never baby" Emma gives her another kiss "you will never be taken away again, you are staying with me and your brother."

Henry comes walking in and sees his mom and sister hugging and he smiles. He walks over and sits on the other side of Skylar and wraps his arms around her. "Hi sis" he says sweetly.

Skylar laughs, still being held by Emma "Hi bro."

Emma smiles at her kids "I love you guys" Emma reaches with one hand to give Henry's arm a squeeze "I hope you guys can forgive me one day."

"I already do mom, I was never mad at you" Henry says sweetly, Emma knew it was true; it was clear as day from the time they met.

"Well I know what happened wasn't how you wanted it Emma. I can't promise I won't get mad at times, but I will try."

"That's all I ask. We can figure this out" Emma says as Henry gets up and sits on her other side "I can't promise I won't mess up but your guys best interest will always be most important ok?" both nod their heads "I just want a chance at being your mom." Both kids wrap their arms around her and she holds them both close and tight. After a little bit Emma suggests they all go to her room, and quickly both kids agree neither wanting this moment to end. Once in the room it didn't take long for any of them to fall asleep. They all knew this may not be the smoothest road ahead, but they were traveling it together, as a family, both kids having a mom like they wanted, and a mom who finally had her babies with her.

 **Hope you guys like it. Took me a minute to get a flow with this one, but like how it came out. What did you think? Until next time…**


	146. Chapter 146

**This one-shot is a request from user Lovatic-once-upon-a-time where Emma had another child a year after Henry was born. Her daughter Maya, who is now nine, has run away from her abusive foster home, and hides in a back of a truck where it stopped near Storybrooke. Since she's 'The Saviors' daughter she can cross to Storybrooke. Right when the curse is broken and Emma reunites with her parents Maya finds them hugging and before she can do what she's best at when she's afraid running, Henry snaps everyone's attention to Maya.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 146: finding their family

Nine year old Maya was standing in the middle of nowhere; she a little bit ago had jumped off the back of a truck she was riding in. She wasn't sure what it was but she felt like she should walk in this direction after she got off the truck, she had ran away from her current foster home, one in the long line of bad homes, but this one had been the worst yet. All the husband did was work, then come home and get drunk which resulted in him yelling and hitting her and the other kids. The wife wasn't the worst foster mom though, the only problem was she worked so much, but when she was home she made sure nothing happened to any of them. Maya although not the oldest kid in the house, she tried to protect the couple of younger kids. But the night before, she got the strange feeling like she had to get out of there, like she had to get somewhere, the feeling had led her here, and it told her to keep going. She keeps walking and eventually finds a town, on the side of a building she sees it says Storybrooke, weird name for a town she thought. Once she gets more to the middle of the town she sees a bunch of people hugging like it's been forever since seeing each other, Maya feels drawn to a specific group though, it was three adults and a boy.

The boy turns around and sees her first giving her a smile, then a weird look like she looked familiar or something. "Who's that?" Henry asks seeing a girl who looks a lot like his mom, but as a child.

Emma turns and sees the girl that her son pointed to. Once she saw her she froze, the girl may have been a good distance away, but she would know those eyes anywhere, it was her daughter, just like months ago she knew Henry was her son. "Oh my god" Emma says quietly barely above a whisper.

Maya was about to turn to run, something in her head clicked; somehow she was related or knew the people she was seeing. She wasn't sure how, the blonde woman though they looked so much alike, and the look on woman's face when she saw her.

"Don't run" Emma said slowly approaching the little girl. When she reaches the little girl, she slowly crouches in front of her "What's your name?"

Maya swallows hard "Maya" she says shyly.

Emma smiles, how much they are alike was unreal "My name is Emma" Henry approaches putting a arm around Emma's shoulder, Emma putting her arm around his waist "this is my son Henry."

Henry gives her a quick wave of his hand "Hi!"

"Maya can you tell me how you got here?" Emma asks nervously.

"Um… well I ran away from my foster home" check one this could be my kid Emma thinks "I started getting this feeling that I had to come this way… it's hard to explain."

As if reading Henry could read Emma's mind he says "It's ok, keep going" he says almost protectively.

Maya smiles at the mother and son "Ok so, I rode in the back of a truck. The driver stopped by this little roadside dinner type place. So I got off the truck, and I just kept walking, and here I am."

Emma, as Maya talked couldn't take her eyes off her; she looked like her as a kid. Emma had never told Mary Margaret or even Henry that a year after Henry she had another baby, a little girl, and like with Henry still didn't feel like she could be a mom so she chose closed adoption again. When she signed the paper she had told the lady she had given up another about a year ago. She had thought about both kids a lot over time, once she found Henry, she couldn't help but wonder about her little girl even more. But closed adoption made it impossible to find out what happened to her. "Maya let's just say if you found this town, you belong here."

Maya looks at Emma confused "But, I'm nothing special" she says looking to the ground and kicking it slightly with her well-worn shoes.

Henry "Well, this town is special. You're here, so you are too" Henry pipes in.

Emma looks at her son with a smile "Henry is right kid. I think I may know how you are special" Emma stands up and holds out her hand to the little girl. "Come with me, we need to go see doctor Whale."

"A doctor" Maya says with voice filled with fear "I don't like doctors."

Emma kneels back down in front of the girl "I will be there the whole time Maya, I promise" she says holding out her pinky.

Maya wraps her pinky to Emma's and nods her head "Ok" is said timidly.

Emma gets Maya to the hospital where a nurse takes a swab of the inside of both their mouths. The lab said it would take a couple days for the results. After words Emma filled in Henry, Maya and her parents what was going on. Revealing that about a year after having Henry she had another baby, that she was certain that Maya could be her daughter, it all fit. Over the next couple days the family got to know each other, although Emma held off filling Maya in on the towns secret until they knew for sure if Emma's suspicions where right. Emma found herself just like with Henry, easily letting this little girl inside her walls, and Maya in return was letting Emma and Henry into hers.

Over the couple days Maya finds herself hoping that Emma was right, she never really let herself hope before, after being passed over so many times by potential adoptive parents, well hope seemed pointless. But there was something about Emma and Henry, her possible mom and brother, they gave her hope. They showed her love, she and she alone was enough for them, she has never had that before. And Emma, well she may still be learning how to be a mom, but she still the best mom that Maya had ever met. She was the mom Maya always wanted, a mom who put you first (she gave me up for my best chance, Maya thought), a mom who loved her for her, a mom who didn't get mad over something little (Maya thought back to the little hits and jabs for spilling milk or not doing something just right), and a mom who just wanted to be there cause she loved you, Emma was all that and more from what she had seen in two days.

The late morning of the two days Emma got a call from the hospital, Maya was her daughter, she was her baby girl. Thankfully David was her deputy now, so Emma was able to tell her kids the good news right away in person. Emma climbs the stairs to the loft in record time, skipping steps. When she gets to the door she pauses a minute taking a big breath before stepping in. She opens the door to find Henry and Maya sitting at the table together coloring "Hey kids" Emma says with a smile.

"Hey mom" Henry says with a cheerful ear to ear grin.

"Hi Emma" Maya says.

"Um… Mary Margaret could you give us a few minutes?" Emma asks going to the table and sits.

Mary Margaret smile "Sure" and she heads outside the loft to give them privacy.

The kids set aside their crayons and paper and look at Emma hopefully.

"Ok so… I got the call from the hospital about fifteen minutes ago" both kids' eyes widen. Emma looks at Maya and smiles widely and takes her hand in hers "you're my daughter kid" Emma says with a teary smile.

Maya's eyes grow teary as well, and before even having a chance to think about anything she out of her chair and hugging Emma tightly. Emma pulls the girl onto her lap and they hold each other close. After a minute Maya pulls away some but remained in Emma's arms, now Henry had moved to Emma's side putting a hand on her shoulder and smiling at them. "I always wanted to meet you" Maya says softly.

Emma moves some hair to behind her ear "I did too sweetie" Emma gives her a sad smile, and turns to Henry and takes a arm from Maya now pulling him close "I want you both to know, you two where always on my mind, I tried to forget about you guys, but I couldn't, I always hoped I made the right chose for you" she gives each kid a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad to have you now though, I'm sorry for everything bad guys. But I love you guys so much, and all I wanted and still want is what is right for you two."

"So… we can be a family now?" Maya asks with such a childlike innocence, making her mom smile.

"Yeah Maya that's right, we can be a family now" says Emma and after kisses the girls cheek.

 _A few months later_

Once they had the proof that Emma was Maya's biological mom, Emma filled out the paper work to have her parental rights reinstated. Not long after the start of the process Emma found them a apartment close to the park and school, she and both kids each had a room of their own. Emma passed all the tests, and evaluations with flying colors, and now was the day that it was being official, she will legally be both Henry and Maya's mom again. None of them could sleep that night from the excitement of the next day. Maya would be 100% Emma's again. Sadly Emma still had to share Henry with Regina, but now Regina couldn't keep them apart anymore, she had a legal document stating when he was supposed to be where.

Emma, her parents and kids were waiting in the lobby of the courthouse, Emma nervously jiggling her leg. She had a kid sitting on each side of her, having a hand of each kid in one of hers. She practically jumps out of skin when they are called into the courtroom.

"Ok" the judge starts "Miss Swan I must say it is so nice to see a biological mom fight for her children like you are, I see when both miners were born you were young and I assume you wanted them to have a chance in life" he states.

"Yes your honor" Emma says looking at both kids with a smile, giving their hands a reassuring squeeze.

He smiles "Henry, Maya. I looked at the reports from the case worker from her visits. I assume you are both happy and want to be with Emma?"

"Yes sir" they both answer.

"Well then…" he takes some papers and grabs a pen "Miss Swan and Maya, you first. This states Miss Swan that you accept the legal rights back of your daughter" Emma nods and signs the paper. "And Maya by signing this it means this is what you want."

Maya turns to look at Emma and smile, then back at the judge "I want a family" and she signs. Maya steps aside for her brother.

"Ok, now for Henry Mills. Miss Swan signing this paper means you accept shared custody of Henry with a Miss Mills" Emma nods again and signs the paper. "And Henry, like your sister, this means this is what you want as well." Once everyone signs the judge looks at the small family "Well I'm happy to announce you guys are officially a family again. Congratulations."

Emma looks at her kids with a wide tear filled smile, and opens her arms to them, which they ran right into. "I love you guys, so much" Emma says smothering their faces with kisses, getting giggles from them both. (All were oblivious to the fact the Mary Margaret had been taking tons of pictures of this happy day for her daughter and grandkids.)

"I love you to mom" Henry says.

Maya pulls away a little to look Emma in the eyes "I love you mom" she says before hugging her more.

Emma couldn't help the heavier flow of tears that started at that, it was the first time Maya had called her mom. Both her kids had a knack for choosing such crazy moments to call her mom for the first time. Henry had the night they met Maya when she was tucking him into bed, it ended with the same result, Emma in tears. Especially since she knew he wanted to call her mom for months already, but knew she wasn't ready so didn't. "How did I get so lucky?" she asked rhetorically.

Once they all pulled themselves together they took one more final picture, the three of them and the judge. The judge who made them a family again, the judge who made all three of their wishes come true.

 **Hope you enjoyed this lovatic-once-upon-a-time, I'm really happy with how it came out and hope you are too. For those waiting for requests still they will be coming, I had a sudden flow of them, six altogether. But I promise they are coming. Until next time…**


	147. Chapter 147

**A guest asked for a one-shot where based after the first curse broke where Henry and Emma celebrate their first mother's day together. Henry makes Emma breakfast in bed and assures Emma she's the best mom in the world. I technically kinda did this in Ch.2 but since it has been a while, and to be honest love this kind of swanbeliever fluff I will write it.**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 147: you're the best

It was their first mother's day together, and Henry wanted to make it special for Emma. He wanted to show her just how special she is to him, that she always has been, and since all she has done in the months they've known each other for him. Yes he brought her to town not only to break the curse, cause she is the savior, but because he wanted to get to know her. He wanted to know for years what his birth mom is like, how where they alike, how where they different, who did he look like? He imagined so many different things, but she far exceeded anything he thought of, and she had come so far in these months since she came. But it was hard to decide what to do, he wanted to find a way to somehow also make up for the others they missed together.

So Henry was in the kitchen making Emma breakfast in bed, he knew it was a bit cliché but hey Emma was his mom and moms loved this kind of thing. The problem was at 10 his cooking skills where extremely limited, he was barely allowed to use a microwave. And he wanted to do this on his own, and didn't want to bother Mary Margaret or David to help. So he snuck out to Granny's for a hot chocolate and bear claw, 2 of Emma's favorites, and now he was pouring Emma a bowl of fruit loops to finish off. He sets the stuff on the tray that his grandma found.

Mary Margaret looks at the tray and smiles "Emma will love it Henry" she says.

Henry grins back "Thanks, I wish I could of done something better though."

"Well that is a one hundred percent Emma breakfast. And the fact you put it together… it will be special enough for her. Besides I offered to help you make something."

"I know grandma" Henry says looking at her "When I was old enough to, I made my other mom cereal too, I want Emma to have that too."

Mary Margaret gives her grandson a hug "She is really lucky to have you Henry" she says then kisses his head.

Henry shakes his head "No… I'm lucky to have her."

David walks in from the bedroom "Who's lucky and for what?" he asks.

"I said that Emma was lucky to have Henry, and he said no he's lucky to have her" Mary Margaret answers.

David offers to help Henry up the stairs with the tray so he wouldn't spill the cocoa or cereal. Henry reaches the top or the stairs, and David meets him and hands him the try "She will love it kid" David says giving Henry a reassuring smile.

Henry quietly approaches the bed, and sets the tray down by the foot of the bed that was opened. With Emma and David working the station, David graciously accepted being on call so she could enjoy the day with Henry. He climbs up on the bed and crawls over to her, he lightly shakes her shoulder "Mom…mom."

Emma rolls over and groans she finally opens her eyes "Hey kid" she says really trying to wake up.

Henry smiles "Happy mother's day" he says sweetly.

Emma smiles, and holds out her arms to him which he gladly climbs into, laying next her and cuddles close. Emma closes her eyes and kisses his head, she had spent so much time thinking this would never happen. "I love you kid" she whispers then runs her fingers through his hair. She sits up, pulling Henry up with her and notices the tray "What's that?" she asks motioning to the try with her head.

"Breakfast in bed" he says moving away from her and sets the tray on her lap "here, all your favorites" he says proudly.

Emma smiles down at the tray. It was her favorites; her hot chocolate, bear claw and fruit loops. "This looks great kid" Emma says then eats a spoon full of the cereal.

"Good, cause I want you to have a great first mother's day. I know my other mom always liked my attempts at breakfast in bed" Henry says with a smile.

Emma smiles back as she chews her bite of cereal "Kid, I got you now, I don't need anything special."

"Yes you do mom. I know we haven't been together long, but since you came you're there for me. You always made sure I was okay, and you fought for me. You're the best mom I could of asked for" Henry says sincerely and carefully wraps his arms around her.

Emma is touched by her sons words and hugs him back close. "You're a pretty awesome kid" she says kissing his head "I love you."

"I love you to mom" Henry says staying in her side.

Emma lets go with one arm to continue eating, while still having the other around Henry. When she gets to the bear claw, she holds it out to Henry so he can take a bite; the donut was growing on the kid, and then enjoyed the rest. They sat there talking while she finished her breakfast. Once she was done, Henry took the tray and dishes back down to the kitchen so he could get her gift.

Henry comes back holding a small bag and card. He climbs back up on the bed, and hands Emma her gift "Here mom, for you."

Emma graciously takes the gift. She starts with the card, it was home made with a picture of what she assumed is of her and Henry and it said: _Thank you for being the mom I always I dreamed about and more. For putting me and my happiness first and for loving me and taking care of me. But most of all mom, thank you for coming back with me even though you didn't believe, to make sure I was ok. Now I have my best chance. Love Henry._ Emma closes the card and looks at Henry with tears spilling from her eyes "You will always be first kid" Emma says pulling Henry close again. She releases him after a few moments then takes the bag, she pulls out a necklace case. She opens the case to find a locket, the outside has a heart on it, and inside the heart is a smaller one. Emma manages the clasps and opens up the locket. Inside is a picture of the two of them, and on the other side it simply says _His mom._ Emma truly loved her gift and couldn't help but cry even more, this kid was so sweet to her and she felt she was the last person who deserved it.

As if Henry sensed his mom feelings, he tightens his grip around her "You're the best mom. I love you" and he leans up and kisses her cheek. "I'm glad you're my mom" he adds as he readjusted back into her side again, as she continues to look at her locket.

"Being your mom Henry is the only thing I'm truly proud of" Emma says finally looking away from the locket. She runs her fingers through his hair "thank you so much for this" she adds while they both look at it.

"Your welcome mom, grandma helped me with it" he says with a smile.

"Just so you know kid, this means a lot to me. I love it."

"Good, now you have something of me with you always" Henry says then takes the locket and helps her put it around her neck. Once clasped it hung by her swan pendant, Emma looks down, the swan pendent was a reminder of her broken heart, which also lead to her amazing son. Now this locket represented her new start with him, her second chance at happiness, all she needed to be happy was Henry, this locket was a reminder about that and how far she had come for not only herself but for Henry too.

 **So sorry for the long wait guys. I've been dealing with some stuff, plus on top of that, just not having as much time to write. So guest hope you liked it, and to those waiting for requests I'm getting to them. Until next time…**


	148. Chapter 148

**Thank you for your patients guys. With it being summer I don't have as much time to write, but will do my best to keep up. But on top of that lately had some things going on, the big one was my beloved dog. He suddenly got sick and we had to put him down and it absolutely broke my heart, stupid cancer. But please hang in there guys I will try to get these requests done.**

 **Also this weekend guys I was in Chicago for the convention, it was so much fun.**

 **This one-shot is from Jokermask18 where Wish realm AU Princess Emma toughens up to Rescue Sir Henry after he's captured by bandits.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 148:

It was the first time in Princess Emma's live she truly felt alone. Her parents where off on some mission, Neal had been gone for years and now Henry was kidnapped. He was off on a quest in becoming a knight, and bandits came across him and got him, he was out numbered. And now it was up to her to save him, which was one thing she promised Neal before he died, that she would always keep their son safe no matter what. It being just them, the two had always been close, sure they were both close to Snow and Charming, but not like to the other. Her son was her whole life, help him be a young man his father and grandfather would be proud of.

She had no idea what she was going to do, the note said that she wasn't allowed to send the royal guards, that if she did her son would pay. That was one thing she didn't want to risk chancing, not at all. Growing up her parents taught her their weapons of choice, although it was never taken truly seriously since Regina was no longer a threat to them. Her dad kept up more so with the sword then her mom did the bow and arrow. Although Henry was taught more strictly with the sword then her, being a young prince and all. Emma heads outside to where their training area was, her parents had set it up for themselves when she was young to practice and teach her. It had been awhile since she had stepped foot in there, and it was probably to come cheer on Henry during one of his training practices. She walks in and grabs a sword; she moves it around in her hand like it hadn't been years since she held one. Emma goes to one of the practice dummies and starts making the swift movements she was taught as a child, it was coming back like muscle memory. Emma works on that for a while, as she practiced she felt more and more confident with the sword. After a couple hours, she sets the sword aside and takes out her old bow and arrow. It takes a few shots before she felt comfortable with it again, then quickly found herself hitting the bullseye every time. Emma had to admit she had inherited both her parents' skills with both weapons.

The next day Emma sets out to rescue Henry. She hated making her son wait, but she wanted to make sure she was brushed up on her skills first. She rides up to the camp where her son was being held captive, she walks up and sees him tied to a tree, his hands and feet bound together. The sight hit her hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out her. She never wanted anything like this to happen, she was the parent she was supposed to protect him. Emma starts walking to him, but quickly blocked by a couple guys, that would have been too easy she thought to herself, "Kid you ok?" she asks.

Henry nods; looking at his face better there where cuts and bruises. And a man walks up "So you must be Princess Emma?" he says with a smirk, that Emma wanted to slap right off his face.

"Just tell me what you want" Emma says desperately.

The man chuckles "It's a bit more complicated than that princess" he says.

"How, what do you want, I just want to safely get my son back?" Emma says fear lacing her voice.

"Because" he starts, then a guard came up behind Emma and grabs her arm "your son was just a pawn in getting you alone" that is when the man's grip tightens on her arm. "I'm using you two as bait for your parents, thanks to your precise parents I have lost a lot, my father. He was a part of your army against the evil queen; he died leaving just me my four brothers and my mom. She couldn't handle it alone; she literally drank herself to death."

"Please just let my son go" Emma pleads, her focus is taken away when she hears Henry trying to saying something even though there is a gag in his mouth, the fact of seeing him struggle made it hard for Emma to stick with her plan.

The man laughs loudly "What and risk him telling where this camp is? There is no way in hell Princess. You both are heirs to the throne, making you both valuable to me."

Emma could feel her anger building up, if they wanted to use her fine. But Henry, he was another story, she couldn't take him being in the cross fire in a revenge plot. Emma slowly moves her hand to the handle of the sword hiding under her dress, the man was on her last nerve. She quickly takes out the sword and whips around fighting off the men that holding her. It wasn't easy but it was clear that the men didn't have the kind of training she did, she ends up knocking down both of them, taking hold of one of the swords. And holds the points of hers and the other to both their throats "Run, or things will get worse" Emma says putting as much anger in her words as possible. They both scramble up and run, then she turns to the other man "Now you."

The man who has been threating her, moves towards Henry "That was awfully risky princess" he says with far too much confidence.

"My son being safely returned to the castle is worth it" Emma says holding out her sword, she peers over to Henry with a reassuring smile, then puts her focus back at the man.

"Don't you know princess… love and family is weakness."

Emma shakes her head "No. That is where you are wrong, it's my strength. My love for my son and parents, my family, that's what keeps me fighting. Honestly I don't care what happens to me, as long as they are all safe."

"Well then, that could be arranged" he says lounging at her with a sword.

The two go back and forth; Emma manages to get close to Henry and knicks at the rope tied around him. As the two fights, Henry discreetly starts undoing the rope. Emma continues to fight the man, who she manages to turn so his back is towards Henry, Henry gets himself free, much to his moms relief. Henry runs towards them, grabbing the other sword off the ground and stabs the man in the back. He falls down to his knees in shock, Henry moves over to his mom. "Now like I said you will let me and my son go. I promise we will not return, but if you try this again whether here in this kingdom or any other kingdom, I will not hesitate to personally take care of you." The man nods his head and shakily stands and runs in the same direction as the other two. Emma at the moment grabs Henry and pulls him close to her front, and holds him tight, kissing his head a few times "I'm so glad you're ok kid" she says quietly.

Henry smiles into her shoulder "I knew you could do it mom. Dad may have been a knight, but you're my hero mom. You always come to my rescue."

Emma stands back a little cupping her sons face in her hands "You were quit the hero today to kid" and leans in giving his forehead a kiss. "I'm so sorry this happened Henry, I'm your mom I'm supposed to protect you."

Henry smiles "You do mom, and it's ok, I hate that the guards are always with me, even during my training to be a knight. So I ventured off some, that's when they got me."

"Henry…" Emma says in her stern mom voice.

Henry laughs "I know, I know. I just want to really prove myself mom. I don't want people to think I got this just because I'm your son, their grandson."

"Well, I know you will earn it for yourself kid. And I hope you know how proud I am of you."

"I know mom. I know I always make you proud."

"Yes you do my little knight" Emma says kissing his temple.

"Ugh mom…" Henry says wiping of where she kissed him "Knights don't get kisses from their mom, especially a fourteen year old one."

Emma laughs "Deal with it, this mom will kiss her son whenever she wants" Emma adds.

Henry rolls his eyes "Fine, can we just go home now?"

"Yeah lets go" Emma says grabbing her sons hand, not wanting to let him go anytime soon.

 **I hope you liked it Jokermask18, that it's somewhat what you were hoping for. More requests coming soon. Until next time…**


	149. Chapter 149

**This one-shot is a request from a guest *6x21/6x22 spoilers* where Henry is under the curse, believing Fiona is his mother and Emma is the one who is awake and tries to find a way to make her son believe in fairytales again.**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 149: You have to believe kid

Emma wakes up after the cloud over took the town, still on the roof. She looks around and sees she is the only one there, and she wonders where the hell the rest of her family is, especially Killian and Henry. Emma makes her way down to the street and everything seems about the same, well same as maybe when she first came to Storybrooke, everyone seemed… weird. She happens to bump into Archie while he was walking Pongo, and learns that Henry, like apparently he has been for the last few years, was in the mental ward in the hospital. Emma was furious to say the least, putting her son into a hospital, he didn't deserve that.

Emma easily finds herself in the mental ward of the hospital, she told the nurse she was there to see Henry, while a nurse went to get him she was asked to fill out a paper that was required of visitors. Emma turns around just in time to see Henry following behind the nurse. Emma smiles walking over to him, they both wrap their arms around each other "Hey kid" she says.

"Hi mom" Henry says, breathing in her scent, since he didn't get to see her often.

Emma gives him a kiss on the cheek "I'm so happy to see you kid. I can't find any of our family anywhere, your grandparents…"

"Mom" he says with a annoyed look.

"What?" Emma says surprised by his tone.

"Mom please, I… I finally am doing good. I can't let them think I still believe all that" Henry says with pleading eyes.

Emma takes a deep breath and leads the two of them to a empty table and they sit across from each other. "Kid… how long have you been here?"

"Mom come on you know" Henry says rolling his eyes.

Emma looks at him sadly "Please Henry, just tell me."

Henry could tell something was up with his birth mom, this wasn't her day to visit, and she was acting weird. "Ok fine. After I bit into the turnover that my mom gave you, I got really sick, I was in the hospital for a while, you never left my side" Henry starts, smiling at her at the end part. "When I finally got better I started going on even more about mom being the evil queen, her and Archie sent me here, saying my delusions where only getting worse."

"Oh kid" Emma says reaching for his hand, which he takes "didn't I try to stop them?"

"Yeah you did" he says with a nod of his head. But then he shrugs "The judge said because you no longer where legally my mom you didn't have a say. At first you couldn't even come visit me here, mom made it so you couldn't. But you fought for me, now you're allowed to visit a few times a week."

Emma couldn't believe it, curse or not, that Regina would go that far keeping them apart. "And they are saying you are getting better?" Emma asks hopefully.

Henry shrugs again "They say I'm showing progress, that I'm finally letting go of the fantasy."

"Kid…" Emma starts.

But then the black fairy comes walking up "Henry I thought I was your only visitor today" she says giving a nasty look to Emma.

"Mom, I didn't know my other mom would be here" Henry says looking down at his lap like a small child.

"Emma, you know Mondays are not your day to visit" she says giving her the look again.

"I missed the kid" she says with a shrug "thought he deserved a extra visit with his progress" Emma says hoping not make her more mad.

"Don't be mad at mom, mom. I like that she is here" Henry says firmly.

Emma gives Henry a grateful smile, and moves to him for a hug "I should go kid" and she wraps her arms around him, and his around her. Once they are in the hug she whispers "I will be back later Henry, remember I believe in you kid" and she kisses his cheek, and leaves.

Emma walks back into the street and walks down to Granny's for hot chocolate. She sits there, and thinks about how clearly the rest of their family is off somewhere else, and here is she and Henry. And the black fairy clearly did a number on him, the kid thinks none of their life is real, he doesn't remember all the good times they had together, how far they had come. It was killing Emma inside, the black fairy was getting what she wanted, her family was nowhere to be found, and her son didn't even believe in magic, but she knew there had to be a way. She knew what would help would be the story book; it's what made him believe the first time around right?

After sneaking into the mayor's office she found the book and busted Henry out of the hospital. She brings him to the sight of the castle where they first connected, their special place. Emma looks around and sees a bench at the spot where they would have been sitting if the castle was still here "Let's sit here kid" Emma says patting the bench.

Henry sits down next to her "What's going on mom?" he asks nervously.

Emma looks at him and smiles "I need you to believe kid."

"Mom… I can't I'm so close to getting out. And once I'm out you can fight for me like we planned, so we can finally be together" Henry says.

"That's what I'm trying to do Henry" Emma pulls out the book and holds it out to him. "I know that to you the turnover was the start of bad things kid. But I promise you, it wasn't. Our actual reality Henry, that was the start of, well a lot of things, but the most important the start of us really being together. I woke you up with true loves kiss, not the hospital with medicine, but me. I went on a wild adventure by accident to the enchanted forest and when I got back you called me mom for the first time" says Emma then caresses his cheek. "You have gone on adventures you could only dream of kid, some not as pleasant as others, but in the end kid, you got to be the hero, you have saved and helped me save our friends and family mutable times kid. I need my side kick Henry, I need my number one guy, I need your help kid, I need my hero."

Henry was looking at his mom, but then looks down to his lap "I don't know if I can be your hero mom."

Emma gives him a smile, then kisses his forehead "I know you can Henry, I just need you to believe."

Henry looks at the book, then back to his mom. He was looking at her eyes, he liked to think he got her superpower, what she said was true or she herself believed, and if she did he should too. "I can't promise anything mom, but I know I want to believe" and he sets the book down and wraps his arms around her.

Emma holds Henry tightly to her, just glad to have him in her arms. He may not believe yet, but he wanted to, it was a start, she knew they would have their family back soon, thanks to her own personal hero, her boy, her son, her Henry.

 **Ok guest hope this was what you were looking for. And hope you all enjoyed it to. So close to catching up with the requests guys, thank you for being patient guys, I appreciate it. Until next time…**


	150. Chapter 150

**This one-shot is a request from a guest where in season 2 era where Henry sneaks a puppy into the loft but Emma soon finds out and can't resist Henry's pleading face letting him keep it. Now also right before I started this I got another request, who I assume is the same person where it's a kitten, well I'm going with the puppy guest because I know a lot more about puppies then kittens.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 150: two sets of puppy eyes

It was about a hour after school, his grandma was still at school and his mom and grandpa where at the station still finishing up their shifts there. But despite that Henry found himself still quietly as possible creeping up the steps to the loft holding the adorable brown and black fur ball in his arms. On his way home Henry found a puppy, with no collar or leash, so with it being cool outside he decided to take him home and get him warmed up and fed. He walks in and takes off his coat and tosses his back pack aside "Ok…" he looks to see if the puppy is a boy or girl, thanks to David and his work at the shelter Henry had found out the difference "buddy, you are cute boy aren't you" Henry says and the puppy licks his face, making Henry smile.

Henry goes to the fridge and gets out some cut up chicken from their dinner the night before, and puts it in a bowl, and then he grabs a second bowl and fills it up with water. "Eat up boy" Henry says rubbing the puppies head lightly then letting him eat in peace. Henry looks at the clock and sees he has a half hour before his mom and grandparents would be home, which meant he needed to hide the puppy, but where? There really where not that many spots to hide him, and there was a good chance it wouldn't last long, since even though Emma hadn't been in his life long, she could tell when something was up. But he was going to try, the last thing he wanted was for the puppy to end up in the shelter, he was to sweet and cute. Henry finds a box and puts it into the wardrobe with blankets, and heads back downstairs and watches the puppy explore the loft "Hope this will be your new home pup" Henry says going to pick up the puppy who gives him kisses all over his face. Henry looks at the clock "Its time to hide" Henry says heading up the stairs with the puppy in his arms, he gets to the wardrobe and sets the puppy in the box "now remember, be quite. Mom can't know about you until I figure out a way I can keep you."

A few minutes later Henry hears the door open and he closes the doors to the wardrobe, and can hear the sounds of his mom and grandpas voices. Henry goes down the steps "Hey mom" he says wrapping his arms around her once he reaches her.

Emma smiles putting her arms around him kissing his head "Hey kid" and kisses his head again and loosens her hold some "How was school?"

Henry shrugs "Ok, grandma focused on math to much today. I hate math."

Emma chuckles to herself, yep he's my son, she thinks to herself "Sorry kid, school can't always be fun."

"Grandma usually makes it fun though" Henry adds glumly.

David laughs "Guess somethings even she can't help huh?"

Emma gives her dad a look "David…" and shakes her head "did you start homework?"

"Um…" Henry says not looking at her.

"Start now" Emma says then heads to the stairs "if you aren't doing homework when I come back downstairs, no Mario cart mister" she says as mom like as possible.

"Fine" Henry says walking over to his backpack, but watches as his mom goes up the stairs hoping she doesn't find the puppy.

Emma walks upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes, since she and the kid where having a movie night that night. Emma hears a noise from the wardrobe, but figures it's just something shifting in it, it was old it happens. She gets comfortable and is about to head back downstairs until she hears a soft whimper come from inside. Emma raises a eyebrow and walks over, and takes a deep breath, this thing is small it couldn't be anything to big in there. She opens to doors to find a floppy eared little puppy staring up at her, with the sweetest sad eyes she's ever seen. Emma sighs, this has Henry written all over it she thinks to herself. Emma lifts the puppy out of the box, and holds him close and walks over to the steps "Hey kid can you come up here?" she calls down.

Henry was sitting at the table, begrudgingly doing his math homework. And he hears his mom call from upstairs "Sure mom" he says more than happy to leave the homework for later and runs up the stairs, before he rounds the corner "Yeah mom" he says but stops dead in his steps when he sees her with the puppy. Oh no he thinks to himself.

"Care to explain this kid?" Emma asks trying to sound stern but couldn't really.

"A puppy, where did he come from?" asks Henry trying to sound innocent like he never seen the puppy before.

Emma had to keep herself from laughing at the kid trying to play it cool "Seriously kid."

Henry lets out a sigh "Fine mom, on the way home from school I found him in the alley way by granny's and he looked cold and hungry, I couldn't just leave him. He needs us mom" Henry says giving her both the sweetest and hopeful smiles she has ever seen.

Emma couldn't help but smile back, her son truly had the kindest heart "Kid, that is really sweet. But there is already four people living in this apartment, and a puppy who will only get bigger…"

"But you were going to let me keep Pongo" Henry reminds her.

Crap Emma thinks to herself, she was hoping he would have forgotten about that, Emma sighs "That was different kid."

Henry takes the puppy from her and holds him close "But he needs a home mom, he will just end up in a shelter, locked up in a cage all the time" says Henry, and at that moment both Henry and the puppy both pathetically look at her with what had to be the biggest puppy dog eyes she's ever seen.

Emma quickly found herself melting from the looks of their eyes; one being her son, the other she had a feeling was soon going to be her second boy. Emma knew she should really ask her parents if it was ok first, but she had a feeling that the couple would have no problem with it, she had realized recently that they had a hard time saying no to their grandson. Emma lets out a breath "Alright…" she sees his eyes light up "if and I mean if, your grandparents are ok with this, we can give this a try, I will give you a month kid to show me you are responsible enough."

Henry launches forward, with puppy still in his arms, and hugs his mom "Thank you, thank you, thank you" he says with the biggest smile on his face.

Emma kisses his head, and wraps one arm around him and pets the puppy "So this little guy needs a name…"

"Umm…" Henry starts, staring at the puppy trying to figure out a name "how about Jolly… like the jolly roger."

"Like Peter Pan?" Emma asks with a laugh.

"Yeah" he answers simply.

Emma stairs at the pup "Well Jolly, welcome to the charming home." That night Emma goes to bed and ends up in a cuddle pile with her son and his dog, it doesn't take long for her to consider them both her boys, and Jolly loves Emma as well, she became his cuddle buddy when Henry wasn't around, sometimes even when he was around. It barely took two weeks before Jolly was officially made a member of the family, everyone fell in love with him, and it all started with 2 sets of puppy eyes.

 **Hope you liked it guest, and that it was what you were looking for. So guys I couldn't resist ironically naming the dog something Hook related, considering they haven't even met him yet. Until next time…**


	151. Chapter 151

**This one-shot is a request from Moma bear Emma Swan where Henry was taken from Emma at birth. So this rquest made me think of the movie** _ **August Rush**_ **, if you have never seen it I highly suggest it, very good. So basically obviously this is AU, no magic kind of deal, and inspired by the movie. The general idea is still there, but not using the music idea because I don't know much about music, but the idea of mom and child both looking for each other is what I am using.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 151: I will find you

Emma sat at the table with her parents, her adoptive parents, in a stuffy restaurant in New York City, her hands resting on her pregnant belly. Just about nine months earlier she had been in the city for a seminar for young gifted writers, during a boring 'party' one of the nights, she snuck off and found herself at a poetry slam in a small corner coffee shop. When she walked in she saw a young man, who was probably a couple years older than her at the microphone, talking about his father and how he let him down. When he was done she went up to the roof which he came up shortly after, they talked for hours about their shared love of writing; for her stories and him it was poetry. Then ended up sleeping together, the next morning she was woken up by her cell phone ringing being yelled at by her dad about where she was at, she never even found out his name. And now here she was not quite nine months later pregnant with his son and no way to tell him he was going to be a dad. She had found out she pregnant about two months after that trip, her parents, well more so her dad, where furious 'how could you throw away your future?' he would yell at her 'you had so much going for you' he then add when she says she wants to keep her baby. Her mom although not thrilled about the pregnancy, she at least wasn't so negative about it. They wanted her to give up her baby so she can still have the future they had wanted for her, but that was not what she wanted, she couldn't bare the thought of giving up her son.

So her they were once again arguing about it, her dad threating to disown her if she doesn't place her child up for adoption. Her mom staying quite during it all, Emma couldn't take it anymore and walks out of the restaurant into the street, her parents closely behind her, and that's when the accident happens. It all happens so fast Emma had no idea what was happening around her. Emma barely registers the ambulance ride, or even when she is wheeled into the operating room.

Emma wakes up a couple hours later, her room is dark, she turns and sees her dad sitting next to her "Dad" she says softly.

Josh gets up and walks to his daughter "Hey sweetheart" he says brushing the hair off her forehead.

Emma's hand goes to her once again flat stomach "My baby, where is he, is he ok?" she asks frantically, tears building up in her eyes.

Josh gives her a sad look, making her stomach drop, "I'm afraid he's gone Emma, he didn't make it."

Emma couldn't believe it, her son, her little boy was just gone, why the hell did they have to fight earlier, he would still be safe in her belly otherwise. Tears where rapidly building up in her eyes "Can I see him at least, hold him once?" she asks as her voice cracks.

Josh shakes his head "I'm afraid not Emma" he tries to go to hug her, but she just pulls away.

Emma knows he isn't truly sorry, he didn't want her to keep her son anyway, she rolls over to her other side looking away from him and whispers "I just want to be alone right now."

As Emma lies there, unknown to her and her mom, her son is safely laying in a hospital crib in the nursery, her dad having forged her signature placing the child up for adoption.

 _About 10 years later_

Over the years Emma had a hard time getting into her writing anymore, since losing her baby she had no inspiration. There wasn't a day that went by she didn't think of him, what would he be like, who would he look like? These questions popping up more than she would like, even though Emma had no reason not to believe her fathers a decade ago, she always had a feeling deep down her son was alive.

That's why that fateful day, a week shy of 10 years later, she was furious to find the papers. Emma had needed a paper for something, and found a hidden folder, all of which were about her son, the son she was lead to believe was dead, was in fact alive, and had been placed for adoption, and there was a signature, one that read her name but wasn't hers. When she confronted her dad, he didn't deny it at all; he told her he did it thinking it was the best for her, and that he still believed it was. Twelve hours later found Emma back, for the first time in 10 years, in New York City, and she went straight to the child and family services office, which was thankfully open. After a hour she had gotten the same answer from 2 different people, that she would have to fill out paperwork and it could take up to 6 weeks before they found out who and where her son was, but she naturally didn't want to wait that long, she had already missed 10 years, a choice that was made for her, it wasn't her choice. Her luck somewhat changed though when she found herself talking to a man social worker, he initially said the same thing, but then told her to hold on a minute while he typed in the few details of info she had regarding her son. While he did that Emma found herself walking up to a bulletin board covered in pictures of missing kids, missing foster kids, kids who probably had no one who cared they were missing. She kept looking at all the pictures for a while until she felt the sudden presence of the case worker.

"This is your son" he says holding out a picture.

Emma looks at the picture, he looks so much like his dad she thinks to herself, but she saw her eyes and chin in that picture and couldn't help but smile. She sees the name on the paper "Henry" she says quietly.

The man nods and leads her back to his desk "Miss Swan your son is currently being fostered, he was never adopted."

"So does this mean I could still get him back, I still could have a chance at raising him" Emma asks excitement filling her.

He nods again "Well it is a bit more complicated, more so then usual actually."

Emma looks at him a bit confused "What do you mean?"

"Usually yes, you could have your chance, if he choose to, he's old enough to have a say" he lets out a sigh "Its complicated because he ran away." Emma raises her eyebrows in terror, he quickly adds "About a week ago, his foster mom over heard him talking to another kid in the home that he wanted to find his birth mom, he wanted to find you. The next morning him and his stuff was gone, we haven't had any luck in finding him yet."

"I want to help then. Look mister…"

"Call me Killian" he says.

"Killian… like I told you. I never wanted to give up my son, give up Henry. I want a chance with him, I want to help" Emma says desperately.

Killian gives her a dashing smile "Alright Emma."

The next several weeks Emma spends time in New York in hopes of finding her son. Walking around putting up flyers, and asking people if they had seen him, there were days where it felt so useless and like it was going nowhere. Emma decides to take a weekend break and head back home to Storybrooke; with fall coming she needed to get warmer clothes down to the city so she could find her son. Emma gets back to her apartment and sits on the couch, the past couple months had been hard, she hoped that things would take a turn for the better soon. All she wanted was for this nightmare to be over, to find Henry and to start their lives together, well assuming he wanted that too, she wont force it. But she felt she had a chance, he had talked of wanting to find her, and she even talked to the current foster mom Regina, who told her how he had her, Emma, on a pedestal that all she wanted was for him to have his best chance.

Emma being tired due to a lack of sleep fell asleep on the couch. Emma is suddenly woken up by a knock at the door, she walks over to the door and opens it, and half asleep she says "Can I help you?"

"Are you Emma Swan?" a little boy asks.

Emma is shocked, her eyes finally focusing on the little boy standing in front of her. She swallows the lump that formed in her throat "Henry" she says louder then she meant.

Henry tilts his head to the side a little "You know my name?' he asks innocently.

Emma smiles and kneels down to look into his eyes "First um… I'm Emma; I guess I'm your mom."

Henry smiles and launches into her and hugs her "I've been looking for you for a long time" he says into her shoulder.

Emma lets herself hold him back "I'm sorry kid" after a couple minutes, although still in each others arms, they move to look in each other's face. "You were never supposed to be placed for adoption Henry."

"Then why was I in the foster system?" asks Henry innocently.

"My dad… he well, he didn't think I was ready to be a mom yet. But I thought I was, he didn't like that." Emma stops a minute to wipe a stray tear on the kids cheek "When you were close to being born, we, me and you, were in a accident, and he signed papers for you to be adopted, he forged my signature."

"That wasn't good" Henry says.

Emma had to smile at the kids innocence, he may have grown up in a tough life, but he still had innocence. "No it's not Henry."

"You really wanted to keep me?" he asks still clinging to her.

"Yes. I never wanted you to grow up in the system. I was in the system until I five."

"You were adopted?"

"Yep, they were a great family; I just wished when I needed it most they supported me more" Emma says.

Henry nods "So what happens now?"

"Well, we need to go to New York. I met your case worker Killian. We are going to see about you staying with me."

"Like, we could be a family, the two of us."

"If that's ok with you" Emma finally releases the kid and they move to the couch "I want you to know something kid" Henry looks at her questionly "I would've kept looking Henry, I would've found you."

"I would've kept looking for you to" Henry says with smile.

 **So I am going to end this here. Hope you liked it Moma bear Emma Swan. If you guys would like a part 2 let me know. Until next time…**


	152. Chapter 152

**This one-shot is a request from Swanfire4ever for a sequel to ch 133; where Henry asks Emma to go home with her ?! First of all Swanfire4ever, I am so sorry for the wait, I promise I saw the request the first time, I just had several other request that came in before yours. But did want to say thank you for the second one, and having the chapter number this time, I have a hard time remembering which chapter is which, really need to write it down somewhere. Hope this was worth the wait.**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 152: I want to live with you

The next morning Emma wakes up confused about where she is, until she looks to her side and sees Henry with a cast on his arm, and then she remembers that she stayed with Henry overnight at the hospital to his request. Emma can't lie, the fact her kid wanted her, the mom who wasn't there when he was small, it felt good, he didn't hate her. Sure that day at his castle he said he understood, the whole wanting his best chance, which she still didn't know how the kid figured that out. So Emma wasn't going to deny him the simple request, it wasn't hurting anyone in the long run, sure it got on Regina's nerves, which to her was just a bonus.

Emma looks at the clock and sees it's almost 7 now, Regina would probably be here soon, at that moment Henry starts to steer in his spot. Emma smiles when his eyes fall on her "Hey kid" she whispers.

Henry smiles back "Hi Emma" he says and cuddles into her side.

Emma wraps a arm around him, and moves some of the stray hairs from his fore head "I need to go soon Henry" she tells him wanting to give him a warning that his other mom would be coming.

Henry's smile turns to a frown at that "Please don't Emma, I want you to stay."

"I wish I can Henry" Emma starts and pulls him a bit closer, being careful of his arm "but your mom will be here soon kid."

Henry puts his good arm around Emma's middle "But your my mom too, why do we have to listen to her for?"

"I know kid, believe me I know. But she's your mom, and she has say in all this" says Emma as she shakes her head. "We're lucky she gave us last night, we just need to keep playing along by her rules kid. Maybe one day, we will get time together, time that she can't take away."

"It's not fare though" adds Henry, he rest his head on her shoulder and starts to play with the lose fabric of her shirt. "Why can't I just live with you?" he asks suddenly, lifting his head from her shoulder.

"Oh kid… it's not… it's not that easy Henry" Emma says giving a sad smile; he puts his head back on her shoulder "I wish it was."

"Being my birth mom has to mean something right?" adds Henry.

Emma shrugs "It can, but I don't know about in our situation. I gave you up kid, a closed adoption."

Henry starts to feel the threat of tears building up in his eyes "But I just want to be with you mo… I mean Emma."

Emma didn't miss the almost slip; as much as she wanted to be Henry's mom, him actually calling her mom, it scared her a bit. She wasn't sure she was ready for that, but she does know she wants to be there for him, and that she loves him more then she thought possible. Emma notices a tear on her sons cheek and wipes it away with her thumb "I want you with me to Henry" she drops a kiss to his head, it was the first time she had done that, and it felt right. Henry must agree when he somehow cuddles even more into her side "I'm going to do everything I can kid; I can't promise it will work, but know I will try my hardest for us to be together."

Henry nods his head into her shoulder "I know" he says trying to give her a smile.

Emma looks at the clock again "Ok kid, Regina will be here any minute I need to get ready to leave" she says managing to get out of his grasp. Emma gets her shoes and coat on and walks back over to Henry, and takes his good hand and squats to his level so they are face to face "Be good for me kid ok" he nods his head, as she puts his hand on his cheek with a smile "then maybe she won't try to keep us apart so much."

Henry squeezes her hand "Ok Emma, see you later?"

Emma smiles as she stands "Just try to keep me away" she earns a smile from Henry and moves to the door "see ya later kid" she earns a nod which she returns and walks out. She passes by Regina as she leaves, who barely even acknowledges her; the woman bugged her to no end. But for Henry she will put up with it, the last thing she wanted was to give her reason to keep them apart, but like she promised Henry, she will fight for him to the end.

 **Ok Swanfire4ever I hope it was worth the wait for you. Well guys finally caught up with all the requests. I have a couple ideas of my own I want to do, and work some more on my full story** _ **my second chance at raising you**_ **. But still feel free to leave request and I will get to them soon as possible. Until next time…**


	153. Chapter 153

**This one-shot is a request from Twilightroxas7 where another curse is activated like in season 3 that would send everyone even Henry & Robyn to the Enchanted Forest. Emma & Killian's daughter a teen decided to stay in the land without magic after revealing that she got a acceptance letter to the University of Boston. They said there farewell to each other as she drove with all her things packed up in the car as the dark curse breaks sending everyone back. Years later sometime after she graduated college she became a inspired novelist thanks to Henry & the book Henry wrote for her that she created the best-selling award winning Storybrooke Chronicles series. During her book signing that is promoting & the day her 7th book is released she meets her niece Lucy for the first time, and after learning that her family needs her due to another dark curse & a new threat she & Lucy headed back to Storybrooke were she reunited with her family.**

 **Ok so since this is swanbeliever one-shots, Emma and Henry are needed in the story, so will make this when they get to Storybrooke. Emma seeing her daughter after the time apart. And this may eventually be turned into a full story by Twilightroxas7.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 153: we always find each other

Emma and Henry are both pacing by the town line of Storybrooke. Henry's daughter, and Emma's granddaughter, was out in the world searching for her aunt, the aunt she never meet, only heard about. Alena has the last decade been lead to believe that, just like Emma, that she had been abandoned and had no family, Lucy had her work cut out for her to get her here, but the mother and son couldn't help but worry. The longer it took Lucy to bring Alena back the more they worried, Emma couldn't wait to see her little girl, the last time she saw her, she was eighteen and about to start college, it killed her to be separated from her daughter, after missing so much of her sons life, it was the one thing when she found out she was pregnant with her second child, she was always going to be there for the child, and she failed her.

Henry could see the worry on his mom's face "Mom, Lucy can do it, she will bring Alena home" he walks over to his mom, and takes her hands "IF they are as much like us as we think they are, Lucy will get her here soon. Now whether or not she believes… that I don't know."

Emma smiles, and then sighs "I know kid, whether she believes or not I just want to see her, hold her" she looks down at the ground "it's been tough."

Henry gives her a sad smile "Like it was with me?" although he meant it more as a statement then question.

Emma sticks her thumbs into the back pockets of her jeans "Yeah, exactly like that" Emma looks out past the line again "I never wanted this kid, to leave any child of mine. With you, I thought it was your best chance, that you were better off without me. With Alena, I couldn't just not let her follow her dreams; she worked so hard to get into Boston University. I had to let both my babies go for different reason, at different times in their lives, both hurt like hell." Emma happens to look out again, and sees a yellow bug coming towards town, Henry gives his mom a smirk "She kept it" is all Emma manages to say, with tears starting up.

Henry smiles and takes her hand again "Even not remembering you, it still meant something" he gives her hand a squeeze and takes a breath "and my little girl did it."

"Well she is offlay precocious like a certain little boy I met many years ago" Emma says pulling him close.

A minute later the bug crosses the town line, within seconds of it coming to a stop, Henry's daughter Lucy, comes out of the passenger door, running to Henry.

"Daddy" the 10 year girl yells running to him.

Henry scoops up his daughter "Lucy" he says giving her cheek a kiss "you did it."

Lucy gives him a smile and turns to look at Emma "Hi grandma" she says wiggling out of his arms and goes to her, wrapping her arms around Emma's waist.

Emma holds the little girl close "Hey sweet girl" she takes a arm away and brushes some hair to behind her ear, and kisses her head "Thank you for bringing my baby girl back" she whispers into her ear, earning a smile. Emma then looks up at her daughter, who is standing awkwardly by the driver's side door of the bug, and gives her a smile "Hi Alena."

Alena gives her a smile, Lucy grabs her hand "Aunt Alena this is my grandma Emma, your mom."

"Um… hey Luc" Henry says putting a hand on her shoulder "lets go to Granny's and get a hot chocolate." Lucy rolls her eyes, she may only be 10 but she knew what he was trying to do. But looking at the grandma, she sees she wants alone time with her daughter.

Alena gives Emma a not so sure smile "She has quite the imagination."

Emma chuckles "She's a lot like her dad, love them both to pieces" she says proudly.

"Why does she think… this whole fairy tale thing? Is it some ploy after my books?"

Emma forgot about the books Lucy always loved to read "No, but what she told you is true" Emma says knowing it wouldn't be enough.

Alena laughs "And you guys expect me to just believe this?"

Emma shakes her head "You may not believe it, but I was in your shoes many years ago. I took me a long time, and it took Henry and his believe to get me there. Your so much like me kid" Emma steps up, and takes her hand "you will get there, just like I did."

Alena nods her head and looks back up at Emma "I know I want to, if you are my mom, I want to know you and our family."

Emma pulls her daughter in for a hug, she stiffened at first, but quickly relaxes once both of Emma's arms are around her "In this family, we always find each other; I knew we would always find each other again."

Emma knew they were in for quite the fight, that it would not be easy to get Alena to believe. But it would so be worth it in the end, she had her baby back again.

 **Hope you enjoyed it Twilightroxas7, and hope this helps in writing the full story. Hope everyone else liked it too. Until next time…**


	154. Chapter 154

**This one-shot is a request from Swanfire4ever where Emma felt in love with a knight(Bae) and she is a princess, she got pregnant of Henry and they try to hide their encounters from Emma's parents. In this chapter I want something like, Bae meeting Henry for the first time when he was a baby!**

 **First of all Swanfire4ever you are not boring, feel free to send in requests if I haven't done it yet I will try my best to fill it (and if it's a sequel please put the chapter number).**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 154: meeting Henry

Emma is standing in the middle of a open field waiting for Bae, her secret boyfriend, and father of her son. At that moment the little boy, who was only a couple months, starts fussing, Emma lifts the young boy to rest against her chest "Shh its ok baby, mommy's got you" she says gently. Emma bounces the little boy a little, the motion usually calmed him down, and it quickly does, Henry settles and relaxes more into her, grabbing a fistful of her top like he usually did when he got sleepy. Emma's mind goes back to why she was here, for Henry and Bae to meet. He wasn't able to come to the castle, although her parents where not ones to look down on peoples status, but Bae was different. Being the dark ones son would do that, the fact they even allowed him to be part of their army of knights is amazing, but the thought of them being a couple would make them mad.

They had been secretly been seeing each other, which was not easy being the princess, and only 17 at that. Him being a knight, going away on missions was a rough thing as well. When Emma found out she was pregnant, she kept who the father was a secret, her parents although not thrilled that their teenage unwed daughter was pregnant, where supportive at least, and they were willing to help and quickly became excited about meeting their newest family member. When Emma was approaching the 7th month of pregnancy the knights where sent out on a quest, Bae missed the end of the pregnancy, and the first 2 months of their sons life. She had gotten word they were back; Emma knows the drill, as always when he got back they would the next day meet in this field, by noon.

Emma all the sudden hears the sound of something in the tall grass in the beginning of the field and she sees him "Bae" she says loud enough for only her to hear.

"Emma" he yells running towards her, he couldn't takes his eyes off her, holding their baby. When he reaches them he carefully wraps his arms around them "It feels so good to have you back in my arms Em" he kisses her head, then her lips.

Emma pulls away and smiles "I would like you to meet someone" she move carefully bringing her son down into her arms cradling him close "this is our son Henry David."

Bae brushes his hand over Henry's soft hair, then rubs his little fist when it pokes out of his blanket "Hi there Henry" he says not able to stop himself from smiling. Henry grips his little fist around his finger and looks at Emma "He's beautiful Emma" is all he can manage to say.

Emma rubs Henrys check with her finger, and smiles "He really is" and the smile continues "I somehow manage to fall more and more in love with him every day."

"Something tells me that will only continue" Bae says with a laugh. Bae shifts a little "Do you… do you think I can hold him?" he asks uncertain.

"Of course his daddy can hold him" Emma says putting Henry into Baes waiting arms "make sure to support his head" she adds making sure his head is resting on the crook of his arm.

Bae looks down at Henry and smiles "Hey there buddy, I'm your daddy. I know I haven't been around but it seems like your mama has been doing a great job taking care of you" Henry's little eyes flutter open and he looks at the new face holding him. "Well hello there" he coos.

Emma moves closer, resting her chin on his shoulder "He must like you, he usually starts crying at new faces." Emma gives her son her finger when he reaches for her "I'm right here baby" she says softly.

"You're doing great Emma, he's so happy" Bae says with a smile.

"He would be happier if his daddy was around" Emma adds.

Bae sighs "I wish I could too Emma. But you know just like I do that your parents would not like finding out it was me, the son of the dark one, who got their daughter pregnant."

Emma moves her head to rest on his shoulder "Were still a family."

Bae nods giving her a kiss "We will figure this out Emma, I promise, we will figure it out."

Emma nods, whether they live together or not they were a family, the 3 of them. They would find a way.

 **I know it's short, but hope you still loved it Swanfire4ever. Until next time…**


	155. Chapter 155

**First Swanfire4ever your last request is chapter 154, so check it out if you missed it.**

 **This one-shot is part of the crazy twist of fate series (ch.15, 50, 64, 69, 87, 103, 111, 114 and 140) based a month after the events of ch.114, it's the big day the wedding. Emma and Killian getting married and them along with Emma's kids become a family. The boys are still 11 and Jessie is 6.**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 155: becoming a family

Emma stands looking into the mirror; she was all ready to go. She was ready to walk down the aisle and marry Killian, be his wife, for them and her kids become a family. It has been a year now since they met and started dating, some say they rushed into things. But Emma knew Killian was the man for her, he accepted her, not only her but her kids. Emma hears out in the hallway her friends David and Mary Margaret who were helping her and the kids get ready and getting to the docks, it felt right for David to help out since he was the one who introduced them.

The door to her room opens and in comes David, they had shared a foster home when she was 7 and he was 10, and had stayed in touch and always been close since, he was her brother in many ways. "You look beautiful Emma" he says walking up to her giving her a hug. "Your kiddos are ready to go, they can't wait to see you" he adds with a smile.

Emma smiles "Thanks… thanks for everything David."

"All I ever wanted was for you Emma, is for you to be happy like me and Mary Margaret" David states.

"I am, I really am" Emma lets out a breath "he makes us all happy."

David grins "Come on lets go get you hitched."

Emma laughs and is lead downstairs where her kids are sitting waiting for her.

"Wow mom you look like a princess" Jessie says.

Emma smiles "Thank you sweets, you look like one too" she says poking her daughter's nose. Then Emma turns to her sons "and you two, you look so handsome."

They both smile and go up to Emma and hug her "You look so pretty mom" Jeremy says, Henry nodding in agreement.

With that they make their way to the docks where Killian would be waiting. It was gorgeous day for the beginning of June, not hot but not cool either, it was sunny with occasional clouds. Jessie walks down first holding a small bouquet of flowers and she stands across from Killian who gives her a smile, which she adorably returns. Then it was Emma's turn, with a son on each arm, she is escorted down the aisle with canon in D playing on guitar by Killian's buddy Robin.

Emma makes it to Killian, the boys moving to his side "Emma you look…"

Emma smiles "I know" making Killian smirk.

Archie, who is another mutual friend of the couple officiates the wedding "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Killian Jones and Emma Swan. Today they not only vow to be married to each other, but vow in the raising of Emma's children together. Before we start does anyone know of any reason why they shouldn't marry?" He waits a moment, when no one speaks he continues "Take each other's hands please" they do "Killian do you vow to love and cherish Emma for the rest of your lives. To be there for richer or poor, sickness and health, and to be there whenever she needs you for all of your days?"

"I do."

"And Emma, do you vow to love and cherish Killian for the rest of your lives. To be there for richer or poorer, sickness and health, and to be there whenever he needs you for all of your days?"

Emma smiles "I do."

"And know for the rings" Archie says, Henry walks over the two steps and hands him the rings. "The couple has chosen to write there own vows. Killian."

Killian takes Emma's ring and puts it at the end of her finger "Emma, I have considered myself a lost boy my whole life, my mom died when I was young and my dad abandoned my brother and I when I was young. All we had was each other, but then I lost him too. Once again feeling lost. But then David introduced us, and my world did a complete one eighty. You and your children welcomed me into your lives, and I finally felt like I belonged somewhere for the first time in a long time. You showed me, that even a lost boy can find a home. From this day forward Emma I promise you, along with Henry, Jeremy and Jessie that I will never let you feel lost or alone, that you will always feel loved and protected. As a family we can weather any storm life throws at us. So Emma I give you this ring as a token of my vow to be here now and always" and Killian slide the ring onto its finally spot of her ring finger.

Emma couldn't help the tears that came from the hearing his vows. She takes a moment to pull herself together, while Killian gives her hands a squeeze. "How am I supposed to follow that" Emma says getting laughs from their friends. She clears her throat and takes his ring "Killian, until about four years ago the only constant in my life was David, who was like a big brother to me. But then three amazing kids came into my life, showing me for one of the first times in my life I was worthy of so much love, the love only a child could give a parent. With my kids I felt whole, and wasn't sure if any guy would ever accept my life. Then you came along, showing me not all men are jerks who just leave. You showed me that good guys still exist. That I could bring a man into my sons lives who has such a positive influence on them, that there is man who brings the smile on my daughters face like you bring to Jessie's. I never felt it was possible that I could give them a father, but we have you, and we are so damn lucky because of it Killian. This ring is my promise that you will always have a crew for your ship" that makes Killian smile "and a family who will always be waiting for you to come home and who will always be there for you. I promise you our happy beginning" and Emma slides the ring into place.

Emma and Killian join hands and look at Archie "I am pleased to announce you husband and wife, Killian you may kiss your bride."

And with that the couple embraces each other, and kiss but quickly taken away when three sets of arms engulf them. Killian picks up Jessie and takes Emma's hand with the boys right behind them they walk back up the docks.

When they get to the car that would be transporting them the rest of the day, Emma hugs her sons "You guys did such a great job" then she walks over to her daughter and husband "And you my princess" she gives her daughter a kiss "did awesome."

Henry watches the scene play out with a smile "We're officially a family now, the five of us."

Emma was now hugging into Kilian's side "That we are lad" he says with a smile.

They went on to take pictures at the nearby park; pictures of the couple, the family, a few of just the kids and even a few of Emma and the kids, the wanted as many pictures of the happy day as possible. And then it was time to celebrate, the reception.

The couple is surrounded by their closest friends, ones they consider family. And of course the kids, Emma's whole world in one room, to celebrate her and Killian. A nice meal is served, and everyone is enjoying themselves, then came time for the music, they had hired a deejay for the night, wanting everyone to have fun.

The song chosen for their first dance was the easiest decision for the couple. They found out early on they both where fans of a Canadian band called _Simple Plan_ , one of their earlier dates was a concert of the band. The first few cords of the song starts and the couple go to the middle of the dance floor.

 _You might not think you're a supermodel_

 _But you look like one to me_

 _I'd rather have your picture on my phone_

 _Than on the cover of a magazine_

 _It's hard to think that a girl like you_

 _Could have any insecurities_

 _It's funny how all the things you would change_

 _Are all things that are cute to me_

 _And I know you don't believe me_

 _And you think that I'm a fool_

 _But I don't care_

 _Maybe_

 _You'll never see in you what I see_

 _The little things you do that make me go crazy_

 _I'm not crazy_

 _You're perfectly perfect to me_

 _You brush it off every time I tell you_

 _Your smile lights up the room_

 _And I'm guessing that you don't even notice_

 _The whole world notices you_

 _You think you're clumsy_

 _I think you're cool_

 _You say you're typical_

 _But I think you rule_

 _Sometimes I wonder if you'll ever believe_

 _That I wrote this song for you_

 _Maybe_

 _You'll never see in you what I see_

 _The little things you do that make me go crazy_

 _I'm not crazy_

 _You're perfectly perfect_

 _Someday_

 _You're gonna see you're beautiful this way_

 _And that you're always gonna make me go crazy_

 _I'm not crazy_

 _You're perfectly perfect to me_

 _You don't have to try_

 _Change a single thing_

 _'Cause just the way you are is sweeter than anything_

 _Maybe I'm a fool but it's always been you_

 _'Cause no one ever makes me smile the way you do_

 _Maybe_

 _You'll never see in you what I see_

 _The little things you do that make me go crazy_

 _I'm not crazy_

 _You're perfectly perfect_

 _Someday_

 _You're gonna see you're beautiful this way_

 _And that you're always gonna make me go crazy_

 _I'm not crazy_

 _You're perfectly perfect to me_

 _You're perfectly perfect to me_

 _You're perfectly perfect to me_

When the song ends the couple smiles and kiss "Perfect song" Emma says.

"I couldn't agree more love" Killian adds.

Then Jessie runs over to them "My turn, my turn" she cheers holding her arms out to Killian.

Killian chuckles and lifts her up "Patience little love."

"Would you be ok if your brothers dance with us too?" Emma asks her daughter.

Jessie smiles "Family dance?"

"Family dance" Emma confirms with a smile.

 _Can you feel the love tonight_ from _Lion King_ starts playing, and the family joins in a circle. Both adults holding all three kids close, making sure they all know how loved they all are. The photographer making sure to capture this moment for the bride, how happy they all looked at the moment. The rest of the night went great, everything the couple hoped for, everyone seemed to genuinely had fun.

Then came the end of the night, the couple having to say goodnight to the kids before heading to the hotel. "Ok guys" Emma starts looking at them "Me and Killian are leaving."

"No mommy" Jessie says wrapping her arms around Emma.

"Sweetie, we are going to see you in the morning. You really think we would leave and not say goodbye to you?" Emma says putting some hair behind her daughter's ear.

"Why can't you guys come home with us tonight?" Jessie asks innocently.

Emma gives her daughter a sad smile and pulls her into a hug "Cause sweetie, tonight is just me and Killian. We love you so much though."

"Yeah little love, me and mommy just want some alone time tonight, and we will have breakfast with you tomorrow before we leave."

"But I want to stay with you" Jessie starts pouting breaking Emma's heart.

Emma holds her daughter even closer "I know baby girl" and she moves her daughter to look in her eyes "you're going to have such a fun week with your brothers and Uncle David and Aunt Mary Margaret, and we call you every day ok?"

Jessie wipes away the tears that where falling down her cheeks "Ok mommy."

"Don't worry mom, we will take care of Jessie" Henry says putting his hand on his mom's shoulder.

"I know kid" and she pulls him into a hug and kisses his temple, while Killian says goodnight to Jessie "come here bud" she says holding her arms out to Jeremy "I'm counting on you to watch out for your brother and sister."

"I will mom" he says with a smile, and hugs her back.

Emma signals for Henry and Jessie to join them "I love you guys" and kisses all of them "I will see you in the morning."

All three nod "Bye mom" they all say at the same time. The boys go to Killian and say bye, then leave with their aunt and uncle.

Killian walks over to Emma and holds her "Ready to head out love?"

Emma gives him a sad smile "Yeah, lets head out."

"Just think Emma, this time tomorrow we will be in Hawaii on a beach" he says with a grin.

"Starting our happy beginning" Emma adds with a smile.

 **Been wanting to write this for like a month, I hope soon the next chapter in this series will be them coming home from their honeymoon and Killian officially adopting the kids. So the song they danced to is** _ **Perfectly perfect**_ **by** _ **Simple Plan**_ **a favorite of mine and thought it was a perfect song for CaptainSwan. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time…**


	156. Chapter 156

**This one-shot is a sequel to ch.151 requested by Moma bear Emma Swan, Swanfire4ever and a guest. This will continue 2 years later, Emma is officially Henry's mom again**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters just my imagination**

Chapter 156: somethings in common

Emma sits at her desk typing away, when she gets stuck on how to word something, her eyes catch a glimpse of her favorite picture. It was taken close to 2 years ago, it was the day Emma got her parental rights reinstated, it was just her and Henry. Henry standing in front of her, and her arms are circled around his shoulders, they were wearing matching smiles. It was the happiest day of her life, the day her son was born technically sort of was, although it was also the day her dad lied to her, and they spent 10 years apart because of it, so his birthday gave her mixed feelings. Yes she is so happy and lucky to have him, but it still hurts to think how betrayed she feels by her dad, she hadn't talked to him since her dad admitted to what he done.

Emma is taken from her thoughts when she suddenly hears her sons voice "Mom?"

"Oh hey kid" Emma says giving him a smile.

"I called you like three times mom" Henry says worry on his face.

"Sorry kid, just stuck on how to say something for the book" Emma says. Emma had learned shortly after meeting her son, that like her he loved writing, he was so creative and had a crazy imagination, her son through and through. A few months later they started talking about the idea of a boy finding his family are fairy tale characters but they had no idea. Emma thought what they were coming up with was really cool, so she started writing stuff down. And one day when Henry was home from school, due to cold weather, they sat together and typed, and this continued. A month later they had a book; Emma still had contacts in the book world and sent it out. And they continued writing, as they finished book 2, book 1 was being picked up and edited. So here they were know working on book 5, and book 3 was about to come out. The books where dong well, spending weeks on the top sellers list in stores, it was geared for 10 to 14 year olds, but even adults where loving it. "This whole Jen, becoming the dark one… tougher than I thought it would be."

Henry walks over to her and looks what is on the screen and he sits on her lap "Well… don't forget even though she's dark, her love for Jared is still strong. She's still fighting for him."

Emma smiles at her son, he always knew how to get her out of her funks "Thanks kiddo" she says ruffling his hair and then giving him a small squeeze. "So what where you calling to me about hmm?"

"Oh yeah" Henry say, not sure how he forgot "come downstairs with me."

They get downstairs and he takes her hand, dragging her into the kitchen, and that's where she sees it. The table is set, music softly playing, and food is on the plates. Emma chuckles "What's all this kid?"

"Exactly two years ago today we found each other" Henry says beaming at her.

"Aww kid… this is so sweet" Emma says pulling him into a hug "I don't know how I missed that."

Henry smiles at her "Well we've been busy working on the book. I only realized a couple days ago, I guess one good thing about school, writing the date on every paper" he says with a chuckle.

"So next question… how did my twelve year old put this dinner together?" she says giving a unconvincing stern look.

"From Granny's, I asked Ruby the other day when I was waiting for you there."

"I am one lucky mom" Emma says hugging him again.

Henry grins while in the hug "I love you mom."

"I love you to kid" Emma says and kisses his head. Then she nods her head to the table "we better eat this before it gets cold."

About four hours later Emma was in her bed, reading a book, while a storm was brewing outside, and she hears a knock on the door and she looks up seeing her door open.

"Hey mom" Henry says stopping in the doorway.

Emma closes her book and sets it aside "Hey bud, what's up?"

"The thunder woke me up" and he looks down at his feet "can I stay in here?" he asks seeming younger than 12.

Emma smile and lifts up her comforter "Come on."

Another clap of thunder sounds, making Henry get to his mom's bed quickly, he crawls in and cuddles in close. Emma wraps her arms around him "Why is thunder so loud?" he asks rhetorically.

Emma remembers feeling the same way, storms scared her for years, she was far older than normal when most outgrow the fear. Another way her and her son where alike "You know I used to hate storms too?"

Henry pulls away to look at her "You did?"

"Yeah I did, if it thundered… no matter how hard I tried I couldn't fall asleep. My parents tried everything to try to help me… but the only thing that helped was being with my mom."

Henry smiles "Am I ever going to meet your parents mom?"

Emma sighs "My mom maybe one day… I don't know about him though" Emma still couldn't seem to even call him dad "he kept us apart Henry, I still can't forgive him yet."

Henry nods "I know mom, but their technically family right?"

Henry since learning about family trees in school had been asking more lately about family, she understood. He grew up in the foster system with no type of family, and now they were together. He always says, and she truly believes him, that she is enough but he still was curious. "How about in the morning… I will try to call my mom, see about her maybe coming for a weekend, how does that sound?"

"That would be cool" he says, he then lays down getting comfortable, Emma covers him up better and kisses his forehead "mom?'

"Yeah?" Emma says, she had just layed down and rolls over to look at him.

"I'm sorry if… if I make it seem like…" Henry starts.

Emma stops him, putting her hand on his arm "Kid… I know, I know that you are happy with it being us. You always say I'm enough, I wish though that I had more to offer… so that's why I'm willing to call her ok?"

A clap of thunder sounds again, resulting in Henry going closer to his mom and holds her hand, making her smile. After a minute they continue "Thanks mom… if… if it doesn't go good, don't worry about it ok, we can find new family."

Emma smiles at how optimistic he can be, it was a quality of him she loved putting into the character he inspired in their story. "That's right, friends are the family we choose" Emma runs her fingers through his hair "You should try to get back to sleep" and she kisses his head.

Emma wakes the next morning to find she had slept in, it was not something she was able to do often. She walks out to the open kitchen and living room and finds Henry sitting at the table with paper and crayons drawing away. When Henry sees her he gives her a smile. Emma grabs a coffee mug off the shelf and sets it under the Keurig and puts in a coffee pod and starts it up. Her coffee is quickly done and she goes and sits with her son "What you drawing there kid?" Emma says giving him a good morning kiss.

Henry looks at his mom "Trying to get the cover for this book done" Henry says sounding a bit defeated. That was part of their contract with the books, the kid may have been a gifted writer but he also loved to draw, so Emma had it for Henry to be the one doing the covers for the books. He often got high praise from people for them.

Emma looks at the picture, it shows a darker version of the character Jen, and around her where her family with worried looks on their faces, but she had to admit the kid was good. "It's really good kid" Emma says with a proud smile. They wrote the books together, and it was how they really bonded, but there was something about his covers she thought really pulled it all together.

"You really think so?" Henry says looking at the picture "I'm not sure."

"How about this… draw something else and we will let the editors choose" Emma adds trying to get him to realize the picture was good.

Henry stairs at the picture more "I guess it did come out pretty good" he runs his finger over the womans face "I think this is the best I made Jen look mom."

Emma had to admit the full black outfit and white hair was cool "I guess being unsure about our choices is something else we have in common."

"Like when you were writing last night?"

"Yep, I mean I couldn't decide how to say things, but yeah unsure of what I was thinking."

Henry smiles "I like that we are alike mom."

"Me to kid" Emma says pulling him into a hug.

 **Not sure how I feel about this one. But hope you guys enjoyed this**. **So in case you didn't figure it out, the books they are writing are like the show, and the characters have the actors names.** **Until next time…**


	157. Chapter 157

**This one-shot is a part of the Little man series (ch.4, ch.10, ch.31, ch.57, ch.59, and ch.96) this is based about 4 months after ch.59. Emma is dealing with stuff with her daughter Eva, meanwhile downstairs Henry who is home for a long weekend in hanging out with Liam. Mommy Emma fluff, Emma with her babies. Liam is still 4 and Eva is 4 months.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 157: kiddo time

Emma is sitting in the nursery with Eva, she had finished her bottle and was burped and now Emma is working on getting her baby girl asleep. Emma rubs small circles on her back "Sleep time my little bug" Emma whispers to her daughter. Emma smiles as she watches Eva loose the fight against falling asleep. Emma knew meanwhile her boys where downstairs having brother time. It was a couple weeks into September, and Henry was getting a long weekend so he came home. He had spent the night before at Regina's then came over that morning to spend time at the Jones house.

Meanwhile down stairs Henry just finished popping popcorn, and even got a bowl and filled it with m&m's. "So buddy what are we watching?" Henry asks sitting next to his brother.

Liam thinks a second "Cars?"

Henry chuckles his mom said that was his new favorite now "Ok" he says starting up the player, having had Liam put the disc in while he got the snacks. The movie starts and Henry grabs the bowls and they both starting eating some popcorn. "Mom told me you want to play soccer" Henry brings up.

"Uncle Neal plays it, it looks fun" Liam says, then eats a handful of popcorn.

Henry looks at the TV, watching Lighting try to speed away after getting Mator to take off the boot. "It is, but it's also tough" Henry says eating some candy "you have to practice a lot to."

"Do you think mommy and daddy would help me?" Liam asks innocently.

Henry shrugs "I don't know if either of them knows how to play, but I'm sure they would figure it out for you little man" Henry says poking his tummy.

Liam smiles "Cause they love me."

"Yep. They love all of us, and would do anything for us too."

Emma comes downstairs "Hey you two" Emma says grabbing her younger son and sits him on her lap, and pulls her older close. "Cars huh?"

"His choice" Henry says. "I think tonight we should do a movie night outside under the stars."

Emma smiles "It has been a long time since we done that" she says ruffling his hair.

"We get to watch movies outside?" Liam questions.

"Yeah, we did it a lot before you were born, and when you were small" Henry says.

"Why don't we now?" Liam asks looking at his mom.

Emma shrugs "Not sure monkey, but I think you will love it."

Liam sits and thinks about it a minute "Cool" he then cuddles into his mom, watching cars from his favorite spot to be, in his mom's arms.

As the movie ends, through the monitor Emma hears Eva start fussing. She passes sleeping Liam over to Henry and she heads upstairs. Emma walks into the nursery and smiles, as soon as she is in slight Eva quiets down "Hey Eva" Emma coos "there's my little love bug huh?" Emma gently lifts her up and brings her against her chest, and kisses her head. Eva lets out a yawn, then lays her head against Emma, which makes her smile "What do think Eva, want to go see your brothers?" Eva lets out a grunt and waves her arms a bit "I will take that as a yes" she says with a chuckle.

Emma walks down the stairs and smiles at her daughter who is cooing away in her arms, she can hear whispering coming from the living room, Liam must be awake from his nap.

Emma gives him a smile as she sits down, Liam crawls over to her and she opens her arm for him to get close "Hi mommy" and he puts his hand on his sisters back "hi Eva" and he kisses her head.

Eva makes a few sounds and looks around hearing his voice "Look at that Li, she's looking for you" she says with a smile.

Liam smiles back at her "That's cool" he says beaming.

Emma turns to look at her oldest "Remember doing this when Liam was little?"

Henry chuckles "I wasn't as cute" he moves closer watching his little brother hold out his finger and their little sister wrapping her small fist around it. "But I remember sitting close and just watching him."

Emma ruffles his hair and then grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze before bringing it back to her younger sons back keeping him close. "You where such a awesome big brother from the start kid" Emma smiles at him "even before he was born" Emma adds combing through Liam's hair.

Henry remembers exactly what she was referring to, it was the day he found her crying in the nursery afraid she couldn't be a good mom. Henry shrugs "Well… you've been such a great mom since we met, I owed you."

Emma reaches around Liam and kisses Henry "You will never owe me kid, you are my son. A awesome kid that… it was easy with you to be great, cause you were great. You where or are a far better kid then I could of ever dreamed of having Henry."

Liam looks up at his mom and sees she's crying "Why you crying mommy?" he asks wiping her tears away like she does for him.

"Cause my babies are the best" Emma says kissing his forehead.

Later on that night the family was sprawled out on blankets, underneath a canopy. They have a projector setup to project onto the side of the garage, they haven't done this in the long time, last time Liam was tiny spent the whole time in Emma's arms or holding him to her chest, sleeping away.

Emma lays Eva in a portable crib since she is fast asleep, Henry and Liam are cuddled in the middle of the blankets and Emma is right next to them. She had brought out snacks and drinks. Henry hits play on the movie, Lilo and stitch was chosen for the night. Emma looks at her phone one last time before it starts, Killian was stuck working the night shift till 10, thankfully he had off the next day, to see if she got a reply to her miss you text to him, and there was he said he missed her and the kids but was glad she was getting a night with all her kiddos. When they got into the movie some, Emma heads into the house and gets her daughter a bottle knowing she would be waking up soon.

When Emma gets outside, Eve starts to stir, Emma smiles and lifts her daughter out of the portable crib and holds her as she sits. Emma looks down at her "Shh baby… mama's got ya" she says and starts to try to give her the bottle.

Liam watches "Mommy can I help feed her?"

"Sure Li" Emma says, Emma looks at Henry; he knew what she was looking at him for. The two moved a few pillows around to help Liam hold Eva "Alright Liam" Emma says lowering her daughter onto his lap, his arm resting on a pillow to support her head. Emma moves closer guiding the bottle to her mouth with both her and Liam's hands holding the bottle. Emma watches her younger son feeding her daughter with a smile, and listens to the movie; they were talking about Ohana, which was Emma's favorite part about the movie. "You're doing such a great job Liam" Emma says.

Liam beams at Emma "I am mama" he says, he didn't use that term for her much anymore.

Henry sees the smile on his mom's face, which makes him smile. He was so happy his mom got her happy ending, well she and Killian liked referring to it as their happy beginning, she had become such a great mom and seeing her with his brother and sister made him proud, she had gone from being afraid of being his mom, to being so good with them. "I used to feed you sometimes Liam."

"You did?" Liam asks.

"Yeah" Henry says with a laugh "I would sit with mom like you are and feed you. It's cool being a big brother."

"Am I as good as you Henry?" Liam asks, meanwhile Emma pulls Eva into her arms so she can finish her bottle.

"You will be, the important thing will be when she gets better, girls aren't always nice to each other she will need her big brother then" Henry looks at his mom and she smiles at him. "And you will have to help her out to, I mean we have a pretty crazy family, it will be your job to explain it to her."

Liam looks at Emma then Eva and he gets up on his knees and kisses her head "I will help you Eva. I love you" and he gives her a kiss.

Emma leans and kisses his head "I love you monkey."

"I love you mama" Liam says then looks at Henry "I love you Henry."

Henry wraps his mom and siblings into a hug "Love all you guys."

Unknown to the family Killian was standing in the doorway in the back of the house watching his family, there was nothing in the world he enjoyed more than watching his wife with their kids. Emma was the best mom he had ever met, she may not have grown up with much love, but she made sure her kids never question how loved they were.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this one, wanted something sweet, hope I succeeded. Until next time…**


	158. Chapter 158

**Hey guys so starting to slowly come back to these one-shots. I can't believe I'm coming up on a year of writing these stories, so thank you my constant readers for your love and support of these one-shots.**

 **This one-shot is one I came up with, well got inspired by something for writing this. This will be au, Emma kept Henry, and was a little older when he was born. Emma is a young single mom, she gets talked into going out with her friends for the day for some fun. Although she is having fun with her friends she is missing her number 1 man Henry.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 158: Missing my little guy

Emma couldn't believe her friends Lily, Ruby and Dorothy talked her into this, she is a single mom, and she doesn't need to go to some place known for partying for the day. Sure she needs a break; she works her ass off to provide for her son, and was lucky to have the support she has. But she still felt guilty, she was never really a huge party girl, a drink or two and she was good, she didn't really like the idea of the aftermath of drinking, the hangover. But her friends got to her parents and they were willing to watch him for the day, her dad even was willing to pick her up when they got back.

They had started their day off at a cool bar that had a cool almost tiki type cabana type thing, with sand on the ground. After a drink Emma could feel herself lighten up about being there, she need this, moms need a day off sometimes. Ruby even snuck them in another drink that they split into the 4 cups, Emma wasn't a fan of it but she was starting to have fun now.

After a little bit they go on to a swim up bar, they get in and rap music is blaring around. People are dancing and drinking, it reminded her of what MTV made spring break look like. They order there drinks and go into the pool, they start talking to a group of guys their ages who were there for a bachelor party. They drink and dance with them; the four of them even serenade them when Backstreet boys _As long as you love me_ comes on.

Emma gets out of the pool to go check her phone, she sees its going on 5pm, and sees she has gotten a text form her dad. She opens the text and attached is a picture of Henry, it turns out the little guy was missing her, usually Saturdays where their days. Yeah at 18 months he may not have known the day, but he missed her none the less. In the picture Henry was cuddling with one of her shirts while he napped, it was the shirt she had worn to bed the night before, she had put the shirt on after her shower so it had her scent on it.

Emma quickly replies to the text and her friends walk up to her "Hey Ems, we were thinking about going to eat, then we can catch the boat back?" Lily asks.

Emma smiles, she was ready to head back from seeing that picture "Sounds great."

They get to the restaurant and they all end up ordering the same sandwich, one that sounded really good after a day or drinking. As they wait for their sandwiches they took some pictures with their waitresses help.

Emma suddenly gets quite, and Ruby asks "You alright there Ems?"

"Yeah" Emma says and takes a drink of water "I just… missing the kid" she adds showing them the picture of Henry her dad sent.

The girls all said 'aww' at the picture "You will back with your little soon Emma" Lily says "even the best mama's need a break."

"I know, I know" Emma says running her fingers through her hair. "Just I was having a great time guys, but I feel guilty I should home with Henry not, no offense to you three, out partying like this."

The three girls smile "We will eat then we can go home" Dorothy adds.

Once the food came, all four ate their meal. All four thinking 'who would of thought a grilled cheese with pulled pork and mac & cheese in the middle would be so good.' They paid for the meals and headed for the boat, but Emma quickly runs into a gift shop first and finds Henry a cute shirt, it had a pirate cross bones on it and had the name of the island they were at on it. As they walk out the store Emma sends her dad a quick text saying they were heading for the boat now.

The ride back seemed so long for Emma, the fact she still had her buzz from drinking wasn't helping either. After a 20 minute ride, the boat is docked, and Emma, the girls and the rest of the passengers get off the boat. Emma is chatting with her friends as they walk up the dock. Emma keeps her eyes open for her dad and son. And it doesn't take long to do so, she spots her dad standing by the fence, with Henry in his arms resting his head on his grandpa's shoulder. Emma quickly runs to them giving her dad a quick hug, then takes Henry from him "Hey baby" she says kissing his head.

"Hi mama" Henry says sleepily to her with a smile.

Emma holds him closer, while her dad greets her friends, she runs her fingers through his hair while rocking him "I missed my little man" she whispers to him.

"Mama no go gan" Henry says with a pout, earning awws from his mom's friends.

"I missed to much kid" Emma says rocking him still "mama doesn't want to leave you again either."

Henry holds onto his mom and looks at her friends "Mama mine" he says then lays his head on her shoulder.

Once making sure her friends rides came for them, Emma and her dad and Henry got in his car and headed home, Emma sitting in the backseat with Henry. Within not even a couple minutes Henry is asleep, while Emma played with his hair. "Was he ok today?" she asks quietly.

David looked into his review mirror at his daughter and grandson "Other than missing you, yes" he says with a smile "He ate his lunch like a big boy, and once he had your shirt he took his nap. We even went to the park today."

"Thanks for watching him" Emma says, not able to keep her eyes off him.

"Your welcome sweetheart, you deserved a fun day like this" he says.

"That's what everyone says" says Emma.

"Well it's true. Henry will always know you worked hard for him, but he should remember to that you had time to yourself. You don't want him to grow up feeling guilty that he took up every second of your life. You have sacrificed a lot for him Emma; anyone would be a fool not to see that."

"He's worth it though" Emma adds, finally looking up at her dad.

"I know he is, just like all me and your mother feel for you too" David says with a wink.

Emma gives him a smile, and rest of the car ride is silent, the only sounds his Henry's breathing. When they get home, Emma takes Henry straight to his room, she changes him into his race car pajamas and lays him in his crib. "Night baby, you got mama all day tomorrow." Emma kisses her finger tips and gently strokes his forehead, and smiles. She may have had fun today with her friends, but because of it she missed a day of being with her favorite little man, the only one that matters to her. She vowed to him that night that she wait to do anything like that again until he is older, when she won't be risking missing anything.

 **Alright I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the wait of my break. Until next time…**


	159. Chapter 159

**This one-shot is from a guest. So this one-shot is different then normal for me, but please keep a open mind guys. So here it is: AU where Emma and Ruby are a couple and they have a little girl together and Henry lives with them. And Ruby struggles with being a mom to Henry not wanting to mess up. I'm making this a au where Emma came earlier then said, so she's been around a few years and Henry is 10.**

 **Now although I'm more of a CaptainSwan, Gremma or SwanFire type girl, I do feel the show should also represent the LGBT community somehow (which is why I am more then happy to fill this request even though it isn't my usual type of one-shot), so if you're not ok with this please don't leave any negative comments just move on to the next chapter. Thank you.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 159: You're his mama too

Emma stands at the kitchen counter, with her daughter 15 month old daughter Riley on her hip, drinking some hot chocolate. Emma sets the half full mug onto the counter, then looks at her daughter, who was her mini me. Emma felt bad that her and Ruby's daughter resembled her so much, and very little of Ruby, although Ruby claims it was fine. Ruby was just happy to have their daughter, neither woman thought it was even possible, but who knew that Whale had found some way for same sex couples to have kids together, and the women where the first to try it.

Ruby then comes in from her run "Hey" she says and walks over to Emma and kisses her cheek. Then she runs her fingers through Riley's hair "Hi pup" she says then kisses her cheek as well.

Emma smiles at her girlfriend and daughter "Can you say hi baby?"

"Mama" Riley says with a clap of her hands at Ruby.

Emma chuckles passing their daughter over to Ruby "I need to get Henry going" she starts then heads out the room "can you feed her?"

Ruby looks down at her daughter "Ok Riley, let's see what mommy had going for you" she says walking over to the counter and sees oatmeal in the girls favorite cartoon butterfly bowl.

Riley sees that Emma left the room "Mommy" she says sadly holding her hand towards where Emma went.

"It's alright pup, mommy went to get Henry" Ruby says putting her daughter into her highchair.

"Hen Hen" Riley says.

"Yeah Hen Hen" Ruby says with a smile.

"Did I hear my name?" Henry says walking into the kitchen. Henry was staying with them for their part of the week; he spent 4 days with them and 3 with Regina.

"Hey bud" Ruby says, holding her arm out to him.

Henry goes to her and gives her a quick hug, he was still getting used to Ruby officially living with his mom now. "Hi Ruby, hi Riley" Henry adds giving his sister a small hug. Henry moves to the counter to get his breakfast. He grabs a bowl, then the fruit loops, something he has in common with Emma.

Emma comes back and dressed for the work, Henry and Ruby sitting at the table, she kisses Henry's head "Morning kid."

"Morning mom" Henry says with a smile, as he eats their favorite cereal.

"Is miss Riley eating her oatmeal like a good girl?" Emma coos at her daughter making the girl giggle.

"Mommy" Riley says holding her arms out to Emma.

"Breakfast first baby" Emma says, sitting down next to Henry eating her cereal quickly. Emma looks at her phone "If you finish in a few minutes kid, I can walk you to the bus."

"Ok" Henry says eating the last bite, then finishes the milk "I need to brush my teeth first."

"Go ahead" Emma says "I won't leave without you." Emma looks over at Ruby who had gotten quite, while feeding Riley her oatmeal "Is something wrong Rubs?" Emma asks while taking her and Henry's bowls to the sink.

Ruby sighs "I don't think Henry likes me being here. I mean I've been living with you for what… five months now and he still treats me like I'm just visiting."

"Ruby" Emma starts and goes to sit on her girlfriends lap "Henry loves you" she says lifting Ruby's chin up to look at her "He… he just… look the other night when I tucked him in, he asked me about who you are to him."

"What did you tell him?" Ruby says taking her hand.

"I told him, that you are my girlfriend and Riley's other mom, her mama. I told him, that this is new to both of you, that you want him to be comfortable, and that you will be whatever he wants."

Ruby shrugs "I want to be like a mom to him. But I mean he has you and Regina, what kid would want three moms?" Ruby rubs Emma's knuckles "I don't want to mess up with him Ems."

"You won't Rub, and you are or will be his mama one day. He's a ten year old trying to figure out where he fits where. He knows that you care about him, he's just as nervous about all this like you are." Emma wraps her arms around Ruby's shoulders "We are all in this together Ruby, I'm still figuring out being his mom too."

"Yeah but you guys have the whole biological connection thing going for you. It even feels like Riley prefers you."

Emma looks Ruby into the eyes "Didn't you see how excited she was when you came in from your run? How your voice calms her down? You talked to her all the time when she was in my belly, and she knows her mama's voice because of it, you guys have a connection that I and Riley don't have. And soon, you and Henry will too, you will have some kind of connection with him that neither me or Regina have with him."

Emma leans in and kisses her girlfriend. "Ew" Henry says.

Emma and Ruby both turn and see and see Henry standing there.

"Kids in the room moms" Henry says with a sheepish grin, and slings his back pack on his shoulder. He walks over to Ruby and wraps his arms around her shoulder "Bye Ruby see you later" he says and kisses her cheek "come on mom, you're still walking me right?"

"Yeah kid, go get your shoes on and meet on the porch" Emma says.

Ruby watches as Henry walks out the house "He said moms" she says with a huge grin.

Emma smiles "See, you're his mama too" she says then kisses Ruby's on the mouth. Then she goes to walk their boy to school, while Ruby took care of their little girl.

 **Ok guest who requested this, I hope this good. I never wrote a same sex couple before so hope I did this justice, and hope you all enjoyed it as well. Until next time…**


	160. Chapter 160

**This one-shot is my idea from the promo pictures for season 7 episode 2, very sadly the last episode for Jen. Is anyone else getting worried about by Eddie calling this Emma's "emotional curtain call"? I mean they better not kill her, I still have hope that Emma is just off in another realm and didn't get caught up in the new curse and that is how they explain her not being there, I've seen theory's that Emma for some reason sacrificing herself. Also the fact that they show her with grown up Henry I'm hoping see meets Lucy, I still find it crazy that Emma and Regina are grandma's haha.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 160: God I missed you kid

Emma and Killian land in the unknown realm, it was the realm Henry was supposed to be in. Emma hadn't seen her son in almost 10 years, not that she wanted it to be that way. Henry had decided instead of college he was going to take on the roll as the author and travel the realms to write their stories, he had a theory there where different versions of all the stories we know. Emma hated letting the kid go, but she knew that like her, her son was stubborn and he would one day be back. Even though it hurt like hell to let him go, she wasn't going to be the kind of parent to hold him back being selfish not wanting to lose him.

Emma looks around, the realm reminds her of the enchanted forest, they were standing outside a cottage and a fire was going on outside then she hears it, a motorcycle, Augusts motorcycle. Emma turns and sees him ride up, he stops and walks up to them, making Emma lose her breath, he had grown up so much. Henry looked so much like Neal, and yet he looked like Killian too.

"Henry" is all Emma can manage, she hugs him close, then pulls away some, placing her hands on the side of his face, his hands moved to her arms, and they both had tears in their eyes, more so Emma honestly. She lightly kisses his forehead and moving so their foreheads touched "God I missed you kid" she whispers, only Henry hearing her.

Henry takes a deep breath; it felt so great being back in his moms arms again "I missed you to mom" he says pulling her into another hug. He looks up and sees his step-dad "hey Killian" he says with a laugh.

Killian smiles "Hello lad" he says, feeling so happy for his wife, she had been waiting a long time to hold her son again.

Henry was going to say something when he hears "Daddy" a little girl says running towards him.

Henry smiles at Emma and lets go from the hug and scoops up the little girl and kisses her cheek "Mom, I would like you to meet your granddaughter, this is Lucy, Lucy can you say hi to your grandma?"

Emma can't help but smile, her little man, her son, had a daughter of his own, she has a granddaughter "Hi Lucy" Emma says, taking a step towards them, putting her hand on her granddaughter's cheek. "You are a very pretty little girl."

Lucy smiles "HI Grammy" she says with a giggle, Henry gives her a look "you pretty to."

"Not as pretty as you kid" Emma says and gives the girl a kiss "How old is she Henry?" Emma asks pushing some hair behind her ear.

Henry readjust how he is holding Lucy "She is two, aren't you sweetie?"

Lucy nods her little head "Yep."

Emma holds her arms out "You think I… that I could hold her?"

Henry smiles "You're one of the few I trust mom."

Emma takes the little girl who quickly cuddled into her grandma and plays with the collar of her red leather jacket "Daddy talked bout you" she says quietly.

Emma looks up at Henry who smiles "He did?"

"You in his book" Lucy says with a smile.

"Yeah all three of you are in the book, you mom, my other mom, Killian, even dad. I've been not only telling her about you guys, I've gotten to show her how great you all are."

"You great mommy, daddy says" Lucy pipes in.

Emma smiles at her granddaughter and kisses her forehead, bringing her free hand to the side of her face, rubbing her thumb on her cheek "Your daddy was a great kid; he helped me find my home, my family. He made me proud more than I could ever say" Emma says looking at Henry with a smile.

Henry takes the step to his mom and daughter and hugs them "Having a mom who believed in me like you did, I was destined to be pretty cool I guess." He gives them both a kiss "Sadly it is now a certain little girl's bed time."

"Me stay wit Grammy" Lucy says sweetly.

Emma smiles at the name, she honestly felt a bit young to be grandma still, she guessed Grammy would be fine "What if I tuck you in sweet girl?" Emma says giving the little girl a bounce

"Yay" Lucy says with childlike innocence.

Emma takes the little girl and tells her a story, and cuddles with her while doing so. She had no idea when she would see her granddaughter again; she had to soak it all up. When she seems to be taking a while, Henry heads inside (he had been talking to Killian by the fire meanwhile), he heads to his daughters room and stops in the doorway and sees his mom laying on the bed with her, gently running her fingers through Lucy's hair.

Emma looks up "Hey" she whispers.

"Hey" Henry whispers, back, motioning with his head for her to come with him.

They get into what would be considered a living room "She really is great kid Henry" Emma says putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks" Henry says with a smile "it's been tough by myself. I have to give mom a lot more credit raising me by herself" he says. But then he sees the sad look on Emma's face "Oh mom, I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

Emma puts her hand in the air to stop him "It's alright kid, I just… sometime it still hurts I missed so much of your life. I know before the fight with the black fairy you said it was a long time ago, and you forgave me but… I still feel bad kid" Emma says looking up at him "If only I was brave enough to try."

Henry takes her hand "Mom it WAS a long time ago…" he says shaking his head "you came back though, and with no questions asked became a part of my life, you where there for me in every way possible way after that" Henry says with tear filled eyes.

"Oh kid" Emma says with tears in her eyes too "I love you kid, so much."

"I love you to mom" Henry says and rest his head on her shoulder like he did as a kid.

Emma smiles, it felt like old times, her son it her arms. She runs her fingers through his hair and once again whispers "God I missed you kid."

 **This one was fun guys, I hope I got the feels in here like I wanted for it. In the picture Emma looks so relieved to see Henry in the picture, I hope it's a simple haven't seen him in years type thing. Still bummed that it's Jens last episode, I hope when the day comes maybe she will come back to play Emma one last time in the series finally, hopefully assuming Emma makes it through the episode. I will say if anything bad happens to Emma that Emma hasn't willed herself/or as part of being the savior I would really consider not watching anymore. But would still write fanfiction. Until next time…**


	161. Chapter 161

**This one-shot is a special one today. This one is a birthday gift, for Moma bear Emma Swan. She was the first friend I made on here, and has been my biggest supporter and fan of these one-shots. Although she is normally a SwanFire fan, lately she has gotten into WoodenSwan, so this is something special for you Moma bear Emma Swan, Happy Birthday and Enjoy:)**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 161: Maybe one day

August stands in the kitchen watching his wife and her son. All those years ago, he had talked Neal into leaving Emma so she could fulfill her destiny as the savior, but unknown to him, she wasn't alone, Emma was pregnant. About 5 years later, while he was checking in on her to make sure she was ok, he overheard her, she had a little boy, who she gave up for his best chance. His heart dropped at the news, because of his choice, a poor innocent little boy was in the system when he could have had his parents, or at least Emma, had she not ended up in jail, again because of him (and with some research came to find that her child was in the same town where everyone was brought too). But he quickly decided to amend what he did; he befriended Emma although it slowly became more; and slowly brought her to terms of who she is. They were supposed to wait till Emma's 28th birthday, but Emma wasn't willing to wait to see her son once she found out where he was, and who he was adopted by. It took time but they managed to pin point where the town was, coming to town on her 25th birthday, 3 years early. August felt a little better at Emma missing only 7 years of Henry's life instead 10 like she would of. Once they were in town things moved quickly Emma broke the curse, and Emma and Henry met. Henry had known he was adopted (learning not long before they came to town) and he welcomed Emma with open arms, although his adoptive mom Regina, not so much.

But now it's been three years now, he and Emma where married, and they shared custody of Henry with Regina (they had went to court and everything, official paperwork was made saying who he stayed with and when). They were celebrating Emma's 28th birthday, August walks towards the table with breakfast, as he approaches, looking at Emma; he can't help but smile, he spots her pregnant belly. She was now 5 months pregnant, their little one was conceived on their wedding night. He sets the plate down, and goes to kiss Emma, she had walked in as he was cooking and didn't want to distract him. He kisses her head and squats down and kisses her stomach "Morning little one, hope you're not giving mommy a hard time."

Emma giggles, her hand resting just by his on her stomach. She was 5 months now, her bump wasn't to big yet, she was the same with Henry, it looks like not quite half a basketball was under her shirt. "Doing a lot of moving this morning" Emma says with a smile, rubbing the spot where the baby kicks. "I hope the baby lets us see today if they are a boy or girl" she says wishfully.

August smiles "Same Em, would make decorating that nursery so much easier" he then bends towards her belly again "not to mention little one, that would make a great birthday present for your mom."

Henry smiles while he watches his mom and step-dad talk about the baby, he liked how happy it made them. "Wish I could come, I had to miss the last one because I was with mom instead" Henry says, he hated missing things, Regina didn't like giving up any bit of her time with Henry.

Emma and August look at each other and smile, Henry didn't know they were planning on taking him out of school a hour for the appointment. They didn't care how Regina felt about it, they at least made part of the appointment during lunch time so he missed as little as possible. "I know kid, but as soon as we pick you up, we will let you know" Emma says, holding her hand out for him to take.

Henry takes her hand and sighs "Ok fine" Henry says taking a bite of his eggs "can you guys record the heartbeat too, I didn't get to hear it yet."

August smiles as he takes the seat next to Emma and puts his arm around her shoulders "I think we can do that, what you think mom?"

Emma chuckles, since finding out she was pregnant, around Henry and when talking to the baby he would call her mom, before August this was something she would of just rolled her eyes at, but something about him calling her that, melted her heart, like it was a way for him to say I'm here for good. "Yeah we can do that kid" Emma says, a couple tears formed in her eyes, stupid hormones she thinks to herself.

"Cool" Henry answers, he sees the time "oh, I need to brush my teeth still" he adds while he gulps down the rest of his orange juice. Before he leaves, he goes to Emma and wraps his arms around her shoulder "Happy birthday mom" and he runs upstairs.

"How many times has he told you that today?" August asks with a laugh.

Emma laughs to "That makes it… six times now."

August laughs more and shakes his head "He really loves you."

"Yeah" Emma says with a smile. "Have I told you thank you for getting me here early?"

"You have, but… I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"Thank you" Emma says, she leans in and kisses him on the lips "I can't believe I was supposed to come today, I can't imagine losing three more years with him" she adds looking towards the stairs.

"What about me and peanut there, no us either?" August adds.

"I can't imagine not having our little peanut on the way either you though… you're ok."

"Just ok" August says jokingly and picks her up bridal style and kisses her.

Emma laughs again wrapping her arms around his neck "I guess considering you are the reason I have both my kids… makes you pretty awesome."

Henry walks in, eye brows raised in question "Ok?" he say drawn out.

Both adults laugh "Alright kid, let me go change and I will drive you to school. August needs to get to the shop to help out Grandpa Marco today."

"Ok mom" Henry says.

Emma goes upstairs, followed closely behind by August. Her belly had grown quite a bit that last 2 weeks, and this morning proves it while she is getting dressed. Her jeans no longer fit, even with the elastic bands, her sweets and yoga pants barely fit anymore. And her shirts where a whole other story, they left nothing to the imagination, they hugged her belly perfectly, no questioning she was pregnant, then there was the fact her breast hardly fit in bra's let alone her shirts.

August laughs when he walks out the bathroom, seeing Emma putting on a pair of his sweet pants and one of his flannel shirts. "Do we need to take that shopping trip you've been avoiding princess?"

Emma glares at him, then at her reflection in the mirror "This baby is lucky I love him or her" she turns to see her profile, she was never one into baby bumps, even with Henry she felt whatever about it, although that was more for survival she didn't want to get attached, not that it worked in the end. She puts her hands on the sides of her belly rubbing it.

August comes up from behind and places his hands on her "We can go this weekend if you want, Henry is at Regina's so no rush. You can even give me the death stare all day while you shop if it makes you feel better."

Emma gives a sad smile, being in jail she never went through this stuff with Henry. All they had where those jump suite type things, when she got big enough, they just gave her the next size up, she didn't get to enjoy the milestones. Because of that she had a hard time with them now, since she doesn't have those memories with Henry, she felt guilty having them with this baby. "Maybe" she says moving their hands to where the baby was kicking "I didn't get to enjoy the moving and kicks with Henry" she says slightly above a whisper, she didn't tell August much about being pregnant with Henry, he does know she tried her hardest not to fall in love with him, even her going as far as to not only not hold him after he was born, but not even looking at him.

August knew the further along Emma got into this pregnancy the tougher things would be, Emma never got into major detail about being pregnant with Henry. But he is a writer he could read between the lines, and their little bundle of joy would bring up emotions Emma had long buried away, years ago. "I know Ems" he says and kisses her cheek "How about you stay here till your appointment, you don't have to work today. I can drop Henry off at school before I go to dads."

Emma sighs and places her hands on her lower back "Yeah, I will go say bye to him then. I hope he likes his surprise, coming to the appointment" she says walking towards the door.

August follows "I'm sure he will. He's a great kid Emma, he's going to make a great big brother."

"Yeah he will" Emma adds.

The couple heads downstairs to find Henry getting his coat on "Kid, August is taking you instead today" Emma says walking up to him and hugs him "Have a good day alright, listen to your grandma, and make me prouder then I am" she says ruffling his hair and kissing the top of his head.

"Alright, I love you mom" Henry says before they let go from there hug.

"Love you to kid" Emma says "I'll see ya later" she adds.

"Ok bye" Henry says as he grabs his lunch box and heads for the car.

August kisses Emma on the lips and gives her hand a squeeze "Love you, see you for the appointment."

"Love you to Auggie" Emma says, and steps in the doorway watching her favorite guys leave.

Before Emma knew it, it was time to go pick up Henry from school so he can join them for the appointment. Emma gets to the school and heads for the office to sign out Henry and then waits, she decides to sit down while she waits. Emma glances out the windows into the hallway and sees her mom walking Henry to the office, neither knowing what was up.

"Oh Emma" Snow says "what's wrong, is the baby ok, is it August?"

Emma chuckles at her mom rapid fire questions, but notices Henry seems worried to. "No nothing is wrong, everyone is fine I promise" she sees them both visibly relax. "We just thought we would surprise Henry by getting him for the appointment today."

"Really mom?" Henry asks excitedly "I can come?"

"Yeah kid" Emma says putting her hand on his shoulder "I thought my first kid would like to see the second kid, not just the sonogram picture we get."

"Awesome" Henry cheers, taking Emma's hand ready to leave.

"That's really nice sweetheart" Snow says giving her daughter a hug "oh by the way, happy birthday."

"Thanks mom" Emma says "ready kid?" Henry nods his head in response.

The little family is now in the exam room at the hospital Emma is sitting on the table with both her guys at her side. Whale then walks into the room "Emma, August nice to see you two again" then he sees Henry "Ah Henry is joining today to I see."

"Yeah, the kid is pretty excited to find out if he's getting a brother or sister like we are" Emma says lying down, lifting her shirt to expose her bump.

"What are you hoping for Henry?" Whale asks getting the ultrasound machine going.

Henry shrugs "I don't know, either one is cool" Henry says honestly, August proudly pats the boys shoulder.

"Very well" Whale says "Ok Emma, you know the drill this will be a bit cold" he says as he puts the gel on her stomach. He turns on the monitor and starts moving the wand around. He hits a few buttons and a swishing sound fills the room, fast and loud "Your little ones heart sounds healthy and strong" he says with a smile.

"Wow that's the heart?" Henry asks amazed, making the adults laugh.

"That it is kid, good hearted like his brother" Emma says taking her sons hand in hers.

Whale moves the wand around some more "The baby is growing wonderfully guys. Growing like they should be, and they are ready for you guys to know what they are" he adds "I take it you guys still would like to know the gender?"

"Yes sir" both Emma and August say.

"Ok" Whale starts, he sees Emma hold Henry's hand a little tighter, and lifts her other hand for her husband to take. Whale moves the wand again some more and hits a few buttons. He sets the wand aside and turns the monitor screen "congratulations guys, it's a little boy."

"I'm getting a brother" Henry says first "I can let him have my old toys, and I can tell him stories, and show him how to sword fight."

"A boy" Emma says looking up at August "we're having a little boy" she says this time with a laugh, tears in her eyes.

August soothes down her hair and bends to kiss her forehead "Another boy" he says with a smile "we have one great one already" he adds pulling Henry to his side "I can't wait to meet the little guy" August says looking at her stomach.

Whale cleans of most of the gel, and hands Emma another towel to finish "Congratulations guys. Everything looks good, I will see you guys in four weeks again. I'm going to go get those sonogram pictures for you" Whale says and leaves.

Emma cleans off the rest of her stomach and gets up pulling her shirt back down to cover her belly. Emma walks to one of the chairs and sits and signals Henry to come to her. He does, Emma takes his hands into her own "I want you to know kid; this baby being a boy won't change anything. He won't make you any less mine alright?" she asks, Henry nods "I know me being in his life from the begging might feel unfair…"

"Mom it's ok. I know you wanted me to have my best chance, I know you love me, and always will" Henry says giving her a smile.

Emma's hormones get the best of her, tears fill her eyes but don't fall "That's right kid. But I just… I just need to make sure you know kid, I still love you very much, this baby" she says putting her hand on her belly "won't change that Henry. He is just another amazing kid for me to love to the moon and back."

August walks over "I feel the same way Henry. I may not be your real dad but… I'd like to think of you as my kid anyway. You are in a lot of ways my first kid, I hope I can do right by him to" he adds, putting his hand with Emma's, even giving it a little squeeze.

"You are my dad" Henry replies honestly "I know I don't call you that yet, but you are. You love mom, and you're always there for both of us, and you will be for my brother too."

Both Emma and August pull Henry in for a hug, they for sure where lucky parents, with a great kid like Henry, and another little boy on the way.

"I say besides it being you two's mommies' birthday, we have even more reason to celebrate" August says "how about we head to Granny's?"

Emma smiles as she pulls Henry onto her lap, or at least as much as he can fit with her bump "Well I don't know about you two, but me and the baby are craving some grilled cheese and hot chocolate like you wouldn't believe."

"Are you sure that's not just you and you want our boy to take partial blame to make you feel better?" August asks jokingly.

Emma smiles "Well guess you will never know" she says tightening her arms around Henry a bit, resting her chin on his shoulder.

August just smiles and shakes his head at his wife "I guess not, what do you think Henry?"

Henry lifts his hands in the air in surrender "I'm staying out of this" he says leaning into Emma's front, enjoying being close to her.

"I get the feeling that even though Emma you will be out number by us boys, I'm going to end up being outnumbered anyway?" August asks lifting a questioning eyebrow at Emma.

Emma gives him a smirk "Cause you know both our boys will love me more" she says jokingly "besides I think we both know I'm the fun parent in this family."

August rolls his eyes, especially when he hears Henry giggling away at the banter "I guess if someone beats me at that title I'm glad it's you."

Later that night, after they had dinner and Emma opened her birthday gifts, Henry was working on his homework and August was cleaning up from dinner still. Emma was sitting in the started nursery, relaxing in the rocking chair that Marco had made for them, and he was finishing up the crib, once they had that, they could get going on the rest since they now know the gender of their baby. Emma is leaning back with her eyes closed and feet up, lightly rocking and she hears footsteps and glances up and sees her son.

Emma smiles "Hey kid" she says quietly, she holds her arm out, silently inviting her son over. She notices he had changed into pajamas, he sits half in the open part of the chair and her lap, and she wraps a arm around him. Henry cuddles closer and drapes his arm over her belly and he smiles when he feels the light nudge that would be his brother kicking "Weird isn't it?" she asks when she noticed the face he made.

It did feel weird to Henry but he didn't move his hand "Kind of, does it feel weird for you mom?" he asks, more worried it hurt her in some way.

"It feels more like a tickle still, sometimes it can be uncomfortable, but it isn't yet" Emma replies taking her sons hand holing it lightly.

"Did I kick too?" Henry asks innocently.

"All babies kick Henry" Emma says with a laugh. "But I didn't mind when you kicked" she says kissing the top of his head "I knew I wasn't alone when you kicked. Where I was, was scary at times. It was nice to not be alone, I swear kid, it was like you knew when I needed love, that was when you kicked."

Henry beams at Emma "I helped you… in that scary place?" he said, saying more as a statement then question.

"I remember this one night… I was having a rough day" Emma starts and clears her throat when tears threaten to fall "I… it was the day I had to sign the papers placing you for adoption" Emma says with a sad smile, which Henry sees giving her hand a squeeze. "I was crying, and I um… was talking to you, it was one of the few times I let myself. I placed my hand where I guessed your head was" Emma pauses wiping away the few tears that escaped "and a few inches away, I saw your little hand kind of poke out…"

"Like how we see his foot sometimes when he kicks?" Henry tries to clarify.

"Just like that" Emma says, her one arm was still around him, and she gave his shoulder a squeeze "You most of noticed you didn't get my hand because the next try your hand found mine. It was like you were trying to tell me it was ok."

Henry leans into Emma more, hugging her "Guess I knew my mom loved me even then" he says simply.

"If I know your mom like I think" August suddenly says from the doorway, startling them "I bet the moment she found out about you she did, she was probably freaked out, scared but loved you" he says walking over to them.

"And that why I made what was… and still is the toughest choice I ever made" Emma adds, tilting her head to look at her son.

Henry nods his head "Do you… did you ever think about keeping me, or think now you could of?"

"Believe me kid, I wanted to keep you more than anything. But jail… after you were due, I still had like three months left, and then who knows how long I would have had to fight to get you back after. I couldn't do that, I look back and I know I made the right choice, we would have been on the streets at first, and I could've lost you because of that." Emma moves and adjusts both of their bodies "I could live knowing you were in a safe forever home, because that's what I chose Henry. But… if I kept you, and they took you from me, because I couldn't take care of you… you would of grown up like I did, bouncing around home to home, I would of fought for years to get you back and there would have been no guarantee I would win."

Henry had tears on his cheeks now, Emma softly wipes them away "It's still not fair though mom, I want to be with you guys more."

August moves closer to them and rubs Henry's back, Emma already was holding the kid close "We do to Henry; you are a great kid, who deserves nothing but the best. And we would love to have more time with you."

"And that why I made the choice Henry, there where so many things I wanted for you, that I knew I could not give you. But Regina did, she gave you a home, made sure you had warm clothes to wear, food in your stomach. Things I wish I could of given you, but couldn't" says Emma who now had tears in her eyes as well.

Henry sniffles a bit "I know mom."

August looks up at Emma who gives him a sad smile, she still had Henry held close, and was combing her fingers through his hair. He looks at his watch "I'm afraid its time buddy for bed" he says looking at Henry.

Henry looks up at Emma "Can you tuck me in mom?"

"Of course kid" Emma says , and kisses his head "go get ready, I will be there in a minute."

"Ok" Henry says, and reluctantly walks off.

Emma sighs "I've dreaded that conversation."

"I think you handled it pretty well Ems. I get the feeling Henry somehow always knew or felt that you loved him, even before you met. He never second guessed letting you right in, never shied away from a hug from you."

"I feel bad I was so cold at first with him" Emma says as she attempt to get out of the chair 'afraid to know what this will be like when I get bigger' she thinks to herself.

August helps her out of the chair "Never stopped him though. I remember though too Emma, that second time he ever hugged you, at Archie's, you didn't even hesitate putting your arms around him."

Emma smiles warmly at the memory, Regina trying so hard to make him mad at her. "He made it easy."

August kisses her head "He does in deed. Go say goodnight, I bet he is waiting for you."

Emma goes to Henry's room, and he indeed was waiting, he even scooted over so she had room to sit. Emma loved the overwhelming feeling of love she felt for Henry, she hated that she spent so much trying to forget about him, he was her little man, and she couldn't wait for the feeling with her little boy growing inside of her, she loved him already, but she knew once she saw him (like seeing Henry for first time 7 years later) the love would multiply by 100. She loved that Henry felt the same way, he may be 10 now, but he never turned away from a cuddle from her. And she loved that even when her walls where still up he never shied away from affection then either. He would slip his little hand into hers when they walked, scoot close when they were in the booth at Granny's, rushed to her to hug her and bury his face into her stomach so he was as close as can be to her in those moments, it was like he wanted to make up for what they missed when he was little. After cuddles and a story Emma kissed his head and wished him good night and several I love you's where given back and forth (Emma favorite nightly ritual of theirs).

Emma then goes to her and August's room, she smiles when she sees the bassinet that their son will sleep in when he comes home, she hated all the emotions this pregnancy was bringing up. Pregnancy was emotional time to begin with, but to put the unresolved feelings from her last pregnancy on top of that made it even more so. She couldn't wait to meet her little boy, for both of them to meet, she knew without a shadow of a doubt Henry would be a excellent big brother, he would love and watch out for and protect him with everything he had. She imagined he might get himself in some trouble from Regina sneaking over at night. Emma wished more then anything that Henry was all hers, that time wasn't split with Regina. But Emma also knew she couldn't be selfish, that Regina was the one who raised him when she couldn't, as much as she wanted deep down to have him to herself, she just couldn't go for full custody. She knew that it would break her own heart to loss her time with Henry, so she knew it would hurt Regina as well, and Emma couldn't in good conscience do that to another mom.

 _A few months later_

Emma is sitting in her hospital bed, early that morning she had given birth to her second son. Her new little baby boy, and her and August couldn't be happier. It was currently Regina's time with Henry, so they thankfully they didn't have to worry about someone coming to get him ready and to school. Emma looks at the clock and sees he should be getting out of school about now, she managed to get Regina to allow her mom to bring Henry after school to meet his brother. Emma knew Regina couldn't say no; she knew if she did, it wouldn't help with the issues between her and Henry. Yes Henry was for most part over the whole evil queen thing, but he still struggled with Regina's issues towards Emma. Regina had allowed Henry to call Emma before he went to school that morning, Emma couldn't wait to see him.

Emma looks down at baby, he was wrapped in his own Granny made blanket, it was done in a aqua type color (which ended up being the color they choose for the nursery) and his name done in blue. "Hey little man, your brother should be here soon so you can meet him" Emma coos taking his little fist into her hand when he waved it around.

August speaks up from his chair he was napping in "I better go into the waiting room to meet him" he says getting up.

"Thanks, I want it just us for now" Emma says not taking her eyes off her little boy.

August walks out, and a few minutes later finds Henry. August explains how Emma wants it just the four of them for now, her parents understood. August gets them to the door "You ready bud?"

"Yep" Henry says with his adorable grin. He walks in and sees his mom holding his brother. He couldn't wait to come since the call came late last night that his mom was going to the hospital, he woke up to the news he was a big brother, and after a lot of begging he was able to call and talk to her. "Hi mom" he says quietly approaching the bed, he notices the space on the one side and climbs up, carefully giving her a hug.

Emma smile proudly and kisses his temple "Hey kid, I'm so happy to see you" she says while he sits down next to her.

Henry smiles, he loved when Emma acted so mom-like like this. "I wanted to come before school, but mom said no."

"I know kid, but this way you can stay longer cause you have nowhere to be" Emma adds, and then the baby whimpers "Shh… it's ok baby, I didn't forget about you" Emma shift him a bit for Henry "Kid this is your brother" Emma says proudly.

"He looks like me" Henry says "like my baby pictures."

Emma beams, she has gotten to see a few pictures of him from when he was baby, and he was right, her boys did look alike. "Well you are brothers."

"So what's my brother's name?" Henry asks, rubbing his little fist with his finger, which the baby holds onto.

August proudly watches his little family, taking pictures on his and Emma's cellphones, knowing she would want pictures of her boys first meeting.

"Henry meet your brother Holden Wayne Booth" Emma says putting a arm around her oldest son and holds him close.

"Holden, I know that name" Henry says.

August smiles "From _catcher in the rye,_ one of my all-time favorite books."

"It's one of the few books I actually read in school" Emma adds. "We thought it was a good name, and Wayne his middle name like his dads."

Henry smiles more down at his brother, then looks at August "Mom… Dad… can I hold him?"

Both Emma and August look at each other and smile, they knew Henry saw him as a dad, but they were so happy to hear him actually call August that finally.

"Sure kid" Emma says carefully moving some things around, then settled Holden into Henry's arms.

Henry looks at his brother and then to his mom "Hi Holden, I'm your big brother Henry" he says with a smile "Dad can you take a picture of us, I want a copy for both my rooms" he adds.

Emma kisses the top of Henry's head, and then continues to help Henry hold up Holden's head. When Mary Margaret announces it was time to get Henry home, Henry excuses himself to use the bathroom; August quickly shows her the picture he got when Henry asked. He had gotten the moment Emma kissed Henry's head, her arm draped around him still, and a smile on her face that even though she was mid-kiss it was clearly there. Her other hand helping Henry hold his brother; it was certainly a special moment between the mom and her boys. August know exactly what he was going to do for Emma's first mother's day with both boys, that picture was going on a canvas and would be hung up in their room, so she can forever look at that special moment, a moment where Henry was here's. A moment where it didn't mattered she had to share him with his other mother, it was just them, the way she wished it always was and always could be, maybe one day, maybe one day.

 **Hope you loved it Moma bear Emma Swan, and that you are having a awesome day today. Happy birthday again:) Until next time…**


	162. Chapter 162

**This one-shot is a AU, no magic. So here's the gist: Regina still adopted Henry, but not until he was older. Henry is currently 8, and Regina only came into his life about 6 months ago, adopted him 3 months ago. Henry like most kids in his situation, wants to at least meet his birth mom, to answer his questions, mostly importantly why? So this is Emma and Henry meeting.**

 **I want to say some of the details in this one-shot was inspired by a fanfic I started to read (it was already 20 or so chapters in so I was slowly reading it), it was regalbeliever/outlawqueen story called** _ **Meant to be yours.**_ **But when I got to where Regina told Henry Emma wasn't currently interested in meeting him, and how sad he got broke my heart so I stooped reading it. And this is just my take on if Emma did wanted to meet him, although most details are mine and I also have this in a au setting, whereas the story was in cannon somewhat to the show. So inspired by that story but made it my own.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 162: Best day of her life

Emma stairs down at the letter, she was shocked, and scared, amazed and happy at all once. Her son, the little boy she had given up at birth wanted to meet her. She honestly never thought this day would come, hoped really, cause that meant she made the right choice and he had a good home, and if it did happen it wouldn't be for another 10 years. Emma starts to read the letter again, still not believing it.

 _Dear Emma Swan.,_

 _I know this letter is probably going to be a shock to you. My name is Regina Mills, and three months ago I adopted your son. His name is Henry, and he is without a doubt the kindest and sweetest kid I've ever met, considering how he grew up. He makes me so proud every day and I am so thankful to have him in my life, so thank you, thank you for making what I can only imagine was the toughest choice of your life._

 _So the reason for this letter, first don't worry he isn't sick or anything like that. You see Miss Swan, Henry although happy in our home, he tells me all the time, he like any adopted child, he is curious. He is curious about you, where he comes from. We have had many conversations when I tuck him in bed at night about you, what you may look like, what traits he has from you. He just wants to know, and ask you some questions._

 _I understand you agreed to a closed adoption and this may feel like a violation of that but I just had to ask, for Henry. He simply wants to meet you, one afternoon of your time. If after, if this all you want, that is fine, I understand. And if you and Henry both find you want more time together that is great too. I did not tell him yet that I found you Miss Swan, so take your time and really think about this, if no, please know I appreciate your time at reading this, and again thank you. When you make a decision I attached my card to the top of this page, call me and let me know._

 _Regina Mills._

Emma sighs setting the letter aside; her mind was in a whirlwind. What is she going to do, she wanted to meet her son, but at the same time she was afraid to. What if she isn't what he wanted, what he pictured she would be, What if she let him down? But then she thinks about the letter, he just wanted to meet her, but worry still filled her, that in the end, he would hate her.

Emma spends the next week or so thinking this over. She went back and forth many times, yes she wanted to meet him, then no he's better off not meeting her. But in the end, yes won, she was meeting that beautiful little boy that stole her heart the few minutes she was allowed to hold him, looking at her with those innocent eyes of his.

Emma holds her breath as the phone rings.

"This is Regina" Regina answers.

"Um hi miss Mills… this is Emma" Emma says nervously.

Regina perks up at the name "Oh um Emma… thank you for calling" she says cheerfully.

"Yeah" Emma says with a bit of a laugh "So I've been thinking about this a lot… and I decided yes, I want to meet him, I want to meet Henry."

Regina smiles and closes her eyes "I'm so glad Emma, Henry will be so excited to hear. He really wants to meet you."

Emma smile, as tears build up in her eyes "I can't lie, I really want to meet him too. I never stopped thinking about him."

"That's nice to hear, I can only imagine how tough this is" Regina says now having set her work aside.

"It is, but… there's something about knowing he wants to know me, I can't say no to that" Emma says honestly.

"He does make it tough to say no. I must warn you, he has a impressive puppy dog face."

Emma really can't help but smile at that comment "Good to know. Um… I was wondering I wanted to get him something, a gift for when we meet, what are… what is he interested in?"

"First of all that really isn't necessary, but I get the feeling my sons not taking no as a answer when it comes from you. So, um he loves comics, superheroes, and recently Harry Potter."

"Based on all of that, he is defiantly my kid" Emma says with a laugh. "So… when should we do this?"

"Well, I don't know your schedule, but he has off school on Friday, unless the weekend suites you better."

"Um well I have a busy day Friday, but um… I can do Saturday morning, I can drive down Friday night and and meet you guys somewhere?"

"That sounds great" Regina answers.

The rest of week goes by fast, so here was Saturday morning; Emma was sitting in the dinner attached to the inn she stayed in. She was surprised to find when she got there that Regina had already paid for her room for her. Emma's leg is nervously bouncing, she glances at the present that sat next to her and she smiled, she had no idea how the kid would react to his gift. Every time she hears the little bell above the door jingles she glances up, to help calm her nerves she orders a hot chocolate with cinnamon. She hears the bell once again, and glances up. What she sees makes her loss her breath a minute, she sees a shaggy hair little boy, the moment she sees him she knows its Henry. And right behind him, is who she is guessing is Regina. They stop a minute, and both glance a minute, and Regina says something, and takes his hand and they make their way over to her.

"Emma Swan?" Regina says approaching her.

Emma stands as she says "Yeah, hi, Regina I take it?" Regina nods still holding Henry's hand "And you must be Henry?" Emma says, not sure how to react to the moment.

Henry smiles at her, making her heart melt and also feel more at ease from it "Yeah."

Emma notices a look in his eyes, she somehow can sense he wants a hug from her, she not sure how she can tell but she can. So Emma squats to Henry's level and smiles at him nervously holding her arms out to him, he quickly embraces her, burring his face into her shoulder. Emma simply breathes him in, wanting to always remember this moment, the second time she ever held her little boy. After a moment, neither really wanted to let go, Emma releases him, hands going down his arms, taking his hands "It's so great to meet you Henry" Emma says with the most honesty she has felt come out of her in years. The last time was the moment before they took Henry from her arms, when she whispered to him that she will never forget him and she will love him always.

Henry gives her another genuine smile "It's awesome meeting you."

Regina smiles at the interaction, her son being so happy "Why don't we take a seat" she suggests.

They move to sit, Emma going to her spot where she was, Regina and Henry sitting across from her "I hope you don't mind I got a drink already."

"It's no problem miss Swan" Regina says.

"You can call me Emma" Emma adds.

Henry looks into her cup "Hot chocolate?"

"Yeah with cinnamon" Emma answers.

Henry's eyes go wide "That's how I like mine too" he says excitedly, learning something he gets from his birth mom.

"Best way to drink it" Emma says with a smile.

"Yes, and with whip cream" Henry adds.

Emma giggles "How could I forget about that" she says with a laugh.

Ruby stops by and takes Regina and Henry's drink orders, Henry manages to get his mom to let him have hot chocolate. They order food, and have light conversation learning about each other. Emma tells them how she moved a lot growing up, how she grew up in the foster system, and how her first job was at a 24 hour dinner that was a lot like the one they were in. How she recently started a new job, as a bail bonds person, explaining to Henry she basically finds people who did not good things, that she helps cops. She in returns learns about her son, he confirmed how he liked comic books, his favorite being a tie between Spiderman and Batman. He was also a big reader, currently he was into Harry Potter. He told her how he grew up in and around Boston, and even spent time in New York which was where he was staying when he and Regina met, staying with one of the few nice families he had stayed with, but then he was placed with Regina, and the rest was history.

Once the plates are cleared Emma passes Henry a bag "Um… this is for you Henry."

"Thanks" Henry say, taking the bag. He takes out the tissue paper, and he pulls out a super soft light brown teddy bear, that was a little worn.

"That was supposed to be yours" Emma starts "I knew pretty early on that I was placing you for adoption. But one day I was early for my doctor's appointment, and by the office was this baby store, one of those more expensive ones, one that I wished one day I could shop at for my child" she says sadly, that part meant more for Regina. "Um anyway… I went in and was looking at all the stuff I knew I could never get you" she says giving Henry a sad look "then I came across this bin of stuffed animals. They were all so soft, and that bear caught my eye. I had very little money, but I knew I needed to buy it for you, it was supposed to be the one thing you had from me. But then I was out when I went into active labor, I was taken straight to the hospital, I wasn't able to go home and get the bear, and had no one to get it and bring it to the hospital. It broke my heart when I went home and it still sat on my bed, so I kept it, it was a piece of you still with me" she says giving him a smile, the first since starting the story, he gives her one back. "So when I decided to meet you, I knew you should have it, it was always meant to be yours, so now it is."

Henry holds the bear close to him, he looks up and his moms see a tear run down his cheek "No one's ever cared enough to save something for me." Then he looked between his two moms "just you two."

Regina puts her arm around Henry and kisses his head. Emma watches her son and his mom, she hated it took Henry so long to find his forever home, but she was relieved that it seemed to be the kind of home she herself dreamed of as a kid, and what she desperately hoped for him. And it happened; Regina clearly cared for him, made him feel safe and loved for the first time, something Emma could never repay Regina for.

Henry continues to hold the bear close "Emma, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah kid, shoot" Emma says.

"I can tell you loved me, and still do. Why… why did you give me up?" Henry asks innocently.

Emma takes a deep breath; she knew he was probably going to ask. "Well kid, I was young when I got pregnant with you, I was seventeen, I wasn't even out of high school. And you deserved so much more then I could of given you…"

"It was for my best chance" Henry adds.

"Yeah, exactly" Emma says with a teary smile "I loved you so much; I loved you too much to keep you."

Henry nods his head, Regina's arm still around him "Your mom was very brave Henry" she says, she looks at Emma who gives her a grateful smile "saying goodbye to someone you love, knowing you will never see them again… is one of the toughest things in this world."

"And I never stopped loving you kid, you have been on my mind every day since, no matter how hard I tried to forget I couldn't. I wanted to know if you were safe and loved. I would see little boys who looked about your age, and wonder what you looked like."

Henry gives a small smile "Did you hold me?"

"I did, but it wasn't for long. They only gave me a few minutes with you. The whole time I couldn't take my eyes off you, I want to memorize everything about you. When the nurse came to get you, I gave you a kiss and promised I would always love you, and I would never forget you."

"And you kept your promise" Henry says sounding satisfied.

Emma gives him a shy smile "Easiest promise I ever made and kept."

Henry nods again, he had another question but wasn't sure about it. He bites his bottom lip a bit before getting the courage to ask "Do you… do you think we can see each other more?"

Emma leans back into her seat "I would like that" she say giving him a bright smile.

Regina watches the pair smile at the other, she sees where Henry gets his smile from, it was from Emma. She saw a lot of Emma in Henry. Their emotional walls due to their past, the way they fiddled with their fingers when they were nervous, their love of hot chocolate with cinnamon and grilled cheese. They both loved Disney movies, but also enjoyed a good action movie. As much as it kind of hurt that Henry wanted to know Emma, she knew she couldn't keep them apart, besides a kid could never have to many people in their life who loved them.

The goodbyes where tough, but with promises of phone calls, and another visit soon they bid goodbye. That night when Regina went to tuck Henry in he was holding the bear that Emma gave him "You really like that bear huh?"

Henry nods "It smells like her" he says simply. Regina gave him a look "When Emma gave me a hug, she had this nice smell, the bear has the same smell" he says with a smile.

"I see" Regina says pulling the blanket up to cover him, and sits on the side of the bed "So you enjoyed meeting her?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure how I would feel, cause I have you, I have a mom. But I guess I can have two moms right?" Regina nods not sure how to answer that "but she's also like a friend."

"All that matters sweetheart is that she loves you, and doesn't hurts you" Regina says brushing the hair from his forehead, she gives him a kiss on the forehead and walks to the door "Night Henry, I love you."

"I love you mom" Henry says with a smile, and Regina walks out the door, closing the door behind her. Henry lifts his bear, and sets it on his stomach, brushing his hand on the super soft fur, and kisses it "and I love you to mom."

Meanwhile in Boston, Emma sat in her living room, after her visit with Henry that morning, she was on cloud 9. She never thought she would meet him, and not only did she meet him, but she got to hug him, talk to him, and he was amazing, he became a much better kid then she ever dreamed of. She looks at her phone at the picture that Regina took of them before she left, she runs her fingers over his face "Night kid, love you" she whispers at her phone. It was something she said every night since he was born, but now she never had to guess what he looked like, or if he could ever forgive her. She still didn't know if she deserved to have this sweet kid in her life, but she would now make sure she was what he deserved, prove to be worthy of him. This meeting was the best day of her life.

 **Another one-shot done:) Hope you guys enjoyed it, and don't forget I take requests, just remember this is swanbeliever so it must be or have both Emma and Henry involved in it. Until next time…**


	163. Chapter 163

**This one-shot is a request from Swanfire4ever, asking for a sequel to chapter 162 where Henry telling Emma that he missed her and spending his first night at Emma's house with his bear.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 163: our first sleep over

Things had been going good Emma thought, since she had met her son 2 months ago. She had visited 2 more times since then, and they had talked a few times a week to each other. But this weekend was big, Regina was trusting Emma to take care of Henry for a couple days, she could of asked someone around the town they lived, but she asked her. Regina would be dropping him off on Friday on her way to the airport, she had some meetings in New York she had to go to, and later in the day Sunday she would come by and pick him back up.

Emma is in the kitchen putting away some grocery's she bought for Henry's stay, she bought juice, another box of fruit loops (another shared like they found during one of their phone calls) and of course stuff for hot chocolate, she even bought him is own special mug (it was black with the Hogwarts logo on it) to keep at her place when he stays. Emma bunches up the bag and puts it in the cabinet to reuse eventually, and then she hears the buzzer for the door. She walks over to the monitor and presses the button "Hello?"

"It's Henry, Emma were here" Henry's voice says.

Emma smiles "Alright kid, I'll buzz you in" she says and hits the button to let them in the building. Emma waits a few minutes, she lives on the 5th floor so she gives them time, then she hears a knock and goes to open the door. Emma opens the door, and finds Henry and his mom "Hey kid" she says with a happy laugh.

Henry smiles, and goes to hug Emma, wrapping his arms around her waist. Emma wraps her arms around him also, and kisses the top of his head "Hi Emma" he says into her stomach.

Regina smiles watching them "Hi Emma."

Emma looks up "Hi Regina" she says and pulls away from Henry taking his bag and pillow from her "I can take those."

"Thanks, for watching him for a couple days" Regina says.

"It's no problem" Emma says with a shrug "me and Henry can hang out a couple days right?" she says nudging his arm.

"Yeah" Henry says excitedly.

Regina chuckles "Alright, alright. Ok sweetheart" she starts walking back to Henry looking him right in the eyes "as usual, same rules at home apply here. I already went over them with Emma, so no trying to sucker her into letting you stay up later, or more time then you are allowed on video games." Regina pulls Henry into a hug, which he gladly accepts and returns "I love you, and behave yourself ok?" she says pulling away, but not before giving him a kiss.

"I love you to mom. Bring me back a gift from New York?" Henry says.

Regina smiles "I will see what I can do" Regina goes over to Emma "Thank you again. I will call at bed time to say goodnight."

"Sounds good" Emma says, and then looks at Henry "why don't you walk your mom to the door kid."

Henry takes Regina's hand and walks with her to the door. He gives her another hug "Have a good flight mom, I love you."

Regina hugs him back, giving him another kiss "I will sweetheart, I love you too." Then she sees Emma walk up behind them and says "Take care of my son Emma."

Emma smiles and wraps her arms around his shoulders "I'll protect him with my life."

Regina takes a breath and gives them a smile "Ok, well I need to get going. See you Sunday."

"See you Sunday" both Emma and Henry say.

They watch Regina get into the elevator and the door closes. Emma then closes her apartment door, and locks them in then turns to look at Henry who gives her a smile. She stands straight and looks at him "Alright kid, it's Friday night, what should we do?" she looks at her watch its 8pm "your mom says you need to be laying down and relaxing by ten at the latest, so two hours."

Henry bites his lip lightly "How about a movie?"

"Movie sounds great" Emma says picking Henry's bag and pillow back up "how about we both go change into pajamas then we can pick a movie?"

"Ok" Henry says, following Emma to her room, on the way down the hall, Emma gives him a quick tour of the apartment, not that there is much.

A few minutes later, they both come out into the living room pajama clad. Emma offers to make popcorn, while Henry chooses a movie. They sit together on the couch, a bowl of popcorn between them, and the start of _The Sandlot_ playing on the TV screen.

"Emma?" Henry says still looking at the screen.

"Yeah Henry?" Emma says turning to the kid.

Henry turns and looks at Emma, looking a bit nervous "Summer vacation is going to be starting soon, do you think… do think mom will let me come stay again for a weekend, just cause?"

Emma takes a breath "I don't know Henry; I know I would love that though" she says with a genuine smile "I guess it would depend on how this weekend goes… so we better stick to the rules. Then maybe" she says with a shrug "maybe she will let you stay" she says ruffling his hair.

Henry smiles and nods his head "I hope she does too" he says looking back at the screen.

They pair watch the movie together, laugh at most of same parts, especially the famous _you're killing me smalls_ scene. As the movie ends, Emma notes that Henry is looking sleepy, she gets up and takes the DVD out of the player, right after she places the DVD on the shelf her cellphone rings, and its Regina.

Emma answers the call "Hi Regina" Emma says grabbing the bowl from off the couch, to take it to the sink.

"Hi Emma, I was calling to say goodnight to Henry" Regina says.

"Yeah, we just finished our movie. And he's looking sleepy, so great timing" Emma says walking over to the couch, Henry looking even more sleepy. "Here he is Regina."

"Thank you Emma, and I hope you have a good night."

"You to Regina" Emma adds with a smile. "Here's your mom kid" she says passing Henry the phone.

"Hi mom" Henry says, with a sleepy voice.

"Hi sweetheart, are you having fun with Emma?" Regina asks.

"Yeah we just watched _The Sandlot"_ Henry says cheerfully.

"That's great Henry. I hope you were thinking of going to sleep soon, you're sounding sleepy there" Regina adds.

"Yeah, I think before you called Emma was going to say something" Henry says, playing with a loose thread on his pajama top.

"I have no doubt, she did say you where sleepy. And I'm sure she wants you well rested" Regina says.

"Yeah" Henry adds.

"Ok sweetheart, I will let you get to sleep, I love you and talk to you tomorrow."

"Night mom, I love you" Henry manages to say.

Emma then takes the phone from him "Have a good night Regina, thanks… thanks for letting me do this."

Regina smiles "It's my pleasure Emma, he really wanted to see you. You have a good night too, don't let Henry try to tell you he isn't tired" she says with a laugh.

Emma looks at Henry, who is slowly losing the battle against staying awake "Something tells me he won't fight much" she says with a chuckle "Night Regina."

"Night Emma" Regina adds, then hangs up.

Emma hangs up and sets her phone on the coffee table. She turns to see Henry, giving him a sad smile "Think it's time for bed kid."

Henry nods "Where am I sleeping?"

"You get my bed" Emma says, holding her hand out to him, which he gets up and takes. "I'm hoping to move into a two bedroom eventually so you have your own room" she adds, as they walked down the hallway, lightly swings their joined hands.

Emma drops him off in the bathroom, and she offers to get his toothbrush for him. Emma gets to the door as he finishes using the toilet. "Thanks Emma" he says taking his toothbrush from Emma. As he puts the tooth paste on his tooth brush he asks "Where are you going to sleep then?"

Emma is leaning on the door frame and gives him a smile "On the couch kiddo."

Henry spits out the paste, and then rinses out his mouth, and cleans off his face. He takes her hand again as they walk to her room "But that's not fair for you, you should get your bed."

"I'm fine giving it up for my favorite guy" Emma says. And Henry crawls into her bed, and she hands him the pillow, and he takes the bear out that she gave him "You brought the bear?"

Henry smiles "Yeah… it's one of my favorite things" he says giving it a hug. "Besides it helps when I'm missing you."

That surprises Emma a bit "You… you miss me?" she asks sitting on the side of the bed, while covering Henry with the blanket.

Henry blushes a little "Yeah… I mean I know that" he says playing with the bow on the bear "we have only hung out a few times but… I like doing stuff with you. I love my mom, she is awesome. But I… I love you to."

Emma can feel tears well up as Henry spoke "There is no reason to be embarrassed kid" she say rubbing his arm "I miss you to. And I love talking to you, and hearing about school and your friends" she say continuing to rub his arm. But she makes him sit after a moment and pulls him close "And I love you like crazy Henry, to the moon and back."

Henry's head is resting Emma's shoulder, and she's brushing her fingers through his hair and he smiles "I went from no family, to two moms who love me."

Emma kisses his head; making them both smile "You are one lucky boy" she says pulling away from him "but it now time to get to sleep." Henry lays back down, his bear still tucked under his arm "Night Henry, I love you."

"I love you to Emma, night" Henry says and rolls over.

Emma smiles as she watches Henry roll over to go to sleep. She closes the door to her room most of the way, and turns on the hallway nightlight she bought so he could find his way to the bathroom if needed. She goes back out to the living room, and finishes up some cleaning up. Once she is done, she sets up the couch for her bed; she lays a sheet down, then her pillow, and got her favorite blanket ready. She grabs her book, and starts to read, but her mind keeps wondering to the little boy down the hall, her kid was sleeping in her bed, his mom trusted her, she giggle to herself softly, and bites her lip. She gets up, and walks down the hall, and peaks in on Henry, and she hears a soft snore coming from him, which makes her smile, god she loved this kid.

Then Saturday comes, and Emma had the day well planned for them. They started off with a breakfast of fruit flops, both mother and sons favorite cereal. Then she took him to the park 3 streets over, it was all wooden, and looked like a ship from far away. Next was the children's museum, she had heard it was cool, and they currently had some big Rubik's cube exhibit going on. And Emma also took Henry to the museum of science; Henry really enjoyed seeing the dinosaur. She ended their day out of exploring Boston together at Boston's Harbor Islands National recreation area. Emma felt the day was a success, the only thing Henry complained about was not being able to see a baseball game at Fenway Park, but Emma promised maybe sometime this summer she can take him to a game. They finish the day with Emma's homemade mac and cheese, she knew how Regina felt about the kid eating vegetables, so she added broccoli into the mac and cheese, both pleasantly surprised how good it was. They finished their day by watching a movie, they watch _the parent trap_.

Then Sunday morning begins with a somber feeling, the realization that Henry would be leaving later, the rain wasn't helping either. Emma makes pancakes, and brings out orange juice for them, but even this doesn't seem to cheer up the kid.

"So… I was thinking Henry. If your mom lets you come stay again, we can do the baseball game, but maybe we can see the zoo to?" Emma asks before taking a bite of her pancake.

"That would be cool" Henry answers.

"I'm going to miss you to kid, you know that right?" Emma says.

Henry nods his head "I know, its weird… I miss mom, but I also had a lot of fun, and wish I could stay longer" Henry adds with sadness in his voice.

"Can I tell you something Henry?" Emma asks, then crosses her arms on the table. Henry nods his head yes "As much as I wish you could live with me… I'm so glad you found Regina. She is the kind of mom I dreamed of for you, what I wished I had as a kid. Please don't feel bad missing her when you're with me Ok?" Henry nods his head again "I'm so happy you have a home, and a parent who loves you. Who came searching for me, cause YOU wanted to meet me. She loves you kid, just like I do, there is nothing wrong with missing your mom."

Henry nods his head "Thanks Emma" he says with a smile.

"Besides I'm just one phone call away. We can talk whenever, I will never be too busy to talk alright?"

"Ok. And at least of have my bear, it helps when I'm missing you" Henry says shyly.

"That's awesome kid" Emma looks at the time "so let's finish here, and I think we will have time to introduce you to _back to the future."_

Henry smiles "Cool."

 **Ok Swanfire4ever hope you enjoyed it. So the stuff I mentioned, except for the park I mad that one up, for Emma and Henry to do their Saturday is some real stuff in Boston, I searched to see what was family friendly in Boston to do, and those where the top picks. Until next time…**


	164. Chapter 164

**So this one-shot is a request from baratta jennifer, for a second sequel to chapter 162.**

 **So what did you guys think of Jens final episode? It was a great ending to their story, it makes me feel so much better knowing they are together and Emma is getting her second chance at being a mom, and also with Henry's blessing. I'm still in tears thinking about it. I hate that Emma will no longer be on my TV screen, but I can live with the thought that she and Killian are happily in Storybrooke, probably cuddled up on the couch, Killian's hand along with hers resting on her belly, enjoying the quite moments together.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 164: fall festival

Summer had come and went, and Emma and Henry had gotten to spend a lot of time together, including a baseball game or two. Now it was fall, and Henry was back in school, making visits tougher to schedule. This weekend was one of the only free weekends for both Emma, and Regina and Henry. Emma had been getting more jobs with her bails bonds work, but when she was invited to come for the weekend for the fall festival she couldn't say no and let the kid down, while Henry was signed up now for fall soccer, making his schedule busy.

Emma couldn't wait to spend a weekend with Henry, she hadn't seen him in person since his first day of school, but thankfully they had managed to talk on the phone at least daily usually before he went to bed. Emma managed to catch her latest perp early, a day earlier than expected, so she was able to surprise Henry Friday by picking him up form school, the smile on his face when he spotted her was priceless. He ran into her waiting arms, and she received the biggest hug she's ever gotten from him, well besides when they first met. They went to the diner and hung out until Regina could join them, and Emma was even able to help him with his homework. During dinner Regina manages to talk Emma into staying at their house in the newly done guest room, and Emma reluctantly agreed, more so because of Henry, she missed the kid a lot in the almost 2 months she hadn't seen him.

Emma lays laying in the bed of the Mills guest room, she felt a bit odd staying here, but it meant more time with Henry so she put up with the odd feeling. She liked Regina, she was the kind of mom she hoped for her son when she gave him up 9 years ago now, but it was still weird around her at times. She was always worried she was crossing a line in some way, but Regina thankfully from the first meeting has been nothing but supportive of the two of them knowing each other. Emma closes her eyes for a minute, but feels like someone is watching her. She opens one eye to find a shaggy haired Henry standing at the door, and she smiles at him "Hey kid" she says rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Henry smiles and walks over to the bed "Morning Emma" he says, Emma sits up, so he crawls up onto the bed and hugs her.

Emma buries her face into his neck, and smiles. She lets him go and ruffles his hair with a laugh, but then combs it with her fingers "You're going to need a haircut soon dude."

Henry pulls away a bit with a laugh, and shakes his head a bit; reminding Emma a tad of the annoying Justin Bieber hair cut phase "I like it like this."

Emma rolls her eyes "If you says so" she says with a laugh. "So where is your mom?"

"Downstairs… she started breakfast. She told me to check to see if you were awake yet" Henry says.

"Tell her I'm up I will be down soon" Emma says and then she leans forward and kisses his forehead and says quietly "Love you."

"Love you too" Henry says softly back with a smile. Then he jumps of the bed "I will tell her your up" he says leaving the room.

Emma chuckles as she watched Henry leave, she takes a change of clothes into the bathroom and changes. It was bit warmer than usual for October, but there was still a bit of a chill to the air. Emma puts on jeans and a plaid shirt, figuring it was a perfect outfit for a fall day out. Emma heads down the stairs and smells pancakes, and apple. She goes into the kitchen to find Regina and Henry cooking the breakfast together "Morning" she says.

"Good morning Emma, I hope you slept well" Regina says with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, defiantly beats the mattress at Granny's" Emma says with a laugh.

"Emma, mom made apple cinnamon pancakes" Henry chimes in.

"Yum" Emma says, and then sees the Keurig sitting on the counter "is it possible to get some coffee?"

"Of course, the cups are above, choose whatever flavor you want" Regina says "and the coffee cups are on the shelf above."

Emma moves to the counter behind them, Emma finds a type she wants and brews her cup. Once that is done the three of them move to their table to eat breakfast "So kid, tell me about this festival."

Henry grins "It's awesome Emma, Pete's farm has pumpkins, and there's all kinds of games and food. It's going to be so much fun."

Regina laughs "Although this is his first time there" she says rubbing his back "he has heard so much about it, he thinks he's gone before."

Emma chuckles "Well it will be the first time for both of us huh?"

"Yeah, I didn't think of that" Henry says taking a sip of hot chocolate.

The 3 if them finish their breakfast with easy, content conversation. They may have a odd situation, but they made it work, for Henry. Since the weather was nice, and they lived not far to where the festival was being held, they walked. Henry walked between the women, his hands holding one of each of his moms. By this point the town of Storybrooke was well aware of who Emma was, the fact that Henry talked about her a lot aided in that quite a bit. Then they reach the fair, and then Regina excuses herself at first having to go check a few things.

Emma and Henry watch Regina walk away "So Henry what first?"

Henry looks around "How about the ring toss game?"

"Ok cool" Emma says taking his hand again. They go to the game, and Emma pays for a round of it, Henry actually manages to win a small stuffed animal, which made him smile, so Emma decides that they should play a second round. This time, Emma winning a stuffed animal, she chooses a bear dressed like a vampire, while Henry chose a pumpkin with legs and arms.

They go and play a few more games, and then take a break for some hot chocolate. By lunch time, Regina joins them again, they eat a lunch of corn dogs and fries with Apple cider.

"Well we have a couple hours before the play" Regina says, the town had a theater group allowing adults and children to be involved, and they put together a play for the festival. "What should we do?"

"Can we go to Peters pumpkin patch so I can get my pumpkin mom?" Henry asks giving her his best puppy eyes.

Regina looks at Emma who nods "Sure little prince."

The three again walk with Henry in the middle each holding one of his hands. When they get to Peters pumpkin patch Henry runs off searching for a pumpkin.

The women stand there and watch him with smiles on their faces "I wonder if he has always been this excited?" Emma wonders aloud.

"Something tells me in the past his families didn't do much of this stuff" Regina says sadly.

Emma looks sadly down at the ground "Guess we will have to give him some great memories now."

"Yes we will" Regina adds "You know Emma; I have to admit I was nervous about you coming into his life. I found him only recently myself, but I see now it is a good thing… he has two people that love him. And I think between the two of us, we can make the rest of his childhood a good one."

Emma nods "I want to be a part of his life in any way you will allow me Regina." Emma then turns and looks at her "And I want you to know, I will never hurt him, I have no intention of ever leaving him again."

Regina gives her a small smile "I hope not Emma, otherwise I will have to hunt you down."

Emma gives a small chuckle "I have no doubt." Then Emma walks over, and puts her hand on Henry's shoulder "Find one?"

Henry has 2 pumpkins at his feet "Which one do you like more Emma?"

Emma looks between the choices; she had to smile that her son would pick out the two odder shaped ones. Emma points to the one on the right, it was shorts but had a rounder shape, making it the better carving pumpkin "That one kid" she says.

Regina pays for the pumpkin along with a smaller, after Henry insisted on a smaller one, to keep the other one company. Henry carries the smaller one, while Emma carries the other to the house Regina closely behind listening to the pair's conversation. Regina honestly enjoyed watching them together, Henry definitely saw Emma as a mom, but there was also a big sister/little brother quality to their relationship. Once they drop off the pumpkins they go inside to take a quick rest, before having to go back for the play.

The play ends up being a _great pumpkin Charlie brown_ type show. Emma finds it cute, the whole show Emma has her arm draped over the back of Henry's chair, the boy leaning into her side, which makes both of his mom's smile.

When the sun starts to go down, they notice Henry seemed like he was worn out, but he asks to ride the hayride first. Even though Regina is willing to do anything for Henry, she will not sit on hay. But Emma agrees, and they sit together, Emma's arms wrapped around Henry's shoulders, him leaned into her.

As the ride starts Emma kisses his head "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, this has been cool, both of you here" Henry says with a tired smile.

Emma holds Henry a bit closer when she feels him shiver a bit from the air getting cooler from the sun setting. "It has been cool hasn't it?"

"I wish you lived closer" Henry says a bit quitter.

"I know Henry, I do too. But we make it work right?" Emma says combing her fingers through his hair "We talk daily now. And I'm coming for sure for Thanksgiving."

"You are?" Henry says turning to look at her.

Emma smiles "You bet."

"Awesome" Henry says turning back around and leans back into her front again, and then he cuddles into her arms when she wraps them around him again.

Emma kisses his head again and smiles into his hair "Anything for my boy."

 **Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot and also the new episode. Until next time…**


	165. Chapter 165

**So in the season premiere I noticed which most did too, that Henry had Emma's swan keychain/necklace on his key chain. I was hoping we would see Emma give Henry it in this week's episode, but we didn't. So this how I think Henry got Emma's swan necklace.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 165: keep this with you

Emma follows Henry down the few steps from her front porch. And they approach the motorcycle; given to him by August, much to Emma and Regina's dislike, although August taught him well on how to safely drive it; as he packs the last of his bags onto the bike.

"Alright that's all of it" Henry says after strapping on the last bag onto the bike and turns around to face his mom, he sees tears forming in her eyes "Mom" he says and goes to hug her.

Emma wraps her arms around her son "Oh kid" she holds him close, not wanting to let go.

Henry was a adult now, but he had to admit he didn't mind the long tight hug from his birth mom "Mom we talked about this, I need to go, I need to find my own story."

Emma finally lets go, and rubs Henry's arms but then wipes away the tears that had escaped her eyes "I know kid… it's just that… it's hard to let you go kid. But I also know that you are my son, and that you get your stubbornness from me" and then Emma looks down kicking at the imaginary dirt on the sidewalk "I don't want to be the one to stop you kid" Emma says sadly.

Henry gives her a sad smile "I will be back one day mom."

Emma nods tearfully "I know, I just hate the thought of being separated for who knows how long."

"I will be back mom" Henry says stepping closer to her and takes her hand "I know you are going to worry, but please try not to too much."

Emma pulls Henry into another hug "No guarantee kid."

Henry chuckles "Fare enough."

Then Killian walks out "You all set lad?"

"Yeah" Henry says with a nod "I think so."

"You have the message in a bottle?" Killian asks.

"Yep, secure in my bag."

"And the compass?" Killian adds.

Henry chuckles "Yes, and mom enchanted the bike so it doesn't run out of gas."

"And one more thing kid" Emma says taking off her necklace; she takes her swan pendent off the chain "I want you to have this."

Henry takes the swan into his hand "Mom I can't… dad gave this to you."

"Which is why I want you to have it Henry" Emma says walking up to him, putting her hands on his shoulder sliding them down to his arms rubbing then giving him a sad smile "this way you have us with you, always."

Henry nods, tears forming in his eyes "I'm going to miss you mom."

Emma pulls him into his hug "I'm going to miss you to kid" she pulls away and puts her hands to the sides of his face and brings his head forward and kisses his forehead, then touches their foreheads together "I love you Henry" she says getting a bit chokes up.

"I love you to mom" Henry says then with tears of his own falling. Then he gives Emma one last hug, and kisses her cheek giving her a smile as he moves away.

Killian steps up and gives his stepson a hug "Be safe lad, don't be afraid to use the bottle to call for help."

Henry nods and moves to his bike "I won't." Henry climb on his bike and puts on his helmet and turns to look at his mom and Killian "Please take care of her Killian."

Killian puts a arm around Emma and kisses her temple "Always lad, you can count on me to take care of your mother."

Henry gives him a thankful smile and clips the swan key chain onto the keys "I need to go say bye to mom" he says and starts up the bike and looks at them again "I love you guys."

"Love you kid" Emma says really unable to control the tears now.

Henry gives her one last smile, then drives off towards the Regina's house.

Emma takes the few steps and watches as her son rides out of sight, Killian wraps his arms around her "He will be fine love."

Emma closes her eyes and nods "I know, he's the strongest kid I know."

Killian kisses the back of Emma's head and moves to take her hand, and leads them back into their house. It will never quite feel the same again with the absence of Henry, but it was time for him to find his own story.

 **Ok hope you guys like it. I wished we saw Emma and Henry's goodbye when he left, so this one-shot also gave me that as well as how Henry got the swan pendent. Until next time…**


	166. Chapter 166

**This is a one-shot from Swanfire4ever where Emma sings to Henry and tells him that she used to sing the same song when she was pregnant with him.**

 **I'm basing this is season 2, after Emma and Mary Margaret have gotten back from the enchanted forest, but Henry still occasionally gets the fire room dreams, and before meeting Neal.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination. And nor do I own the lyrics to the song used in this one-shot, although had to change in the song from daddy to mommy and also Sean to Henry.**

Chapter 166: sing for you

Emma goes up the stairs to go to her and Henry's room, Henry had gone to bed a couple hours ago, and now it was time for her. As Emma takes the final step into the room she notices Henry is awake in his bed.

"Hey kid" Emma says quietly approaching his bed, and sits on the side, combing some hair from his forehead which she notices is sweaty "What's wrong kid?" she says worriedly.

"I had one of those dreams again" Henry says sadly.

Emma gives him a sad smile "Do you need David to light a candle for you again?"

Henry shakes his head no "Can you just lay with me mom?"

"Sure kid" Emma says, Henry scoots over and Emma lays beside him and puts her arm around his shoulder, giving it a gentle rub. They sit there a little bit then Emma gets a idea "Can I try something Henry?"

"What?"

"Well when I was pregnant with you" Emma says giving his shoulder a squeeze "sometimes at night you would get restless… so I would sing to you" she then leans down and kisses his head "it would get you to settle down most of the time. The funny thing is, I had no idea that you were a boy at the time… and I choose a song about a baby boy" Henry smiles at her "would you want to give it a try?"

"Yeah" Henry says cuddling into Emma's side.

Emma smiles and lifts her hand and softly starts massaging his head "Ok" she says and clears her throat and softly starts singing:

 _Close your eyes_

 _Have no fear_

 _The monster's gone_

 _He's on the run and your mommy's here_

Henry smiles at that, Emma calling herself mommy.

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

 _Beautiful boy_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

 _Beautiful boy_

 _Before you go to sleep_

 _Say a little prayer_

 _Every day in every way_

 _It's getting better and better_

Emma feels Henry relaxing so she continues softly, still massaging his head.

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

 _Beautiful boy_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

 _Beautiful boy_

 _Out on the ocean sailing away_

 _I can hardly wait to see you come of age_

 _But I guess, we'll both just have to be patient_

 _'Cause it's a long way to go, a hard row to hoe_

 _Yes, it's a long way to go but in the meantime_

 _Before you cross the street_

 _Take my hand_

 _Life is what happens to you_

 _While you're busy making other plans_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

 _Beautiful boy_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

 _Beautiful boy_

 _Before you go to sleep_

 _Say a little prayer_

 _Every day in every way_

 _It's getting better and better_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

 _Beautiful boy_

 _Darling, darling, darling_

 _Darling Henry_

 _Good night Henry_

 _See you in the morning_

 _Right again_

As Emma finishes the song, she can hear the soft snoring coming from Henry, which makes her smile. She was able to get her boy back to sleep, like she did all those years ago, when it was just them, in the jail cell. Of course back then she couldn't say _Darling Henry_ or _good night Henry,_ no back then she could only say baby, she didn't know if she had a baby boy or girl growing in her belly, she didn't want to know, she didn't want to get anymore attached then she already was. But here they were 11 years later, Emma still singing the same song, helping her baby sleep.

 **Ok swanfire4ever hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also everyone, if you liked the one-shots of chapter 162 – 164 (they were a series) I decided to make them a series separate from the one-shots, they are posted now on a new story called** _ **Being there for him**_ **. The three chapter are all there, so if you would like to continue reading about that little unique family go like and follow it, or if you any requests for it head on over to the story. Until next time…**


	167. Chapter 167

**This one-shot is a request from a guest which is: from season 7 where Henry returns to Storybrooke after breaking the curse and defeating Cinderella's stepmother Victoria and introduces Emma to her granddaughter Lucy and gets to meet his little sister. Something in me believes Emma and Killian are having a little girl and since we're never going to see this I thought I'd put it out there.**

 **Guest I am the same way, a captainswan baby in my mind is always a girl. Which is weird, I feel like Emma is such a boy's mom, but with Killian I see a little girl. So in this I'm making their daughter 14, and I'm guessing Lucy is 10 in the show.**

 **Also Swanfire4ever your request is chapter 166 in case you missed it.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 167: Nice to meet you

Henry drives across the town line into Storybrooke the first time in about 18 years. The last time he was here was the day he left on his adventure, to find his own story. When the curse broke in Seattle, he woke up with Regina and the other Hook with him, and his daughter, his little girl who for months he didn't believe was his.

But now it was finally time for his daughter and mom to meet, and time for him to meet his little sister. And most importantly it was time to see his mom, the last time he saw her was 15 years ago, when she told him she was pregnant, he remembers how happy she was, and how happy he was for her.

He rounds the corner onto Main Street, and that's where he sees it, her yellow bug. He rides over to Granny's diner and parks up front "You ready to meet your other grandma Lucy?"

Lucy smiles "Yeah, you always talk about her."

Henry smiles and nods "She was a great mom… I wish you could've met her sooner."

The pair get out of the car and heads toward the diner, before they even walk fully into the courtyard of the diner, a blonde woman came running out, a huge smile on her face.

"Kid!" Emma says happily, a smile growing on her face, and runs to her son, hugging him tightly.

"Hi mom" Henry says, breathing in her scent, it felt so good to him to back in her arms.

"God kid I've missed you" Emma says pulling away looking over her son "It's been way to long Henry" she says rubbing his arms.

Then another blonde comes out of the diner, but this one has blue eyes "Mom?"

Emma turns to see her daughter and smiles, and holds out her arm to her daughter "Come her bug" she says.

"Is this her, my sister?" Henry asks amazed, she looked so much like Emma, with Kilian's eyes. He had gotten word when his mom had the baby; he learned he had a little sister. He used the message in a bottle, to let her know she was going to be a grandma, then again when to tell her, she had a granddaughter.

Emma smiles and holds her daughter close to her side and kisses her head "Yeah kid. This is your sister, this is Riley."

"Hi Riley" Henry says, and then his own daughter takes his hand reminding him she was there.

"Hi" Riley says a bit shyly, she knew she had a brother, she had seen pictures, and heard stories, but know she was meeting him.

"Dad?" Lucy says.

Emma suddenly notices the little girl, she had been so focused on her kids "Kid.. Is this…?" she says tears building up now, form all the emotions. Her son was back, he and her daughter; his sister, finally met, and now her granddaughter.

Henry chuckles and puts his hand to the back of her head and rubs gently with his thumb. "Mom, this is Lucy" he says with a smile to his mom. Henry watches his mom, emotions getting the better of her, its then he sees that time truly had passed since he saw her. Her hair was still blonde, but now there was a couple few noticeable greys, and few lines on her face, but she was still his strong, beautiful mom.

"Hi Lucy" Emma says squatting down to her level, which isn't quite as easy now. "I'm your grandma, I'm Emma."

Lucy smiles at her and then up at her dad, who gives her a nod "Hi… grandma" she says and launches to hug her.

Henry then turns back to his sister "Wow, you look so much like mom."

Riley laughs "Yeah, everyone says that. You look different then your pictures."

Henry laughs with a nod "Well the last picture mom has of me, would have been when I was seventeen that was a while ago." He goes and hugs her "It's great to meet you."

Riley smiles and genuinely says "it's cool to meet you too."

Emma lets go of the hug with Lucy and stands up her hands on her granddaughter's shoulders, standing behind her. "I still can't believe you're here kid" she says with a soft smile.

"I am mom, and I think we will be coming home soon" Henry says. "I just need to finish a few things in Seattle, and then me and Luce, along with mom and Hook, we can come here."

Emma looks at him confused "Seattle?"

"We were cursed there, kind of like what mom did. But… different anyway we were cursed to there, we broke the curse a couple days ago."

Emma nods and pulls her granddaughter closer; she never imagined she would hold her first grandchild for the first time when they were 10. Emma looks down a Lucy and kisses her head "I guess that explains why it's been so long since I heard from you kid" she says sadly.

"I'm sorry mom, I never meant for us to be separated that long" Henry says, Lucy moves over to him, Riley moving to Emma. "But I couldn't wait for Lucy here… to meet you finally."

"I know kid, at least you had Regina and Hook with you" Emma adds, pulling her daughter into her side, Riley wrapped her arms around her mom. "And I'm just glad I have both my kids with me again. The last time…" Emma stops a minute, emotions building up "was when I told you about bug here" she says rubbing her daughters shoulder.

Riley rolls her eyes "Was she always this emotional?"

Henry chuckles, while Emma rolls her eyes, Henry shrugs "Not always… the most emotional I saw her was the day she broke the curse…"

"The day I thought I lost you kid" Emma chimes in.

Henry nods "And the day she left me, it was the day she told me about you" he finishes.

Riley wraps her arm around Emma's waist "She always says that was one of the happiest days or her life… but also her saddest."

"That's because I was gaining a new baby… and saying goodbye for who knew how long to my other baby."

"Dad always missed you" Lucy speaks up.

Henry nods a bit embarrassed "It always felt like a part of me was missing."

Emma gives him a sad smile "I know what you mean kid."

 **Ok guest I hope you liked it. Until next time…**


	168. Chapter 168

**This one-shot is a request from Red lighting. The request is: since I don't think we're going to get to see it on the show I think it would be interesting for Henry to bring back to Storybrooke I know you just did him bringing his daughter but then having Emma meeting Cinderella as well. A sequel to chapter 167.**

 **Also Swanfire4ever, I don't know if you saw your request yet, since you haven't left a comment your request in chapter 166.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 168: Meeting his true love

Emma sits on her front porch; Henry had come home about a week ago, stayed a few days with Lucy, and then they went back to Seattle to get their things together, and they would be back. Henry's wife or girlfriend, she really wasn't sure which this Cinderella was to him, will be with them. Emma wasn't sure how to feel about her, sure when she told Henry to stay in that realm it was for him, his happiness. But then he stayed, and her leaving him behind was hard, it was up there along with when the doctor walked out of the delivery room with a crying Henry all those years ago. Missing yet again even more of his life, in the end it made Emma commit herself to being the best mom she could possibly be to her then unborn child, her now little bug, Riley.

Emma had gotten the call a few hours ago that the 3 of them had made it back, Hook and Regina would be coming back as well, but not yet. So now Emma was waiting, Lucy would be spending time with her great grandparents at their house, while Emma was introduced to Cinderella. Emma sees Henry's blue car pull up, it takes a minute but Henry and a woman get out. Emma quickly goes down the stairs "Hey kid" she says happily.

Henry chuckles "Hi mom" he says as he wraps his arms around her, Emma holds him tight, and doesn't seem to want to let go "Mom, its only been a week" he says in a whisper.

Emma chuckles; still in the hug "I have lots of hugs to make up for kid" she says bringing her hand to the back of his, much like her own father often does to her.

Henry smiles into her shoulder, and then manages to pull away enough to look at her "And I have someone for you to meet" he starts walking over to the woman with him "Mom meet Cinderella, babe meet my mom, Emma."

"Hi, nice to finally meet you Emma" Cinderella says, holding her hand out.

Emma smiles "Same, you seem to make my kid happy."

Cinderella turns and smiles at Henry "You helped raise a great son Emma."

Emma gives Henry a proud smile "I am really proud of him."

Henry smiles watching them "Ok I get it… you both think I'm great."

They both chuckle "Has he always been this cocky?" Cinderella asks.

Emma shakes his head "Not really… he seemed to somehow picked that up from Killian somehow."

"Speaking of Killian… where is he and Riley?" Henry says.

"Out on the Jolly, your sister loves the water like her dad" Emma says with a smile.

Henry smiles "Not surprising, any child of his better like that water."

Emma chuckles "Very true." Then Emma looks at Cinderella "So tell me about you."

Now with the attention on her Cinderella gets nervous, she shrugs to start "I lost my parents young. My step mother kept me around to be a maid to her and her two daughters. I fought it for years, it had gotten bad, that is when I met Henry, and he changed my world."

Emma smiles, putting her hands in her back jean pockets "He has a knack for that."

Cinderella gives Henry a questioning look.

"She's talking about the fact I just popped back into her life, and changed it."

"It's true… I brought him back to his mom, said I would stay a week… and never left" Emma says rubbing her sons arm.

"No wonder he spoke only lovely things about you."

"Well the feelings are mutual" Emma adds.

"Alright you two… I'm starving, and I can't wait to have some hot chocolate with cinnamon mom" Henry chimes in.

Emma laughs "Alright kid come on" she says holding her arm out to him, when he gets close she puts it around his waist, his arm goes around her shoulder "let's get you fed."

Cinderella watched the pair walk up the walk way, she follows behind, glad to see her man back with the person he missed most; his mom.

 **Ok Red lighting hope you enjoyed. Until next time…**


	169. Chapter 169

**Hey everyone happy Halloween. So this is going to be a Halloween one-shot. I know I have a bunch of requests from guests which I will be getting to I promise.**

 **So this one-shot is Halloween based between season 6 and 7. So I'm changing things, this is set a couple years after we saw everyone at the end of season 6. Henry is a high school freshman, going to a school dance, and I'm making Emma pregnant cause I wish it happened earlier for her, especially since it seemed she really wanted it, and to be honest I was hoping for a CS baby before it ended.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 169: Stop growing up.

Henry stands in front of the mirror in his mom and Killian's room, messing with his shirt. Tonight was Storybrooke highs Halloween party/dance. He and Violet are going as skeletons. He was wearing black jeans and had on a long sleeve shirt, on the front and back had bones on it, and he even had gloves to wear to match. Henry turns and spots his mom leaning onto the doorframe "Seriously mom?"

Emma chuckles, her hand on her 6 month pregnant belly, his little brother must of been kicking again "You need to stop growing up kid" Emma says moving into the room towards her son, tears threating to fall.

Henry grins, he's a bit embarrassed but he knows his mom can't help it, she had been more emotional than usual lately. "I can't help it mom."

"Well you need to try harder" Emma jokes. The baby kicks a bit harder "Man your brother is really going to town today kid."

Henry smiles and puts his hand out, Emma takes it and places it where the baby is kicking. "Did I kick this much?"

"Not till closer to the end, you kicked more at night, like you where reminding me that I had you" Emma says with a sad smile.

"Sounds like me" adds Henry.

"Yeah" Emma says wiping away a few tears. "So… do you need me to help with your make up kid?"

"Yeah… if that's still cool" Henry says.

"Of course kid" Emma says "take a seat" she says pulling a second chair to by her table. Emma grabs the white power and black eye shadow to use. Emma opens the powder "Ok close your eyes" she says as she starts wiping the power around on his face, trying to make it as white as possible. Emma finishes and closes the case.

Henry opens his eyes and looks at the mirror his mom hands him "That's cool" he says with a laugh "It actually looks kinda like a skull now."

Emma smiles "Glad you like it" she starts grabbing the eye shadow "alright close your eyes again." Emma puts big circles around Henry's eyes making it look like the eye sockets. "Ok check it out" Emma states with a smile.

"That's awesome mom, thanks" Henry says and leans in to give her a hug.

Emma closes her eyes and holds Henry tight "No problem kid" she kisses his temple "I love you kid."

Henry smiles "I love you to mom" he responds and they pull apart "it's weird… you being so emotional."

Emma, using the back of her hand wipes away the couple tears "Oh leave me alone… I totally blame your brother by the way."

Henry laughs "It's a different side of you mom… it's kinda… I don't know cool to see."

Emma nods "I get it, once I let you in I was alright…"

"With me yes, but everyone else it took time" Henry points out.

Emma ruffles his hair "You were the only one that was easy to let in."

Henry blushes, then his phone dings, it was a text from Violet saying she was on her way. "Violets on her way" he says. He then stands up and puts his phone in his pocket.

Emma stands up "Alright kid let's get downstairs so Killian can take you guys to the school" she says with a smile, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

They get downstairs; Killian gives Henry a talk about good form on a date; even though the kid had heard it several times already. And Emma checks him over again, and then Violet arrives.

Emma takes a few pictures of them on both their phones and hers "Ok you two… have a good time alright. And Happy Halloween" Emma says and gives Violet a hug.

"Thank you Emma and happy Halloween to you too" Violet says with a smile.

Then Emma moves to her son "I love you kid, see you later."

"I love you to mom, happy Halloween" Henry replies.

Emma watches as they leave, she can't believe how much the kid has grown. And next year she will have another little boy to love too, she couldn't wait she thought as she gently stroked where the little guy was kicking. She had 2, almost 3 awesome guys in her life now, making simple things like helping her son get ready for a dance on Halloween that more special, enjoying the quite moments.

 **Again, Happy Halloween or day of the dead to you all. Until next time…**


	170. Chapter 170

**So this one-shot is a request from a guest. This guest asked for missing moments between Emma and Henry from the end of season 6 to when we see them in season 7. This one will be Emma comforting Henry when he and Violet break up. So at this point we don't know when that happened so I'm making it when they are 15. (I will be getting to the other moments from time to time.)**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 170: Plenty of fish out there kid

Emma is in the kitchen getting ready to start dinner. She got out of work early today, Killian would be home in about 2 hours, and Henry in about a hour, he was studying with Violet. Emma still couldn't wrap her head around the fact her son was growing up, he had a girlfriend (granted they had been together 2 years now), he was in high school, but he was thriving, which couldn't make her prouder.

Suddenly Emma hears the sound of the front door slamming, and heavy feet running up the stairs. Emma raises her eyebrows, she knew in no way it could be Killian, so it had to be Henry. Emma cleans off her hands and dries them. Then Emma heads upstairs, she approaches Henry's room, he is lying on his stomach, and he seems like he is crying.

Emma steps into his room, she places her hand on his back, as she sits on the side of Henry's bed "Kid?" she asks worriedly.

Henry rolls over, his face is tear stained and red "Violet broke up with me" he says quietly.

"Oh Henry" Emma says pulling her son into a hug. She pulls away after a minute, using her thumb she wipes away some tears from his cheeks. "What happened kid, you guys really like each other?" Emma asks, pulling her son, who is almost taller than her now, closer into her side.

"We did… we still do" Henry says simply.

Emma kisses his head, and then rubs his arm "So what happened?"

Henry wipes away the tears then pulls away from Emma. He moves to sit Indian style and facing her "Do you remember after we got back from New York, when me and Violet ran away there?" Emma nods "Well Violet told me that her dad was from this world, from Connecticut."

"I remember you telling me that kid" Emma says, waiting to see where this was going, but she had her suspicions.

"I guess he wants to go back… he's moving them to Connecticut" Henry says.

Emma could feel her heart drop for the kid; she was moving "When?"

Henry shrugs "Soon I guess, Vi said that he wants to find their family, who's left of them. Storybrooke isn't enough for him" Henry says sadly, breaking his moms' heart.

Emma sighs rubbing his shoulder "I don't know what to say kid, first heartbreaks… are the worst."

Henry says "I know mom… dad was yours right?"

"Yeah he was" Emma says with a sad smile.

"Proves your point though…" Henry says.

Emma nods "But I got you from it" she says with a sincere smile. "You're still the best thing in my life Henry."

Henry smiles "I even top Killian?"

Emma chuckles "He's pretty great too, but he doesn't top you… you are and always will be number one" she says ruffling his hair.

Henry chuckles "Thanks mom, you're the best."

"Thanks kid" Emma stands up and kisses his head again, and then takes his hand "you want to be alone awhile still?"

"Yeah… if that's ok?" Henry says.

"Of course Henry… if you aren't down yet, I will let you know when dinner is ok?"

Henry nods his head. Emma lets go of his hand and starts to the door "Mom?" Henry says, Emma turns to look "I love you."

"I love you to kid" Emma says, then goes back downstairs.

Later that night found Emma, Killian and Henry sitting on the couch together. The couple trying to cheer the kid up, by watching one of his favorite movies; Emma was sitting leaning into Killian's side, his arm around her. While Henry was now lying down, using Emma's leg as a pillow, he had fallen asleep about 20 minutes ago.

Emma sits there combing her fingers through Henry's hair "I feel so bad for the kid" she whispers.

"Aye… first broken heart is rough" Killian says kissing her temple.

"Yeah… but the fact that its cause she is going away… it feels worse… and it's not even my heart."

Killian chuckles to himself "Cause you're his mother… his pain is yours."

Emma turns the little she can and looks at him "How do you know that?" she asks with a laugh.

Killian rubs the back of his neck "Don't forget love… I have been around awhile. And with time you pick up on things… one is that mom's feel for their children…"

"I know it's not Violets fault at all… but part of me just wants to stump over there and yell at them both" Emma says, looking down at her son.

"Take it easy there mama bear" Killian says with a laugh "besides I get the feeling the lass is just as heartbroken about it…"

"What makes you so sure?" Emma questions.

"I may have seen the lass leaving the library in tears earlier" Killian confesses.

Emma nods "He'll be alright right?"

"Yes love, with you standing beside him, he will" Killian says.

"And he has a pretty great pirate on his side too" Emma says with a smile.

"I think the lad is more in need of his mother…" Killian adds kissing her forehead again.

Emma nods "He will always have me" she says with a smile. She sits there awhile watching her son sleep. She loved her son so much, and she had every intention of always being there, for every heart break, every happy moment; for the tears and all the laughs. He had her.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this missing moment. I will be filling this request here and there when I come up with them guest, so worry not they will come:) Until next time…**


	171. Chapter 171

**So first I got a request from a guest, where the other Hooks daughter ends up in Storybrooke. I want to let you know I will be doing this request, but I will be posting it separately. Since this series is meant for swanbeliever one-shots. So keep a eye out for it, I'm still coming up with a ideas for it, so please hang tight, it will be coming.**

 **This one-shot is a request from Swanfire4ver where Henry meets Neal in New York and asks his parents why weren't they together, and why can't they live in Tallahassee.**

 **This will be a AU, Emma raised Henry. I'm making it like a reverse of the show Henry went searching for his dad, hoping for answers.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 171: Not a typical family

All of Henry Swan's life his dad had been a mystery, all he knew was he wasn't around. And for most of Henry's life he was ok with that, don't get him wrong, he loved his mom, she was the best. But something was missing, in both their lives. Henry never really asked many questions about, mostly cause he knew it upset his mom, and he didn't want that. But being 10 now, he needed a dad, or at least some form of a male influence in his life, so he went searching for his dad.

Henry learned surprisingly his dad only lived 20 blocks away from them, a easy subway ride away. Henry makes it easily, and unsurprisingly Neal is shocked by the boys claim, but he saw it, he saw himself and Emma in the kid it was no mistaking it. Now all Henry needs is for Emma to come, he purposely made it easy for her to find him, not that she needed help, finding people is what she did for a living.

Henry is hiding in the bathroom like he had been for about 20 minutes, he heard a knock on the apartment door, and a moment later heard his moms voice, calming him.

"Kid, you in there?" Emma asks knocking on the bathroom door.

Henry opens the bathroom door "Hey mom" he says innocently.

Emma raises a eyebrow "Come on kid, out" she says, and then points to the table where Neal is sitting "go take a seat."

Henry doesn't second guess her, he could tell he was in trouble "Hi" he says to Neal.

Emma sits to his right; Neal was across from him, "Kid what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to meet him" Henry says not wanting to look into his moms eyes. "And I have questions."

"Kid you could of asked me" Emma points out "you didn't have to drag us twenty blocks."

Henry shrugs "But… you would've been sad" Henry gets a raised questioning look, so Henry sighs "I didn't want to make you sad mom, I don't like it when you're sad."

"Oh kid…" Emma says taking her son into her arms bringing him down into her lap; Neal sitting silent watching them "you can ask me anything, I'm the mom here, you don't have to worry ok?"

Henry nods "Sorry."

Emma kisses his temple, then looks over at Neal.

"Well… since where here… what did you want to know?" Neal says finally finding his voice.

"Why aren't you guys together?"

"That's complicated kid" Emma says.

"Cause I messed up Henry…" Neal says looking at Emma. "Before we met, I did something stupid, and wrong. Your mom got into trouble because of me, but… I went back and took the fall. She got out… and I never knew she was pregnant… I didn't know about you. I figured she moved on… that she found her Tallahassee."

"Tallahassee… like Florida?" Henry asks confused.

Neal nods "Yes… it was a promise I made her…"

"But that was a long time ago Henry" Emma chimes in.

"What was the promise?" Henry asks.

"Well… that we would start new there. Move there, settle down by the beach… and be happy" Neal answers.

"Living… not on the run" Emma adds.

"Maybe… we can still go. Maybe we can have Tallahassee together?" Henry asks.

"You're my Tallahassee kid" Emma says sweetly to her son.

"Your mom deserves a better Tallahassee then me Henry… and so do you" Neal says sadly.

"I don't get it… how can you have Tallahassee, if we live all the way here in New York?" Henry asks a bit confused.

Emma and Neal chuckle "It wasn't really about the location kid… it was about, being together, maybe having a better and happy future together."

"Oh…" Henry says. "I'm your Tallahassee, your happiness, cause your my mom?"

"Yeah Henry…" Emma says with a nod.

"I'm afraid… when I walked away… I ruined my chance at being a part of that" Neal says with a shrug.

"But…" Henry says.

"Kid, just cause me and your dad aren't together… we are both still your family. If you want to know him… we can make that work" Emma says.

"I will be happy to know you Henry. You seem like a good kid" Neal adds.

Emma ruffles his hair "He's the best."

Henry blushes "So not… a typical family, but a family?"

Emma smiles "Yeah kid, that sounds right."

Henry nods with a smile. They weren't the answers he thought he would get but, they were answers. He met his dad, and he wants to get to know him, and mom was fine with it. They weren't a typical family, but it was his.

 **Ok, Swanfire4ver hope you liked it. Until next time…**


	172. Chapter 172

**This one-shot is a request from a guest which is: Would love a one shot where Neal discovers Emma is pregnant and gets guardianship of his son and when Emma is released Neal surprises Emma coming to see her with Henry and Emma is so happy to see her baby boy again. Determined to be a mother to Henry unlike her parents were to her she forgives Neal deciding she wants to be a family with the three of them.**

 **Hey Swanfire4ver chapter 171 is your request.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 172: I want to try to be a family

Emma is walking down the hallway leading to the door, the door that led to her freedom. It had been a long 11 months, the last 3 where the worst. At least the first 8 she had her baby with her, she now knows it was a baby boy. A boy who probably looked like Neal, she didn't even hold him or look at him, so she had no idea if she was right. His cries have haunted her in the dark quite nights here, and she hoped in leaving they would stop, she knew it won't happen right away but soon enough she hoped.

When Emma reaches the door, she stops a minute and takes a deep breath and lets it go. She was about to walk out of here, she was free again, ready for a second chance at life, start anew. Emma pushes through the door, and steps out, letting the door close behind her. What she sees stops her in her tracks, it wasn't the sight of the yellow bug, no Neal sent her the keys to it. No it was Neal, standing next to the bug that stopped her, and she walks towards him.

"Hey Em" Neal says nervously, with a small wave.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asks with anger in her voice.

"I…" Neal starts.

But then both of their attentions is brought to the whimpers coming from the backseat of the bug. When Emma looks inside she sees a little boy, a baby boy. Looking at him, she can't help but feel something, is this her baby?

"Neal, who is that?" Emma asks nervously, the anger now gone from her voice.

Neal smiles, looking from the boy to Emma "That's our son Emma, his name is Henry."

"But how… how did you know, how is he with you?" Emma rambles off.

"Let's just say, someone told me, about the baby. I worked hard Em to get him. So much paperwork, and home visits, then in the end it was all up to a DNA test. Once it came back he was mine he came home. I know you Emma… I know you wouldn't want our child to grow up like you did, you can still be his mom. I did this for not only him but for you."

Emma shallows hard the lump in her throat and looks into the backseat of the bug "He's… he's really ours?"

"Yeah. He looks a lot like me. But he has your chin and your stubbornness. And at the same time… he is so calm and patient. Especially while I figured stuff out" Neal says with a smile "He is a awesome baby."

Emma smiles sadly. Without saying anything she makes her way into the car, into the backseat and looks at her baby boy. Neal was right, she was right; he looked like his daddy, dark hair and hazel eyes. Henry was looking up at her, he seemed intrigued and grunted trying to get her hand. Emma chuckles with a cry/laugh. Emma gives him her hand and he holds onto her finger, he has quite the grip Emma thinks to herself. "Hey baby boy… I'm your mama" Emma says "sorry it took so long for us to meet."

Neal moves into the driver's seat and turns to look at Emma "He seems to like you" he says "he probably remembers your voice."

Emma smiles "Do you remember my voice Henry?" Emma says in a baby voice.

Henry gurgles at her and moves her finger around some.

Neal laughs "Look Em, you are more then welcome to stay at my apartment. Find a job, get to know Henry… then you can decide from there. Alright?" he offers.

Emma doesn't look away from Henry "Yeah, sounds good" she says with a smile.

Later that night Emma is rocking Henry in the rocking chair in his nursery. Neal stands in the doorway "They say skin to skin contact helps with bonding" he says.

Emma looks up "I heard that before… I will have to try that, he seems comfy right now though" she says looking at Henry whose head is leaning against her shoulder, holding onto a fistful of her shirt.

"How are doing… you know out of there?" Neal asks.

Emma shrugs "It's tough to explain. Don't get me wrong… I'm so glad to be out… but its weird too. I've changed and… not sure who I am out here. The only thing that feels right, right now, is Henry, being here with him."

Neal nods "I can't imagine how it felt letting him go Emma… you are a strong person. I always knew it, just… this proves it. It's clear how much you love him."

"Hardest thing I ever had to do" Emma says not looking at Neal.

Neal smiles sadly, he hated he caused it, he hoped saving their son from the foster system would help. "And now you're holding him" he adds.

Emma kisses Henry's head, and doesn't say anything. She really didn't want Neal to ruin her time with Henry. She knew it was thanks to him she was here now with him. But it was also his fault she had to make the choice to begin with. But right now all that mattered was the little boy in her arms, the one and only person who she loved and loved her back in this world wanting nothing in return.

Over the next couple months the three of them find themselves a comfortable routine. Emma was staying home, still getting to know Henry and take care of him, which was going really well. The next day after she came to stay, Emma tried the skin to skin contact, and it worked. Neal worked, which he didn't mind, he was happy to provide. Emma was thinking of trying to get a job soon too, not only to get out some, but to prove she can provide for Henry too. But having been to jail, and no high school diploma, wasn't going to make it easy.

They were sitting on the couch after their dinner, Henry laying between them happily with a big smile on his face.

"He really is happy, isn't he?" Neal says.

Emma smiles "Yeah he is… he's a happy kid. I hope I'm a part of that."

"You are… I mean he was always a pretty happy baby. But you're the one who gets him to giggle and you got the first smile… even though I was the one holding him at the moment" Neal says with a chuckle. "So how are you feeling about things…?"

"I'm still mad at you" Emma says honestly "But… I want Henry to grow up having us together, at least as friends. I want him to feel like he has a family. That no matter what happens the three of us have each other."

Henry giggles taking Neal's attention, he puts his hand on Henry's stomach and rubs it "I want the same Emma. I know you may never fully forgive me… I can't ask that of you, I hurt you. But I do want to be friends, I want us and Henry to be a family, I want him to know we are a united front for him."

Emma nods "And mostly… I just want to be Henry's mom. I want him to never question we love him. I don't want to feel worthless like I have my whole life…"

"Yeah" Neal starts "you are far from worthless. This little boy loves you… and I have no idea why your parents did what they did, but I'm certain they had their reasons" Emma is about to interrupt but Neal stops her "I'm not excusing them, just… I know you will do what is best, just like I feel they wanted for you."

Emma nods "So me… you… the three of us, family."

Neal nods back "That sounds like a plan to me… the three of us against the world."

 **Hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time…**


	173. Chapter 173

**It's that time of year again… the holidays. So to my fellow American readers Happy thanksgiving.**

 **This one-shot is a thanksgiving one-shot. Based in the idea of Graham had never died and he and Emma got to date. This is based in season 3 (we are pretending like Neverland never happened. So this is set during what would have been the missing year) type time Henry is 12. Emma and Graham have gotten married, and have recently learned they are expecting. And they have taken in a foster child, a little girl that seems to have appeared from the EF.**

 **I do no own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 173: A growing family

A lot has changed in the Swan-Humbert household lately. Emma and Graham have been married for 6 months now, and then 4 months ago a little girl named Ally appeared from the Enchanted Forest. The couple have taken her in, and started the process of adopting her, but that wasn't known by the kids yet. And to top it off… Emma is 4 months pregnant.

Emma is finishing getting dressed, pulling on a loser plaid shirt on, trying to hide the small bump starting up. She looks down with a smile, giving the small curve a rub.

Graham walks in with Ally in his arms; the 4 year old oddly looked like she could really be their child. "See there is Emma sweetie" Graham says with a smile.

"Hey babe" Emma says to Graham, placing her hand on his chest giving him a kiss. Then Emma turns her attention to Ally "And there's my favorite little girl" Emma says taking the girl into her arms giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Ally blushes and buries her face into Emma's neck "My mama Emma" she says quietly.

Graham smiles at the girls "And Regina called… her and Henry are on their way."

Emma nods "I can't believe I actually get a thanksgiving with him" she says with a smile.

"I'm just glad we got a visitation order done. Now Regina can't change her mind and keep him away" Graham says.

Emma nods as they head out downstairs to the living room "She has gotten better now… I actually think she is happy for it too."

"Emma… can we play soon" Ally asks from Emma's arms.

Emma smiles "Soon sweetie… me and Graham need to get the turkey going first ok?"

"Why turkey?" Ally asks, still new to this realm.

Graham rubs her back "Not sure Ally… it's what this realm does on this holiday."

"What is it again?" Ally asks.

"It's called Thanksgiving sweet pea… it's a day to get together with your whole family and think about what we are thankful for" Emma says.

"Oh… but shouldn't we always be thankful?" Ally adds.

"Well… sometimes in the craziness of life… you forget to" Graham says with a shrug.

"Oh ok… and Henry gets to come?" Ally asks looking to Emma.

Emma nods "Yeah… Henry is here until Monday when he goes back to school."

"Yay… I like when Henry is here" Ally cheered. Then Emma sets Ally down "Mama Emma, can I watch that Disney channel?"

"Sure… you remember how to do it?" Emma asks as Ally goes into the living room.

"Yep" Ally says and they hear the TV turn on.

The couple walks into the kitchen, and Graham pulls Emma into a kiss. Graham pulls away and puts his hand on her small bump "How is the little one doing?" he asks quietly not wanting to risk Ally hearing.

Emma chuckles "Fine, hopefully we will find out next week if peanut is a boy or girl."

Graham smiles "When are we telling the kids?"

"I want to tell Henry this weekend… he will notice soon. But Ally… I don't know, I don't want her to think we are sending her away or something. I was actually thinking today."

"Maybe we tell her about the adoption first" Graham suggests.

Emma nods "Maybe both, at the same time?"

"Whatever you want to do, mommy knows best" Graham says with a smirk.

Emma lightly smacks him "You're lucky you're cute, you know that" she says lightly kissing him.

"I know" Graham says with a wink.

And about 5 minutes later and Graham gets the turkey in the oven the doorbell rings.

Emma heads out to door and opens "Hey happy thanksgiving" she says finding Regina and Henry on the other side.

Henry wastes no time rushing in to give her a hug "Happy thanksgiving mom" Henry says, he then pulls away soon "where's Graham and Ally?"

"Graham is in the kitchen…" Emma started.

"Here I am" Graham says coming in before she could finish.

"Henry" Ally comes running in saying, running into her favorite big kid.

"Hey Ally bean" Henry says with a laugh, giving the little girl a hug, then he moves to Graham for a hug.

"Hey there Henry, happy thanksgiving" Graham says holding the boy close.

Regina then hands Emma a backpack "I know you guys have stuff for Henry… but I wasn't sure if you had warm pajamas or not. It's supposed to get cold the next couple nights" Regina says.

"I actually just bought him some the other day" Emma says with a shrug but quickly adds "but it won't hurt to have extras" she says with a smile.

Regina nods "I should get going."

"Hey kid… your mom is about to leave. Why don't you come say bye" she says to her son.

Henry runs over to Regina "Bye mom, happy thanksgiving" he says then hugs her.

"You to my little prince" Regina says hugging him back, even giving his head a kiss "and behave yourself."

"I will… see you Monday after school" Henry says running back to Graham and Ally in the living room where they moved too.

Emma watches Henry disappear around the corner, then turns back to Regina "I hope you have a nice day Regina."

Regina takes a deep breath "You too Miss Swan… happy thanksgiving" she says looking longingly towards where Henry ran.

"You to Regina" Emma says, giving her a final nod, and then closing the door. Emma leans against the door a moment taking a deep breath, then she pushes off and heads to the living room to her family.

Emma is greeted by the amazing sight of the kids on top of Graham giggling playing some game only they seemed to get.

"Mom… help us Graham has the remote" Henry says in a laugh.

"Yeah help mama" Ally adds in hysterics.

Emma grins at Ally's slip, but doesn't mention it. Emma easily grabs the remote "Actually kiddos can me and Graham talk to you?" Emma says sitting down, motioning the kids to come over to her. Emma pulls Ally onto her lap, while Henry sat next to her, Graham behind him. "So we have a couple things to talk to you two about…"

"Are we in trouble?" Ally asks with a trembling lip.

"No sweet pea" Emma says leaning in giving the girl a kiss on the head.

"So what's up mom? Henry asks.

"Well we were wondering… how would Ally feel about being a part of this family?" Emma says rubbing the girls back.

Ally eyes go wide "You want to be my mommy and daddy?"

"That's right sweetie" Graham says with a smile.

"Of course sweet pea, we love to much not to" Emma says kissing her head. Emma rests her head on Ally's "What you think kid?"

"She's already part of the family" Henry shrugs "its cool."

Emma and Graham laugh at his response, it was so Henry.

"I get a family" Ally adds with a smile, wrapping her arms around Emma.

Emma smiles, kissing both kids heads "and we have something else to tell you two."

The kids look at each other unsure.

"Ok um… I'm pregnant" Emma says. Henry's eyes go wide, and Ally just looks confused. Emma can tell she needs to add something. She takes the little girls hand, and places it on her stomach "there's a baby in my belly."

"I'm getting two little sibling in one day… cool" Henry chirps.

"What do you think Ally?" Emma says brushing her fingers through Abby's hair.

"Do I still get to be part of the family?" Ally asks sadly.

Graham and Emma share a sad look "Of course Ally… you are our favorite little girl. You will be the perfect big sister for this baby" Graham says reaching over Henry for the girls' hand.

"When will the baby be here?" Henry asks.

"End of May" Emma answers "plenty of time for us to enjoy being just the four of us."

Ally looks at Emma's stomach then up at her face "Your tummy is small… I thought when there is a baby it gets big?"

Emma laughs "It will sweet pea… but the baby needs to grow more before that. Its still tiny." Then Emma lifts her shirt a little enough to see the small bump "but see, I have a small belly."

Ally puts her hand there "Baby."

Emma smiles, happy Ally seemed to be taking it well "Yeah… that's right" she says tucking some hair behind Ally's ear.

Henry puts his hand by Ally's "When will we get to feel the baby move?"

"Um.. I think another month or two. I will feel it before you can" Emma says, loving the feeling of her kids hands where her new baby was.

"And we will find out if you are getting a brother or sister the next appointment" Graham says.

"Cool" Henry says "when does Ally get adopted?"

"After the new year" Emma says with a giggle, hugging the girl to her front.

Ally hugs Emma back, loving being in her now mama's arms.

A while later Emma's parents Mary Margaret and David came over to celebrate Thanksgiving with the family.

Mary Margaret comes in, with her 6 month belly and all, and hugs Emma as tight as possible "Happy Thanksgiving sweetheart" she says.

Emma smiles "Hi mom, happy thanksgiving" then Emma moves to her dad "Hey dad."

"Hey Emma" David says cupping the back of her head as he hugged her, giving her a kiss as well "happy thanksgiving."

"Come on in" Emma says taking their coats from them to hang up.

"Where are our grandkids?" David says with a grin, happy he was earning a granddaughter.

"Oh Emma, have you told Abby yet about the adoption?" Mary Margaret asks placing a hand on her own stomach.

"Living room" Emma says with a laugh "the kiddos wanted to watch tangled. And yeah this morning…" Emma says with a smile "she was excited."

Mary Margaret gives a teary smile "Aww… sweetheart, I'm so glad, I can see how happy you make her, and she makes you."

"She really does… it's like she was meant to be our daughter" Emma adds.

David smiles at how happy his daughter is "She was" he says with a nod "and we love her too."

The three go into the living room and the kids welcome their grandparents. And they finish the movie, Abby cuddled into Emma. Emma was hopping they could get to dinner soon, her and peanut where getting hungry and that is when they were announcing the new grandchild growing in her belly.

When dinner time finally came, Graham sits at the one end Henry to his left, Mary Margaret next to him. To Grahams Right is Emma and Abby next to her, and David is sitting on the other end. Once everyone has their meals and drinks they start to enjoy. They have the usual turkey and mashed potatoes and gravy; they have a mixed vegetable and rolls. All looked really good; Mary Margaret was a proud mom for how well her daughter pulled it all together.

"Emma, Graham, thank you for having us over" David says.

"Yes, this is great you two. I'm really impressed" Mary Margaret says with a smile.

Emma smiles at Graham, and he knew why, she was ready to tell them, plus she wasn't sure how much longer Abby will keep it in. "Um… mom and Dad, me and Graham have some news."

"We already know you're adopting Abby, Emma" David says with a small laugh.

"That is great news, but I'm talking about something else" Emma says earning wide eyed, confused looks from her parents "I'm… pregnant."

"I'm getting a new family AND I'm going to be a big sister" Abby adds.

A smile spreads across Mary Margaret's face "Oh Emma…" she says getting up, which Emma does too. And she wraps her daughter into a hug "congratulation baby" she says not letting go for a minute.

David gets up wrapping his arms around his girls "Congrats you two" David says then going to shakes Grahams hand with a pat on the back. "And you two…" he says to the kids "you excited too."

"Yeah" both Henry and Abby say.

"So how far along are you?" Mary Margaret asks Emma.

"Four months" Emma says with a grin.

"You're just a two months behind me" Mary Margaret says grinning herself now. "Why did you wait so long to tell us?"

"If it makes you feel better the kids learned today too…" Graham says trying to smooth it over.

But her mom gave her 'mom look,' Emma sighs "I found out at nine weeks… so we wanted to wait, enjoy the news to ourselves for a little bit."

"I get it… I'm just so excited for you guys" Mary Margaret says taking their hands into hers.

"At least one of my kids will be younger than their uncle" Emma says jokingly giving her son a wink, he found that funny.

Mary Margaret was about to say something but David spoke before her "I think we should get to this amazing looking dinner Emma and Graham made…" David says getting a grateful smile from his daughter.

Several hours later, Abbey was already tucked into bed, and now Emma was getting Henry tucked in.

"Kid, you do know you can tell me you're too old for this right?" Emma says as Henry is slipping into his bed.

Henry shrugs "I like when you tuck me in… we missed it when I was little" he points out.

Emma smiles and moves to sit next to him, her back against the headboard holding her up to sit "So… a lot of big news today."

"Yeah but… its cool news, our family is growing" Henry says.

"It is…" Emma says with a nod "and you're ok with it all?"

Henry nods his head "Yeah… I can see how happy it makes you mom. And I'm happy you're happy. And before you say anything, I'm not mad that Abby and the new baby get you from birth or since they are young" Henry says, he moves to sit up with his mom, her wrapping a arm around him, bringing him into her side. "I mean… I know how lucky they are, it would be cool, but I'm not mad or jealous. I mostly just wish I could be here more."

Emma rubs his arm and kisses his head "I wish you could be here more to kid… but, Regina is your mom too. And all the issues you had, she is a great mom to you."

Henry nods "She is, it would be nice if you guys got along better is all."

"We're working on it kid" Emma adds.

Henry nods "Do you think when the baby comes she will let me come visit a little on her days?"

Emma sighs "We will see when the time comes ok?"

"Ok mom…" Henry says with a big yawn.

"I think I should let you get to sleep now" Emma says.

Before she can stand up, Henry wraps his arms around her giving her a hug, then as he pulls away he lets his hand linger on her belly a moment "I can't wait to meet you" he says softly.

Emma has a hand on Henry's back, and is watching him. He brings a teary smile to her face. As he takes his hand away she kisses his head "Alright kid I love you, sweet dreams" she says as she gets up.

Henry scoots down "I love you to mom."

Emma leans down and covers him up to his shoulder, it was a cool night and she wanted him warm "Ok kid, get to sleep" and she gives him one last kiss and a rub to the arm. She walks toward the door, when she stops a moment she turns to see Henry roll to his side, she smiles watching him. She places her hand on her belly, thinking if this baby was half as sweet and kind hearted kid like its brother was, then she would be one lucky mom.

Emma makes her way back downstairs. As she turns the corner Graham is coming in with two mugs of hot chocolate. They sit together on the couch, she sits next to him, but scoots closer, her back leaning against his chest. Graham wraps his arms around her, his hands coming to rest on her lower belly, where her bump was most prominent, and gives the back of her head a kiss.

"That was a pretty great first thanksgiving as a family" Graham says into her hair as he pulls away from the kiss.

Emma chuckles "And eventful" she says placing her hand on top of Grahams. "Crazy to think we will officially be a family of five next year."

"Yeah, and in a little over a month we get to adopt Abby" Graham says with a smile.

"I can't wait till we can truly call her our baby girl" Emma says with a bit of a giggle. She found it interesting that she was so excited to have a daughter. Granted for years after Henry she never considered being a mom period, let alone to a girl. She saw herself as a boy's mom, driving them to sport practices, and running around outside with them. Yeah she knew you can do that with a daughter but it was different. Emma was a tomboy and her luck if she had a daughter she would be a girly girl. Abby seemed to be a good mix, currently leaning more to tomboy.

"It's adorable how she threw mama in front of your name now" Graham says.

"Jealous she doesn't call you daddy Graham?" Emma jokes.

"A bit… but I know you two have a special connection. It's cool."

They sit in the quite watching _Elf_ for awhile, Emma looks at the clock and sees it's 10 minutes till midnight "Happy Thanksgiving babe" Emma says.

Graham half asleep mumbles "Happy thanksgiving."

Emma continues to sit there, with her back against Graham she can feel his breath evening out meaning he feel asleep. Emma looks down at their hands, still resting where they were before "You get join the craziness next year kiddo" she says rubbing her stomach lightly. Yep her thanksgiving will never be the same.

 **Again Happy thanksgiving guys, hope this gave you some holiday feels. Until next time…**


	174. Chapter 174

**This one-shot is a request from Moma bear Emma Swan, where Emma gets a tattoo for Henry.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 174: something to remember you by

Nothing in Emma Swan's life has been easy, so why should this be any different. Emma had about 10 months ago had her hardest goodbye she ever had, to her baby boy. When she learned she was pregnant she knew she couldn't be a mom, she wasn't ready and had no way to provide for her child. But that didn't stop her from loving her child; no, she knew this was her only time with her baby so she made the best of it, for the child and her own mind.

But there is one way she lucked out, a nurse took pity on her. Emma normally didn't like that, but as Emma was leaving to go back to the prison the nurse handed her a envelope. Inside was her baby's footprint, and a note.

 _I thought you would like something to remember him by._

For the first time Emma was grateful for someone to take pity on her. That little piece of paper was her most prized possession. But Emma worried about losing it, although she tried hard to keep that safe. So… she made a decision, on his first birthday she would get it tattooed onto her body.

August 15th came, and Emma stood outside the tattoo shop. She had made a appointment for that morning, but she had gone in a few days ago to talk to the artist Ashley. She had explained to the girl what she wanted, how she gave her baby up but wanted a way to remember him by. She came up with a idea of the footprint (obviously) and it would be done in blue, there would be a ribbon with his birthday on it, and a second ribbon that said duckling on it, for what she called him all those months.

Emma goes in fills out the paper work and shows her ID to prove she is old enough. Emma chooses to get the tattoo on her side, right under her heart by her ribs, where he was. Emma lays there for the hour and a half as the tattoo is done, and Ashley chats with her to keep her focus off the uncomfortable feeling the needle brought. When it is finished Emma goes to the mirror on the other side of the room, and sees the tattoo. It brings a smile to her face as she looks at it "Happy birthday baby" Emma whispers softly.

Emma over the years takes special care of the tattoo, putting lotion on it daily. If she spending time in the sun and it would be exposed she would put sun screen on it, wanting to make sure it stayed nice. The toughest part was when people asked questions about her tattoo, many thinking she lost her child, which she kind of did, but not the way they think.

Then fate took a interesting twist, and Henry came crashing back into her life.

Emma had gotten to town a couple months ago. As usual Henry snuck over before school to see her. Emma was currently changing, she had gotten dressed, but realized she had put on the shirt she whore the day before.

Henry was standing close talking about operation cobra. Emma lifts her shirt and Henry spots the blue of the tattoo. "Emma… what's that?"

"What's what kid?" Emma asks as she looks for a clean shirt.

"On your side, it was blue?" Henry asks.

"Oh um… that's my tattoo. I got it for you" Emma tries to say nonchalantly.

"For me?" Henry says shocked.

Emma gives him a smile. She sits on the bed and waves him over, he stands in front of her, and Emma takes his hands "Yeah for you. A nice nurse, who was there when you were born, got a copy of your foot print for me. So… on your first birthday I got this done" Emma says lifting the left side of her shirt again.

Henry looks and sees the blue foot print, with his birthday and another ribbon with duckling on it. "Duckling?"

Emma laughs and drops her shirt back down "Yeah… I couldn't spend nine months calling you hey there or hey you, even peanut. A inmate found out my last name and jokingly called you my duckling" she says with a shrug "and it stuck. So when the artist asked about a name, I told her duckling, that was who you would always be to me."

"Why do you call me kid then?"

"At first it was so I wouldn't get attached, when I thought I was just bringing you back" Emma says. "Besides, duckling is for a baby, you're too big for that now, so kid."

Henry nods "I like it, so are you going to change it?"

"Afraid I can't… but I like it. That version of you is still my duckling. It's special."

Henry smiles putting his hand where the tattoo is "I like it to then. I like that I'm always by your heart."

"You were always in it too Henry" Emma adds, giving him a hug. Emma then looks at the clock "Shit… we need to get you to school… come on."

Emma gives Henry a hug before he climbs onto the bus, and a big smile is plastered on his face. And she is happy to know she put it there, Henry had a mature instinct in that she placed him for his best chance, which was true. But she was proud to show him that he never left her heart or mind, he would always be her little duckling.

 **Hope you enjoyed it Moma bear Emma Swan, it was a cute one to write. Until next time…**


	175. Chapter 175

**This one-shot is inspired by a role play I did, Emma had Henry and was raising him, then she is in a accident and doesn't make it. Her ghost visits and watches out for Henry.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 175: watching over you

Emma isn't sure what happened, all she knows is for who knows how long, she has been stuck here. It was like one of those weird scenes in a movie, where you're staring down a long, lit hallway. But everything is blurred on the sides, and you can't make out the doors along the walls. Emma closes her eyes, and pictures her little boy, her Henry. His giggling face when he said mama for the first time. The grin on his face when he stood up along the couch, and his wobbly first steps.

Next thing Emma knew when she opened her eyes again, she found herself in a room. A bedroom meant for little kids, there was animated looking decals on the wall, a couple of beds meant for toddlers and a crib. When she looks into the crib she gasps "Henry" she whispers.

Henry is sitting up in the crib holding a bunny, he looks up and he smiles, the one she loves "Mama" he says excitedly.

Emma's eyes tear up quickly seeing Henry "Hey baby" she says approaching the crib.

Henry giggles and holds up his bunny "Look at that… is that your bunny?" Emma goes to try to take the offered toy but her hand goes right through it, and she frowns.

"Mama?" Henry says looking at her sadly still trying to show her his bunny.

"I can't baby, that's your bunny" Emma says "can you hug the bunny?"

Henry pulls the bunny close and grins at her.

Emma giggles "Aww look at you." Emma wishes more then then anything she can hold him, and it breaks her heart, but at least she can be with him. See that he is ok, and safe.

From then on, Emma appears to Henry at night, and talks to him while he falls asleep, and during the day she just keeps a eye on him from a distance.

Now at 5, Henry has a home, one that Emma is grateful for. He was taken in by a couple by the name of Regina and Robin, and they revealed Regina was pregnant tonight. And she was relieved that her son, unlike she was when her family had their own baby, he was staying despite the baby coming.

As the door closes after he was tucked in, Emma appears from behind the door as it closes.

"Hi mommy" Henry whispers to her with a smile.

"Hey kiddo" Emma says crawling unto his bed with him.

"Did you hear?" Henry asks as she settles.

"Yeah I did" Emma replies.

"I'm going to be a big brother" Henry says, both happy and sad.

"That's cool huh?" Emma says.

"Yeah I just… I like Regina and Robin. I just wish you were here. Like really here, and still my mom."

"I'm always going to be your mom Henry, its… its just complicated."

Henry nods "Can you tell me a story?"

"Yeah, which one?"

"The princess and the thief" Henry says with a smile.

The visits continue, but then when Henry turns nine, he doesn't always see her. Some visits he does, and others he doesn't. Which makes Emma sad, but she still can look out for him. By Henry's 10th birthday, he no longer sees her, he's lost whatever it is that allowed him to see her in the first place. And yet she never leaves his side, she watches as he goes to junior high, then off to high school. She sees him go on his first date, his first kiss. Graduation was tough to watch, but she did get to walk across the stage with him.

But today is a big one, his wedding day. It was weird for Emma that her baby boy was now technically older then her now. Emma is standing nearby as Henry is fixing his tie as he looks into the mirror. She couldn't believe how much he looked like his dad, he looked so handsome in his tux. "I'm so proud of you kid" Emma says watching him put the paper with his vows written down on in his pocket, he was moments later called out, it was time. His adopted dad and sister walk down the aisle first, his brother Roland was his best man so he would walk later. But now was time for the groom and his mom. Henry hooked arms with Regina with a smile, and Emma walks down right beside them, Emma looked down and noticed his other hand, it was as if he knew she was there and was holding it out a little for her. Emma sits down right beside Regina and gets a look at the program she was holding. And Emma spots her name; she was listed under in loving memory. It said the groom's mom who was lost to soon, Emma looks up towards Henry and a sad smile comes to her face "I'm here kid, I'm still here, you just can't see me."

 **I know its on the sad side, but hope you still liked it. Until next time…**


	176. Chapter 176

**This one-shot is a request from a guest for missing moments between Emma and Henry after season 6 finale and when we saw them in season 7. One of the suggestions was Henry sneaking out for a party.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 176: what were you thinking kid?

When Emma finds Henry she was going to kill the kid. She had thought the kid was in his room, maybe not asleep, but in his room. Emma had gotten a call for a noise complaint, and being the on-call cop tonight she got ready to leave. She went to check on Henry and tell him she would be back in a little bit, but instead she found a empty bed and open window.

Emma pulls up to the address she was given, yep a party was for sure in full swing, she could hear talking along with loud music. She knows that 2 of the lost boys were placed here; they had to be behind it. Emma walks up the four stairs onto the porch, and opens the door. When she walks in she gets stares like deer caught in headlights. "I know for a fact none of you are old enough to drink" Emma starts, and the music stops, she had to laugh it was like one of those scenes in a cheesy high school movie. "If you all leave now, I will act like I saw none of you, are we clear?" Emma asks. The teenagers quickly start filing out. Emma catches Henry, and grabs his arm "nuh huh kid." Emma then walks over to the two kids left "And you two, I will be calling your dad."

"Come on Emma…" the older boy says.

"Sheriff Swan" Emma says.

"Please don't call him" the other says.

"You guys should of thought of that before, I suggest you guys get this place cleaned up" Emma says "come on kid" she calls to Henry.

Henry slowly follows his mom; he knew he was in trouble. He gets into the passenger seat, not saying a word, but puts on his seat belt.

Emma gets in and starts the car, but only sits back into the seat "What the hell were you thinking kid?"

Henry shrugs.

Emma raises a eyebrow "Did you drink?"

"Just two I swear" Henry says.

"Henry the drinking age is twenty one for a reason, it's dangerous."

"I had TWO mom" Henry says a bit angrier.

"That's not the point Henry" Emma says letting out a annoyed sigh. "Do you know how many high school students end up in a hospital cause they drank so much alcohol their bodies can't handle it, and they have to get their stomachs pumped. It's dangerous kid."

"Like you didn't go to parties" Henry says.

"I did" Emma says truthfully "and I was stupid to. Now this isn't like you Henry what is going on?"

"It doesn't matter mom" Henry says.

"It does matter kid. I went to check on you, and you were gone; you scared the crap out of me Henry. After everything, how did I know you weren't taken hostage or something?"

Now Henry felt bad "I guess I didn't think…"

"Yeah, you didn't think. So again… what is going on?" Emma says more forcefully this time.

Henry sighs "I've just been under a lot of stress" Emma raises a eyebrow, he knew it meant continue "Mom has been on me cause I messed up on a couple tests… so now, I've been cramming for the next ones, all week, today was the tests, and…"

"And to relax… the party?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, but I swear mom it wasn't supposed to be this big. More people came then they planed" Henry insists. "I'm in trouble huh?"

"Oh yeah kid; straight home after school, no computer except for homework and no video games" Emma says with a raised eyebrow.

Henry sighs "Fine, I guess it could be worse."

"Well it might be. That's my punishment, not sure what your mom will give you" Emma adds.

"Mom… do you have to tell her?" Henry asks.

"Yeah I do kid, this is one thing I can't keep from her" Emma says with a sympathetic smile.

Henry sighs and lets his head fall backwards to the head rest "I'm in so much trouble."

"That's what you get Henry for breaking the rules. Look lets… just get you home and to bed" Emma says.

Henry nods "Ok."

"Ok" Emma says, she puts her hand on his knee, giving it a sympathetic squeeze. Then she puts the car in drive and heads home, Emma was disappointed in Henry, but at the same time she was happy he was able to be just a normal teen.

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Until next time…**


	177. Chapter 177

**This a request from** _ **Swanfire4ever**_ **, her request is: where Henry runs away, from Regina to be with Emma; it could be in season two( Emma was feeling alone, then Henry comes to make her happy )!**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 177: I don't want you alone

Henry is laying in his bed, he waits till he hears Regina's shower to start. Once he does he picks up his walkie talkie "Mom, you there?" he asks.

There is some static a moment later "Yeah kid" she says with a bit of a laugh "why you up still?"

"I miss you" Henry answers sweetly.

"I miss you to kiddo; the bed feels empty without you" Emma says.

Henry smiles sadly "It's weird you not being here to."

"I love you kid, get to sleep ok?"

"Ok mom, I love you too" Henry says. He sets the walkie talkie down, and relaxes back on his pillow. He was missing Emma and his grandparents. He knew he had to forgive his other mom Regina, but these past weeks with his family had been good, he was getting to know them, and he was missing it. And he could tell Emma was too. Henry fakes sleep when Regina cheeks on him. He somehow manages to slip out the front door and makes his way to the loft.

Henry knocks on the door, a minute later Emma opens the door "Henry?" she says surprised.

"Hey mom" Henry says rushing in to hug her tight.

Emma gladly accepts hugging him back just as tightly "Not that I'm not happy to see you kid, but why are you here?"

"I can tell you were sad mom" Henry says looking at her with puppy eyes, melting her heart,

"You're to sweet kid" Emma says with a smile "lets go upstairs, so we don't disturb your grandparents."

Henry nods and takes her hand as they climb the steps. Emma gets the kid all cuddled up under the blankets, it was cold out and the kid only had his pajamas on under his coat.

Emma climbs into the bed with Henry and pulls him close and kisses his head "You sure this is just cause you missed me, and not cause your mom hurt you or something right?"

Henry nods his head "Yeah I'm fine. Just got used to living with you and grandma and gramps, I missed you guys."

"We were missing you, missed you even though we just saw you earlier" Emma teased him.

Henry cuddles closer to her with a laugh "I just wanted to make you happy mom, I could tell you where sad on the walkie."

Emma kisses Henry's head "I love you kid. Just having you in my life makes me happy."

"I'm happy with you to mom" Henry says "everything is better now, with you around."

Emma smiles "Let's get to sleep kid, we're going to need to when we face your mom tomorrow."

Henry chuckles "But worth it?"

Emma nods "Worth it."

 **Here you go Swanfire4ever hope you enjoyed it. Until next time…**


	178. Chapter 178

**This one-shot is based in the idea if Emma kept Henry and raised him, Henry is 5 in this.**

 **Swanfire4ever your request is chapter 177.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 178: I can help mommy

Henry walks down the hallway from his room, the trailer for his truck fell off again and he needed his mommy's help to get it back on. He was about to turn the corner when he stops hearing his mom's voice talking on the phone.

"I don't know how I'm going to make Christmas happen this year" Emma says, her voice filled with sadness talking to her friend Ruby on the phone.

Henry knew he wasn't supposed to listen but he does anyway.

"Em, come on, this is Henry we are taking about. Whether there is twenty or five presents under the tree he will happy" Ruby points out.

"I know, but that isn't the point Rube. I want him to have better Christmases then I ever had. And I'm failing…" Emma says.

"You're not failing Emma, he is happy and safe." Ruby reminds her.

"Mommy?" Henry says deciding to get her attention.

Emma turns and smiles "Hey buddy, need help?"

Henry nods moving to her "My trailer came off" he says climbing into her lap.

"Hey Rube, I need to go. We still on for Saturday?" Emma asks.

"Yep, give the kid from Auntie Ruby" Ruby says then she hangs up.

Emma sets the phone down, and takes the truck form Henry to fix.

"Mommy?" Henry says biting his lip.

"Yeah kid?" Emma says, and she hears the piece on the trailer snap into place.

"You don't have to get me presents for Christmas" Henry says innocently.

Emma looks down at Henry with a sad smile "Where you listening to my call?"

"It was a accident" Henry says sadly "I was bring my truck to you."

Emma kisses Henry's head and lightly rubs his back "You don't have to worry about it Henry, alright?"

"But mommy…?"

"Kid, I promise you, I got it ok?"

Henry nods and hugs his mom and gets off her lap. Emma then hands him his truck "Thanks mommy."

"No problem buddy" Emma says, when Henry walks out the room, Emma lets out a sigh "Crap, what I am I going to do?" she says running her fingers through her hair.

Then Emma wakes up the next morning to find Henry's piggy bank on her night stand with a note 'for you mommy' in Henry's sloppy hand writing. Emma can't help but smile at the sweetness of the kid.

Three weeks later was Christmas morning. Henry knew he wasn't getting much from his mom, and then his usual 5 or so from Santa. He walks slowly into Emma's room and crawls into her bed "Mommy… its Christmas" he whispers into her ear.

Emma smiles "I know bud, merry Christmas" she says as she rolls over. Emma pulls Henry into a hug to kiss his head. She was actually excited for him this year, he was really into Christmas this year. After he overheard her phone call, Emma started lucking out, she managed to pick up more shifts. And her regulars where feeling must have been feeling generous, leaving great tips for her "Lets go see what Santa brought huh?"

"Yeah" Henry cheers.

Emma laughs at his excited answer. Emma follows him towards the living room.

"Woah" Henry says, eyes going wide. He turns to look at Emma "Mommy look."

"I see bud, Santa must of seen what a good boy you were" Emma says kissing his head. She sends him to check out his stocking, while she made coffee. Once done she sits on the couch, Henry is playing with a car she had got for in the stocking. "You want to be Santa this year?"

Henry nods "Yeah" Emma laughs and puts the Santa hat, which is big on him, on his head. "Who first?"

"Grab one of yours first" Emma says with a smile. A while later Emma notices one last present under the tree, she didn't recognize it. "Who's that one for kid?"

Henry picks it up and reads the tag "For you mom" he says handing it to her.

Emma opens the gift, she opens the box, inside is a homemade card. 'You work hard mommy, something for you' there is a heart drawn then signed by Henry. Emma gives him a smile, she pulls out a shirt that simply reads 'Henry's mommy' but then she finds a box for a necklace. When she opens it, Emma finds a heart shaped pendant, with Henry's name. "Aww kid, how did you get this?"

"Aunt Ruby helped me" Henry says. "I told her I wanted to get you something special. I used the money in my piggy bank, when you gave me it back. And Aunt Ruby helped me get it. Do you like it?"

"I love it kid" Emma says, she holds her arms out to him "C'mere" she says.

Henry goes and hugs her "I love you mommy, merry Christmas."

Emma kisses his head "Merry Christmas Henry, l love you so much."

 **Hope this puts you guys in the holiday spirit. Until next time…**


	179. Chapter 179

**Todays one-shot is a request from Swanfire4ver. The request is this: I'd like a chapter where Emma finds baby Henry in front of her door and she spends her first Mother's Day in a wonderful way (Continue ch 143) .**

 **So, I'm going to change it a little and make Henry almost 2, so what would be the following year, hope that is ok Swanfire4ever.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 179: day one with little man

Emma walks off the elevator into the hallway going towards her apartment door. When she rounds the corner she spots a little boy sitting up against the wall of her door, a small duffle bag sits next to him, a envelope clutched into his tiny hands. Emma slowly approaches the little boy "Hey, little guy…" Emma says carefully, hoping not to scare him.

"Hi" he says softly, then he hands her the envelope.

Emma takes it gently, and opens it. Inside is a letter:

 _Dear Ms. Swan,_

 _This is Henry, he is your son. I know you chose a closed adoption, and there may have been a reason. But here is the thing, I adopted Henry, and truly love him, but I'm sick, really sick. Soon I will not be able to care for him, I have no family to leave him with once I'm gone. And I can't stand the idea of putting him back into foster care. So I ask you, from his mom, to his birth mom, please take care of him. Love him, like I always hoped you did. He's my little guy, my world. I hope he will be yours too. He's so sweet, and kind, he loves cuddles, and loves the Beatles (something to remember when he can't sleep). I have all the paper work currently being taking care of, you should hear from my lawyer soon, to start the process to make him legally yours again. Thank you so much Emma, please take care of my boy._

Emma can't help the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, she wipes them away. "You're Henry?"

Henry looks up and nods "Me Heny" he says pointing to himself.

"Hey cutie, my name is Emma" Emma says moving a bit closer.

"Emmy?" Henry asks.

Emma's heart melt at how he says her name "That's right Henry, Emmy" she says pointing to herself. "Do want to come inside?"

Henry nods standing up.

Emma quickly unlocks the door and grabs his bag, as well as his little hand. Emma walks him inside, she lifts him up, and sits him on the counter, she couldn't help but smile at his shirt 'Mommy's little man', then it dawned on her what day it was. It was mother's day, her current job was just Monday through Friday. So unlike last year, she had today off.

"Are you hungry buddy?" Emma asks not sure what to do now. Henry nods. So Emma moves to the fridge, she thankfully ate like a kid herself so she should be fine. Emma grabs a cheese stick and yogurt that was strawberry, hoping that will be good. Emma carefully sits him at the table, while she checks his bag, inside are some of the clothes, his bear and a business card with a lawyers name. She glances up, and can't help but smile as Henry sits there, swinging his legs as he ate. "Is that good buddy?"

"Yummy Emmy" Henry says with a grin.

Emma chuckles, grabbing a napkin, cleaning his face off. "Good bud" she says. "So… what do you think about the park?"

"Pway?" Henry asks with wide eyes.

Emma giggle "Yeah, me and you, play at the park."

Henry nods "Yes pwease."

Once Emma makes a couple calls she and Henry head to the park not far from her apartment. She takes him over to the swings first, and gently pushes him. Henry giggle as he swings, getting sweet laughs and cheers from those around.

They walk hand and hand towards the slide, Emma squats down "Want to try the slide Henry?"

Henry looks up "Wit you?"

Emma nods "Yes, I will be with you the whole time."

"Otay" Henry says, taking her hand.

Emma gently lifts him up, holding him on her hip and climbs to the top of the slide. She has Henry stand and wait while she sits down, and then she brings him to her lap, wrapping a arm around his waist, then they slide down.

As they slide down Henry cheers, once at the bottom " 'gain, 'gain."

Emma smiles, scooping him back up "Again, again" she says kissing his cheek. Emma and Henry play for a while, eventually taking a break for a Popsicle when the ice cream truck comes by. They share it, Henry adorably making sure she has some. Once they get back from the park, with a sleepy Henry, Emma receives a call from the lawyer, saying she was approved to be his emergency foster parent until she is approved to reestablish her rights. After dinner, a bath and putting on his jammies, Emma slips in the cars DVD in his bag. Henry is cuddled into her lap, as he rests against her; Emma runs her fingers through his hair, lulling him to sleep.

Emma takes Henry to her room, laying him on the bed. She makes a pillow wall, and tucks his bear under his arm, kissing his head. Emma moves to the doorway, and watches him sleep for a bit, this time last year, she was in her apartment crying, missing her son. Now here she was, watching him sleep, soon to be hers again.

 **Hope you liked it Swanfire4ever, and sorry for the wait. Until next time…**


	180. Chapter 180

**This one-shot is a request from baratta Jennifer her request is: Emma and Henry meet Lucy.**

 **So obviously some things need to change for this to work. Ok, so Henry, after Jacinda and Lucy where threatened unless Henry left, leaves the realm for ours. So he went back to Storybrooke although he didn't want to leave them, Lucy was 3. The curse was still cast, and everyone still went to HH. So let's suspend reality a bit, so Lucy can travel from Seattle all the way across the county to Storybrooke, for the one-shot.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 180: Just like her dad

Henry sits on the back porch, with his mom, on the back porch of her and Kilian's house. They're watching his little sisters running around. The baby his mom was pregnant with when she announced she was pregnant was a girl. She is thirteen now, her name was Hope. Hope was Emma's mini-me in every way, including being a daddy's girl. His other little sister was different. Emma and Killian tried to have another baby, but it never happened. Then Emma decided on her second choice, adoption. Then went outside Storybrooke, to the home she went to when her first family sent her back. They ended up meeting a pregnant teen, that reminded Emma of herself, when she was pregnant with Henry. They became the parents of a adorable, tan skinned, dark haired little girl, with gorgeous hazel eyes. They choose to name her Harlow, she proved to be the opposite of Hope, and she was a mama's girl.

Henry chuckles when seven year old Harlow tackles down Hope as they kick the soccer ball around. "Harlow shows no mercy."

Emma laughs as well "Hope will get her back I'm sure."

Henry looks at his mom "As mom, aren't you supposed to stop this…"

"If it gets out of hand yes, but siblings need to learn to work it out." Henry nods "What's wrong kid?"

Henry looks over at his mom "I'm just thinking about Lucy, Harlow just… she reminds me of what I think she looks like."

Emma takes his hand "I know its hard kid, believe me."

"Is this how it was for you when you and Killian left me there?" Henry asks giving her hand a squeeze.

Emma nods "I missed you like hell Henry. I hated going into that portal without you. I imagine leaving your little girl was just as hard, if not harder."

Henry nods now "I bet it was like, when the doctor left the room with me, after I was born."

Emma sighs "I still hear your little cries at night, in my nightmares."

Henry takes her hand again "We're together now…"

"And one day you and Lucy will be too kid, you have to believe that" Emma says.

"I know mom" Henry says, turning to watch his sisters more.

Emma notices the girls where slowing down, which meant they would be wanting water. So she moves into the house to get them water. She fills the second cup and there is a knock at the door. Emma goes to the door and finds a little girl. "Um… hi" Emma says not recognizing the little girl.

"Hi… I'm looking for Henry Mills. I was told he was here?" the little girl asks.

Emma stares at the girl "Lucy?"

"Yeah… how do you know my name?" Lucy asks.

Emma squats down "My name is Emma, I'm… I'm your grandma."

"My grandma?" Lucy says.

"Yep, one of them, I'm your dads mom, his birth mom" Emma clarifies, figuring she may have heard about Regina as well.

Lucy smiles and hugs her "Hi grandma."

Emma hugs her back "That seems so weird" she chuckles.

"Hey mom…?" Henry says walking to the door. "Who's …?

Lucy and Emma pull apart, both grinning.

"Dad?" Lucy asks.

Henry looks at the girl; it takes a minute "Lucy?"

Lucy nods running to him, hugging him tight.

Henry holds her just as tight back "I never thought I would see you again." Henry kisses her head, and cups her face into his hands "How did you get here, to this land?"

"Someone cast a curse, it brought us here. But, its across the country. In Seattle."

Henry gets eye level with her "How did you get her, is everyone awake?"

Lucy shakes her head "I remember after finding this book" she says showing him the book. Its like his but smaller, with a white cover, and it says it written by him. "I came on a bus, mom doesn't know."

Emma chuckles "Just like a certain ten year old boy who found me…"

Henry grins, shaking his head "Well… I guess we are going to Seattle…"

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Until next time…**


	181. Chapter 181

**This one shot is a request from my favorite guest Swanfire4ever where : Henry shows Emma his baby pictures and she gets emotional wishing she could have had spent that moments with him… and then she shows him his ultrasound pictures saying that she kept it to remember her baby !**

 **Ok, so I'm basing this in season 2, once Emma is back, and before the New York trip.**

Chapter 181: little moments in time

Emma plops down on the bed, she had a late night shift at the station, she glances over at Henry who she just re-tucked back in and smiles. She sighs, in the last months she has gotten to know the amazon kid, making her realize how much she missed out on. Her trip to the enchanted forest, missing even more of it, made her realize how she never wanted to miss anymore of his life. Also making her wonder what she missed. First words and steps. The smiles and cuddles. Sure the one's she got now where great and special in their own ways, but the ones from the baby Henry would have been, well better. She hated to think that way, but it wasn't fair in her mind that Regina got them instead of her.

Emma is taken out of her thoughts when she feels a shift in her bed. She turns to find Henry "Hey kid" she whispers.

"When did you get home?" Henry whispers back.

Emma turns onto her left side to look at him better, she smiles combing her fingers through his hair "Not long ago."

"I have something I've been wanted to show you since you and grandma got home" Henry says pulling out a picture album from behind his back.

Emma scoots up and sits, wrapping a arm around his shoulders and kisses his head "What's this?"

"Pictures of me, mom" Henry says flipping over the cover.

They sit there and look through the whole book. There are pictures from birthdays, holidays, first days of school, and even some fun cute ones. Emma's favorite had to be one of Henry when he was, she had to guess 9 or 10 (before she came) asleep in a chair, he looks so sweet and innocent. He does in all of them.

Emma is rubbing his arm "When did you bring these kid, how did you get these from your mom?"

Henry smiles "Mom always got doubles of pictures, I took my favorites. I was going to give this to you our first mother's day together, but wasn't able to…"

Emma smiles "That is really sweet Henry. I love these."

Henry leans into her, resting his head on her shoulder "Good."

Emma gives his head a kiss "I want to show you something to" she twists a little, opening a drawer on her night stand. She brings out a small stack of pictures, and lays them on the cover of the album.

"What are these?" Henry asks.

"Those are you…" Emma says laying them out. "These are the ultra sound pictures I had done. The doctor gave me copies."

Henry looks at them "I was that small?" he asks, running his finger over the bean shape in one of them.

Emma smiles "Yeah you were" Emma says running her finger over the picture too "that's how small a baby is before a mom's belly gets bigger."

"When it looks like a ball is under their shirt?" Henry asks with a laugh.

Emma chuckles "Exactly. This one" she continues picking up a specific picture "was the last one before you were born" Emma says, it was the most beat up of the bunch.

Henry looks at it carefully "I kinda look like you in this one. We have the same chin."

"That we do. I see it in those pictures" Emma says meaning the pictures he brought.

Henry grins "You kept these all this time?"

"Yeah, it was a way to remember my baby boy" Emma states "it was something of you."

"You wanted to remember me?" Henry asks her in the most innocent voice Emma heard from him.

"Of course I did, it killed me at times. But I think the pain of trying to act like you didn't exist would be worse" Emma tells him honestly.

Henry gives a small smile "I knew you always loved me."

"Always kid" Emma says kissing his hair "from the moment I knew you existed, I loved you." Emma moves the ultra sound pictures and the photo album into her night stand. Then she scoots to lay down again "come on kiddo, let's get to sleep okay?"

Henry bites his lip "can I sleep here?"

Emma nods and holds her arm out to him. "C'mere."

Henry scoots close into her side "Love you mom."

Emma gives his head one last kiss "I love you kid." Then Emma pulls him close "Night Henry, sleep tight."

 **Hope you enjoyed it Swanfire4ever. Until next time…**


	182. Chapter 182

**So this one-shot is a request from a guest: where Henry's grades are slipping so Emma grounds Henry who sneaks out to a party. Emma finds out and brings him home admitting she's tough on him to do well in school because none of her foster parents cared enough when she was growing up and she doesn't want that for him. Emma and Henry make up and Henry agrees to get his grades back up.**

 **I'm basing this in a Emma raised Henry universe. It's just them, but they live in a small town like Storybrooke.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 182: I want you to have better

Emma is leaning against her head board, reading a book. She had, had a long day; she had gotten a call from Henry's guidance counselor to tell her that his grades where falling, which was very strange for him. When Emma, approached him, it started a yelling fight. They had never fought like that before, and it bummed Emma out. But this behavior wasn't like him. She was sure it had to do with his new friend Peter. Since he came to town, Henry had started acting out, and Emma hated it, this wasn't her son. Emma sets her book down on the nightstand and heads to Henry's room. Emma reaches his room and knocks "Kid?" Nothing. "Kid, can I come in?" Again, nothing. Emma just opens the door, and finds the room empty. Emma instantly goes to panic mode and starts looking around, and she spots his laptop is on. She opens to find a email from Peter to Henry; telling him about a party he was having that night "Shit" Emma says closing her eyes, cursing herself for not putting her foot down about Peter.

Emma quickly goes to her room grabbing a sweatshirt, thankfully she was still in her sweats and didn't have to change them. She quickly finds Peter's house, she had a made a few stops there in the short few months the family moved there, Peter being the reason most of the times. Emma gets out of the car and rounds the back of the house, and spots Henry outside by himself by the fire pit. "Hey kid" she says approaching him.

Henry looks over at her, his face looked like a deer caught in the head lights "Mom?"

Emma nods, sticking her hands in the front pocket of her hoodie. She sits in the chair "You snuck out" she says rhetorically.

Henry nods "I needed space" he says, a bit angry still.

Emma nods "I can understand."

"We never fought like that before" Henry says, looking at the fire and not her.

"No, we haven't" Emma says gently. "Henry look, I'm sorry that I got so upset, but I had my reasons."

"And what would that be?" Henry asks, finally looking at her.

"You know how I grew up?" Emma asks, earning a nod. "The foster system… there was very little love or support shown. No one gave a shit about anything, besides the check they get, well more of them then there should be."

Henry frowns "Okay…"

"The point is Henry… I had no one who cared enough if I was failing in school…"

"I'm not failing" Henry points out.

"But you are heading that way kid. And unlike me, you have someone who cares enough to stop you, and help."

"You?" Henry asks.

"You bet your ass kid. Yes me. No one cared about me or my schooling, and I by no means lived up to my potential. I ended up dropping out of school, and barely passing my GED. Kid, I want so much more for you, more than just enough. "

"But we've always been fine" Henry states.

Emma shakes her head "Not always, when you were little, there where nights I didn't eat, so you had food. And it was that way cause all I could get was a minimum wage job."

"I didn't know that" Henry says with a small frown.

Emma gives him a sad smile "Cause I am the mom, it was my problem. My job was to take care of you, and I did. And if someone cared enough when I was your age, hell even earlier, I might have been able to do better for you."

Henry sits there a minute and watches the fire "I really messed up huh?"

Emma bites her lip not sure how to approach this "You did mess up kiddo, but… it can be fixed. You can still save your grades. With some tutoring and make up work."

Henry nods "I promise I will work hard to do that mom."

Emma brings her hand to the back of his neck, and brings his head forward to kiss his forehead "I know bud. You know I love you more then there are stars in the sky right?"

Henry grins "I thought it was in the galaxy?"

Emma rolls her eyes "Whatever, the point is… you know I love you a lot?"

Henry nods "I know mom, I love you too."

 _3 months later_

Henry comes home on the last day of school. "Hey mom, I'm home" he calls coming into the apartment.

Emma walks out of the bathroom "Hey kid, happy summer."

Henry chuckles. He takes his backpack of his back, and pulls out what is his obviously his report card, and hands it to Emma.

Emma takes it, and opens it. She looks over it and smiles. "This is great kid, you brought your grades back up to mostly 'B' s and even managed a couple 'A' s."

"Really?" Henry says, gently taking the paper from Emma.

Emma walks over and rubs his back "See what some hard work can do? You went from almost failing to this. I'm so proud of you Henry" she says kissing his temple.

"Thanks mom. For not freaking out and stuff."

Emma kisses his head "I just want better for you. Freaking out wouldn't help that. I love you kid."

"Love you to mom."

 **Hope you liked. Until next time…**


	183. Chapter 183

**This is a request form** _ **Swanfire4ever.**_ **The request is: Emma appears pregnant with Henry as a teenager at Mary Margaret's house and she comforts her, telling her she is her mother and helping her with her pregnancy.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 183: So worth it

Emma is sitting in the back of a cab, staring out the window, as it drove. Emma's focus is brought back, when the cab hits a bump. Her hand instinctually goes to her stomach, where the start of her baby bump is. She looks down, seeing her shirt closely hugging her bump. It's not big by any means, but it is noticeable. She lets a small smile form on her lips, she wasn't sure what she was going to do about, her newly learned baby boy, it was still all a shock. The thought of letting this little guy go killed her. Which is why she is in this cab, she was in search to see her birth mom. In hope of finding a home for her and her son.

Then the cab pulls up in front of a beautiful white house, with a almost full wrap around porch, it even had a porch swing. The driver turns around "Here we are miss, that will be" he messes with his phone "fifteen, fifty."

Emma hands him a twenty "You can keep the change" she says with a smile.

The driver takes the twenty and nods "Thank you miss."

Emma nods getting out, the cab pulls away as she brings her back pack up onto her shoulder. Emma takes a deep, calming breath; her hand going to her bump "okay bug, let's do this" she whispers, while giving her bump a small caress. Emma walks up the walk way that leads to the steps, leading onto the porch. Emma quickly finds herself at the door, and knocks before even really thinking.

Not quite a minute later, a youngish woman, with short jet black hair opens the door, and smiles "Can I help you?"

Emma swallows down the lump in her throat "Um… I'm looking for a Mary Margaret Blanchard?"

The woman smiles "That's me. And you are sweetie?"

"My name is Emma" Emma says.

Mary Margaret smiles "Hi Emma. So, what can I do for you?"

Emma's hand goes to her bump again, which Mary Margaret doesn't notice. "I… I think you are my birth mom" Mary Margaret's mouth drops "did you give birth to a little girl, in Boston about sixteen years ago, and placed her for adoption?"

Mary Margaret eyes the girl up and down "How did you find me? The records were supposed to be sealed."

Emma can't help but notice she doesn't seem mad, just surprised. "I kinda peaked into my file. And I, we need your help,"

At the mention of we, Mary Margaret's eyes drop; spotting the clear bump on the young girl. "You're pregnant?"

Emma nods, a bit sadly "I… I don't know what to do."

Mary Margaret looks into the girls eyes; there was no question, this was her daughter, her Emma. She holds her arm out "Come on in."

She leads Emma into the house, to her living room, on the way in Emma sees pictures, which make her smiles "You had more kids?"

Mary Margaret stops and looks "Uh yeah… I had twins, a boy and a girl. They're seven now."

Emma holds the picture and looks at it, the twins seemed to be at the most two; their backs to the camera, sitting naked on the beach. "You're married?" Emma asks, getting a nod "is it my dad?"

Mary Margaret sighs "Yeah, we uh… broke up for a while after you were born. We've been back together about eleven years now."

Emma smiles, putting the picture back. Next to it, was what she guess was a current picture of them. She goes into the living room, where Mary Margaret offers her a drink, Emma asks for hot chocolate. When Mary Margaret goes for the drink, Emma looks around, finding a picture of what had to be when her mom was pregnant with her.

"That's us" Mary Margaret says entering the room, knowing what Emma was looking at. She sets the mugs down on the coffee table and walks over "I was… about seven months pregnant here, you were a active one."

Emma watches Mary Margaret as she talks, sees the sadness in her eyes. "Why did you place me?"

"For adoption?" Mary Margaret asks to clarify, getting a nod from Emma. "I was fifteen, he was sixteen. We wanted to keep you, but… none of our parents supported that. And we had no way to do it by ourselves. I… I didn't want to mess up, and end up losing you, cause I couldn't take care of you. It, it was your best chance Emma."

"Once you grew up, got married, why didn't you try to find me?"

Mary Margaret sighs sitting on the couch, Emma follows suite. "We truly hoped you were adopted, and in assuming you where, we didn't want to disturb you."

"I wasn't… adopted" Emma says sadly.

"I figured if you came looking for me, well us." Mary Margaret, takes her hand "Wha… why did you come Emma?"

"I, we" Emma says, putting a hand on her small bump, which was more prominent, with her sitting down. "I need help, guidance, something."

"I… I can't promise anything Emma" Mary Margaret says. "But… I will be here for you, in any way I can."

Emma grins "Thank you, thank you" she says hugging the woman, then pulls away "being sixteen no one thinks I should keep him. Technically I shouldn't, like you guys felt, I'm alone. But I don't want him to have the life I have."

Mary Margaret gives her a sad smile "That is very brave Emma. I don't see your dad, having a problem with it, but it's a process, and its not guaranteed. But you and that baby are family, and you are as far as I'm concerned welcome."

Over the next 5 months Mary Margaret's promise is kept. She and David get temporary custody of Emma back, and when she reached 8 months, they officially had their parental rights reinstated. And her promise of helping Emma through her pregnancy was kept as well, she went to the appointments, got her vitamins. Gave her a baby shower and they set up a nursery in Emma's room.

Now Emma groans as another contraction hits "I can't do this" she pants out.

Mary Margaret squeezes her hand "You can, and will sweetie. Your little boy is counting on you to be strong for him okay?"

Emma nods "He's close right?"

"Yes, he's ready to meet his mama, and I know you are ready to meet him too. It won't be easy Emma, but I know you will be great with him, I can see how much you love him already" she smiles.

Emma smiles back "Thanks… mom."

"You don't…"

"Yeah, I do. You… took us in without thinking twice. And have been here for me since. You and David."

"You are our daughter Emma, you needed us, and we have no problem being here for you and our grandson."

Two hours later Emma lies in her hospital bed, her baby boy lying against her chest, his little chest against hers. She was told, skin to skin contact helped with bonding, and Emma wanted to start as soon as possible. Emma gently traces circles on his back "Hey kiddo" he coos he response "you like that huh?" she says with a laugh. Emma kisses his head with a smiles "I love you kid, so much, I will try to be the mom you deserve."

Mary Margaret walks in with coffee for herself "hey sweet heart, how is he?"

Emma looks up "Good, he likes circles traced on his back."

"Most babies do. David and the twins are on their way. When can I learn my grandson's name?" Mary Margaret asks gently.

Emma grins "Henry David Swan-Nolan."

"That's a great name Emma" Mary Margaret states "David will be honored."

Emma chuckles, rubbing Henry's little fist "If he was a girl you would be in the name."

"Emma… you don't have to do that."

"Yeah I do, you guys… practically saved him, from foster care. I feel like you deserve more."

Mary Margaret leans in and kisser her head "Thank you Emma." She looks down at sweet Henry "He is one handsome boy isn't he?"

"Most handsome" Emma grins "how is it possible to love someone so much?"

"it's called being a mom."

Emma chuckles, as Henry holds her finger "It… it's amazing."

"He is lucky boy Emma, Henry is so loved. By all of us."

Emma beams down at him "Hear that Henry, you are one loved boy?" Henry glances up at Emma, with his hazel eyes, making Emma's heart melt even more for her son; he was going to be so worth everything to come.

 **Hope you liked it** _ **Swanfire4ever.**_ **Sorry for the wait. Until next time…**


	184. Chapter 184

**So first of all guys, so sorry for the lack of updates as of late on here. I've sucked at life lately, and also wanted to wrap up both my full stories, which I did, so score 1 for me, lol. And happy mothers day to you mothers reading this.**

 **Todays request is from** _ **Swanfire4ever.**_ **The request is: Emma discovers that Henry is her son, but at the same time someone tells her that he is missing, than she finds him in the woods and tells him she is his mother.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 184: I've been looking for you

Emma goes frantically looking into the backyard of the home "Where the hell is he?" she murmurs to herself. In the six months since she came back to the home to help, she never expected any of this. She didn't grow up seeing the best side of the system, but that just made Emma want to help make it better. She couldn't bring herself to work as a case worker; no she figured she could do more good in other ways. Which led her to helping out at one of the group homes she had lived at throughout the years, multiple times. Emma found different bonds with the different kids, but there is one in particular she really bonded with, Henry. He was a ten year old boy who came to the home a week before her. He had been adopted as a baby, but when he was six, his mom died. He has since been bouncing around, sad and scared of the world.

But today started with interesting news though for the young woman; Emma had placed her own child for adoption ten years ago, much to her own dislike. Once she started at the home, she decided to start the process to find out how he was? Was he adopted? Then this morning she got the heartbreaking news he was no longer adopted, like she was assured he would be. Then she learned even more shocking news; Henry, the boy she clicked with here; he was her biological son, the boy who stole a piece of the heart all those years ago, and once again six months ago. She had planned to tell him, not sure what good it would do, but figured he deserved to know, but instead came in to learn the news he ran off. Turns out, he was being placed with a new family, three hours away, apparently he didn't like that idea.

Emma stands in the backyard of the home, trying to figure out where the kid would have gone. When she happens to looks at the fence she notices a loose board. She squeezes herself through and walks on, hoping to come across the boy. Emma walks for a bit, seeing occasional footprints. Emma eventually spots his familiar blue zip up sweatshirt.

Emma walks over to him "Hey kiddo…" she says squatting down next to him.

"Hey Emma" Henry gives her a sad smile.

Emma bites her lip "I heard you got some news today…"

Henry shrugs "I don't want to go."

Emma rubs his shoulder "Why not?"

"It's… I'm finally fitting in somewhere, and know I need to go? I don't want to lose you, or Nick" Henry says sadly.

Emma gives him a side hug and kiss to the head "You won't lose me Henry, never."

"I want to believe you Emma. But you don't know that."

That stings a bit to Emma, she knew that feeling well, not wanting to get your hopes up. "Actually I can…"

Henry raises a eyebrow "How?"

Emma bites her lip, then decides to sit next to him "I never told you, but… about ten years ago, I placed a baby boy up for adoption, with the promise he would be adopted."

"You had a baby?" Henry asks surprised.

Emma nods sadly "Yeah, I did. I couldn't keep him though. He deserved better than me."

Henry turns his body to face her "But, you're the best…"

Emma grins, ruffling his hair "I appreciate that kid."

Henry nods, taking her hand "What does it have to do with me then?"

Emma lets out a long sigh "Well… when I started here… I filled out the paper work to find him. To, um… check on him."

"That's nice of you" Henry says "wish my birth mom would."

Emma bites her lip "She did…"

Henry looks up at her with a raised eyebrow "What?"

"Henry…" Emma nervously breaths "I'm… you're my son."

Henry's eyes go wide "You-you're my birth mom?"

Emma bites her lip with a nod.

Henry bites his lip "so… what does this mean Emma?"

Emma shrugs "Well… I guess… if you want, I can see about you coming with me?"

"What about that home?" Henry questions.

"It's up to you Henry" Emma says honestly "we… can keep things as they are, or…"

"I don't want to go though" Henry reminds her. "I… if you really want, maybe I can stay with you?"

Emma nods "Your case worker already knows I'm interested, she'll be talking to you soon."

Henry nods "Its really up to me?"

Emma grins, giving his head a kiss "Always bud."

 _5 months later_

Emma sits on the side on Henry's bed as she pulls his blanket up to cover him "Okay, so brushed your teeth, and went to the bathroom?"

"Check and check" Henry grins. "Em?"

"Yeah?" Emma says bringing the blanket to under his chin.

"I've been thinking…" Henry says nervously.

"You know you can tell me" Emma says gently, taking his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Well… now I'm living with you for sure. And they said you will be my mom again soon…" Henry starts.

"What is it kiddo?" Emma rubs his knuckles with her thumb.

"Well, if you are going to be my mom again, I can't call you just Emma. But, mom doesn't feel right just yet" Henry bites his lip. "I-I already had a mom, and… she's gone. So, mama doesn't seem right either. So I thought combing. Mama and Emma, still makes Emma. And you can't combine Emma and mom. So… I thought Emma and mommy, Emmy."

Emma grins "Emmy?"

"Is that okay, until, mom feels right?" Henry asks.

Emma leans and kisses his head "It's perfect Henry, I'll proudly be Emmy, for as long as it takes."

Henry sits up and hugs her "Thank you for finding me" he says into her shoulder.

Emma kisses the side of his head "No problem kid, I wanted to find you for a long time, sorry it took so long."

"It's okay Emmy, we have each other now" Henry grins.

Emma pulls away with a smile, helping him lay down, recovering him with the blanket. She gives him a kiss "I love you…"

Henry grins "I love you too, always…"

"And forever" Emma beams.

 **I hope you enjoyed** _ **Swanfire4ever.**_ **Also, guest who also made a request yours is next. Until next time…**


	185. Chapter 185

**This is a request form a guest for: based off season 5 episode Dreamcatcher where Regina and Henry never learn what Emma did to Violet and Regina allows Emma to see Henry. Always wondered how that would have gone.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 185: don't be afraid

Emma walks up the couple steps to the front door of the mayoral mansion. Emma steps up and knocks on the door. A moment later Regina opens the door. "Miss Swan" Regina says in a bitter type tone.

"Madam Mayor" Emma says.

"What can I do for you, Emma?"

"I came to see Henry…" Emma says "I think I'm entitled to see my own son."

Regina sighs "You can go see if he wants to talk… if not you leave."

"I just want to see him" Emma says biting her lip.

Regina lets her in, and then Emma heads upstairs. Emma gets to Henry's door and knocks "Kid…?"

Henry opens his door "Mom?" he says surprised.

"Hey kid" Emma says now nervous.

"What if…?" Henry starts.

"Your mom let me in" Emma says gently.

Henry bites his lip, then moves over, letting her in. "What's up?"

Emma sighs "It's been awhile kid. I used to see you every day…"

Henry nods, sitting on his bed "It's just since Camelot…"

Emma sits next to him "It's still me Henry, it can still be like before."

Henry looks at her "How? I want to believe you mom. I need you prove it to me."

Emma nods in understanding "I get it Henry, I want to get back to how we were."

"Me to mom" Henry agrees, taking her hand.

Emma grins, taking his hand tighter and holding it close. "You know I did this for you to right?"

Henry nods "For all of us."

"That's right" Emma smiles, raising his hand to kiss it. "Every decision I make, you are the first thought Henry, this one may be hard to understand, but…"

Henry nods "Are you ever going to tell us what happened, in Camelot?"

Emma sighs "Once I figure out how to fix what I did wrong kid, I promise."

"What could you have done, that is that bad mom?" Henry asks worriedly.

Emma cups his cheek, rubbing it with her thumb "You don't have to worry. Just know I will fix this okay?"

Henry nods "I know you will mom…"

Emma chuckles "Thank you for always having so much faith in me kid."

Henry shrugs "You're my mom… there is no one I trust more in this world."

Emma internally bites her lip "That's right kid" she says, kissing his head gently "You can trust me."

 **I hope this was what you were looking for guest. Until next time…**


	186. Chapter 186

**This one-shot is a request from** _ **Moma bear Emma Swan.**_ **Where Henry learns the truth about Graham, going to Emma for comfort. This is set early season 2, as if Emma and Snow didn't go to the EF.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 186: Her boy

Tears where running down Henry's face as he ran, he knew he shouldn't have gone, but he did. Now, here he is desperately trying to get home. Since the curse broke he was staying with Emma, Snow and Charming in the loft, it was home now. Since he had a question that need answered: What happened to Graham? Well, now he knew; he knew he was right, it was his mom, it was Regina.

Emma closes the driver's side door of her bug, sighing leaning against the car. Emma leans away, about to walk over to the door to go up to the loft, when a little body crashes against her, his little arms wrapping around her middle. Emma looks down, immediately seeing the tears "Kid?" she asks worriedly.

Henry looks up at her sniffling "She… she did it Em-mom. She killed… him. She admitted it."

Emma squats down "Killed who Henry?" she asks gently.

"Graham, she killed him mom" Henry says, slips again.

Emma chooses to not to acknowledge the slip right now "Henry…"

Henry's tears start falling faster "She told me she did. I snuck out to see her, to ask her. And she said it was" he says, getting more and more upset.

Emma pulls him into a hug "Okay, okay. Shh… kid. Calm down for me okay?" she says combing her fingers through his hair.

Henry nods, sniffling while holding onto her tightly "He was my friend…"

Emma smiles sadly into his hair "I know kid, I didn't know him long but he was mine too. He was one of the few people who believed I was good for you."

Henry grins at that "You are mom."

"Mom huh?" Emma says gently.

Henry nods, pulling away some "It kinda slipped."

"It's okay. I like it" Emma grins.

Henry bites his lip "Really? I was always afraid too…"

Emma nods "It is Henry. For a while, the idea was scary, it still kinda is, but I wouldn't trade having you in my life again for nothing kid, I want you to know that."

"I do mom, I really do" Henry says.

Emma tucks some hair behind his ear "What you would you say to some hot chocolate?"

Henry looks at her "If there is hot chocolate… I'm in mom."

Emma grinds, moving to stand up, but not before gently kissing his head. She chuckles taking his hand "You got it. And maybe, we can talk about Graham, that might help?"

Henry nods "Yeah, that would be cool."

They pair then head inside, upstairs to the loft, hand-in-hand. They get inside taking of their coats and shoes. Emma moves to the kitchen, to start making the hot chocolate. Henry had hopped up onto one of the stools, talking away about Graham. Emma was sad hearing the stories, Graham and Henry as it turned out, had a great relationship. One of the few people there for Henry when she couldn't be, she was grateful for him. Emma bits her lip as she stirs the hot chocolate, tears forming in her eyes for her son, now, she would really have to step it up for the kid. But, she's ready, if anybody was worth it, it was Henry, her boy.

 **Hope you enjoyed it Moma bear Emma Swan. Happy Memeorial day weekend to my fellow American readers. Hope you have a great weekend. Until next time…**


	187. Chapter 187

**This one-shot is a request from a guest for: season 5 episode 23 where Emma and Regina talk to Henry about going to New York alone with Violet. Always thought they should've been more upset that he took off like that and was in danger from Gold.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my Imagination.**

Chapter 187: What were you thinking?

Emma sits on the couch; her hands folded together, foot tapping.

Regina sits across from her, her foot tapping also, biting her lip. She lets out a shaky breath "He never takes this long of a shower…"

Emma grins "I think the 'we will talk about this' before he went up… might of scared him."

Regina rolls her eyes "This is not the time to try to be funny miss Swan…"

"Don't miss Swan me" Emma raises a eyebrow.

Regina sighs, she was about to say something when Henry comes down the steps "Hi sweetheart" she says standing suddenly.

Emma stands to "Hey kid…"

"You um… wanted to talk?" Henry asks nervously.

"Take a seat" Regina says sternly, sitting on the arm of the couch he sits at. "we need to talk about.."

"How you ran off to New York" Emma finishes.

Henry sighs "I did it… cause it felt right."

"Kid, it was dangerous, and with Gold…" Emma says calmly.

Henry sighs "Moms… I did it to help. Magic ruins almost everything."

"That's not the point Henry" Regina says raising a eyebrow.

"Henry, New York is big city, and not always the safest…" Emma starts.

"We lived there…" Henry rebuttals.

"We did, but if you remember… I never let you go off alone there. If I ever did, it was never more than a block or two" Emma says, sighing.

Henry sighs "Okay, that's true."

"What I'd like to know is what you planed if Gold found you?" Regina asks, raising a eyebrow.

Henry bites his lip "I kinda hoped we would succeed getting rid of magic before he did…"

Both Emma and Regina sigh "That was really risky kid…" Emma starts.

"Far to risky… and childish Henry" Regina continues.

Henry nods "And I see that know."

"Good" both moms say.

"Please promise us, no more of this?" Emma says raising a eyebrow "you come to us if you ever feel like this."

"And we will figure this out" Regina says.

"We can't risk something happening Henry. You have so many people who would be devastated if something happened to you" Emma continues.

"I'm really sorry guys, I thought I was doing something good. I didn't think it through" Henry says, looking up at both of them.

Emma takes his hand into hers "I know you, and your heart. It was coming from a good place. Just we need to find a better way for that okay?"

Henry nods "I promise. I'll come to guys for now on."

Each mom go on either side of Henry, both engulfing him in hugs. They both whisper 'I love you' to him. They both understood why he did it. Magic has proven to be bad, why should it be in the world. But it was also what brought together their family.

 **Hope this is what you were looking for. Until next time…**


	188. Chapter 188

**Welcome back all. Today's one-shot is a request for** _ **Swanfire4ever**_ **where: Henry asks Emma if she wanted to be a mom, before she got pregnant with him. She tells him that he's the best gift in the whole world this moment could be in season 1 or 2.**

 **I think I will set it in season 1, further along, when Emma started letting Henry in more.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination,**

Chapter 188: My greatest gift

Emma and Henry sit on their playground castle and look out at the water. They had been there awhile, just enjoying being together more than anything.

Henry looks over at Emma, biting his lip "Emma?"

Emma looks at him with a small grin "Yeah kid?"

Henry sits a moment trying to think the best way to ask his question. "I know… I know you said, back then, you couldn't be mom" he starts.

Emma nods, knowing he meant back when he was born "Yeah…?"

"I was wondering… did you WANT to be a mom? Like even before you met my dad, and got pregnant?"

Emma looks down, really not sure, thinking back to being a kid. She knew from movies and tv, most girls had dolls, and thought about having babies one day. But Emma never had dollies, or a mommy to show her how to hold her baby, or feed it, its bottle. The reality Emma knew was being bounced around homes, just wanting to make it out in one piece. One thing Emma did know, if she did ever have kids, she'd be damned if they ever knew the pain she did. Emma takes a shaky breath "Honestly?"

Henry nods "Yeah."

Emma puts a arm around Henrys shoulder "I never really thought about it… I was never against kids… but didn't really think about it either." Emma kisses the top of his head, and wraps her other arm around him "one thing I always knew though… any kid who depended on me… I would never let them feel the pain I did. That's why when I decided to place you; I made sure you would be adopted, not just in foster care" then Emma sighs "and why I stayed…"

Henry gives a small smile "To make sure you kept the promise to yourself?"

Emma nods "That's right. But I want to tell you something else Henry."

"What?" Henry asks, truly curious what she was going to tell him.

Emma bites her lip "Here's the thing kid. When I was pregnant with you and you were born…. I was a mess, hell, I still am. But there is one thing I was sure of then, and still am now."

Henry looks at her curiously "What Emma?"

"That you were the best gift I ever got. You were the one person on my side in that prison, there were times it was scary kid, but YOU got me through, knowing I had you, no matter how brief a time it was."

Henry blushes "Really?"

Emma nods "Yes, really. You were my light in my darkest days Henry. You still are."

Henry smiles, moving quick to hug her.

Emma wraps her arms around him, resting her chin on the top his head, giving his hair a kiss. For Emma this was as close to a 'I love you' as you'll get.

And Henry knew that, so he enjoyed the moment, it was times like this, he wished he could call her mom, but he was too afraid of scaring her off. But he knew one day he will get to, but when the time was right. When Emma had, had time to forgiven herself in placing him for adoption. It was still going to be some time, but hearing he was her greatest gift… made the wait worth it.

 **Hope you liked it** _ **Swanfire4ever,**_ **as well as the rest of you. Until next time…**


	189. Chapter 189

**This one-shot request is from a guest where: Maleficent kidnaps Henry for revenge on Snow and Charming for stealing Lily and Emma rescues him.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 189: Actually… it's kid

Henry squirms in the chair he is tied to, trying any way to loosen the ropes.

"Don't even bother boy," Maleficent sneers, walking into the room, "they are tied by magic."

"You won't get away with this" Henry says, not listening still trying to get out "my mom's wont' stop looking for me."

"Oh, I count on that, as well as your grandparents" Maleficent says, the look on her face changing bringing up the charming's.

Henry raises a eyebrow "What does this have to do with my grandparents?"

"Don't you know?" Maleficent raises a eyebrow "your grandparents are the reasons I don't have my child, my daughter."

"What?" Henry asks, not understanding. Maleficent starts telling the story, Henry only half listening, spotting his mom peak in the window of the cabin, Emma holds a finger to her lips to tell him to be quite, a wave of relief hits him.

"Are you even listening to me child?"

"Actually… its kid" Emma says as she walks in, holding her arms out, magic blasting from her hands.

Maleficent blocks the blast with her hands "Is that all the so-called savior's got?" she says with a cackle.

"Nope" Emma says, blasting again, a shot from each hand.

One, gets to Henry, taking care of one of his arm restraints.

Emma holds her hands out "Now… let my kid go… NOW."

"I'm afraid I can't do that dear" Maleficent says in a sneer.

"Why not?" Emma asks, calmly, but mad underneath.

"Cause my dear, your parents and what they did to me and my child. Cause of them, I never got to hold her, watch her grow up… Nothing."

"I'm by no means sticking up for them… but Henry has nothing to do with this" Emma says, now sending another blast at her, now freeing one of Henry's legs.

"He doesn't, but he is a way of getting back at them. Their baby is always with them or with someone who can protect him, so your boy is my one choice" Maleficent says.

"Why not me?" Emma says, trying to figure out a way to free Henry more.

"You are no longer a child, you can fight, why would I use you is the question."

Emma shoots more magic at her, some of it finishing off the ropes around Henry. Emma grins, "Come here kid" she yells.

Henry dodges Maleficent's arms, going straight into Emma's open ones.

Emma sighs in relief as she holds him close, kissing his head, but then moves him to behind her, his one arm still around her tight.

"How dare you…" Maleficent hissed "give him back…"

Emma just stares her down "He's my kid, and I will protect him with everything I have, you wanna know why? Cause he is my son" she says shooting more blast at her. "And I won't let you near him."

Maleficent steps closer "GIVE. HIM. BACK."

"Henry, run" Emma says giving him a shove. Henry quickly listens and darts out, running to find out to her bug.

Emma stares her down, and blasts more magic at Maleficent. The two go back and forth for a minute. Emma finally, gets her pined up against the wall "Now, if you come anywhere near my son, or me, or my family… you will never get the chance to see her. You got it?" after earning a nod, Emma walks out to the bug, Henry flinging himself at her. Emma hugs him close, then pulls away a minute later, looking him over. "You okay?" she says, cupping his cheeks in her hands and kisses his head, rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs.

Henry nods, hugging her "I'm fine, she didn't hurt me."

Emma sighs, combing her fingers through his hair "I'm so sorry kid…

"It's okay mom. I'm out, were good." Henry says, staring up into her eyes.

Emma nods, cupping his cheeks again "I love you so damn much kid."

Henry nods, he holds her wrists, as her hands still cupping his cheeks "I love you to mom."

Emma kisses his head, she pulls away enough to put a arm around him "Lets get you home."

 **Hope this is good, guest. Until next time…**


	190. Chapter 190

**This one-shot is a request from a guest for: from season 5 episode "The Price" where Henry gets to properly talk to Emma and Regina doesn't interrupt them. Was always curious how that would have gone.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 190: I'm protecting you

Henry stands at the docks of Storybrooke "Emma Swan, Emma Swan, Emma Swan" he recites carefully.

Emma appears right next to him "Henry…" she says reaching for his hand.

"Mom…" Henry says, taking his hand off the railing before she could take his hand.

"You don't have to be scared of me" Emma says cautiously.

"What happened… why are you like this now?" Henry asks, choosing his words carefully.

"Its… complicated" Emma says simply.

"I'm sorry mom, whatever happened in Camelot, I'm sorry we failed you."

"I know what I said last night. But Henry, you didn't fail me. Everyone else did" Emma tells his, trying for his hand again.

Henry looks at her hand, allowing it this time "What happened mom?"

Emma sighs "I can't … it's not easy to explain. A lot happened."

"Enough for you to let the darkness win?" Henry asks, sadness filling his voice.

Emma sighs, she pulls him into a tight a hug, Henry burying his face into her neck, her giving his head a light kiss "I had no choice Henry…"

Henry pulls away "There's always a way mom…"

Emma takes his hands into her own "It's not that simple sometimes… I promise you there is a reason for this. One I plan to fix."

Henry sighs "So… something did happen? What?"

"Nothing you have to worry about kid, it's just something that I need to fix it" Emma says.

"Is that why you are acting like everyone disappointed you?" Henry asks, just wanting the reason.

"Yes. They didn't disappointment me like that though. That is just my way of keeping them away until I fix it. So, you can't tell them kid, this is our secret okay?"

"Okay, mom" Henry nods "does this mean we have to be apart more?" he asks nervously.

"I'm afraid so Henry, we need to keep up the charade" Emma nods.

Henry moves quickly to hug her "I love you mom."

"I love you to kid" Emma says, cupping the side of his head, bringing it close to kiss it. "Now, when you get home, don't let anyone know we talked okay?"

Henry nods; pulling away "Yeah" he nods "I didn't see you."

Emma nods "Good kid. Now go, I'll see you soon okay?"

"See you soon mom" Henry says, giving a small smile before he walks away.

Emma sighs watching him "I will protect you Henry, no matter what" she whispers.

 **Hope this is what you were looking for guest. Until next time…**


	191. Chapter 191

**This one-shot is a request from my awesome writing bestie on here** _ **Momabear Emma Swan.**_ **It is: Youngish Henry Starts Drawing Emma as famous Supers how He Views her :} or doing STORIES and Emma Sees them and cuteness ensues.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 191: Super Emma

 _Before Emma_

Eight year old Henry sits at the desk in his bedroom, like he did most nights. His homework was done, bath was over, and dinner was eaten. This was considered quite time in the Mills mansion, Henry up in his room, Regina in her study; usually working. Henry had out his special binder, and some blank white computer paper, along with his colored pencils and crayons. Like most nights in the last few months, he was working on something special. He had known he was adopted always, and like most kids he was curious about his birth mom. Was she nice? Or did she have a cool job like a cop or firefighter? How was he like her?

He knew there was a really slim chance of ever finding out. That made him sad, but it didn't stop him from making up stories in his head. His favorite was always she was a spy, giving him up to keep him safe. Henry's most recent idea though; a super hero. And right now, he was drawing a picture of her as a super hero. In his dreams, she was always blonde, and he could never tell for sure if her eyes where blue or green; so his pictures alternated colors. He has himself standing beside her, as she shots beams at a poison Ivy type villain. Henry grins brightly as he colors her cape a bright red, the only thing he needed, was a name for her. Super… something, he grins to himself.

 _After Emma comes_

Emma brings up the last box from Regina's, up to her and Henry's shared room upstairs in the loft. She and Mary Margaret had just gotten back from the enchanted forest the day before, but they were finally getting Henry officially settled with her. Emma smiles; putting the box on the bed, and opening it "What's all this kid?"

Henry grins, looking in "Just… some stuff I didn't want to leave is all…" turning his back to put clothes in his dresser.

Emma nods, taking out some books and art supplies. What gets her attention, is a binder, on the spine says 'super Emma'. She flips open the binder, seeing pictures of what she is guessing is her, as a super hero. Some made in comic book fashion, where she is fighting villains. Her favorite though, is one as a teenage looking character, with a small animal and guy helping her. Emma grins once realizing who she resembled in the drawing, Kim Possible. Emma flips and looks at a few more, before Henry turns around seeing her.

"What are you doing?" Henry asks, eyes wide, taking the binder from her."

"Kid… those are awesome…" Emma beams proudly.

"I just… those, you weren't meant to see them" Henry says shyly.

Emma squats down, she takes the binder setting it on the bed. She takes his hands into her own "Henry… those are nothing to be ashamed of."

Henry nods, biting his lip. "I did those before… before we met."

Emma smiles "It's alright, kid… talk to me."

"I… I always knew I was adopted, and… I would make up stories about you. Then I started drawing these, I was eight. I never got rid of them…" he shrugs.

"Did you know my name, bac then?"

Henry shakes his head "No, I knew I wanted it to be super something. Then… when I found your name, I went in and added Emma. It became 'super Emma'."

Emma gives him a teary smile "That's really awesome kid, you really where curious about me huh?"

"Yeah, how could I not be?" Henry shrugs "I knew you gave me up for my best chance, that doesn't make you bad person to me."

Emma lets go of his hands; she gives his arms, right below his shoulders a rub, then pulls him into a hug. "Do you have any idea how proud you make me?"

Henry chuckles "I'm guessing a lot?"

"You got it Henry" Emma says, pulling away a little, to give his cheek a kiss. "So, besides a superhero, what else did you imagine?" she asks pulling away more.

Henry laughs; he moves to sit on the bed, Emma moving with him. He tells her his stories, how she was a spy, maybe some famous singer or movie star. How maybe she was in a witness protection program, leading to him being given up. Emma smiling the whole time at the kids imagination, and in the end he told her how she was his super mom.

Later that night, Emma pulls the cover up over Henry, tucking it in around him. Emma smiles, moving some hair from his forehead, she leans over giving him a light kiss to his forehead "Night Henry, I love you so much kid" she says, giving him one more light kiss to his cheek. She after turns off the light next to the bed, then moves to the over side of the loft area. She turns the small light on the desk on, and pulls out the binder again. Emma smiles, seeing more of the pictures this time, giving her similar costumes of many popular hero's, some are made up, but one catches Emma the most off guard. It was the finale picture, dated not long after she came to town. It was her and Henry; Henry with his scarf and usual attire. She with her jeans and a off white shirt, and her red jacket. But what got her the most, was what he wrote on top. 'Not all hero's wear capes, mine wears a red leather jacket' bringing Emma to tears, she turns to look at her sleeping son, giving a smile "No kid, you're my hero."

 **Hope this was goo Moma Bear, and that it gave you all the feels. Hope everyone enjoyed also. Until next time…**


	192. Chapter 192

**Sorry for the wait guys on these swanbeliever one-shots. Thank you for the continued support.**

 **This one-shot is based during the missing time between when season 6 ended, and when we saw Emma and Henry together in season 7. Then out on the jolly Rodger for the day.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 192: A little talk

It was the first day of summer; just a couple hours ago Henry had his last day of sophomore year of high school. So Emma and Killian decided to celebrate the occasion by a few hours on the Jolly Rodger, one of the teenagers' favorite ways to spend time with his mom and step dad.

Emma nudges the boys shoulder, as she gets a bag out of the trunk of her bug "You alright there kid?"

Henry nods, slipping his phone into his pants pocket "Yeah…" he nods taking the small cooler out for her.

"You sure kid? You haven't said much…"

"It's nothing mom, I promise" Henry says giving her a small smile.

Emma sighs, closing the hatch to the bug. She then puts a arm around his shoulder, as they walk down to the dock. "So, summer… any big plans?"

Henry shrugs "Write, sleep, video games… 

Emma chuckles "So… basically nothing different?"

"Minus fitting in homework" Henry says, pointing out the fact.

"Alright, alright" Emma laughs, as they come up to the ship. "so, you are cool its us and Killian?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Henry chuckles at his mom.

Emma shrugs "I know your last day of school stuff is usually us…"

Henry nods "Well, it's cool mom, honestly. You guys are married. A couple years now… I don't expect you to just NOT do stuff with him…"

Emma kisses his temple as she was about to board, when she feels a certain hand gently grasp her elbow "Speaking of the devil…" she says, earning a grin from Henry.

"It's pirate Swan" Killian smirks with his usual smile.

"Just help me in will ya?" Emma tease, as she steps off the final step

Killian nods, taking the cooler, then helps Henry on "Happy summer lad."

Henry chuckles "Thanks Killian… and thanks for taking us out on the jolly."

"Of course… but today is still you two… I'm simply here to sail."

Emma comes up behind him, and Killian easily slips his arm around her shoulders "You don't have to shy away…"

"Aye, I'm aware love. I'm simply here with you two, that is all I can ask for" Killian says, kissing her cheek.

Emma blushes "Alright, but you better eat with us okay?"

"As you wish" Killian grins.

Emma smiles widely, then looks at Henry "alright kid, lets take this stuff and put it below deck while Killian gets us going alright?"

The pair takes the stuff below desk, while Killian sets sail. Emma leads Henry over to the front of the ship "so kid, you are half way done with high school… you need to stop growing" she chuckles a bit sadly.

Henry moves closer, as they lean onto the railing on the side of the ship "Sometimes I wish I wasn't" he says, as Emma takes his hand "things get to complicated…"

Emma nods "Yeah, they do kid." She then bites her lip "You wanna talk about it?"

"I met with a guidance consoler today" Henry starts.

Emma nods "And…?"

"She started talking about college and stuff…"

"Okay. And, what are your thoughts?" Emma asks gently.

Henry sighs "I don't know, I know you and mom want me too…"

"I can only speak for myself… but… I'd love if you did. But also, only if that is really what you want. I'd never want to force, or make you feel like you HAVE to. College is a big commitment. Both time and even the loans and stuff…"

Henry sighs, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand "that makes it seem even more…"

"Scary?" Emma raises a eyebrow.

Henry nods with a blush "Yeah, I just… I don't know what I want to do?"

Emma puts her arm around his shoulder, giving his right one a light rub, kissing his head "You don't have to choose now kid. You got time, in the meantime… just let me talk to Regina about laying off a bit okay?"

"Thanks mom" Henry smiles gratefully. "So… no offense, but what is the plan for today?"

"Mainly talk, going out on the jolly always seemed to make you feel better" Emma chuckles.

Henry smiles "It does… I guess I managed to be a bit of a Jones after all huh?"

Emma laughs "I guess so, you have a lot running through those vains…" 

"Dad would be okay with it right? Me being like Killian?"

Emma sighs, taking a second to think about it. "They had a complicated history… but I think your dad sees, from where ever he is… that he is a good man. Who… loves us, and who only wants what's right for us. So, yeah… I think your dad would be okay with it. And I also think, he'd say the same thing about college…"

Henry leans into Emma "You really have come a long way mom."

"What do you mean kid?"

"Since I brought you here… you never thought you could be a good mom back then. But, here we are, you stayed and you always know the right thing to say."

"You make it easy kiddo. I think you are the one who taught me stuff" Emma says honestly. Emma gives his head another kiss "come on, lets go see if Killian will let you sail?"

Henry nods "Most definitely."

 **Something quick I thought of, hope it was good. Thoughts? Until next time…**


	193. Chapter 193

**I'm back again lol. I think my muse is coming back for my favorite mom and son, YAY!**

 **So this is family time one shot. So, one complaint I had with how Once did things, I hate that they had Emma have Hope so far from Henry. I think she should've had her while Henry was in high school, that they should had a baby when we saw them in that flash back in season 7 episode 2. So, Im amending that.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 193: enjoying the little moments

Emma smiles as she watched Henry walking ahead with Hope, hand in hand. she then looks down at the little one strapped to her chest. She and Killian welcomed a little boy into the world five months ago, they named him Liam James. And now Liam was bundled up and asleep against her chest. She gives his back a light rub while she looks up at her older two kids, chuckling as Henry twirls his sister around, her giggles filling the air.

"Mama" Hope giggles, the three year old squeals.

"Hey princess" Emma smiles "Is Henry spinning you?" she asks as she reaches them.

"In my defense… she asked" Henry smiles, defending himself.

Emma nods, watching them. It was a bitter sweet day. Henry was now a senior in high school, days like this where becoming less frequent and would becoming even more so in the spring. It was now November, the holidays coming, Emma wanted to make the most of the time. "I know kid" she chuckles.

Emma let's Hope run over to the playground, her and Henry sit on the bench close by "so kid, how are things going? I'm sorry I've been kind of occupied lately" she says a bit sadly, rubbing Liam's back.

Henry straightens his hat "It's going good. Like I said I've gotten acceptance letters from three of the schools I applied. So, there is that" he nods "and I should be hearing about that writing contest I did…"

"Wow, busy guy" Emma smiles proudly "and I bet you knocked that contests socks off."

Henry chuckles "You might be a bit biased mom."

"What? A mom can't be proud?" Emma fakes hurt.

"You can. But you have Hope and Liam now… its fine."

"Henry… just cause I have Hope and Liam, doesn't mean I can't be happy for you to" Emma says, reaching over to run her fingers through his hair "You where my number one guy first and still are okay?"

Henry looks down at Liam when he whimpers "I guess yeah… just, he needs your attention more."

"He does… but that doesn't make your stuff any less important, okay?

Henry nods "okay mom," he grins, giving Liam's head a kiss "so… I wanted to bring something up to you."

Emma looks at him worriedly "What is it kid?"

"Well, I was wondering… if I can invite Molly over for Thanksgiving this year? Or at least for dessert?"

Emma bites her lip, Molly was his new girlfriend, his first major girlfriend since he and Violet broke up two years ago "Um… I mean yeah, if you'd like her there. What about her family? I'm sure they want her home…"

"Well, her grandparents come over to eat, but no one stays after, they seem okay with the idea, if you are…" Henry says.

Emma nods "Alright, but I want to talk to her parents to make sure it's okay first."

"Fair enough mom, thank you" Henry says honestly.

"You are welcome kid" Emma says.

Then from the playground Hope calls "Henry… come play with me…"

Henry looks over at Emma "You okay here mom?"

Emma nods "Yeah, go play with your sister…"

Henry kisses her cheek, then runs over to Hope to play.

Emma sighs, once again happily watching them together. It was hard watching your kid grow up; but then on top of things, wanting to bring a girlfriend over for a holiday, that was a bit much for her. She hears Liam grunt, and she looks down "You to huh? Henry's growing up to fast for my liking to bubba" she kisses the top of his winter hat clad head "mommy missed some of his life, so this is hard for her" she says as Liam watches her "but were going to enjoying every second with him now huh?" she asks the baby, earning a grunt. "I'll take that as a deal" she chuckles. She looks up again hearing squeals as Henry goes down the slide with hope, smiling tearfully.

 **Hope you liked it. Until next time…**


	194. Chapter 194

**Okay first, the guest who left a request, I will get to that next. Just wanted to do a holiday themed one-shot first.**

 **So this one is actually a RedSwan featured one-shot (I'm 100% a CaptainSwan shipper, Killian to me is Emma's true love. But, if Emma where to be in a same sex relationship, I see her more with Ruby). It's set in a world where Emma kept Henry, she is with Ruby and they have a couple other kids together, set on thanksgiving.**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 194: RedSwan thanksgiving

Emma grins as Christmas music fills the air of their home; her wife is in the living room with two of their kids. She watches them from the kitchen; Ruby and ten year old Henry where playing Mario cart together. In Ruby's lap was Luna, their daughter that Ruby carried, she was helping her mama play. Emma bites her lip as two year old Luna's giggles are heard when they win the race. Her attention is taken though, when she hears gurgling coming from the baby monitor sitting by her hand. She picks up the monitor, and heads to the nursery, where 5 month old Logan was waking from his nap.

Emma smiles when she reaches the room upstairs, finding her boy awake. She lifts up the baby; who is dressed in brown and white striped pajamas with a cartoonish turkey slapped in the middle of them. Emma lifts him up and kisses his chubby cheek "hi there my little chunky monkey" she says earning a giggle, as she rests the boy against her. She gets him changed into a new diaper, and into the long sleeve onesie that says 'baby's first thanksgiving' and pants where on the butt is a turkey. Then head back downstairs to the rest of the family.

The Swan-Lucas family was what you would call, a modern family. Emma had Henry from a previous relationship (Emma identified as Bi-sexual, whereas Ruby identified as a lesbian). They met and started dating when Henry was 10 months old, by the time he was two, Ruby was deemed as 'mama' by the boy. The ladies eventually married, and decided to extend their family. They choose a sperm donor, since Emma had already experienced pregnancy, Ruby went through the process first; where they earned Luna. Watching Ruby, Emma didn't want to wait long to have a baby again, so she had their third child, second together; getting Logan. They wanted to make it a even four, but they were on the fence whether Ruby would carry again or to adopt.

When Emma reaches downstairs to the kitchen she is greeted by her wife. "Hi babe" she smiles, kissing Ruby.

Ruby grins into the kiss "hi beautiful" she then pulls Logan into her arms "hiya pup" she says, blowing a raspberry onto his cheek. "I can keep a eye on our little guy here, if you wanna race Henry? He would really like for you to play" she says with a smile.

Emma nods, kissing her cheek "I can't say no to that. You keep a eye on the food?"

"You got it boss" Ruby nods playfully.

Emma laughs as she walks away, shaking her head "Hey kid…"

Henry turns to see her "Hey mom. Wanna race?"

"You bet. But the real question is, are you ready to get your butt whooped?" Emma smirks, nudging him playfully.

"In your dreams mom" Henry playfully smirks back.

The pair does a few races, Henry winning one, and Emma the other two. Emma claiming when Ruby came to sit with them distracted her, that's why he won that race. Ruby chuckled watching them, she couldn't wait till Luna and Logan where big enough for this stuff too.

Later on, the family is sitting around the table with their dinner plates packed. Logan was asleep up in his room. the women smile at their children, Henry sweetly helping Luna get her sippy cup.

"So um, I know it's kinda corny but… why don't we say what we are thankful for" Ruby says, as she finishes cutting up Lunas turkey, sliding the plate to in front of her daughter.

Emma takes her wife's hand and smile "I think that is a great idea." She looks to her right to Henry "Why don't you start kiddo?"

"Okay um…" Henry starts, thinking a bit "Well, obviously you guys. I mean I have two awesome moms, who are the best ever in the world" he starts, making them blush. "And Luna and Logan too, they may be little, and sometimes annoying, but I love them anyway" he says earning a laugh from them. "Then there is dad, of course. And the fact I have a home, warm food and clothes" he nods, satisfied by his response.

Emma smiles, ruffling his hair proudly "Those are great answers Henry."

"They really are pup" Ruby smiles "what about you babe?" she looks at Emma.

Emma smiles "You guys, my beautiful wife and kids. The home and family we built; my job, and of course our great friends."

Ruby nods "I feel the same way Em. I've never had so much to be thankful for, besides Granny. But now… I have you four. We have a great life, and I'm so glad we can provide a good life for these three."

Henry smiles "What about you Luna?" he asks his sister, who was finishing chewing a bite of turkey.

"Mama, mommy" Luna giggles.

"Me too Luna" Henry smiles, kissing her cheek.

"An' bubby" Luna adds, pointing to Henry after he sits back down.

Both moms laugh at the sweetness "you do have great bubbies, huh Luna bear?" Emma asks.

Luna nods, as she puts another bite of turkey in her mouth.

Emma grins widely "I think so too. I think all our kiddos are pretty great" she winks to them, earning a blush from Henry.

Later that night, Ruby was upstairs getting Luna to sleep, while Henry and Emma where watching 'Home alone' together, Logan resting after his bottle against Emma. "You have a nice thanksgiving Henry?" she asks him quietly.

Henry nods "Hmm… the best. It was with you and mama."

Emma blushes "Thanks kid. We love being with you, and your brother and sister."

Henry smiles, scooting closer, Emma putting her arm around him; "you can be so cheesy mom."

Emma chuckles, rubbing Logans back as he gurgled "yeah, maybe. But that's one of the reason all you love me right?"

Henry nods "Yep, but we love you for a lot of reasons."

"You are to sweet to me Henry" Emma says, kissing his head.

Henry doesn't say anything, he just snuggles close. As Keven gets the house ready for Harry and Marv, he turns to Emma with a sleepy smile "Happy thanksgiving mom."

Emma nods "Happy thanksgiving Henry" she says combing her fingers through his hair "I love you so much."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time…**


	195. Chapter 195

**Merry Christmas and happy holidays guys. Thank you for the continued support of SBOS.**

 **This is just a quick sweet one-shot, au. Emma trying to make it to Henry's school Christmas show.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its character just my imagination.**

Chapter 195: Merry Christmas

Emma sighs, cursing under her breath as the flow of traffic yet again stopped. She looks at the clock, biting her lip, 5 minutes, 5 minutes till the show started. 5 minutes till she let her little man down. Her only relief from guilt, was knowing at least Graham and Hunter (their 10 month old son together) where there. She just had to get out to the store, for the special bear Henry wanted for Christmas. Emma was forever grateful for how loving and understanding Henry was when it came to Christmas and presents, he somehow understood at as little as he still was (he's 7) how Christmas wasn't easy for them, and not to expect much. But when Henry saw this bear the other day, the way his eyes lit up when he saw the bear. She knew she needed to buy it for him. The plan was to get it a couple days ago, but of course the universe had other plans, her bug had to break down, and Hunter had to get sick, leaving her at home. Today was her only shot to get the bear, but of course, it's Christmas eve, and here she was fighting against all these last minute shoppers, she at least had the bear secured next to her in a bag, ready for the morning. But now she was fighting the clock to make it back in time to see the Christmas show Henry was involved in. His whole elementary school was invited to participate in the show. It was mainly the kids singing songs, there was some dance numbers to the songs, which Henry would not let them see, cause he wanted them to be surprised, she smiles thinking how hard he worked on this, and how she could very well be miss it.

Henry sighs as his dad fixed his bow tie for him "Where is she dad?"

Graham gives Henry a sad smile "She's on her was buddy, she's trying to get her, I promise."

"But what if she misses my solo?"

"She still doesn't know, does she?" Graham asks, as Hunter waddles over to his side.

Henry shakes his head "I wanted it to be a surprise…"

Graham smiles, kissing his forehead "Henry, do you trust me?"

"Yeah" Henry says genuinely.

"Well trust me when I say… your mom will get here, she may miss some of the show, but she WILL be here."

Henry hugs him tight "thanks dad."

Graham smiles, rubbing his back "I love you to Henry. Now go on backstage, have fun okay?"

"I will dad" Henry says, giving a wave before running off.

Graham sighs, lifting up Hunter "Mama needs to hurry up Hunter" he says, rubbing the boys back.

"Ma?" Hunter asks, looking around, he was attached to Emma's side most times.

"Soon bubba, soon" Graham says, giving his head a kiss, then goes back to his seat, taking his phone out to check in with her.

It's about 15 minutes into the show when Emma pulls into a parking spot in the school parking lot. Emma quickly grabs her bag, locking the car behind her and rushing into the school. When Emma opens the doors to the auditorium its loud, making everyone turn around to look, which makes Emma wince with a blush filling her cheeks. But Emma's attention is solely on the stage, where she sees Henry standing up by a single microphone. When their eyes lock, a huge grin takes over his face, and he gives her a sweet wave, she waves back as she enters the room looking for Graham as music starts up.

Graham smiles and waves, when they lock eyes, and Emma goes to sit next to him, pecking their lips "you had us worried…"

"Sorry about that, I tried as fast I could to get here. Did I miss much?" Emma asks, as she sheds her coat.

"Just a couple songs, nothing much, but you came just in time…"

"For what?" Emma asks, confused; earning a nod to the stage at their boy.

At that moment the music starts up for the next song. Henry cutely wraps his hands around the mic and starts the beginning of _Frosty the snowman._

Emma looks over at Graham "He… got his own song?"

Graham nods, "It was a surprise for you."

Emma smiles, looking back to the stage, as Henry smiles his way through the song, and a small group sang the chorus with him. As the song ends, Emma quickly stands up and cheers loudly for him, earning a small blush from the boy. As they sit back down, Hunter insists being in her lap, which she doesn't mind, she was ready for cuddles with her boys. Emma smiles proudly as the show continues, Henry was adorably into it. Both adults do their best to get some pictures and video of the show.

Once the show is over, they get their stuff together, and wait for Henry.

"So you got the bear he wanted?" Graham asks, as he helps get a sleeping Hunter into his coat.

Emma nods "It's all nestled up in a bag, ready for the morning."

"Mother of the year you are" Graham says proudly, kissing her cheek.

Within a couple minutes Henry came darting to them. Emma notices right away, passing Hunter over to Graham. Henry quickly races into her open arms, being lifted up, and held tight. "You made it" Henry grins into her neck.

Emma kisses the side of his head "Of course I did Hen, did you think I wouldn't?" she asks, shyly.

Henry pulls away a little, enough to look at her in the face "You made me nervous for a minute."

Emma chuckles, kissing his forehead "I wouldn't miss this for anything Henry, you did so great up there."

Henry blushes "did you like my song I did by myself to mommy?"

"Yes I did, it was a great surprise baby" Emma grins.

Henry smiles brightly "Merry Christmas Mommy."

Emma kisses the tip of his nose "Merry Christmas Henry."

 **Aww, I loved writing this one, hope you all enjoyed reading it also. Happy holidays everyone, whichever holiday you celebrate, hope it was filled with love and laughter and that you spent them with the people who mean the most to you. Until next time…**


End file.
